Mobius Championship Wrestling
by Meian16
Summary: Many Mobians from all over the planet have come together to form the biggest wrestling promotion in history. Rivalries and friendships will be formed as they wage epic battles against one another and in the end, only a select few of them will earn the right to be called champions.
1. The Introduction

Minamigawa - an island located on the southern hemisphere of Mobius, a couple hundred miles away from Central City. In the country of Tekisasu stood Darasu Stadium, a large stadium had been erected in the city Darasu, the largest city in Tekisasu. It's hosted many events since being constructed and soon it would host yet another, one that would bring forth a brand new form of entertainment for the denizens of Mobius.

Inside Darasu Stadium was a wrestling ring and inside the ring was a hooded individual who was seated in a chair with its head down and hands clasped together. The figure slowly lifted its head and looked around the empty stadium as well up above at the nighttime sky as the roof of the stadium was open.

"There's an old saying," said the figure in a masculine, yet soft voice. "And it goes like this - 'In the beginning, there was noise. Noise begat rhythm, and rhythm begat everything else.' No truer words have ever been spoken, especially in this instance. It may be silent now, but come next week this silence is going to be replaced by noise. And that noise will be the spark that'll ignite a fire that Mobius has never seen before."

The figure stood up from the chair and began to walk around the ring. placing one hand on the top rope as it did so. "This building holds many memories for me, and in seven more days more memories will be made. Not just for me, but for others."

Coming to a stop at one of the corners of the ring, the figured leaned its back up against it, placing its arms on the top ropes to the side. "It's taken some time, but after many hurdles to jump over as well as other obstacles, a dream is becoming reality. Soon all of Mobius will be witness to something the likes its never seen before. Many will step into this 20x20 ring, but only some will rise to the challenge and have their names etched into history. We'll find out in due time who'll step up and be able to show they can hang in here."

The figure turned its attention back to the chair in the middle of the ring, walking back to it and having a seat. Extending a pointer finger, it held it up to its face. "Welcome to a new era of professional wrestling. Welcome to a new era of sports entertainment." The tip of the figure's finger lit up in a small flare of light, illuminating its face and revealing a brown male tiger with dark brown eyes. But his most striking feature was that he had an androgynous appearance in his face, having heavy feminine features. "Welcome...to Mobius Championship Wrestling."

A smirk appeared on the tiger's face as the light coming from his fingertip was replaced by a dark orb. As the roof of the stadium closed, he clasped his hand around the orb and a veil of darkness surrounded his entire body until it completely engulfed him. As the darkness vanished, the tiger had vanished with it, leaving behind an empty chair in the middle of the ring and three final words, his voice echoing throughout the stadium.

"It has begun..."


	2. Week 1

The night all of Mobius had been waiting for had arrived - the night Mobius Championship Wrestling debuted its inaugural event, which was set to be televised all over the planet. In the week since its announcement, the event had quickly sold out and many Mobians and humans had entered Darasu Stadium. For as far as one was to see inside the stadium, there wasn't an empty seat in the venue and everyone were eagerly talking amongst themselves, excited for what they were about to see unfold.

A few moments later, the lights in the stadium slowly dimmed until they went out completely and the excitement amongst all present reached a fever pitch, like boiling water inside a pot with a lid on top. They knew they were just seconds away from the official start of the show.

 _ **(DJ Khaled feat. Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Birdman and Lil' Wayne - "We Takin' Over")**_

As the music began to play over the loudspeakers set up throughout the stadium, pyro also began to go off around the big screen set up on the stage as well as on the stage itself. And in response, the fans in the crowd began to cheer as the anticipation finally reached its peak.

Down at ringside, there was an announcer's table set up by the wrestling ring and seated at it were a male black jackal and a female white chinchilla, both of them dressed formally. "Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, children of all ages!" said the chinchilla. "Welcome to Mobius Championship Wrestling! Good evening everyone! Hiromi Sato here and I'm joined by my broadcast partner Tsubasa Suzuki! And wow Tsubasa, listen and look at the crowd! Everyone's pumped and ready to go for what's sure to be an amazing night of action no one here will ever forget!"

"No doubt, no doubt," said Tsubasa as he joined Hiromi in looking around at the cheering crowd. "The anticipation, the excitement, the build up since the major announcement a week ago - you can practically feel that and much more. The atmosphere in this building is on a level that you have to be here in person to be able to fully grasp."

"You got that right!" said Hiromi. "And for the ones who aren't able to be here in person, we're coming at everyone else live so they can experience all of this alongside us! And to the viewers watching from home, you can count on Tsubasa and myself to bring you all the play by play action!"

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

As the new music began to play, everyone turned their attention to the stage and saw the same tiger who made the announcement of Mobius Championship Wrestling's debut, formally dressed in a black and red suit, walk out from behind a curtain that lead to the backstage area. As the fans recognized who he was, they began to cheer louder than they were before. A smirk appeared on the tiger's face as he began to make his way down the ramp towards the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen," said a female blue monkey at ringside, wearing a teal green dress. "Please welcome the owner and CEO of Mobius Championship Wrestling, Setsuna Kurosagi!"

"There's the Mobian of the hour folks!" said Hiromi. "Our very own Setsuna! Tsubasa, you and I know better than anyone else just how much Setsuna's put into getting this up off the ground! And after everything he had to do, here it is! Can't imagine just how proud he is right now!"

"I'll be the first to admit it," said Tsubasa. "The kid definitely put in a lot of work to get where he is now. This all started as just a dream to him, a dream that no one else but he thought would come true. And now we're all here because of him and the view he had that no one else could see."

Setsuna looked and saw many of the fans ringside cheering and even holding their hands out to him. Grinning, he responded by slapping hands with many of them before walking up the steel steps connected to the ring and stepping through the ropes into the ring. As the music stopped playing, the cheers from the crowd could be heard fully and they were followed by chants of "Setsuna! Setsuna!" Hearing his name being chanted, Setsuna chuckled and looked out around at the crowd.

"Look at him," said Tsubasa. "He's taking every inch of all this in."

"He deserves this and so much more!" said Hiromi. "This is a moment we all thought we wouldn't see, especially him And against all odds, its right here before us!"

Setsuna walked to the side of the ring and the monkey handed him a microphone. Going back to the center of the ring, he held the microphone up to his lips and began to speak as the crowd quieted down. "Alright, first things first," he said before turning to the monkey, smirking at her. "Thanks for that amazing introduction Aoi. That was one of the best intros I've ever had. You did your thing homegirl."

Aoi grinned and winked at Setsuna from her seat at ringside.

Setsuna smiled at Aoi before turning back to address the crowd. "A wise man once said, 'Started from the bottom, now we're here.' Let me tell you, those words couldn't be any more true than they are right now. Ladies and gentlemen, welcome to the debut night of action for Mobius Championship Wrestling."

The crowd cheered once again in response.

"Words aren't enough to tell you all how much this means to me and how big a moment this is, not just for me but for Mobius itself," Setsuna continued. "When I came up with this idea, many said that there was no way it could work. But there were some that believed and its because of them that we're where we are now. To them as well as each and every single Mobian in the back that signed up for this, thank you. Thank you for believing and its because of you all that we're going to put Mobius Championship Wrestling on the map as the next big thing in sports entertainment."

The crowd cheered once again and also began to chant "MCW! MCW" which caught Setsuna's ears and he grinned. "Hmm, MCW huh? I think y'all are onto something with that one. Keep that going a little longer for me."

The crowd did so with louder chants of the initials of the promotion.

"I think we're definitely going to be hearing that one for a long time to come," said Setsuna after the chants died down. "Now then, let me give you all a bit of the details about the company as well as what you can expect to see. First and foremost, as you all know we're live all over Mobius. This isn't just a one time thing. Mobius Championship Wrestling has gotten a TV deal and not only will we becoming at all of Mobius live once a week, we'll also be presenting a pay-per-view event every four weeks that will showcase the best of the best competitors we have to offer."

Cheers as well as applause came from the crowd.

"In four weeks time, we'll be presenting our very first pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded,' which will be aired live right here from Darasu Stadium," Setsuna continued. "And what an event it'll be." He stopped for a moment and looked back at the crowd. "I have a quick question for you all. What's a wrestling promotion...without championships?"

Excited cheers came from the crowd.

"That's right," said Setsuna. "'Locked and Loaded' will prove to be a landmark event as the first champions in Mobius Championship Wrestling will be crowned there. Over the course of the next month leading up to 'Locked and Loaded,' I'll be keeping a close eye on all the competitors who will be in action and I'll be determining who will face who for which championship at the event."

"Whoa, that's some huge news!" said Hiromi.

"No kidding," said Tsubasa. "A TV deal, monthly pay-per-views, and we're going to be crowning champions in just four more weeks at our first pay-per-view event."

"Championship opportunities aren't going to come easy," said Setsuna. "If one wants to compete for one, they're gonna have to bring it harder than anyone else. And as for more information on the championships that'll be up for grabs, I'll relay that info at another time. I don't want to be out here abd talk you all to death. You came here to see some action, am I right?"

More cheers came from the crowd.

"No no, we're in Darasu!" said Setsuna, going over to one of the corners of the ring and climbing to the middle turnbuckle. "I know y'all can be louder than that! I said, am I right!?"

Louder cheers came from the crowd.

"Now that's what I'm talking about," said Setsuna. "And with that, I'll get out of here so we can get into things with our first match of the night. Everyone, remember this moment. Remember where you were at this moment in time. Because as you heard earlier when the show started, we're taking over, one city at a time. Mobius Championship Wrestling...is here!"

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

The cheers continued as Setsuna leapt off the turnbuckle to the outside of the ring and began to make his way back up the ramp, slapping hands with the fans ringside again as he did so. After reaching the stage, he turned around and looked back at the crowd one last time, a proud smirk present on his face before he disappeared behind the curtain as a referee came out from behind the curtain and made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Awesome opening speech by the Boss Man!" said Hiromi. "Laid down the law and has gotten us ready for what's sure to be a memorable night!"

"Setsuna said he's got his eyes peeled on everyone to see who makes the biggest impact here and could potentially be in line for one of the championship opportunities at our first pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded,'" said Tsubasa. "And it looks like we're about to get into our first match of the night."

"Oh yeah, baby!" said Hiromi. "I'm psyched up and ready to get this night underway! Let's get it!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Amy Rose VS. Saffron Bee~**_

 _ **(Wu-Tang Clan - "Triumph")**_

As the music began to play, the sounds of bees buzzing was heard along with the music and moments later Saffron walked out from behind the curtain, loud cheers coming from the crowd as they saw her. A smile coming to her face, Saffron began to rapidly flap her wings, rising up and flying down the ramp into the ring, landing in one of the corners and waving out to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the night is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Chaotix, from the Golden Hive Colony, weighing in at 21 lbs., Saffron Bee!"

"Looks like Saffron's gonna show her stuff in our first ever match!" said Hiromi. "I can only imagine what she's feeling right now as she's the very first MCW Competitor to have made their entrance into the ring for a match!"

"Gotta be a lot of pressure, no doubt," said Tsubasa. "But if we know anything about Saffron, its that she doesn't crack under pressure and she's going to be looking to make a statement tonight."

As her music ended, Saffron stood in her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Nikki Gregoroff - "My Sweet Passion")**_

New music began to play from the loudspeakers and seconds later, Amy walked out onto the stage, holding her Piko Piko Hammer over her shoulders. The crowd cheered loudly as they saw Amy and a smirk came to the hedgehog's face. She lifted her hammer with one hand, swung it above her head a few times and brought it down on the stage and as she did, pink pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Placing her hammer back on her shoulder, Amy made her way down the ramp and into the ring, striking a pose whole holding her hammer up high above her.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mercia, weighing in at 82 lbs., Amy Rose!" said Aoi.

"Whoa! Amy's in the house tonight!" said Hiromi. "She's one of the most popular Mobians on the planet and her contributions have helped get the planet to where it is now!"

"The same can be said for Saffron," said Tsubasa. "I think we're in for a treat. We're going to have the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Chaotix, two of the most well known and established factions on the planet, being represented in this match. I don't think I can think of a better way for us to get things started tonight."

Amy walked to the adjacent corner from Saffron and placed her hammer outside the ring. Turning back to face the bee, the crowd began to chant both females' names.

"The anticipation is at a fever pitch in here y'all!" said Hiromi. "And the wait is literally seconds away from being over!"

The referee made sure both Amy and Saffron were ready and after they both gave the okay, he called for the bell and the match began.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Amy and Saffron are about to get things started in style!"

The cheers from the crowd continued even after the match officially began. Amy and Saffron met each other in the center of the ring, greeting one another with a handshake as well as a quick hug.

"Great sportsmanship being shown by both Amy and Saffron," said Tsubasa.

"The two of them are really good friends!" said Hiromi. "But they're going to be putting that friendship to the side as they see which one of them is going to come out on top in this, our very first MCW match!"

The two of them pulled away from one another and circled the ring with each other before meeting in the center of the ring in a lockup. After a slight struggle, Saffron was the first to get an advantage, grabbing one of Amy's arms and sending her across the ring into one of the corners. Amy hit the turnbuckle back first and saw Saffron rushing for her. Just as Saffron reached Amy and threw her arm towards her head, Amy quickly stepped to the side, grabbed the bee's head and slammed her face into the top turnbuckle. As Saffron staggered backwards, a glazed look on her face, Amy leapt at her legs and rolled her up in a pin.

"Nice counter from Amy and she has Saffron rolled up," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Saffron kicked out of the pin.

"A near fall for Amy!" said Hiromi. "That was pretty close! After getting sent into the corner by Saffron, Amy countered what looked like a Clothesline and was just a second away from winning this match!"

Amy got to her feet and picked Saffron up, bringing her to the center of the ring but before she could get any offense going, Saffron grabbed one of her arms and slammed her free arm into Amy's face with a Clothesline that knocked her flat on her back. Amy held her face and made an attempt to get back up but Saffron kept her grounded and covered her.

"There's the Clothesline Saffron was looking for," said Tsubasa. "She really clobbered Amy with that one and has her covered."

1

Amy quickly kicked out of the pin, still holding her throbbing face.

"Amy kicked out but you can tell she's still feeling the effects of that Clothesline!" said Hiromi.

Saffron rose to her feet and landed a few stomps onto Amy's legs, buckling the hedgehog before going to one of the corners of the ring and climbing to the top turnbuckle. Once on top, Saffron sized up Amy and leapt off towards her, extending her knee outwards. Just as Saffron was going to slam her knee into Amy, the hedgehog rolled out of the way and Saffron's knee landed right on the mat, causing her to wince and pain and hold her knee while in a kneeled position. Seeing that she was behind Saffron, Amy leapt at the bee, wrapping an arm around her head from behind and slammed her face first into the mat with a Bulldog, quickly turning her over onto her back and covering her afterwards.

"A big time counter from Amy and she's got Saffron pinned down," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Saffron shot her arm off the mat, getting her shoulder up.

"Another near fall for Amy!" said Hiromi. "Got to give it to Saffron though - real smart move to buckle Amy's legs to try and keep her grounded before going to the top turnbuckle! But Amy was a step ahead of her and that led to her almost getting the win again!"

Amy stood up and shook out her legs a few times before bending over to pick Saffron up, only for the bee to fight back by pushing Amy away from her. Amy nearly lost her balance and Saffron saw that as he chance to go on the offensive, rushing for Amy and throwing her arm at her head for another Clothesline. Amy managed to duck underneath Saffron's attack and positioned herself behind her, wrapping her arms around the bee's waist, placing her head between her body and arm and lifting her off her feet. Saffron tried to escape but Amy slammed her down on her back with a Back Suplex, quickly turning her body so that she was on top of her in a pin.

"Amy counters another Clohtesline and lands one beauty of a Back Suplex and has Saffron down once more," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Saffron broke the pin once again by getting her shoulder off the mat.

"And another near fall for Amy! That's three of them!" said Hiromi. "She's come close to winning this match on three occasions now!"

Amy was a bit slow to stand to her feet this time but once she did, she stood her ground and waited for Saffron to stand up on her own. Turning over onto her front, Saffron got to her knees and then stood up and as she faced Amy, the hedgehog threw a punch at her. However, Saffron caught Amy's fist, stopping her attack and proceeded to turn her body, lifting and twisting Amy's arm in the process. Going down to a knee and feeling pain shoot through her whole arm, Amy thought quickly and rolled forwards onto her back, untwisting her arm from Saffron's grasp. Then she kipped up to her feet and sweep-kicked Saffron's legs out from underneath her, causing her to fall backwards onto her back and lose her grip on Amy's arm. Saffron landed hard on the mat and grit her teeth before finding herself being covered by Amy.

"What a move by Amy as she goes for the win again," said Tsubasa.

1

Saffron kicked out.

"Saffron was quick to kick out of that one but man what a series of moves by both women!" said Hiromi. "Saffron blocked Amy's punch and then Amy escaped her grip on her with those impressive maneuvers!"

Amy stood up and picked Saffron up as well, grabbing one of her arms and backing her up against the ropes on one side of the ring. Tightening her hold on the bee, Amy sent her across the ring into the adjacent ropes. As Saffron bounced off the ropes and came back at Amy, she surprised the hedgehog by quickly wrapping an arm around her head and attempting to nail a Neckbreaker on her. Amy used the momentum of the spin to snap her head out of Saffron's grasp and, seeing she was behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist. Saffron had no time to react before Amy lifted her off her feet, bent her own body backwards and slammed Saffron down on her upper back with a German Suplex, bridging her body and pinning her.

"Amy nails a picture perfect German Suplex and has a bridge pin on Saffron," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Saffron managed to kick out just before the referee's hand came down for three.

"Oh man, that had to be the closest near fall yet!" said Hiromi. "Saffron attempted a Neckbreaker but Amy countered it into a German Suplex that almost won her the match! Saffron's going to have to think of something tot urn things around and get this match going in her favor!"

Saffron's body arched a bit as she rolled over onto her back, grimacing in pain. Amy rolled her arm around a few times as she got to her feet and went to one of the corners of the ring, climbing to the top of it with her back to the ring and looking out at the crowd. Standing up on the turnbuckle, Amy leapt off, performed a backflip and descended down towards Saffron. Just as Amy was going to land on Saffron, the bee held up her knees and Amy crashed on them stomach first. Feeling the air get knocked out of her, Amy crumpled over onto her side, clutching her midsection as Saffron rolled over onto her and covered her.

"Saffron gets a counter for herself," said Tsubasa. "That could be just what she needed as she has Amy covered.

1

2

Amy got her free arm up off the mat, breaking the pin while still holding her gut with her other arm.

"Saffron gets a near fall for herself after that amazing counter to Amy's Moonsault!" said Hiromi.

Saffron rolled off Amy and for a moment both females were laid out on the mat and the audience couldn't help but applaud them both for the match they were putting on.

"You know what? I got to give it up for these ladies as well," said Tsubasa. "They're bringing their A-Game and are doing all they can to get the victory."

"Same here!" said Hiromi. "We knew they were going to bring it and they're not disappointing!"

A couple seconds passed before Saffron began to stir, getting to her hands and knees and crawling back to Amy. Just as she reached her, Saffron was surprised by Amy as she grabbed one of her arms and began to roll her up in a cradle style pin. However, Saffron managed to roll through the cradle and get to her feet, leaping up and slamming her elbow down onto Amy's chest as she lay on the mat. Amy clutched her chest tightly as Saffron covered her.

"Saffron with a big Elbow Drop on Amy and she goes for the cover," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Amy broke the pin by getting her shoulder up.

"Saffron almost had Amy there!" said Hiromi. "It looks like Saffron has indeed turned the tables and has things going her way! Let's see if she can keep the momentum going!"

Saffron rolled off Amy to the apron on the outside of the ring and used the ropes to pull herself up to her feet. Seeing Amy starting to stand up, Saffron quickly made her way over to the top of one of the nearby turnbuckles and waited for Amy to stand up. Once Amy was up and turned in her direction, Saffron launched herself at her off the turnbuckle and slammed her arm into her face with a Flying Clothesline, sending Amy across the ring and down onto her back. Saffron landed on her front and crawled over to Amy, getting an arm over her.

"Saffron nails a huge Flying Clothesline from the top turnbuckle and is going for the win," said Tsubasa.

1

Amy placed her foot on the bottom rope, breaking the pin.

"Oh! Amy was close enough to the ropes to get a limb on them!" said Hiromi. "That may as well be the same as a kick out and the match continues!"

Saffron moved a few strands of hair from her face as she got up and picked Amy up with her. After grabbing one of Amy's arms, she gave her back to her while placing her arm over her shoulder and bringing Amy up and over her and down to the mat on her back with a Judo Hip Throw, landing on top of her and covering her.

1

Amy mustered up her strength and quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Saffron kept the offense going with a very nice Judo Hip Throw," said Tsubasa.

"But even that wasn't enough to keep Amy down!" said Hiromi. "Both she and Amy have got to be wondering just what the hell do they have to do to put the other away!"

Saffron got to her feet and backed into one of the corners, taking a few deep breaths while Amy was still laid out on the mat. Seeing the position Amy was in, Saffron decided to pull out her trump card and went to Amy's legs, lifting them up and placing one of her legs in between them.

"Uh oh, it looks like Saffron's going for her Venom submission hold," said Tsubasa.

"If she gets that locked on it'll be a wrap for Amy!" said Hiromi.

Seeing the danger she was in, Amy began to flail her body around on the mat in an attempt to escape from Saffron's hold on her and Saffron was doing all her power to keep a grip on her.

"And look at Amy," said Tsubasa. "She knows the danger she's in and is trying to keep Saffron from getting the Venom fully locked on."

"Just as Saffron's trying with all she can to get the submission applied!" said Hiromi. "This could really go either way!"

The struggle eventually ended up close to one of the corners and as Saffron crossed both of Amy's legs over hers, Amy gathered what strength she could and pushed Saffron away from her towards the corner. The bee stumbled and ended up crashing into the turnbuckle front first.

"Amy got Saffron off her and man did Saffron hit that turnbuckle hard or what?" said Tsubasa.

As Saffron held her chest and staggered backwards, Amy saw her chance and acted quickly. She got to her feet as Saffron backed to her and she turned her around, hoisting her up in her arms and held her upside down in the Body Slam position.

"And Amy's right back on the offense and look! She's got Saffron up above her! She could be going for the Rose's Thorn!" said Hiromi.

Amy then proceeded to drop down to her backside on the mat, bringing Saffron down with her and slamming her on her back in front of her, hitting the Rose's Thorn and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"There it is! The Rose's Thorn and Amy hit all of it!" said Tsubasa.

Saffron was completely laid out as Amy laid her body on top of hers in a pin and the referee dropped down to make the count.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Amy has defeated Saffron!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Nikki Gregoroff - "My Sweet Passion")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Amy Rose!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Amy stood up to her feet and the referee came to her, holding up one of her arms in victory.

"Amy comes out on top and gets the win over Saffron in the first match in MCW history!" said Hiromi. "What an amazing match that was!"

"It definitely was," said Tsubasa. "Both pulled out all the stops and it really could've went either way but Amy gets the W as well as a lot of momentum to her name."

Taking her arm back, Amy knelt down to Saffron and helped her to her feet. Saffron, wincing a bit, leaned up against Amy for support before smiling at her and holding her hand out to her. Smiling back, Amy clasped Saffron's hand and shook it, earning them both louder cheers and applause from the crowd.

"That's what I like to see!" said Hiromi. "At the end of the day, even though these two competed against one another they're still friends! Amy was just the better Mobian this time around!"

Helping Saffron out of the ring, Amy followed her out and after picking up her Piko Piko Hammer, began to walk up the ramp along with Saffron to the back, both of them receiving praise and pats on their backs from the fans ringside. Reaching the stage, Amy and Saffron turned to look back at the crowd and waved at them once more before they both took their leave through the curtain to the backstage area.

"Amy and Saffron get us started in style and this is just the beginning," said Tsubasa.

"You got that right!" said Hiromi. "We're just getting started! Amy and Saffron just set the bar for all we're going to see from here on out and if that was an indication of what we're in for, this is going to be one hell of a night!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Sonic the Hedgehog, Miles 'Tails' Prower and Sally Acorn had been watching the match between Amy and Saffron on a big screen TV near the locker room area. After seeing their fellow Knothole Freedom Fighter win her match, the three of them were ecstatic.

"Oh yeah, that's what I'm talking about!" said Sonic. "Amy did her thing out there tonight!"

"Both her and Saffron were awesome!" said Tails. "It could've gone either way!"

"Indeed," Sally said with a nod. "They both were magnificent, but Amy came out on top. I'm very proud of her."

"Yeah, I'm sure the others are too," said Sonic as he looked over tot he fox and ground squirrel. "But man, I'm so amped and hyped that this place is finally on its feet and up and going. Pro wrestling's always been the bomb diggity to me and for us to all be apart of a wrestling promotion is off the chain!"

"It's something new, for sure," said Sally. "And it'll be interesting to see how things go from here on out."

"From how it's gotten started I'd say that its going to be a huge success and we all could actually make an impact here!" said Tails.

"You? Make an impact? Pssh, give me a break."

Hearing a voice from behind them, Sonic, Tails and Sally turned around and saw Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox standing behind them, evil smirks present on both of their faces.

"Well well, look who it is," said Sonic, frowning and crossing his arms over his chest.

"Nice to see you guys too," said Fiona, moving a bang from her face as she smirked a toothy grin a them. "Been a while. Miss me?"

Sally narrowed her eyes. "Believe me, missing you is the furthest thing from our minds."

"Ouch, that hurt," said Fiona, a look of mock sadness appearing on her face. "That's not something a princess should say. Aren't you supposed to lead by example?"

"You don't know anything about hurt Fiona," said Tails.

Fiona turned her attention to Tails, rolling her eyes at him. "You're still stinging over that? Please, that was so long ago."

"Stinging? No. What happened with you was a learning experience for me," said Tails. "That was when I learned that some people don't deserve your trust or friendship. People like you."

"Oh, is that right?" Fiona asked. "Well I learned something too. I learned that you weren't even worth my time, none of you were." she hugged one of Scourge's arms close to her and leaned against him. "So I found me a new posse and a new man, both of which have been worth my time and a lot more."

Scourge looked down at Fiona and kissed the side of her head. "That's right Babe."

"Oh, so you can talk," said Sonic to Scourge, his signature smirk appearing on his face. "This whole time I thought you were going to let Fiona do all your talking for you."

Scourge looked towards Sonic, his eyes hidden by his sunglasses. "I've never been the type to interrupt someone while they're talking."

"Could've fooled us," said Sally. "In any case, what do you two want?"

"Just came to set the record straight," said Fiona. "Just because Amy won that match out there, don't go thinking that you little Knothole Freedom Fighters are going to be the dominant group around here."

"What she said," Scourge added, taking his arm from Fiona's grasp and wrapping it around her shoulders. "There's only room around here for one squad to be at the top. And that's the Destructix. You and everyone else around here will realize that real quick, believe that."

Tails frowned at the green hedgehog. "Pretty big words. Why don't you try backing them up?"

Looking at Tails, Scourge snickered and pushed his sunglasses tot he bridge of his nose, literally looking down at the two-tailed fox. "I do what I want, when I want, and on my own time."

Fiona giggled and kisses Scourge on his cheek. "That's right Babe. Come on, let's bounce."

Giving Fiona another kiss on her head, Scourge began to walk with her further down towards the other locker rooms, leaving the three Knothole Freedom Fighters to watch them leave.

"Those two just have a way of getting under your skin," said Sally as she crossed her arms over her chest.

Sonic nodded his head in agreement. "No doubt. Forget them. They'll get theirs." He looked over to Tails, seeing the angry expression on his face. "You good Lil' Bro?"

Tails didn't respond at first before nodding his head. "Yeah, I'm straight."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Whoa, as if things couldn't get even more heated after the hot start we've already had!" said Hiromi. "We just saw one hell of a confrontation between the head honchos of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Destructix, arguably the two most powerful factions on Mobius!"

"To be completely honest with you, I'm surprised we didn't see any fists get thrown after what was said back there," said Tsubasa. "Something tells me that wasn't and won't be the last time we see those two squads come at each other."

"You got that right!" said Hiromi. "Definitely gonna have to keep an eye on that! But as we move along, it's time to get into our next match of the night!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Silver the Hedgehog VS. Harry~**_

 _ **(Lil' Bow Wow feat. Snoop Dogg - "Bow Wow (That's My Name)"**_

As the music played throughout the loudspeakers, everyone turned their attention to the stage and saw a taxi cab coming out from behind the curtains beside the stage. As it pulled up beside the ramp, the driver's side door opened and Harry stepped out of the vehicle. Closing the door behind him, Harry made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Dingo Regime, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., Harry!"

"The Dingo Regime's being represented tonight as well as we're going to see Harry in action tonight!" said Hiromi. "And if we know anything about those dingoes, they can be absolutely ruthless!"

"That they can be but Harry isn't known to be being as savage as the rest of his crew," said Tsubasa. "We'll see what Harry brings to the table in our upcoming match."

Harry went to his corner as his music ended and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights dimmed throughout the stadium. A few seconds later, psychic energy waves could be seen on the stage and Silver came out from behind the stage, levitating above the stage and striking a pose as the energy dispersed around him. Flying down the ramp, Silver flew into the ring and landed on top of the turnbuckle in his corner as the crowd continued to cheer for him.

"And the opponent, from Future Mobius, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Man, you want to talk about fan favorites!" said Hiromi. "Silver's definitely at the top of that list and it's going to be awesome to see our messenger from the future in action!"

"Very interesting matchup we have here with Silver and Harry," said Tsubasa. "But as they say, styles make matches and I'm all ready and set for this one to get underway."

Silver leapt off the turnbuckle and down to the mat as his music ended and after the referee made sure both he and Harry were ready, he called for the bell and the match began.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Silver and Harry, one on one!"

As the match started, Silver and Harry met in the middle of the ring and Harry attempted to kick the hedgehog with a kick to his side. However, Silver caught his leg and held it on his side, trapping it. Harry was leaping up and down on one foot before he thought quickly and leapt up, swinging his other leg at Silver's head and connecting with a kick that knocked him down to the mat, freeing his other leg in the process and quickly covering the downed hedgehog.

"Counter for counter to get things started and Harry hits Silver with an Enziguri and has him covered," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Silver got his shoulder off the mat.

"A near fall for Harry this quick! It looks like he's definitely not holding anything back and fully bringing it in this match!" said Hiromi.

Harry rolled off Silver to one side of the ring and after getting to his feet, waited for Silver to stand. Shaking and rubbing his head where he was kicked, Silver got back to a vertical base and while he was bent over, Harry ran at him and leapt over him onto his back on the mat, wrapping his arms around his legs and trying to pull Silver down to pin him in a Sunset Flip. Silver stood his ground and didn't move and as Harry threw his legs up to try and get some more momentum, Silver grabbed them and locked his arms around them before kneeling down on Harry, countering him and having him down in a cradle pin.

"Another counter, this time from Silver and he has Harry in a real dangerous spot here," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Harry managed to push Silver off him.

"Silver answers right back with a near fall of his own after that great counter to the Sunset Flip!" said Hiromi. "Looks like this one is gonna be the definition of back and forth!"

Both Mobians scrambled to their feet and closed the distance with each other. However, Silver was quicker on the draw, positioning himself behind Harry and rolling him up with a School Boy.

"School Boy roll up by Silver and he's going for the win," said Tsubasa.

1

Harry quickly kicked out.

"A quick kick out from Harry on that one!" said Hiromi.

The two of them got back to their feet quickly again and as Silver went at Harry, the dingo swung his arm upwards and connected with a European Uppercut that knocked Silver for a loop, sending him staggering backwards into one of the corners of the ring. Harry followed Silver to the corner and hoisted him up onto the top turnbuckle in a seated positioned before climbing up along with him, standing on the middle ropes.

"Harry's got Silver up on the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa. "Man, is gonna end up being bad for someone and right now its looking like Silver."

Bending over and placing one of Silver's arms over the back of his neck, Harry proceeded to lift Silver upside down in his arms and fall back to the mat, taking Silver with him and slamming him down back first with a Superplex, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Harry nails a big time Superplex on Silver!" said Hiromi. "He almost put Silver through the mat with that!"

Silver's back arched a bit as Harry rolled backwards onto him and covered him.

1

2

Silver got his shoulder off the mat for a second time.

"Harry gets another near fall after that thundering Superlex from the top," said Tsubasa.

The Superplex did as much damage to Harry as it did to Silver and the dingo rolled over to an opposite side of the ring again, this time using the ropes to help himself stand. As he looked over at Silver, he saw the hedgehog had gotten to a knee. Wanting to keep the momentum in his favor, Harry rushed Silver from behind, wrapped an arm around his head and drove him into the mat with a Running Bulldog. Silver held his face as he rolled over onto his back and Harry covered him once more.

1

Silver was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"The ropes were in the right place for Silver as he grabs them and breaks the pin as quickly as he can!" said Hiromi.

Harry stood up and grabbed Silver's arms, dragging him from the ropes back to the center of the ring before picking him up and standing on his right side. Then he placed his left arm and left leg around the hedgehog's head and right leg respectively and fell backwards to the mat, bringing Silver with him and slamming him back first onto the mat with a Russian Leg Sweep. Unhooking his arm and leg from Silver, Harry turned over and covered his opponent.

1

Silver kicked out quickly.

"Another quick kick out from Silver," said Tsubasa.

"And that was after getting hit with a Russian Leg Sweep!" Hiromi added. "Harry's keeping on him and hitting him from all angles!"

Harry stood up and circled around Silver, waiting for him to stand up. Slowly rolling over onto his front, Silver fought his way back to his feet and Harry went to him and wrapped an arm around his neck. Silver began to fight back against Harry by landing forearm and elbow shots to Harry's gut and side, eventually forcing him to release him and back away.

"Silver frees himself from Harry's grasp," said Tsubasa.

After regaining his bearings, Silver ran at Harry and as he did so, he saw the dingo throw his arm at him, going for a Clothesline. Silver ducked and rolled underneath the Clothesline attempt and immediately got to his feet at Harry turned to face him, leapt up and drove both of his feet into the dingo's face with a Dropkick, knocking him down to the mat.

"Great move by Silver!" said Hiromi. "Avoiding a Clothesline and nailing a picture perfect Dropkick right to Harry's face!"

Silver landed on his front from the Dropkick and crawled over to Harry, draping an arm over him.

1

Harry kicked out immediately.

"Harry responds with a quick kick out," said Tsubasa.

Silver kept a hold of Harry as he got to his feet, bringing the dingo up along with him and throwing his arm at his neck, leveling him with a Clothesline and immediately covering him again.

"Silver drops Harry back down with a Clothesline and he's covering him again!" said Hiromi.

1

Harry kicked out a second time.

"A second quick kick out by Harry," said Tsubasa.

Silver took a breath before getting up and picking Harry up, grabbing one of his arms and looking to one of the corners. As he threw Harry towards the corner, the dingo reversed the Irish Whip and sent Silver himself into the corner, following him in and ramming his shoulder into his midsection.

"Harry reverses Silver's Irish Whip and he clobbers him after he gets him in the corner!" said Hiromi.

As Silver felt the air get knocked out of him, Harry lifted him up in his arms upside down and hung him up in the corner before backing to the adjacent corner. Harry ran towards Silver but as he reached him, Silver quickly pulled himself up onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position and leapt off it backwards onto the oncoming Harry's shoulders, rolling backwards and rolling him up in a modified Hurricarana style pin.

"Very nice counter pin by Silver and he has Harry down," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Harry barely managed to kick out of the pin.

"That was close as all hell! And yet another great series of counters by both competitors!" said Hiromi. "Harry had Silver right where he wanted him it seemed but in one fell swoop Silver turned it into almost getting the win!"

Silver was knocked a bit off balance from Harry's kick out and Harry was able to slide out from under him and get back to his feet. Positioning himself in front of Silver, Harry locked his arms around his head, turned it slightly and fell to his back, hitting the hedgehog with a Neckbreaker. Silver held the back of his neck and head and grimaced as Harry covered him.

1

Silver quickly kicked out.

"Harry gets the upper hand right back as he hits Silver with a Neckbreaker," said Tsubasa. "And though he got a one count, he's in control over Silver right now."

As Silver kicked out, Harry grabbed one of Silver's legs before standing and turning him over onto his stomach.

"Look at this! Harry's going for his Dog Bite submission hold!" said Hiromi. "He's already got Silver turned over and he's trying to get it fully applied!"

As he placed one leg over Silver's, the hedgehog began to scramble, doing all he could to get to the bottom ropes or to try and escape the dingo's hold on him.

"And look at Silver," said Tsubasa. "He's doing ever single possible thing he can to keep from being put in the Dog Bite."

Just as Silver got to the ropes, Harry pulled him away from them to the center of the ring and once again tried to fully lock on the Dog Bite.

"Silver got to the ropes but Harry's got him back in the middle of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Thinking quickly, Silver mustered up what strength he could to lift his upper body off the mat and forcefully threw his body forward, causing Harry to stumble forwards into the ropes and let go of his leg.

"Whoa! Silver escaped from being put in the Dog Bite and sends Harry into the ropes!" said Tsubasa.

Silver kipped up to his feet and as Harry bounced off the ropes and backed towards him, he leapt at the dingo and drove his knee straight into the side of his head, hitting the ESP and dropping him down to the mat in a heap.

"The ESP! Silver hit the ESP out of nowhere!" said Hiromi.

"And it was onto Harry from behind so he literally didn't see it coming! And he looks like he's completely out!" said Tsubasa.

Silver landed beside Harry and quickly rolled over on top of him.

"Silver's going for the win!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Silver has defeated Harry!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Silver the Hdgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and the winner was announced. Silver stood up off Harry and the referee held his arm up in victory. Taking his arm back, Silver slowly levitated off the mat and crossed one leg over the other as he held his arms out to the side, celebrating his win.

"We called it right at the start of the match! We said this may be a back and forth affair and it definitely was!" said Hiromi.

"In the end it came down to Silver countering the Dog Bite and landing a brutal ESP that laid Harry out long enough for him to get the win," said Tsubasa.

Coming back down to his feet, he saw Harry had gingerly gotten back to his feet, holding the side of his head with one hand. The two Mobians looked at each other until Harry held his hand out to Silver, to which Silver smiled, nodded his head, and shook hands with the dingo.

"Great sportsmanship from both guys after the amazing match they put on against each other!" said Hiromi.

The crowd cheered and applauded both Mobians before Harry took his hand back from Silver and took his leave from the ring, allowing the hedgehog to further celebrate his victory.

"Harry definitely showed his stuff but Silver was just one step ahead of him," said Tsubasa. "Very great match by both Mobians and I'm definitely looking forward to seeing them in action again."

"Same here partner, and I think the crowd feels the same way!" Hiromi added.

* * *

 _ **~Unknown Location~**_

Inside a dark room a figure was sitting in a chair, barely able to be made out from the slight bit of light.

"Tonight has been called a night a new beginnings," the figure began in a deep voice with a sinister tone. "A night of remembrance. A night that'll live on in the minds and hearts of all who were present to see it."

The figure paused before a low chuckle emitted from it. "All that and so much more is true. Tonight will certainly be remembered. It'll be remembered..."

Standing from the chair, the figure stepped into the light, revealing itself to be Mephiles the Dark. "...as the night I began my reign of dominance."

The dark hedgehog began to laugh maniacally, his laughter echoing off the walls in the room.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Yo real talk, that guy gives me the creeps!" said Hiromi. "I can only imagine what the hell he meant by that!"

"Mephiles flat out let it be known that his intention in MCW is total domination," said Tsubasa. "And as we all know, there's nothing he won't do to accomplish whatever he sets out to do. He just put the entire MCW on notice."

"And it'd be wise for the rest of the roster to definitely take notice because you said it, Mephiles will do anything to get what he wants! Everyone had better be on the lookout for him!"

Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. "But for now, its time for our third match of the night and if our first two are anything to go by, this should be another good one."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Julie-Su the Echidna VS. Zeena~**_

 _ **(Digable Planets - "It's Good To Be Here")**_

As the music played, the lights in the stadium were replaced green ones that seemed as if they were swirling throughout the building. A few seconds later, Zeena walked out from behind the curtain, flipping her hair with her hand as she sauntered down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Deadly Six, from the Lost Hex, weighing in at 90 lbs., Zeena!"

"Looks like the lone female member of the Deadly Six is going to be in action tonight as well!" said Hiromi.

"Arguably the most manipulative of the group, we'll how she does tonight," said Tsubasa. "She might try to somehow use that to her advantage."

As the music ended, Zeena went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Lil' Kim - No Matter What They Say")**_

The green lights were replaced by purple-pink ones as the new music played and everyone saw Julie-Su walked out from behind the curtain and loud cheers emitted from the crowd. Smirking as she took out her blaster, Julie-Su held it up above her head and fired a few shots up high in the air to the beat of the music before making her way down the ramp and sliding into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 102 lbs., Julie-Su the Echidna!" said Aoi.

"Oh wow, the First Lady of the Chaotix is in the building!" said Hiromi. "This is definitely going to be another good match when these two ladies hook up!"

"We've seen some incredible action from the women already in that amazing match between Amy and Saffron," said Tsubasa. "And it looks like we're going to get a third one."

Julie-Su rose to her feet and went to her corner, where she placed her blaster outside on the steel steps. Afterwards she turned her attention to Zeena just as the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Julie-Su and Zeena, one on one!"

Julie-Su and Zeena met in the middle of the ring in a lockup and Julie-Su immediately began to use her strength, grabbing Zeena's arm and launching her across the ring into one of the corners so hard the Zeti crashed front first and staggered backwards, falling to the mat and holding her chest. Julie-Su walked to the same turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it, moving her dreadlocks from her face.

"Zeena's down after crashing into the corner and Julie-Su's on the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa. "She's looking to do even more damage from up there."

After sizing Zeena up, she leapt off the turnbuckle towards her. Zeena saw Julie-Su coming at her and rolled out of the way just before Julie-Su crashed to the mat, hitting her face on the mat.

"Zeena moved out of the way and Julie-Su hit nothing but the mat!" said Hiromi.

Cursing as she held her face, Julie-Su rolled over onto her back and not a second after she did, Zeena had gotten to her feet and landed an Elbow Drop down onto her before covering her.

1

2

Julie-Su got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin and still holding her face.

"Zeena gets a near fall as that little mishap was almost enough to put Julie-Su down just a few seconds after the match began," said Tsubasa. "She'd better be careful not to get caught up like that again or this match could be over."

Zeena got to her feet and pulled Julie-Su up by one of her arms. Wanting to return the favor for what Julie-Su did to her, Zeena threw her back first into one of the corners of the ring. As Julie-Su hit the corner, Zeena rushed her and drove her shoulder right into the echidna's body with a Shoulder Block. Holding her chest, Julie-Su found herself being thrown to the mat and covered by Zeena.

"Zeena sent Julie-Su into the corner herself and has her covered after nailing a Shoulder Block!" said Hiromi.

1

Julie-Su quickly broke the pin by forcefully kicking out.

"Julie-Su broke that pin as quick as she could," said Tsubasa. "She's trying to get back in this thing."

Zeena stood up and pulled Julie-Su up with her but as soon as she was to her feet, Julie-Su fought back against the Zeti with kicks to the midsection, causing her to double over. Taking advantage of the situation, Julie-Su backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran back at Zeena, wrapping an arm around her head and falling backwards to the mat, bringing Zeena with her and nailing a DDT.

"Very nice DDT from Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Zeena grit her teeth and held her head and neck as Julie-Su covered her.

1

Zeena quickly kicked out of the pin and rolled to the apron of the ring.

"Zeena returns the favor to Julie-Su and kicks out just as quick as she had done," said Tsubasa.

Julie-Su stood up and followed Zeena to the apron, reaching down and pulling her up by her hair. Once to her feet, Zeena delivered a forearm shot to Julie-Su's face, freeing herself from her grasp. As Julie-Su staggered from the shot to the face, Zeena ran over to the nearest turnbuckle, climbing to the top of it.

"After getting from Julie-Su's hold on her Zeena's made her way up to the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Looking and seeing Julie-Su still staggered, Zeena took that chance to leap at her with an arm outstretched. At the last second before Zeena reached Julie-Su, the echidna leapt up and caught the oncoming Zeti in the face with a Dropkick.

"Julie-Su counters Zeena with a Dropkick that fully hit its mark," said Tsubasa.

Zeena crashed to the mat and Julie-Su turned her onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Zeena barely managed to get her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Near fall for Julie-Su! She nearly had the match won off that amazing counter!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su stood and picked Zeena up, nailing a kick to her midsection and causing her to double over once again. Julie-Su backed into the ropes and after bouncing off them, ran at Zeena and got an arm around her neck. As Julie-Su began to turn her body, Zeena broke free from her grip and lifted her up sideways to her from behind, extending a knee underneath the echidna and dropping her back onto her knee with a Backbreaker.

"Zeena fights right back with a counter of her own, nailing a Backbreaker," said Tsubasa.

Julie-Su yelled out in pain as she fell off Zeena's knee to the mat and the Zeti covered her.

1

2

Julie-Su broke the pin by getting her shoulder off the mat right before the referee's hand came down for a three count.

"Whoa, that was real close!" said Hiromi. "I thought Zeena had her beat there!"

Frustration was beginning to show on Zeena's face as she stood up, angrily moving a strand of hair from her face and landing a few kicks down on Julie-Su before picking her up by her hair. Zeena threw a punch at Julie-Su's face but it was blocked by the echidna and she responded with a punch of her own. Zeena nearly lost her footing from the punch and Julie-Su wrapped her arm around her neck and executed a Neckbreaker on the Zeti, further damaging her head and neck.

"Julie-Su fighting back and gets right back into the mix with a Neckbreaker," said Tsubasa.

Zeena rolled over onto her back in pain and Julie-Su covered her.

1

Zeena fought against the pain she was in and kicked out as quickly as she could.

"Really fast kick out by Zeena!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su, in pain herself, ignored it to the best of her ability as she slowly stood up and picked Zeena up, delivering a few shots to her body before wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her up off her feet. Julie-Su then brought her lower region down on her exposed knee, nailing her backside with a Manhattan Drop.

"Very nice Manhattan Drop by Julie-Si," said Tsubasa.

Zeena grimaced before Julie-Su pushed her off her knee to the mat and covered her.

1

Zeena kicked out quickly a second time in a row.

"Man, another quick kick out by Zeena!" said Hiromi. "That girl's tough as nails, that's for sure!"

"As is Julie-Su," Tsubasa added. "We knew this was gonna be another barn burner and we're not being disappointed."

Julie-Su rolled off Zeena and took a couple seconds to catch her breath. As she did, she saw Zeena had gotten up to her knees. Not wanting to give the Zeti any time to recover, Julie-Su shot towards her and leapt at her, grabbing the back of her head with one hand and slamming her face into the mat with a One-Handed Bulldog.

"Julie-Su's doing the smart thing here, staying on Zeena and keeping her grounded!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su saw Zeena not moving after her attack and pushed her over onto her back, covering her.

1

Zeena got a foot on the nearby ropes, breaking the pin.

"That's three straight times that Zeena's broke out of a pin before the count of two," said Tsubasa. "Julie-Su's going to have to hit her with something major if she wants to keep her down at this point."

Julie-Su saw Zeena's foot on the ropes and angrily snatched it off before rolling to the outside of the ring and grabbing the Zeti's legs and trying to pull her to the outside. Feeling herself being pulled out, Zeena grabbed the bottom ropes to keep from being taken outside the ring and used some momentum to push Julie-Su off her. Using the ropes to pull herself back to her feet and seeing Julie-Su coming back for her, Zeena threw both of her feet through the ropes and drove them into the echidna's face so hard she staggered backwards into the barricade and fell to the floor.

"Oh ouch! Julie-Su just found out what Zeena's boots taste like!" said Hiromi.

Zeena rolled backwards to the center of the ring as the referee began to count Julie-Su out.

"Julie-Su's down on the outside and the referee's begun to count her out," said Tsubasa. "If he reaches the count of ten, this match is over and Zeena will be the winner."

Shaking the cobwebs from her head, Julie-Su fought her way back to her feet and managed to get back into the ring as the referee reached the count of six.

"Julie's made it back into the ring!" said Hiromi.

Zeena made a made dash for Julie-Su, pulling her to the center of the ring in a seated position, kneeled down behind her, clasped her hands under her chin and pulled back, locking on a Reverse Chin Lock.

"Now Zeena's keeping Julie-Su grounded with a submission hold," said Tsubasa.

"That's definitely not where Julie-Su wants to be right now! She'd better find a way out of this and fast!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su grit her teeth as she felt her neck being pulled back and she tried to pry the Zeti's hand off her. A few seconds passed before the referee asked Julie-Su if she wanted to give up and the echidna vehemently refused to do so. Zeena frowned, realizing Julie-Su wasn't going to submit and slammed her head down to the mat before covering her.

1

Julie-Su kicked out, coughing and holding her head as she did so.

"Julie-Su breaks out of a pin that fast after being locked in a Reverse Chin Lock for a considerable amount of time," said Tsubasa. "Both of these ladies have thrown everything they have at each other."

"Got to wonder what it's going to take for either one of them to keep the other down!" said Hiromi.

Zeena couldn't believe that Julie-Su was still going and after getting to her feet began to drop numerous kicks on her body in pure frustration. Julie-Su tried to get away by getting out of the ring but Zeena simply followed her and delivered more kicks to her every step of the way.

"Julie-Su's on the receiving end of a seemingly endless barrage of kicks from Zeena," said Tsubasa.

Eating more kicks from her opponent, Julie-Su used the ropes to pull herself up and once she was on her feet, Zeena wrapped her arms around her waist from behind and locked her hands together.

"Zeena's got her arms around Julie-Su from behind! It looks like she's going for the win by using her Big Bang!" said Hiromi.

As Zeena was about to execute the Big Bang, Julie-Su reached out and grabbed the top ropes and held onto them with all her might to keep Zeena from executing her finisher.

"Julie-Su's doing the best thing she can right now and holding onto the ropes with all she can to keep the Big Bang from happening," said Tsubasa.

Zeena tried to pull Julie-Su off away from the ropes and as she did so, the echidna threw her head back and headbutted her in the middle of her face multiple times, eventually forcing her to release her.

"Zeena just ate some serious headbutts and those were enough to ger Julie-Su free!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su turned to face the Zeti and threw a Clothesline at her. Zeena saw the attack coming and ducked underneath it, the momentum of the missed Clothesline causing Julie-Su to stagger.

"Julie-Su put all she had into that Clothesline but she missed," said Tsubasa.

Zeena leapt onto the ropes in front of her and used them to propel herself back at Julie-Su, turning a backflip in midair. However, Julie-Su caught the oncoming Zeti in her arms and held her upside down, locking her hands firmly around her waist.

"Julie-Su catches Zeena in her arms and oh man, look at the position she's got her in!" said Hiromi. "She's in perfect position for the Mari-Su!"

"If she hits that, that's a wrap," said Tsubasa.

Zeena tried to escape Julie-Su's grasp but the echidna used all her strength and kept her in place as she dropped down to her knees and drilled Zeena's head into the mat, hitting the Mari-Su and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Boom! There it is! The Mari-Su!" said Hiromi.

"Did you hear the impact of Zeena's head hitting the mat? Man, that was nasty," said Tsubasa.

Zeena's body fell over onto the mat, completely motionless as Julie-Su laid across her.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"That's all she wrote! Julie-Su has defeated Zeena!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Lil' Kim - "No Matter What They Say")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Julie-Su the Echidna!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered as the music played and the winner was announced. Julie-Su stood to her feet and the referee held her arm up in victory. Taking her arm back, Julie-Su exited the ring, picked up her blaster and placed it in its holster as she began to make her way up the ramp.

"Julie-Su gets the W in what was an amazing back and forth match!" said Hiromi.

"Her countering Zeena's Springboard Moonsault attempt into the Mari-Su was nothing short of amazing," said Tsubasa. "And that was all it took for Julie-Su to get the victory."

Reaching the stage, she looked back out at the crowd with a smirk before moving her dreadlocks from her face and taking her leave from the ringside area while the referee checked on Zeena.

"Another awesome match to get us started on our first night!" said Hiromi. "And we still have a lot more in store!"

"Julie-Su and Zeena gave us another match I'm sure we all will be talking about for a while," said Tsubasa. "And we're still a ways away from being done for tonight."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Julie-Su wiped her brow as she approached the locker room area, still reeling from her first victory. As she turned a corner, she heard a familiar voice.

"Pretty good job you did out there."

Looking to the direction of the voice, a grin appeared on her face as she saw Knuckles the Echidna leaned up against the wall near the Chaotix locker room, wearing his western style hat on his head. "You were watching, were you?"

"Of course I was," the male echidna replied, looking over at her as she approached him. "How could I not?"

Julie-Su's grin grew as she wrapped her arms around Knuckles neck, giving him a kiss on his cheek "Heh, glad you enjoyed what you saw."

"I did. Very much," Knuckles replied, wrapping his powerful arms around her and giving her a hug. "Come on, let's go. The others are waiting."

Julie-Su nodded her head and together with Knuckles walked into the Chaotix locker room. However, unknown to the both of them, two sets of eyes had been watching them from further down the hallway. The two figures walked forward, revealing themselves to be Kragok the Echidna and Lien-Da the Echidna.

"Acting as if she truly accomplished something worth talking about," said Kragok as he crossed his arms over his chest. "How pathetic."

"Pathetic doesn't begin to describe it," said Lien-Da before placing a hand on her hip and a dark, evil expression appearing on her face. "It's alright though. Let her celebrate. Because in due time, she'll be brought back to reality and remember her place."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like Kragok and Lien-Da weren't impressed at all with their sister's performance tonight!" said Hiromi. "And did you see the look on Lien-Da's face? Man, if looks could kill! And what did she mean by Julie-Su remembering her place?"

"That's a question only Lien-Da and Kragok know the answer to," said Tsubasa. "We all know too well the bad blood that Julie-Su has with her siblings. Only time will tell where that goes. But for right now, it's time for our next match of the night."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Ray the Flying Squirrel VS. Speedy~**_

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

As the music began to play, everyone saw Speedy walk out from behind the curtain and stand on the stage, a hard expression on his face. A few moments later, he stoically walked down the ramp and leapt from the floor over the top rope and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Battle Bird Armada, from Cocoa Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Speedy!"

"Speedy's going to be in action tonight and man look at the expression on his face!" said Hiromi. "He looks like he's all business!"

"That's him all the time," said Tsubasa. "And if history tells us anything, he's another that will do whatever it takes to get what he wants. We'll see if he'll come away with a victory in his first outing tonight."

As the music ended, Speedy went to his corner and leaned into it, waiting for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Jim Jones - "We Fly High")**_

As the new music began to play, everyone looked back at the stage and cheers came from the crowd as Ray came out from behind the stage, his usual smile present on his face. Leaping up into the air, he flew down the ramp and into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from Angel Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Ray the Flying Squirrel!" said Aoi.

"Check out Ray! He looks pumped and ready to go!" said Hiromi.

"It looks like we're going to have a match between two quick and agile competitors," said Tsubasa. "Don't blink everyone or you might just miss something."

As the music ended, Ray went to his corner and Speedy never took his eyes off him, looking at him with a look of almost disgust.

"Look at Speedy!" said Hiromi. "He's looking at Ray as if he can't stand being in the ring with him!"

"Perhaps he's trying to play some sort of mind games with him and get the mental edge before the match starts," said Tsubasa.

After making sure both competitors were ready, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Ray and Speedy ready to get it on!"

Speedy started the match off by rushing right for Ray, grabbing his arm and throwing him across the ring into one of the corners. As Ray hit the corner, stunned from the fast start that Speedy began with, he looked up and saw the bird at the adjacent corner. Speedy got a good running start before performing a cartwheel and then a backflip as he closed the distance with Ray. Waiting for the right moment, Ray leapt up and drove his feet into the back of Speedy's head with a Dropkick as soon as he was within reach.

"Speedy got this thing started off in an aggressive manner and it looked like he had Ray where he wanted him," said Tsubasa. "But Ray fights back with a great counter against him."

Holding the back of his head as he dropped to the mat, Speedy cursed out loud as Ray covered him.

1

2

Speedy kicked out of the pin, still holding his head.

"Ray gets us started off with a near fall!" said Hiromi. "That was an awesome counter that almost spelled the end for Speedy just as soon as the match started!"

Ray stood up and grabbed Speedy's head picking him up, but the bird fought back against him with hard punches to his midsection, forcing him to release him. Frowning at the squirrel, Speedy positioned his head between Ray's body and one of his arms while wrapping his arms around his waist. Before Speedy could do anything further, Ray quickly locked his arm around his head and fell backwards, taking Speedy with him and slamming his head into the mat with a DDT.

"Ray puts a stop to any offense Speedy tried to get going there by drilling him with a big time DDT," said Tsubasa.

Speedy once again held his head in pain before Ray quickly turned him over and covered him.

1

2

Speedy once again kicked out of the pin before the count of three.

"Another near fall for Ray!" said Hiromi. "He's beaten Speedy to the punch on two occasions now! We'll see if he can keep things going in his favor!"

Speedy got to a sitting position on the mat and Ray got behind him, wrapping an arm around his head to lock on a Sleeper Hold. However, Speedy quickly spun out of the squirrel's hold on him, got onto his back and wrapped his legs around his body and his arms around his neck, squeezing hard and locking on a Rear Naked Choke.

"Speedy counters a Sleeper Hold attempt and now has Ray caught in a Rear Naked Choke, which is arguably even more dangerous than the Sleeper Hold," said Tsubasa.

Ray was slowly flattened out on the mat and tried to escape from the submission but Speedy, if possible, began to apply even more pressure. The referee asked Ray if he wanted to give up but before he could respond, Speedy released the hold, got to his feet, and drove multiple kicks and stomps onto the squirrel's back, buckling him further before dropping down to cover him.

1

2

Ray got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Speedy gets a near fall for himself!" said Hiromi. "And man, he's being really aggressive in this match! Like he's trying to prove a point!"

"You got that same vibe huh?" Tsubasa asked. "So have I."

Speedy stood up and narrowed his eyes as Ray crawled over to the ropes and used them to help get back to his feet. As soon as Ray was to a vertical base, Speedy rushed him again. At the last second before Speedy made contact with him, Ray sidestepped the bird, causing Speedy to get hung up on the ropes. Ray took advantage of the situation by going back at Speedy and leveling him with an Elbow Smash so hard it sent the bird over the top rope and down to the outside of the ring.

"Speedy got caught up there and now he finds himself on the outside of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Speedy landed on his side hard and he slammed a fist down on the floor in frustration as the referee began to count him out. Taking a few seconds to regain his bearings, Speedy stood up and slid back into the ring at the count of seven.

"Speedy took advantage of being outside the ring and recovered some," said Tsubasa. "Smart move."

After Speedy had gotten to his feet, he saw Ray was rushing at him and had no time to react before the squirrel leapt sideways at him with his arms crossed over his chest and slammed his arms into him with a Flying Cross Chop, knocking him down to the mat.

"Ray came flying at Speedy there and brought him down with an impressive Flying Cross Chip to the chest!"

Speedy grimaced and tried to stand up but Ray kept him grounded and covered him.

1

Speedy was close enough to the ropes to grab them, quickly breaking the pin.

"Speedy used the ropes to break the pin as quick as he could," said Tsubasa.

Ray rolled to the apron of the ring and stood up, going to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing to the top of it, kneeling down as he waited for Speedy to stand. Fighting his way back to his feet, Speedy stumbled a bit before turning in Ray's direction and the squirrel leapt of the turnbuckle at him, turning his body in mid air and bringing the heel of his foot down across his face with a Flying Spinning Heel Kick.

"Oh wow! Ray nails a Flying Spinning Heel Kick right to the face of Speedy!" said Hiromi.

"That was hella impressive, I got to admit," said Tsubasa. "Very nice maneuver by Ray."

The impact of the maneuver sent Speedy across the ring to the other side on his back and Ray crawled over to cover him after landing on the mat.

1

Speedy once again grabbed the ropes to break the pin.

"The ropes came into play again as Speedy used them to break the pin a second time!" said Hiromi.

Ray stood up and grabbed Speedy by his head, leading him over to one of the corners but as soon as they reached it, Speedy grabbed Ray by his head and repeatedly slammed it into the top turnbuckle before throwing him back first into the corner.

"Jeez, Speedy was all over Ray right there and now has him against the turnbuckle," said Tsubasa.

Knocked for a loop from the multiple shots to his head, Ray had a dazed look on his face and Speedy made his move. Leaping up onto the middle ropes on the sides of Ray, Speedy placed his hands behind the squirrel's head and his feet on his stomach, falling backwards and propelling Ray out of the corner with a Monkey Flip that sent the squirrel flying and landing back first in the middle of the ring.

"A huge Monkey Flip from Speedy and Ray landed pretty damn hard in the middle of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Ray arched his back and held his head as Speedy went to him and covered him.

1

Ray quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Ray kicks out and the match continues," said Tsubasa.

Speedy grabbed Ray by his head and roughly pulled him to his feet, backing him into one of the corners of the ring and looking behind him at the opposite corner, a smirk appearing on his face.

"Judging from that look on his face it looks like Speedy's got something nasty planned!" said Hiromi.

Grabbing Ray's arm, Speedy made a move to throw him across the ring. However, Ray countered and instead sent an unsuspecting Speedy into the corner so hard that the bird stumbled out of the corner.

"Big counter from Ray," said Tsubasa. "This could be just what he needs."

Seeing Speedy off balance, Ray decided to climb to the top of the corner he was in and once on the top turnbuckle, he leapt at Speedy with his body outstretched. Just before Ray was going to connect with Speedy, the bird threw one of his feet up and slammed it into Ray's face with a Big Boot, knocking him out of the air and down to the mat on his back.

"Holy Cow! Ray looked to be going for a Flying Clothesline but Speedy shut that down with a Big Boot that almost put Ray through the mat!" said Hiromi.

Ray looked to be completely motionless as Speedy dropped down to cover him.

1

2

Ray got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Oh wow, I got to give it to Ray for kicking out of that one," said Tsubasa.

"Same here! I thought that Speedy for sure had it there!" said Hiromi.

Gritting his teeth, Speedy got to his feet and picked Ray up with him, lifting him up in the air in the Suplex position before falling down to the mat on his back and taking Ray with him, hitting the aforementioned maneuver and rolling over into a pin.

1

Ray again kicked out of the pin.

"Ray kicks out again, this time after being hit with a Suplex," said Tsubasa.

"I know this can't be sitting well with Speedy!" said Hiromi.

Speedy's eye twitched a bit before he stood up and roughly pulled Ray up, landing a knee to his gut before leaping up onto his shoulders in a seated position, locking his legs around his head and bringing him down head first to the mat with a Hurricarana.

"A Hurricarana from Speedy," said Tsubasa. "He's doing everything he possibly can to keep Ray down and this just may do it."

Ray landed on his back and again found himself being covered by Speedy.

1

Ray kicked out yet again, this time getting a pop from the crowd.

"Man you've got to be kidding me!" said Hiromi. "That squirrel is absolutely refusing to stay down!"

Speedy was almost beside himself at how Ray was still fighting back and he felt something snap inside him. Getting to his feet, he picked Ray up and his eyes once again fell on one of the corners of the ring.

"Speedy's got that look again on his face that we saw earlier," said Tsubasa.

Holding onto Ray tightly, Speedy ran full speed to the corner with Ray and threw the squirrel through the turnbuckle and right into the steel post behind the turnbuckle shoulder first.

"Oh my gosh! Ray just got sent shoulder first into that steel post!" said Hiromi.

The sickening smacking noise of Ray's shoulder making contact with the post went throughout the stadium and the squirrel had a look of intense pain on his face.

"This is a really bad spot for Ray," said Tsubasa.

Speedy grabbed Ray and pulled him out of the corner down on his back in front of the turnbuckle. He turned his attention to the turnbuckle before him and climbed to the top of it, facing away from the ring and looking at the crowd.

"Speedy's made his way to the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

"And look at the position he's in," said Tsubasa. "It looks like he's going for the Kukku Splash."

"If he nails that, its a wrap!" said Hiromi.

As his eyes fell on the crowd, Speedy saw they all began to boo him and a smirk appeared on his face before leaping backwards at a very high angle, performing a backflip feet above the ring and falling down stomach first onto Ray with the Kukku Splash.

"There's the Kukku Splash and Speedy hit all of it!" said Tsubasa.

The air was completely knocked out of Ray and he lay motionless as Speedy hooked his leg and covered him.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Speedy has defeated Ray!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Speedy!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the stadium as the music played and the winner was announced. Speedy stood up off Ray and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Seedy gets the win over Ray in a hard fought match but yo, is it me or was he just a tad bit more aggressive than we were expecting?" Hiromi wondered out loud.

"It's clear he was feeling some type of way for him to be as intense as he was," said Tsubasa. "And that aggressive edge helped get him the win here tonight."

Taking his arm back, Speedy turned his attention back to the downed Ray and narrowed his eyes at him before using his foot to nudge him over to the edge of the ring and out of the ring to the floor.

"Oh, what the hell! Now he's kicking Ray out of the ring!" said Hiromi. "Literally kicking a guy when he's down! You've already won the match dude! What does he get from doing this!?"

"He's obvious making some sort of statement," said Tsubasa. "It looked as if that's what he was doing the entire match."

Going back to stand in the middle of the ring, Speedy heard the boos intensify and he promptly brushed them off with a scoff before taking his leave from the ring, heading up the ramp and leaving behind the curtain while the referee checked on Ray outside the ring.

"Speedy won the match but I'm going to say this right now, I'm not a fan of his actions after the match!" said Hiromi.

"It goes without saying that Speedy made an impact in more ways than one tonight," said Tsubasa. "Got to wonder if his actions is going to have some dire consequences as we move forward. Oh, and it looks like we're getting word from Yuki in the back?"

"For real?" Hiromi asked. "Hey Yuki, what's going on girl?"

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

A female falcon wearing an extravagant dress was standing in the backstage area holding a microphone. "Hey guys! Yuki Himura here! I've been assigned to be MCW's interviewer and you'd best believe that I'm going to be getting all the juicy bits of info from the MCW Competitors to see what's going on back here." She looked to the side and her eyes fell on someone. "Ah, speaking of which..."

The person Yuki saw was Speedy, making his way towards the back after his match against Ray. "Hey Speedy!"

The bird stopped in his tracks and looked over, seeing Yuki approaching him.

"Congrats on your victory tonight," said Yuki. "Definitely the right foot to get started on. But I have to say, your actions during the match as well as after the match were highly questionable. Care to explain yourself and what that was all about?"

Speedy gave the falcon a look of slight surprise, almost as if he did a double take of her question. "I find it funny and at the same time odd that you of all people is questioning my actions. I would think it would be obvious."

"Obvious? Well excuse me for not catching on as quickly as you would've thought I would," said Yuki. "Want to elaborate on what you mean by that?"

A few seconds of silence went by before Speedy finally answered. "You'll find out in time. As a matter of fact, not only you but everyone will find out.. But I'll tell you this much - actions speak louder than words." After he finished speaking, he continued on his way towards the locker room area, leaving Yuki behind.

"Well that got me nowhere fast," said Yuki, placing a hand on her hip. "Does make me wonder what he meant by that. Hiromi, Tsubasa, back to you guys!"

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Yuki! Wow, Speedy didn't even try to answer the question!" said Hiromi. "Me, as well as everyone else I'm sure, wants to know why he did what he did but we're left with even more questions! What the hell did he mean that Yuki should've known why he did what he did and that we'll all find out in time!?"

Tsubasa shrugged his shoulders. "You got me. The only person that knows the answers to those questions are Speedy and it looks like we'll find out when he's ready. But as we move on, we're going right into our next match. Let's see what we're about to be treated to next."

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: The Wolf Pack (Leeta Wolf and Lyco Wolf) VS. The Mercian Freedom Fighters (Mari-An the Echidna and Thorn the Lop)~**_

 _ **(Upfront feat. Res and Chikaya - "What People Say")**_

As the music began to play the lights were replaced by a green hue and everyone watched as two figures walked out onto the stage, both of them wearing cloaks. Removing their cloaks, the two figures were revealed to be Mari-An and Thorn and the crowd cheered at seeing them. The two Mobians walked side by side down the ramp and entered the ring together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Mercian Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 195 lbs., Mari-An the Echidna and Thorn the Lop!"

"It looks like we're going to have Tag Team action now and its going to feature the two ladies of the Mercian Freedom Fighters!" said Hiromi. "These ladies definitely know how to throw down with the best of them!"

"A change of pace as we're about to be treated to our first Tag Team match," said Tsubasa. "Looking real forward to seeing what Mari-An and Thorn bring to the table as a team as well as who their opponents are gonna be."

Mari-An and Thorn went to their corner, removed their cloaks and placed them outside the ring as they waited for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Shakira - "She Wolf")**_

As the new music began to play, the sound of howling could be heard and as everyone turned their attention to the stage, they saw Leeta and Lyco run out from behind the curtain and down the ramp, ending up on opposite sides of the ring and letting out louder howls, getting cheers from the crowd before the two of them leapt up onto the apron of the ring and leapt over the ropes into the ring in unison.

"And the opponents, representing the Wolf Pack, weighing in at a combined weight of 220 lbs., Leeta Wolf and Lyco Wolf!" said Aoi.

"Whoa, the Wolf Pack's in the house tonight!" said Hiromi. "And it looks like the twins of the squad are going to be in action!"

"Very interesting match up we have here," said Tsubasa. "Leeta and Lyco, bein twin sisters, are going to have amazing chemistry and have a combination of strength and speed to work with while Mari-An and Thorn, being good friends, are going to have chemistry as well and possibly more experience when it comes to being a team. I don't think I could've thought of a better way for our first Tag Team to have come about."

As the music stopped playing Leeta and Lyco went to their corner and it was decided that Leeta and Mari-An would begin the match. After Lyco and Thorn got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "The Wolf Pack and the Mercian Freedom Fighters about to get it on in MCW's very first Tag Team match!"

Leeta and Mari-An met in the middle of the ring in a lockup and after a brief struggle, Mari-An used her strength to send Leeta across the ring into one of the empty corners. As Leeta hit the corner, she looked up and had no time to react as Mari-An followed her and slammed her arm into her chest with a hard Clothesline.

"Mari-An puts her strength to use at the get-go and nails Leeta with a pretty vicious Clothesline," said Tsubasa.

Leeta grit her teeth and fell out of the corner to the mat and Mari-An covered her.

1

Leeta kicked out of the pin.

"Just a one count on the first pin attempt of the match!" said Hiromi.

Getting to her feet, Mari-An grabbed ahold of one of Leeta's arm and pulled her up as well, landing a few elbow shots to the wolf's arm. Gritting her teeth and fighting back, Leeta grabbed Mari-An's arm and twisted it, attempting to put a submission hold on her. Thinking quickly, Mari-An performed a cartwheel, managing to free her arm as she got to her feet and used one of her legs to sweep Leeta's legs out from under her and knock her back down to the mat.

"Some very nice maneuvers from Mari-An as she shows of some impressive agility and has Leeta down once again," said Tsubasa.

Thorn applauded Mari-An's maneuver as the echidna quickly covered her opponent.

1

Leeta kicked out quickly a second time.

"Another quick kick out by Leeta!" said Hiromi.

As Mari-An began to get to her feet, Leeta practically pounced on Mari-An and immediately went after one of her arms, attempting to lock on a Cross Armbreaker.

"Leeta pounces on Mari-An seemingly out of nowhere," said Tsubasa.

"And she's trying to go for a submission hold on Mari-An's arm!" Hiromi added.

Lyco began to clap her hands, cheering her sister on and Mari-An held onto her own arm to keep Leeta from fully locking the hold on. Leeta grit her teeth and kept trying to lock the hold on but Mari-An surprised her by managing to fight her way back to her feet. Despite this, Leeta continued to try locking the hold on but Mari-An began to lift her off the mat and slam her down on her upper back and the back of her neck, freeing herself from the wolf's hold on her.

"Mari-An managed to escape from Leeta's submission attempt," said Tsubasa.

"And did you see how she did it!? Geez, I nearly forgot just how strong that girl is to be able to lift Leeta up and slam her down like that!" said Hieomi.

Leeta held the back of her neck as she rolled onto her back and Mari-An covered her.

1

2

Leeta got her shoulder off the mat.

"Mari-An gets a nearfall over Leeta as a result of that counter," said Tsubasa.

As she got her shoulder off the mat, Leeta brought her arm back down onto Mari-An's head, nailing her in her temple.

"Ooo, elbow right to the dome!" said Hiromi.

Knocked for a slight loop, Mari-An rolled off Leeta onto her front, trying to get her wits back about her. Leeta took this opportunity to get back to her feet and after rubbing the back of her neck, she landed multiple kicks down onto Mari-An's entire back.

"Now Leeta's all over Mari-An with hard kick after hard kick," said Tsubasa.

Mari-An tried to get away from Leeta but the wolf was relentless in her attack and she got hit with more kicks before Leeta turned her over onto her back and covered her.

1

Mari-An managed to quickly kick out of the pin, pain etched on her face from the kicks she received.

"Mari-An kicked out that fast even after being nailed with all of those kicks!" said Hiromi.

Leeta rose to her feet and picked Mari-An up with her, looking to one of the empty corners and making a move to throw her into it. However, Mari-An countered the Irish Whip and sent Leeta herself into the corner. Leeta hit the corner and she remembered what Mari-An had done earlier in the match. Looking up, she saw the echidna running at her, going for another Clothesline. Waiting until she was within reach, Leeta threw up both of her feet and slammed them into Mari-An's face, knocking her down.

"Leeta was prepared that time and she caught Mari-An right in the face as she was coming in for another Clothesline," said Tsubasa.

Lyco applauded and cheered for her sister as Leeta dropped down and covered Mari-An.

1

2

Mari-An shot her shoulder off the mat.

"So close on that one but Mari-An keeps this match alive for her and Thorn!" said Hiromi.

Leeta rolled off Mari-An under the ropes and stood up on the apron. Turning her attention to one of the turnbuckles, Leeta made her way over to it and climbed to the top of it.

"Leeta's made her way to the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa.

"We're about to have a flying wolf on our hands!" Hiromi added.

Once on top, Leeta looked down at Mari-An who was still down on the mat and leapt off the turnbuckle, descending down to her and driving her knee into midsection.

"Leeta nails a Knee Drop from the top," said Tsubasa.

"Hashtag bars!" Hiromi said with a laugh. "But man, that was pretty brutal! Mari-An looks like the air got knocked completely out of her!"

Mari-An coughed hard after the impact and clutched her stomach while rolling onto her side. Leeta turned Mari-An back over and covered her.

1

Mari-An was close enough to the ropes to grab them, breaking the pin as quick as she could.

"Those ropes may have been Mari-An's only chance of breaking that pin," said Tsubasa.

Standing up, Leeta picked Mari-An up to her feet and lifted her up upside down in her arms. However, Mari-An used the momentum to continue turning until she was back on her feet and lifted Leeta herself up in her arms sideways.

"Mari-An counters Leeta and now has he up in a very compromising position!" said Hiromi.

Demonstration incredible strength, Mari-An walked to the middle of the ring with Leeta in her arms and slammed the wolf down back first on her exposed knee, hitting a Backbreaker.

"Picture perfect Backbreaker executed by Mari-An," said Tsubasa.

Leets grit her teeth in pain as she fell off Mari-An's knee to the mat and was covered by the echidna.

1

Leeta fought through the pain she was in and kicked out as fast as she could.

"Leeta showing some heart and guts to kick out of that as fast as she did!" said Hiromi.

Keeping Leeta grounded, Mari-An made her way to the wolf's upper body, grabbed one of her arms and tried to lock a Cross Armbreaker on her.

"Mari-An's trying to return the favor for what Leeta did earlier by going for a submission on her arm of her own," said Tsubasa.

Seeing the dangerous spot she was in, Leeta rolled backwards to escape Mari-An's submission attempt and then leapt at her and drove her elbow into her chest, immediately covering her afterwards.

"Leeta's got Mari-An pinned after escaping from that potential submission and landing an Elbow Drop on her!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Mari-An kicked out of the pin, still holding her chest as a result of Leeta's Elbow Drop.

"That was nearly enough to keep Mari-An down for the count," said Tsubasa.

Standing up, Leeta looked to her corner and saw Lyco holding her hand out to her.

"It looks like Lyco's ready to get in on the action!" said Hiromi.

Feeling a bit exhausted from going back and forth with Mari-An, Leeta went to her sister and tagged her.

"There's the tag and here comes Lyco," said Tsubasa.

The crowd cheered as Lyco entered the ring and Leeta exited it. Mari-An, still holding her chest, rose up to her feet and as she turned to Lyco, the wolf ran at her, grabbed one of her hands and front-flipped onto the mat on her back. Lyco then kipped right back up to her feet and used her free arm to sweep Mari-An's legs out from under her, knocking her back down to the mat and covering her.

1

Mari-An kicked out.

"Impressive moves by Lyco being shown off there as she comes in like a bat out of hell!" said Hiromi.

Lyco positioned herself at Mari-An's upper body, sitting her up and attempting to wrap an arm around her neck from behind.

"Looks like Lyco's got a submission hold of some sort in mind here," said Tsubasa.

However, Mari-An began to fight back by lifting up one of her knees and repeatedly throwing it back at Lyco and nailing her in her head.

"Mari-An's slamming her knee right into Lyco's head over and over again, doing all she can to get out of this position!" said Hiromi.

Lyco tried to keep locking her submission on but one final knee from Mari-An forced her off the echidna and down to the mat on her back in a daze.

"That last knee was enough and Lyco looks like she's completely out of it right now," said Tsubasa.

Thorn clapped for her partner as Mari-An backed up onto Lyco and covered her.

1

2

Lyco got her shoulder off the mat.

"Near fall for Mari-An! She almost had Lyco beat after all those knees to the head!" said Hiromi.

Rolling off Lyco in the direction of her corner, Mari-An looked up and saw Thorn with her hand outstretched to her.

"Looks like Thorn's ready to get into the match," said Tsubasa.

Reaching up towards her, Mari-An tagged her partner.

"And here comes Thorn!" said Hiromi. "She looks all set and ready to go!"

The crowd cheered once again as Thorn entered the ring and Mari-An rolled to the apron. Looking and seeing Lyco beginning to get back to her feet, Thorn ran at the wolf, leapt at her and wrapped an arm around her head. However, Lyco stood her ground and wrapped her arm around Thorn, holding her tight in her grasp. Thorn tried to escape but Lyco spun around in a circle before slamming the rabbit down on the back of her neck with a Spinning Back Suplex, bridging her body into a pin.

"Lyco counters a Running Bulldog from Thorn and completely drills her with a Spinning Back Suplex," said Tsubasa.

"And she has her pinned down as well!" Hiromi added.

1

2

Thorn kicked out of the pin just before the referee's hand came down for three.

"Thorn was nearly beaten just seconds after being tagged into the match," said Tsubasa.

"No way was she about to go out like that!" said Hiromi. "That would've been embarrassing as all hell! But she's still in this thing, keeping it alive for her and Mari-An!"

As Lyco was going to stand up, Thorn surprised her by quickly pulling her back down to the mat on her front, getting on the side of her, grabbing her arm and locking on an Armbar.

"Thorn's got Lyco trapped in an Arbmar here," said Tsubasa.

"Not where Lyco wants to be at all!" said Hiromi. "And look at the torque Thorn has in that Armbar! She's got that thing fully locked on and doesn't look like she's going to be letting it go anytime soon!"

Lyco grit her teeth as she felt her arm being pulled backwards by Thorn and she tried to escape from it but Thorn had her trapped in place and applied more pressure to the hold. The referee asked Lyco if she wanted to give up and the wolf shook her head, refusing to do so.

"Lyco's not giving up though," said Tsubasa.

Thorn continued to pulled back on her opponent's arm before pushing Lyco over onto her back and covering her.

1

Lyco kicked out as quickly as she could.

"Wow! Lyco was on the receiving end of that Armbar for a bit and still managed to kick out after only a one count!" said Hiromi.

Thorn rolled off Lyco and held the back of her head, still feeling the effects of the Spinning Back Suplex Lyco delivered to her. A few seconds later, she stood up and picked Lyco up. As soon as the wolf was to her feet, she used her good arm to deliver a hard elbow to the face of the rabbit. Thorn staggered on her feet and dropped to a knee. Lyco took this chance to make her way over to one of the empty corners and began to climb to the top turnbuckle.

"Lyco's taking advantage of the situation and has climbed tot he top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa.

Once on top, she watched Thorn stand back up to her feet and that's when she made her move by leaping at the rabbit and slamming both of her feet into her chest with a Missile Dropkick, sending her across the ring and down onto her back.

"Whoo-wee, what a Missile Dropkick that was!" said Hiromi. "Lyco nearly sent Thorn right out of the ring with that one!"

Leeta applauded her sister as Lyco hit the mat, crawled over to Thorn and covered her.

1

Thorn was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"The ropes may have been the only thing that could've saved Thorn there," said Tsubasa.

Lyco rolled off Thorn and the two females slowly got back to their feet and once they were up, Lyco rushed at Thorn and threw a fist aimed for her head. Thorn sidestepped the punch, grabbed Lyco's arm and brought her down to the mat with an Arm Drag. Once Lyco was in a seated position, Thorn knelt down behind her, clasped her hands under her chin, and began to pull back on it, locking on a Reverse Chin Lock.

"Thorn's got Lyco down and in yet another submission hold!" said Hiromi. "She's doing a really great job of wearing her down with tese submission holds!"

Lyco tried to pry thorn's hands off but the rabbit had a tight grip on her and was increasing the pressure with each second that passed by. The referee was about to ask Lyco if she wanted to give up but Thorn pulled her back down to the mat and covered her.

1

Lyco quickly kicked out, coughing and holding her throat as she did so.

"Lyco's definitely showing the effects of that Reverse Chin Lock," said Tsubasa.

Thorn stood up and picked Lyco up, holding her by her head and landing forearm shots to her face, backing her up into the ropes as she did so and grabbing one of her arms. Backing up and beginning to throw Lyco across the ring, Thorn was caught by surprise by the wolf as Lyco countered the Irish Whip attempt, locked her arm around her head and fell backwards to the mat, bringing Thorn down head first with a DDT.

"Oh! Lyco fights back by nailing a DDT! That was big time right there!" said Hiromi.

As Thorn's body fell to the side, Lyco quickly rolled over onto thorn and covered her.

1

Thorn kicked out of the pin as quickly as she could.

"Now Thorns' the one to kick out quickly," said Tsubasa.

Leeta shouted directions to Lyco, telling her not to give Thorn any time to recover. Lyco listened to her sister, standing to her feet and picking Thorn up. She got behind the rabbit, wrapped her arms around her waist and used her strength to lift Thorn up, bend backwards and slam her down on the back of her neck with a German Suplex, bridging her body into a pin.

"A huge German Suplex from Lyco and she has Thorn pinned as well!" said Hiromi.

1

Thorn kicked out once again.

"Oh man, Thorn kicked out of even that real fast," said Tsubasa.

"These two are really going at it and showing a hell of a lot of resiliency!" Hiromi added.

Mari-An called out to Thorn, giving her words of encouragement. Lyco stood up and bent over to pick Thorn up but as she did, the rabbit shot off the mat and drove her bicep into Lyco's face, hitting a European Uppercut.

"Big shot to the face by Thorn," said Tsubasa.

As Lyco staggered backwards, Thorn ran at her, leapt up and drove her knee into the wolf's face, knocking her down to the mat.

"And another, this time Thorn slamming her knee right into Lyco's face!" said Hiromi. "She's going to have one hell of a bruise after that one!"

Leeta covered her mouth in concern for her sister while Mari-An applauded her partner. Thorn crawled over tot he downed Lyco and covered her.

1

Lyco reached out and grabbed the ropes, breaking the pin.

"This time the ropes save Lyco as they had saved Thorn just a few moments ago," said Tsubasa.

Thorn got to her feet, pulled Lyco up and applied a Headlock to her as she lead her over to one of the empty corners and set Lyco up on the top turnbuckle. Climbing up to the top turnbuckle along with Lyco, Thorn placed one of the wolf's arms over the back of her head and proceeded to lift her upside down in the Suplex position before falling backwards to the mat, taking Lyco with her and slamming her down with a massive Superplex.

"Thorn hits a big Superplex on Lyco!" said Hiromi. "That's got to be it!"

Lyco looked to be completely motionless as Thorn rolled over to cover her.

1

2

Leeta shot into the ring and ran over to Thorn, nailing her in the back with a kick which broke up the pin.

"Leeta got into the ring and broke up the pin just in time," said Tsubasa.

Mari-An entered the ring then and went for Leeta, tackling the wolf across the ring and through the ropes to the outside of the ring.

"Mari-An's back into the fray and she sends herself and Leeta tot he outside of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Looking to the outside of the ring and seeing her sister and Mari-An going at each other, Lyco got to her feet and made a move to go to the outside of the ring but Thorn had gotten up as well, going to Lyco and stopping her in her tracks. Turning Lyco around to face her, Thorn connected with a hard kick to her stomach, making her double over. Thorn placed Lyco's head between her legs and made a cross sign with her hands, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Uh oh, Lyco turned her back on Thorn to go and try to help Leeta but that may have been the biggest mistake she could've made," said Tsubasa.

"No kidding!" said Hiromi. "Look at the position she's in! It looks like Thorn's about to lay her out with the Halberd Bomb!"

Thorn bent over, wrapped her arms around Lyco's waist and hoisted her up onto her shoulders in a seated position. However, Lyco used the momentum from Thorn lifting her to swing her legs right back down to the mat and she fought back by driving her knee right into the rabbit's stomach, causing her to double over.

"Lyco just escaped from the Halbred Bomb position!" said Tsubasa.

Lyco placed one of Thorn's arms over the back of her neck and lifted her up upside down in the Suplex position before dropping to a seated position and slamming Thorn down head first with the Harvest, causing the crowd to pop loudly.

"The Harvest!" said Hiromi. "Lyco just hit the Harvest out of nowhere on Thorn when it seemed Thorn had her with the Halbred Bomb!"

Thorn fell to the side in a heap and Lyco covered her.

"There's the cover!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Leeta and Lyco come out on top over Mari-An and Thorn!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Shakira - "She Wolf")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Leeta Wolf and Lyco Wolf!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and the winners were announced. As Lyco stood up off Thorn, Leeta reentered the ring and after walking over to her sister, the referee held their arms up in victory.

"What an amazing first Tag Team match!" said Hiromi. "Both teams came with it but Lyco manages to get the win for her and Leeta in a very impressive fashion!"

"Both teams truly showed what it means to be a team as they did all they could to try and get the win over the other," said Tsubasa. "It really could've went either way but the wolf twins were the better team on this night."

Taking their arms away, Leeta and Lyco hugged one another, both of them proud and happy for their victory. Mari-An reentered the ring a few seconds later and went to the downed Thorn, checking on her and making sure she was okay.

"Definitely got to give it up for Mari-An and Thorn!" said Hiromi. "We knew those girls were gonna be tough customers for Leeta and Lyco and there were certain points where it looked like they would get the win!"

"No doubt about that," said Tsubasa. "They may have been on the losing side tonight, but we're just getting started tonight. I have a feeling they will be back, better than they were tonight."

Looking at their opponents, Leeta and Lyco pulled away from their embrace and helped Mari-An stand Thorn up to her feet. Thorn reassured everyone that she was okay and together with Mari-An shook Leeta and Lyco's hands, congratulating them on their win, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"Amazing sportsmanship being shown by both teams!" said Hiromi. "Gotta love it!"

Taking their hands back, Mari-An and Thorn took their leave from the ring, picking up their cloaks and walking up the ramp, leaving the wolf twins in the ring, where they both let out howls of victory.

"Leeta and Lyco get things in the Tag Team division started off in an awesome way," said Tsubasa. "When it comes to Tag Team matches, these four ladies just set the bar and we'll see who else will step up to follow in their footsteps."

* * *

 _ **~The Pronghorn Sisters' Locker Room~**_

Clove and Cassia had just seen the ending of the previous match between the Wolf Pack and the Mercian Freedom Fighters. Clove noticed her sister had been rather quiet and as she looked over to her, she saw Cassia in very deep thought. "You alright?" she asked. "You look like you have something on your mind."

Cassia was silent a little longer before answering. "I'm fine. Just thinking."

Clove raised an eyebrow. "About what?"

"About how it's finally here," said Cassia. "The night when this promotion finally got up and going has arrived, as has our chance for a new beginning."

The look on Clove's face softened a bit as she knew what her sister was getting at. "You're right. Things definitely haven't been easy for us but we now have a chance to prove ourselves and show that we're the best that this promotion has to offer."

Cassia nodded at her sister and held her hand out to her. "You and me sister. Us against the world."

Clove extended her hand and held her sister's in a tight but loving grip, squeezing her hand for reassurance.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like the Pronghorn Sisters are as determined as ever to stake their claim to being the best here in MCW!" said Hiromi. "And after all that those two have been through to get to where they are now, I have to say its a blessing that they've gotten to this point in their lives!"

"Those two certainly have been through more than anyone deserves to go through," said Tsubasa. "They certainly do have what it takes to be major players here. We'll see where the sisters go from here. For now, its time to get into our next match of the night."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Barby Koala VS. Nic the Weasel~**_

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

As the music began to play everyone looked toward the stage and saw Nic walk out from behind the curtain, a hand on her hip and sporting her signature hat on her head. A smirk appearing on her face as she looked out at the crowd, she readjusted her hat and began to saunter her way down the ramp and slide underneath the bottom ropes into the ring, standing to her feet and striking a pose in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 90 lbs., Nic the Wesel!"

"Treasure hunter supreme Nic is in the building tonight!" said Hiromi. "She can be a tough customer for anyone!"

"That she can and whoever her opponent is tonight is gonna have to be on their A-game to be able to come out on top against one such as herself," said Tsubasa.

Nic went to her corner as her music stopped playing and removed her hat, placing it on the outside of the ring as she waited for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Iggy Azalea - "Work")**_

The fans once again looked to the stage as the new music began to play and they cheered loudly as they saw Barby come out from behind the curtain and stand on the stage with her arms out to the side before making her way down the ramp and as she reached the ring she leapt through the ropes into the ring and got to her feet, once again holding her arms out to the side amidst the cheering crowd.

"And the opponent, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 90 lbs., Barby Koala!" said Aoi.

"The Downunda Freedom Fighters' Leading Lady's also going tos how her stuff tonight!" said Hiromi.

"This is going to be a very interesting matchup," said Tsubasa. "Barby's as tough as they come, especially after all she's been through with the Downunda Freedom Fighters. Looking forward to how this one turns out."

Barby backed up to her corner and as her eyes fell on Nic, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Barby and Nic are ready to mix it up!" said Hiromi.

Barby and Nic met in the center of the ring and when it looked like they were going to lock up, Nic surprised Barby with a knee to the gut, causing her to double over. The crowd booed the weasel as she grabbed Barby by her hair, led her to one of the sides of the ring and through her through the ropes to the outside of the ring.

"Nic takes advantage of the situation and sends Barby to the outside," said Tsubasa.

Barby landed on one of her knees and as she stood back up, she looked up and saw Nic had launched her self out of the ring and brought her down to the ground on her back with a Vaulting Body Press.

"What a move by Nic!" said Hiromi. "Just as it looked like Barby was going to get back in the ring, Nic puts a stop to that with one huge dive out of the ring!"

Nic stood up off Barby and smirked as she rolled back inside the ring as the referee began to count Barby out.

"Nic's back in the ring and the referee has begun his count," said Tsubasa. "Barby's got ten seconds to work with here before she's counted out."

Gingerly standing back up to her feet, Barby held her front as she slid back into the ring at the count of six. As soon as Barby was back inside, Nic rushed her and began to rain down hard kicks and stomps on her.

"Nic's not giving Barby even the slightest chance! She's all over her!" said Hiromi.

Barby covered up as best she could but many of Nic's kicks got through. After one last kick, Nic turned her attention to the nearest turnbuckle, walked over to it and climbed to the top of it. After sizing up Barby, Nic leapt off at the koala and drove her knee into her chest.

"Nic lands a huge Knee Drop from the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa.

Barby clutched her chest and turned over onto her side but Nic forced her onto her back once more and covered her.

1

Barby reached out and grabbed the nearby bottom ropes, breaking the pin.

"The ropes got Barby out of that one!" said Hiromi.

Nic bent over and lifted Barby up sideways in her ways, standing up and going to the turnbuckle she just leapt off and climbed to the middle turnbuckle, still holding Barby in her arms.

"What the hell's Nic about to do here?" Tsubasa asked.

"If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's about to do a Fall Away Slam from the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Before Nic could do anything further, Barby began to fight back by landing repeated elbows to the side of Nic's head. The weasel lost her balance and Barby took that chance to push off the turnbuckle at Nic, knocking her off the turnbuckle and down to the mat on her back with a Crossbody, immediately hooking her leg as she covered her.

"Barby's got Nic pinned down after a huge counter," said Tsubasa.

"She may have her here!" said

1

2

Nic kicked out of the pin.

"A near fall for Barby," said Tsubasa. "That Crossbody counter was almost the reversal of fortune for her."

"Nic better watch out for things like that as this match continues!" Hiromi added.

Barby got off Nic and watched as the weasel rolled to the middle of the ring, slowly starting to stand up. Barby waited until Nic was standing before running at her, leaping and wrapping an arm around her head. Nic, however, stood her ground and threw Barby off her face first into the mat.

"Nic just threw Barby off her like she was nothing," said Tsubasa.

"Right down on her face too!" said Hiromi.

Barby clutched her throbbing face as Nic kicked her over onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Barby kicked out, still holding her face.

"Now a nearfall comes the way of Nic," said Tsubasa.

Nic got up, pulled Barby up by one of her arms and promptly slapped her across the face, earning her loud boos from the crowd.

"Barby just got the taste slapped out of her mouth!" said Hiromi.

Angered from the slap, Barby responded with a slap of her own, smacking Nic across her face with a slap that sounded as if gun went off.

"Barby responds with a slap of her own even harder than Nic's," said Tsubasa.

Nic staggered back into the ropes from the slap an Barby followed her, grabbing one of her arms and throwing her across the ring. As Nic came back to her, Barby laid down on the mat and Nic ran over over into the adjacent ropes. Barby shot back up to her feet and when Nic approached her, she nailed her with an Overhand Chop to her chests o hard it knocked the weasel to her back.

"Awesome combination of maneuvers from Barby!" said Hiromi.

Nic cursed as she held her chest and found herself being covered by Barby.

1

2

Nic got her shoulder off the mat.

"Another nearfall for Barby," said Tsubasa.

Barby rolled off Nic to one side of the ring and stood up, waiting for her opponent to stand as well. Holding her burning chest, Nic rose to her feet seconds later and as she turned to Barby, the koala ran at her and leapt at her. However, Nic caught Barby in her arms and slammed her down on her back with a Spinebuster, laying across her immediately in a pin.

"Big time Spinebuster from Nic and she's got Barby pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Barby managed to kick out.

"Barby showing her guts kicking out after that massive Spinebuster," said Tsubasa.

Nic still felt the burning sensation on her chest from Barby's Overhand Chop and backed off Barby while the koala made her way over to one of the corners and used the turnbuckle to get to her feet. Seeing her opponent back up, Nic stood up and ran for her to attack but as soon as she reached Barby, the koala quickly exited the ring onto the apron and Nic ran chest first into the turnbuckle.

"Nic runs into the turnbuckle, doing even more damage to her hurt chest!" said Hiromi.

Yelling out from the pain her chest was in, Nic fell to the mat and clutched her chest. Barby then made the decision to climb to the top of the turnbuckle and once on top, she leapt off at Nic and slammed her elbow into her chest with an Elbow Drop, doing more damage to her body and covering her.

"Elbow drop from Barby and she has Nic down for perhaps for good," said Tsubasa.

1

Nic kicked out as quick as she could, rolling over and still holding her chest.

"Despite the obvious pain she's in, Nic still managed to kick out," said Tsubasa.

Barby got to her feet, picked Nic up and landed a hard forearm to her face, sending her staggering back. Wanting to keep her offense going, Barby went after Nic but as soon as she was close enough, Nic sidestepped her and wrapped an arm around her upper body before using her strength to lift her up and over her head and down to the mat with a Sambo Suplex.

"Whoa! What a hell of a Suplex that was from Nic!" said Hiromi.

Barby arched her body and her face was filled with pain as Nic rolled over and covered her.

1

Barby kicked out.

"A quick kick out by Barby after a very impressive kick out," said Tsubasa.

Nic slowly stood up and picked Barby up, grabbing one of her arms and making a move to whip her across the ring. But before Nic could do anything, Barby fought back against her with multiple kicks to her stomach, forcing the weasel to release her as she doubled over. Once free, Barby wrapped an arm around Nic's head and fell to the mat on her back, taking Nic with her and slamming her head into the mat with a DDT.

"Barby continued her attack, this time landing a DDT!" said Hiromi.

Nic was laid out on her front before Barby rolled her over onto her back.

1

Nic managed to shoot her shoulder off the mat as quickly as she could.

"Nic kicked out again," said Tsubasa.

Keeping Nic grounded, Barby mounted her and started to drop numerous punches to her head and face.

"Looks like the gloves are off now and Barby's letting loose all over Nic!" said Hiromi.

Nic covered up and tried to escape but Barby continued to rain punches down on her before readjusting her body and covering her.

1

Nic kicked out once again.

"Wow, Nic was able to kick out again," said Tsubasa.

"Hell of a match these two are putting on! It's been physical as all hell!" said Hiromi.

Barby moved hair from her face before she stood up and landed a kick to Nic before standing and picking her up, turning her attention to one of the corners. Holding onto Nic's arm, Barby launched her across the ring into the corner back first.

"Barby sends Nic into the corner and Nic looks like she's in a pretty bad way," said Tsubasa.

"No kidding! Homegirl can barely even stand! That turnbuckle is the only thing holding her up!" said Hiromi.

Nic slumped in the corner, feeling pains hooting through her body and as she looked up, she saw Barby running towards her. Thinking quickly, Nic waited until Barby was at her before sidestepping her, grabbing her and throwing her over the turnbuckle face first into the steel post behind the turnbuckle.

"Oh snap!" Hiromi esclaimed.

Barby's head hit the turnbuckle with a sickening smack and she was knocked for a loop.

"Nic just threw Barby head first into the steel post!" said Tsubasa.

"And did you hear that sound of flesh meeting steel!? That was sick and Barby looks like she has no idea where she is right now!" said Hiromi.

Nic pulled Barby off the turnbuckle and lifted her up so that her back was on her shoulder.

"Uh oh, this doesn't look good at all for Barby!" said Tsubasa.

"Nic looks like she's setting her up for the Gold Digger!" said Hiromi.

Nic then maneuvered her hand to Barby's neck and squeezed it as she stepped out from under her and slammed her down to the mat on her back, hitting the Gold Digger.

"There's the Gold Digger and Nic hit all of it!" said Tsubasa. "Barby looks like she's done!"

Barby was completely laid out from the Gold Digger and Nic smirked as she covered her.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's over! Nic has beaten Barby!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - 'Ill Na Na")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Nic the Weasel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

As the music began to play, Nic stood up off Barby and proceeded to hold her own arm up in victory and saunter around the ring in a cocky manner with a smirk on her face.

"Nic gets the win and look at her!" said Hiromi. "Someone's sure full of herself!"

The fans in the crowd began to boo the weasel because of her actions and Nic ate it all up, her smirk growing as she stepped out of the ring, picked up her hat and placed it on her head before beginning to make her way up the ramp.

"The fans are definitely letting Nic have it," said Tsubasa. "They're not taking too lightly to her attitude at all."

"No kidding! Should've expected this from her, to tell you the truth!" said Hiromi.

Back in the ring, the referee had helped Barby to her feet and as she looked up the ramp at the retreating Nic, she frowned angrily while holding her throat.

"From the look on her face, Barby's not taking kind to this either," said Tsubasa.

"Can't say I blame her at all! Nic straight up taunted her!" said Hiromi. "I don't know if they will cross paths again but I guarantee you that Barby's not gonna be forgetting about this anytime soon!"

* * *

 _ **~Setsuna's Office~**_

Inside his personal office, decorated with posters on the wall, shelves that have pictures and trophies displayed on them as well as a huge high-definition plasma TV set up against an entire wall, Setsuna walked over to his desk now adorned in a black tank top, black cargo shorts, and black sneakers. He also had two black bandanas - one wrapped around his forehead and one keeping his long hair tied in a ponytail.

"Out of those formal clothes and into something that's more me," said the tiger as he had a seat in the chair at his desk and propped a foot up on top of the desk. "This is more like it."

He leaned against one of the shoulders of the chair and moved his hair from his face. "I've been keeping tabs on some of the things that's been going on around here and I happened to catch that little incident between some of the members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Destructix. Some pretty heated stuff, no doubt. And you know what? Seeing that gave me an idea and I've decided on the main event for tonight, one that I'm sure everyone'll be down with. You see, Tails and Scourge definitely talked the talk back there but we're gonna see if they can walk the walk as well. With that being said, right here live tonight, Tails and Scourge will go one on one with each other in tonight's main event."

A smirk appeared on his face. "If what happened earlier is any indication, things are definitely gonna jump off in that one."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The fans inside the stadium cheered loudly after hearing Setsuna's announcement on the big screen.

"Whoa, that's huge! That's really huge!" said Hiromi. "Tonight's main event will see Tails go up against Scourge!"

"Two of the biggest and most well known Mobians from two of the biggest factions on the planet are gonna square off against one another in the main event of Mobius Championship Wrestling's first love event," said Tsubasa. "History's already been made tonight and it looks like even more is gonna be made with that match."

"Already looking forward to seeing that one!" said Hiromi. "But until then, we have much more in store, including our upcoming match!"

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: Team Sticks (Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver) (W/ Sticks the Badger) VS. The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow)~**_

 _ **(Runblebee - "Catch Me If You Can")**_

As the music began to play through the loudspeakers, the sounds of engines revving could be heard. Everyone turned their attention to the stage, all three members of the Babylon Rogues came flying out from behind the curtain on their Extreme Gear. They flew down the ramp and circled the ring a few times before they came to a stop at one of the corners of the ring. Dismounting their gear, Jet and Storm proceeded to get into the ring while Wave stood on the outside near the corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Babylon Rogues, weighing in at a combined weight of 264 lbs., Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!"

"We definitely got some heavy hitters this time around!" said Hiromi. "The Babylon Rogues are one of the top factions on Mobius as well, despite the fat that there are only three members! These guys are a cohesive unit that work very well together and a Tag Team match seems right up their alley!"

"We'll be seeing two of the three members in action tonight," said Tsubasa. "But although Wave isn't apart of the match, with her being at ringside she could play a pivotal role in this match. We'll see how things turn out."

Jet and Storm stood in their corner while Wave hopped up onto the apron, cockily putting her arms around both of their shoulders as they waited to see who their opponents were.

 _ **(Ol' Dirty Bastard - "Shimmy Shimmy Ya")**_

The crowd turned their attention to the stage once again as the new music played and they all had reactions of confusion as they saw Sticks walk out from behind the stage, followed behind by Comedy and Fastidious. Full of energy as always, Stick was overly excited as she took out her boomerang and held it up above her head as she led her teammates down the ramp. Comedy and Fastdious looked at each other with incredulous looks on their faces until they reached the ring and entered it along with Sticks, who brought them both to the middle of the ring and struck a pose between the chimp and badger.

"And the opponents, representing Team Sticks, weighing in at a combined weight of 280 lbs., Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Badger!" said Aoi.

"Wait wait, Team Sticks!?" Hiromi repeated. "Sticks has a crew!? When did this team come about!? And Comedy and Fastidious!? That's about as random as anything you can think of!"

"You took the words right out of my mouth," said Tsubasa. "It looks like the fans in the crowd are just as lost as we are. And part of me gets the feeling that Sticks put this bunch together completely randomly. Guess we'll see how they do together as a team."

Even the Babylon Rogues had looks of confusion on their faces as they looked at the three Mobians before them. As the music ended, Sticks took it upon herself to decide that Comedy would start the match off. The chimp shrugged his shoulders before removing his shirt, revealing his muscular body and throwing it to the outside. The Rogues decided that Jet would start the match off. After Fastidious and Storm got onto the apron and Sticks and Wave stood on the outside of the ring, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "The Babylon Rogues taking on...Team Sticks!"

As the match began, Comedy and Jet met in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Comedy immediately put his strength to work, bending Jet forward and hooking both of his arms with his own and effortlessly lifting him up off his feet and bringing him down back first on his exposed knee, landing a Double Underhook Backbreaker.

"Oh whoa, Comedy hits a Double Underhook Backbreaker on Jet right out of the gate," said Tsubasa.

"Who the hell saw that coming!? Because I sure didn't!" Hiromi added.

Storm and Wave both flinched a bit from the awkward angle Jet's body was in and Sticks was beside herself on the outside of the ring, cheering and hollering with excitement. Comedy pushed Jet off his knee to the mat and covered him.

1

2

Jet kicked out of the pin, cursing a bit under his breath from the pain his lower back was in.

"And Comedy got a near fall on the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa.

"What a way to start this match off!" said Hiromi. "We might actually have something to talk about with this Team Sticks!"

Comedy stayed on Jet, kneeling down and wrapping his arms around his waist, standing back up while holding the hawk sideways in his arms. Jet flailed his arms and legs wildly and before Comedy could do further damage to him, he threw his legs up around his head, grabbed his legs and rolled him up into a quick pinning position.

"Jet's got Comedy pinned with a heavily modified Roll Up," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Comedy threw Jet off him, breaking the pin.

"Turnabout's fair play! Now Jet gets a near fall!" said Hiromi.

Both Mobians scrambled to their feet and as Comedy went at Jet, he was hit in the leg with a Leg Kick from the hawk. As Comedy staggered, Jet bent him over and hooked his arms with his, just like Comedy had done to him. Then, mustering up his strength, Jet lifted the chimp off his feet and over his head, slamming him down on his back with a Double Arm Suplex.

"Jet just hit a Double Arm Suplex on Comedy!" said Tsubasa.

"Good grief, that must've took every bit of strength he had just to get Comedy off his feet!" said Hiromi.

Storm and Wave cheered and high fived each other while Sticks' eyes bugged out from what she had just seen. Jet smirked as he crawled over to Comedy and covered him.

1

2

Comedy once again shoved Jet off him.

"A second near fall for Jet!" said Hiromi.

Jet cockily stood to his feet and walked a circle around Comedy before stomping down on his chest and picking him up to his feet. Looking to one of the empty corners, Jet grabbed Comedy's arm and made an attempt to throw him into it but the chimp reversed the throw and in turn sent Jet into the turnbuckle so hard it felt like the ring shook from the impact.

"Talk about strength," said Tsubasa. "Jet nearly broke the turnbuckle from how hard he hit it."

Jet was nearly knocked for a loop from getting thrown into the corner and Comedy followed him in and lifted him up onto the top turnbuckle. Stepping up onto the top turnbuckle with Jet, Comedy positioned Jet's head between his legs and started to hooked his arms with the hawk's when Jet began to fight back with punches to the chimp's ribs.

"Yo, Jet's in real big trouble here! He'd better do all he can to get out of whatever Comedy's got in mind up there!" said Hiromi.

Comedy tried to keep a hold of Jet but the punches added up and he was eventually knocked down to the mat on his feet, staggered from the punches. Jet took this chance to leap off the turnbuckle at Comedy, bringing him down to the mat on his back with a Flying Crossbody and landing in a pinning position.

"Jet nails a Crossbody from the top and has Comedy down," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Comedy pushed Jet off him.

"Another near fall for Jet!" said Hiromi.

Jet rolled off and back to his feet, looking and seeing Comedy beginning to stand back up. Jet ran at the chimp and dove for his feet with his legs, attempting to bring him back to the mat with a Drop Toehold. However, Comedy leapt over Jet's legs and at the hawk, brining his elbow down across the hawk's face.

"Ooo, Comedy not only avoided being brought down by Jet, he also nailed one hell of an elbow to his face!" said Hiromi.

Sticks wooted and hollered in excitement from ringside whereas Storm and Wave cursed under their breath as Comedy covered Jet.

1

2

Jet managed to get his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin and holding his throbbing face.

"Jeez, that was nearly enough for Comedy to get the win," said Tsubasa.

As Comedy stood up to his feet, he picked Jet up with him and threw him across the ring into the ropes. As Jet came back to him, Comedy bent over and sent Jet flying up into the air and down on his back with a Back Body Drop.

"Comedy hits a nice Back Body Drop!" said Hiromi.

However, As Jet hit the mat he immediately swung his legs for Comedy's, locking them around the chimp's and bringing him down to the mat with a Drop Toehold, quickly leaping over to turn him onto his back and cover him.

"But Jet fights back immediately with a Drop Toehold, stopping whatever else Comedy was going to do and now has him pinned," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Comedy kicked out of the pin.

"Jet responds by getting another near fall!" said Hiromi.

Jet stood up and picked Comedy up, twisting his arm and looking as if he were going for a submission hold of some sort but suddenly Comedy countered it by hooking his free arm with one of Jet's and bringing him down to the mat with an Arm Drag, slamming the hawk down hard on his side and covered him immediately.

"Big counter by Comedy and he has Jet down again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Jet got his shoulder off the mat.

"Close call there!" said Hiromi. "Comedy almost ha Jet beat!"

Comedy got to his knees and shook his arm out a bit before standing up fully and picking Jet up. As he reached his feet, Jet fought back against Comedy with punches to his midsection but Comedy responded with a huge clubbing forearm across the hawk's back.

"Jet tried to get something going there but one shot from Comedy brings him right back down," said Tsubasa.

Jet fell back down to the mat on his front from the blow and Comedy pulled him to his knees again and wrapping an arm around his head and holding it to his side. Seeing the danger he was in, Jet fought back against Comedy by landing hard punches to the chimp's side and the moment he felt Comedy stumble, Jet got his arms around Comedy's waist, lifted him up and over his head and slammed him down on his back with a Northern Lights Suplex, getting another surprised reaction from not just Sticks and Fastidious but the crowd as well.

"Holy crap! Jet just hit a Northern Lights Suplex on Comedy!" said Hiromi.

"How he managed to pull that one off, I have no freaking idea," said Tsubasa. "What a maneuver."

Wave and Storm cheered for Jet as the hawk bridged his body into a pin.

1

2

Comedy got his shoulder off the mat.

"A two count for Jet!" said Hiromi.

As Jet rolled off Comedy, he rolled over to his corner and after exchanging a look with Storm, held his hand out to him. Smirking, Storm slapped Jet's hand and tagged himself into the match.

"There's a tag and Storm comes into the match," said Tsubasa.

Wave cheered and applauded as Jet exited the ring and Storm entered, going over to Comedy and picking him up to his feet and placing his head between his legs. Just as Storm bent over and wrapped his arms around Comedy, the chimp fought back by lifting his body up, hoisting Storm up, brining him up, over and down to the mat on his back with a Back Body Drop, getting a pop from the crowd as well as Sticks.

"Storm tried to keep the momentum going for his team but Comedy countered him and lays him out!" said Hiromi.

Storm arched his back with a grimace on his face as Comedy dropped down to cover him.

1

2

Storm got his shoulder off the mat.

"Storm was almost beaten after being in the match for just a few seconds," said Tsubasa.

Comedy rolled off Storm to one side of the rings, using the ropes to pull himself up and take a few deep breaths to regain his composure and once he did, he turned his attention back to Storm. However, Storm exploded off the mat, running at Comedy and tackling him to the mat with a Spear.

"Comedy gets drilled right to the mat courtesy of a huge Spear from Storm!" said Hiromi.

Storm got to his knees, pulled Comedy away from the ropes and covered him.

1

Comedy quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Quick kick out by Comedy," said Tsubasa.

Getting to a knee and pulling Comedy up to a seated position, Storm held his arm out to the side before throwing his elbow at the chimp and connecting with the back of his head, knocking Comedy back to the mat and covering him again.

"Comedy gets nailed with a big elbow and is covered again!" said Hiromi.

1

Comedy kicked out quick again.

"Another quick kick out by Comedy but man that elbow from Storm looked like it could've possibly taken his head off," said Tsubasa.

Standing up, Storm pulled Comedy up and stood behind him, placing his head next to his side and hoisting him up on his shoulder. However, Comedy performed a backflip and landed behind Storm, proceeding to hoist him up in the same position he had him in and spun around a few times with him on his shoulder.

"Comedy counters Storm and has him in the same position he himself was just in!" said Hiromi.

Just as Comedy was going to execute a Back Suplex, Storm dropped down in front of him and delivered a hard kick to his midsection, making him double over. After placing Comedy's head between his legs, Storm bent over, lifted the chimp onto his shoulders in a seated position and slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Powerbomb, holding him down by his legs in a pin.

"Storm himself counters and has Comedy down after hitting a huge Powerbomb," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Comedy managed to kick out of the pin just before the count of three.

"That Powerbomb was almost the winning ticket for the Rogues!" said Hiromi.

Storm stood up and landed a few stomps on Comedy before picking him up, leading him to one of the empty turnbuckles and slamming his face down onto the top turnbuckle as hard as he could, so much so that the impact forced Comedy back to the mat on his back. Jet and Wave high fived each other on the apron as Storm dropped down to cover Comedy.

1

Comedy was close enough to the ropes that he reached out and grabbed them.

"Those ropes were in the right place at the right time for Comedy," said Tsubasa.

Storm grit his teeth before standing up, picking Comedy up and locking an arm around his head but before he could do anything, Comedy broke free from his hold and leveled the albatross with a massive Clothesline that knocked Storm in a complete flip, getting a pop from the crowd and excited woots and hollers from Sticks.

"Whoa! Comedy turned Storm inside out with that Clothesline!" said Hiromi.

Storm was a bit loop from the attack and soon found himself being covered by Comedy.

1

2

Storm got his shoulder off the mat, still a bit loopy from the Clothesline out of nowhere.

"Storm kicked out but he's still feeling the effects of that Clothesline," said Tsubasa. "He looks like he has no idea where he is right now."

Comedy got his wits back about him before standing, picking Storm up and throwing him into the ropes, giving his back to him. As Storm bounced off the ropes, he launched himself at the unsuspecting Comedy, getting an arm wrapped around his head and driving him face first into the mat with a Running Bulldog.

"Storm fights back with a big Running Bulldog," said Tsubasa.

Comedy held his face and rolled over onto his back, giving way for Storm to cover him.

1

Comedy quickly got his shoulder off the mat.

"Comedy get his shoulder up!" said Hiromi. "Man, he's really been on the receiving end of a heck of a beating in there!"

Storm stood up, pulled Comedy up and threw him into the opposing corner. As Comedy slumped in the corner, Fastidious reached in and tagged himself into the match without Storm noticing.

"Whoa whoa, did you see that?" Tsubasa asked.

"I sure did! Fastidious just tagged himself into the match!" said Hiromi.

Storm began to rush at Comedy but suddenly Fastidious entered the ring and got in between the oncoming albatross and his partner.

"Now he's in the ring," said Tsubasa. "I have to wonder just how smart this was on his part."

"You and me both!" said Hiromi. "I don't think I've ever seen Fastidious even throw a punch and now he's in an actual wrestling match!?"

Seeing the badger, Storm quickly decided on a new attack, positioning himself behind Fastidious and attempting to lock his arms with his for a submission. However, Fastidious dropped to the mat and rolled Storm up into a Cradle pin while Comedy fell through the ropes out of the ring.

"Whoa! Fastidious counters Storm and has him rolled up!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm barely kicked out of the pin.

"Fastdious just got a near fall on Storm!" said Hiromi.

Storm rolled away from Fastidious, a look of shock on his face as he looked across the ring at the badger. Fastidious simply rose to his feet and urged Storm to come at him.

"Did he just tell Storm 'Come at me bro?'" Tsubasa asked.

"He sure as hell did!" Hiromi answered.

His eye twitching a bit, Storm threw caution to the wind and ran right for Fastidious, only for the badger to leap at his legs and roll him up into another pin.

"Fastidious has Storm rolled up again!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm kicked out just before the three count, another look of shock displayed on his face. Jet and Wave had shocked expressions themselves as they couldn't believe that Fastidious had came close to defeating Storm not once but twice.

"I've got the same look on my face that they do!" said Hiromi. "What in the world's going on here!?"

"Fastidious was one count away from beating Storm on two attempts, that's what," said Tsubasa.

Meanwhile, Sticks was beside herself and ecstatic as she cheered Fastidious on from the outside. Getting back to his feet, Storm proceeded to circle the ring with Fastidious before they closed the distance with each other in a lockup. Storm used his strength to easily get behind the badger but Fastidious used this to his advantage, tripping the albatross with one of his legs. Storm fell onto his back and Fastidious quickly covered him.

"Fastidious has Storm covered again!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Storm kicked out once again, rolling to the outside of the ring and slamming a hand down on the mat in frustration.

"Storm was almost beat for the third time in a row and now the frustration has set in," said Tsubasa.

"Yeah! Just look at him! He can't believe what's going on!" said Hiromi.

Chants of "Fastidious!" filled the stadium and all it did was fuel not only Storm's frustration but Jet's and Wave's as well. Storm rushed back into the ring and straight at Fastidious, only for the badger to bend over and pull Storm's legs out from under him, bringing him back to the mat on his back. Still keeping a hold of his opponent's legs, Fastidious hooked his arms around them and flipped over onto Storm back first, holding him down in a Jackknife Pin.

"Fastidious has Storm down with a Jackknife Pin!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm was once again able to escape from the pin.

"Fastidious almost beat Storm again!" said Hiromi.

Keeping Storm grounded, Fastidious leapt up and slammed his elbow into Storm's chest, getting a yell from the albatross as he covered him.

1

Storm was able to quickly kick out.

"Good grief, we're seeing an aggression from Fastidious we had no idea he had!" said Tsubasa.

"He's practically countered every single thing Storm's thrown at him!" said Hiromi. "Call me impressed! I didn't see this coming at all!"

Sticks continued to cheer for Fastidious, even going so far as to leap up on the barricade in front of the fans ringside and lead a chant with the crowd following suit.

"And look at Sticks," said Tsubasa. "She's so into this that she's gotten the crowd even more into the match than they were and is even leading a chant with them."

Wave, clearly frustrated not just with how the match was going but also with Sticks' antics, made her way over to Sticks.

"Uh oh, it looks like Wave's taken exception with what Sticks is doing!" said Hiromi.

Sticks looked over and saw Wave coming to her and the swallow began to yell at her. Sticks responded by smirking and mocking her yells which made Wave even more ticked and she threw one of her legs up at Sticks' legs on the barricade. Sticks leapt up, avoiding the kick and landed back on the barricade, displaying great flexibility and balance before she threw a kick of her own, hitting Wave in the side of the head, getting a pop from the crowd as the swallow hit the floor.

"Whoa! Wave tried to attack Sticks but Sticks lays her out with a kick right to her head!" said Tsubasa.

"And did you see the balance she showed off there!?" said Hiromi. "Girl's definitely got some tricks up her sleeves and got some skills!"

Back in the ring, Fastidious had gotten to his feet, grabbed Storm by his arm and threw him into his own corner. As Storm hit the corner, Jet reached and tagged himself into the match unknown to Fastidious.

"Jet just tagged himself into the match!" said Tsubasa.

"And Fastidious doesn't know it! This is exactly like how he himself tagged himself into the match!" said Hiromi.

As Fastidious ran for Storm, the albatross ducked out of the way. At the same time, Jet threw up one of his feet and connected with a Head Kick directly in the face of the badger.

"Oh man! Jet lands one heck of a kick right to Fastidious's face!" said Tsubasa.

As Fastidious staggered, Storm leveled the badger with a massive Clothesline before rushing across the ring and knocking Comedy off the apron with a second Clothesline.

"And Storm brings not only Fastidious down, but rushed to Comedy and knocked him off the apron to the outside too!" said Hiromi.

Sticks saw Comedy land hard from the shot from Storm and went to check on him. Meanwhile, seeing Fastidious down in front of him, a smirk appeared on Jet's face as he climbed to the top turnbuckle and stood tall on it, looking down at the badger in front of him before leaping off the turnbuckle, fully extending his body and performing a front flip before slamming down onto Fastidious back first with the Hawkeye, immediately landing in a pinning position while hooking one of his legs.

"The Hawkeye!" said Tsubasa. "Jet just took full advantage of the situation and has nailed the Hawkeye on Fastidious!"

"He has him pinned too!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"That's it! That's the end of the match!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"The Babylon Rogues has just beaten Team Sticks!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Runblebee - "Catch Me If You Can")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

A mixed reaction came from the crowd as the music played and the winners were announced. Jet stood up off Fastidious as Storm walked over to him and Wave slid into the ring, having recovered from when Sticks had kicked her and held up both Jet and Storm's arms.

"The Babylon Rogues get the victory after what turned out to be a surprisingly highly contested bout!" said Hiromi.

"That goes without saying," said Tsubasa. "I don't think any of us expected Team Sticks to do nearly as well as they did and they showed they're a legit team. Even Sticks got into the fray a bit with her encounter with Wave."

"That she did!" said Hiromi. "She's never been one to back down from a fight! But in the end the Rogues get the win and definitely showed they're a force to be reckoned with!"

The Babylon Rogues took their leave from the ring, boarded their Extreme Gear and began to fly around the ring before flying up the stage and behind the curtain while Sticks and the referee checked on Comedy and Fastidious.

"Though the Rogues came out on top in this match, I got to say I was really impressed with this squad that Sticks put together," said Tsubasa. "They could be a surprise factor that none of us saw coming as we go forward."

"Yeah!" said Hiromi. "Definitely looking forward to where they go from here just as much as where the Rogues go!"

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

The Babylon Rogues were heading back to the locker room area after their win over Team Sticks and Wave was real excited at the great job her teammates had done. "That was great guys!" she said. "You both did awesome out there!"

"Heh, what'd you expect?" said Jet, a smirk appearing on his face. "Those guys had no idea what they were getting themselves into with us."

"Well we showed them firsthand," said Storm.

Wave nodded before frowning. "That Sticks though, she ain't gonna get away with what she did to me out there. I'll show her what's up."

"She'll get what's coming to her," said Jet. "And in time, we'll show everyone that we're gonna be the top team in this joint."

"You guys? The top team?"

"Pssh, you can miss us with that nonsense."

The Babylon Rogues stopped in their tracks as they heard the two voices and turned in the direction they came from, seeing Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg walking up to them.

"What even makes you guys think that you're the top dog team around here?" said Drago as he and Sleuth came to a stop in front of the three birds. "What, the fact that you beat a randomly put together team of complete jokes?"

Sleuth snickered a bit as he crossed his arms over his chest. "Anyone walking the streets could do that."

Wave frowned at the two Destructix members, placing a hand on her hip. "Pretty tough talk for guys who haven't even had a match yet."

"Yeah," Storm agreed, standing beside Wave. "Until you guys have actually done somethin worth talking about, its just cheap talk."

"Who says we need to have a match to prove a point?" Drago said, smirking and showing his teeth. "How about we just drop you punks right here and now?"

Jet stood in front of Wave and Storm, his arms out to the side as he narrowed his eyes at Drago and Sleuth. "If you two wanna go, let's go."

Storm, as well as Wave, were more than ready for Drago and Sleuth to make a move. A few seconds later, both of the Destructix members chuckled darkly.

"Luckily for y'all, we got better things to do right now than smash y'all," said Drago.

"We'll give y'all a raincheck and do good on that promise some other time," said Sleuth as he and Drago laughed, high fived each other and began to walk away from the Rogues.

Wave watched with her teammates as Drago and Sleuth disappeared from sight and she scoffed. "Ugh, those guys really tick me off."

"Let 'em talk," said Jet. "Whenever they wanna go, we'll be ready."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks the Destructix's Drago and Sleuth took issue with the Babylon Rogues' victory tonight and made it be clear to them that they have them in their crosshairs!" said Hiromi. "If those two teams end up squaring off somewhere down the line, chaos isn't even the word to describe what would happen, especially after that confrontation!"

"Its clear that Drago and Sleuth let the Rogues know they aren't impressed with them at all," said Tsubasa. "I'm not a fortune teller but part of me wants to see what would happen if they and the Rogues went at it."

"Same here!" said Hiromi. "Only time will tell if, when and how! Until, its time for our next match of the night! Let's get to it!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Flip Penguin VS. Nack the Weasel~**_

 _ **(Eazy-E feat Kokane and Cold 187um - "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

The crowd turned their attention to the stage as the music played and they heard the sound of an engine. Seconds later, Nack came flying out from behind the curtain on his motorbike and was immediately met with boos from the fans. The weasel came to a stop in his corner and smirked as he got to his feet, adjusted his hat and leapt over the top rope into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing Team Hooligan, from Angel Island, weighing in at 80 lbs., Nack the Weasel!"

"Hoo boy, its Nack!" said Hiromi. "Whoever facing off against him has to be on their toes! There's no telling what this dude will do to get what he wants!"

"That answer to that is simply anything," said Tsubasa. "Nack may very well be the ultimate opportunist and if we know him, we're almost guaranteed to see that come into play in his first MCW outing."

As his music stopped playing, Nack sauntered to his corner, removed his hat and blaster gun, placed them in his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive as he leaned back into the corner.

 _ **(Raekwon feat. Method Man, Ghostface Killah and Cappadonna - "Ice Cream")**_

As the new music played, everyone watched and saw Flip come out from behind the curtain, sliding on his belly at a quick speed before bounding into the ring through the middle ropes. As the penguin got to his feet and looked out at the now cheering crowd from under his visor cap, a smirk appeared on his face.

"And the opponent, representing the Arctic Freedom Fighters, from the Northern Tundra, weighing in at 95 lbs., Flip Penguin!" said Aoi.

"Looks like we're going to see the resident prankster of the Arctic Freedom Fighters take on Nack!" said Hiromi.

"Flip's always been one to think and act on his feet and he'd better do that in spades against someone as tricky as Nack," said Tsubasa.

Flip went to his corner, removed his visor and placed it outside the ring as the music stopped playing. A few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Alrighty!" said Hiromi. "Flip and Nack are about to mix it up!"

Flip and Nack met in the middle of the ring in a lockup and as they jocked for position, Flip started to push Nack backwards towards one of the corners. Just as they reached it, Nack turned and put Flip's back up against the turnbuckle and landed multiple knees to his midsection, buckling him and sending him down in the corner in a seated position.

"Nack gets the upper hand over Flip and has him down in the corner," said Tsubasa.

As Flip held his stomach, Nack backed up a few steps before running at the penguin and slamming his knee hard into his face.

"And hits a hella hard knee right to the face afterwards!" said Hiromi.

Flip's head fell over so that it was held up by the bottom rope and Nack pulled him out of the corner before covering him.

1

Flip kicked out quickly, his head still throbbing from Nack's attack.

"Part of me is surprised that Flip's head is still on his shoulders after that knee," said Tsubasa.

Nack grabbed Flip roughly by the back of his neck and pulled him to his feet. As soon as he was up, Flip fought out of Nack's grasp on him, grabbed his head and repeatedly slammed it into the top turnbuckle, so much so that the referee came over and began to count Flip out.

"Look at the aggressiveness coming out of Flip!" said Hiromi. "It looks like Nack;s knee might've woken him up in a sense and he's getting down and dirty now, letting Nack really have it!"

At the count of four, Flip released Nack and the weasel staggered backwards a few steps from the turnbuckle. Flip made the decision to climb to the top of the turnbuckle, face Nack and leap off at him, lifting his legs up so that his knees were touching his chest and driving his feet as hard as he could into Nack's face with a Front Dropkick, knocking him down to the mat on his back.

"Flip brings Nack down with a huge Front Dropkick from the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa.

Nack cursed out loud from the pain his face was in and found himself being covered by Flip.

1

Nack got his shoulder off the mat as fast as he could.

"Nack broke that pin as quickly as he possibly could!" said Hiromi.

Flip got up his feet and as Nack began to follow suit, Flip stomped and kicked him numerous times until the weasel finally made it back to a vertical base. Flip was just about to attack his opponent further until Nack reached out and grabbed him by his throat, squeezing tightly. Flip tried to escape but Nack placed his hand on his hip, hoisted him off his feet and drove him down to the mat on his back with a Falling Powerslam.

"Big time Falling Powerslam from Nack," said Tsubasa. "Man, I thought he was going to rip Flip's throat out from how hard he was squeezing it."

Flip grit his teeth and turned over onto his side before Nack pulled him back and covered him.

1

Flip kicked out and almost immediately afterwards turned Nack over onto his back and starte to rain down punches on him.

"Whoa! Flip's all over Nack with those punches!" said Hiromi.

Nack was hit with many of Flip's punches and covered up, just as Flip rose up to his feet, leapt up and extended his legs outwards. Nack's eyes widened as he saw Flip coming down at him and rolled out of the way, just barely dodging a Leg Drop from the penguin.

"Flip misses a Leg Drop," said Tsubasa.

His backside stinging from hitting the mat, Flip was motionless for a second and that was all Nack needed. The weasel shot to his feet and swung his foot as hard as he could at Flip's head, connecting with the side of it and making a loud smack noise sound throughout the stadium.

"Holy crap, did you see that kick!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

"I saw it and heard it, but Flip felt it," said Tsubasa. "Ouch."

Flip fell over in a heap to the mat and Nack covered him.

1

2

Flip got his shoulder off the mat.

"I got to repeat what you said earlier partner!" said Hiromi. "How Flip's head is still on his body, I don't know!"

Nack grabbed Flip's head and dragged him to a side of the ring, placing his neck up against the middle ropes and choking him for a second on it.

"Now Nack's proceeding to choke Flip on the ropes," said Tsubasa.

Flip coughed from the choke and Nack smirked before backing all the way to the other side of the ring, bouncing off the ropes and running back at his opponent. Just as Nack reached him, Flip turned around off the ropes, bent over and sent the oncoming Nack sailing over the ropes to the outside of the ring with a Back Body Drop.

"Whoa! Nack overboard!" said Hiromi.

Nack landed hard on his back and he yelled out in pain as the crowd popped and cheered for Flip.

"Great counter by Flip but man what a sick landing that was for Nack," said Tsubasa. "He's lucky his back isn't in pieces right now."

Nack hissed and clenched his fists as he turned over onto his front and began to try getting back to the ring as the referee was already deep into his count.

"Nack had better hurry up and get back into the ring if he doesn't want to get counted out!" said Hiromi.

Fighting through the pain he was in, Nack scrambled to his feet and slid back into the ring at the count of eight.

"Nack's back inside and the match continues," said Tsubasa.

As Nack got into the ring, Flip was there to meet him, pulling him up and locking his arms with his, trapping him. Nack tried to pry himself free but Flip reeled his head back and drove it into Nack's face.

"Ouch! Flip nails a Headbutt!" said Hiromi.

Nack was knocked for a loop from the Headbutt and Flip followed that Headbutt up with multiple more, still holding the weasel in place before finally releasing him, causing Nack to fall flat to his back on the mat.

"Jeez, not just one Headbutt but many more afterwards," said Tsubasa.

Flip ran a hand over his own head before covering Nack.

1

Not wasting any time, Nack reached for the bottom ropes, breaking the pin.

"I'm willing to bet that Nack's brain looks just like scrambled eggs at this point!" said Hiromi.

Flip stood up, pulled Nack from the ropes and started to pick him up. However, Nack surprised Flip with another hard knee to his gut, buckling him. Nack positioned himself behind Flip and hooked both of his arms underneath the penguins and placed his hands behind his head. Mustering up his strength, Nack lifted Flip off his feet but Flip got one of his arms free, got it around Nack's head and used the momentum to perform a backflip while bringing Nack down on his back with a Sliced Bread, quickly pinning him afterwards.

"Nack looked like he was going for a Full Nelson sla but Flip countered it and has him pinned down," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Nack barely managed to kick out, slightly surprised from Flip's counter.

"Whoo, that was too close!" said Hiomi. "Flip just about beat Nack on that pin attempt!"

Flip stood up and backed away some from Nack, waiting for the weasel to stand. Getting his wits back about him, Nack slowly stood up and turned to Flip, only to be brought back down to the mat by the penguin courtesy of a Running Clothesline.

"A Clothesline leaves Nack grounded once again," said Tsubasa.

Nack's head bounced off the mat from the impact and he found himself being covered by Flip again.

1

Nack kicked out.

"Kicking out that quickly after getting hit with a Clothesline and having your head bounce off the mat like a basketball! Wow!" said Hiromi.

Flip stood up and landed a kick down on Nack's chest before going to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing to the top of it. Kneeling down, he waited for Nack to get to his feet and the weasel slowly did, holding his chest. As Nack turned to him, Flip leapt off the turnbuckle at him, clenching his fists together and holding them above his head. Just as Flip reached him, Nack leapt up and caught the penguin with a single foot to the face, knocking him out of the air and down to the mat on his back.

"Nack manages toc ounter Flip's flying move this time with a straight foot to the face," said Tsubasa.

Holding his face, Flip found himself being covered by Nack after the weasel leapt over and got an arm over him.

1

2

Flip got his shoulder up, breaking the pin.

"Wow! Flip just barely got out of that one!" said Hiromi.

Nack grabbed at his own head in frustration, not believing that Flip wouldn't stay down before standing, picking Flip up and hitting him with straight punches to his face. Flip suddenly surprised Nack with a punch of his own, stunning the weasel and taking that chance to place his head between his legs.

"Flip's back on the offensive and now has Nack in a compromising position," said Tsubasa.

Flip bent over and lifted Nack upside down but Nack used the momentum to get his legs up onto Flip's shoulders in a seated position and use his weight to bring him down to his back with a Seated Senton and landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Nack counters and has Flip down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Flip once again kicked out at the count of ten and the crowd popped while Nack yelled out, clearly agitated from Flip's constant kick outs.

"Man, Flip kicked out again," said Tsubasa.

"And Nack absolutely can't believe it! He looks like he's a second away from losing it!" said Hiromi.

Nack stood up to his feet and began to rant and rave around the ring. As Nack was having a fit, Flip was recovering and got to his feet and crept up on Nack from behind.

"Flip's back up and Nack's so busy ranting he doesn't realize it," said Tsubasa.

"Oh, he's about to know in a second!" said Hiromi.

As Nack turned around, his eyes went wide at seeing Flip and the penguin kicked him in his gut, making him double over. He then positioned his head between his legs once again and hoisted him up onto his shoulders in the Powerbomb position.

"Flip's got Nack up and it looks like he's going for the Alpine Bomb," said Tsubasa.

Nack began to flail his body and hold onto Flip's head, doing all in his power to keep the penguin from hitting his finisher.

"But Nack's trying every single thing to make sure that doesn't happen!" said Hiromi.

At that moment a hulking figure came down the ring and got up onto the apron.

"Uh oh, look whose here," said Tsubasa.

Everyone recognized the figure as Bark the Polar Bear and he made a motion like he was going to enter the ring and the referee went over to stop him.

"It's Bark! One of Nack's boys from Team Hooligan!" said Hiromi. "We should've known that wherever Nack went, they wouldn't be too far behind!"

While this was going on, a second figure came through the crowd, went over and picked up Nack's blaster gun and got on the apron of the ring.

"And look there!" said Tsubasa.

Everyone saw the figure was Bean the Dynamite and he clumsily tossed the blaster to Nack, who managed to barely catch it and clock Flip countless times on the head with it, forcing the penguin to release him and drop to a knee.

"It's Bean, the third member of Team Hooligan and oh man!" said Hiromi. "He tossed Nack his blaster gun and he practically just pistol-whipped the hell out of Flip with it!"

"And the referee didn;t see it because Bark has him distracted!" said Tsubasa.

Bark saw Nack escape from Flip's hold and got off the apron, as did Bean. The crowd booed loudly as Nack slid his blaster out of the ring and turned his attention back to the dazed Flip. Acting quickly, he ran into the ropes in front of Flip, bounced off them, ran to his opponent and drove his foot as hard as he could into Flip's face, hitting the Drive-By Kick and knocking the penguin to his back.

"The Drive-By Kick!" said Hiromi. "Nack damn near put Flip through the mat with that!"

A smirk appeared on Nack's body as he saw Flip's motionless body and dropped down to cockily cover him.

"Oh man, not like this!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh wow, you've got to be kidding me!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Eazy-E feat Kokane and Cold 187um - "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Nack the Weasel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The boos were thunderous as the winner was announced. Nack stood up off Flip, his smirk still present on his face as the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Nack gets the win but it was anything but clean!" said Hiromi. "He needed the help of both Bark and Bean to do it!"

"As you said, we should've seen this coming," said Tsubasa. "We knew Nack would do anything to come out on top and this solidifies that statement."

Taking his hand away from the referee, Nack shaped his hand in the shape of a gun, pointed it at Flip and made a motion like he was shooting him before taking his leave outside the ring, picking up his hat and blaster as he did so.

"Wow, he's really acting like he did this all on his own!" said Hiromi. "Give me a break!"

Walking over to Bark, Nack patted the polar bear on his back while Bean ran over and giddily jumped up and down like a child.

"There's who Nack owes thanks to," said Tsubasa. "If it weren't for them, Nack could've very well lost this match."

"Guess we'll never know now!" said Hiromi.

Nack rolled his eyes at the duck before walking to his motorbike, followed by Bean and Bark. All three boarded the bike before Nack put it in gear and flew away up the ramp and behind the curtain while the referee checked on Flip, making sure he was okay.

"You've really got to feel for Flip right now," said Tsubasa. "This was his first outing and for it to end this way."

"You're telling me!" said Hiromi. "I bet you he'd love nothing more than to have another crack at Nack and I would love to see that go down somewhere down the line!"

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

"That couldn't have gone any more perfect!" said Nack as he, Bean and Bark made their way towards the locker room area. Good job boys!"

"No way was Happy Feet gonna beat you boss!" said Bean, still overly excited. "No way!"

"Happy Feet?" Nack repeated before rolling his eyes once more. "Man, you and those names you come up with, I swear. In any case, that was just what we needed to happen to get things started in our favor here. And what a group to get it started on. I mean, the Arctic Freedom Fighters? Come on! Those clowns aren't even in the same league as us! And that penguin actually thought he had a chance at beating me? Puh-lease!"

"You got that right boss!" said Bean as he fist pumped

Bark simply nodded his head in agreement.

"He learned that firsthand and I ain't got no problem teaching that lesson to the rest of that crew!" Nack said, laughing as he and his teammates continued on their way. "Come at me! I'm right here!"

Bean joined Nack in laughing while Bark remained silent.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Can that guy be even more full of himself!?" said Hiromi. "Man, he really knows how to get under your skin and I wasn't even the one who lost the match to him!"

"Nack certainly does have that aura about him," said Tsubasa. "But as we know, there's been many times where his mouth got him into trouble. We'll have to wait and see what transpires next."

"Yeah, I suppose so," aid Hiromi. "In any case, we're moving right along to our next match of the night! We're keeping 'em coming baby! Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Espio the Chameleon VS. Arlo Armadillo~**_

 _ **(Nonpoint - "Bullet With a Name")**_

Everyone turned to look at the stage as the music played and they saw Arlo walk out from behind the curtain. Cheers came from the fans in attendance as Arlo curled up into a ball, rolled down the ramp and bounced into the ring, uncurling in midair and landing on his feet in his corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from Knothole, weighing in at 100 lbs., Arlo Armadillo!"

"Arlo of the Substitute Freedom Fighters! Very nice surprise here!" said Hiromi. "All of those guys were trained by Sally Acorn herself and they know a thing or two about how to get things done!"

"Having been trained by the Princess of the Kingdom of Acorn, Arlo just may be able to get the victory in his first match. We'll see how he fares."

As the music stopped, Arlo removed his ammo belt from around his body, placed it on the outside of the ring and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Chiang - "Koto")**_

The lights in the stadium dimmed and were replaced with lights that resembled cherry blossom petals. Seconds later, Espio walked out onto the stage and cheers came from the crowd as he performed a few hand signs, disappeared and reappeared in the center of the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from the Dragon Kingdom, weighing in at 79 lbs., Espio the Chameleon!" said Aoi.

The Chaotix being represented again tonight in Espio!" said Hiromi. "Definitely one of the favorites who could prove to become a major player here!"

"This is gonna be a great match we're being treated to as we're going to see representatives from both the Chaotix and Substitute Freedom Fighters in action," said Tsubasa.

The lights returned to normal and Espio went to stand in his corner. a few seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Espio and Arlo ready to get it on in our next match of the night!" said Hiromi.

Espio and Arlo met in the middle of the ring and shook hands with each other before circling the ring with one another. Arlo took one step towards Espio and the chameleon exploded at him, leaping up, turning his body and slamming his heel into Arlo's face with a Spinning Heel Kick.

"Espio got things started in a quick and big way with a Spinning Heel Kick," said Tsubasa.

"Out of nowhere, straight to the dome!" said Hiromi.

Arlo hit the ground on his back and Espio quickly covered him.

1

Arlo got his shoulder off the mat and rolled away from Espio while the chameleon took a knee, a confident smirk on his face.

"Espio has all the confidence in the world right now just after the first maneuver of the match," said Tsubasa.

"Arlo's gonna have to be careful of those as this match goes on!" said Hiromi. "With the kind of training Espio has, he can hit you from anywhere at any time!"

Arlo rose to his feet, rubbing his face where Espio struck him and, after circling the ring with him again, locked up with him. Espio backed Arlo into the ropes, grabbed his arm and threw him across the ring. As Arlo came back to him, Espio bent over but the armadillo came to a halt in front of him. Looking up, Espio was struck in the face by Arlo with a swift punch. Staggered from the punch, Espio was then hit with a Throat Thrust from Arlo and then a Big Boot immediately afterwards, knocking him to the mat.

"A great combination of maneuvers brings Espio down," said Tsubasa.

"That's what Arlo's gonna have to do if he wants to come out on top in this one!" said Hiromi. "That was a beautiful combo!"

A bit dazed from the combination of maneuvers, Espio found himself being covered by Arlo.

1

2

Espio kicked out just before the third count.

"The first near fall of the match goes to Arlo," said Tsubasa.

Arlo got to his feet, picked Espio up and threw him across the ring into the ropes. As Espio came back to him, Arlo wrapped his arms around his waist, hoisted him off his feet and squeezed as hard as he could around his waist, locking on a Bearhug.

"Now Arlo's got a submission hold on Espio!" said Hiromi. "Great idea there to try and wear Espio down!"

Espio grit his teeth as he felt his midsection being crushed and he tried to escape but Arlo had a tight grip on him. Arlo applied more pressure to the hold, even beginning to swing Espio from side to side, getting a yell of pain from the chameleon.

"Arlo's cranking on the pressure now," said Tsubasa. "Espio's in a real bad spot here."

The referee asked Espio if he wanted to give up and the chameleon's reply was repeated forearm shots to Arlo's head.

"That's a way to answer!" said Hiromi.

Feeling himself loosing his grip from the forearm shots, Arlo managed to carry Espio over to the side of the ring, let go of his submission hold and quickly push Espio down and his neck up against the middle ropes, starting to choke him.

"Now Arlo's got Espio on the ropes and using them to his advantage," said Tsubasa.

Gagging from losing air, Espio thought quickly and swung his back leg up, managing to connect with the back of Arlo's head and knock him back down to the mat.

"Oh, what a kick from Espio! He connected right with the back of Arlo's head!" said Hiromi.

Holding his throat and getting of the ropes, Espio got to Arlo and covered him.

1

2

Arlo got his shoulder off the mat.

"Espio gets a near fall for himself," said Tsubasa.

Espio coughed a few times before getting up, pulling Arlo up and grabbing one of his arms. Looking to one of the corners, Espio made a move to throw Arlo into it but the armadillo countered and instead sent Espio back first into the turnbuckle. Following Espio to the corner, Arlo began to repeatedly kick him in the gut, so much so that Espio fell down to a sitting position in the corner.

"Now Arlo's got Espio in the corner and he's stomping the absolute crap out of him!" said Hiromi.

Seeing another kick coming, Espio grabbed Arlo's foot and held it tightly while starting to stand, leaving Arlo hopping up and down on one foot.

"Espio's got a hold of one of Arlo's feet," said Tsubasa. "Here's his chance to try and get out of that corner."

Leaping up while still holding Arlo's foot, Espio turned his body and connected with an Enziguri Kick to Arlo's temple, dropping the armadillo once again.

"Boom! Another kick to the head from Espio!" said Hiromi.

Holding his stomach, feeling the kicks, Espio got to Arlo and covered him.

1

2

Arlo kicked out of the pin.

"Espio almost had the match won after that kick," said Tsubasa.

Espio stood up and picked Arlo up but as soon as the armadillo was to his feet, he attacked Espio with elbows to his midsection, further damaging his body.

"Arlo's doing what he can to fight back here!" said Hiromi.

As Espio stumbled, Arlo took advantage and wrapped his arm around the chameleon's head, locking on a Headlock.

"Arlo looks to be going for another submission hold," said Tsubasa.

Before Arlo could apply pressure, Espio wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him off his feet and slammed him down on his upper back with a Back Suplex, bridging his body into a pin.

"Espio counters Arlo with a Back Suplex and has him pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Arlo kicked out once again.

"Another near fall comes the way of Espio after an amazing counter," said Tsubasa.

Espio was a bit slower to stand up on this occasion, his sides hurting from Arlo's attacks on his body. Regardless, he picked Arlo up and was met with another punch to his face as the armadillo got to his feet and another thrust to his throat.

"Arlo's back on the offensive!" said Hiromi.

As Espio staggered back from the attacks, Arlo threw his leg up, looking for another Big Boot but Espio caught his foot with his hands and used one of his legs to trip him down to his back and quickly covered him.

"Espio trips Arlo down and has him covered again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Arlo kicked out yet again.

"Very impressive from Arlo to be able to continuously kick out of these attempts from Espio!" said Hiromi.

A slight curse muttered from Espio's lips as he stood up, looked down at Arlo and turned his back to run to the ropes. As he did, Arlo got back up, grabbed Espio by the back of his head just as he began to run and threw him down the mat on his back with a Mat Slam.

"Arlo absolutely drills Espio with that Mat Slam," said Tsubasa.

Espio held the back of his head as Arlo covered him.

1

Espio kicked out.

"Quick kick out by Espio!" said Hiromi.

Arlo was quick to remain on the offense, standing up, picking Espio up and demonstrating incredible strength by hoisting Espio up off his feet and holding him above his head.

"What the heck is Arlo planning to do here?" Tsubasa asked.

Arlo then positioned Espio's head so that it was in front of him and dropped down to a seated position, slamming Espio down on his back in front of him with a Body Press Body and held his arms over him in a cover.

"Wow! A Body Press Bomb! And he has Espio covered!" said Hiromi.

1

Espio surprised Arlo by quickly kicking out.

"Oh wow, not only is Arlo surpsied by that but so am I," said Tsubasa.

"The fact that Espio was able to kick out quickly after that says a hell of a lot! Geez!" said Hiromi.

Shaking off his surprise, Arlo stood up and picked Espio up, hoisting him up onto his shoulders back first and turning in a circle. Grabbing a hold of Espio's neck, Arlo, let his lower body go flying off his body before dropping to the mat on his back and bringing Espio down with him with a Spinning Rack Pancake, rolling over and covering Espio.

"There's another pinfall attempt by Arlo after hitting a Spinning Rack Pancake," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Just before the count of three, Espio managed to kick out once again.

"Oh man, one count away!" said Hiromi. "Arlo was just one count away from beating Espio!"

Arlo rolled off Espio and held his face in his hands, almost in disbelief that Espio wasn't staying down.

"Arlo has to be wondering what can he possibly do to keep espio down at this point," said Tsubasa.

"He'd better think of something fast because we know how quickly these matches can turn around!" said Hiromi.

A thought coming to him, Arlo got up, picked Espio up and landed a few knees to his midsection before lifting him backfirst up onto one of his shoulders.

"Arlo's going for the win right here, right now!" said Tsubasa.

Just before Arlo was going to execute his finisher, Espio began to fight out of his grip and managed to roll of to the side, landing on his knees.

"Espio managed to get away!" said Hiromi.

Arlo went for Espio, trying to grab him again but the chameleon rolled out of the way, causing Arlo to stumble and go into the ropes. As Arlo bounced off the ropes, Espio quickly got to his feet, made a ninja hand sign with his hands, closed his eyes and swung his leg as quick as he could at the back of Arlo's head, connecting with the Espionage and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"The Espionage!" said Tsubasa.

"Espio just cracked his foot right across the back of Arlo's head!" said Hiromi.

Arlo spun from the impact and landed on his back, immediately bring covered by Espio afterwards.

1

2

3

"That's a wrap!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Espio gets the win over Arlo!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Chiang - "Koto")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the match by way of pinfall, Espio the Chameleon!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Espio stood up off Arlo and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Espio gets the win in what was another truly amazing match!" said Hiromi. "There were many parts there where I thought Arlo was going to get it, to tell you the truth!"

"Same here," said Tsubasa. "Arlo definitely showed what he's capable of tonight and he certainly impressed not only us but everyone else worldwide with this performance."

Taking his hand back, Espio stood in the middle of the ring, performed multiple hand signs and took a bow. Holding his head, Arlo stood back up to his feet and faced Espio. Smiling, Arlo held his free hand out to the chameleon. Returning the smile, Espio bowed to Arlo before taking his hand and shaking it, much to the happiness of the crowd.

"Awesome sportsmanship being shown by these guys!" said Hiromi.

Taking his hand back, Arlo exited the ring, picked up his ammo belt and made his way up the ramp and away from ringside, leaving Espio to celebrate his victory in the ring.

"Another great competitive match we were treated to tonight and we still have more to come," said Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Arctic Freedom Fighters~**_

"Can't believe I freaking lost to that weasel that way!" Flip said as he kicked over a chair. "Man, this sucks!"

Sealia walked over to Flip, putting a hand on his shoulder in an attempt to calm him down. "Flip, you've got to chill out!"

"Chill out!?" Flip repeated as he snapped his head over at her. "How can you say that!? Did you not see what happened out there!?"

"We all did Flip but ranting and raving like this isn't gonna fix anything," said Erma from her spot against the wall with her arms crossed. "You lost, accept it and move on."

Sealia looked over at the ermine, frowning. "Wasn't that a little harsh Erma!?"

Erma shrugged her shoulders. "Just being real."

Flip let out an exasperated groan and had a seat in one of the chairs he hadn't knocked over. Guntiver, seeing the stress his friend was in, walked over and had a seat next to him. "Look, don't let it get to you Flip. Nack and his little cronies are gonna get what's coming to them, trust me."

Augustus nodded his head, frowning as he remembered Nack's words earlier after he defeated Flip. "Especially after what he had to say about all of us earlier."

There was a knock on the door then, getting the attention of all the Arctic Freedom Fighters.

"Who is it?" Erma called out.

Everyone watched as the door opened and Setsuna was on the other side. "Hey guys. Is this a bad time?"

"Setsuna," said Guntiver, acknowledging the tiger. "No, not at all. Come on in. What's up?"

"I saw what happened out there in your match with Nack, Flip," said Setsuna as he entered the room, closing the door behind him. "I'm sorry things went down that way but I came by because I had a little something I wanted to run by you."

Flip looked over at the tiger. "What's that?"

"I know that not only you but probably the lot of you would love nothing more than to get some payback on Nack and his boys after what happened earlier and after what he said about you all," said Setsuna. "So I had an idea for a match for next week - a 6-Man Tag Team match. Nack, Bean and Bark taking on you, Augustus and Guntiver. What do you guys think about that?"

A look of delight appeared on Augustus's face as he punched one of his palms with his fist. "Oh-ho, that's perfect!"

"Definitely," Guntiver agreed, smirking. "Count us in."

Flip nodded as well. "Right! Thanks boss, definitely owe you one!"

"You don't owe me anything," said Setsuna. "Just have a good match and take this chance to get some payback on those guys. Catch you guys later."

The Arctic Freedom Fighters bid farewell to the tiger as he left the room.

"Next week that weasel and his punk friends are gonna get what's coming to them!" said Flip determinedly.

"Don't get too ahead of yourself," said Erma. "You saw what he did tonight. Best believe he'd do it again if he got the chance."

"Let him try it," said Guntiver. "This time he'll have not just Flip but me and Augustus to deal with. He tries anything, we'll make him instantly regret it."

Erma smirked as she looked at the wolf. "Pretty big talk. We'll see if you guys can back it up next week."

"Just watch!" said Flip. "We'll do that and more! Those Hooligan clowns are goin' down!"

Flip, Guntiver and Augustus wooted and hollered together, the three of them pumped and ready for their match together next week against Team Hooligan.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Whoa! We just heard a big match being made for next week!" said Hiromi. "We'll see Flip, Guntiver and Augustus team up to take on Nack, Bean and Bark in a 6-Man Tag Team match!"

"The Arctic Freedom Fighters are going to get a chance to get a giant measure of revenge on Team Hooligan for their actions tonight," said Tsubasa. "That's one I'm already looking forward to."

"Same here!" said Hiromi. "But that's not until next week! We still have tonight to get through and that's a perfect segue into our next match of the night!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Max the Monkey VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)~**_

 _ **(Westside Connection - "Bow Down")**_

As the music played everyone looked to the stage as the lights began to shine in the form of dollar bills. Seconds later, "Downtown" Ebony Hare walked out from behind the curtain, alongside Foxy Reynard who had her arm looped with one of his as well as the menacing Blackjack behind them. The three of them made their way down the ramp, with Foxy swinging her hips with every step she took and as they reached the ring, Ebony removed his hat and coat jacket, handing them to Foxy and getting a kiss on the cheek from her before he slid into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, accompanied by Blackjack and Foxy Reynard, from Angel Island, weighing in at 80 lbs., 'Downtown' Ebony Hare!"

"Oh boy, it looks like everyone's favorite gangster's in action tonight as well!" said Hiromi. "We were talking about Nack being an opportunist earlier tonight! This guy just may be that times a hundred more! And he's got Blackjack and Foxy with him!"

"Ebony certainly has made a name for himself as one of the top mobsters on the planet and he didn't get that rep by playing by the rules," said Tsubasa. "Wonder if we're going to see any of that come into play in this upcoming match."

Ebony went to stand in his corner as the music ended. Blackjack and Foxy went to stand outside his corner as well and the three of them waited to see who Ebony's opponent would be.

 _ **(Beastie Boys - "Brass Monkey")**_

As the new music began to play, everyone looked to the stage and saw Max the Monkey walk out from behind the curtain, carrying his guitar. Standing on the stage, he held his guitar and began to play to the beat of the music, finishing with a final strum that played in sync with pyro that shot out from the sides of the stage. Making his way down the ramp, Max slid into the ring and held his guitar up high above him.

"And the opponent, representing the Forget Me Knots, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 80 lbs., Max the Monkey!" said Aoi.

"Oh, the guitarist for the Forget Me Knots!" said Hiromi. "Glad to see those guys are being represented here tonight! Those guys straight up be jamming!"

"I got to agree, but this here isn't about music," said Tsubasa. "It's about seeing which of these two are gonna walk away with their first victory."

Max went to his corner and placed his guitar on the outside before turning to face Ebony. The referee called for the bell seconds later and the match began.

"Time for Max and Ebony to knuckle up!" said Hiromi.

As the match began, Max and Ebony met in the middle of the ring in a lockup and Max surprised Ebony by twisting his arm and positioning himself behind him, bending over and putting his head between his legs from behind and hoisting him up onto his back.

"Whoa!" Hiromi exclaimed. "What the heck is Max doing!?"

Ebony was completely upside down on Max's back and he felt the monkey grab his legs and start to pull down on them, locking on a Gory Special.

"That's a Gory Special," said Tsubasa. "Quite possibly one of the most painful submission holds a person can find themselves in."

"Max broke that out right from jump street!" said Hiromi. "You best believe he's taking this match seriously!"

Ebony yelled out a curse as he tried to escape but Max intensified the pressure before dropping him down on the back of his head. Ebony grit his teeth and clutched the back of his head as Max covered him.

1

Ebony kicked out.

"Ebony kicks out but his body must be in a world of pain after being in the Gory Special," said Tsubasa.

Max stood up and pulled Ebony up with him, delivering a kick to his midsection that made the hare double over. Wrapping his arm around Ebony's head, Max squeezed it before falling down to his back, bringing Ebony down head first with him and slamming him into the mat with a DDT.

"Max follows up that Gory Special with a DDT!" said Hiromi.

Ebony rolled over onto his back, still holding his head and Max covered him.

1

Ebony kicked out a second time.

"Ebony's already in a bad spot and the match just started," said Tsubasa. "He's got to do something to try and turn this around if he hopes to win."

Continuing his offense, Max brought Ebony back to his feet and lifted him up sideways in his arms before dropping to a knee and driving his knee into Ebony's side with a Backbreaker.

"He didn't turn anything around there and was just hit with a Backbreaker!" said Hiromi.

Ebony yelled out in pain before Max pushed him off his knee to the mat and covered him.

1

For a third time Ebony kicked out and proceeded to roll out of the ring, igniting boos from the crowd.

"Ebony kicks out and decides to put some distance between him and Max, trying to regain his bearings after the assault he was on the receiving end of," said Tsubasa.

Foxy went over to Ebony and knelt down to him to check on him while Max made a move to go after him. Seeing Max, Foxy stood up in front of Ebony as if she were shielding him and stopping Max from going further.

"Look at Foxy in between them!" said Hiromi. "Get out of the way girl!"

Looking and seeing that Foxy had stopped Max, Ebony quickly exploded from behind Foxy at Max, slugging him with a hard punch across the face.

"That's what she was doing," said Tsubasa. "Providing an assist to Ebony."

"We should've seen that coming a mile away!" said Hiromi.

Foxy smirked as Ebony got the upper and threw Max back into the ring. Ebony then turned his attention to Foxy, returned her smirk and gave her a smack on her behind before he followed Max back into the ring. Going to the downed monkey, Ebony sat him up, got behind him and locked his hands underneath his chin, locking on a Chinlock and pulling back as hard as he could.

"Max's momentum was brought to a halt because of Foxy and now Ebony has him in the middle of the ring in a submission hold," said Tsubasa.

"He was in good shape right until Foxy got involved!" said Hiromi.

Max grit his teeth as he felt Ebony drive his knee into his back and pull back on his head. The referee asked Max if he wanted to give up and the monkey refused to do so. Ebony pulled back on Max's head a bit longer before slamming him down to the mat and covering him.

1

Max kicked out, gritting his teeth as he held his neck.

"A quick kick out from Max but he looks the worse for wear after that Chinlock," said Tsubasa.

Cockily standing to his feet, Ebony pulled Max up and locked an arm around his head. Bending down and grabbing one of Max's legs, Ebony held onto it as he lifted the monkey off his feet, spun in a circle and slammed Max on his back with a Spinning Fisherman Suplex.

"What a big Suplex that was!" said Hiromi.

Foxy clapped for Ebony from ringside as he covered Max.

1

Max kicked out before the count of two again.

"Another kick out from Max," said Tsubasa.

Ebony got to his feet and taunted Max by walking a circle around him and brushing his shoulders off, as if he were having a walk through the park and the crowd booed him once again.

"There's the cockiness in this guy coming out full force!" said Hiromi.

Pulling Max up by his head, Ebony placed the monkey's head between his legs, bent over and wrapped his arms around his waist. Lifting Max up onto his shoulders in a seated position, he slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Powerbomb, getting an excited woot from Foxy outside the ring before he covered Max.

1

Max kicked out once again, this time getting a pop from the crowd.

"Max kicks out again and listen to the crowd," said Tsubasa. "They're starting to get behind him in this match."

"Can you blame them, especially with how Ebony's acting?" Hiromi asked.

Ebony rolled his eyes at the pop the crowd gave Max and after getting back to his feet, he pulled Max up, grabbed his face and trash-talked him before letting him go and throwing his arm at his chest. However, Max blocked Ebony's attack and responded by throwing a Back Chop of his own at the hare, hitting his chest so hard it sounded as if a gunshot went off in the stadium.

"Holy cow! Now that's what I call a chop!" said Hiromi.

"Ebony's gonna be feeling that one for the rest of the night, I'm sure," said Tsubasa.

Ebony cursed out loud as he fell to the mat and Max leapt on him, hooking his leg as he covered him.

1

2

Ebony kicked out of the pin, still holding his burning chest.

"That was nearly enough to win the match for Max!" said Hiromi.

Max stood up, landed a stomp down onto Ebony's chest and pulled him up. As Ebony got to his feet, he wrapped his arm around Max's head suddenly and tried to lock a Headlock in on his opponent.

"Ebony's going right back on the attack, trying to get another submission locked on Max," said Tsubasa.

Just as he started to apply pressure, Max lifted Ebony off his feet and promptly threw him off and slammed his arm into the back of the hare's neck with a Clothesline, knocking him to the mat face first and getting another pop from the crowd.

"Max says 'Screw that!' and hits Ebony with one hell of a Clothesline!" said Hiromi.

Foxy covered her mouth from how hard Ebony hit the mat and Blackjack simply frowned and crossed his arms over his chest. Max turned the downed Ebony over onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Ebony shot his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"A very close near fall for Max," said Tsubasa.

Backing to one side of the ring, Max waited for Ebony to stand to his feet. Holding the back of his neck, Ebony was slow to stand and once he was up, Max ran for Ebony, leapt up and wrapped his legs around his head. Suddenly, Ebony wrapped his arms around Max's body when he was close enough, holding him upside down and slamming him down on his back with a Body Slam, immediately covering him afterwards.

"Ebony hits a counter Body Slam on Max and has him covered!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Max got his shoulder off the mat, getting a frustrated yell from Foxy outside the ring in doing so.

"Max returns the favor by kicking out just before three like Ebony did," said Tsubasa.

"And from the sounds of things, Foxy's getting ticked off over there!" Hiromi added.

Ebony slammed a hand down on the mat before getting up and dropping hard kicks onto Max before picking him up. As soon as Max was up, he returned Ebony's attack with several hard knees to his gut, making him double over. Max proceeded to then lift Ebony up onto his shoulder back first and then hoist him up even higher by his armpits.

"Max has something nasty planned here," said Tsubasa.

Before Max could do anything further, Ebony dropped out of his grasp, rolled him up with a School Boy and put all of his weight on him.

"Ebony with a School Boy roll up out of nowhere!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Just before the count of three, Max kicked out and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Oh man, how much closer can you get?" said Tsubasa.

"That wasn't three!? I thought Ebony had him there but Max kicked out!" said Hiromi.

Ebony by this point was finished with Max's constant kick outs and was ready to finish him. Getting to his feet, he placed his hands on his knees as he stalked around Max, waiting for him to stand. Holding his neck, Max got up and Ebony rushed for him, hoisting him up onto his shoulders and going to stand in the center of the ring.

"Ebony's got Max up in position for the 187," said Tsubasa.

"It'll be a wrap if he hits that!" said Hiromi.

However, Max managed to slide out from Ebony's grasp and push him chest first into one of the corners so hard that it nearly sent the hare out of the ring.

"Scratch that! Max escapes from Ebony's hold on him and sends him crashing into the turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa.

Turning Ebony around to face him, he bent him over, wrapped an arm around his head and lifted him upside down in the Suplex position.

"Max turns things around in his favor and he has Ebony in position for the Monkey Wrench!" said Hiromi.

At that moment, Foxy practically slid into the ring and made a beeline to try and get to Max but the referee got in between them and pushed Foxy away.

"What the hell's Foxy doing!?" Tsubasa yelled.

"She's literally in the ring!" said Hiromi. "Get her the hell out of there referee!"

At the same time, Blackjack reached into his pants pocket, pulled out an object and placed it over his hands before getting on the apron.

"Look at Blackjack!" said Tsubasa. "He's got something on his hand and's up on the apron!"

Max just barely noticed Blackjack on the apron before the bulldog punched him square in the face with the brass knuckles over his fist, knocking him to the mat on his back with Ebony on top of him.

"He just smashed Max's face in with freaking brass knuckles!" said Hiromi.

"And the referee didn't see a thing because of Foxy's interference!" said Tsubasa.

Seeing what had happened, Foxy quickly slid out of the ring while Blackjack got off the apron and the crowd booed both of them heavily.

"Oh man, you've got to be freaking kidding me!" said Hiromi.

"Max looks like he's completely out cold and look! Ebony's right on top of him!" said Tsubasa.

The referee turned around then, seeing Ebony on top of Max and went to make the count.

1

2

3

"Oh wow!" Hiromi said, an angry tone in her voice.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

 _ **(Westside Connection - "Bow Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, 'Downtown' Ebony Hare!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd heavily booed the decision as the music played. Ebony smirked as he stood up and at the same time, Foxy and Blackjack entered the ring. Foxy went over to Ebony and did the honors of holding his arm up in victory herself.

"This was highway robbery at its blatant finest!" said Hiromi. "There's no other way to put it! Max had this thing won and then Foxy and Blackjack got involved!"

Ebony cockily wrapped an arm around Foxy's shoulders and kisses her on the side of her head before he motioned for Blackjack to hand him something.

"What's going on here?" Tsubasa asked.

The bulldog nodded, reached into his coat pocket and pulled out a one hundred dollar bill. Taking the bill from Blackjack, Ebony knelt down to Max and jabbed the hundred dollar bill in his mouth, igniting more and louder boos from the crowd.

"Oh, for the love of...! God, haven't you done enough to embarrass Max!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "As if cheating to win the match wasn't enough!"

Foxy laughed as she, Ebony and Blackjack took their leave from the ring and went up the ramp, leaving a humiliated Max in the ring as he spat out the bill and glared angrily at the three Mobians leaving ringside.

"That had to be the biggest form of disrespect I've ever seen," said Tsubasa.

"Oh, without a doubt!" Hiromi added. "And look at Foxy laughing! How can anyone be happy with this crap!?"

"I think Ebony might have just put a huge target on himself with this deplorable act," said Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Ebony and Foxy were still laughing amongst themselves as they and Blackjack made it to the locker room area. Just as they were going to enter their room they heard a voice ring out.

"Hey!"

Looking in the direction of the voice, the three of them saw an angry Mina Mongoose and Ash Mongoose approaching them.

"Who do you think you are, huh!?" Mina yelled, reaching the trio first and having to be held back by Ash while Blackjack stood in between her and Ebony and Foxy. "You really think you're gonna get away with pulling a stunt like that!?"

Foxy couldn't help but smirk at Mina while leaning against Ebony. "Heh, looks like someone's got their panties in a bunch!"

Mina tried to get at Foxy, only for Blackjack to block her once more and Ash pull her back towards him.

"Whoa whoa," Ebony said in a cool and calm demeanor. "Slow your roll shorty."

Ash shot the hare a dirty look. "Watch your mouth with how you talk to her."

"Watch my mouth?" Ebony repeated, locking eyes with Ash. "Did you forget who you're talking to?"

"Oh, I know exactly who I'm talking to - a straight up cheater," Ash responded, not faltering from the hare's glance.

"Cheater?" Ebony said, raising an eyebrow before he chuckled. "Oh, you mean what happened out there? That's right. Max is one of your boys, ain't he? What happened out there was just business. You got to do whatever it takes to come out on top. He just happened to be in the wrong place at the wrong time, you know what I'm saying? The same thing would've happened no matter who I was facing."

"Business?" Mina said, anger clearly still in her voice. "You call cheating to win and embarrassing someone business? Give me a break! It took three of you to beat one person!"

Foxy grinned and flipped her hair. "That's how we handle things. You got a problem with it, we can handle that right now."

Mina was more than ready to fight but Ash held her around her waist in an attempt to calm her."Better idea," he said, looking at Ebony. "You're all about doing business? Then how about this?"

Ebony took out a cigar, put it in his mouth and lit it as he continued to listen to Ash. "You got our attention."

"A Tag Team match," said Ash. "Next week. You and your muscle there..." he said while pointing at Blackjack. "...taking on me and Max. Since you want to get involved in a match so bad, why not take us both on and see what happens then?"

Ebony gave Ash a look, taking a drag from his cigar before he spoke. "You have any clue what you're signing yourself up for?"

"A chance at getting back at you for what you did to Max," said Ash. "And I'm sure Max is biting at the chance to do the same to your low-down cheating ass."

Blackjack made a move like he was going to attack Ash but Ebony held him back. "I got this," he said, keeping the bulldog in check before chuckling darkly and looking back at Ash. "You see, normally when someone talks to me like that, they end up no longer having a tongue. But you know what? I like the sound of that idea of yours." He motioned for Blackjack and Foxy to follow him into their locker room. "Consider it done."

Blackjack growled at Ash and Mina before he walked into the room behind Ebony. Foxy followed suit but not before looking at the mongooses, a cocky expression on her face. "Catch you chumps next week." She walked into the room and shit the door behind her.

"It can't come fast enough," said Mina as she held Ash's hand and made their way towards the backstage area where they saw Max coming from ringside.

"Max, you alright man?" Ash asked.

"Do I look like I'm alright?" the money responded angrily.

"We know you just got robbed out there, but don't let it get to you," said Mina. "We got a chance for payback next week. It's gonna be you and Ash taking on Ebony and Blackjack. We just laid down the challenge to them and they accepted."

Max nodded, holding his face as he still felt the effects of the brass knuckle assisted punch from Blackjack. "Good. I can't wait to get my hands on those guys."

"I'll be out there too," said Mina. "If Foxy decides she wants to stick her nose where it doesn't belong, she'll have me to deal with."

Ash and Max both nodded at her and together they began to make their way back to their own locker room.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Now that's a match I wish we could see go down right now but we have to wait a whole week for it!" said Hiromi. "Ash and Max taking on Ebony and Blackjack!"

"The heads of the Forget Me Knots didn't take kindly to what Ebony and his crew did to Max and issued a challenge to them which was accepted and we'll see Ash and Max out for revenge against Ebony and his muscle Blackjack live next week," said Tsubasa.

"Absolutely can't wait to see that one!" said Hiromi. "We still have some more in store for tonight though so let's move onto our next match!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Spike the Porcupine (W/ Trevor Burrow and Sonar the Fennec)~**_

 _ **(Limp Bizkit feat. DMX, Method Man and Redman - "Rollin' (Urban Assault Vehicle)")**_

As the music began to play, everyone looked to the stage as the lights turned to resembled a sandstorm. Seconds later, Spike the Porcupine walked out from behind the curtain, followed by Trevor Burrow and Sonar the Fennec. The three of them stood together on the stage and held their right arms up above them, their hands clenched into firsts as pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, the three of them made their way down the ramp and Spike leapt through the ropes into the ring as Trevor and Sonar went to stand in his corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Desert Raiders, from Shamar, weighing in at 88 lbs., Spike the Porcupine!"

"The leader of the Desert Raiders in action tonight!" said Hiromi. "You know, these guys as a whole could turn out to be a major wildcard here in MCW! You never know what they're going to do or whose allegiance they're in!"

"Too true and all three of them have the skills to go toe to toe with pretty much anyone," said Tsubasa. "We'll see how Spike fares in his first match and if Trevor and Sonar will be just spectators or as we've already seen tonight, decide to get involved in this thing."

Spike took off his goggles and handed them to Sonar on the outside before standing in his corner and waiting for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Bradley Everett - "Throw It All Away")**_

The lights in the stadium went off and a red hue appeared on the stage as the music played. Seconds later, Shadow the Hedgehog walked out from behind the curtain along with Rouge the Bat and the crowd exploded in loud cheers. A smirk came to Rouge's face as Shadow narrowed his eyes as he looked around the stadium and, after motioning with his head to Rouge, walked down the ramp with the bat. As they reached the ring, Rouge went to stand in Shadow's corner as the hedgehog got onto the apron, climbed the turnbuckle in his corner and looked down at the Desert Raiders, the same icy look still in his crimson eyes.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Rouge the Bat, representing Team Dark, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Yo, I think this is the loudest the crowd has been all night!" said Hiromi. "And its not hard to see why! The Ultimate Life Form himself is in action tonight and he's not alone! Our favorite jewel thief...erm treasure hunter Rouge is with him as well!"

"There's no other way to say it - Shadow's popularity is almost unrivaled on Mobius and you can hear it loud and clear from our fans here folks," said Tsubasa. "And together with Rouge, they form quite the duo as Team Dark. But Shadow has a tall task in front of him in the form of Spike. We'll see who can overcome who."

Shadow leapt off the turnbuckle as the music ended and the lights returned to normal. He exchanged a look with Rouge before giving his full attention to Spike. The referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Lets go! Shadow and Spike, one on one!" said Hiromi.

As the match began the crowd was still hyped and excited from seeing Shadow and Rouge's entrance and from seeing Shadow in action.

"The crowd's really hyped and ready for this one," said Tsubasa.

"Not just them but me too!" said Hiromi.

Shadow and Spike met in the middle of the ring and after exchanging a look with each other, Spike immediately went on the attack, grabbing Shadow's arm and trying to bring him down to the mat. However, Shadow countered Spike's attack and dropped to the mat, bringing his opponent with him and, using just one arm, rolled him up.

"Shadow countered Spike and has him rolled up," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Spike kicked out of the pin and rolled a bit away from Shadow, who got to his knee and motioned with his hand that he was one second away from beating him.

"Oh-ho, look at Shadow! He's letting Spike know he was just that close from losing!" said Hiromi.

Rouge smirked and crossed her arms under her chest while Trevor and Sonar told Spike to stay focused. Narrowing his eyes, Spike rose back to his feet, as did Shadow and the two of them circled one another before engaging in a lockup. Shadow got behind Spike and placed his head between his arm and body. As Shadow listed Spike up onto his shoulder, Spike threw his body forward and grabbed a hold of Shadow's head, slamming him down to the mat on his face with a Bulldog, getting a look of slight surprise from Rouge and cheers from his teammates as he quickly turned Shadow over and covered him.

"Spike just got a counter of his own, drilling Shadow with a Bulldog and has him covered," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Shadow kicked out of the pin and Spike rolled from him, copying Shadow's gesture and showing him that he nearly beat him, a smirk present on his face.

"Turnabout's fair play! Spike's giving Shadow the same treatment he gave him just a second ago!" said Hiromi.

Shadow frowned and as he got up, Spike went for him, grabbing his arm and backing him into the ropes. As he attempted to throw Shadow across the ring, Spike's eyes widened as Shadow countered him, placed his back against his and reached back with one of his arms, grabbing him around his neck and dropping to his knees, bringing his own back down on his with a Backbreaker and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Shadow nails a pretty brutal modified Backbreaker, virtually using his own back to do damage to Spike's," said Tsubasa.

Trevor and Sonar flinched from the impact and Rouge applauded Shadow on his counter. Spike slid off Shadow's back and Shadow covered him.

1

Spike quickly kicked out, a grimace on his face as his back was throbbing in pain.

"Although Spike kicked out, just look at him as well as the look on his face! I bet his back feels like its in two right now!" said Hiromi.

Shadow rose to his feet and landed a kick down onto Spike before grabbing his hair-quills and pulling him up by them, getting a yell from the porcupine. Shadow dropped to his knees, pulled Spike onto his shoulders stomach first and then slammed d=him down to the side on his back with a Fireman's Carry, doing more damage to the porcupine's back.

"Very smart of Shadow to continue working on Spike's back with that Fireman's Carry," said Tsubasa. "Simple but effective."

A dark smirk appeared on Shadow's face as he covered Spike.

1

Spike kicked out once again.

"Spike still managed to kick out but there's no way his back isn't in a bad way right now from what Shadow's done to it!" said Hiromi.

Standing back up, Shadow pulled Spike up bent over and lifted Spike upside down in his arms in the Body Slam position. However, Spike used the momentum from the lift to swing his body in a complete circle, landing back on his feet and wrapping his arms around Shadow's waist.

"Spike just landed right back on his feet," said Tsubasa. "He'd better do something quick to get the upper hand over Shadow."

Shadow let out a curse as Spike lifted him up and over, slamming him down on his back with a Gutwrench Suplex.

"That's one way to do it!" said Hiromi.

Trevor and Sonar high fived each other in glee as Spike covered Shadow.

1

Shadow managed to kick out as quickly as he could.

"A quick kick out from Shadow," said Tsubasa. "But I don't think even he saw that coming from Spike."

Rouge narrowed her eyes, keeping a close eye on Shadow as Spike picked him up to his feet, stood on the side of him and locked his arms around his body, hooking them under his further arm. Spike then jumped up, lifting Shadow up with him and dropped to the mat on his backside, slamming Shadow down with a Side Effect.

"Very nice Side Effect from Spike!" said Hiromi.

Releasing Shadow, Spike quickly covered him.

1

Shadow kicked out of the pin just as quickly.

"Another quick kick out by Shadow," said Tsubasa. "I got to say though, Spike's giving it to him just as hard as Shadow did to him. This is a pretty competitive match."

"Sure is! We haven't even had a single near fall since those first attempts by these guys! They're giving it all they've got!" said Hiromi.

Spike was a little slow to stand but once he was up, he pulled Shadow up and pushed him back into one of the corners. Grabbing a hold of Shadow, he made a move to throw him into the adjacent corner but Shadow countered the throw once again, scooping Spike up and holding him to the side of his body before drilling him to the mat with a Sidewalk Slam, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Sidewalk Slam from Shadow and he has Spike pinned down again," said Tsubasa.

1

Spike forcefully threw his shoulder up, breaking the pin.

"Man, another quick kick out by Spike!" said Hiromi.

Shadow kept a hold of Spike, spinning to his feet and having Spike bent over. He proceeded to lift him up onto his shoulder and then drop to a kneeling position, bringing Spike down shoulder first on his knee with a Shoulder Breaker.

"Ouch," said Tsubasa.

"I think Spike's shoulder just got really jacked up there!" said Hiromi.

Trevor and Sonar winced from the angle they saw Spike's shoulder land in and the porcupine yelled out in pain as he clutched his shoulder on the mat. Rouge had a satisfied look on her face as she saw Shadow cover Spike.

1

Spike, surprisingly, got his hurt shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"What in the...?" Tsubasa began.

"How in the hell did Spike do that!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "He broke the pin with his weakened shoulder! Amazing!"

Shadow's eyes narrowed as he stood up and pulled Spike up, grabbing one of his arms and throwing him into the ropes. As the porcupine came back to him, Shadow bent over. Seeing the hedgehog's position, Spike leapt over Shadow as he reached him and got behind him, hoisting him off his feet, extending his knee and bringing Shadow's backside down on his exposed knee with an Atomic Drop.

"Spike fights back with an Atomic Drop," said Tsubasa. "This could be his chance. He needs to capitalize on it."

Shadow grit his teeth as he fell to the mat and Spike covered him.

1

Shadow kicked out.

"Shadow shows his guts and kicks out!" said Hiromi.

As Shadow had done, Spike used the same idea by keeping a hold of Shadow, standing up with him in his arms and drove him down onto his exposed knee again, this time stomach first with a Gutbuster.

"Oh man, and speaking of guts, Spike just drilled Shadow with a Gutbuster," said Tsubasa. "I can only imagine what the inside of Shadow's stomach looks like right now."

Clutching his stomach, Shadow was knocked to the mat again and Spike covered him.

1

Shadow kicked out quickly again, so quickly it knocked Spike off him.

"Wow, and Shadow managed to kick out even after that!" said Hiromi.

The crowd couldn't help but cheer and applaud at the fast-paced match they were seeing.

"The crowd's really into this one and rightfully so," said Tsubasa.

"The pace these guys have been on since the start of the match has been real exhilarating and amazing to call!" said Hiromi. "What a match!"

Spike was the first to stand and as he looked at the downed Shadow, he held his hands out to the sides off his body, wiggling his fingers as he stalked around the hedgehog.

"Spike's up and it looks like he's getting into position for the Desert Storm," said Tsubasa.

"He's definitely calling for it!" said Hiromi.

Shadow, holding onto his stomach slowly stood up and once he was up, Spike went on the attack, grabbing Shadow and locking his arm around his head while holding it on the side of his body and holding his free hand still out to the side, signaling for the Desert Storm.

"Spike's got Shadow in position!" said Tsubasa.

"Desert Storm coming up! It looks like he's going to pull this off and beat Shadow after all!" said Hiromi.

Just as Spike grabbed Shadow's head with his free hand to execute the maneuver, Shadow spun out of his grasp, leapt up, locked his arms around Spike's head and fell to the mat on his back, slamming Spike face first into the mat with the Chaos Nightmare and getting a loud explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"WHAT THE HELL!?" Tsubasa and Hiromi exclaimed at the same time.

Trevor and Sonar were beyond shocked while Rouge smirked and clapped for Shadow.

"Shadow just got out of Spike's hold on him and hit the Chaos Nightmare completely out of nowhere!" said Tsubasa.

"How!? How in the hell did he do that!? And as fast as he did to!" Hiromi exclaimed. "How!?"

Spike was completely laid out and Shadow turned him over onto his back before covering him.

1

2

3

"There's the three count!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Shadow has beaten Spike!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Everett Bradley - "Throw It All Away")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd was still going wild with cheers as the music played and the winner was announced. Shadow stood up off Spike and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"That had to be one of the most insane counters I've ever seen!" said Hiromi. "Shadow with that Chaos Nightmare completely out of nowhere and that one move wound up being Spike's undoing!"

"It was amazing just how quickly Shadow executed that," said Tsubasa. "It looked like this match was Spike's for the taking but it just took one second for Shadow to escape from his grasp and nail the match winning Chaos nightmare."

As Shadow took his hand back, he went over to one of the corners, climbed to the middle turnbuckle and held his arms out to the side as he closed his eyes, relishing in his victory. Rouge got onto the apron and entered the ring as well, applauding Shadow on his win. At the same time, Trevor and Sonar reached into the ring, pulled Spike out and Trevor hoisted the porcupine up onto his shoulder as he and Sonar made their way up the ramp and behind the curtain.

"Trevor and Sonar literally have to carry Spike out of here!" said Hiromi.

"And Rouge has joined Shadow in the ring," said Tsubasa. "Amazing moment it is for these two as Shadow gets his first MCW victory.

All of a sudden, without any warning, the lights in the stadium went out.

"What in the world!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "The lights are out! What's going on!?"

 _ **(Bone Thugs-N-Harmony - "East 1999")**_

As the new music began to play everyone began to look around for any clue as to what was going on but all they saw was complete darkness. Lights had began to shine down on the ring and as it did, Shadow got off the turnbuckle and went to stand beside Rouge. At the same time, a dark and sinister laugh began to echo around the stadium.

"You hear that?" Tsubasa asked.

"Oh man, I sure do!" said Hiromi. "That laugh can only be one person!"

Blue lights shown down on the stage as a mysterious cloud of darkness began to form on it. When the cloud disappeared, Mephiles was left standing in its wake, laughing manically.

"Knew it! Its Mephiles!" said Hiromi. "We saw him earlier when he had some really creepy words to say! But what's he doing out here!?"

Mephiles continued to laugh as he looked down the ramp into the ring at Shadow and Rouge. Both narrowing their eyes, the Team Dark members stood their ground and glared right back up at the dark hedgehog, neither one of them faltering at all.

"It would appear Mephiles is personally letting his presence known not only to all of us but specifically to Shadow and Rouge," said Tsubasa. "This might be what he was talking about when we heard what he said earlier."

"We all know the history that Shadow and Rouge have with Mephiles and it is by no means a pretty one!" said Hiromi as she watched the scene before her along with everyone else. "Yo, this is intense as all hell! Could we perhaps be seeing a glimpse into the future with this faceoff!?"

"If history tells us anything, I think that's exactly what we're getting," said Tsubasa as he watched the standoff between Team Dark and Mephiles.

* * *

 _ **~Setsuna's Office~**_

"Now that looks interesting," said Setsuna as he watched the faceoff between Team Dark and Mephiles on his TV. "Something tells me there's a collision course about to go down."

There was a knock at his door a couple seconds later. Looking over as the door opened, he saw Yuki standing in the doorway.

"Hey Boss Man!" the falcon greeted.

Setsuna smiled as he saw his friend. "Hey Yuki, come on in."

Yuki walked into the office, closing the door behind her. "Crazy night tonight huh?"

Setsuna nodded his head. "Definitely. And you know what? For the first night of action, I couldn't have asked for anything better. So much has happened tonight, everyone has gone out there and competed to the best of their abilities and I've been keeping my eyes on everything. I got some important decisions to make, after all."

"That you do," said Yuki as she approached his desk. "Well, I got some news that I think you'll love to hear."

Setsuna's ears pricked up as he heard that. "Oh yeah? What's up?"

"We just got word that ever since MCW went live, the ratings have been going through the roof all over the planet," said Yuki. "In fact, the ratings have continuously gone up as the night has gone on. Which means people have tuned in and have been calling their friends and family telling them, 'Yo dude, you got to turn it on this Mobius Championship Wrestling that's going on! This is some of the craziest and best wrestling I've seen in my life! These guys are beating the crap out of each other, its nuts!'"

A proud smile appeared on Setsuna's face as he leaned back into his chair, reaching over and picking up a glass of champagne that he had poured. "It's official. We're here to stay and we're gonna be around for a long time to come." He took a sip of his drink before leaning back into his chair, twirling the glass in his hand. "And this is just the beginning."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"I couldn't have said it better myself!" said Hiromi. "Ladies and gentlemen, I'd like to take this moment to thank each and every single one of you who're still with us ever since this event began! And from what Yuki just said, we have millions, possibly billions watching us from all over the planet! Words aren't and never will be enough to thank all of you for your support!"

"This has indeed been a history making night and we, as well as everyone here live and all watching from home, have been apart of something truly amazing," said Tsubasa. "And as Setsuna said, this is just the start. This is the beginning of what's sure to be a hell of a ride."

"And we got the best seats in the house, calling the action for our viewers!" said Hiromi. "Oh! And I think that we're at our main event of the night!"

"I believe we are," said Tsubasa. "Everyone, we learned what our huge main event tonight is going to be and the time is finally here. Let's not waste any more time and get right down to the nitty gritty."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Scourge the Hedgehog~**_

 _ **(Run-D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

As the music began to play, the lights turned green and started to flicker on and off at a rapid pace. A few seconds later, Scourge walked out from behind the curtain, jacket, sunglasses and all and stood on the stage with his head down before throwing his head up to the sky and holding both of his hands up in the sign of the Destructix as pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. A smirk appearing on his face, Scourge sauntered his way down the ramp and into the ring, all the while being booed by the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from Moebius, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Scourge is in the building and this isn't the first time we've seen him!" said Hiromi. "This whole entire match came about because of an altercation in the back at the beginning of our program and it led to this!"

"Things had gotten so heated so quickly in that altercation you're speaking of that Setsuna got word of it and made this huge main event for tonight," said Tsubasa. "Scourge calls himself 'The King.' We'll see if he can live up to that moniker and get a win in his first match."

Scourge cockily walked to his corner, removed his sunglasses and jacket and placed them outside the ring. Afterwards, he smugly waited for his opponenet to arrive as the lights returned to normal and the music stopped playing.

 _ **(Kaz Silver - "Believe in Myself")**_

Cheers immediately came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Tails came flying out from behind the curtain, pyro exploding on the sides of the stage as well as on the sides of the ramp as he flew down it and into the ring, landing in his corner.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 77 lbs., Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said Aoi.

"You can bet your bottom dollar that Tails is looking so forward to this match after what was said between him and Scourge earlier!" said Hiromi. "And man, after what's been an incredible night, to close with a match of this magnitude is such a treat!"

"From the moment we heard about this match being made, the anticipation was killing us," said Tsubasa. "After a historic night of unpredictability, we've finally arived at our main event. Who will stand tall at the end of this match? Will it be Tails or will it be Scourge? We're about to find out right now."

As the music ended, Tails took a deep breath before looking across the ring at Scourge, frowning at him. The Hedgehog promptly brushed off his glare, chuckling darkly as he ran a hand through his hair-quills. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Our main event is officially underway!" said Hiromi.

The crowd was in a frenzy almost as the match began. Almost immediately as the match started, Tails and Scourge went for each other and met in the middle of the ring. Scourge threw a punch at Tails, which the fox ducked underneath and leapt for the hedgehog's legs, bringing him down on his back. Standing up, Tails grabbed one of Scourge's legs, wrapped his own legs around it and got a Leg Lock applied on him.

"Tails avoids a big punch from Scourge right at the start and he has a submission hold locked on him" said Tsubasa.

"And on one of his legs no less! That'll definitely slow Scourge down a peg or two!" said Hiromi.

Scourge yelled out and tried to reach for Tails' head to strike him in order to get free from the hold but Tails cranked on more pressure, causing the hedgehog to curse out loud in pain as he felt his leg being bent. Tails twisted and pulled at Scourge's leg a bit more before letting the hold go and covering him.

1

Scourge got his shoulder off the mat.

"Scourge kicks out but you have to wonder if the damage was done from Tails' submission," said Tsubasa.

"I'll be surprised if its not! He had that fully locked on and definitely could have done a lot of hurt to that leg for the while he had it!" said Hiromi.

Tails stood to his feet, landing a few stomps down onto Scourge's hurt leg before pulling him to his feet. Once he was on his feet, Scourge struck Tails in the face with a sucker punch, getting the fox off him.

"Tails just got knocked silly by a punch out of nowhere by Scourge," said Tsubasa.

Fighting through the pain his leg was in, Scourge pulled Tails back to him, wrapped his arm around his neck from the front while standing beside him and fell to his back, bringing Tails with him and slamming him face first into the mat with a Downward Spiral.

"And he nails a Downward Spiral on him too! Scourge ain't playing any games if he's breaking a maneuver like that out!" said Hiromi.

Tails held his face as Scourge roughly pushed him onto his back and covered him.

1

Tails kicked out of the pin.

"Tails is the one to kick out on this occasion," said Tsubasa.

Scourge rose up to his feet, shaking out his hurt leg before he pulled Tails up, landing another punch to his face that sent him stumbling back into the ropes. Following Tails, Scourge grabbed one of his arms and attempted to threw him into the opposite ropes. Tails, however, reversed the throw and instead sent Scourge into the ropes.

"Tails counters Scourge and sends him into the ropes!" said Hiromi.

As Scourge came back to him, Tails demonstrated great strength as he grabbed the hedgehog's underarms and propelled him up off his feet, caught him on his shoulders and drove him down to the mat with a Sit Out Powerbomb, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Tails has Scourge down after hitting a huge Sit Out Powerbomb!" said Tsubasa.

1

Scourge quickly kicked out, getting out of Tails' grasp.

"Wow! Scourge kicked out! It looked like Tails put a little something extra on that Sit Out Powerbomb and it wasn't enough to keep Scourge down!" said Hiromi.

Tails rolled to his feet and waited for Scourge to get up. Getting onto his front as his back was killing him from Tails' attack, Scourge got to his hands and knees before fully standing. Tails went on the offensive then, going at Scourge and throwing a punch at him. Like Tails did earlier, Scourge avoided the punch and Tails' back ended up being at his face.

"Scourge gets out of the way of a punch from Tails," said Tsubasa.

Acting quickly, Scourge clasped his hands under Tails' chin and fell to a seated position, bringing Tails down back first to the mat with an Edge O'Matic.

"Very nice Edge O'Matic executed by Scourge!" said Hiromi.

Scourge reached forward and grabbed one of Tails' legs and kept him down in a pin.

1

Tails kicked out.

"Tails kicks out again," said Tsubasa.

Keeping a hold of Tails, Scourge stood up and picked Tails up with him. Clenching his fists, Tails started to fight out of the hedgehog's grip by punching him repeatedly in his midsection, eventually getting out of Scourge's hold on him.

"Tails landed some pretty nice shots to Scourge's gut there and was able to get him off him!" said Hiromi.

Landing another punch to Scourge's face, Tails lifted the hedgehog up sideways in his arms before dropping down and slamming Scourge down on one of his exposed knees with a Backbreaker.

"Now tails shifts focus to Scourge's back with a Backbreaker," said Tsubasa.

"His back is gonna be just as messed up as his leg if this keeps up!" said Hiromi.

Scourge yelled out as he was pushed to his back on the mat and Tails covered him.

1

Scourge got his shoulder off the mat as quickly as he could.

"Scourge broke the pin again," said Tsubasa.

Tails took a deep breath before he got to his feet and as he did, loud boos came from the crowd.

"Hey, what's going on?" Hiromi asked.

"Oh great, look whose here," said Tsubasa.

Everyone looked to the stage and saw Fiona sauntering down the ramp to ringside, a smirk present on her face.

"Oh God, its Fiona!" said Hiromi. "This is just what Tails needed!"

"She was arguably the instigator of that altercation between the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Destructix earlier," said Tsubasa. "And now she's here at ringside. Tails has to do his best to ignore her and continue his focus on Scourge."

"A lot easier said than done!" said Hiromi. "As we all know, Fiona will have no problem getting involved in this on Scourge's behalf the first chance she gets!"

Tails looked at Fiona with a disgusted look before turning his attention back to Scourge, who Fiona began to cheer for. As Tails bent over to pick up Scourge, the hedgehog tackled him down to the mat, mounted him and began to repeatedly punch him in the face.

"Scourge is all over Tails with those punches," said Tsubasa.

Tails tried to cover up but Scourge was relentless with his punches and caught him with many of them, much to the delight of Fiona.

"Look at Fiona! She's just loving this!" said Hiromi.

The referee began to count Scourge out and as soon as he hit four, Scourge readjusted his body on Tails so that he was covering him.

1

Tails got his shoulder off the mat, gritting his teeth as he held his throbbing face.

"Tails kicked out but man hat was savage," said Tsubasa. "Scourge didn't let up at all with those punches, not even for a second."

Scourge sat up and backed up to one side of the ring to get a breather and as he did, loud cheers came from the crowd.

"What is it now?" Hiromi asked.

"Oh-ho, check it out!" said Tsubasa.

Scourge, Fiona and everyone else looked up to the stage and saw Sonic and Sally making their way down to the ring, exasperated and irritated sighs coming from the Destructix members.

"Hey hey, its Sonic and Sally!" said Hiromi. "Now it looks like the odds are definitely evened!"

"And Scourge and Fiona can't believe it," said Tsubasa. "Whatever plan they may have had, it's completely dead in the water now that Sonic and Sally are out here."

Fiona shot Sonic and Sally dirty looks as they went to stand in Tails' corner and began to encourage the fox. Ignoring Sonic and Sally, Scourge got to his feet and turned his focus back to Tails, going to the fox and pulling him up. Looking to one of the corners, Scourge grabbed one of Tails' arms and threw him across the ring back first into the turnbuckle. Tails grit his teeth as he hit the corner and when he looked up, he saw Scourge coming right for him. At the last second, Tails slid out of the ring onto the apron and Scourge hit the turnbuckle chest first.

"Tails got sent into the corner by Scourge but he managed to avoid even more damage from him by getting out of the ring! Smart move!" said Hiromi.

Clutching his chest and falling into the corner, Scourge tried to get his breath back but as he did, Tails got up onto the top turnbuckle behind him and wrapped his arm around his head. Scourge had no time to react before Tails swung his body off the turnbuckle and slammed his head into the mat with a Reverse Tornado DDT.

"Picture perfect Reverse DDT from Tails," said Tsubasa.

"That one really sent Scourge reeling!" said Hiromi.

Sonic and Sally cheered and clapped for Tails as Fiona slammed her hand down on the apron angrily as Scourge clutched his head and found himself being covered by Tails.

1

Scourge managed to kick out.

"Whoa, Scourge kicked out quickly again," said Tsubasa.

Tails rolled off Scourge and Scourge took that small opportunity to crawl over to one of the corners. Tails regained his bearings before he stood up and went to Scourge but as he reached him and bent over to pick him up, Scourge grabbed his head and slammed his as hard as he could into the middle turnbuckle.

"Geez, Scourge nearly caved Tails' face in with that!" said Hiromi.

Tails staggered backwards and fell to the mat on his back, knocked for a loop from the shot to the turnbuckle. Scourge smirked and laughed through the pain he was in before he used the turnbuckle to not only pull himself up but climb to the top turnbuckle.

"Scourge is up on the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa. "What's he about to try from up there?"

Squatted on the turnbuckle and sizing Tails up, Scourge leapt off the turnbuckle at the fox and drove his elbow into his chest. Fiona clapped for Scourge as Tails clutched his chest and rolled to the center of the ring.

"Scourge hits a Flying Elbow Drop!" said Hiromi.

Scourge followed Tails and covered him.

1

Tails surprised everyone by kicking out at just the count of one.

"Tails is showing all kinds of heart here," said Tsubasa. "He's kicked out once again."

"Both of these guys are!" said Hiromi. "Can you believe neither one of them have been able to keep the other down for even a two count!? They've kicked out at one on every pin attempt!"

"Good point," said Tsubasa. "Makes me wonder which one of them is actually going to get the win here."

Sonic and Sally continued to cheer for and give words of encouragement to Tails as Scourge got up, Smirking at Sonic and Sally and mimicking their words, getting boos from the crowd while Fiona laughed.

"Ugh, he can be a real prick at times!" said Hiromi.

Scourge picked Tails up, grabbed one of his arms and threw him into the ropes. As Tails came back at Scourge, he surprised him once again by leaping at him, wrapping his legs around his head and bringing him head first to the mat with a Head Scissor Takedown, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Tails takes Scourge down with a beautiful Head Scissor Takedown," said Tsubasa. "Perfectly executed."

Sonic and Sally continued their words of encouragement for Tails as Scourge grabbed his head in pain and Tails covered him.

1

Scourge once again broke out of the pin as quick as he could.

"Wow! Another kick out by Scourge and another one that didn't get a two count!" said Hiromi. "The pace these guys have set is unlike anything we've seen this entire night! They can't keep each other down for more than one second!"

Tails stood up, exhaustion beginning to set in on him as he picked Scourge up as well and got him in position for a Suplex. As Tails began to try picking Scourge up, the hedgehog blocked the Suplex by locking his leg around Tails'.

"Scourge is doing all he can to keep Tails from getting him up for what looks to be a Suplex," said Tsubasa.

As Tails tried again, he was surprised by a swift jab to the face from Scourge. Scourge freed himself from Tails' grip and followed up his attack with a Back Chop, knocking the fox slightly off balance.

"Scourge gets free after nailing two big huge hits on Tails!" said Hiromi.

Scourge backed into the ropes, bounced off them and launched himself at Tails, turning his body so that he slammed his thigh into the fox's face with a Spinning Wheel Kick. Tails took the blow hard to the face and he was knocked into the referee, both of them taking a spill to the outside of the ring.

"Oh man! Tails got knocked into the referee and both of them are down and out!" said Tsubasa.

"And the ref looks like he landed right smack dab on his head!" Hiromi added.

Fiona saw that the referee was incapacitated and took this opportunity to make a move to try and attack Tails but before she could do anything, Sally ran over and stood in front of Tails, protecting him from Fiona.

"Look at Fiona! We knew she would try this! She tried to get at Tails!" said Hiromi.

"But Sally was right there to put an end to whatever it was Fiona was thinking of doing!" said Tsubasa. "This is exactly why she and Sonic came down here, to even the odds!"

Cursing to herself, Fiona began to slowly back away from Sally. Back in the ring, Scourge was irked that Sally had gotten involved and he made a move towards the side of the ring where Sally was.

"Look! Scourge looks like he's going right after Sally!" said Hiromi.

It was at that moment that Sonic took action, getting into the ring as the crowd popped big and snuck up on Scourge from behind.

"Sonic's in the ring and holy crap, listen tot he crowd!" said Tsubasa.

"They're going absolutely nuts and for good reason! Mobius's number one hero is inside a MCW ring for the first time!" said Hiromi. "And it looks like he ain't having Scourge going after Sally!"

As Scourge started to get out of the ring to go after Sally, Sonic grabbed a hold of him, pulling him to the middle of the ring, bent him backwards and locked his arm around his neck.

"Scourge is in real big trouble now!" said Tsubasa.

Turning his body and locking his opposite arm around Scourge's head, Sonic fell to the mat on his back, taking Scourge with him and slamming the back of his head to the mat with the Sonic Driver, getting a loud explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Sonic Driver!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Sonic just hit the Sonic Driver on Scourge!"

Scourge was completely laid out from the Sonic Driver and Sonic smirked at the downed hedgehog before quickly sliding out of the ring.

"Scourge is completely motionless!" said Tsubasa. "No better chance is going to come for Tails to win this match than right now!"

It was around this time that Tails had recovered on the outside and after standing, it took him a few moments to register what was happening. He saw Sally in front of Fiona and the referee down beside him before looking in the ring and seeing Scourge down in the ring. Looking to Sonic, he saw the hedgehog give him a thumbs up to which Tails returned the gesture and got back into the ring, crawling over to Scourge.

"Tails is up! He's up and back in the ring on Scourge!" said Hiromi.

"But the referee is still down from the spill he and Tails took out of the ring!" said Tsubasa.

It was at that moment that a figure came running through the crowd, hopped over the barricade, grabbed Sonic from behind and threw him head first into one of the steel posts of the ring, dropping the hedgehog to the floor in a heap.

"What the hell!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Everyone recognized the figure as Speedy and he looked into the ring, his eyes glaring a hole at Tails.

"What the...That's Speedy!" said Tsubasa. "What the hell's he doing out here!?"

Sally turned around and saw Sonic was down from Speedy's attack and the moment she turned her back on Fiona, the fox rushed her from behind, throwing her face first into one of the steel posts as well, sending Sally down to the floor alongside Sonic.

"Oh God! Sally just got sent right into the steel post by Fiona just like Sonic was by Speedy!" said Hiromi.

Speedy went over to the announcer's area, picked up a steel chair and got into the ring, standing up and gripping the chair tightly as he zoned in on Tails, who was on top of Scourge in a cover.

"Oh no, Speedy's in the ring and it looks like he's going for Tails!" said Tsubasa.

"And he's got a freaking steel chair!" Hiromi added.

Gritting his teeth, Speedy ran right foe Tails and slammed the chair as hard as he could into the back of the fox's head, a sickening smack sounding throughout the stadium.

"OH MY GOD!" Hiromi yelled out in shock.

Tails' body went completely limp from the chair shot and Speedy continued to glare at him as he threw the chair outside the ring and take his leave up the ramp and behind the curtain from ringside.

"Speedy just smashed Tails' head in with that steel chair!" said Tsubasa. "Goddamn, that was brutal!"

"I think Tails is completely out cold from that shot!" said Hiromi. "And the referee was down and out and didn't see any of this!"

The boos were deafening as Scourge started to recover and the first thing he saw was Tails down and out. Not knowing nor caring how his opponent was down, Scourge rolled over and draped an arm over Tails.

"Scourge has Tails covered but the referee it still down and out!" said Tsubasa.

Seeing that Scourge had Tails covered, Fiona ran to the referee and quickly helped him up, putting him back into the ring.

"Oh no, now he's not! Fiona just got the ref back into the ring! And Sonic and Sally are still down from those attacks behind their backs!" said Hiromi.

Finally getting his wits back about him after her was in the ring, the referee noticed Scourge had Tails covered and began to make the count.

"The ref's making the count!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

"No! You've got to be kidding me! Not like this!" Hiromi yelled out.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

 _ **(Run-D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth -"Down With the King")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The deafening boos continued as the music played and the winner was announced. Fiona got into the ring, pulled Scourge off Tails to the outside of the ring and retreated up the ramp with him, his arm around her shoulders.

"Look at that! Fiona's wasting no time in getting Scourge out of the ring and getting away from ringside as quickly as they can!" said Hiromi.

Once reaching the stage, Fiona held Scourge's arm up in victory and a dark smirk appeared on the green hedgehog's face before he placed his lips over hers, kissing her to which the fox was more than happy to return.

"Wow, I can't believe how this went down," said Tsubasa.

"Scourge is really acting like he did this all on his own!" said Hiromi. "If it weren't for Fiona, and of all people Speedy, he wouldn't be celebrating anything right now!"

"That's what I can't wrap my head around," said Tsubasa. "Speedy came out here and attacked Tails so viciously, costing him this match against Scourge. Why?"

"I have no idea!" said Hiromi. "But because of Speedy, it looks like a freaking train wreck down there! Sonic, Sally and Tails are all down!"

Back at ringside, Sonic and Sally slowly recovered from the sneak attacks that laid them flat and they realized the match had ended and Scourge had beaten Tails. Getting to their feet, they saw the fox down in the ring and quickly entered it, going to Tails and checking on him.

"Tails looks like he's not even conscious now," said Tsubasa.

"Gee, you think!? Did you not see that shot to the head with a chair that Speedy hit him with!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

As Sally held the unconscious Tails' head on her lap, Sonic's hands clenched into fists and he stood to his feet, turning his head and looking up the ramp at Scourge and Fiona, his eyes burning in rage. Walking over to the side of the ring, Sonic held the top ropes tightly as Scourge and Fiona pulled away from their kiss, looked back at the ring at Sonic and gave him sinister smirks, both of them laughing darkly while Scourge held his hand up victoriously once again.

"Oh man, Sonic's absolutely seething right now," said Tsubasa. "He was attacked from behind and just saw one of his biggest rivals defeat his best friend in one of the most heinous and biggest cop out ways we've seen."

"I think we just saw the seeds planted of what's about to be an all out war between these factions!" said Hiromi. "And then there's Speedy! Why in the hell did he attack Tails and practically help Scourge win this match!?"

"That's a question we all would love to know the answer to," said Tsubasa. "But as it stands now, it looks like its about time for us to wrap up what's sure been am unpredictable night."

"Man!" said Hiromi. "It's crazy we have to end things on this note! Next week can't come quick enough! We already have a lot in store but there's much more to look forward to, including seeing if any of our competitors have made enough of an impression on Setsuna, possibly finding out more about the future championships we have coming, any more information about our upcoming pay-per-view 'Locked and Loaded,' seeing what transpires after all we've seen happen, there's so much to look forward to!"

"That there is and we're going to be here for each and everything that happens," said Tsubasa. "Ladies and gentlemen, we'd like to thank you on what's been a historic night that will go down in the annals of Mobius's history. We hope to see you all next week when we come back at you with another night of action brought to you by Mobius Championship Wrestling. For my partner Hiromi Sato, I'm Tsubasa Suzuki and we're signing off."

"Catch you later everyone!" said Hiromi.

The show ended with Sonic and Sally, still holding Tails in her arms, glaring up the ramp at Scourge and Fiona on the stage, both of them still gloating over Scourge's victory over Tails.

* * *

 _ **~Match Re-Cap~**_

 _ **Singles Match: Amy Rose VS. Saffron Bee**_ \- Amy defeated Saffron by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Silver the Hedgehog VS. Harry**_ \- Silver defeated Harry by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Julie-Su the Echidna VS. Zeena**_ \- Julie-Su defeated Zeena by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Ray the Flying Squirrel VS. Speedy**_ \- Speedy defeated Ray by way of pinfall.

 _ **Tag Team Match: The Wolf Pack (Leeta Wolf and Lyco Wolf) VS. The Mercian Freedom Fighters (Mari-An the Echidna and Thorn the Lop)**_ \- Lyco won for her team by way of pinfall, pinning Thorn.

 _ **Singles Match: Barby Koala VS. Nic the Weasel**_ \- Nic defeated Barby by way of pinfall.

 _ **Tag Team Match: Team Sticks (Comedy Chimp and Fastidious Beaver) (W/ Sticks the Badger) VS. The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow)**_ \- Jet won for his team by way of pinfall, pinning Fastidious.

 _ **Singles Match: Flip Penguin VS. Nack the Weasel** _\- Nack defeated Flip by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Espio the Chameleon VS. Arlo Armadillo**_ \- Espio defeated Arlo by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Max the Monkey VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)** _\- Ebony defeated Max by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Spike the Porcupine (W/ Trevor Burrow and Sonar the Fennec)**_ \- Shadow defeated Spike by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Scourge the Hedgehog**_ \- Scourge defeated Tails by way of pinfall.

* * *

 _ **~Week 2 Preview~**_

 _ **6-Man Tag Team Match:** _The Arctic Freedom Fighters (Guntiver the Arctic Wolf, Augustus the Polar Bear and Flip Penguin) VS. Team Hooligan (Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear)

 _ **Tag Team Match:**_ The Forget Me Knots (ash Mongoose and Max the Monkey) (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare and Blackjack (W/ Foxy Reynard)

* * *

 _ **~Author's Note~**_

 _ **Setsuna Kurosagi, Hiromi Sato, Tsubasa Suzuki, Aoi Watanabe and Yuki Himura belong to me.**_


	3. Week 2

_**~Ringside~**_

 _ **(DJ Khaled feat. Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Birdman and Lil' Wayne - "We Takin' Over")**_

As the music began to play throughout the loudspeakers inside Darasu Stadium, the sold out crowd began to cheer and applaud loudly as pyro began to go off on the stage as well as around the big screens both on the stage and above the ring.

"The roar of the crowd tells you all that you need to know!" said Hiromi from her seat next to Tsubasa at the announcer's table. "Ladies and gentlemen, welcome back to Mobius Championship Wrestling! Hiromi Sato here alongside my broadcast partner Tsubasa Suzuki and partner, we're off the heels of our history making first night of action last week and what a night it was! Mobius Championship Wrestling definitely made an impact, one which the entire planet is still feeling! Everyone all over is still talking about it!"

"Last week we saw something the likes Mobius has never seen before and it set the tone for everything we're going to see going forward," said Tsubasa. "The debut of Mobius Championship Wrestling was nothing short of a success and as you said, its been the major talking point among Mobius and humans alike worldwide. And if the energy from the crowd, as well as some of what we know is in store for tonight, tonight's sure to deliver just the same, if not even more than we did last week."

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

Loud thunderous boos came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Speedy came from behind the curtain, an icy look present on his face. As he stood on the stage, he looked from side to side at the crowd before making his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Speedy!" said Aoi.

"Man, I can't believe this guys is even out here showing his face after what he did last week!" said Hiromi.

"We mentioned MCW being a talking point since last week and Speedy has been a major point of discussion because of his actions last week," said Tsubasa. "He not only disrespected Ray after defeating him but more shocking, he interfered in last week's main event between Tails and Scourge, attacking Tails and costing him the match against Scourge. And we still don't know why he did what he did."

Hiromi watched as Speedy walked to the side of the ring and was handed a microphone. "It looks like we're about to find out!"

As the music came to an end, the chorus of boos was still loud from the crowd as Speedy went to stand in the middle of the ring, holding the microphone to his mouth and beginning to speak. "Last week's debut of Mobius Championship Wrestling was to be a night of celebration. A night of importance and remembrance. An event that everyone who witnessed it would never be forgotten and would go down in the annuls of Mobius history as one of its most important days. To many, it was just that." He paused for a moment before he continued. "But to me, the event will forever be tainted by the biggest travesty, atrocity and if I'm being real, the absolute biggest joke I've ever seen."

"Say what? What's he talking about?" Hiromi wondered out loud. "The only travesty and atrocity I saw was what he did!"

Speedy's eyes narrowed as he gripped the microphone tighter. "Last week's main event was marred by the participation of one who didn't deserve to be there. Not only did that individual deserve not to be in the main event last week, he doesn't deserve to even be, period. The one I speak of...is Miles 'Tails' Prower."

The crowd popped and cheered and the mention of Tails' name, which didn't go unnoticed by Speedy.

"You...all of you...You have the gall and audacity to cheer that fox's name..." said the bird. "And I can see that a good bit of you in the crowd are birds, the same as myself." Speedy's eyes twitched in anger. "All of you, don't you have no shame? Don't you have any pride in our kind at all?"

"Shame? Pride?" Tsubasa repeated. "Even I have to wonder what exactly Speedy's getting at here as he's now turned his attention to the audience."

"And he's specifically talking to the birds in the crowd!" Hiromi added.

Speedy walked over to a side of the ring, leaning against the ropes and looking out at the crowd with a dark expression on his face, still addressing the birds in the audience. "Each and every single one of you should feel the exact same way I do when it comes to that fox Tails. He's nothing more than a complete mockery and I'll tell you why. He's managed to achieve something that's ours and only ours, and that's the gift of flight. Being able to fly is something that's for birds and no on else and the fact that that fox has managed to achieve the ability to fly, and by using his two tails...That may as well be him spitting not just in my face, but in the face of all birdkind."

Standing back up straight, Speedy backed up to the middle of the ring. "So I took it upon myself to put that disgrace to my race in his place, as well as anyone else who was in my way of accomplishing that goal. I'm going to let it be known right now and all of you hear me clearly. It doesn't matter to me who or what you are. Being able to fly is something that belongs to birds and birds alone. For any other species to have achieved that, I find it utterly disrespectful and you will be dealt with, you as well as anyone else that gets in my way."

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

"Oh, hold on a minute now!" said Hiromi.

The crowd exploded in cheers as the music played and they, along with Speedy, looked up the stage and saw Sonic walk out from behind the curtain. Speedy's eyes narrowed as he saw Sonic began to walk down the ramp.

"Things just got a whole lot more interesting, more so than it already was!" said Hiromi. "It looks like Sonic's taking exception to all that Speedy just said! Can't blame him at all! Not only was I getting tired of the nonsense that he was spitting, it looks like Sonic was too!"

"Not only that but let's not forget that Sonic was attacked from behind by Speedy last week when he interfered in the main event between Tails and Scourge," said Tsubasa. "But man, can you believe all of what we just heard Speedy say? I never would've imagined that his disdain for Mobians that are able to fly that aren't birds ran so deep."

"You're telling me!" Hiromi added. "But it looks like Sonic's got something to say about that and more!"

Sonic walked over to ringside and was handed a microphone by Aoi before sliding into the ring. As he stood to his feet, the music stopped playing but the crowd continued to cheer loudly for him, to which Sonic flashed his signature smirk out to them while Speedy rolled his eyes at the hedgehog.

"Listen to the crowd!" said Hiromi. "They sure do love them some Sonic, don't they?"

Tsubasa chuckled. "That they do."

Speedy, having heard enough of the crowd chanting and irked by Sonic coming out to interrupt him, began to speak. "You know what? I'm not surprised at all that you decided to come out here, always fighting Tails' battles for him. I'd bet he sent you out here because he's too afraid to come out here and face me himself."

Sonic looked at Speedy before laughing a bit and holding his microphone up to speak. "Man, and I thought I was full of myself at times. First things first, let me tell you this. I've been around the block for a long time and have heard my share of nonsense. But everything you just said, all that crap you just spew has got to rank up there with being the biggest load of bull I've ever heard in my life."

The crowd cheered in response.

"Delusional isn't even the word for it," Sonic continued. "Now, when it comes to Tails, he didn't send me out here and trust me when I tell you, he ain't afraid of you. The Knothole Freedom Fighters all got each others' backs but we all can handle our own, Tails included. And trust me when I tell you, he's gone toe to toe with ones a lot bigger and tougher than you so for you to say he's afraid of you, you can miss me and everyone else with that."

Sonic walked over and stood in front of Speedy. "I'll let Tails deal with you on his own time. But when it comes to you and me, we got something to talk about. See, you were real big and tough to attack me when my back was turned last week and lay me out." Sonic's smirk came back to his face. "Think you'll have that same luck again? If so, why not step up and take me on tonight in a match?"

"Whoa!" Hiromi exclaimed as the crowd cheered louder. "Sonic just challenged Speedy to a match tonight!"

"Wonder if Speedy will accept," said Tsubasa.

Speedy looked at Sonic before chuckling under his breath, as if not believing what he just heard. "You must not have gotten the message last week. Mobians that support other Mobians that are able to fly that aren't birds are just as bad in my book. You want a repeat of last week? I'll be more than happy to oblige. I accept."

Sonic's smirk grew as he nodded. "I'll admit you can talk a good game. We'll see if you can back it up when you take me on."

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the music played. Sonic dropped the microphone he was holding in the ring and backed to the side of it, taking his leave from the ring while not once taking his eyes off Speedy. The bird did the same, walking to the side of the ring Sonic exited and watched as the hedgehog began to back up the ramp.

"Now that's what I call starting a show off in a big way!" said Hiromi. "We're going to see Sonic and Speedy square off against one another tonight!"

"After what we saw transpire last week as well as what we just heard from Speedy, you can bet that Sonic's not only going to be out for payback for Tails but also for himself," said Tsubasa. "That's a match I'm sure everyone's looking forward to and we got a lot more in store for tonight as well."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Knothole Freedom Fighters~**_

Sally, Bunnie and Amy had just seen Sonic's challenge to Speedy on the television set inside the locker room. "Sonic got straight to the point," said Amy. "Can't say I blame him, after that stunt Speedy pulled last week."

"Not to mention all the crap he just said out there before Sugar-Hog went out and put him in his place," said Bunnie, a hint of anger in her tone. "I can't believe the hoo-hah he spat out there pretty much about birds being the be-all, end-all when it comes to flying. That's the reason why he attacked Tails the way he did? Just because he's able to fly and he's not a bird? Give me a break!"

"Tell me about it!" Amy agreed. "Who does he think he is!? I hope Sonic gives him what he has coming to him in their match tonight!"

"As do I," said Sally as she turned to the others. "But I must admit, I'm worried about Tails. He hasn't said much since what happened last week and after what Speedy just said, I can only imagine what he's feeling right now."

"If I were in his shoes, I'd be downright pissed!" said Bunnie, punching one of her palms. "Costing him his first match the way he did, attacking Sugar-Hog from behind and then saying all he just said! Tails should be wanting to give him a good ol' fashioned whooping!"

Amy nodded her head in agreement before sighing. "He probably feels bad about the whole thing, like he let us and himself down for losing."

Cream, who had also seen what transpired on the television, finished doing a few warm up exercises before walking over to the three Mobians. "He shouldn't," she said. "He gave it his all and did his best. But what Speedy did and said is inexcusable. I'm like Tails as I too am a Mobian who is able to fly and I'm not a bird." A frown appeared on the rabbit's face. "I can't get his words out of my head. Absolutely disgusting."

Bunnie placed a hand on Cream's shoulder. "Try not to let it get to you cousin. Tails is going to be okay and he'll deal with Speedy. In the meanwhile, we'll leave that bird to Sugar-Hog and you, you have your first match coming up next."

"That's right," said Sally. "And you've got Nic. Are you ready?"

Cream nodded. "As ready as ever."

"Be careful out there Cream." said Amy. "That weasel will do anything to come out on top."

"Yes, I know," said Cream. "And I also remember what she did to Barby last week after she had already defeated her."

"We do too," said Amy. "If she tries anything like that, we got your back."

"Damn straight," Bunnie agreed while Sally nodded her head.

Cream smiled at her cousin and friends. "Thank you all so much. Means a lot to me. Well, I'm up next. I'd best be on my way."

"Good luck Cream," said Sally. "Do your best."

"I will Sally," said Cream. "I promise."

Bunnie nodded and ruffled Cream's hair. "Get out there and get it done girl!"

Cream smiled at her cousin and nodded before turning to leave the locker room, making her way to the ring area.

Sally watched as Cream left and turned to Amy and Bunnie. "She'll do just fine. And if Nic does have the nerve to try anything funny, we got that handled."

Bunnie and Amy nodded their heads. "Speaking of which Sally-Girl, what do you plan on doing about Fiona for that cheap shot she gave you?" Bunnie asked.

"Yeah, you've got to be itching to get back at her for that," Amy added.

Sally frowned as she remembered Fiona's actions as well as words against her last week. "No need to worry girls. I'll deal with Fiona when the time comes, in my own way. She'll get what she has coming to her, I assure you."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like Sally hasn't forgotten about the fast one Fiona pulled on her last week and from what she just said, she's looking to get some payback!" said Hiromi. "But for right now, we're going to get into our first match of the night and it should be a good one!"

"We have one Mobian making their debut taking on another who is riding some momentum after emerging as the victor in their debut," said Tsubasa. "Let's get into the swing of things and see how this turns out."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Cream the Rabbit VS. Nic the Weasel~**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is our opening match of the night and its a Singles match!" said Aoi.

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

Boos filled the stadium as the music began to play everyone looked toward the stage and saw Nic walk out from behind the curtain, a hand on her hip and sporting her signature hat on her head. A smirk appearing on her face as she looked out at the crowd, she readjusted her hat and began to saunter her way down the ramp and slide underneath the bottom ropes into the ring, standing to her feet and striking a pose in the middle of the ring.

"Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 90 lbs., Nic the Weasel!" said Aoi.

"Not surprised by the reaction of the crowd at all!" said Hiromi. "After her actions last week after defeating Barby, she definitely showed everyone what she's all about!"

"The key quote there was her defeating Barby," said Tsubasa. "And it was a highly contested bout that she came out on top in. We'll see if she can do the same here tonight."

As the music ended, Nic went to her corner, removed her hat and placed it on the steel post before leaning back into the corner, waiting for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Kay Hanley - "Follow Me")**_

The crowd's boos turned into cheers as the music began to play and a few seconds later Cream walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. As she looked around at the crowd cheering for her, a smile appeared on the rabbit's face as she waved out to them, lifted herself off the stage by flapping her ears and flew down the ramp into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from the Southern Baronies, weighing in at 26 lbs., Cream the Rabbit!" said Aoi.

"Listen to that reception!" said Hiromi. "The folks here on Minamigawa sure are excited to see Cream in action!"

"That they are but she's got her one tough customer in front of her for her first outing," said Tsubasa. "This is definitely going to be quite the intriguing match to see if Cream will prevail in her first match or if Nic will continue on the momentum she gained last week."

As the music ended, Cream made eye contact with Nic and, remembering her friends words early, never took her eyes from her as she backed to her corner. Smirking, Nic cracked her neck a few times. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Cream and Nic about to get us started off with our first match of the night!"

Cream and Nic began the match meeting in the center of the ring in a lockup. Nic immediately put her strength to work, pushing Cream back against one of the corners and delivering multiple knees to her midsection.

"Nic's going right for Cream's midsection, trying to weaken her from the get go," said Tsubasa.

Cream faltered a bit from the knees to her gut and Nic took that chance to hoist her up onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position before climbing up to the middle turnbuckle and picking Cream up sideways in her arms.

"Uh oh, Nic's not playing any games here as she's trying to go for something big early against Cream!" said Hiromi.

Noticing the spot she was in, Cream began to swing her arms and legs wildly, attempting to knock Nic off balance. Nic tried to keep steady but Cream managed to knock her off and she fell down to the mat on her back with Cream on top of her in a pin.

"Cream managed to fight back against what was looking like a Super Fall Away Slam and has Nic down," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Nic pushed Cream off her just before the referee's hand came down for the third time.

"Cream gets a near fall right from jump street! I think she's definitely got Nic's attention now as she's not playing any games either to be able to counter that!" said Hiromi.

Cream rolled to her feet and went back on the attack, going to Nic and started to land kicks to the weasel as she started to stand back up. Nic grit her teeth as a result of the kicks and she retaliated by grabbing one of Cream's legs, stopping the rabbit's attacks. Hopping up and down, Cream was about to make a move to free herself when Nic used her free hand to grab her by her shoulder and start to throw her over the top rope.

"Nic's looking to send Cream outside the ring," said Tsubasa.

However, Cream managed to lock her legs around Nic's body and hold onto the ropes, using her leg strength to send Nic herself up and over the ropes and down to the floor below, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Cream counters Nic and using the ropes to her advantage sends Nic outside the ring instead!" said Hiromi.

Nic landed on her side and grimaced, letting out a curse as Cream reentered the ring and the referee began to count Nic out.

"The referee's begun his count," said Tsubasa. "Nic had better hurry and get back into the ring before he reaches ten."

Clenching her fists, Nic stood up and rolled back into the ring under the bottom ropes, breaking the referee's count at seven.

"Nic's back in the ring and the match continues!" said Hiromi.

Cream went to Nic, pulling her to the center of the ring and decided to keep her grounded by sitting her up, kneeling behind her and wrapping her arm around her neck from behind while using her other arm to hold onto one of Nic's arms to keep her in place before squeezing her head, locking on a Dragon Sleeper.

"A Dragon Sleeper," said Tsubasa. "Excellent choice of submission hold by Cream. This ranks up there amongst one of the most painful holds anyone can find themselves in."

"Nic had better do something quick to get out of this!" said Hiromi. "The damage is quickly being done to her just from being in this thing!"

Nic grit her teeth as she felt Cream's arms getting tighter around her neck and she tried to think of what she could do to escape from the submission hold. Thinking quick, Nic lifted one of her long legs up and delivered a knee right to Cream's forehead.

"Ouch, a knee right to the head," said Tsubasa.

Cream was a bit staggered from the knee and Nic realized it. As a result, she rammed her knee a few more times into Cream's face until the rabbit was forced to release her from the hold.

"Make that more knees!" said Hiromi. "That's one way to escape from the Dragon Sleeper!"

Cream held her head and face before finding herself pushed down to her back and covered by Nic.

1

2

Cream managed to get her shoulder off the mat before the third and final count.

"Nic returns the favor and gets a near fall herself," said Tsubasa.

Nic rose to her feet and smirked as she saw Cream shake her head from the knees she gave her and was slow to stand up. Once Cream turned to face her, Nic attacked her with a hard right hook to her jaw, hitting Cream so hard she spun in a complete circle.

"Mmm! Nic landed one hell of a punch right to Cream's jaw!" said Hiromi.

Turning back to face Nic, Cream was then hit with a hard punch to her gut, causing her to double over and cough from the blow.

"And she follows that up with a hard shot to the stomach," said Tsubasa.

Nic placed a finger under Cream's chin, forcing her to look at her before she swung her arm at her and clobbered her with a huge Clothesline, knocking her down to the mat on her back.

"And Nic finishes things up with a Clothesline!" said Hiromi. "What a combination of maneuvers there!"

The fans booed Nic loudly as the weasel cockily wiped her hands together before covering Cream.

1

2

Cream got her shoulder off the mat a second time, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Cream kicks out againa fter another near fall," said Tsubasa. "She's definitely showing a lot of fight and not staying down."

As Nic leaned up off Cream, the rabbit rolled to the side and out of the ring under the ropes to put some distance between her and her opponent as well as regain her bearings.

"Good move by Cream," said Hiromi. "Sometimes you just need to back off and take some time to catch your breath and get your wits back about you!"

Nic stood up to her feet and as she saw Cream outside the ring, she got an idea.

"From the look on Nic's face she's got something planned here," said Tsubasa.

As the rabbit turned her back to her, Nic backed up into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them and ran for the side of the ring Cream was outside of. Reaching the side of the ring, Nic leapt up, soaring over the top rope and slamming her body into Cream from behind, knocking the rabbit down to the floor on her side.

"Whoa! Nic just soared right over the top ropes and collided with Cream, bringing her down!" said Hiromi.

"That was some impressive athletic ability by Nic," said Tsubasa. "She's definitely pulling out all the stops here."

Rolling through the outside dive, Nic laughed and ran a hand through her hair as she stood up to her feet, reentered the ring and posed, getting boos from the crowd as the referee started to count out Cream.

"The referee's stated to count Cream out after Nic gets back in the ring and look at her, posing like that while in the middle of the match!" said Hiromi.

"Much to the chagrin of our live audience," said Tsubasa. "She'd best keep her attention on Cream or this mistake may come back to bite her in the behind."

Grimacing as she felt pain going through her back, Cream crawled to the apron of the ring and used it to pull herself up to her feet, hearing as the referee's count got close to ten. Grabbing the ropes, Cream used them to throw herself back into the ring as the referee reached the count of eight.

"Cream's back in the ring!" said Hiromi.

Nic was caught up in her posing and gloating at the moment that she didn't notice Cream was back in the ring.

"And just like I said, Nic's so into showing off she doesn't realize it," said Tsubasa.

Seeing her opponent with her back turned to her, Cream willed herself back to her feet, ran at the unsuspecting Nic and wrapped an arm around her head from behind, bringing her down face first to the mat with a Bulldog.

"Cream nails Nic with one hell of a Bulldog that she didn't even see coming!" said Hiromi.

Nic clutched her face and rolled over onto her back, completely taken by surprise and Cream covered her.

1

Nic quickly reached out and grabbed the ring ropes, breaking the pin as quickly as she could.

"The ropes were just in the right place for Nic on that occasion," said Tsubasa.

Cream was about to stand but Nic grabbed her by her hair and through her through the ropes to the outside of the ring once again.

"Cream's back on the outside of the ring courtesy of Nic again!" said Hiromi.

Cream hit the mat on her backside and Nic stood up, still holding her face from the Bulldog. Frowning angrily at Cream, Nic backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran for the side Cream was outside again, this time propelling herself through the ropes.

"Nic looks to be going for another dive to the outside," said Tsubasa.

However, Cream was able to leap up off the floor and drive both of her feet into the oncoming Nic's face with a Dropkick, sending her crashing down to the floor in an awkward angle and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Oh-ho, and what a hell of a counter by Cream!" said Hiromi. "That Dropkick was picture perfect, right on the button!"

Nic's body fell to its side and Cream was down and out as well after landing from connecting with the Dropkick. As a result, the referee began to count them both out.

"Now both Cream and Nic are down and out while being counted out," said Tsubasa. "If neither one of them gets back in the rin we may be looking at a double count out here."

After a few seconds of being down, both Mobians began to stir and they crawled to the apron, puling themselves up and reentering the ring at the same time, breaking the referee's count at nine.

"Literally at the last second both Cream and Nic are back in the ring and this highly contested match continues!" said Hiromi.

Nic was the first to almost get to her feet but Cream reached out, grabbing one of her ankles and causing Nic to fall down. As Nic got to her knees, Cream got up and positioned herself on top of Nic, placing the weasel's arms behind her legs and looking as if she were going for a Camel Clutch. However, instead of locking on the submission, Cream threw her body forward, placing Nic's shoulders on the mat and rolling her up in an Outlaw Pin.

"Whoa, Cream's got a very unique pin on Nic," said Tsubasa.

1

Nic managed to kick out quickly.

"Nic kicked out quick but wow what a pin by Cream that was!" said Hiromi. "Very sneaky as well! She may have a lot of tricks up her sleeve we don't know about!"

Cream got to her feet, picked Nic up and turned her attention to one of the corners. Leading Nic over to the corner, Cream grabbed her head and made a move to slam her into the top turnbuckle but Nic fought back against her with repeated shots to her ribs with her elbow.

"Nic knows she's in a very bad spot here and is trying to get out of it by any means necessary," said Tsubasa.

Cream was eventually forced to release Nic and the weasel retaliated by grabbing her head and slamming Cream face first into the turnbuckle multiple times, so much so that the referee began to count her out.

"Oh man! Nic's letting Cream have it with shot after shot into the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi. "If she's not careful she may get herself disqualified!"

At the count of four, Nic released Cream and the rabbit staggered out of the corner. Taking advantage of the situation, Nic stood beside Cream and placed her arm under her opponent's and onto her shoulder. Wrapping her free arm around Cream's waist, Nic lifted the rabbit off her feet and slammed her down to the mat with a Sambo Suplex, immediately covering her afterwards.

"Nic lands a big time Sambo Suplex and has Cream covered," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Cream kicked out of the pin.

"Oh wow! Cream kicked out!" said Hiromi.

Nic grit her teeth before standing up, pulling Cream up with her and delivering a few kicks to her gut before wrapping an arm around her head and hoisting her upside down above her head in the Suplex position. Nic held the position for a few seconds, letting blood rush to Cream's head before dropping to her back, taking Cream with her and nailing a Suplex, rolling backwards onto her and covering her.

1

2

Cream once again kicked out of the pin, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Cream kicked out again, first from a Sambo Suplex and this time from an extended Suplex," said Tsubasa.

"And listen to the crowd! They appreciate the fight and heart that Cream's displaying here tonight!" said Hiromi.

Nic frustratingly ran a hand through her hair before she stood up, got into a crouching position and held her hand up above her, wiggling her fingers and getting boos from the crowd.

"It would appear Nic's looking to put an end tot his with the Gold Digger," said Tsubasa.

Nic stalked Cream, walking around her in circles as the rabbit rose to her feet and once she turned in Nic's direction, the weasel reached out and savagely grabbed her by her throat, squeezing tightly.

"Nic's got a hold of Cream!" said Hiromi. "This could be it!"

Just as Nic was going to hoist Cream off her feet, the rabbit began to deliver kicks to her midsection in an attempt to escape from her hold.

"Cream's landing kick after kick trying to get out of being hit with the Gold Digger," said Tsubasa.

Gritting her teeth from the shots, Nic was forced to let go of Cream and hold her stomach while doubled over. Cream took that chance to wrap her arm around Nic's head and grab at one of her legs with her free hand, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Cream's free! And it looks like she's going for the Cream Cracker!" said Hiromi. "Turnabout's fair play!"

Cream lifted Nic upside down in her arms but the weasel started to wildly flail her free leg, trying to knock Cream off balance. Cream started to stumble to a side of the ring and once she was there, Nic threw herself over the top rope while grabbing Cream's hair. As a result, Cream wound up getting hung up on the ropes and knocked down to the mat on her back, holding her throat and coughing hard.

"What a counter by Nic, going over the top rope and hanging Cream up on it," said Tsubasa.

"Cream was so close to hitting that Cream Cracker that even I could taste it!" said Hiromi.

Nic slid back into the ring and grabbed Cream by her throat once again. Standing up, she pulled Cream up with her, lifted her off her feet and slammed her back down to the mat, laying her out with the Gold Digger.

"The Gold Digger! This time Nic hits the maneuver in full!" said Tsubasa.

"The whole entire ring practically shook with that one!" said Hiromi.

The crowd booed Nic loudly as the weasel smirked and covered the downed Cream.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Nic has defeated Cream!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Nic the Weasel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Nic stood up off Cream and the referee held her hand up in victory.

"Nic gets the win over Cream in a very highly contested opening match!" said Hiromi.

"I couldn't have told you which one of these two were going to get the victory," said Tsubasa. "It came down to Nic taking advantage of the situation and knocking where she was in the ring. That gave way to her continuing her winning ways with her second win in two weeks."

Snatching her hand away from the referee, Nic looked down at the rabbit before her and an evil look appeared on her face as she knelt down, grabbed Cream by her hair and got back to her feet, dragging her over to a side of the ring.

"What the hell is this!? Nic's got a hold of Cream!" said Hiromi. "She's already beaten her and won the match! What's she about to do now!?"

"This is exactly what we saw Cream's friends worn her about earlier before this match happened," said Tsubasa. "It looks like Nic's not satisfied with just defeating Cream. She's looking to do even more damage to her."

Before Nic could do anything further, the crowd began to cheer loudly as they saw a figure rush down the ramp.

"Oh-ho yeah, look whose here!" said Hiromi.

Looking to the ramp, Nic cursed as she saw Amy leap into the ring and as a result, she released Cream and exited the ring.

"It's Amy," said Tsubasa. "Whatever it was Nic was going to do, Amy came out here and immediately shut that down."

Amy immediately went over to Cream, kneeling down next to her and checking on her as Nic cockily picked up her hat from her corner and made her way around the ring and up the ramp. After making sure Cream was okay, Amy turned her attention to Nic and frowned angrily at her as the weasel reached the stage, placed her hat back on her head and cockily tipped it at Amy before taking her leave behind the curtain.

"Amy kept her promise and came out here the moment Cream was in trouble, like any best friend should!" said Hiromi. "Who knows what Nic was about to do to Cream had Amy not come out!"

"I shudder to think," said Tsubasa. "A treasure hunter like her is capable of anything. And from how things are looking, I don't think Amy's going to let her get away with what she tried to do to Cream."

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

Yuki was standing in the backstage area, smoothing out her dress and running a hand through her hair. "Hey guys, Yuki Himura here! And what perfect timing I got tonight to start things off because look whose coming my way!" She turned her attention to her left and saw Nic approaching her from the ringside area. "Yo Nic, can I get a word with you real quick?"

The weasel stopped as she was walking past Yuki and looked over at her, shrugging her shoulders. "I guess I got some time to spare."

Yuki walked over to Nic, beginning to interview her. "We just saw you get your second win in two weeks just now with your win over Cream. Needless to say, you're on one hell of a roll. But I and many others couldn't help but notice that your actions after both of your matches have been anything but the definition of sportsmanlike. Care to elaborate on that for us?"

Nic got an incredulous look on her face and then laughed. "Elaborate? What's there to elaborate? I would think the answer would be obvious. I'm making a point. And that point is that I'm the best that Mobius has to offer and for any of these other chicks to think they are even in my league is a joke. I beat Barby just last week and kicked her out of the ring because she had no business being in there with me in the first place and then tonight I was going to put Cream in her place but Amy had to come out and stick her nose where it didn't belong." She lifted her hat a bit so that Yuki could see her eyes better, showing her how serious she was as she spoke once more. "I'll tell you this much, what I was about to do to Cream is nothing compared to what I'll do to that little pink piece of crap if she decides she want to get in my way again."

"Tough talk, talking about ones who aren't here to defend themselves."

Nic and Yuki both turned to the direction of the voice and saw an angry Bunnie approaching them.

"Care to try that with me?" the rabbit asked once she was within arms reach of Nic but refraining from lashing out at her.

"Heh, looks like someone's got an attitude," said Nic, a smirk appearing on her face. "What's wrong? Mad that your baby cousin lost against me?"

Bunnie knew that Nic was trying to get her to play into her hand but she wasn't going to fall for it, despite the fact that she was inches away from attacking her. "You know, you've certainly had no problem with running your mouth for a very long time. After what you just tried to pull on my kin and what you just said to me, I think it's about time someone shut your mouth. And that someone's gonna be me."

Nic raised an eyebrow. "So what, you're challenging me or something?"

"Darn right I am," Bunnie answered. "You and me, next week. So what's it gonna be? Either you accept or you're yellow."

Nic's eye twitched a bit at virtually being called a coward if she didn't accept the challenge, but she chuckled afterwards. "I got no problem making you win number three. You're on."

Bunnie glared at the weasel, showing intensity in her face. "You just bought yourself a dirty south ass-whooping."

As soon as she finished that statement, Bunnie made a move as if she was going to strike Nic, making the weasel flinch a bit. A smirk of her own appearing on her face, Bunnie mockingly tipped her own hat at Nic before taking her leave from the ringside area.

Nic frowned and regained her composure from flinching as she watched Bunnie leave. "We'll see."

After readjusting her hat, Nic took her leave from the backstage area as well, leaving Yuki standing alone as she watched the weasel leave.

"Well, that definitely escalated quickly," the falcon said. "It looks like we're gonna have a straight up brawl next week between those two."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"You can say that again Yuki!" said Hiromi. "Ladies and gentlemen, what a match that's gonna be next week, especially after all we just saw go down! Bunnie and Nic are gonna go one on one with each other!"

"And Yuki said it all, that's gonna be one hell of a throw down," said Tsubasa. "Bunnie's going to be looking to get payback on Nic after her actions tonight as well as last week and we'll see which of those two are going to come out on top in that one. But that match isn't until next week."

"Yeah! We've got a lot more going down tonight and it continues with our next match!" said Hiromi. "So let's keep it going!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Larry Lynx VS. Gerbil~**_

 _ **(Warren G - "Do You See")**_

As the music began to play everyone looked to the stage and saw Gerbil walk out from behind the curtain and stand in the middle of the stage, letting out a few barks before he ran down the ring and slid into the ring under the bottom ropes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Dingo Regime, from Angel Island, weighing in at 100 lbs., Gerbil!"

"Looks like the Dingo Regime's being represented by Gerbil tonight!" said Hiromi.

"We saw his fellow Dingo Regime member Harry in action last week in a losing effort to Silver the Hedgehog," said Tsubasa. "We'll see if Gerbil can get a win to his name."

Gerbil stood to his feet as the music stopped and went to his corner, waiting for his opponent.

 _ **(T.I. - "Motivation")**_

Everyone turned their attention to the stage once more and saw Larry come from behind the curtain, standing on the stage and striking a pose while saluting. Afterwards he began to make his way down the ramp and after reaching the ring, he nearly stumbled as he made his way into it.

"And the opponent, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from the Great Forest, weighing in at 80 lbs., Larry Lynx!" said Aoi.

"Oh boy, Larry's in the house and man I can only imagine what kind of bad luck he's gonna have this time!" said Hiromi.

"Larry is certainly known for being a jinx at times," said Tsubasa. "But we will see if he's able to come out on top in this match of two Mobians both making their in-ring debuts."

Larry nearly stumbled once again as the music stopped playing and he went to his corner. A few seconds later, the referee rang the bell and began the match,

"Alrighty, let's go!" said Hiromi. "Larry and Gerbil, one on one!"

As the two Mobians met in the middle of the ring Larry threw a Clothesline that was aimed for Gerbil's head. Gerbil ducked underneath the attack and positioned himself behind Larry, wrapping his arms around his waist. Larry tried to escape from Gerbil's hold on him but the dingo lifted him off his feet and arched his body backwards, going for a German Suplex. However, Larry performed a backflip, landing behind Gerbil and placing his head at the side of his body, wrapping his arm around his waist and hoisting him off his feet and slamming him down on the back of his head with a Back Suplex, bridging his body into a pin.

"Gerbil almost nails a German Suplex but Larry reversed and countered into a very nice Back Suplex," said Tsubasa.

"And he's got Gerbil pinned down too!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Gerbil kicked out of the pin, holding the back of his head.

"Wow, Larry gets things started with a nearfall," said Tsubasa.

"He damn near won the match right from the get go!" said Hiromi. "I don't think any of us saw that coming!"

Larry nearly slipped as he stood back up and he landed a few kicks down onto Gerbil before picking him up, wrapping an arm around his head and a leg around one of his, proceeding to roll him up with a Small Package.

"Larry keeps the offense going this time with a Small Package," said Tsubasa.

1

Gerbil quickly kicked out, rolling over to the side of the ring.

"Gerbil kicks out and puts some distance between him and Larry!" said Hiromi.

Larry rolled to the adjacent side of the ring and as he looked up, he saw Gerbil already back on his feet and running at him. Larry rushed him as well, ducking underneath a punch from the dingo and leaping up, wrapping and locking his hands around Gerbil's head from behind, dropping down to his back and bringing the dingo down with him with a Running Neckbreaker, rolling over and covering him immediately afterwards.

"Gerbil misses a punch and instead gets a Neckbreaker for his troubles," said Tsubasa. "And he finds himself pinned down again by Larry."

1

Gerbil kicked out once again.

"Gerbil's able to kick out but man he's sure taking a pounding in there! He'd better do something to turn things around, if he's even able to!" said Hiromi.

Larry backed off Gerbil to the side of the ring again, waiting for him to stand. Holding the back of his head, Gerbil was slow to get to his feet and as he did he was in a doubled over state. Larry saw that as his chance and ran for Gerbil, only to trip as he ran and found himself stumbling onto Gerbil's back.

"Uh oh, there's that infamous bit of bad luck striking for Larry," said Tsubasa.

Holding onto Larry, Gerbil stood up straight before falling right to his back, crushing Larry in between the mat and his body with a Samoan Drop, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"And Gerbil takes full advantage of it, smashing him with a Samoan Drop and has him pinned down too!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Larry kicked out of the pin, arching his back and a grimace appearing on his face.

"A near fall for Gerbil but man that little mistake on Larry's part just changed the entire landscape of this match," said Tsubasa. "Shows just how much one thing can possibly be the downfall for you."

Gerbil took a few moments to shake out of his head, still feeling the effects of Larry's constant attacks on his head before standing up and turning his attention to the downed Lynx before him. Landing a few stomps down onto Larry to buckle him, Gerbil picked him up to his feet and wrapped his arms around his waist, lifting him off his feet and slamming him down backside first on his exposed knee with a Manhattan Drop.

"Larry's hit with a Manhattan Drop! I'm sure that didn't feel good at all!" said Hiromi.

Larry yelled out and held his lower region, hopping up and down in pain from the impact before being pushed down by Gerbil and covered.

1

Larry managed to kick out as quickly as he was able to.

"Larry kicks out after just the count of one," said Tsubasa.

Gerbil stood up, picking Larry up with him and proceeded to nail him in his jaw with a Snap Jab. Larry was staggered from the shot and Gerbil followed up his attack with a Spinning Back Kick, hitting Larry in the same spot and sending him back into the ropes.

"Man! Those were two real hard shots Larry just got smacked with!" said Hiromi.

Gerbil stood his ground and waited for Larry to come back to him and once he did, Larry surprised Gerbil by leaping at him and driving both of his feet into his face with a Dropkick, knocking him down to the mat on his back and quickly going for a cover.

"Larry's able to fight back with a big Dropkick out of nowhere and he has Gerbil down in a pin," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Gerbil got his shoulder off the mat before the third and final count.

"Man, that was close! Larry almost had him on that pin attempt!" said Hiromi.

Larry got off Gerbil, crawling to a side of the ring and using the ropes to pull himself to his feet. Afterwards, he struck a pose and waited for Gerbil to get up.

"There he goes with the posing again," said Tsubasa. "Why do I have a bad feeling about this?"

Gerbil was slow to stand but once he did and turned to face Larry, the lynx held his pose a bit longer before running at Gerbil and leaping at him. However, Gerbil caught the oncoming Larry in his arms, turned his body in a complete circle and slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Powerslam, hooking one of his legs and covering him.

"Saw that coming from a mile away!" said Hiromi. "Now Gerbil has Larry pinned down!"

1

2

Larry narrowly kicked out of the pin.

"That posing nearly cost Larry big time," said Tsubasa. "He'd best get serious or he's gonna end up losing this match."

Gerbil got to a knee and landed a punch flush to Larry's jaw, keeping him grounded before he stood up, went tot he nearest turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it.

"Gerbil's decided to take this upstairs!" said Hiromi. "He's taking a huge risk up there! Let's see if he can capitalize!"

Looking down and seeing Larry still out from his punch, Gerbil sized him up before leaping off the turnbuckle and slamming one of his knees down onto the lynx, knocking the air out of him.

"Flying Knee Drop right to the gut," said Tsubasa. "I felt that one and I can only imagine the condition Larry's in after that."

Larry curled up on his side, holding his midsection and flailing his legs in pain before Gerbil forced him onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Larry barely kicked out for a second time in a row, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Whoa! Larry kicked out again! Got to hand it to him, despite his antics he's hanging in there!" said Hiromi.

Gerbil growled a bit before standing up, pulling Larry up along with him and throwing him into one of the corners of the ring. Following his opponent to the corner, Gerbil lifted Larry up onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position before climbing up to the middle one, wrapping an arm around Larry's head and hoisting the lynx upside down in his arms in the Suplex position. Holding the position for a few seconds, Gerbil fell backwards off the turnbuckle, bringing Larry with him and slamming him down on his back with a Superplex with so much impact that Larry bounced off the mat and over to the other side of the ring on his back.

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Damn."

"I'm right there with you!" said Hiromi. "What a hell of a Superplex that was!"

Gerbil turned over and crawled to Larry, covering him.

1

2

Larry was close enough to the ropes to get his leg on the bottom one, breaking the pin.

"Wow," Tsubasa said, nearly speechless.

"Larry had the wherewithal to know the ropes were right there!" said Hiromi. "Had they not been, this match may have very well been over!"

Gerbil's eyes widened in disbelief as he thought he had the match won. Growling once more, he stood up, picked Larry up and threw him into one of the corners once again before backing up to the other side of the ring. Larry grit his teeth and as he looked up, he saw Gerbil run for him. Thinking quickly, he lifted up both feet and nailed Gerbil right in the face.

"Larry stops Gerbil in his tracks with two feet right to the mush," said Tsubasa.

The dingo staggered back a few steps and Larry almost clumsily made his way up the turnbuckles until he was on the top one. Looking at the still staggered Gerbil, Larry leapt off the turnbuckle at Gerbil, soaring over him and clasping his hands underneath his chin. Larry fell down to his back, bringing Gerbil down with him, nailing an Over Castle and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Holy crap! Where the hell did that come from!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Larry hits a big time Over Castle completely right out of nowhere," said Tsubasa. "I don't think any of us saw that coming."

Gerbil arched his back in pain as Larry released his hold under his chin and rolled over on top of Gerbil in a pin.

1

2

Right before the third count, Gerbil shot his shoulder off the mat, getting a surprised reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa! Gerbil actually kicked out even after that!" said Hiromi.

Larry rolled off Gerbil and took a few deep breaths as he lay flatted out on the mat alongside his opponent before both of them began to stir at the same time.

"Gotta say, these two have put on a hell of a show in this match," said Tsubasa.

"I'll say! They definitely showed what they're capable of and whoever wins this one sure does deserve it!"

Gerbil held the back of his hand as he got to his knees and Larry was staggering but was the first of the two to get to his feet. Seeing he had the advantage, Larry got a bit ahead of himself and struck another pose while holding one of his hands up above him.

"Uh oh, here we go again," said Tsubasa.

"We saw this bite Larry in the ass earlier!" said Hiromi. "And why do I have the feeling its gonna happen again!?"

Gerbil made it to his feet and as he turned to Larry, the lynx dramatically grabbed his throat with his hand and used his other hand to signal a thumbs up to the audience with a big grin on his face.

"He's really building this up isn't he?" said Tsubasa.

"He's hamming it up with a side of pineapple!" said Hiromi. "And from the looks of it, he's going for the Jinx!"

Just before Larry could do anything further, Gerbil slapped his hand away and nailed the lynx with a kick to his stomach, making him double over and positioning his head between him legs.

"Called it," said Tsubasa.

"Leave it to Larry and his antics to get him wound up in this position!" said Hiromi. "Now Gerbil's got him set up for the Rabid Piledriver!"

Gerbil growled out loud before bending over and wrapping his arms around Larry's waist, lifting him upside down but Larry used the momentum to get his legs up on Gerbil's shoulders, pull himself up and over, landing behind the dingo and escaping his grasp.

"Whoa! Look at this!" said Hiromi.

Larry quickly turned around, locking one of his arms around Dingo's neck from behind and swinging his free arm over his neck and driving him down to the mat with his elbow slamming into Gerbil's neck, hitting Bad Luck and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Larry actually just hit the Bad Luck on Gerbil!" said Tsubasa.

"Geez Louise!" said Hiromi. "Where did that come from!?"

Gerbil was completely laid out from the maneuver and Larry quickly covered him.

1

2

3

"There's the three count!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's over! Larry has defeated Gerbil!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(T.I. - "Motivation")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Larry Lynx!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Larry stumbled as he stood to his feet off Gerbil and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Now that's a huge surprise to me people!" said Hiromi. "Larry gets the win over Gerbil!"

"We thought Larry's stroke of bad luck was gonna be his downfall but ironically Bad Luck was the reason he won," said Tsubasa. "Funny how life sometimes works out huh?"

Stoked at his huge victory, Larry ran around the ring a few times before exiting the ring and running around it as well, slapping high fives with the crowd before beginning to run up the ramp, nearly tripping and falling as he did so.

"Look at him! He's completely over the damn moon right now!" said Hiromi.

"As surprising as it was how this turned out, this is a big win for him, seeing as how it was his first match," said Tsubasa.

Gerbil sat up in the ring, holding his throat and growling angrily as he looked up the ramp at Larry on the stage, still hyped about his win and slammed his fist down on the mat in frustration.

"Call it luck, call it whatever!" said Hiromi. "Larry came out here and got it done!"

"That he did and we'll see where he goes from here," said Tsubasa. "Let us not forget that the boss man Setsuna is still keeping his eyes out for who will challenge for the MCW Championships at our inaugural pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded.' Perhaps Larry's performance caught Setsuna's attention. Only time will tell."

* * *

 _ **~Gym~**_

Julie-Su opened the door to the gym, walking inside and looking around at all the Mobians inside until her eyes fell on Knuckles, who was working the speedbag with his punches. A smirk appearing on her face, she walked over to him and stood beside him as he repeatedly punched the bag. "Had a feeling I'd find you here," she said, crossing her arms under her chest.

"Hey, you know me," said Knuckles as he continued to throw combinations at the bag. "Like to keep my skills up."

Julie-Su nodded her head. "I was actually coming to get you because your first match is up next."

"Right," said the red echidna as he finished his workout with a hard uppercut to the speedbag. "I'm going up against Zomom. He's got strength that can equal mine." A smirk appeared on his face. "I'm looking forward to the challenge."

"I bet you are," said Julie-Su. "The others wanted me to wish you luck before you went out there though I don't think you need it. You got this."

Knuckles smiled at her before gently kissing her cheek. "Thanks. Well, I'd better be on my way."

Julie-Su watched as Knuckles picked up his hat, placing it on his head and beginning to walk out of the gym until she called out to him. "Say, mind if I join you?"

Knuckles stopped midstride and looked back to Julie-Su, his smile still on his face as he held his hand out to her. Julie-Su placed her hand in his and together, they walked out of the gym, heading towards the ring area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Oh, what a treat this is gonna be!" said Hiromi. "We're about to see both Knuckles and Zomom in action for the first time!"

"We'd better strap in and gear up for what's sure to be an absolute throw down between two powerhouses," said Tsubasa. "Let's do this."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Knuckles the Echidna (W/ Julie-Su the Echidna) VS. Zomom~**_

 _ **(Bone Crusher feat. Killer Mike and T.I. - "Never Scared")**_

As the music began to play, everyone turned to look at the stage and saw the hulking Zomom walk out from behind the curtain and make his way down the ramp, his whole body practically bounding with each step he took. Reaching the ring, he leapt up onto the apron, grabbed the top rope and displayed his agility and athleticism by flipping over the ropes into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Deadly Six, from the Lost Hex, weighing in at 400 lbs., Zomom!"

"I'm telling you people, you've got to see this dude in person just to fully realize how huge he is!" said Hiromi. "But don't let his size fool you! As big as he is, and from what we just saw, he's got some speed to go along with it!"

"No doubt the powerhouse of the Deadly Six, Zomom's got that in spades and he'll definitely put it to use to try and overcome Knuckles in his debut match," said Tsubasa.

As the music ended, Zomom went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P - "Unknown From M.E.")**_

As the new music began to play everyone looked to the stage and as Knuckles and Julie-Su walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage the audience erupted in loud cheers. Julie-Su smirked and pulled out her blaster gun, letting off a few shots up into the air while Knuckles shadowboxed, doing a few punching combinations before finishing with a leaping uppercut in the air as red pyro exploded from the sides of the stage. After Knuckles landed on the stage and Julie-Su put her blaster away, thw two of them made their way down the ramp. As they reached the ring, Knuckles slid into it while Julie-Su went to stand in his corner outside the ring.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Julie-Su the Echidna, representing the Chaotix, from Angel Island, weighing in at 107 lbs., Knuckles the Echidna!" said Aoi.

"Those two sure know how to make an entrance together!" said Hiromi. "The head honchos of the Chaotix are in the building folks!"

"Julie-Su's hot off an impressive victory over Zeena last week," said Tsubasa. "We'll see if Knuckles can do the same against Zeena's fellow Deadly Six member Zomom."

As the music ended, Knuckles went to his corner, removed his hat and handed it outside the ring to Julie-Su. Holding her beloved's hat close, Julie-Su watched as the referee rang the bell and began the match.

"Alright!" said Hiromi. "The two powerhouses of the Chaotx and the Deadly Six are about to mix it up!"

As the match began, Knuckles and Zomom circled one another before meeting each other in a lockup in the middle of the ring. Both of them immediately put their strength to work, trying to overpower the other but they were locked in a stalemate. Realizing that he wasn't going to be able to overpower Zomom, Knuckles quickly maneuvered behind him and, to the best of his ability, wrapped his arms around him and lifted him off his feet, bringing him down backside first onto his exposed knee with an Atomic Drop.

"Whoa, did you just see that?" Tsubasa asked.

"I sure as hell did as did everyone else!" said Hiromi. "Right from jump street Knuckles shows that he's string enough to lift Zomom off the mat!"

Zomom grit his teeth and fell to a knee before Knuckles pushed him onto his back and covered him.

1

Zomom powered out of the pin, throwing Knuckles off him.

"Knuckles is gonna have to do a lot more to keep Zomom down but he sent a clear message to him, letting him know that he's able to get him off his feet any time he wants," said Tsubasa.

Knuckles landed on his feet and immediately went back to attacking Zomom with punches to his back. The Zeti got back to his feet and as he turned to face Knuckles, the echidna lifted him up sideways in his arms.

"There he goes again! Man, that Knuckles is as strong as a damn ox!" said Hiromi.

The crowd applauded and cheered for Knuckles because of the feat of strength he was displaying. As Knuckles lifted Zomom up a bit higher, the Zeti managed to get free from him and land behind him. Knuckles had no time to react before Zomom wrapped his arms around his waist, lifted him up and threw him down to the mat on his front as hard as he could, so much the ring shook.

"Damn, talk about an impact," said Tsubasa. "You would've thought an earthquake went through here or something."

Julie-Su flinched a bit as she saw Knuckles hit the mat and roll over onto his back, holding his chest before Zomom covered him.

1

2

Knuckles kicked out of the pin, still holding his chest.

"Oh, a near fall for Zomom off that one!" said Hiromi.

Zomom stood up to his feet and with one hand, grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlocks and pulled him up.

"There's some strength being shown by Zomom, picking Knuckles up with just one hand," said Tsubasa.

Afterwards, Zomom wrapped his arms around the echidna and pulled him close to him, proceeding to lift him up, spin around once and slam him down to the mat while falling on top of him with all his girth, nailing a Belly To Belly Suplex.

"Good grief, what a Belly to Belly Suplex that was!" said Hiromi. "Damn near put Knuckles through the mat!"

Julie-Su gasped out, as did the crowd at the mere sight of Zomom crushing Knuckles beneath his body and the Zeti stayed on top of him in a cover.

1

2

Knuckles got his shoulder out form underneath Zomom, breaking the pin.

"Knuckles managed to break out of the pin," said Tsubasa.

"Do you know how tough that must have been for him to do? That's more impressive than one may think!" said Hiromi.

A bit surprised that his weight couldn't keep Knuckles down, Zomom stood up to his feet and began to repeatedly stomp down on the echidna.

"Now Zomom's literally stomping a mudhole in Knuckles," said Tsubasa.

Knuckles covered up as best he could but many of Zomom's kicks got through full and flush. Zomom landed a few more kicks before he dropped down and covered Knuckles again.

1

Knuckles was able to kick out of the pin.

"Knuckles kicks out but man does he look pretty beat from all those kicks!" said Hiromi.

Zomom stood up and once again picked Knuckles up, backing him into one side of the ring before grabbing his arm and throwing him across the ring into the opposite ropes. Knuckles bounced off the ropes and he saw that Zomom had followed him. He had no time to react before the Zeti lifted his foot and drove it right into his face with so much force it sent him out of the ring on his back.

"A Big Boot from Zomom sends Knuckles right over the ropes and outside the ring," said Tsubasa.

Julie-Su ran over to Knuckles and bent down to check on him, seeing the grimace on his face while the referee began to count him out.

"Knuckles is looking in a pretty bad way out there," said Hiromi. "He'd better get up and back into the ring before the referee ends up counting him out!"

Clenching his fists, Knuckles reassured Julie-Su he was okay before slowly getting to his feet with help from the apron of the ring and sliding back into it at the count of seven. Zomom went right at Knuckles, grabbing a hold of him and throwing him chest first into one of the corners of the ring. Knuckles grimaced in the corner before he felt Zomom hoist him up onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position and facing away from the ring.

"Oh man, what's Zomom about to do here?" Tsubasa asked.

Zomom got up on the middle turnbuckle and placed his head on one side of Knuckles while wrapping his arms around his waist, getting a loud reaction from the crowd as a result.

"Oh geez, whatever it is this is going to be some gnarly shit!" said Hiromi.

Zomom lifted Knuckled up off the turnbuckle but the echidna backflipped out of his grasp, landing down on the mat on his feet.

"Knuckles just backflipped in midair and he's right being Zomom on the mat now," said Tsubasa.

Zomom couldn't do anything further before Knuckles placed his head between his legs, grabbed onto his legs and let out a primal yell as he backed out of the corner, holding the massive Zomom on his shoulders and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Are you seeing this!? Knuckles has Zomom up on his shoulders!" said Hiromi. "The strength this echidna has is off the freaking charts!"

Knuckles backed to the middle of the ring before falling backwards, bringing Zomom crashing down to the mat on his back with an Electric Chair drop.

"Big Electric Chair drop from Knuckles has Zomom down on the mat," said Tsubasa.

"What a spot that was! That was crazy!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su cheered excitedly and applauded Knuckled along with the crowd as he covered Zomom.

1

2

Zomom got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"A near fall from Knuckles after that incredible Electric Chair Drop," said Tsubasa.

Knuckles rolled off Zomom and took a few deep breathes before standing up and backing into one side of the ring, watching as the Zeti stood up as well. Waiting until Zomom turned to face him, Knuckles ran forward, throwing his arm at his opponent, going for a Clothesline. Just as Knuckles was going to hit Zomom, the Zeti ducked underneath the attack and quickly turning around and seeing Knuckles' back was to him, swung his own arm and nailed the echidna in the back of his head with a Clothesline of his own, knocking Knuckles down face first into the mat.

"Yikes! Knuckles missed a Clothesline and was smacked in the back of the head with a Clothesline from Zomom!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles held his face with one hand before Zomon turned him over and covered him.

1

2

Knuckles barely got his shoulder off the mat.

"A near fall comes the way of Zomom this time," said Tsubasa.

Julie-Su began to slam her hand repeatedly on the mat in a fashion that the crowd began to follow suit with in an attempt to will Knuckles on. Zomom got to his feet, grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlocks once more and pulled him up.

"Zomom pulls Knuckles up with one hand again!" said Hiromi. "Showing Knuckles that he isn't the only one with strength around here!"

Irked at having his dreadlocks pulled on again, Knuckles clenched his fists and began to punch Zomom as hard as he could repeatedly in his gut, buckling the Zeti and forcing him to release him.

"Knuckles fights back by landing some blistering and lightning bolt hard punches to Zomom," said Tsubasa.

"And those punches were enough to get Zomom off him!" said Hiromi.

Seeing his chance, Knuckles reached up and grabbed the Zeti by his throat, gathering his strength and lifting the Zeti off his feet.

"Whoa!" said Tsubasa.

"Knuckles has Zomom off his feet and he's just got a hold of his throat!" said Hiromi.

The crowd cheered loudly as Zomom tried to escape but Knuckles tightened his grip on his neck before slamming him down to the mat on his back.

"Big slam to the mat from Knuckles!" said Tsubasa.

"He's really got Zomom's back against the wall!" said Hiromi. "Knuckles is all over Zomom right now!"

Zomom grimaced and slowly rolled over onto his stomach, staggering as he stood back up. Knuckles saw that Zomom had his back to him and continued his offense, going to his opponent and hooking his arms under and over Zomom's, locking his hand behind his back. Knuckles grit his teeth before once again lifting Zomom off his feet, releasing one of his arms and slamming him down to his back a second time, this time with a Full Nelson Slam, getting another pop from the crowd.

"Another huge maneuver from Knuckles has Zomom right back down!" said Tsubasa.

"He's in the zone and not letting up on Zomom at all!" said Hiromi.

Zomom was in a world of pain from the back to back attacks and he coughed a few times as he fought just to make it to his hands and feet. Knuckles saw the position Zomom was in and he held his arms out to the side, holding his thumbs up before turning his hands upside down so that his thumbs were facing downwards.

"Uh oh, I think we all know what's about to come now!" said Tsubasa.

"He's calling for the Deep Impact!" said Hiromi. "We've seen Knuckles pull off some crazy ass feats of strength in this one match but if he pulls this off, this place is going to go absolutely nuts!"

Going to the kneeled Zomom, Knuckles positioned his head between his legs before bending over and wrapping his arms around his waist. Then mustering all his strength, Knuckled lifted Zomom up onto his shoulders in a seated position.

"Holy crap!" said Tsubasa.

"He's got him up! Knuckles actually has him up!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles held Zomom on his shoulders for a few seconds before he dropped to the mat on his backside, slamming Zomom down on his back with the Deep Impact, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"There it is! The Deep Impact!" said Tsubasa.

"I thought the damn ring was going to implode from that impact! Wow!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su cheered loudly and happily as she saw Zomom laid out from the maneuver and the referee dropping down to make the count as Knuckles held him down in a pin.

1

2

3

"And that's a wrap!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Knuckles gets the win over Zomom!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P - "Unknown From M.E.")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Knuckles the Echidna!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The fans cheered loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Knuckles stood up off Zomom and the referee held his arm up in victory. Taking his arm back from the referee, Knuckles performed a few shadowboxing techniques in the middle of the ring, finishing with an uppercut.

"What a showing that was!" said Hiromi. "Both Knuckles and Zomom showed off an impressive array of physical maneuvers against one another in a really hard hitting match!"

"They sure did and in the end Knuckles is the one standing tall," said Tsubasa.

Zomom slowly and gingerly rolled out of the ring, holding his lower back as he took his leave from the ringside area. Julie-Su entered the ring, going to Knuckles and happily embracing him, congratulating him on his victory before holding his arm up herself.

"Julie-Su's certainly excited and happy for her man!" said Hiromi. "Rightfully so! His first outing here in MCW was a successful one!"

"I'm sure that Setsuna has to be impressed as hell after that performance, as we all are," said Tsubasa. "This could be a major step forward for Knuckles as a possible contender for one of the MCW Championships."

 _ **(Dr. Dre and Ice Cube - "Natural Born Killaz")**_

"Huh? What's going on?" Hiromi asked as she heard the new music play.

Everyone, including Knuckles and Julie-Su, looked around as the music played before their eyes fell on the stage, seeing Lien-Da the Echidna and Kragok the Echidna walk out from behind the curtain and stand on the stage, both of them with sinister looks on their faces.

"It's Kragok and Lien-Da!" said Hiromi. "Julie-Su's brother and sister!"

"We saw a glimpse of them last week after Julie-Su's victory over Zeena and needless to say, neither one of them were impressed by her win," said Tsubasa. "But tonight, they look like they have a far darker aura about them."

As the music stopped playing, Lien-Da gripped the microphone she was holding her hand tightly and held it to her lips. Before she spoke, her eyes fell on the echidnas in the ring, specifically Julie-Su and her eyes burned with rage.

"Dude, look at the expression on Lien-Da's face right now," said Hiromi.

"That's about as evil as it can get," said Tsubasa. "I can only imagine what she has on her mind and what she's about to say."

Lien-Da narrowed her eyes before she looked to the crowd, beginning to speak. "So, you all think that was a fight? That was far from a fight." She then looked and pointed to Knuckles and Julie-Su in the ring. "And those two...those two aren't shit."

The crowd booed loudly as both Knuckles and Julie-Su got angry looks on their faces.

"You both know the words I speak are true," Lien-Da continued before her eyes fell on Knuckles. "You Knuckles, words can't begin to express the resentment I have towards you. Ever since the day you undid the affects of the Quantum Beam and restored everyone to Angel Island. You ruined my plans for domination, my one chance to overtake everything. I swore to myself I would make you pay and believe me when I tell you, that day will come much sooner than you think."

Lien-Da then turned her attention to Julie-Su, gritting her teeth angrily. "And then there's you, you sad, pathetic excuse of life. The fact that you're even standing here today makes me sick. From the moment you were born, Kragok and I both knew you would be nothing more than a hinderance to us both. That's why we gave you to Simon and Floren-Ca and told them not to reveal the truth about how you came to be. You could be their headache to bare instead of ours." A dark smirk appeared on her face. "But 'lo and behold, they eventually told you. And they thought that the three of you could be a normal family, but look at how that ended up. Or should I say...look at how they ended up."

Since the moment she laid eyes on her siblings, anger had been building up inside Julie-Su and as soon as she heard Lien-Da speak ill of her foster parents, she made a move to go after them but Knuckles held her back.

Lien-Da chuckled darkly, as did Kragok. "Looks like I struck a nerve. It's truly a shame, isn't it? It seems like everyone you hold dear and care about, you end up loosing them one way or another. That's just how little significance you have on others, not just those foster parents of yours but to father and your good for nothing mother as well."

Julie-Su was still trying to go after Lien-Da, despite being held back by Knuckles.

"It's obvious to the trained eye, so much so that a blind person could see that father always preferred you over Kragok and myself," Lien-Da continued. "Well, that negligence wound up being his downfall in the end. He won't ever end up making that mistake again and as he watches from the afterlife, he'll see that neglecting Kragok and I was the second biggest mistake of his life. What was the first, you ask? It's simple - giving you life."

Lien-Da paused for a moment before she glared evilly at Julie-Su. "I'll never forgive father and that whore Mari-Su for giving birth to you."

Dropping the microphone from her hand, Lien-Da shot Julie-Su another sinister look before nodding her head at Kragok to follow her and the twins took their leave from the stage, walking behind the curtain. Back in the ring, Julie-Su let out a scream that was filled with nothing but rage as Knuckles continued to hold her back and attempt to calm her down.

"Wow..." said Hiromi, almost breathless. "Ladies and gentlemen, it's not every day you'll see me not knowing what to say, but I'm damn near speechless after what we just heard..."

"I can't even," said Tsubasa. "What we just heard Lien-Da say here tonight has to be the most vile and disgusting thing to ever come out of one's mouth."

Julie-Su was still trying to get out of Knuckles' hold on her until she dropped to her knees, gritting her teeth hard as tears stung the edges of her eyes and she slammed her fist over and over into the mat, yelling out loudly as Knuckles continued to do all he could to comfort her, managing to get her out of the ring and walk up the ramp with her, his arm around her for support.

"The poor girl," said Hiromi. "I can't even begin to comprehend what she must be feeling right now. We all knew that Lien-Da was cold and heartless but that was just on a whole other level."

"What could have possessed Lien-Da to say what she said to her own sister, we may never know," said Tsubasa. "But what I do know is that both karma and payback are real, and Julie-Su wants to get her hands on Lien-Da in the worst way. And with the hatred existing between these sisters, I shudder to think what will happen if and when that day arrives."

"After what we just saw, it's definitely when," Hiromi added.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Knothole Freedom Fighters~**_

Tails was standing beside Cream, checking on her after what transpired earlier in the night. "Cream, I saw what happened out there earlier with Nic," he said. "Are you alright?"

Cream nodded her head, smiling at the fox. "Yes, I'm okay Tails. Thanks."

Tails returned her smile. "I'm really glad."

"Don't worry yourself none Tails," said Bunnie as she walked over to the two younger Mobians along with Amy. "I'm going to give that weasel what-for next week for what she tried to do to my cousin."

"Make sure you get a couple of hits in for me," said Amy. "She's lucky she got out of the ring when she did. I was about to tear her apart."

"No worries," said Bunnie. "I'll take care of that personally next week."

Cream smiled at the two of them. "Thanks so much Bunnie."

Bunnie winked and tipped her hat at her. "Don't mention it Cuz!"

A few seconds later, the door to the locker room opened and the Knothole Freedom Fighters looked and saw Sonic enter the room.

"Oh Sonic!" said Sally as she walked over to greet the hedgehog.

"Hey guys," said Sonic, giving Sally a quick hug. "Everything alright?"

"Yeah, everything's all good Sonic," said Rotor as he walked over and gave Sonic a high five. "How about you? We saw you challenging Speedy to a match later tonight."

Sonic nodded. "Yep, and I plan on knocking some sense into him too."

"If anyone can do it, it's you Sonic," said Tommy.

Sonic turned to the turtle and gave him a thumbs up before turning his attention to Tails, noticing how quiet he has been. "Hey Little Bro. You good?" he asked, walking to the fox. "You holding up alright?"

"Tails was silent a bit longer before he nodded. "Yeah, I'm good Sonic."

Big was unconvinced by Tails' answer, as was everyone else. "Are you sure Tails?"

"We haven't heard much from you since last week when...well, you know," said Antoine.

Tails looked around at everyone waiting for him to answer and he couldn't find the words.

Sally took note of Tails' silence and walked to him, placing a hand on his shoulder. "We understand if you don't want to talk about it Tails. It was completely disgusting what Speedy said and did to you. Just know that we're all here for you and he'll get what he deserves."

Tails looked to Sally and gave her a small smile. "Thanks guys. That means a lot." He then looked at the clock in the room. "Oh, it's just about time for my match. I'd better get going."

"Good luck out there Little Bro," said Sonic as he held his fist out to him. "You got this."

Tails formed a fist of his own and bumped it with Sonic's. Afterwards, he gave everyone another look of thanks before leaving the locker room and heading towards the ring for his match.

"He's never been that good at lying or putting up a front," said Sally. "You can tell what Speedy said is really bothering him."

Cream had a worried look on her face as she watched Tails leave. "I hope he'll be alright..."

"Don't worry Cream," said Sonic as he put a reassuring hand on her shoulder. "He will be. And I'm going to be sure to beat the breaks off of Speedy later tonight."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"I think it's clear to everyone that Tails is still bothered by what Speedy said and did to him!" said Hiromi.

"Definitely," said Tsubasa. "I know it'll be difficult for him but he's got to push that to the side and focus on his upcoming match which is up next. Let's get into it."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Ray the Flying Squirrel~**_

 _ **(Jim Jones - "We Fly High")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Ray came out from behind the curtain, his usual smile present on his face. Leaping up in the air, he flew down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Chaotix, from Angel Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Ray the Flying Squirrel!"

"Ray's in action for the second time in two weeks!" said Hiromi. "He definitely put on a show last week in that match against Speedy, despite the fact that he was on the losing end in that meeting."

"And let's not forget about the complete and utter disrespect that Speedy showed him after the match was over," said Tsubasa. "He's looking to put that behind him and get some momentum going in his favor."

Ray went to his corner and removed his vest, placing it outside the ring as the music stopped playing and he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Kaz Silver - "Believe In Myself")**_

The cheers continued to come from the crowd as the music played and Tails came flying out from behind the curtain seconds later, going down the ramp and landing in the ring in his corner.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 77 lbs., Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said Aoi.

"I'm sure Tails heard each and every single word Speedy said at the start of our show and his mind has to be going a million miles per second right now after hearing such disparaging and heinous things!" said Hiromi.

"I wouldn't blame him if it is but as I said, as hard as it's going to be, he's going to have to push that to the side and focus on the here and now," said Tsubasa. "In a weird bit of irony, both of these guys have been on the receiving end of disrespect by Speedy. We'll see which one of them can rise and overcome right here, right now."

As the music ended Tails and Ray walked and met each other in the ring. His smile still present on his face, Ray held his hand out to Tails. A smile of his own slowly appearing on his face, Tails extended his hand to Ray and the two of them shook hands, wishing each other good luck in their match.

"Gotta love the sportsmanship there!" said Hiromi. "These guys are good friends and I'm sure that they both are going to give it all they have against each other!"

Tails and Ray went back to their corners as the crowd cheered them both and afterwards, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Tails and Ray going one on one in what should be a good one!"

Tails and Ray met each other in the middle of the ring as it looked like they were going to engage in a lock up, Ray grabbed one of Tails' arms and threw him across the ring into one of the corners. Tails' back hit the turnbuckle hard and as he looked up, he saw Ray rushing at him. Thinking quickly, he threw one of his feet up and connected with a kick to Ray's head.

"Ray runs face first into a kick from Tails," said Tsubasa.

Ray staggered backwards to the middle of the ring and Tails backed himself up to the top of the turnbuckle. Sizing Ray up, Tails leapt off the turnbuckle at Ray, slamming both of his feet into his chest with a Front Dropkick and knocking him down to the mat on his back.

"Tails hits a very nice Dropkick from off the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Ray grit his teeth and clutched his chest, feeling the sting of the attack as Tails covered him.

1

2

Ray got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"A near fall comes the way of Tails on the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa.

Tails got to his feet, picked Ray up to his feet and led him over to one of the corners of the ring. Once there, Tails lifted Ray upside down in his arms and placed him in the corner, hooking his legs on the steel post behind the turnbuckle and beginning to repeatedly kick him in his midsection and chest.

"Tails has Ray in a very dangerous spot here and is doing even more damage to his body with those kicks!" said Hiromi. "Add that to the fact that the blood is rushing to his head from being upside down and yeah, Ray's in trouble here!"

Ray was buckled from each and every kick and eventually, he was knocked out of his upside down position as a result of the kicks. Tails grabbed Ray's arm and dragged him away from the corner before covering him.

1

Ray quickly kicked out, holding his even further hurt chest.

"Ray kicks out but it looks like some big time damage was done to his body from those kicks," said Tsubasa.

Tails rolled off Ray to a side of the ring, waiting in a kneeled position for Ray to get back to his feet. Taking a few deep breaths, Ray rose to his feet and Tails rushed him from behind, leaping up onto his shoulders and sitting on them from behind. Tails then maneuvered his body so that he was sitting on Ray's shoulders from the front, fell backwards while locking his legs around Ray's head and flipped him down onto his head, nailing a Hurricarana and locking his arms around Ray's legs, holding him down in a pin.

"Tails hits a big Hurricarana on Ray and has him pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

Ray managed to quickly kick out once more.

"Whoa, the fact that Ray kicked out of that so fast speaks volumes," said Tsubasa. "Tails is gonna have to do a lot more to keep Ray down for the count."

Tails rolled off Ray again and watched as the squirrel stumbled to his feet, backing up into the ropes. Staying on the offense, Tails ran right for Ray and leapt at him, taking both him and himself over the top rope and down to the outside of the ring with a Crossbody.

"A huge Crossbody from Tails brings both him and Ray over the top and outside!" said Hiromi.

Both Mobians hit the floor hard, Ray on his back and Tails on his side. The fox, however, was the first of the two to stir and after he got to his feet, he rolled back into the ring as the referee began to count Ray out.

"Tails is back in the ring and the referee has now begun his ten count on Ray," said Tsubasa.

Ray rolled over onto his front and reached for the apron of the ring, using them to pull himself to his feet. Once to a vertical base, Ray looked inside the ring and saw Tails running for the side of the ring he was outside of. He had no time to react before the fox leapt clear over the top rope, spinning his body multiple times in midair before slamming his body into Ray's with a Diving Corkscrew Attack, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Holy cow! Tails with a huge Corkscrew Attack on Ray! That was freaking sick! What a move!" said Hiromi.

"And that maneuver not only brings Ray back down but also restarted the referee's count," said Tsubasa.

Ray fell backwards into the barricade around the ring, completely knocked for a loop as a result of the attack. Tails got back to his feet, picked Ray up to his feet and rolled him back into the ring, following him inside and covering him.

1

2

Ray just barely managed to kick out of the pin.

"Wow! Ray was able to kick out even after being nailed with a Crossbody and Corkscrew Attack back to back! What some guts that squirrel has!" said Hiromi.

Tails stood up, picked Ray up and landed a hard forearm shot to his face, sending him back into the ropes. Tails followed Ray, grabbed one of his arms and made a move to throw him across the ring. However, Ray countered the whip with a hard kick to Tails' gut, making him double over as a result.

"Ray nails a kick to Tails, stopping him in his tracks," said Tsubasa. "If Ray is going to do something tot urn this match around in his favor, now's the time."

Ray stayed on the attack, grabbing and hooking both of his arms with Tails' before hoisting him up and over and slamming him down on his back with a Double Arm Suplex, immediately rolling backwards onto the fox and covering him.

1

2

Tails barely kicked out.

"Ray gets a near fall on Tails after hitting a beautiful Double Arm Suplex!" said Hiromi.

Ray kept a hold of Tails, wrapping an arm around his head and delivering hard knee shots to his stomach as he stood up, picking the fox up with him. After a few more knees to Tails, Ray proceeded to hoist Tails upside down in his arms in the Suplex position before dropping down to his backside, bringing Tails down with him directly on his head, hitting a Brainbuster DDT and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Now Tails receives a Brainbuster DDT," said Tsubasa.

"Ray dropped him right on his freaking head!" said Hiromi. "I'll be surprised if Tails doesn't have a concussion after that!"

Tails' body fell to the side in an awkward angle and Ray quickly covered him.

1

2

Tails shot his shoulder off the mat before the count of three.

"Tails was actually able to kick out of that pin," said Tsubasa.

"Just barely though! Ray was one second away from defeating him!" said Hiromi.

Ray took a few deep breaths before standing up, picking Tails up with him and placing his head beside him while wrapping his arms around his waist. Ray then planted his feet hard on the mat and lifted Tails up off his feet, bringing him up and over and slamming him down on his back with a Northern Lights Suplex.

"Ray continues his attack on Tails with a Northern Lights Suplex," said Tsubasa.

"Ray definitely turned the dial up!" said Hiromi. "He's trying to get a win here tonight any way he can!"

Ray bridged his body, keeping Tails down in a pin.

1

2

Tails kicked out once again, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Another kick out by Tails," said Tsubasa.

"Ray's throwing everything he can at Tails but can't keep him down!" said Hiromi.

Ray rolled to his hands and knees, breathing hard from the maneuvers he was connecting on Tails but he knew he had to continue what he was doing if he wanted to defeat him. Standing up, he want to Tails and pulled him to his feet, slamming his arm across Tails' chest with a Back Chop so loud the impact sounded like a gunshot went off. Tails dropped to a knee, holding his chest and hissing in pain but as he looked up, Ray spun his body around and swung his foot at his head, connecting with a Spinning Back Kick on his temple. Tails was wobbly and knocked for a loop from the kick and Ray continued his attack, leaping and slamming both of his feet into Tails' chest with a Dropkick, knocking him to the mat on his back.

"A huge combination of maneuvers by Ray has Tails down in a heap," said Tsubasa.

"Like I said, he's throwing everything including the kitchen sink at Tails!" said Hiromi. "And that right there may have been just what he needed to put Tails away!"

Ray nearly stumbled after the Dropkick, exhaustion beginning to set in. But he still had the wherewithal to crawl to Tails and drape an arm over him.

1

2

At the last second, Tails was able to get his shoulder off the mat, getting louder cheers from the crowd.

"Oh man!" Tsubasa exclaimed, a bit surprised.

"Ray almost had him! He was so close, but Tails was somehow someway able to kick out again! What a match! Neither one of these guys are able to put the other away no matter what they do!"

Ray rolled off Tails and lay on his back, along with the fox and the crowd began to applaud and cheer for both of them, chants of "Tails!" and "Ray!" breaking out.

"Ladies and gentlemen watching from home, you don't need us to tell you anything," said Tsubasa. "You can hear the chants from the crowd. That pretty much tells you all you need to know."

"You got that right!" said Hiromi. "These two are absolutely bringing the house down in what's been the definition of back and forth as well as sheer heart and determination!"

Both Mobians were laid out for a few moments before the two of them began to stir, both of them making it to their knees and looking over at each other, smiles appearing on both of their faces as they high fived each other.

"Look at that! Both of them have been going at it tooth and claw but they not once forgot their friendship and are giving each other props!" said Hiromi. "I love it!"

Tails and Ray both got to their feet but at that moment, out of nowhere, a figure ran down the ramp and into the ring, taking both of them by surprise by attacking them both with a Double Clothesline at the same time.

"What the hell!?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Oh no, you've got to be kidding me!" said Hiromi.

Everyone saw the figure was Speedy and began to rain down boos on him as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's Speedy! He just laid out both Tails and Ray!" said Tsubasa.

"And the referee just called an end to this match because of it!" said Hiromi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double disqualification, this match is a draw!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Speedy was being bombarded by boos from the crowd after the result of the match was made. Paying no mind to the crowd, Speedy looked down at both Tails and Ray in absolute disgust before he began to attack both of them with kicks, driving his feet as hard as he possibly could and further damaging both Mobians.

"The match has been ruled a double disqualification because of Speedy's interference and now he's attacking Tails and Ray further!" said Hiromi.

"In what was on its way to possibly becoming a classic between Tails and Ray, Speedy singlehandedly destroyed that and is now destroying the both of them!" said Tsubasa.

Speedy landed a hard kick to Ray's gut before turning his attention to the downed Tails, stalking over him before grabbing his head and pulling him to his feet.

"Now Speedy has his hands on Tails, the one who, in his mind, is the cause of all of his ire!" said Hiromi.

"Just what in Mobius is he about to do to Tails?" Tsubasa asked.

Just then, the crowd exploded in cheers as a figure shot down the ramp. Speedy turned to look and saw Sonic rushing down to the ring.

"Oh, look Tsubasa!" said Hiromi. "It's Sonic!"

"It damn sure is and he's coming to get him some of Speedy as well as to save Tails and Ray!" said Tsubasa.

"To hell with later tonight!" said Hiromi. "Sonic's trying to get his hands on Speedy right now!"

Narrowing his eyes, he waited until Sonic slid into the ring before throwing Tails at him and sliding out of the ring on the opposite side.

"Speedy gets out of the ring just as Sonic gets inside!" said Tsubasa.

"He breaks out and leaves after all the damage was done to Tails and Ray but he didn't want none of Sonic!" said Hiromi.

The fans began to boo Speedy louder as he backed up the ramp, a smirk appearing on his face. Sonic caught Tails in his arms and checked on him, making sure he was alright before going to Ray and doing the same. Looking up the ramp, Sonic's eyes glared daggers at Speedy as the he laughed darkly and made his way back behind the curtain. Afterwards, Sonic helped Tails and Ray out of the ring before beginning to make his way up the ramp with them in tow.

"If Sonic didn't want to get at Speedy in the worse way before this happened, he sure does now!" said Tsubasa.

"No kidding!" said Hiromi. "The important thing is that Tails and Ray look like their not too badly hurt and that they will be okay, thank goodness! Had Sonic not come out when he did, who knows what might have happened!"

"Tonight's match later on between Sonic and Speedy just got, if possible, even more personal!" said Tsubasa.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Speedy had just walked into the locker room area from backstage when he was immediately encountered by Mighty the Armadillo and Matilda the Armadillo, who both had angry expressions on their faces. "Just who I was looking for," Mighty said, clenching his fists tightly. "You just saved me the trouble of tracking you down."

The smirk that was on Speedy's face never left as he looked at the armadillos before him.

"You've got a lot of nerve to be laughing over what you just did!" said a frowning Matilda. "Attacking Tails and Ray from behind like that!"

"I'd love nothing more than to beat that smirk off your face," said Mighty. "But we have more important things to take care, like making sure our brother is alright. But you, you'd best watch your back."

Speedy cockily held his arms out to the side. "I'm right here and I'm not going anywhere."

Mighty grit his teeth angrily at Speedy before turning to Matilda. "Come on Sis."

Matilda nodded to her brother before shooting Speedy a dirty look and walking off with Mighty towards the backstage area. Speedy turned his head to watch them leave and laughed darkly under his breath before continuing on his way to the Battle Bird Armada locker room.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Oh man, what a confrontation that was!" said Hiromi. "Mighty looked like he was just inches away from knocking Speedy's head off his shoulders! I can't say I would've blamed him if he did, especially after what he did to Ray!"

"It would appear Speedy's making more enemies at every single turn," said Tsubasa. "As Mighty said, it would be in his best interests to watch his back now more than before."

"No kidding there! The more he keeps doing things like this, the bigger the target he already has on his back is gonna get!" said Hiromi. "He's already still got that match with Sonic going down later tonight and we already know how much Sonic wants to get at him!"

"That we do but that's not until later tonight," said Tsubasa. "As for now, it's time for us to get into our next match of the night."

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: The Pronghorn Sisters (Clove the Pronghorn and Cassia the Pronghorn) VS. Liu Chi Mei and Li Moon~**_

 _ **(Dabo - "Zero")**_

The audience turned their attention to the stage as the lights in the arena dimmed and were replaced by lights resembling numerous Japanese kanji. Seconds later Liu and Li walked out from behind the curtain and walked down the ramp side by side, sliding into the ring, getting to their knees and bowing respectfully to the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, at a combined weight of 185 lbs., Liu Chi Mei and Li Moon!"

"Two ladies representing the Dragon Kingdom are in action tonight for the first time!" said Hiromi.

"The Dragon Kingdom is known for producing many quality fighters over the years," said Tsubasa. "Liu and Li are no exception. It'll be great to see what they're gonna bring to the table here in MCW."

Liu and Li stood to their feet and walked to their corner as the music stopped playing and waited for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Bandy Leggz - "You Don't Know Me")**_

The crowd once again turned their attention to the stage as the new music played and seconds later they saw Clove and Cassia walk out from behind the curtain, both of them with looks of determination on their faces. The two of them walked down the ramp to the ring and in perfect sync, they leapt through the ropes and kipped up to their feet in the center of the ring.

"And the opponents, from Northamer, weighing in at a combined weight of 200 lbs., Clove and Cassia, the Pronghorn Sisters!" said Aoi.

"Ah, the Pronghorn Girls are here and ready for action!" said Hiromi. "We saw a glimpse of them last week where they made it be known that they want to be at the top here in MCW!"

"They definitely have been through more than anyone deserves to go through and them being here is already a big victory," said Tsubasa. "But they want more and we're going to see if they can do just that right here, right now."

After the music stopped playing, it was decided that Clove and Liu would begin the match. Clove and Cassia placed their heads foreheads against each other while Liu and Li bowed to one another before Cassia and Li got out of the ring and stood on the apron in their respective corners. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Time to see which one of these two teams will come out on top!" said Hiromi.

The moment the match started, Clove made the decision to climb to the top turnbuckle in her and Cassia's corner.

"Clove isn't wasting any time," said Tsubasa. "She's going to the top turnbuckle right at the start."

As she reached the top, Liu had run over and leapt up onto the middle turnbuckle in an attempt to stop her. However, Clove placed her hands on her shoulders and pushed her off the turnbuckle to the mat. Liu landed on her feet and as she looked up, she saw Clove leap off with her body outstretched towards her. Just as Clove's body made contact with Liu, the rabbit grabbed a hold of her, turned around once and slammed her down to the mat on her back with a Powerslam, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Liu caught Clove and nails a hell of a Powerslam on her and has her pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Clove kicked out of the pin, a grimace appearing on her face from the slam.

"That was a near fall for Liu and man I think that Powerslam just left Clove in a bad way," said Tsubasa. "Not the best way to start the match off."

Liu stood up and picked Clove up to her feet, leading her to one of the empty corners and sitting her up on the top turnbuckle, standing up on the middle ones and wrapping her arms around Clove's waist and hooking them under her armpits. Liu them lifted Clove up off the turnbuckle and fell backwards to the mat, slamming Clove down back first once more this time with a Double Underhook Suplex, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh geez! Liu hit a big time Double Underhook Suplex on Clove from the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi. "That damn near looked like it broke Clove in half!"

Clove arched her back and fell over onto her side before Liu turned her onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Clove managed to kick out once again.

"Clove kicked out of another very close near fall," said Tsubasa.

Liu stood up, moving her hair from her face as she backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran back to Clove, leaping up and performing a front flip in midair. Looking up, Clove instinctively held up her knees and Liu landed back first on them.

"Clove counters what looked like a Flip Splash from Liu by getting her knees up just in time!" said Hiromi.

Yelling out in pain, the rabbit crumpled off Clove's knees and the pronghorn took that chance to cover her.

1

2

Liu got her shoulder off the mat.

"This time the near fall comes the way of Clove," said Tsubasa.

Cassia yelled words of encouragement to her sister as Clove got up, picked Liu up by one of her arms and lead her to the same corner they were just in, hoisting Liu up so that she was sitting backwards on the turnbuckle.

"Wonder what Clove's got planned here," said Hiromi.

However, Liu wrapped one of her arms around Clove's head, surprising her and pushed herself by her legs off the turnbuckle, turning her body and slamming her face first into the mat with a Bulldog.

"Liu with a huge Bulldog counter out of the corner and Clove's down again," said Tsubasa.

Li applauded from her and Liu's corner as Clove bounced off the mat from the impact and Liu covered her.

1

2

Clove kicked out again before the third count.

"There's another near fall that Clove barely kicked out of!" said Hiromi.

Liu was a little slow standing up as she rubbed her lower back but once she was up, she picked Clove up and once again led her to the empty corner, throwing her front first into it and following up with a hard Dropkick to her back. Clove staggered out of the corner and Liu stayed on the offensive by rolling her up with a School Boy.

"Liu has Clove rolled up after nailing a Dropkick right into the corner," said Tsubasa.

1

Clove kicked out of the pin.

"Even that wasn't enough to keep Clove down!" said Hiromi.

Liu got up, pulled Clove up and brought her to the middle of the ring, delivering a kick to her midsection and making her double over. Liu then placed one of Clove's arms over her head while locking her arm around the pronghorn's head and reaching for her leg with her free hand.

"Liu looks like she's going for a Fisherman Suplex on Clove here," said Tsubasa.

Just then, Clove fought back by grabbing a hold of Liu and lifted her up off her feet and slamming her on her back with a Snap Suplex, getting a pop from the crowd as well as from Cassia.

"Clove counters Liu and man, what a Snap Suplex that was!" said Hiromi.

Clove rolled backwards onto Liu and covered her.

1

2

Liu got her shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa, that Snap Suplex was almost enough to get Clove the win for her and Cassia," said Tsubasa.

Clove got to a knee before she fully stood up and picked Liu up, grabbing her arm and throwing her across the ring into the empty corner. As Liu hit the turnbuckle, she looked and saw Clove rushing towards her while holding her arm out to the side. Running out of the corner, Liu surprised Clove by meeting her halfway, scooping her up upside down in her arms and slamming her down to the mat with a Body Slam, quickly covering her afterwards.

"Liu explodes out of that corner and drops Clove with a huge Body Slam and has her pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Clove got her shoulder off the mat.

"Clove kicks out of another near fall," said Tsubasa. "She's definitely showing some heart in this, refusing to stay down."

Liu stood up, taking a few deep breathes before she looked over to her corner and saw Li with her hand outstretched.

"Oh, it looks like Li wants into the match!" said Hiromi.

Walking to her partner, Liu tagged her into the match.

"There it is," said Tsubasa. "Li comes into the match and we're going to get to see what she can do."

Li entered the ring as Liu exited and stood on the apron. The fox circled around Clove as the pronghorn got to her feet in a doubled over position and Li made her move, going to Clove, grabbing her arm and twisting it. Afterwards, Li brought Clove down to the mat on her back with her arm still twisted and covered her while locking her legs around Clove's.

"Oh wow, look at this pin that Li's got on Clove!" said Hiromi.

1

Clove somehow managed to kick quickly out of the pin.

"Oh whoa, I'm shocked that Clove actually got out of that one," said Tsubasa. "That was a very unique cover."

Li didn't want to give Clove any chance to recover as she got up, pulled Clove up with her, hooked her arm with hers and brought her back down to the mat with an Arm Drag, slamming Clove down her side and covering her again.

1

Clove kicked out again.

"Li dropped Clove with an Arm Drag but man, that Clove kicked out again!" said Hiromi.

Cassia called out to her sister to keep fighting and not give up as Li stood up, picked Clove up to her feet and landed a hard kick to the back of one of her knees, buckling her. Clove barely stayed on her feet as Li followed up her attack with a kick straight to the side of her head. Li was just about to attack Clove further but the pronghorn surprised her by snapping her foot off the mat and connecting with a Shuffle Side Kick right to her jaw, sending out a smacking sound that echoed throughout the stadium.

"Did you hear that?" Tsubasa asked.

"I heard all of it but Li felt it!" said Hiromi. "How Li's head is still on her shoulders after that kick, I have no damn idea!"

Cassia cheered and clapped for her sister as Li dropped down to the mat in a heap and Clove covered her as quickly as she could.

1

2

Li got her shoulder off the mat.

"That was a close one there," said Tsubasa. "That kick was almost enough to do it but Li kicked out."

Clove was nearly out of breath as she stood up, picking Li up with her and after hooking one of her arms with hers, threw her legs up behind the fox's back and hooked her other arm with them.

"Clove has both of Li's arms trapped!" said Hiromi.

As Clove was going to bring Li down into a pin, the fox fought back by leaping up and falling back first to the mat, crushing Clove between her body and the mat with a Samoan Drop, freeing herself from her and covering her.

"Li turned that into a Samoan Drop and has Clove covered again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Clove managed to get her shoulder off the mat once again.

"Wow! Clove breaks out of another pin!" said Hiromi. "What's that girl on to keep kicking out of all these!?"

Li got to her feet and after picking Clove up with her, she reached down and grabbed a hold of one of Clove's legs. Before Li could do anything further, Clove leapt up and swung her free leg at Li's head, connecting with an Enzuigiri and knocking Li to the mat on her front.

"Clove continues to fight back and nails a big Enzuigirl to Li's head," said Tsubasa.

Clove landed hard on the mat from the kick and she was a bit slow to turn Li over and cover her.

1

2

Li got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"A near fall for Clove!" said Hiromi.

Clove kept Li on the mat and mounted her, preparing the drop punches on her but the moment she threw a punch, Li caught her fist in her hands and threw both of her legs up and over Clove's head, locking on a Triangle Choke.

"Oh no, this isn't good for Clove," said Tsubasa.

"Li's got Clove in a Triangle Choke!" said Hiromi. "This will turn the lights out for you in a heartbeat!"

Clove's eyes widened and she tried to escape from the hold but Li intensified the pressure of the hold. The referee asked Clove if she wanted to give up but the pronghorn refused to do so. Keeping the submission on Clove, Li used her hips to bring Clove to the mat, released the hold and leapt onto her in a cover.

"Li's got Clove covered again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Clove kicked out, getting another pop from the crowd.

"And damn, Clove kicked out again!" said Hiromi.

Clove held her throat and coughed a few times as Li stood up, picked her up and positioned herself behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist. Clove tried to get loose from Li's hold on her but the fox lifted her up, bent backwards and slammed her down to the mat on the back of her neck with a German Suplex, following through with the Suplex and bridging her body over Clove.

"What a huge German Suplex by Li and look at that bridge she has on Clove," said Tsubasa. "This could be it."

1

2

To the surprise of many, Clove used her legs to break free of the pin, pushing Li out of her bridge pin and slamming her on her face.

"Holy crap, are you kidding me right now!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "How in the hell did Clove do that!?"

"Clove's showing all the guts and heart in the world right now," said Tsubasa. "The fact that she's managed to last this long without tagging in Cassia is a testament to her."

The crowd popped as both females were laid out on the mat and Cassia reached in, outstretching her hand towards Clove.

"Speaking of Cassia, look! It looks like she's ready to get in the mix!" said Hiromi. "And she's as fresh as a daisy right now!"

Clove looked to her corner, saw her sister wanting to be tagged in and using all the strength she had, she started to pull herself to the corner.

"Clove's doing all in her power to get to her corner and to Cassia," said Tsubasa. "She's literally clawing her way to make it to her."

Clove grit her teeth and kept going towards her corner to the hand of her sister and once she was close enough, she reached over and tagged Cassia.

"There's the tag and here comes Cassia!" said Hiromi.

The crowd popped as Cassia entered the ring and Clove rolled to the outside of the ring under the ropes. Cassia went to Li just as she had made it back to her feet and she began to alternate between kicking at her legs and then kicking at her midsection multiple times before finishing with a swift kick to her chest so hard it knocked Li to the mat.

"Cassia lets loose with a huge combination to Li and immediately drops her down," said Tsubasa.

Li held her chest and as she got up, she stumbled into the ropes. Cassia followed her to the ropes, grabbed one of her arms and threw her across the ring into the adjacent ropes. As Li came back to her, Cassia grabbed her by her sides, propelled her up in the air and caught her on her shoulders before dropping to the mat on her backside, bringing Li down with her on her back with a Powerbomb, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Holy sweet Mobius! What a huge Powerbomb that was from Cassia!" said Hiromi.

A worried look appeared on Liu's face as she saw Cassia stand up to her feet, pick Li up and after placing her head between her legs and lifting her up onto her shoulders a second time and throwing her down to the mat with a second Powerbomb.

"There's another Powerbomb from Cassia," said Tsubasa.

"She's on freaking fire in there and is absolutely all over Li!" said Hiromi. "Li can't get anything going!"

Cassia looked around at the crowd before closing her eyes, making an "X" with her arms and then holding her arms out to the side.

"Uh oh, it looks like Cassia's calling for the end here," said Tsubasa.

"She's signaling for the Pronghorn Bomb!" said Hiromi.

Turning her attention back to the downed Li, Cassia picked her up, delivered a knee to her gut and doubled her over. She then wrapped her arm around her head and hoisted her upside down in her arms. Cassia then fell down to her side, driving Li head first into the mat with the Pronghorn Bomb, making Li's body go stiff from the maneuver and fall to the mat on her back, motionless.

"Oh damn!" Tsubasa and Hiromi exclaimed in unison.

Liu's eyes widened in shock from seeing her partner down and out from the Pronghorn Bomb and Cassia covered her, hooking her leg as she did so.

"Cassia just drilled Li right into the mat with the Pronghorn Bomb and has Li pinned down!" Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"There it is!" said Hiromi. "The Pronghorns have defeated Liu and Li!"

 _ **(Bandy Leggz - "You Don't Know Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Clove the Pronghorn and Cassia the Pronghorn, the Pronghorn Sisters!"

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the winner was announced. Cassia stood up off Li and she looked to her corner, seeing Clove gingerly getting back into the ring. Going over to her sister, Cassia helped support her and help her stand. Afterwards, the referee walked over to the sisters and held their arms up in victory.

"Wow, what a tag team match that was!" said Hiromi. "Both teams brought it but man did Clove show some heart and guts or what!?"

"She was on the receiving end of an almost endless assault by Liu and Li," said Tsubasa. "But she fought through it and as soon as she was able to tag in the fresh Cassia, that was a wrap. She went right to work on Li and ended up getting the victory for her and her sister."

Liu entered the ring and went to check on Li, kneeling down to her and helping sit her up.

"Definitely got to give it up for Liu and Li!" said Hiromi. "They both had a game plan, just stay on the offensive and it almost paid off for them!"

"They certainly showed that they are capable of hanging and I'm sure they made not only the fans proud but also their home of the Dragon Kingdom," said Tsubasa.

Li grimaced slightly as she held her head. Looking over, both Li and Liu saw Clove and Cassia approaching them. The fox and rabbit knelt down on their knees and bowed in respect to them. Clove and Cassia looked at each other before they held their hands out to Li and Liu, helping them both stand, earning cheers and applause from the crowd.

"That's what it's all about folks!" said Hiromi. "Amazing sportsmanship being displayed by these four!"

Liu and Li shook Clove and Cassia's hands before they took their leave from the ring, allowing the sisters to celebrate their victory.

"Clove and Cassia definitely showed they are a force to be reckoned with here in MCW and I'm certain they've put everyone on notice," said Tsubasa.

"You got that right!" said Hiromi. "If you don't know, now you know that the Pronghorn Sisters are in the building and they're definitely looking to leave their mark as two of the best MCW has to offer!"

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Setsuna leaned back in his chair after seeing the end of the previous match, a look of approval on his face. "Now that's what I'm talking about." He said as he crossed his legs on the top of the desk in front of him. "What a hell of a match that was. That's what I like to see. And not just that match. All the matches so far tonight, everyone's been showing me a little something. And speaking of tonight, what a crazy night it's been, huh? Seen and heard a lot. And I'm gonna address one of those things right now."

The tiger placed his hands behind his head, his muscles pulsing as he did so. "It looks like Speedy's been making enemies left and right around here. That little encounter he had with Mighty and Matilda didn't go unnoticed, trust me. Mighty looked like he wanted to rip Speedy's eyes out and Speedy pretty much said he's ready for anything at anytime. Well then, we're gonna do something about that. Speedy's already got a match tonight against Sonic, but next week he'll go one on one with Mighty. And because of how personal that whole little spat was, I'm going to allow Matilda to be in Might's corner for that match."

Setsuna uncrossed his legs before crossing them back in the opposite direction. "Now then, as you all know, our very first pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded' is approaching and the MCW Competitors that impress me the most and show me just how much they want it will be take on one another for the inaugural MCW Championships. I can tell you all now that there will be eight championships up for grabs and I've been keeping a close eye on all that's been going on around here and have a good idea of who will face who for which championship. But, my mind can always change. To all the MCW Competitors, keep bringing it and holding nothing back. In the end, only a select few of you will be named champions. Who will those few be?"

A smirk appeared on his face. "Guess we'll find out in due time."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Some pretty big news we just heard from the boss man!" said Hiromi. "We just learned that because of that confrontation earlier, Speedy will face Mighty next week and Matilda will be in Mighty's corner! What a match that's sure to be!"

"Speedy's still got to get past Sonic later tonight but next week he's got a date with Mighty whose out for vengeance after what Speedy did to his brother Ray," said Tsubasa. "There's an old saying that Speedy just may end up finding out about in person next week."

"And not only that! Setsuna has let it be known that at 'Locked and Loaded' there will be eight championships being competed for!" said Hiromi. "I definitely wasn't expecting that many championships but man that sure does make it even more exciting!"

"No doubt 'Locked and Loaded' just became even bigger and as we continue to etch closer to the big night, Setsuna will certainly fill us in on more details about the show and championships," said Tsubasa. "But for now, we move on from one match to the next for tonight."

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: The Knothole Freedom Fighters (Tommy Turtle and Big the Cat) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg)~**_

 _ **(Disturbed - "Fear")**_

The crowd looked to the stage as the music played and moments later Drago and Sleuth walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. Drago flexed his muscles while Sleuth held up his hands in the hand sign representing the Destructix before they made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Destructix, at a combined weight of 130 lbs., Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg!"

"The two bad boys of the Destructix are in tag team action tonight!" said Hiromi.

"Drago and Sleuth are both savage powerhouses and you can bet they're going to use that to their advantage to come out on top in their first match in MCW," said Tsubasa.

Drago and Sleuth both removed their shirts, tossing them to the outside as the music stopped playing and they went to stand in their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Young Jeezy feat. Akon - "Soul Survivor")**_

Everyone looked back to the stage and as they saw Tommy and Big walk out from behind the curtain, the crowd exploded in loud cheers. Tommy smiled out at the crowd while Big readjusted his signature fishing pole on his shoulder before the two of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"And the opponents, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, weighing in at a combined weight of 717 lbs., Tommy Turtle and Big the Cat!" said Aoi.

"Ah, its Tommy and Big!" said Hiromi. "We got a glimpse of the earlier tonight but it looks like they're going to be in action tonight as well!"

"We mentioned how Drago and Sleuth bring power to the mix," said Tsubasa. "The same can be said for Tommy and Big. Something tells me this is gonna be another hard-hitting contest as we see these two duos make their debuts."

After the music stopped laying it was decided that Tommy and Drago would begin the match. After Big and Sleuth got out onto the apron, Big placing his fishing pole down on the outside as well, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Time for the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Destructix to lock up!" said Hiromi.

Tommy and Drago met each other in the middle of the ring in a lockup and Tommy went on the offensive first, delivering multiple knees to Drago's gut, buckling him and causing him to double over. Grabbing the wolf's head, Tommy led him over to one of the empty turnbuckles and made a move to slam his face into the top turnbuckle but Drago fought back by slamming his elbow into Tommy's head over and over, hitting him in his jaw, temple and even catching him on his nose.

"Drago's fighting back with elbows that are connecting all over Tommy's head," said Tsubasa.

Fighting free from Tommy's hold on him, Drago grabbed his head and proceeded to slam his face into the turnbuckle as hard as he could, causing Tommy's head to snap backwards and fall backwards to the mat.

"Geez! Tommy's head looked like a basketball after how it bounced off that turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Drago and Sleuth both laughed out before the wolf dropped down to cover Tommy.

1

2

Tommy kicked out.

"Drago gets a near fall on the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa.

Drago got to his feet, pulled Tommy up with him and wrapped his arms around his waist. Tommy tried to get loose but Drago lifted him off his feet and savagely threw him back down to the mat on his shell, hitting a Spinebuster.

"Drago immediately follows up his attack with a Spinebuster on Tommy!" said Hiromi.

Drago cockily wiped his hands before covering Tommy once again.

1

2

Tommy managed to kick out a second time.

"Wow, a second near fall in two attempts," said Tsubasa. "Drago isn't playing games in there."

Drago positioned Tommy sideways in his arms before he stood up to his feet, turning in a complete circle while holding the turtle in his arms. Just as Drago lifted Tommy's body up, the turtle wrapped one of his arms around his head and freed his legs from his grasp. Landing in front of Drago with his arm still around his head, Tommy fell backwards to the mat, bringing the wolf with him and slamming his head down in a DDT, quickly going for the pin on Drago as he lay spread out after the DDT.

"Great job by Tommy as he counters Drago with a DDT and has him pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Drago was able to kick out.

"Now the near fall comes the way of Tommy," said Tsubasa.

Tommy got to his feet and dropped a few kicks down onto Drago before picking him up and hoisting him upside down in his arms in the Body Slam position. Seeing the danger he was in, Drago flailed his legs until he was able to drop down behind Tommy, place his head to his side and wrap an arm around his waist. Tommy had no time to react before Drago lifted him off his feet and drove him down to his back with a Back Suplex, finding himself being pinned afterwards.

"It looks like Drago's got counters of his own as he nails a beauty of a Back Suplex on Tommy and is going for the win!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Tommy was barely able to kick out on this occasion.

"That was a very close one," said Tsubasa. "Tommy almost didn't kick out of that."

Drago got to his feet, grabbed Tommy's head and dragged him to a side of the ring, placing his neck on the middle ropes and using them to choke him.

"Draog's using the ropes to choke Tommy!" said Hiromi.

Tommy gagged and tried to get free but Drago held him in place. The referee walked over and began to count Drago out and as he reached four, Drago released the hold and pulled Tommy off the ropes, covering him once again.

1

Tommy was close enough to the ropes that he grabbed them and broke the pin as fast as he could.

"The ropes that almost choked Tommy out just saved this match for him and Big," said Tsubasa. "Drago's definitely showing he'll do whatever it takes to win."

Drago smacked Tommy on his head as he stood up and made his way over to one of the empty turnbuckles, climbing to the top of it and crouching down as he watched Tommy use the ropes to stand.

"What in the world!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Drago's up on the top turnbuckle! Sure didn't see this coming! What's he about to do from up there!?"

Once on his feet and looking over at Drago, Tommy saw the wolf leap off towards him with his arm out to the side. Just as Drago reached him, Tommy hooked his arm with the wolf's and slammed him down to the mat with an Arm Drag, getting a pop from the crowd as they saw Drago crash and burn on the mat.

"What an amazing Arm Drag counter by Tommy," said Tsubasa. "That was as perfect a counter as we've seen."

Letting out a curse, Drago grit his teeth in pain as he found himself being pinned by Tommy.

1

2

Drago pushed Tommy off him.

"Whoa! Tommy almost had Drago there!" said Hiromi.

Tommy was pushed in the direction of one of the corners and after he stood up, he saw Drago was back on his feet and rushing towards him. Tommy sidestepped out of the way and Drago ended up running chest first into the turnbuckle so hard it made the ring shake.

"Good grief, I could almost swear that Drago made the ring move an inch with that," said Tsubasa.

Drago held his chest as he turned around and slumped backwards into the corner. Seeing his chance, Tommy got onto the middle turnbuckle in front of Drago and began to punch him repeatedly in his head.

"Now Tommy's really letting the fisticuffs loose with punch after punch!" said Hiromi.

The audience counted along with every punch and after Tommy landed ten punches, he dropped off the turnbuckle and Drago fell to the mat in a heap.

"Drago sure did eat a lot of punches there," said Tsubasa.

Tommy turned the wolf over onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Drago got his shoulder off the mat.

"Drago breaks the pin but he's got to be close to being on Dream Street after all those punches to the dome!" said Hiromi.

Tommy picked Drago up and wrap his arms around his waist to apply a Bearhug to him, but Drago immediately fought back by landing multiple elbows to the back of the turtle's head.

"Doesn't look like it as he's now returning the favor, only instead of punches he's going for elbows," said Tsubasa.

Tommy stood his ground but Drago's elbows began to add up and one final elbow dropped him down to the mat. Drago smirked before he kicked Tommy over onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Tommy got his shoulder off the mat.

"Tommy breaks the pin as well but man he looks like he just got hit by a monster truck after all those elbows!" said Hiromi.

Drago got to a knee and looked over to his corner, seeing Sleuth wanted to be tagged in. Exchanging smirks with his partner, Drago went to his corner and tagged him in.

"Here comes Sleuth," said Tsubasa.

Sleuth entered the ring to boos while Drago exited the ring and stood on the apron. Sleuth went to Tommy and roughly pulled him to his feet, hoisting him up onto his shoulder and going to one of the corners of the ring. Getting a good running start, Sleuth ran to the center of the ring and slammed Tommy down on his back with an Oklahoma Slam, immediately landing in a pinning position on top of him.

"Sleuth hits a big time Oklahoma Slam and has Tommy down for the cover!" said Hiromi.

1

Tommy quickly got his shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa, Tommy was able to kick out of that one rather quickly," said Tsubasa.

Sleuth got up and looked over tot he ropes, getting an idea. Similar to what Drago had done, Sleuth dragged Tommy to the ropes and placed his neck against them but instead of choking him like Drago had done, he turned around and ran into the ropes, bouncing off them and going back at Tommy. Tommy wasn't going to fall for the same thing twice and he exploded off the ropes, turning around and leveling Sleuth with a Clothesline so hard the dog was folded up on the mat from the impact.

"Whoa! It looked like Sleuth was going to do something along the lines of what Drago did!" said Hiromi.

"But Tommy knew what was coming and did he nail Sleuth or what?" said Tsubasa.

Big and the crowd cheered and applauded Tommy as the turtle covered Sleuth.

1

2

Sleuth got his shoulder off the mat, gritting his teeth as he held his throat and rolled out from under Tommy to the outside of the ring to catch his breath.

"Sleuth breaks out of another near fall and has rolled to the outside of the ring," said Tsubasa.

Tommy rose to his feet and after seeing Sleuth outside, ran for the adjacent ropes, bounced off them and ran towards the side of the ring Sleuth was outside of.

"What the hell's Tommy doing!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Sleuth looked up and had no time to get away before Tommy performed a front flip over the ropes and landed back first on him so hard it brought him down to the outside.

"A Flying Senton to the outside!" said Tsubasa. "What a maneuver Tommy just pulled off!"

"That was actually really sick!" said Hiromi. "Who knew that turtle had it in him to pull that out of the hat!"

The crowd cheered loudly for Tommy as did Big whereas Drago slammed a hand down on the top turnbuckle in his and Sleuth's corner in frustration. Tommy got to his feet and slid back into the ring as the referee began to count Sleuth out. At the same time, Tommy went to his corner and tagged in Big.

"Big's finally been tagged into the match," said Tsubasa.

The crowd popped loudly as the massive cat entered the ring and Tommy exited onto the apron. Sleuth made it to his feet and back into the ring at the count of seven and he was taken by surprise by Big, who rushed him and slammed his elbow into his face as hard as he could, knocking him right back down.

"Sleuth was able to break the referee's count but he couldn't stop Big from going upside his face with that elbow!" said Hiromi.

Sleuth held his face and cursed out loud as Big covered him.

1

Sleuth was able to quickly get his shoulder up, breaking the pin.

"Sleuth was able to break that pin with the quickness," said Tsubasa.

Big stood up, grabbed one of Sleuth's arms and dragged him to one of the corners, sitting him up in it and starting to repeatedly kick him in his chest and stomach.

"Big's all over Sleuth with kicks in the corner and trust me when I tell you, each and every single one of those kicks hurt like a bitch!" said Hiromi.

Sleuth tried to cover up, even get out of the ring but he was unable to do so. The crowd began to chant and cheer with each kick Big landed before the cat dragged Sleuth out of the corner and covered him.

1

Sleuth got his shoulder up again as quickly as possible.

"Sleuth with another quick kick out but man is he in a bad way right now after allt hose powerful kicks from Big," said Tsubasa.

Big stood up and backed to one side of the ring, waiting for Sleuth to get to his feet. Coughing and holding his chest, Sleuth rose to his feet and when he turned to face Big, the cat ran for him and as soon as he was within reach lifted up one of his legs, aiming for Sleuth's head. Sleuth managed to duck out of the way, avoiding the Big Boot from Big and the cat went stumbling into the ropes. Going back on the offensive, Sleuth ran to Big and leveled him with a Clothesline that sent the cat tumbling to the outside of the ring.

"Sleuth barely got out of the way of a Big Boot from Big and he sends the big guy to the outside with a Clothesline!" said Hiromi.

The referee began to count Big out and as he was doing so, Sleuth growled before he went to one of the nearby corners and climbed to the top turnbuckle, getting a surprised reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa whoa, hold up a sec!" said Tsubasa.

"Are my eyes playing tricks on me or is Sleuth up on the top turnbuckle while Big's down on the outside!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "What the hell's he about to...!"

Everyone watched as Sleuth stood tall on the turnbuckle and looked to the outside of the ring at the downed Big, doing a few bounces before he leapt off the turnbuckle and flew through the air, extending his elbow and driving it down onto Big's chest on the outside of the ring.

"Holy crap!" Tsubasa and Hiromi said in unison.

The crowd was shocked from the maneuver from Sleuth while Drago let out an excited howl.

"Sleuth just hit an Elbow Drop on Big while he was down on the outside!" said Tsubasa.

"I sure as hell didn't see that coming at all! What a move from Sleuth!" said Hiromi.

Sleuth slowly got to his feet, picked Big up and put him back into the ring under the ropes, following him in and covering him.

1

2

Big managed to get his shoulder off the mat, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Wow! Big was able to break the pin just before the three count!" said Tsubasa.

"Even an Elbow Drop to the outside isn't enough to keep the big guy down!" said Hiromi.

Both Sleuth and Drago got surprised looks on their faces as Big broke the pin while Tommy cheered his partner on. Sleuth rose to his feet, picked Big up and placed his head between his legs, clenching his fist and holding it up high above him.

"Look at the position Sleuth has Big in!" said Tsubasa.

"No way! He's calling for the Dog Bone!" said Hiromi. "No freaking way! Is he actually gonna be able to lift Big up off his feet!?"

Drago smirked and held his fist up as well and just as Sleuth bent over to pick Big up, the cat counted by lifting his upper body up, bring Sleuth with him and sending him flying and landing on the mat with a Back Body Drop.

"Not this time! Big fights back and hits a Back Body Drop that almost sent Sleuth out of the ring!" said Tsubasa.

Sleuth yelled out from the counter move and stumbled into his corner, where Drago reached in and tagged himself in without Big or Tommy seeing it.

"Hey, did you see that!? Drago just reached in and tagged himself in! He's the legal competitor now!" said Hiromi.

"And neither Big or Tommy saw it!" said Tsubasa.

Big turned to Sleuth and went to pull him out of the corner, leading him back to the center of the ring. At that moment, Drago got into the ring, running at Big and sucker punching him in his face, following that up with running at Tommy and knocking him off the apron with a second sucker punch across his jaw.

"Drago's in the ring now and man, he nailed Big and Tommy both with some really hard shots!" said Hiromi.

"I think they both know he's legal now!" said Tsubasa.

Sleuth slid out of the ring as Big stumbled back and forth from the punch and Drago went on the offense, turning Big to face him, bending him over and locking his arms around his waist.

"Oh man, is Drago about to do what I think he is!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

"He has Big in position for the Wolf Bite!" said Tsubasa. "This is just like when Sleuth was going for the Dog Bone! Is Drago really going to be able to do this!?"

Yelling out as he mustered up his strength, Drago lifted the massive Big up onto his shoulder before slamming him down to the mat on his stomach with the Wolf Bite, getting another shocked reaction from the crowd.

"Oh my God!" Hiromi yelled.

"He did it! He actually did it!" said Tsubasa. "I don't know how he did it but Drago just hit the Wolf Bite on Big!"

Drago howled and flexed his muscles before dropping down to cover the motionless Big.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"That's it! Drago and Sleuth just beat Tommy and Big!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Disturbed - "Fear")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as the winners were announced and the music played. Drago rolled to the outside of the ring where Sleuth was and pulled him up to his feet, both of them high-fiving each other and laughing out loud because of their win.

"Drago ends up getting the win for him and Sleuth based off a tag that no one else saw happened!" said Hiromi.

"As underhanded and sneaky as it may have been, that tactic worked and man, how about the strength he showed when he nailed the Wolf Bite on Big," said Tsubasa. "That was as impressive a feat of strength we've seen."

Tommy recovered from Drago's attack and as he looked into the ring, he realized that the match was over and he entered the ring to check on Big while the two Destructix members began to make their way up the ramp, keeping their eyes on the ramp as they laughed and taunted their opponents.

"Those two are really rubbing it in Tommy and Big's faces that they beat them!" said Hiromi.

"Would you expect anything less from the Destructix?" Tsubasa asked. "In any case, the Destructix have come out on top over the Knothole Freedom Fighters this time around. We'll see where Drago and Sleuth go from here after their first victory."

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

The Babylon Rogues saw the ending of the previous match, watching as Drago and Sleuth were bragging about their win over Tommy and Big. "Those creeps actually won," said Wave, placing a hand on her hip. "Really cheap way to win."

Storm nodded his head. "Yeah. Just goes to show they'll stoop to any low to win."

"Got that vibe about them last week," said Jet. "Doesn't matter. Nothing's changed since last week. Like I said, whenever they want to go, we can go."

"Pretty big talk."

Hearing the voice, the three birds turned to the direction of it, seeing Falke Wulf, Bearenger the Grizzly and Carrotia the Rabbit approaching them.

"What do you guys want?" Wave asked, narrowing her eyes and crossing her arms over her chest.

"Just wanted to find you guys and tell you personally that we weren't impressed at all last week with your little win last week," said Falke.

"Yeah. I mean, come on anyone could beat those jokes any day of the week!" said Carrotia. "The fact that they hung in there and that match went as long as it did, what's that say about you?"

"Heck, we could beat you guys faster than that!" Bearenger added.

That last statement got Jet's attention. "Is that right? Well how about you prove it?" He motioned with his head at Falke and Bearenger. "You two taking me and Storm on next week."

Before either Falke, Bearenger or Carrotia could accept or deny, a fourth figure walked from behind and stood in front of them. The Babylon Rogues recognized the figure as Wendy Nagus. "Hmm, that sounds interesting. Very interesting, in fact." she began, smirking as she looked at the Rogues. "We accept your little challenge." She looked over at Carrotia, her smirk still present on her face."We just may have to be at ringside to see that up close and in person."

Carrotia giggled darkly. "Definitely!"

Wave stepped forward in front of Jet and Storm, standing eye to eye with Wendy. "You're not the only ones who'll be ringside."

Wendy cackled at Wave before she turned on her heel and began to walk away, being followed by the Witchcarters. Carrotia turned around and shot a cocky dirty look at the Rogues. "Catch you chumps next week." After winking at them, she continued on her way with her teammates.

The Babylon Rogues all watched the Witchcarters leave before exchanging a look with one another and nodding, all three of them ready for the upcoming match against them.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Looks like a challenge has been issued and accepted!" said Hiromi. "It appears next week we're going to see the Babylon Rogues square off against the Witchcarters!"

"You know you have to have a lot of confidence to not only say you're not impressed with someone but also that you can do something faster than them," said Tsubasa. "We'll see if the Witchcarters can back up their words as we see two of their members in action for the first time against Jet and Storm next week."

"As we move along to our next match of the night, this is one that I've been waiting all night for based off of what happened last week!" said Hiromi. "We got 6-Man Tag Team action coming up so let's get right into it!"

* * *

 _ **~6-Man Tag Team Match: The Arctic Freedom Fighters (Guntiver the Arctic Wolf, Augustus the Polar Bear and Flip Penguin) VS. Team Hooligan (Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear)~**_

 _ **(Eazy-E feat Kokane and Cold 187um - "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

Boos filled the stadium as the music played and seconds later Nack, Bean and Bark all walked out from behind the curtain, a smirk present on Nack's face, Bean giddily tossing a bomb up and down in his hand and Bark standing stone faced and silent with his arms crossed over his chest. The three of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 6-Man Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, the team of Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear, Team Hooligan!"

"Bean and Bark both played a big part in the reason why Nack defeated Flip last week!" said Hiromi. "Hence why this match came about!"

"It was by hook and crook that Nack got that win last week," said Tsubasa. "But let's not forget these guys are very formidable when they're together. We'll see if they can get a victory when they have to face three opponents straight up."

Team Hooligan went to their corner where Nack and Bark removed their hats, placing them on the outside as well as Nack's blaster gun before they waited for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Vanilla Ice - "Ice Ice Baby")**_

Cheers replace the boos as the new music played and everyone watched as Guntiver, Augustus and Flip walked out from behind the curtain, all three of them leering at Team Hooligan in the ring. They made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring, it taking all in them not to attack the Hooligans there and now.

"And the opponents, the team of Guntiver the Arctic Wolf, Augustus the Polar Bear and Flip Penguin, the Arctic Freedom Fighters!" said Aoi.

"Yo, its taking every single thing in those guys not to attack the Hooligans, specifically Nack I'm sure!" said Hiromi.

"Can't say I blame them after what he did and said about them last week," said Tsubasa. "In their mind, this is all about revenge and they cannot wait to get their hands on the Hooligans for what they pulled last week."

After the music stopped, it was decided that Augustus and Bark would start the match off. After the others got out of the ring and onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Its showdown time between the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Team Hooligan!" said Hiromi.

Augustus and Bark met in the middle of the ring in a face off, both of them eyeing one another without either one backing down.

"Look at this face off," said Tsubasa. "The two powerhouses of the teams are going to start this off against one another."

"Talk about the unstoppable force meeting the immovable object!" said Hiromi.

A few seconds later, Bark shoved Augustus, making him stumble back a bit. Angered from the shove, Augustus responded with one of his own, pushing Bark back against the ropes.

"Here we go," said Tsubasa. "Now we're underway."

Bouncing off them, Bark ran for Augustus and swung one of his arms at his head. Augustus stood his ground, blocked Bark's attack and leveled him with a hard Clothesline, dropping him so hard the back of his head bounced off the mat.

"Bark tried going for a Clothesline but Augustus blocked it and nailed one of his own!" said Hiromi.

Nack facepalmed while Guntiver and Flip cheered for their friend as he made the cover.

1

2

Bark kicked out, holding the back of his head.

"Augustus gets a near fall on the first pin attempt," said Tsubasa. "Off to a good start."

Augustus stood up, picked Bark up and positioned himself behind him, wrapping his arms around his waist. Seeing the danger he was in, Bark immediately backed up into one of the corners, repeatedly slamming Augustus up against it.

"Augustus looks like he's going for a German Suplex but Bark's doing all he can to get out of his grasp!" said Hiromi.

Trying to keep his arms around Bark, Augustus was eventually forced to release him and Bark reached behind him, grabbing his opponent by his head, lifting him up and over his back and slamming him down on the mat.

"Bark gets free and fights back with a big time Judo-like Hip Toss on Augustus," said Tsubasa.

Nack and Bean wooted and hollered from their corner as Bark covered Augustus.

1

2

Augustus kicked out.

"Bark gets a near fall of his own this time!" said Hiromi.

Bark stood up and landed a few kicks to Augustus before picking him up to his feet and throwing him into the ropes. As he came back to him, Bark dropped to the mat and wrapped his legs around Augustus', dropping him down onto his face with a Drop Toehold.

"Very nice Drop toehold by Bark and Augustus is back down again," said Tsubasa.

Augustus held his face as Bark turned him over and covered him.

1

Augustus kicked out once again.

"Augustus kicked out quicker on that one!" said Hiromi.

Bark pulled Augustus to his feet and hoisted him up onto his shoulder, turning in a circle as he did so. Just as he was going to slam him down, Augustus locked his arm around Bark's head and brought him down to the mat with a hard DDT, bouncing his head off the mat.

"What a counter by Augustus," said Tsubasa. "Bark had him right where he wanted him but Augustus shut that down with a big DDT."

Bark fell onto his back and Augustus covered him.

1

2

Bark kicked out of the pin, holding his head.

"Close near fall there!" said Hiromi.

Augustus was quick to stay on the attack, pushing Bark back down onto his back, leaping up, extending his legs and slamming one of them down on Bark's neck with a Leg Drop.

"There's a Leg Drop from Augustus to follow up that DDT," said Tsubasa.

Bark coughed and held his throat from the impact before Back covered him again.

1

Bark kicked out for a second time in a row.

"Bark kicks out again!" said Hiromi.

Augustus picked Bark up to his feet and landed a few elbow shots to his face as he backed him into the ropes. Grabbing one of his arms, Augustus threw Bark towards the adjacent ropes and as he came back to him, Bark surprised him by literally throwing his body at him with a Body Attack, knocking him back down.

"Bark literally just threw himself at Augustus," said Tsubasa.

Bark growled down at his opponent before covering him.

1

2

Augustus threw Bark off him and rolled over to his corner, putting distance between them.

"Whoa! Another near fall for Bark!" said Hiromi. "Man, he and Augustus sure have been throwing everything and the kitchen sink at each other!"

Bark landed in his corner as well and both polar bears rose to their feet, eyeing each other once again. At that moment, Bean tapped Bark's shoulder, wanting to be tagged in, not realizing that he did just tag himself in.

"Wai hold up, did Bean just tag himself in while asking to be tagged in?" Tsubasa asked.

"I think he did!" said Hiromi. "He doesn't even realize what he just did!"

Bark narrowed his eyes at the duck while Nack facepalmed and told Bean to get in the ring while Bark exited. After Bean leapt into the ring, Augustus looked to his corner, seeing that Flip wanted to be tagged in so he did so, slapping hands with his partner.

"There's a tag to Flip," said Tsubasa.

"Oh, you'd best believe that he wants into this match in the worst way after how he got screwed over last week!" said Hiromi.

The crowd popped as Flip leapt into the ring and Augustus exited to stand on the apron alongside Guntiver. Flip circled the ring a few times with Bean and as they closed the distance with once another, Flip remembered Bean interfering in his match last week and wanted revenge against him. Therefore, he tackled Bean down to the mat, mounted him and began to repeatedly punch him in his head and face.

"There it is, Flip's letting all his frustrations of last week out with punch after punch on Bean," said Tsubasa.

Bean was knocked for a loop after the first couple punches but Flip didn't let up and continued to punch him a few more times before covering him proper.

1

Bean was surprisingly able to kick out quickly.

"What!? That was only a one count!? Didn't see that coming especially after all those punches Bean just ate!" said Hiromi.

Flip stood up and grabbed Bean roughly by his head, dragging him to a side of the ring and placing his neck up against the ropes. Nack yelled out for Bean to trip Flip down and Bean did so, using his foot to kick Flip's leg out from under him before he could choke him. Flip stumbled hard neck first onto the ropes and gagged as he choked on his way down to the mat.

"Hearing what Nack was yelling at him, Bean kicks at Flip's leg and man that was a nasty fall Flip just took," said Tsubasa.

"Yeah! He got hung up pretty badly on the ropes as he went down!" said Hiromi.

Bean shook his head a couple times to get his wits back about him before he covered Flip.

1

2

Flip reached out and grabbed the ropes, breaking the pin and coughing a few times afterwards.

"Bean got a near fall on Flip," said Tsubasa. "He almost won the match for his team on that exchange."

"I can't believe you even just said that!" said Hiromi.

Bean got to his feet and pulled Flip up, throwing him across the ring into the ropes. As Flip came back to him, Bean leapt up and caught the penguin in the face with a Dropkick, knocking Flip down to the mat again.

"Now Bean nails a Dropkick," said Tsubasa. "He's actually bringing the fight to Flip."

Nack clapped his hands and told Bean to cover Flip as quickly as he could and the duck did so.

1

Flip quickly kicked out.

"Flip with a kick out after just a one count!" said Hiromi.

Bean got to his feet and made the decision to climb to the top of the nearest turnbuckle and turned to look at Flip.

"Bean's on the top turnbuckle now," said Tsubasa.

"What's he about to try and do from up there!?" Hiromi wondered.

After sizing him up, Bean leapt off the turnbuckle, extending his legs and bringing one of them down hard on Flip's head with a Diving Leg Drop.

"A Diving Leg Drop!" said Tsubasa.

"Man! That duck is really bringing it in this match!" said Hiromi.

Nack leapt up and down on the apron in glee at seeing the maneuver, making Guntiver and Augustus growl at him in frustration. Bean rubbed his backside after landing before he covered Flip.

1

2

Flip got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"There's another near fall by Bean," said Tsubasa.

"You do realize that he's come close to winning this match twice now!? That's crazy that I'm even saying that!" said Hiromi.

Nack groaned out as he thought Bean had Flip and watched as Bean stood up, picking the penguin up. Suddenly, Flip locked his arms around Bean's trapping him and beginning to repeatedly slam his head into Bean's head and face.

"Flip's back on the attack with his Multiple Headbutts," said Tsubasa.

"Now that's what I call using your head!" Hiromi said with a laugh.

Bean was getting buckled and staggered with each Headbutt from Flip until he slumped down to the mat out of his grasp. Flip frowned down at the duck before covering him.

1

2

Bean managed to get his shoulder off the mat.

"Flip just about got the win there but man, Bean was able to break out of the pin," said Tsubasa.

Getting to his feet, Flip picked Bean up and locked an arm around his head before holding him up in the air upside down before falling to his back, bringing Bean down hard with a Suplex.

"Flip follows up with a big Suplex!" said Hiromi.

Bean yelled out in pain before Flip rolled backwards and covered him.

1

2

Bean was able to get his shoulder up again.

"Bean breaks the pin again," said Tsubasa.

Flip got up, picked Bean up and placed his head between his legs, proceeding to wrap his arms around his waist and hold him upside down in his arms before dropping to his backside, bringing Bean down head first with a Piledriver.

"Good grief, now a Piledriver!" said Hiromi. "Flip's really letting Bean have it now!"

Bean's body went stiff and fell over to the side. Flip got to his feet and looked over to his corner, seeing Guntiver had his hand outstretched. He leered down at Bean before landing a kick to him before going to the wolf and tagging him.

"Guntiver's been tagged into the match," said Tsubasa.

"We're about to see the leader of the Arctic Freedom Fighters go to work!" said Hiromi. "He definitely wants some payback on these guys after last week!"

The crowd popped as Guntiver entered the ring and Flip exited onto the apron. Guntiver saw Bean make it to his hands and knees and he ran at him, leaping up and slamming one of his legs down over the back of his neck, knocking him back down to the mat.

"Guntiver damn near took Bean's head off with that Scissor Kick," said Tsubasa.

Guntiver shot a dirty look over to Nack before he picked Bean up, wrapping an arm around his neck and lifting him upside down in the air before dropping to his back and bringing Bean down on his head with a Brainbuster DDT.

"Oh ouch! Bean just got dropped right on the top of his head!" said Hiromi.

Bark narrowed his eyes and sneered while Nack looked like he was going to blow a gasket. Guntiver smirked as he saw the reaction from Nack and he continued his attack on Bean, picking him up to his feet and propelling him up into the air, watching as the duck landed down hard on his front.

"Now Guntiver hits Bean with a Flapjack," said Tsubasa.

"And look at Nack! It looks like he's about to go crazy on the outside!" said Hiromi.

Bean was knocked completely for a loop and Nack was beside himself on the apron. Guntiver grabbed the limp Bean and picked him up to his knees, holding one of his fists up high in the air and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Guntiver looks like he's calling for the Arctic Sting," said Tsubasa.

"Bean's about to be down and out for good if Guntiver hits this!" said Hiromi.

At that moment, Bark got back into the ring and made a move to go after Guntiver but Augustus and Flip cut him off, both of them getting in the ring and tackling Bark through the ropes and out of the ring.

"Bark just jumped into the ring illegally but Augustus and Flip shut down whatever it was he was about to do!" said Tsubasa.

The referee went over and tried to get control of the three Mobians as they brawled on the outside. While he was preoccupied, Nack grabbed his blaster gun and entered the ring, sneaking up in the unsuspecting Guntiver and just before the wolf was going to execute his finisher on Bean, Nack repeatedly hit him in the back of his head with the gun, so much so that he was still assaulting him with it in the head after he fell to the mat.

"Oh shit! Nack's pistol whipping the hell out of Guntiver right in the back of the head!" said Hiromi.

"And the referee doesn't notice because he's busy with the three on the outside!" said Tsubasa.

Nack landed a few more hard shots before he slid his gun to the outside of the ring, grabbed Bean and dragged him to their corner, getting back on the outside on the apron just as the referee turned back to focus on the legal competitors.

"Nack gets rid of his blaster and now look at this!" said Hiromi.

The crowd booed furiously as Nack reached in and tagged himself into the match, picking Bean up to his feet and looking to the outside of the ring, seeing Augustus and Flip just getting to their feet after attacking Bark.

"Nack's now the legal man but what's he about to do here?" Tsubasa asked.

Grinning darkly, Nack proceeded to throw Bean outside of the ring at Augustus and Flip, bringing them back down to the floor.

"Nack just threw Bean out of the ring into Augustus and Flip!" said Tsubasa.

"He used his own teammate as a weapon! And Bean was practically out on his feet!" said Hiromi.

Turning his attention back to Guntiver, Nack saw the wolf was slowly making it back to his feet and he acted quickly, running at the wolf, lifting his foot and slamming it into his jaw as hard as he could, hitting the Drive-By Kick.

"Nack nails the Drive-By Kick right in Guntiver's face!" said Tsubasa. "He looks like he's completely out!"

Guntiver fell back to the mat in a heap, completely motionless and Nack laughed before he dropped down and covered him.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh wow, talk about highway robbery!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Eazy-E feat. Kokane and Cold 187um - "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Bean the Dynamite, Bark the Polar Bear and Nack the Weasel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed as the winners were announced and the music played. Nack got off Guntiver and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Man, that was as dirty a way to get a win as any!" said Hiromi. "And Nack didn't do anything in the match itself besides that sneak attack and he's the one who ends up getting the win!"

"Underhanded at its finest, Team Hooligan was able to get this victory but definitely not without controversy," said Tsubasa.

Going to the outside of the ring where Bark had recovered, the two of them pulled the dazed Bean up and Bark put him on his shoulder before the three of them began to make their way up the ramp.

"The crowd is letting their feelings be known after how these guys got this win!" said Hiromi. "Can't blame them either!"

Back at ringside, the Arctic Freedom Fighters slowly recovered and Flip and Augustus reentered the ring, kneeling down next to Guntiver to make sure he was alright. Guntiver sat up in the ring and as he and his teammates looked up at Team Hooligan, specifically Nack, mocking them for their win before leaving behind the curtain.

"The actions of Team Hooligan have once again garnered them a win and momentum," said Tsubasa. "I highly doubt that the Arctic Freedom Fighters are going to forget about this. They're going to want payback and revenge against them now more than ever."

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

"That turned out beautifully!" said Nack as he led his teammates through the area towards the locker room area. "I love when a plan comes together! Granted it was a plan thought of off the top of my head, but it all worked out nonetheless! Maybe now those Arctic Freedom Fighter chumps will get it through their heads not to screw with me!"

Bark silently nodded his head while still carrying a barely conscious Bean on his shoulder.

"If they and everyone else think that was something..." Nack said as a dark look appeared on his face. "...just they wait until they see what else I have planned, heh."

Nack laughed a bit as the Hooligans continued on their way.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Nack's still bragging about that dirty win!" said Hiromi. "Ugh, that guy I swear! But I have to wonder, what's he talking about?"

"I can't even begin to tell you," said Tsubasa. "When it comes to that weasel, he could mean anything. We'll have to wait to find out more about that."

"But we won't have to wait for what's coming up next!" said Hiromi. "This is another that's all about payback and we're going to see if the Forget Me Knots can get some much needed payback!"

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: The Forget Me Knots (Ash Mongoose and Max the Monkey) (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare and Blackjack (W/ Foxy Reynard)~**_

 _ **(Westside Connection - "Bow Down")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and everyone watched as Ebony walked out onto the stage, alongside Blackjack and Foxy, who had her arm linked with his. The three of them walked down to the ring where Foxy walked onto the apron of the ring and sat on the middle ropes, making it easier for both Ebony and Blackjack to enter the ring. Foxy followed them in while both Ebony and Blackjack took drags from the cigars they had in their mouths while standing in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Foxy Reynard, the team of Blackjack and 'Downtown' Ebony Hare!"

"It definitely was a team effort that allowed Ebony to pick up the win over Max last week!" said Hiromi. "Foxy provided the distraction while Blackjack provided the brass knuckles that led the way for Ebony to win!"

"Ebony and Blackjack will team up together in this match," said Tsubasa. "And if last week is any indication, this squad always has something planned. We'll see if they're able to pull this win out."

Ebony and Blackjack removed their jackets and shirts, handing them to Foxy who sauntered to the side of the ring and exited, going to stand in their corner. They blew out their cigars and tossed them to the outside before going to their corner and waiting for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Saliva - "Superstar")**_

The boos were replaced by cheers as the music played and a couple seconds later when the music picked up Ash, Max and Mina walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage together. Max, holding his guitar, played along to the music while Ash and Mina struck a pose together, Ash's arm around her waist. The three of them made their way down the ramp and into the ring together.

"And the opponents, being accompanied by Mina Mongoose, representing the Forget Me Knots, the team of Max the Monkey and Ash Mongoose!" said Aoi.

"After Ebony's win over Max last week he was promptly humiliated by him shoving money down his mouth!" said Hiromi. "That didn't sit well with Ash nor Mina so that's what led to this Tag Team match!"

"Max would love nothing more than to get this win alongside Ash," said Tsubasa. "We're seconds away from seeing how this goes down."

After the music stopped playing, Max placed his guitar outside the ring while Ash removed his sunglasses and jacket, handing them to Mina as she exited the ring and stood in their corner. Afterwards, it was decided that Max and Blackjack would begin the match. After Ash and Ebony got out onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Time to get it on!" said Hiromi.

As the match began, Blackjack ran for Max, throwing a punch at him. Max ducked under the punch, getting behind him and leaping on his back. Blackjack had no time to react before Max wrapped his arms around his neck and squeezed, locking on a Sleeper Hold.

"Blackjack misses a big punch that most likely would've separated Max's head from his body and Max takes advantage by getting a Sleeper Hold applied," said Tsubasa. "Smart move to wear down the bigger opponent."

Blackjack grit his teeth as he tried to reach behind him and pull Max off but the monkey applied more pressure to him, slowly beginning to slow him down and drop him to a knee. Max released the hold on Blackjack and delivered a kick to his face, knocking him down to the mat and covering him.

"Max has Blackjack pinned down after not just a Sleeper Hold but kick right to the face!" said Hiromi.

1

Blackjack shoved Max off him, rubbing his throat.

"Blackjack's able to kick out quickly but you have to wonder if the damage has been done after that Sleeper Hold and kick combination," said Tsubasa.

Quickly getting back to his feet, Max ran for Blackjack, leapt up above him and performed a front flip. Looking up, Blackjack suddenly fought back by throwing up a vicious punch that hit Max directly in the middle of his back.

"Oh snap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Did you see that punch!? Blackjack nearly punched right through Max's body!"

Max yelled out from the punch and dropped to the mat, arching his body in pain, getting woots and hollers from Foxy on the outside. Mina heard Foxy's yells and screams and slowly got agitated by her as Blackjack covered Max.

1

2

Max barely managed to get his shoulder off the mat, grimacing as he did so.

"Near fall for Blackjack that time," said Tsubasa. "But look at Max's face. That one single punch did that to his body. Imagine if that was to his face."

"He wouldn't even have a face!" Hiromi added.

Blackjack rose to his feet and narrowed his eyes at the downed Max before going to one of the empty corners and climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Look at this here," said Tsubasa. "Blackjack's up on the top turnbuckle."

Both Ebony and Foxy held their arms up in anticipation as Blackjack looked down at Max and leapt off the turnbuckle towards him, slamming one of his elbows hard into his upper chest once landing on him.

"A huge Diving Elbow from Blackjack from the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Ash grit his teeth in anger as he watched as Blackjack covered Max.

1

2

Max was able to break the pin again by getting his shoulder off the mat.

"A second near fall for Blackjack," said Tsubasa.

Blackjack stood up and circled around Max, leering at him before he lifted his foot up. Max looked up and just as Blackjack brought his foot down, Max caught it in his hands.

"Blackjack was looking to stomp the crap out of Max but Max caught his foot!" said Hiromi.

Blackjack tried to get his foot free but Max turned his body and kicked at the bulldog's leg until he tripped him down onto his back.

"Very nice takedown from Max as he avoided that huge stomp from Blackjack," said Tsubasa.

Ash and Mina both cheered for Max as he quickly leapt onto Blackjack and covered him.

1

2

Blackjack once again powered out of the pin.

"Whoa! Max almost won the match off of that trip!" said Hiromi. "Blackjack had better be careful for things like that! Otherwise you can guarantee that Ebony will be one pissed off hare!"

Max scrambled to his feet and watched as Blackjack got up as well, only with his back turned to him. Max went on the offensive, landing more kicks to the same leg he buckled before attempting to roll Blackjack up with a School Boy. However, Blackjack spun out of his grasp and delivered a hard kick right to Max's face, knocking him on his back and covering him.

"Oh man, Blackjack just kicked a field goal using Max's head as a football," said Tsubasa.

"That's putting it lightly as hell!" said Hiromi. "And he's got him pinned down too!"

1

2

Max kicked out, holding his jaw as he was till feeling the kick.

"Max was somehow able to kick out but I'm surprised he still has a head," said Tsubasa.

Ebony whistled to Blackjack, holding his hand out to him. Looking over to his boss, Blackjack nodded before he walked over and tagged the hare.

"Uh oh, here comes the boss! Ebony's been tagged in!" said Hiromi.

Ebony entered the ring while Blackjack exited and Foxy blew a kiss to Ebony before giving him a seductive look, not going unnoticed as Mina gave a look of disgust at the fox. Ebony sauntered over to Max, smirking as he lifted him up to his feet and slamming his fist hard into the monkey's face twice. Ebony laughed out loud at Max and cockily shoved his head, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"That shows just how little Ebony thinks of Max," said Tsubasa.

"We learned that last week when he shoved that money down his throat!" Hiromi added.

Angered from the shove, Max responded with a Shuffle Side Kick directly to the Hare's head, dropping him to the mat.

"What a hell of a kick that was from Max," said Tsubasa.

"That's just what he needed after those two big punches Ebony hit him with!" said Hiromi.

The crowd popped loudly, as did Ash and Mina while Foxy covered her mouth with her hand in shock. Max dropped down and covered Ebony, hooking one of his legs as he did so.

1

2

Ebony broke the pin by getting his shoulder off the mat.

"That was a real close one," said Tsubasa.

"Max nearly got his revenge on Ebony but Ebony was able to break the pin at the last second!" said Hiromi.

Max got up to his feet and when he looked to his corner, he saw Ash holding his hand out. Going to the mongoose, he tagged him, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Ash has been tagged in now," said Tsubasa.

"And like Max, he has been chomping at the bit to get his hands on Ebony after last week!" said Hiromi.

Mina clapped for Ash as he entered the match and clenched his fists as he approached the recovering Ebony. Once Ebony was up to his feet, Ash positioned himself behind the hare, applied a Half-Nelson on him and then lifted him up and over down onto the back of his neck with a Half-Nelson Suplex.

"Ash nails a huge Half-Nelson Suplex on Ebony," said Tsubasa.

"That mongoose means business if he's coming in and hitting a maneuver like that from the get go!" said Hiromi.

Ebony rolled on the mat after the impact and held the back of his neck as Ash went over to cover him.

1

Ebony used his free hand to grab the bottom rope near him, breaking the pin.

"The ropes were most likely the only reason Ebony was able to break that pin," said Tsubasa.

Ash rose to his feet and kicked at Ebony a few time before picking him up to his feet and lifting him up, holding him at the side of his body before leaping up and slamming him down on his back, landing a Sidewalk Slam and landing in an immediate pinning position.

1

Ebony quickly kicked out.

"Ebony was able to kick out again even after that Sidewalk Slam from Ash!" said Hiromi.

Ash got to a knee, pulling Ebony up to a sitting position and slapped his palm as hard as he could across Ebony's chest, knocking him down to the mat and covering him.

1

Ebony once again kicked out.

"Ebony breaks out of a third pin in a row," said Tsubasa.

Ash stood up, pulled Ebony up by his arm and made a move to throw him into the ropes. However, Ebony stood his ground, landed a kick to the mongoose's gut and doubled him over. Wrapping an arm around Ash's head, Ebony fell back to the mat, bringing Ash down head first with a huge DDT, making the mongoose flip frontwards from the impact, making both Max and Mina grimace.

"Whoa! Ebony with a big DDT out of nowhere on Ash!" said Hiromi.

Ebony cockily laughed before scooting over to Ash and covering him.

1

2

Ash got his shoulder off the mat.

"Ebony just got a near fall on Ash," said Tsubasa.

Ebony got to his knees, watching as Ash made it to his hands and knees from the DDT. Running into the ropes behind Ash, Ebony bounced off them, ran at Ash and leapt over him, grabbing his head and slamming him face first into the mat with a Jump Over Neckbreaker, quickly covering him afterwards.

1

2

Ash barely kicked out of the pin.

"Ebony hits one hell of a Neckbreaker on Ash but that wasn't enough to keep Ash down! Almost was but almost only counts in horseshoes!" said Hiromi.

Foxy was starting to get frustrated on the outside and slammed her hands on the apron, getting a smirk from Mina. Back in the ring, Ebony was getting agitated as well before standing up, kicking Ash a few times before pulling him up, locking his arm around his head, grabbing one of his legs with his free hand and lifting him off his feet, spinning around before slamming him down with a Spinning Fisherman Suplex, bridging his body into a pin.

1

2

Ash was able to kick out again.

"Incredible," said Tsubasa. "Ash is showing his tooughness by refusing to stay down just like Ebony did."

At that moment, Foxy got up on the apron and made a move to get into the ring, causing the referee to get up and go to stop Foxy from entering.

"Here we go! We knew this was going to happen!" said Hiromi. "Foxy's trying to get into the ring! This is just like last week!"

Angered at Foxy's interference, Mina slid into the ring, ran over to Foxy, grabbed her hair and pulled her over the top rope into the ring, getting a pop from the crowd.

"It looks like Mina's had it up to here with Foxy and has taken matters into her own hands!" said Tsubasa.

Foxy landed hard on her backside and stumbled as she got to her feet, turning to face Mina and being tackled across the ring by the mongoose and being repeatedly punched by her.

"Mina's all over Foxy right now!" said Hiromi. "We've got ourselves a straight up catfight people!"

Angered by Mina attacking Foxy, Ebony got off Ash and went to Mina, roughly pulling her off Foxy and motioning for Blackjack to come into the ring.

"Uh oh, Eboy's got a hold of Mina and he's calling for Blackjack!" said Tsubasa.

"What the hell are these two about to do to her!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

The bulldog entered the ring and as he was making his way over to Ebony and Mina, Max entered the ring and not only attacked Ebony, forcing him to release Mina but also attacked Blackjack with a Dropkick to his chest, knocking him across the ring and through the ropes to the outside.

"Max with the big save as he goes after both Ebony and Blackjack!" said Tsubasa.

Max went after Blackjack while Foxy slid out of the ring but she didn't get far before Mina attacked her once more, mounting her and punching her again.

"Mina's right back on Foxy again!" said Hiromi.

Recovering from Max's attack on him, Ebony slid to the outside to go after Mina but Ash by this time had recovered as well and went to the outside as well, cutting Ebony off and throwing him back into the ring.

Ash is back into the fray and cuts Ebony off from going after Mina again!" said Tsubasa.

Foxy ate a few more punches to the face before she was able to throw Mina off her back first into the nearby steel steps just as Ash got on the apron and leapt over the ropes at Ebony, landing behind him on the mat and grabbing his legs as he tried to roll him up in a pin.

"Mina took one hell of a push into the steel steps out there!" said Hiromi.

"And Ash is trying to roll Ebony up with a Sunset Flip!" said Tsubasa.

Ebony stood his ground, trying not to fall backwards before he dropped down onto Ash in a cover. As the referee dropped down to make the count, he didn't notice that Ebony leaned forward and grabbed Foxy's hands for extra leverage.

"Whoa whoa, wait! Foxy's assisting Ebony in that cover!" said Hiromi. "He's got more leverage!"

1

2

3

"Oh wow!" said Tsubasa.

Ebony quickly let go of Foxy's hands as the referee called for the bell, ending the match as the crowd unleashed thunderous boos.

"You've got to be kidding me! Ebony and his gang did it again!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Westside Connection - "Bow Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Blackjack and 'Downtown' Ebony Hare!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The boos continued as Ebony quickly slid out of the ring from on top of Ash, literally falling right into Foxy's arms.

"There's no other way to put this one!" said Hiromi. "Ebony and his squad straight up stole this win!"

"Foxy was the determining factor once again as she helped Ebony and Blackjack pick up a big victory over Ash and Max," said Tsubasa.

Ash sat up in the ring, a surprised look on his face as he turned and looked out of the ring, watching as Ebony, Foxy and Blackjack began to make their way from the ringside area up the ramp celebrating.

"Look at the look on Ash's face!" said Hiromi. "I think he knows one way or another this match just got stolen from him and Max!"

Ash also saw Max and Mina down and out and got out of the ring to check on them. Max and Mina slowly recovered and as they slowly realized what had happened, they looked up at Ebony's gang on the stage in anger, Mina glaring angrily at Foxy as she saw her gloating over the fact that the Forget Me Knots lost.

"Look at Mina," said Tsubasa. "Yo, if looks could kill right now..."

"Foxy would be pushing up daisies!" Hiromi finished. "And you got to hand it to Mina! As soon as Foxy inserted herself into this match she jumped in to try and put a stop to that and she almost did!"

"Yes, but what she did wasn't enough and Foxy lent a huge assist to Ebony and Blackjack to help them get this win tonight," said Tsubasa. "Something tells me that things between them are far from over."

* * *

 _ **~Team Dark's Locker Room~**_

With his back leaned up against the wall and his arms crossed over his chest, Shadow looked over to Rouge, seeing her doing a few warm up stretches. "Your match is up next," he said. "You ready?"

Rouge lifted up one of her legs, stretching it out as far as she could. "I was born ready."

"Want me to accompany you?" the black and red hedgehog asked.

"Thanks, but I got this one handled," said Rouge. "My first match is against Sonar and I should have this taken care of in no time." She looked and saw what time it was. "Well I'd best be on my way."

Shadow nodded his head at her. "See you when you get back."

"Count on it," Rouge replied, winking at the hedgehog before taking her leave from the locker room and heading towards the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It appears we're about to be treated to a match between two ladies making their in ring debuts!" said Hiromi.

"Last week we saw Shadow the Hedgehog and Spike the Porcupine do battle against one another," said Tsubasa. "This week its going to be their respective closest female companions taking one another on. This ought to be a real good one."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Rouge the Bat VS. Sonar the Fennec~**_

 _ **(Redman - "Let's Get Dirty")**_

A mixed reaction, mostly boos, came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later everyone watched as Sonar came from behind the curtain, her goggles over her eyes. She made her way down the ramp and leapt through the ropes into the ring, standing up in the middle of it and removing her goggles.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Desert Raiders, from Shamar, weighing in at 75 lbs., Sonar the Fennec!"

"We're going to see Sonar in action for the first time!" said Hiromi.

"We'll see if she can get a small measure of revenge for Spike's loss against Shadow last week," said Tsubasa.

Sonar went to her corner, placing her goggles outside the ring as she waited for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Tabitha Fair - "Fly In the Freedom")**_

An even louder mixed reaction, this time mostly cheers, came from the crowd as the music played and the lights turned purple and pink and flickered on and off. A few seconds later, Rouge walked out from behind the curtain with her wings wrapped around her body and as she stood on the stage, she struck a rather sexual pose while unwrapping her wings from her body, purple and pink pyro exploding on the sides of the stage as she did so. A smirk appearing on her face, Rouge flew down the ramp and into the ring, landing in the center and striking a different pose, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"And the opponent, representing Team Dark, from Night Babylon, weighing in at 75 lbs., Rouge the Bat!" said Aoi.

"Listen to that reaction for Rouge!" said Hiromi. "Homegirl's definitely beloved by many here on Minamigawa!"

"Indeed," said Tsubasa. "Her credentials and reputation speak for themselves. But now we're going to see what she can as she too is partaking in her first ever match here in MCW."

As her music stopped playing, Rouge went to her corner and leaned into it as she locked eyes with Sonar, who came out of hers. The referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Time for these ladies to get it on!" said Hiromi.

Rouge and Sonar met in the middle of the ring in a lockup, both of them spinning around and trying to get the advantage on the other. Rouge broke free from the lockup, keeping one hand behind the back of Sonar's neck, leapt up and slammed both of her feet into her chest with a Front Dropkick, knocking the fennec down to the mat.

"Rouge gets thing started off with a Dropkick right to Sonar's chest," said Tsubasa. "And we know how much damage Rouge can do with those legs and feet of hers."

Sonar made a move to stand by Rouge leapt onto her and covered her.

1

Sonar quickly kicked out.

"Looks like its gonna take a lot more than that to keep Sonar down!" said Hiromi.

Rouge spun around to her feet and watched as Sonar went to the ropes, using them to pull herself to her feet. Rouge followed Sonar to the ropes, buckling her with a few kicks to her legs before slamming her bicep upwards into Sonar's chin with a European Uppercut, sending Sonar up over the top rope and down to the outside of the ring.

"What a hell of a European Uppercut that was from Rouge," said Tsubasa. "It sent Sonar right over the top rope."

Sonar hit her side and rolled onto her backside, rubbing her chin from the impact of Rouge's attack, getting back to her feet afterwards but stumbling afterwards.

"Sonar better get it together real quick before she ends up getting counted out!" said Hiromi.

After a few seconds of trying to get her wits back about her, Sonar slid back into the ring, breaking the referee's count at six. Rouge went back on the offensive on Sonar, going to her and landing hard stomps to her back before pulling her up, bending her over and wrapping an arm around her while standing to the side of her. As Rouge hoisted Sonar off her feet, the fennec flipped down onto her feet behind her, wrapped her arms around her waist and lifted her up and over, bending her body and slamming her down on the back of her neck with a German Suplex, bridging her body into a pin.

"Wow! Sonar counted what looked to be like a Gutwrench Suplex from Rouge and she has her pinned down after a counter German Suplex!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Rouge managed to kick out, holding the back of her neck and hissing in pain.

"Sonar's the first of these ladies to get a near fall and it looks like that German Suplex might have done a lot more damage to Rouge than it appeared!" said Hiromi.

Sonar kept Rouge grounded, going to her upper body and holding down one of her arms. Sonar then lifted up her lower body, displaying amazing balance as she performed a handstand before bringing one of her knees down right onto Rouge's arm, making the bat yell out as she clutched her arm.

"She follows up her attack with a Knee Drop into Rouge's arm," said Tsubasa. "It damn near looked like she was trying to break her arm with that one."

A smirk appeared on Sonar's face as she laid across Rouge in a pin.

1

Rouge kicked out quickly, holding onto her hurt arm afterwards.

"Now both Rouge' neck and arm are in a bad way!" said Hiromi.

Sonar got up, pulled Rouge up with her, grabbed her hurt arm and kicked at it a few times before throwing Rouge across ring chest first into one of the turnbuckles in the corner. Rouge staggered in the corner and Sonar immediately rushed her, rolling Rouge up from behind with a School Boy as well as also putting her feet up on the ropes for more leverage.

"Hey look! Sonar has her feet on the ropes!" said Tsubasa.

"She's trying to steal this like how we saw Ebony do just in the last match!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Rouge was still able to kick out of the pin, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Rouge kicked out! She actually kicked out!" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah! But man how close was that! Sonar almost beat her with her feet on the ropes and the referee didn't even see her do it!" said Hiromi.

Sonar slammed a hand on the mat, angry that her pin attempt wasn't able to keep Rouge down before she went to the bat, pulled her to her feet and threw her through the ropes to the outside of the ring. Rouge, still holding her hurt arm, was slow to raise to her feet and once she did, she looked to the ring and saw Sonar running backwards to the side of the ring, leap over the top rope and perform a backflip in midair before slamming down onto Rouge with a Moonsault.

"Oh snap!" said Tsubasa.

"What a move by Sonar!" said Hiromi. "A Running Moonsault Dive to the outside of the ring and she hit all of it!"

Sonar landed on her feet from the Moonsault and struck a pose as she held her hands out to the side. Buckled from the Moonsault, Rouge saw Sonar had taken her focus off her and took that opportunity to leap up and swing one of her feet at the fennec's head, connecting with a kick that sent her into the barricade.

"Sonar took her mind off Rouge and that was all she needed to turn this match around with one hard kick to her head," said Tsubasa.

"Now Rouge has to regroup and stay on the offensive!" said Hiromi. "That one kick, as powerful as it was, isn't going to be enough to stop Sonar!"

Fighting back to her feet, Rouge rolled back into the ring, breaking the referee's count as she stood up and decided that she wasn't going to be outdone by Sonar. She backed up to the other side of the ring, turned her back and like Sonar had done, ran backwards to the side Sonar was outside and leapt over the top rope, performing a backflip in the air.

"Rouge is going for the very same move that Sonar just did!" said Tsubasa.

Just before Rouge connected with Sonar, the fennec reached out and caught Rouge in her arms, immediately ramming her backfirst into the apron of the ring afterwards.

"Oh sweet Mobius!" said Hiromi. "Rouge just got her back drilled into the apron!"

"For those that don't know, the apron of the ring is the hardest part of it!" said Tsubasa. "Rouge will be lucky if she doesn't have a broken back after that!"

Rouge yelled out in pain as she felt Sonar rolled her back into the ring, follow her in and cover her.

"Sonar's got Rouge back in the ring and has her covered!" said Hiromi. "She might have her here!"

1

2

Rouge managed to get her shoulder off the mat before the third and final count.

"Whoa! It was a two count!" said Tsubasa.

"Rouge actually kicked out after that!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Man, what a badass bitch she is, being able to keep on going after getting her back almost broken in two! Same can be said for Sonar because of the lengths she's willing to go to get the win!"

Sonar got to her feet, went to Rouge's legs and lifted them both up, placing one of her legs between them and getting a loud reaction from the crowd.

"Looks like Sonar's had enough and she's going for the Sonar Shooter to try and put Rouge down for good," said Tsubasa.

"If she gets that locked on Rouge is gonna be in real big trouble!" said Hiromi.

Rouge saw Sonar trying to cross her legs together and she began to wildly flail her legs and body, doing all she could to try and keep Sonar from locking the submission hold on.

"Look at Rouge! She's doing all in her power to keep Sonar from getting the Sonar Shooter locked on!" said Tsubasa.

Sonar kept as tight a grip on Rouge's legs as she could as she bat got to the ropes, using them to pull her upper body up off the mat.

"Rouge has used the ropes to get up off the mat but Sonar still has a hold of her!" said Hiromi.

Sonar kept a hold of Rouge's legs and tried to pull her off the ropes but Rouge used her free leg to reach up and kick Sonar flush in the face.

"What a kick by Rouge! Right to the face of Sonar!" said Tsubasa.

Sonar released Rouge, holding her face and staggering back to the middle of the ring and Rouge acted quickly, rushing at Sonar, revving one of her legs and lifting it, kicking Sonar right in her chin, hitting the Beauty Shock, getting a thunderous pop from the crowd.

"Holy crap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "And an even bigger one right there! Rouge just hit the Beauty Shock right the hell out of nowhere!"

"And Sonar didn't see it coming as she had her face covered with her hands!" said Tsubasa.

Sonar dropped in a heap to the mat from the impact of the Beauty Shock and Rouge covered her, hooking one of her legs in the process.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"There's the three count!" said Hiromi. "Rouge takes it over Sonar!"

 _ **(Tabitha Fair - "Fly In the Freedom")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Rouge the Bat!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the winner was announced and the music played. Rouge stood up off Sonar and the referee held her arm up in victory. Taking her arm back from the referee, Rouge posed sensually in one of the corners.

"Rouge gets the victory after what turned out to be a hard hitting back and forth match!" said Hiromi.

"Both she and Sonar definitely brought it tonight but all it took was a Beauty Shock from Rouge out of nowhere to get the win," said Tsubasa.

Sonar slowly rolled out of the ring, staggering as she picked up her goggles and started to make her way up the ramp, holding her jaw as she was still feeling the Beauty Shock.

"Got to give it up for Sonar!" said Hiromi. "She came close to winning this match quite a few times and pulled quite a few tricks from out of her sleeve!"

"Tonight wasn't her night but if or when these two square off again, Sonar will be looking to make sure the outcome is different."

 _ **(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - "East 1999")**_

"What the...!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

As the music played everyone watched as the lights went off, making it completely dark in the stadium as well as hearing the sound of a sinister laugh go throughout the building.

"The lights just went off!" said Tsubasa.

"And did you hear that laugh!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "That can be only one guy!"

As the lights began to slowly flicker on and off, everyone made out a figure making its way down the ramp and slide into the ring upon reaching it.

"Hey, look there!" said Tsubasa.

As the lights came back on, everyone, including Rouge, recognized the figure as Mephiles.

"It's Mephiles! And he has his eyes set on Rouge!" said Hiromi.

Rouge moved away from the corner she was in, narrowing her eyes in disgust at the dark hedgehog before her as he stalked around her.

"Oh man, Rouge is in real big trouble here!" said Tsubasa.

 _ **(Everett Bradley - "Throw It All Away")**_

"Oh-ho, hold on a minute!" said Hiromi.

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and everyone saw Shadow run out from behind the curtain and down the ramp, leaping into the ring and positioning himself protectively in front of Rouge while glaring at Mephiles.

"It's Shadow!" said Tsubasa. "We should've known he wasn't just going to sit idly by and let Mephiles have his way!"

"After all that he and Rouge have been through when it comes to this guy, as well as that failed attempt of him trying to get Shadow to join him, hell no he wasn't!" said Hiromi. "and now Mephiles is face to face with the one person he hates most! This could get real nasty!"

As the music stopped playing, chants of Shadow's name filled the stadium as he and Mephiles locked eyes with one another. A few seconds passed before Mephiles began to laugh once more. At the same time, the lights in the stadium went off.

"The lights went out again!" said Tsubasa.

When the lights came back on, Mephiles was nowhere to be found.

"Hey, Mephiles is gone!" said Hiromi.

Shadow and Rouge began to look around the area for any trace of Mephiles but found nothing. After making sure everything was alright, both Shadow and Rouge took their leave from the ring, making their way up the ramp, both of their eyes burning with fury at the thought of Mephiles.

"Rouge comes away with the win in her match against Sonar but the bigger story here is her close encounter with Mephiles!" said Tsubasa. "Had Shadow not came out here when he did, who knows what he would've done to Rouge!"

"And look at the looks on Shadow and Rouge's faces!" said Hiromi. "They both are heated beyond belief! If I were them, I'd keep my anger in check because something tells me they haven't seen the last of Mephiles!"

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Setsuna sat back in his chair as he heard the door to his office open. As he looked over, he saw Ash and Mina walk inside. "Hey guys. Thanks for coming by."

"We got your message and came by as soon as we could Setsuna," said Ash as he and Mina approached the tiger's desk. "So what's up?"

"Just wanted to tell you guys personally that I feel for you after how things went down in that match earlier," said Setsuna. "And I can see that you both are still livid and I don't blame you. If I were in your shoes I'd feel the same way."

"You have no idea," said Mina, clenching her fists tightly. "This is the second time Ebony and his crew have pulled some shady backhanded crap and got a win because of it." An angry scowl appeared on her face as a certain vixen crossed her mind. "And its mainly because of that tramp Foxy! She keeps putting her nose where it doesn't belong!"

Ash wrapped an arm around Mina comfortingly. "Whoa, calm down Babe."

"How do you expect me to after what they did!?" Mina asked, growing more angry.

"Trust me Mina, I know how you feel," said Ash in a comforting tone. "Dirty tricks can't save them forever. They'll all get theirs in time."

"In fact, you'll have a chance of doing that personally next week," said Setsuna.

Both Ash and Mina looked at the tiger. "What do you mean?" Mina asked.

"The reason why I called you both here," Setsuna continued. "I wanted to let you guys know that next week, you Mina will be going one on one with Foxy. How's that sound?"

Mina's face lit up as she smirked. "That sounds perfect!"

"I can guarantee that Ebony and Blackjack are gonna be in her corner," said Ash. "You can count on me to be right there by your side Babe."

Mina smiled and kissed Ash on his cheek. "Thanks Ash." She turned her attention to Setsuna. "And thank you Setsuna. Next week can't come fast enough."

Setsuna nodded his head as Mina and Ash bid him farewell and left his office.

"Took the words right out of my mouth Mina," said the tiger, a smirk of anticipation appearing on his face.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Now that right there is a match I can't wait to see!" said Hiromi. "Especially after what happened tonight! Mina and Foxy are going to go up against each other in what's the definition of a grudge match!"

"We saw those two mix it up earlier in that big catfight," said Tsubasa. "Next week they will both be in action as they officially make their in-ring debuts against each other."

"As for now ladies and gentlemen, its been a long night and it's brought us to our long-awaited main event!" said Hiromi.

"Everyone's been waiting for this match ever since the challenge for it was accepted earlier tonight," said Tsubasa. "There's no need to keep everyone waiting. They all know what's up and are just as ready as we are. Let's get it."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Speedy~**_

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd, possibly the loudest of the night as the music played and Speedy walked out from behind the curtain, a smirk on his face. He walked down the ramp and leapt through the ropes into the ring where he made his was over to his corner, climbed to the middle turnbuckle and looked out at the booing fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening - a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Battle Bird Armada, from Cocoa Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Speedy!"

"I can't even with this guy after what he pulled earlier tonight!" said Hiromi.

"Speedy was the sole reason why the match between Tails and Ray earlier tonight ended in a double disqualification when he attacked them both," said Tsubasa. "If he's willing to do that, there's no telling what he'll do to come out in tonight's main event."

As the music stopped playing, Speedy turned his attention to the stage, his eyes narrowing as the crowd began to chant Sonic's name.

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

The loudest cheers of the night came from the crowd as the music played and the lights turned blue and began to flicker in tune with the music, Seconds later, Sonic sped out from behind the curtain, blue pyro exploding on the sides of the stage as he blazed down the ramp and onto the apron, his eyes narrowing as he locked eyes with Speedy.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 88 lbs., Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Listen to the crowd, ladies and gentlemen!" said Hiromi. "Listen to the crowd! Needless to say, they are one hundred percent behind Sonic as he makes his in-ring debut!"

"After the atrocities that Speedy has committed, combined with the fans being excited to see Sonic in action for the first time, this is arguably the loudest the crowd has been ever," said Tsubasa. "But its time for what's sure to be one hell of a match as this one's all revenge."

Sonic entered the ring and went to stand in his corner as Speedy got down off the turnbuckle in his, turning to face Sonic and the two of them never took their eyes off each other as the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"The time's finally come!" said Hiromi. "Time for Sonic and Speedy to knuckle up!"

No sooner did the bell ring did Sonic dash right at Speedy, trying to get his hands on him but Speedy leapfrogged over him. Sonic managed to stop in his tracks, avoiding hitting the turnbuckle and Speedy went after him from behind, wrapping his arms around his waist and pulling him to the middle of the ring. Before Speedy could do anything, Sonic dropped down, wrapped his legs around Speedy's and rolled him up in a heavily modified Roll Up.

"Things got started real fast and Sonic has Speedy rolled up," said Tsubasa.

1

Speedy kicked out of the pin, both he and Sonic quickly getting to their feet.

"Speedy kicks out and both he and Sonic are back up on their feet!" said Hiromi.

Speedy rushed at Sonic but as soon as he was within arm's reach, Sonic looped his arm with his, bringing him down with a huge Arm Drag and covering him afterwards.

1

Speedy kicked out again.

"speedy was able to kick out for a second time after being hit with a big Arm Drag from Sonic," said Tsubasa.

Sonic got to his feet, landing a few kicks to the downed bird before roughly pulling him up, locking his hands behind his head and placing his head underneath his chin. Just as Sonic was going to execute his maneuver, Speedy broke free from his grasp with a hard uppercut to his jaw. As Sonic staggered, Speedy gave his back to Sonic, reached behind and locked his arm around Sonic's head and brought him over and down on his back with a Snapmare, covering the hedgehog afterwards.

"Speedy's got Sonic covered after blocking what was looking like a Jawbreaker by hitting a Snapmare!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Sonic got his shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa, Speedy was able to get a near fall on Sonic," said Tsubasa.

Speedy smirked as he rose up to his feet and landed some hard kicks of his own down onto Sonic, buckling him before picking him up to his feet and placing his head next to Sonic's body, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off his feet, bending his body backwards and slamming Sonic down on his back with a Northern Lights Suplex, keeping him down by bridging his body.

1

Sonic was able to kick out, pushing Speedy to the side.

"Speedy hits one beauty of a Northern Lights Suplex but that wasn't enough to keep Sonic down!" said Hiromi.

As Speedy got to his feet Sonic did the same and ran right for him, throwing his arm at him and going for a Clothesline. Speedy ducked the Clothesline and Sonic ran into the ropes. As Sonic bounced off the rope and came back to Speedy, the bird grabbed his head and drove it down into his knee, snapping Sonic's head back and knocking him down on his back. Speedy laughed at the hedgehog before covering him.

"Speedy avoided a Clothesline from Sonic and then just smashed his face into his knee," said Tsubasa.

"Hard as hell too!" Hiromi added. "Now he's got him covered!"

1

Sonic kicked out, shaking his head as he sat up.

"Even a knee to the face wasn't enough to keep Sonic down for the count," said Tsubasa.

Speedy got to his feet first before pulling Sonic up, pulling him to the middle of the ring and landing a few hard punches to his face before leaping up onto Sonic's shoulders in a seated position. Just as Speedy was going to fall backwards, Sonic kept a tight grip on him and slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Powerbomb, getting a pop from the crowd and bridging his body forward, pinning Speedy.

"Ooo man! Sonic just countered what looked like a Hurricarana into a hell of a Powerbomb!" said Hiromi. "He's got Speedy completely laid out and is going for the win!"

1

2

Speedy managed to kick out, rolling his body backwards.

"There's a near fall for Sonic as Speedy kicks out," said Tsubasa.

Sonic backed up into the ropes behind him, bounced off them and ran at Speedy just as he got to his feet. Sonic leapt at Speedy's upper body, wrapping his legs around his head and bringing him down head first to the mat with a Hurricarana, sending the bird over to the side of the ring.

"Sonic's showing Speedy how its done as he successfully hits a Hurricarana!" said Hiromi.

Sonic leapt over onto Speedy and covered him.

1

2

Speedy reached out and grabbed the bottom rope, breaking the pin.

"Oh, that was so close," said Tsubasa. "If it hadn't been for the ropes I think Sonic may have gotten him there."

Sonic slapped Speedy's hand off the rope before standing up, pulling the bird away from the ropes and hoisting him upside down in his arms before slamming him down on his back with a Body Slam, throwing his body on top of him and covering him once more.

"Sonic keeps the offense going with a big Body Slam, slamming himself down on Speedy before covering him!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Speedy was barely able to kick out.

"Another near fall for Sonic," said Tsubasa.

Sonic landed a few punches to Speedy's head and face before getting up, pulling him up, locking one arm around his head and lifting him upside down in the Suplex position. Just before Sonic was going to execute the move, Speedy dropped down behind Sonic locked his arm around his head and drove him down to the mat on his face with a Bulldog, quickly turning Sonic over and covering him.

"Speedy counters a Suplex from Sonic and has him pinned after hitting a Bulldog!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Just before the third and final count, Sonic kicked out and the crowd popped loudly.

"Oh man, that Bulldog was almost all she wrote for Sonic!" said Tsubasa.

"These guys are almost wrestling faster than we can keep up!" said Hiromi.

Speedy got to his feet, pulled Sonic up by his hair quills and once he was up, Seedy talked a bit of trash in his face before slugging him in the face.

"Speedy with a huge punch right to Sonic's faw," said Tsubasa.

Sonic staggered from the punch but clenched his fist and went back at Speedy by landing a punch of his own, knocking Speedy across the ring into the ropes.

"Sonic nails one of his own!" said Hiromi.

Speedy went back at Sonic and the two of them engaged in an intense fistfight, both of them brawling into one of the corners.

"These two just threw out the wrestling and now we've got a full blown fight on our hands!" said Tsubasa.

"We all knew it was going to boil down to this and its on now!" said Hiromi.

Speedy landed a sucker punch to Sonic's jaw, following up by repeatedly slamming his face into the top turnbuckle, knocking the hedgehog down to the mat on his back.

"Sonic's down from all of those hard shots from Speedy!" said Tsubasa.

Looking to the turnbuckle in the corner, Speedy smirked before climbing to the top of it, standing tall and looking out at the crowd that began to boo him loudly.

"Uh oh! Speedy's up on the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi. "And look at the position he's in and where Sonic is! Speedy looks like he's going for the Kukku Splash!"

Just as Speedy was going to leap off backwards, the crowd cheered loudly as they saw two figures run down the ramp and onto the apron.

"Oh snap!" said Tsubasa. "Look whose here!"

Speedy's grit his teeth in anger as he saw both Ray and Tails on the apron and he got down onto the mat, trying to attack them but both Mobians leapt off the apron out of his reach.

"It's Ray and Tails!" said Hiromi. "They haven't forgotten what Speedy did to them earlier and they're out here to return the favor!"

Speedy glared down at both of the Mobians that distracted him and his anger got the better of him as he tried to exit the ring to go after them. However, Sonic got to his feet, snuck up on Speedy from behind and surprised him with a roll up, putting all his body weight on him.

"Oh! Sonic's back up and he's got Speedy rolled up!" said Tsubasa.

"He was so focused with Tails and Ray that he didn't see it coming!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"He got him!" said Tsubasa. "Sonic got him!"

The crowd exploded in cheers as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Sonic gets the win! He beat Speedy!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The cheers continued from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Sonic got off Speedy and rolled to the outside as the bird sat up with a look of surprise on his face.

"Man, oh man what a win this was for Sonic!" said Hiromi. "What an impressive showing in his first match!"

"Speedy took his mind of Sonic for just one second from when Tails and Ray distracted him and that was all it took for Sonic to get the win with that well timed and well executed roll up," said Tsubasa.

Looking outside the ring, Speedy's mouth hung agape in shock as he saw Sonic smirk and hold his arms up in victory, being assisted by Tails and Ray. Speedy was infuriated as he got to his feet and kicked at the bottom ropes angrily as he glared at the three Mobians making their way up the ramp and onto the stage.

"Speedy's absolutely beside himself right now!" said Hiromi. "He can't believe that just happened!"

"His sins came back to haunt him as Tails and Ray both get a huge measure of revenge against Speedy," said Tsubasa.

Sonic, Tails and Ray all slapped high fives with each other and held each others' hands up in the air amongst the cheering fans.

"Truly a great win for Sonic!" said Hiromi. "We all know just how much he wanted to win this for what Speedy did to both Tails and Ray!"

"And he was able too just that," said Tsubasa.

Just as Sonic, Tails and Ray were going to make their way backstage, six Mobians came out from behind the curtain and attacked them.

"What the hell!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

The crowd, as well as Speedy, watched as Sergeant Simian, Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk, Flying Frog, Drago and Sleuth were all ferociously attacking Sonic, Tails and Ray on the stage.

"It's the Destructix!" said Tsubasa. "They're all out here and attacking Sonic, Tails and Ray!"

"They're all over them!" said Hiromi. "What's the meaning for this heinous attack!?"

The Destructix members incapacitated Tails and Ray before turning their attention to Sonic, all six of them picking him up to his knees and attacking him with viciously with punches and kicks until Sonic's body was limp and they held him up on his feet.

"Damn! Now all of them have ganged up on Sonic!" said Tsubasa.

"This is flat out five on one!" said Hiromi. "How the hell is Sonic supposed to combat these odds!?"

Fiona sauntered out from behind the curtain then, walking up to Sonic and roughly cupping his cheek before promptly slapping him across the face, getting louder boos from the crowd.

"Fiona makes her presence known and she just slapped the taste out of Sonic's mouth!" Tsubasa.

 _ **(Run D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

"Oh no!" Hiromi exclaimed.

As the music played everyone watched as Scourge the Hedgehog smugly walked out from behind the curtain, wearing his jacket and sporting his sunglasses over his eyes.

"It's Scourge!" said Tsubasa. "Oh man, if you remember what happened last week this all makes sense now!"

"This has got to be payback for when Sonic attacked Scourge during his match against Tails!" said Hiromi.

A smirk growing on his face, Scourge walked up to Sonic, laughing in his face as he cockily shoved his head a few times before pulling him out of his teammates grasp, bending him over and locking his arm around his head. Scourge placed his free hand on Sonic's hip, hoisted him up and slammed him down onto the stage face first with the Curse, completely laying Sonic out.

"Oh Goddamn!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Scourge just dropped Sonic with the Curse right on the steel stage!"

Scourge stood back up to his feet smirking down at Sonic as he placed one of his feet on his chest while the rest of the Destructix members stood on his sides and Fiona wrapped her arms around his waist, laughing out loud as she, along with the others, proceeded to raise their hands up in the hand sign of the Destructix amidst a chorus of boos.

"Man, this beatdown of Sonic, as well as Tails and Ray, was as vicious as anything we've seen!" said Tsubasa. "The Destructix showed absolutely no relent in this mauling!"

"No kidding!" said Hiromi. "There's no doubt this is retaliation for Sonic attacking Scourge last week! Although Sonic came out as the victor in his match against Speedy, this right here was anything but being the victor in anything!"

"As if things between the Knothole Freedom Fighters and the Destructix wasn't already heated!" said Tsubasa. "Things just got even more hot after this!"

"I can only imagine what will happen now!" said Hiromi.

"Same here, but we've reached the end of our show and are going to have to wait until next week to see what'll transpire next!" said Tsubasa. "Not only to see what'll happen these two groups but also with everything else that has happened tonight!"

"Anticipation's already killing me!" said Hiromi.

"The same can be said for myself but we're going to have to until next week to see what goes down and that includes what more information we're hoping to find out about our upcoming first pay-per-view 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Tsubasa. "Ladies and gentlemen, thank you for joining us for another night of action and we hope to see you again next week! Until then, we're Tsubasa Suzuki and Hiromi Sato signing off!"

"Later everyone!" said Hiromi. "Something tells me next week is going to be absolutely insane!"

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Setsuna reclined back in his seat, seeing the conclusion of the night's main event as well as the attack from the Destructix. The show ended with a shot of the tiger playing with a strand of his long hair, a smirk appearing on his face and an aura of light and darkness appearing around his body.

* * *

 _ **~Match Re-Cap~**_

 _ **Singles Match: Cream the Rabbit VS. Nic the Weasel**_ \- Nic defeated Cream by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Larry Lynx VS. Gerbil** _\- Larry defeated Gerbil by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Knuckles the Echidna (W/ Julie-Su the Echidna) VS. Zomom** _\- Knuckles defeated Zomom by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Ray the Flying Squirrel** _\- The match ended in a draw by way of a double disqualification.

 _ **Tag Team Match: The Pronghorn Sisters (Clove the Pronghorn and Cassia the Pronghorn) VS. Liu Chi Mei and Li Moon** _\- Cassia won the match for her team by way of pinfall, pinning Li.

 _ **Tag Team Match: The Knothole Freedom Fighters (Tommy Turtle and Big the Cat) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg)** _\- Drago won for his team by way of pinfall, pinning Big.

 ** _6-Man Tag Team Match: The Arctic Freedom Fighters (Guntiver the Arctic Wolf, Augustus the Polar Bear and Flip Penguin) VS. Team Hooligan (Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear)_** \- Nack won for his team by way of pinfall, pinning Guntiver.

 _ **Tag Team Match: The Forget Me Knots (Ash Mongoose and Max the Monkey) (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare and Blackjack (W/ Foxy Reynard)** _\- Ebony won for his team by way of pinfall, pinning Ash.

 _ **Singles Match: Rouge the Bat VS. Sonar the Fennec**_ \- Rouge defeated Sonar by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Speedy**_ \- Sonic defeated Speedy by way of pinfall.

* * *

 _ **~Week 3 Preview~**_

 _ **Singles Match:** _Bunnie Rabbot VS. Nic the Weasel

 _ **Singles Match:** _Mighty the Armadillo (W/ Matilda the Armadillo) VS. Speedy

 _ **Tag Team Match:**_ The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Witchcarters (Falke Wulf and Bearenger the Grizzly) (W/ Carrotia the Rabbit and Wendy Nagus)

 _ **Singles Match:**_ Mina Mongoose (W/ Ash Mongoose) VS. Foxy Reynard (W/ "Downtown" Ebony Hare and Blackjack)


	4. Week 3

**_~Ringside~_**

 _ **(DJ Khaled feat. Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Birdman and Lil' Wayne - "We Takin' Over")**_

As the music began to play throughout the loudspeakers inside Darasu Stadium, the sold out crowd began to cheer and applaud loudly as pyro began to go off on the stage as well as around the big screens both on the stage and above the ring, chants of "MCW!" coming from them in tune with the music.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, we're back at you live and in full effect with another night of action presented by Mobius Championship Wrestling!" said Hiromi from her seat at the announcer's table beside Tsubasa. "Hiromi Sato here alongside my broadcast partner Tsubasa Suzuki and hoo boy partner, what a night tonight promises to be, especially after all we saw go down last week!"

Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. "True that. We've got a lot in store tonight including Bunnie go one on one with Nic as well as seeing if Mighty can get a measure of revenge against Speedy. We have all that and much more happening tonight."

"I, as well as everyone else, is looking forward to seeing how it all turns out!" said Hiromi. "And also, let's not forget about the attack from the Destructix just before we went off the air last week! Ray, Tails and especially Sonic were on the receiving end of one hell of a beatdown! I wonder if we will see any retaliation from them as far as that goes and what else the Destructix has up their sleeve!"

"Really good point," said Tsubasa. "They really gave Sonic the business and the mastermind behind it all was none other than Scourge. And if we all know Sonic, he's not going to take that lying down. You can bet that he's going to want nothing more than to get even with Scourge and the Destructix."

"We'll find that out and much more as it goes down tonight folks!" said Hiromi. "We're etching closer and closer to 'Locked and Loaded' as well and we hope to find out more about our inaugural pay-per-view event coming up in two more weeks!"

"Well, we won't get anymore just sitting here talking about it so let's get the night started off the right way with our first match of the night," said Tsubasa.

"Oh yeah, let's do this!" said Hiromi. "MCW action is coming your way right here, right now!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Amy Rose VS. Barby Koala~**_

 _ **(Iggy Azalea - "Work")**_

The fans cheered loudly as they saw Barby come out from behind the curtain and stand on the stage with her arms out to the side before making her way down the ramp and as she reached the ring she leapt through the ropes into the ring and got to her feet, once again holding her arms out to the side amidst the cheering crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Downunda Freedom Fighters, from Downunda, weighing in at 90 lbs., Barby Koala!"

"Barby's back in action tonight!" said Hiromi. "Haven't seen her since she was defeated by Nic two weeks ago on our history-making first night!"

"She's looking to bounce back with a victory," said Tsubasa. "We'll see if she can do just that."

As her music stopped playing, Barby went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Nikki Gregoroff - "My Sweet Passion")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play from the loudspeakers and seconds later, Amy walked out onto the stage, holding her Piko Piko Hammer over her shoulders. A smirk came to the hedgehog's face. She lifted her hammer with one hand, swung it above her head a few times and brought it down on the stage and as she did, pink pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Placing her hammer back on her shoulder, Amy made her way down the ramp and into the ring, striking a pose whole holding her hammer up high above her.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mercia, weighing in at 82 lbs., Amy Rose!" said Aoi.

"Amy looks like she's all set and ready to go!" said Hiromi. "And you know what? It's funny we mention Nic because it appears that Amy and a few other members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters have found themselves involved in a heated rivalry with the treasure hunter!"

"We'll see that rivalry unfold as Amy's friend and teammate squares off against Nic later tonight but right now she herself will be taking on Barby, who definitely has something to prove as she looks to get a win under her belt."

Amy went to her corner and placed her hammer outside the ring, leaning it up against the steel steps. Turning her attention back to Barby, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Amy and Barby are about to get it on in our first match of the night!" said Hiromi.

Amy and Barby met each other in the middle of the ring, slapping hands with one another before they engaged in a lockup. As the two jocked for position, Amy managed to position herself behind Barby and lock her arm around the koala's head from behind. Amy tightened her hold on Barby but before she could do anything, Barby turned around and reversed the position so that she had her arm around Amy's head from behind, lifted the hedgehog off her feet and fell backwards to her back, slamming Amy down on her stomach with a Reverse Suplex, getting a pop from the crowd and quickly turning her onto her back and covering her.

"Amazing counter by Barby as she drills Amy with a Reverse Suplex and has her covered," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Amy kicked out just before the three count, proceeding to roll to the outside of the ring to regain her bearings.

"Whoa! Barby with a near fall at the start of the match!" said Hiromi. "She's not messing around and is trying to get the win, for real for real!"

Barby got to her knees and saw Amy outside the ring catching her breath. Not wanting to give her any more time than she already had to recover, Barby got up, ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them and rushed for the side of the ring Amy was on.

"It looks like Barby's about to do some flying," said Tsubasa. "Amy better watch it."

Amy looked up, seeing Barby leap through the ropes at her. Thinking quickly, Amy leapt up, wrapped one of her arms around Barby's head and fell down to the floor, slamming Barby's head down into it with a DDT.

"Oh snap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Amy just caught Barby out of a Suicide Dive and nailed a DDT on the outside of the ring!"

Barby clutched her head and dropped in a heap while Amy got to her feet and slid back into the ring. The referee began to start counting Barby out as she was still on the outside.

"Barby has until the count of ten to get back in the ring," said Tsubasa.

"After that big DDT she'd be lucky to not have scrambled eggs for a brain!" Hiromi added.

As the referee reached the count of five, Barby began to slowly get to her feet, holding her head. Realizing the referee was counting her out, she stumbled to the apron of the ring before rolling back inside, breaking the referee's count at eight. Amy stood her ground as she saw Barby standing and once she was to her feet she ran at her, leaping up and wrapping her legs around her head and bringing her down to the mat on her head once again, this time with a Headscissor Takedown.

"Very nice takedown from Amy and smart of her to stay on the attack while she has Barby on the defensive," said Tsubasa.

Barby fell over onto her back and Amy covered her.

1

Barby had the wherewithal to kick out as quickly as she could.

"Even after that takedown as well as the DDT on the outside Barby still has a lot of fight left in her!" said Hiromi.

Amy stood up and before Barby could follow suit the hedgehog lifted up her foot and drove it down as hard as she could into the koala's chest, keeping her ground. As Barby clutched her chest, Amy turned to the nearest corner and made her way to it, climbing to the op turnbuckle.

"Amy's up on top," said Tsubasa. "Wonder what she has planned here.."

Looking down at her still grounded opponent, Amy leapt off the turnbuckle and descended down onto Barby, driving her knee right into her chest.

"A big Flying Knee Drop from Amy!" said Hiromi. "Man, I'm surprised she didn't put Barby through the mat with that!"

Barby choked on her breath and coughed violently as she turned over onto her side in pain from Amy's attack. Amy got Barby onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Barby barely kicked out of the pin.

"Amy almost had it won for a second time but Barby's still in this," said Tsubasa.

Amy stood up, grabbed one of Barby's arms and pulled her up to her feet as well. Barby was still in pain and off balance from Amy's attack on her and the hedgehog didn't waste any time with her. Leaping up, Amy wrapped one of her arms around Barby's head, twirled her body around and slammed her head first into the mat with a Tornado DDT.

"Amy with another DDT!" said Hiromi.

"This time a tornado one and right in the middle of the ring," Tsubasa added.

Barby held her head and grimaced as Amy dropped down to cover her.

1

Barby quickly got her shoulder off the mat.

"Another kick out from Barby!" said Hiromi.

Standing to her feet once more, Amy picked Barby up and looked to one of the corners. Gripping one of Barby's arms tightly, Amy threw her across the ring and Barby went back first into one of the corners. Seeing her opponent was slumped in the corner, Amy ran for her, leapt up in the air and coiled her legs up to her chest. Just as Amy was going to connect with Barby, the koala dropped down and rolled out of the way, causing Amy to slam her feet into nothing but the top turnbuckle.

"Barby got out of the way on that one and Amy hit nothing but the turnbuckle," said Tsubasa.

Dropping down to the mat on her back in an awkward position, Amy found herself getting pinned by Barby who put all her body weight down on her.

"Amy's down and Barby's going for the win with this roll up!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Amy kicked out of the pin just before the three count, getting a pop from the crowd.

"So close but yet so far," said Tsubasa. "Barby was just one second away from getting the win over Amy."

Barby used the ropes to pull herself to her feet and took a couple seconds to catch her breath before she bent over and picked Amy up, wrapping an arm around her head and lifting her upside down in the Suplex position.

"Barby looks to be going for a Suplex here!" said Hiromi.

Amy began to flail her legs, managing to drop down over the nearby ropes, landing on the apron of the ring and hooking one of her arms with Barby's. Amy then proceeded to hoist Barby up and over the ropes and down to the floor with an Arm Drag before falling through the ropes back into the ring.

"What a counter by Amy, landing on the apron and she brought Barby up and over the ropes with an Arm Drag," said Tsubasa.

"How she pulled that one off, I don't know!" said Hiromi. "It sure was a beauty of a counter though!"

Barby landed hard on her side and grit her teeth in pain as the referee began to once again count her out.

"Barby looks to be in a bad way after that spill," said Tsubasa. "Hopefully she can get her wits back about her and get back in the ring before she gets counted out."

Clawing her way to the apron of the ring, Barby used it to pull herself up and got back into the ring as the referee reached the count of seven.

"And she's back in!" said Hiromi.

Amy went back on the offense, going to Barby and picking her up to her feet. Suddenly, out of nowhere, Barby slapped Amy's chest with the palm of her hand, sending a smacking sound throughout the stadium.

"Oh snap!" said Tsubasa.

"Yo, even I felt that one!" said Hiromi. "Barby put a little something extra on that Chop!"

Amy yelled out and clutched her chest, staggering backwards before Barby followed up her attack with a kick to her midsection, doubling her over. Barby wrapped her arm around Amy's head, kept a tight hold on her and fell to her back had, driving Amy's head into the mat with a Spike DDT, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Damn, Barby just spiked Amy into the mat!" said Tsubasa.

"After being on the receiving end of quite a few DDTs throughout this match Barby fights back with one of her own!" said Hiromi.

Amy's body spiked from the impact before dropping down on her front. Barby pushed Amy over onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Amy got her shoulder off the mat.

"Amy actually managed to kick out!" said Tsubasa.

"But man, how close was that!?" Hiromi added. "Barby almost had her there!"

Barby was slow to stand but once she did she pulled Amy up with her and attacked her with two swift punches to her jaw. Amy staggered from the shots and Barby followed up with a kick to the side of her head, knocking her back down to the mat.

"Big combination of maneuvers from Barby lays Amy out once more!" said Tsubasa.

Barby landed on the mat after hitting her kick on Amy and covered the hedgehog.

1

2

Amy once again got her shoulder off the mat.

"Another kick out from Amy!" said Hiromi. "Now she's showing her guts and showing Barby its going to take more to keep her down and out!"

Barby backed off Amy and to a side of the ring, using the ropes to stand up. Once she was to a vertical base she watched as Amy started to stand as well. Keeping her eyes on Amy until she turned in her direction, Barby leapt on the ropes and propelled herself backwards at Amy, performing a backflip in midair.

"Barby's going at Amy with a springboard attack!" said Tsubasa.

Amy stood her ground and as Barby reached her, she reached out and caught her in her arms, holding her upside down.

"Oh! She caught her! Amy caught Barby from out of what was looking like a Springboard Moonsault!" said Hiromi.

"Man, oh man this is a very dangerous spot for Barby!" said Tsubasa. "Amy has her in perfect position for the Rose's Thorn!"

Barby tried to get free from Amy's grasp but the hedgehog kept a tight hold on her as she stood in the middle of the ring and dropped down to her backside, bringing Barby's head down to the mat in between her legs and nailing the Rose's Thorn, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"And there it is!" said Hiromi. "And man, did you see Barby's head bounce!? That could be a wrap!"

Barby's body went stiff and she fell down onto her back in front of Amy. The hedgehog lay her upper body down onto of Barby's in a pin and the referee dropped down to make the count.

"Amy's got Barby pinned down!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's over! Amy gets the win over Barby!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Nikki Gregoroff - "My Sweet Passion")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Amy Rose!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced. Amy stood up to her feet and the referee held her arm up in victory.

"What a match that was!" said Hiromi. "These two held nothing back and took it to one another from bell to bell!"

"And it looked like Barby had Amy right where she wanted her but it took just one second for Amy to turn things around," said Tsubasa. "One Rose's Thorn later and that was all she wrote."

Taking her arm back, Amy went to one of the corners, climbed to the middle turnbuckle and pointed out to the cheering crowd, a smile on her face.

"Amy definitely has a lot to be proud of!" said Hiromi. "This was her second win in her second outing! She's gotten on a roll!"

Getting down from the turnbuckle, Amy went to Barby, kneeling down next to her and helping her to her feet, making sure she was okay. Holding her head with one hand, a smile came to Barby's face as she gave Amy a pat on her back and held her arm up herself, much to the happiness of the crowd. Taking her arm back a second time, Amy returned Barby's smile and gave her a hug.

"Amazing sportsmanship being shown by both Amy and Barby," said Tsubasa. "They both took it to one another but at the end of the day they both are friends and what an amazing way to get our night of action started."

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

"Hold that thought!" said Hiromi.

As the music began to play everyone, including Amy and Barby, turned their attention to the stage and a few seconds later Nic walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, a hand on her hip and the crowd booing her loudly.

"It's Nic," said Tsubasa. "She's letting her presence be known, no doubt to Amy."

Frowns appeared on both Amy and Barby's faces as they saw the weasel and Amy went to stand at the ropes nearest the stage, holding onto the top ropes tightly as she glared at Nic, who simply responded by smirking and giving Amy a tip of her hat in a mocking fashion.

"You can feel the tension in here and could cut it with a knife!" said Hiromi.

"You got that right," said Tsubasa. "I don't think Amy saw this coming, especially after the match she just went through with Barby but she looks like she's ready to go whenever and wherever Nic is ready."

"It doesn't look like any fisticuffs are going to be going down between them, but this isn't the only time we're going to see Nic!" said Hiromi. "She's going to be taking on Bunnie a little later on!"

"That's another match that's going to be off the chain and who knows what's going to happen in that match, not just with the hostility between Bunnie and Nic but also what we're seeing go down between Nic and Amy before us now," said Tsubasa.

"Fireworks are definitely going off and we're only at the beginning of the night!" said Hiromi. "I think its safe to say we're going to see even more as we continue on after one hell of a hot start to all we've got in store tonight!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of Silver the Hedgehog~**_

Silver had just finishing prepping himself for his upcoming match when he heard a knock at his door. "Come in," he called out. As the door opened, he looked over and a smile appeared on his face as he saw his friend Blaze the Cat enter the room. "Oh, Blaze."

The cat returned his smile with one of her own. "Hey you."

"It's good to see you," said the hedgehog as Blaze approached him. "Its been a while. How have you been? Everything okay?"

"Everything's been good," said Blaze. "Had some business to take care of the past two weeks."

"Oh, so that's why you weren't here," said Silver. "I was wondering."

"Yeah. But I did see your match against Harry," Blaze continued, a smirk appearing on her face. "You did pretty well."

Silver's smile grew. "Thanks. Means a lot. I actually have a match coming up next."

"Is that right?" Blaze asked. "If its not a problem, mind if I accompany you?"

"I wouldn't mind the company," said Silver, his smile still present on his face. "Sure, why not?"

Blaze nodded her head. "Cool. Thanks."

"No problem," said Silver. "Ready to head out?"

"Whenever you are," Blaze responded before a grin appeared on her face. "Looking forward to seeing what you can do up close and personal."

Silver chuckled before he and Blaze exited his locker room together, making their way towards the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"We've got royalty in the building people!" said Hiromi. "Blaze is here, live and in full effect and we're going to see her as she is going to be accompanying Silver to the ring for his upcoming match!"

"It's always an honor seeing the princess of the Sol Dimension and we're not only going to see her but also most likely another great match that will feature Silver," said Tsubasa. "With that being said, let's get to it."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Silver the Hedgehog (W/ Blaze the Cat) VS. Zor~**_

 _ **(Bruno Mars - "The Lazy Song")**_

The audience turned their attention to the entrance and they saw Zor lazily making his way out from behind the curtain. Yawning and stretching, he made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Deadly Six, from the Lost Hex, weighing in at 80 lbs., Zor!"

"The Deadly Six's Zor is in action for the first time but look at homeboy!" said Hiromi. "He looks like he just woke up from the world's longest nap!"

"You pretty much hit the nail on the head with that one," said Tsubasa. "But as we all know, looks can be deceiving. He could just be trying to pull the wool over our eyes and could surprise us when this is all said and done."

As the music ended, Zor yawned again before going to his corner and leaning into it, resting his head on one of his arms as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Silver walked out from behind the curtain along with Blaze. Standing on the stage, Silver levitated off the floor and struck a pose, getting louder cheers from the crowd as well as applause from Blaze. After exchanging looks with one another, Silver and Blaze made their way down the ramp and Silver flew into the ring as Blaze went to stand in his corner on the outside.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Blaze the Cat, from Future Mobius, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"We're seeing Silver back in action again after his win over Harry two weeks back and he's got a little extra motivation with him this time around!" said Hiromi.

"We know of the friendship between Silver and Blaze and with her out her by his side, expect to see him give even more this time around than he did against Harry two weeks back," said Tsubasa.

As the music stopped, Silver went to his corner and Blaze gave him a reassuring nod of her head. Zor yawned again and stood up straight out of his corner, cracking his neck a few times. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Time for Silver and Zor to knuckle up!" said Hiromi. "This is going to be an interesting matchup, for sure!"

As the match began, Silver and Zor circled around each other a few times before they met in the middle of the ring. Zor made a move to lock up with Silver but the hedgehog leapt at his legs and rolled him up with a School Boy.

"Silver has Zor rolled up right at the start of the match," said Tsubasa.

1

Zor kicked out of the pin, quickly getting back to his feet.

"That was a slick move from Silver!" said Hiromi. "Had Zor not kicked out, this could've been the quickest match we've ever seen!"

Silver got up as well and stayed on the offense, dropping to a kneeling position and using his arm to sweep Zor's legs out from under him with a Leg Trip.

"Zor's brought back down by Silver with a nice Leg Trip," said Tsubasa.

Zor tried to get back up but Silver leapt onto him and covered him again.

1

Zor kicked out a second time.

"There's another quick kick out by Zor!" said Hiromi.

Zor tried to get up but Silver nailed him with a forearm shot to his face, knocking him back down on his back. Standing up, Silver backed into the ropes behind him, bounced off them, went back to Zor and leapt up above him, slamming his elbow down into his chest.

"Silver keeps the pressure on Zor, this time with an Elbow Drop," said Tsubasa.

Blaze clapped for Silver, as did the crowd as the hedgehog covered Zor again.

1

Zor kicked out once more.

"That makes the third kick out for Zor!" said Hiromi. "For a lazy dude, he's sure not staying down for a long time!"

Keeping Zor grounded, Silver positioned himself at his upper body, grabbed a hold of one of his arms and began to lock on a Short Arm Scissors.

"Silver's trying to get a submission hold applied here," said Tsubasa.

Zor grit his teeth and grabbed a hold of his trapped arm with his free hand, keeping a hold of it and trying to keep Silver from fully locking the hold on.

"But Zor's not letting him get it on!" said Hiromi.

Silver kept fighting to try and apply the hold but Zor rolled over onto his belly, bringing the hedgehog with him. Getting to his knees, Zor tightened his hold on his own arm and, to the surprise of many, manage to lift Silver up off the mat and slam him down onto his back, freeing himself from Silver's submission attempt.

"Whoa! What a counter from Zor!" said Tsubasa.

"He straight up lifted Silver off the mat and slammed him while still on his knees!" said Hiromi. "I don't think anyone saw that coming!"

Silver grit his teeth in pain from the slam and found himself being covered by Zor seconds later.

1

2

Silver got his shoulder off the mat.

"Oh wow, Zor just got a near fall on Silver," said Tsubasa.

Zor rolled off Silver to one side of the ring, remaining on his hands and knees as he kept his eyes on Silver. The hedgehog slowly rose to his feet, feeling pain in his upper back after being dropped on it. Seeing Silver turn to him, Zor ran at Silver and leapt at him, driving his knee into the side of Silver's head, hitting a Shining Wizard and knocking him back down to the mat.

"Silver just took one hell of a knee right to his head!" said Hiromi.

Blaze flinched a bit from the sight of the Shining Wizard and watched as Zor covered her friend.

1

Silver broke the pin as quick as he could, holding the side of his head as he did so.

"Being able to kick out that fast after getting a knee to the head says a lot about Silver's guts and toughness," said Tsubasa.

Zor rolled off Silver to the side of the ring, assuming the position on his hands and knees again. Blaze called out to Silver to stay focused while the hedgehog gingerly rose back to his feet and turned to face Zor. That's when the Zeti rushed at Silver and leapt at him again, this time landing on his shoulders in a seated position.

"It looks like Zor's going for a Frankensteiner!" said Hiromi.

Before Zor could do anything further, Silver locked his arms around his legs and dropped to his backside, bringing Zor down with him and slamming him back first into the mat with a Sit Out Powerbomb, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Scratch that!" said Tsubasa. "Silver countered Zor with a big Powerbomb!"

Blaze smirked and clapped her hands as Silver held Zor down in a pin.

1

2

Zor crushed Silver's head between his thighs, forcing him to release him and breaking out of the pin.

"Silver gets a near fall but that was a pretty effective kick out on Zor's part!" said Hiromi.

Silver fell backwards onto the mat after having his head smashed and he took a couple seconds to regain his bearings. Zor grit his teeth as his back was throbbing as a result of Silver's attack and eventually both of them began to get to their feet. Once up and facing each other, Zor was the first to go on the attack, delivering a kick to Silver's stomach. As the hedgehog doubled over, Zor gave his back to him, reached behind him and locked his arm around Silver's head, bringing him up and over him and down to his back with a Snapmare.

"Zor brings Silver down with a Snapmare," said Tsubasa.

As Silver's body followed through, putting him in a seated position, Zor followed up his attack with a Dropkick right to Silver's spine, making the hedgehog yell out in pain before dropping to his side.

"Ooo, and he follows up with one hell of a Dropkick!" said Hiromi.

Zor pulled Silver onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Silver broke the pin by barely getting his shoulder off the mat.

"There's another near fall for Zor," said Tsubasa.

Zor stood up, pulled Silver up with him and led him over to one of the corners of the ring, throwing him into it and repeatedly kicking him in his gut until Silver was brought down to a seated position in the corner. Zor didn't let up at all as he got on Silver and started to rapidly slam his feet into Silver's chest, knocking the air out of the hedgehog.

"Silver's really getting the boot right now!" said Hiromi. "Zor's all over him in the corner with these stomps and kicks!"

Zor stomped on Silver a few more times before getting off him, pulling him out of the corner and covering him.

1

2

Silver once again got his shoulder up.

"All those stomps were almost enough to put Silver away," said Tsubasa.

Zor groaned out in frustration before standing up, landing a few kicks down onto Silver and picking him up again, positioning himself behind him. Grabbing both of Silver's arms and locking one of his legs around his, Zor proceeded to roll Silver up in a heavily modified Cradle Pin.

"Whoa! Zor's got Silver down in a crazy looking roll up! He might have him here!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Just before the third and final count, Silver kicked out of the pin, getting a pop from the crowd.

"That was probably the closest near fall of the entire match," said Tsubasa.

"That was so close I bet Zor could Literally taste it!" said Hiromi.

Blaze also applauded for her friend for his narrow kick out and Zor groaned out loud once again, running his hand through his hair and even going as far as to pull at it a bit. Focusing back on Silver, Zor pulled him up to his feet by his head, bent Silver over and locked his arm around his head, holding on tightly and getting a loud reaction from the crowd as he began to spin his body around in a circle multiple times.

"It looks like Zor's going for the Listless DDT," said Tsubasa.

"He nails this he'll do more than just win!" said Hiromi. "He'll flat out put Silver's head into the mat!"

Just as Zor was going to leap up off his feet, Silver used one of his legs to trip Zor down to the mat, hitting the mat hard as a result of his spinning.

"Silver just got free from Zor's hold on him!" said Tsubasa.

A bit dizzy from the spins, Silver quickly went back on the attack, grabbing one of Zor's legs and wrapping it around one of his own, getting a loud pop from the crowd and Blaze.

"Oh! Silver's got Zor in a very dangerous spot here!" said Hiromi.

With Zor's leg wrapped around his own, Silver reached down, grabbed Zor's other leg and fell to his back, placing his own leg over the Zeti's and locking on the Soothsayer.

"There's the Soothsayer!" said Tsubasa. "And Silver has it fully locked on in the middle of the ring!"

Zor yelled out in extreme pain as Silver kept him grounded and applied more pressure to his leg.

"Can you imagine the pain that Zor's in right now!?" said Hiromi. "His leg must feel like its being completely torn in two!"

Blaze called out to Silver to keep a hold of Zor and not let go. The hedgehog acknowledged her, beginning to twist and pull at Zor's leg, getting more pained yells from him. The referee was just about to ask Zor if he wanted to give up until he saw the Zeti starting to repeatedly slam his palm on the mat, tapping out.

"Oh, Zor tapped out!" said Tsubasa. "He gave up!"

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Silver gets the win over Zor!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of submission, Silver the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced and the music played. Silver released his hold on Zor, stood up and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"Excellent match and great victory by Silver!" said Hiromi. "And that was an emphatic win as well!"

"It's one thing to win by pinfall," said Tsubasa. "Winning by submission is even more impressive."

Blaze got onto the apron of the ring and entered it as Silver took his arm back from the referee, applauding for her friend with a smile on her face, proud of him for his victory. Smiling at Blaze, Silver proceeded to levitate in the middle of the ring, striking a pose as the crowd continued to cheer for him and chant his name while Zor gripped his leg in pain on the mat.

"Looks like the crowd weren't the only ones impressed with that win!" said Hiromi. "Blaze looks to be as well!"

"As she should," said Tsubasa. "She saw her friend give it his all in a hard fought match and come out on top. Things are definitely looking up for Silver as he continues to ride a wave of momentum. We'll see where he goes next from here."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Knothole Freedom Fighters~**_

Cream walked over to Bunnie as the elder rabbit placed her cowgirl hat on her head and checked herself over in a mirror. "You're up next Bunnie. Are you ready?"

"I was born ready cousin," Bunnie answered, dipping her hat a bit. "I've been waiting a whole week to get my hands on that Nic and I'm about to give her what for."

Cream nodded and looked over as Amy joined them.

"I don't know what kind of point she was trying to prove when she came out there after my match," said the hedgehog as she crossed her arms under her chest. "Probably just to piss me off. And it freaking worked."

"Don't let it get to you Amy," said Bunnie. "Trust me, after I'm done with her, you won't have to worry about her anymore."

A smirk appeared on Amy's face. "Right on!"

At that moment, there was a knock on the door.

"Oh, I wonder who that is?" Cream wondered out loud.

"Let's find out," said Amy as she walked to the door and opened it, seeing Barby on the other side of it. "Oh Barby!"

"Hey there guys," the koala greeted. "I'm not coming by at a bad time am I?"

"Not at all!" said Cream. "What can we do for you?"

"I just wanted to come by and congratulate you again Amy for you win," said Barby, a smile coming to her face. "That was a great match and the better woman won."

"Thanks Barby!" said Amy, returning her smile with one of her own. "But you know, it wasn't easy! You're really tough!"

"As are you," the koala replied. "I'm looking forward to a rematch with you somewhere down the line."

"Same here!" Amy agreed.

"I also wanted to wish you good luck in your match against Nic, Bunnie," said Barby, looking to the rabbit as a frown came to her face. "I haven't forgotten about what she did to me."

"Neither have I," said Bunnie. "Trust, I'll get some licks in on her for you as well."

Barby nodded. "Thanks."

"Don't mention it," said Bunnie. "Well girls, I'd best be on my way. I'll catch you all later."

"Take it to her Bunnie!" said Amy.

Bunnie dipped her hat to the three females before she picked up her jacket, left the locker room and headed towards the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Bunnie's on her way to the ring so we all know what its time for!" said Hiromi. "This is a match I've been waiting a whole week to see!"

"You, me and our fans as well," said Tsubasa. "There's bad blood all over this match and the anticipation is killing me as I'm more than ready to see what goes down in this one. So let's not wait any longer. Let's do the damn thing."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Bunnie Rabbot VS. Nic the Weasel~**_

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

Boos filled the stadium as the music began to play everyone looked toward the stage and saw Nic walk out from behind the curtain, a hand on her hip and sporting her signature hat on her head. A smirk appearing on her face as she looked out at the crowd, she readjusted her hat and began to saunter her way down the ramp and slide underneath the bottom ropes into the ring, standing to her feet and striking a pose in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 90 lbs., Nic the Weasel!"

"This isn't the first time we've seen Nic tonight!" said Hiromi. "Not too long ago earlier tonight we saw her appear and have that stare down with Amy after her match against Barby!"

"It's clear that she did that to get in Amy's head," said Tsubasa. "You have to wonder if doing that will give her an advantage or perhaps even hinder her in this upcoming match against Bunnie."

Nic went to her corner and removed her hat, placing it outside the ring as the music ended. She then waited in her corner for her opponent to arrive, a sly smirk appearing on her face.

 _ **(Bubba Sparxxx feat. Danny Boone and Colt Ford - "Country Folks")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Bunnie walked out from behind the curtain, her head dipped down and a hand on her cowgirl hat. As she stood on the stage, she tipped her hat upwards, giving view to her face and pyro exploded on the sides of the ring as she did so. Afterwards, she began to make her way down the ramp and slid into the ring, got up, went to the center of the ring and let her jacket fall to her feet, showing off her lean muscles and getting a louder reaction from the crowd.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from the Southern Baronies, weighing in at 110 lbs., Bunnie Rabbot!" said Aoi.

"We're about to see Bunnie in action for the first time and hoo boy, what a match for her to make her debut in!" said Hiromi. "Nic has been going out of her way to antagonize pretty much everyone that she's crossed, which includes Bunnie's friend Amy and cousin Cream!"

"That was pretty much the last straw," said Tsubasa. "Bunnie threw out the challenge to Nic last week, she accepted and here we are. Nic had better be ready for anything and everything that Bunnie's gonna attempt to do to her in this match."

As her music came to an end, Bunnie picked up her jacket and locked eyes with Nic from underneath her hat and backed up to her corner, not once taking her eyes off the weasel. The smirk on Nic's face remained and even got bigger as she watched Bunnie throw both her jacket and hat to the outside of the ring. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Time for Bunnie and Nic to get it on!" said Hiromi.

Bunnie walked to the center of the ring and watched as Nic sauntered to meet her there, wasting no time in mocking her, going so far as to put her hand in her face and muff her, getting a collected "Ooo!" from the crowd.

"Oh man, I have a feeling Bunnie's not gonna stand for that disrespect," said Tsubasa.

Bunnie staggered slightly from the muff, looking and seeing Nic laughing at her. All the anger she had for the weasel came out right then and there as Bunnie clenched her right hand into a fist and threw a punch that connected with Nic's jaw, knocking the weasel to the mat and getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"What a punch that was!" said Hiromi. "I can guarantee that Bunnie has been waiting a whole week to do that!"

Nic was knocked for a loop from Bunnie's punch and as she looked up, the rabbit was right above her, grabbing her by her head and yanking her to her feet and locking an arm around her head. Bringing Nic to the center of the ring, Bunnie proceeded to lift up one of her knees and repeatedly drive it into Nic's stomach, buckling her with every shot.

"Now Nic's on the receiving end of a brutal beating from Bunnie," said Tsubasa. "She's driving her knee into her over and over again."

Bunnie drove her knee into Nic's gut a final time with so much force it sent the weasel flying and down to the mat on her side.

"That one definitely had a little something extra on it!" said Hiromi.

Grimacing and holding her gut, Nic felt herself being pulled to the center of the ring and covered by Bunnie.

1

2

Nic managed to barely get her shoulder off the mat.

"Bunnie gets a near fall on the first pin attempt," said Tsubasa.

Bunnie got to her feet and backed up to a side of the ring, watching as Nic got onto her front, crawled to the opposite side of the ring and used the ropes to pull herself up to a standing position once more. As soon as she saw Nic was standing, Bunnie rushed her from behind, wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her off her feet, bending backwards and releasing her hold on Nic, sending her flying up and over down on the back of her neck with a German Suplex, getting more cheers from the crowd.

"Whoa! Nic gets sent flying with a huge release German Suplex by Bunnie!" said Hiromi.

Nic clutched the back of her neck and rolled to the side of the ring, trying to get out but she was stopped by Bunnie who covered her.

1

Nic reached out and grabbed the nearby ropes, quickly breaking the pin and once again trying to get out of the ring, only to be stopped by Bunnie again.

"Nic breaks the pin and tries to escape but Bunnie put a stop to that real quick," said Tsubasa.

Standing up, Bunnie landed a few hard kicks onto Nic's chest and stomach before pulled her up by her hair and turning her attention to one of the corners of the ring. Grabbing a hold of Nic tightly. Bunnie made a beeline for the corner and just as she reached it, Nic fought out of her hold and rolled her up into a pin.

"Nic's got Bunnie rolled up!" said Hiromi.

As the referee got down to make the pin, Nic got her feet up on the nearby ropes for more leverage.

"And look at that!" said Tsubasa. "She's got her legs on the ropes and the referee doesn't see it!"

1

2

Bunnie surprised Nic by kicking out at the last minute, a look of shock appearing on the weasel's face afterwards while the crowd cheered and chanted for Bunnie.

"Nic damn near won the match with the assistance of the ropes but Bunnie was still able to kick out and Nic can't believe it!" said Hiromi.

Nic got to her feet, as did Bunnie and she had a look of pure anger on her face. Nic backed into one of the corners, cursing to herself as she was trapped and when she looked ahead, she saw Bunnie running right for her.

"Nic's in the corner and has nowhere to go," said Tsubasa.

Waiting until Bunnie was just about to connect with her, Nic dove out of the way, causing the rabbit to crash chest first into the top turnbuckle.

"Scratch that!" said Hiromi. "She actually found a way out while Bunnie hits nothing but the turnbuckle!"

Gritting her teeth and backing out of the corner, Bunnie felt herself be turned around by Nic who struck her in the face with a punch and followed up with another punch, this time to her ribs.

"Bunnie eats two hard shots from Nic," said Tsubasa.

Nic smirked and laughed at Bunnie before she threw her arm at the rabbit, going for a Clothesline. However, Bunnie blocked the attack with her arm and used her other arm to nail Nic with a Clothesline of her own so hard that Nic turned a complete flip in midair before crashing on her stomach, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Whoo! What a Clothesline that was!" said Hiromi. "Bunnie damn near turned Nic inside out!"

Nic was dazed from the blow and Bunnie turned her over to cover her.

1

2

Nic got her shoulder off the mat, still a bit loopy from the Clothesline Bunnie hit her with.

"Another close near fall for Bunnie," said Tsubasa.

Bunnie rubbed her throbbing face, still feeling Nic's punch before standing and pulling Nic up, wrapping her arms around her waist and squeezing as hard as she could, locking on a Bearhug.

"Now Nic's trapped in a Bearhug from Bunnie!" said Hiromi. "She must be in a world of pain right now being on the receiving end of that from a Mobian as strong as Bunnie!"

Nic yelled out and tried to get free but Bunnie started to swing her from side to side, doing further damage and intensifying the submission hold.

"Bunnie's got this Bearhug locked on tight like a vice grip," said Tsubasa. "The longer Nic is in this, the worse it'll be for her."

Bunnie swung Nic more as she walked to the center of the ring, throwing the weasel down to the mat and covering her.

1

Nic kicked out as quickly as she could, coughing immediately afterwards as she tried to catch her breath.

"Got to give the girl props for kicking out of that pin as fast as she did, especially after being in that Bearhug as long as she was!" said Hiromi.

Bunnie stayed on the attack, wrapping her arms around Nic's waist while she was still on the mat and got to her feet, bringing Nic with her. Tightening her hold on her, Bunnie hoisted Nic off her feet and made a move to throw her up and over her, but Nic wrapped one of her arms around the rabbit's neck, put her body weight down and brought Bunnie down to the mat on her head with a huge DDT, getting a surprised reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa! It looked like Bunnie was going for an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex, but Nic countered and turned it into a DDT!" said Tsubasa.

Bunnie landed flat on her back and Nic quickly rolled over on top of her.

1

2

Bunnie broke the pin by getting her shoulder off the mat.

"Nic with the near fall this time!" said Hiromi.

Nic scrambled off Bunnie, going to one of the corners and watching as Bunnie stood up. As she turned to face her, Nic ran at Bunnie, leapt at her and brought her back down to the mat with a Lou Thesz Press, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Nic nails a Lou Thesz Press and has Bunnie down in a pin again," said Tsubasa.

1

Bunnie used her strength to throw Nic backwards off her.

"Yikes! Bunnie still has strength for days and she used it to get out of that pin!" said Hiromi.

Nic landed on her backside, grimacing from just how hard she landed before slowly standing up again, looking and seeing Bunnie already back up. Rushing at the rabbit, Nic leapt at her again, but this time Bunnie caught her, tightening her arms around her waist.

"Bunnie caught Nic!" said Tsubasa.

Nic's eyes widened and before she could do anything, Bunnie hoisted her up and over her head and down onto her back with an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"There's the Overhead Belly to Belly that she was looking for earlier!" said Hiromi.

Nic's body stiffened out in pain as she hit the mat and Bunnie went to her and covered her.

1

2

Nic got her shoulder off the mat right before the third and final count.

"Oh wow, Nic was able to get her shoulder up after that as well!" said Tsubasa.

After Bunnie got off her, Nic pulled herself over to the edge of the ring and slid out of it under the ropes. Bunnie got up and followed her opponent, landing a few kicks down onto Nic before pulling her up while the referee started to count them both out.

"Both Bunnie and Nic are on the outside of the ring!" said Hiromi. "They better keep the referee's count in mind while they're out there!"

As Nic got to her feet, she attacked Bunnie with several punches to her hurt ribs, managing to make her stumble. That was all Nic needed before she positioned herself on Bunnie's side, hoisted her off her feet and slammed her down on her back with a Sambo Suplex.

"Oh damn!" said Tsubasa. "Nic just dropped Bunnie with a Sambo Suplex!"

"And on the outside of the ring!" said Hiromi. "Keep in mind the padding around the ring isn't all that thick! Bunnie pretty much just got dropped on her back on concrete!"

Bunnie arched her back and let out a few choice words as she rolled onto her side. Smirking, Nic got to her feet, rolled into the ring and then back to the outside, breaking the referee's count.

"Nic just broke the referee's count!" said Tsubasa. "She could've possibly won this match and beat Bunnie!"

"I think she wants to gloat and possibly do more damage to her!" said Hiromi.

Sauntering around Bunnie, Nic picked her up to her feet by her ears, bent her over and locked her arm around her neck before lifting her upside down in the Suplex position. Nic kept Bunnie upside down for a few seconds, making the blood rush to the rabbit's head before she dropped down to her back, bringing Bunnie down with her in a huge Suplex that further buckled the rabbit.

"Good freaking grief! Nic nailed Bunnie with a Suplex on the outside now too!" said Tsubasa.

"And did you catch just how long she held Bunnie up before hitting the move!? That was an impressive show of strength we'd expect to see from Bunnie!" said Hiromi.

Sitting up, Nic ran a hand through her hair before she stood up and once again entered and exited the ring to break the referee's count.

"Nic breaks the referee's count again!" said Tsubasa.

"Okay, even I got to question that one!" said Hiromi. "A Stall Suplex and Sambo Suplex on the outside!? I don't know if even Bunnie could get up after that!"

Placing a hand on her hip, Nic stood at Bunnie's head and proceeded to taunt and mock her, getting her loud boos from the crowd.

"Now Nic's just rubbing it in at this point!" said Tsubasa.

Watching Bunnie slowly get to her knees, Nic smirked and muffed her head again like she had done at the beginning of the match.

"Did she really just do that again!? Talk about adding insult to injury!" said Hiromi.

Infuriated by Nic's antics, Bunnie surprised the weasel by pulling her onto her shoulders and standing up to her feet, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh! Bunnie's back up!" said Tsubasa.

"And look at the positon she has Nic in!" said Hiromi. "She's going for the Greetings From the Southern Baronies!"

"On the outside!? If she hits this, that's a wrap for Nic!" Tsubasa added.

Nic's eyes widened as she realized the spot she was in and to fight against Bunnie, she grabbed onto the ropes and held on tightly.

"Nic's holding onto those ropes ad if for dear life!" said Hiromi. "That may very well be the only thing she can do against this!"

Bunnie tried to pull Nic away from the ropes, eventually managing to do so but as she did, the momentum from the push caused Nic to land on her feet in front of her. Before Bunnie could do anything, Nic jabbed her thumbs into her eyes, making her yell out and vigorously rub at her eyes.

"Oh man, Nic just poked Bunnie in both of her eyes as she escaped from the Greetings From the Southern Baronies!" said Tsubasa.

"What a dirty move!" said Hiromi.

It was then that Nic realized the referee had reached the count of nine and she hurried back into the ring as Bunnie was still rubbing her eyes.

"Oh! The referee's count!" said Tsubasa.

"I almost forgot!" Hiromi added. "And he was at the count of nine! And Nic's gotten back in the ring!"

A second later, the referee reached the count of ten and called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh no!" said Tsubasa. "Bunnie just got counted out!"

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of count out, Nic the Weasel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Loud boos filled the stadium as the winner was announced and the music played. Nic smirked once again as she stood in the center of the ring nd the referee held her arm up in victory.

"There's a word I definitely want to use right now to describe the way Nic got this win but I think it'd be in everyone's health for me to keep that to myself!" said Hiromi.

"This was a real underhanded and dirty tactic to get the victory but it worked out in Nic's favor," said Tsubasa. "I know this isn't how Bunnie saw this match going but she just lost her first match here in MCW."

Outside, the ring Bunnie had just got her vision and wits back about her when she realized that the match was over and that Nic had defeated her by count out. Looking back into the ring and seeing the smirking weasel taunt her and gloat on her victory, Bunnie grit her teeth angrily and slid back into the ring. At the same time, Nic exited the ring, picking up her hat and sauntering her way towards the ramp, backing up it while continuing to mock Bunnie, who was gripping the ropes tightly with an angry expression on her face.

"Bunnie, rightfully so, is pissed and she tried to get at Nic!" said Hiromi.

"But Nic took the highroad just as Bunnie got in the ring," said Tsubasa. "It looks like all she cared about was getting the victory any way she could and now that she has, she's heading out of here."

As Nic reached the middle of the ramp, the crowd suddenly erupted in cheers.

"What the...!?" Hiromi began. "What's going on!?"

As Nic turned around and looked at the stage, she saw Amy, Cream and Barby walk out from behind the curtain.

"It's Amy, Cream and Barby and oh man do they have a bone or two to pick with Nic!" said Tsubasa.

"This is shades of what we saw Nic do earlier tonight to Amy!" said Hiromi. "Shoe's on the other foot now!"

Narrowing her eyes at the three Mobians as they began to walk down to ramp towards her, Nic stood her ground until she felt a presence behind her. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Bunnie standing behind her but before she could do anything, the rabbit pushed her towards Amy who had reached her on the ramp with Cream.

"Nic's figuratively and literally between a rock and a hard place right now!" said Tsubasa.

Amy lifted Nic upside down in her arms, getting a pop from the crowd but before she could hit the Rose's Thorn, Nic flailed her legs and dropped down behind Amy, stumbling backwards up the ramp until she dropped to her backside on the stage.

"Amy had Nic up for the Rose's Thorn but Nic managed to escape!" said Hiromi.

"That was real close!" said Tsubasa. "The way I'm sure Amy's feeling after all Nic has done, she would've put her right through the ramp!"

Amy narrowed her eyes and was about to go after Nic again along with Bunnie, Cream and Barby but a voice rang out that stopped them in their tracks.

"Whoa whoa whoa! Chill Baby Girls, chill!"

Everyone looked up to the big screen and saw Setsuna appear on it.

"It's the boss man!" said Hiromi. "I'm sure he saw all that just went down! I wonder what he has to say about it!"

"I think its safe to say that you ladies still have a lot of hostility to get out of your systems," said Setsuna as a smirk came to his face. "Don't worry about that. I've thought of something that will give pretty much all of you that's been involved in this fiasco a chance at some payback."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow. "Is that right? I wonder what Setsuna's come up with."

"First and foremost, Amy, Nic, both of you have definitely proved yourselves around here as being two of the top female competitors that the MCW has to offer," the tiger continued. "Both of you have picked up two victories each while at the same time starting a beef with one another that seems to be getting more heated each and every week. Well you know what? You both are going to have a chance to see which of you is truly the best when you face each other at our inaugural pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded.'"

The crowd popped as that got both the attention of Amy and Nic.

"Whoa! Amy and Nic are going to take each other on at 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Hiromi. "That's the first match that's officially been made for the pay-per-view!"

"And there's more," said Setsuna. "There's going to be much more on the line in your match against each other. For you see, not only are you both going to finally get your hands on each other in a match and see which of you is better, we're also going to see which of you two is going to be the top dog in the female division here because whichever one of you that comes out the victor in that match will be crowned the first ever MCW Women's Champion."

The crowd gasped and cheered loudly as Amy and Nic's eyes went wide in surprise.

"Oh snap!" said Tsubasa. "Not only are we finding out about our first match for 'Locked and Loaded,' it's also going to be for the first championship we're finding out about!"

Setsuna reached down from his seated position and as he sat up, he placed a gold-plated championship belt that was encrusted with the MCW logo. Amethyst gemstones were also adorned on the championship and also had two side golden plates. "The MCW Women's Championship is a championship that represents who is the absolute best when it comes to the female division here and after all that's transpired as well as the wins you two have gotten, I can't think of any other women who are more qualified to vie for this championship at our first pay-per-view. But before that, there's one more thing I want to inform you all of."

"There's more?" Hiromi asked.

"As I said, everyone that's been involved in this whole Amy-Nic thing are going to get their chance for payback next week because we're going to have ourselves a 6-Woman Tag Team match," said Setsuna. "Amy will team up with Cream the Rabbit and Bunnie Rabbot to take on Nic and two partners of her choosing."

"Wow! That's huge!" said Tsubasa as the crowd popped once again.

"And one more thing concerning that 6-Woman Tag Team match," Setsuna continued. "I've assigned a special guest referee to the match to make sure things don't get out of hand between all involved. And that special guest referee will be...Barby Koala."

The crowd cheered loudly as Amy and Bunnie got excited expressions on their faces while Nic cursed under her breath.

"Barby's the special referee for that match next week!" said Hiromi. "And man, that's probably the last thing Nic wanted to hear!"

"With that being said, if I were you Nic, I'd get to work on looking for two partners for next week," Setsuna said, his smirk growing. "I wish you all good luck, especially you Amy and Nic in your upcoming championship match. I'm sure you both will give us a good match and show what the ladies of MCW are capable of."

Setsuna disappeared off the big screen and the crowd continued to cheer in anticipation for the matches they just heard to take place within the next two weeks. Nic looked back over her shoulder at Amy, Cream, Bunnie and Barby who all returned her look with confident smirks. Nic glared at the four of them before a dark smirk of her own appeared on her face as she slowly took her leave from the ringside area behind the curtain, leaving the four Mobians to all slap a high five together.

"Ladies and gentlemen, two huge matches have just been made!" said Tsubasa. "We just learned that Amy and Nic will square off against one another at 'Locked and Loaded' and whoever wins that match will walk away as the first-ever MCW Women's Champion!"

"But before that Amy, Cream and Bunnie are going to take on Nic and two partners of her choosing in a big 6-Woman Tag Team match next week that will also have Barby as the special guest referee!" said Hiromi. "Now I have to wonder just who the hell are going to team up with Nic!"

"I hope she has friends in high places because the three women on the opposition are all gunning for her, as is the referee!" said Tsubasa. "What huge news this is we just found out and we've finally got an inkling of what to expect at 'Locked and Loaded!'"

"And we've still got a ways to go so we may find out more matches that will be taking place at the event!" Hiromi added.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Espio takes his leave from the Chaotix locker room, beginning to make his way towards the ringside area for his upcoming match. Along the way, he looks and sees Silver and Blaze coming his way. He had seen Silver's earlier match against Zor and he was highly impressed with the hedgehog's victory.

Silver and Blaze were talking amongst themselves until they noticed Espio. "Oh, hey there Espio."

Espio nodded his head to the two Mobians, acknowledging them. "Blaze. Silver."

"You got that look in your eyes that you're ready to fight," said Silver. "Got a match coming up?"

"That I do," Espio answered. "Up next, in fact against Larry."

"Larry huh?" Blaze repeated. "That should be interesting."

Silver nodded his head in agreement. "Yeah. In any case, good luck out there Espio."

Espio returned the nod before he began to walk away from Silver and Blaze. After a few steps, he stopped and looked back at Silver. "By the way, I saw your match. An impressive win."

Blaze grinned and gave Silver a pat on the back as a smile appeared on the hedgehog's face. "Thanks," he replied. "Who knows? Maybe we'll have the chance to go one on one with one another somewhere down the line."

"If and when that time comes, I look forward to it," said Espio before he continued on his way towards the ringside area. Silver and Blaze watched him until he was out of sight before the two of them started back walking towards Silver's locker room.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Pretty interesting interaction back there between Silver and Espio!" said Hiromi. "And I agree with them both! If and when those two do square up, that'll definitely be an awesome match to see!"

"You'll get no disagreeing from me," said Tsubasa. "That would be one I think we all would enjoy seeing. But for right now, we're about to see Espio take on the leader of the Substitute Freedom Fighters in what should definitely be an interesting matchup between two very different Mobians and styles."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx~**_

 _ **(T.I. - "Motivation")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Larry walked out from behind the curtain a few seconds later, standing on the stage and striking a pose while saluting. Afterwards, he made his way down to the ring and nearly tripped over his own feet as he got onto the apron and entered through the ropes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from the Great Forest, weighing in at 80 lbs., Larry Lynx!"

"Larry's back in action once again after that win over Gerbil last week!" said Hiromi. "And I got to tell you, I'm still surprised he managed to squeak out that win!"

"The same can be said for myself," said Tsubasa. "But Larry showed that he's definitely able to get it done and if he can do the same to Espio that he did to Gerbil, it's safe to say that will certainly be another eye opener to many that he's a legit competitor."

As the music ended, Larry went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Chiang - "Koto")**_

The cheers continued from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Espio walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage. Holding his hands out in front of him, he closed his eyes and performed a few hand signs, disappearing and reappearing in the center of the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from the Dragon Kingdom, weighing in at 79 lbs., Espio the Chameleon!" said Aoi.

"And speaking of someone hot off a victory, let's not forget about Espio's win over Arlo Armadillo on our first night of action!" said Hiromi. "And what a hell of a match that was!"

"Definitely," Tsubasa agreed. "Both of this guys are riding a wave of momentum and we're going to see which one of them continues their momentum and which one will be derailed."

As the music ended, Espio turned his eyes to Larry and narrowed his eyes before backing up to his corner. The referee called for the bell seconds later and the match began.

"Alright, here we go! Espio and Larry, one on one!" said Hiromi.

As the match began Larry went to the center of the ring and held his hand out to Espio. The chameleon approached his opponent, examined his eyes and saw that he was genuine, reaching out and taking his hand into his own and shaking it.

"Great sportsmanship being displayed by both competitors," said Tsubasa.

"Now that that's out of the way, it's time to get dirty!" said Hiromi.

As the two took their hands back they circled each other before engaging in a lock up. Espio got the advantage over Larry by delivering a knee to his midsection, making him double over. As Larry held his gut and coughed, Espio positioned his head between his legs, lifted him upside down with his arms around his waist and dropped down to the mat on his backside while driving Larry's head into it, executing a Piledriver.

"Espio gets things started off with a big Piledriver," said Tsubasa.

Larry's body spiked before he fell over onto his side and Espio covered him.

1

Larry kicked out, holding his head.

"Wow and Larry kicked out before even a two count!" said Hiromi.

Espio spun to his feet and picked Larry up along with him, delivering a few forearm shots to his head to buckle him. Larry ate a few shots but fought back with forearm shots of his own, managing to get Espio off him. As Espio staggered slightly, Larry nearly tripped as he went to Espio, hoisted him upside down in his arms and slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Body Slam.

"Larry fights back against Espio and nails a Body Slam," said Tsubasa.

Espio arched his back with a grimace on his face as Larry covered him.

1

Espio kicked out.

"Now Espio's the one to kick out before two!" said Hiromi. "Both of these guys showing right out the gate how badly they want to get this win!"

Larry stood up to his feet, shaking his head as he still felt the effects of the Piledriver before he picked Espio up to his feet while keeping him bent over. Larry wrapped one of his arms around Espio's head and lifted him upside down in his arms in the Suplex position before falling backwards, slamming Espio down to the mat with the aforementioned maneuver.

"Larry stays on Espio and drops him with a Suplex," said Tsubasa.

Espio's back was further buckled as Larry flipped backwards onto him in a cover.

1

Espio kicked out a second time.

"Another quick kick out by Espio!" said Hiromi.

Larry stood up, picked Espio up with him and grabbed one of his arms but before he could whip Espio across the ring he lost his balance and nearly fell.

"Uh oh, there's that bad luck starting to strike Larry," said Tsubasa.

Espio took advantage of Larry's mishap and wrapped his arms around his waist, holding him close to him before hoisting him off his feet, turning in a circle and slamming him down to the mat while dropping down on top of him, hitting a Belly to Belly Suplex and landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Espio gave no qualms about taking advantage and he hits a big time Belly to Belly Suplex on Larry and has him covered!" said Hiromi.

1

Larry kicked out.

"Larry kicks out again," said Tsubasa. "Very impressive for him to have kicked out of that so quickly."

Espio was slow to stand up on this occasion but once he was to a vertical base, he pulled Larry up while positioning his head between his legs again. Bending over and wrapping his arms around Larry's waist, Espio lifted him up onto his shoulders in a seated position before slamming him down to the mat with a Powerbomb.

"Man! Espio with a Powerbomb! He's breaking out everything he can to keep Larry down at this point!" said Hiromi.

Larry's body curled up from the impact before Espio pulled him down to his back and covered him.

1

Larry kicked out again.

"Oh man, another quick kick out," said Tsubasa. "This is really something else."

"You got that right! Neither one of these guys have been able to keep the other down for longer than a one count!" said Hiromi. "You got to wonder when something's going to give!"

Espio rolled off Larry and as he began to get up Larry crawled to the ropes and used them to stand. Once up, Espio made his way over to Larry, grabbed one of his arms and made an attempt to throw him across the ring. However, Larry countered the throw, pulled Espio to him and wrapped an arm around his head before falling backwards to the mat, driving the chameleon's head into the mat with a DDT.

"Larry with a DDT and Espio and man that was a hell of an impact," said Tsubasa.

Espio bounced off the mat to the other side of the ring and Larry crawled to him, covering him.

1

Espio was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, quickly breaking the pin.

"Espio breaks the pin with help from the ropes!" said Hiromi.

Larry clumsily made it back to his feet, pulling Espio up and lifting the chameleon up onto his shoulder. Turning to face the ring and holding onto Espio tightly, Larry ran to the center of the ring, leapt up and slammed Espio to the mat on his back with a Running Powerslam, quickly landing in another pinning position.

"Larry with a Running Powerslam and he has Espio down again," said Tsubasa.

1

Espio got his shoulder off the mat.

"Holy crap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Larry can't even keep Espio down for a two count after that!? This is crazy!"

Larry got up and drove his foot down onto Espio a few times before picking him up, backing up a few steps and rushing at him, throwing a punch. At the last second, Espio avoided the punch by ducking underneath it. Larry stumbled into the ropes and bounced backwards towards Espio, who threw his arm at him and slammed it into the back of his head with a Clothesline, knocking the lynx down to the mat on his face.

"Espio with a Clothesline counter to the back of Larry's head," said Tsubasa.

"He literally didn't see it coming at all!" said Hiromi.

Espio took a moment to catch his breath before turning Larry onto his back and covering him.

1

Larry kicked out.

"Another kick out," said Tsubasa. "Ladies and gentlemen, this is a first and definitely a rarity. From the moment this match began, neither Espio or Larry have gotten a two count. It's all been nothing but one counts."

"Like I said, it shows how much both of them badly want to win this match!" said Hiromi. "And at this point, I can't even begin to tell you who's gonna get the win! This has been the most even matchup I think we've seen thus far in MCW!"

Espio narrowed his eyes at the lynx before he stood up, picked Larry up and threw him across the ring. As Larry came back to him, Espio leapfrogged over him and he ran into the adjacent ropes. Larry came back to Espio a second time and the chameleon struck him with a Dropkick to his face that knocked him out of the ring.

"A combination of athletic maneuvers from Espio sends Larry to the outside of the ring," said Tsubasa.

As Larry hit the outside of the ring, Espio followed him out, picking him up. Larry fought back against him by pushing him away, right into one of the steel posts back first.

"Oh, ouch! Espio just went back first into the steel post!" said Hiromi.

Espio yelled out as he stumbled towards Larry, who ran behind the chameleon, leapt at him, grabbed his head and slammed his face first on the floor with a Bulldog.

"And Larry follows that up with a huge Bulldog on the outside of the ring!" said Tsubasa.

"That's not a lot of padding out there so you can bet that Espio felt all of that!" said Hiromi.

Standing up, Larry realized the referee had reached the count of seven. He bent down and picked Espio up off the floor, rolled him back into the ring and slid back inside himself.

"That was pretty close," said Tsubasa. "The referee was almost at the count of ten."

Looking to one of the corners, Larry made his way over to it and climbed to the top turnbuckle.

"Larry's going to the top turnbuckle!? This ought to be very interesting!" said Hiromi.

As he reached the top, Larry stumbled slightly and lost his balance.

"Oh no, bad luck just struck again for Larry and at a really bad time and place!" said Tsubasa.

As Larry fought to stay on the turnbuckle, Espio had made it back to his feet and saw Larry on the top turnbuckle. Thinking quickly, the chameleon leapt from the mat onto the top rope beside Larry, leapt up in the air and slammed his leg into the lynx's head as hard as he could, knocking Larry off the turnbuckle and right down onto the apron back first.

"Espio recovers and did you see that leap!? He went right to the top rope and kicked the Bojangles out of Larry's head!"

"That was enough to knock him off the top turnbuckle and man did he land hard on the apron!" said Tsubasa.

Espio himself fell onto the apron, landing awkwardly on his side.

"Oh snap! Espio just landed on the apron too in a very sick angle!" Hiromi exclaimed.

Both combatants, in a world of pain from landing on the hard apron, dropped down to the floor outside the ring, both of them writhing in pain.

"Oh man, this is not good!" said Tsubasa. "For those of you that don't know, the apron of the ring is the hardest part of the ring! There's absolutely no give and both of these guys just landed in really awkward ways on it!"

"To get a better idea of this situation people, get up onto the roof of your cars and then free fall to the pavement on your back or side and you'll know exactly the kind of pain Espio and Larry are both in, especially after the match they've gone through!" said Hiromi.

The referee began to count both Mobians out.

"The referee's begun his count again!" said Tsubasa. "Are either Espio or Larry gonna be able to get back in the ring!?"

"They had better try if they don't want to get counted out!" said Hiromi.

Espio and Larry, despite being in pain, fought their way to their feet, using the apron but just as they reached a full vertical posture, the referee reached the count of ten, calling for the bell afterwards, ending the match.

"The referee reached ten!" said Tsubasa.

"Neither guy was able to get back in the ring before the ten count!" said Hiromi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double count out, this match is a draw!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd let out a collective "Aww!" as the result of the match was announced.

"Man, I hate to see a good match end in that fashion!" said Hiromi. "Both of these guys gave each other all they had and in the end, it ends in a draw!"

"This was perhaps the most evenly contested match we've seen and there was no decisive winner," said Tsubasa. "As disappointing as that is, I think we can all take solace in the fact that we were treated to such a great match in which both competitors gave each other all they could handle."

"No doubt about that!" said Hiromi. "I would love to see these guys lock up again somewhere down the line so we can see who truly is the better Mobian!"

Espio and Larry both collapsed against the apron of the ring, both of them exhausted from the match they put on.

"Look at them both, they're completely spent after the amazing back and forth match they had," said Tsubasa.

Larry dropped down to the floor, breathing hard in an attempt to catch his breath. A few seconds later, he felt something on his shoulder. Looking up, he saw Espio with his hand on his shoulder before he held his hand out to him. Giving Espio a nod, Larry put his hand in his and the chameleon helped him stand to his feet, getting cheers and applause from the crowd as the two Mobians shook hands.

"Now that's what I like to see!" said Hiromi. "Both of these guys giving each other props! Mad respect right there!"

Suddenly, the sound of loud clapping could be heard and everyone looked to the big screen, seeing Setsuna leaned back in his chair clapping his hands.

"From the looks of things, it appears Setsuna appreciated what he saw as well like all of us," said Tsubasa. "I wonder what he's got to say about it ending in a draw."

Setsuna continued to clap before finishing and speaking. "First things first, Espio, Larry, I got to give it up for both of you for that match. That was some awesome stuff and you both definitely showed me something. And even though it ended in a draw I'm not taking anything away from that match and the effort you both put in. That was incredible and you both deserve all the praise in the world."

"That they do!" said Hiromi as the crowd cheered.

"I would love to see you guys square off again, to see which of you guys is better," said Setsuna, a smirk appearing on his face. "And you know what? You both are gonna get your chance."

That got both Espio and Larry's attention.

"Whoa, for real!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "We're gonna see Espio and Larry take each other on again!? I'm all for it! Let's go!"

"That's right, Espio and Larry," Setsuna continued. "You guys are going to have a rematch. But this time, it's going to be for much bigger stakes on a much bigger stage."

Tsubasa raised an eyebrow as looks of confusion appeared on Espio and Larry's faces. "What's he mean by that?"

"With that being said," said Setsuna. "Espio, Larry you both are going to have a rematch against each other at our upcoming pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded.'"

The crowd once again cheered, this time even louder than before.

"The Espio/Larry rematch is going down at 'Locked and Loaded!?'" said Hiromi. "That's big news!"

"These guys are definitely going to bring it when that match comes and I bet it's going to be even better than the one we just saw!" Tsubasa added.

Espio and Larry looked at once another and gave each other confident smirks and nods, both of them more than ready to have another match against each other.

A thoughtful look then appeared on Setsuna's face on the big screen. "And you know what? After seeing the action you guys just put on, I'm going to make that match a little bit more interesting..." He bent over and picked up a championship belt that had a huge center golden plate with the MCW logo and two side golden plates, completely adorned with sapphire gemstones. "...by making it for the MCW Cruiserweight Championship."

The crowd exploded in cheers as they, along with Espio and Larry, saw the championship belt.

"Cruiserweight Championship!?" Tsubasa repeated.

"Holy cow, this rematch between Espio and Larry just got turned into a championship match!" said Hiromi. "One of them could possibly leave that match as a champion!"

Setsuna ran his hand over the championship belt before him before turning his attention back to everyone. "I'm going to level with you all, a lot of times when it comes to being in a fight, it's not always the big guys that come out on top. I speak from personally experience that sometimes its the smaller fighter that rises to the occasion and is the one standing tall on the top of the mountain. That's what this championship represents, a chance for all the lighter competitors in MCW to show what they are capable of, or to be more precise, all competitors that are under 100 lbs. And Espio, Larry, you both fit that bill and therefore will compete against one another for the chance to be named the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion."

"Man, what huge news this is!" said Hiromi. "I absolutely cannot wait to see this rematch!"

Espio and Larry once again looked to one another, both of them determined to beat the other. Giving each other one last look and shaking hands, Espio began to make his way up the ramp and onto the stage.

"Oh, and there's one more thing," said Setsuna, getting the attention of everyone else again. "Espio, Larry, I should let you both know that yes, you're going to get your chance to compete against one another for the Cruiserweight Championship but I didn't say anything about it being a Singles match."

Once again, confusion filled the stadium.

"Huh? What's Setsuna getting at?" Hiromi asked.

"You see, I said that individuals that impressed me the most would get their chance to compete at 'Locked and Loaded' for the inaugural championships and when it concerns the Cruiserweight Championship, there's someone else who impressed the hell out of me," said Setsuna. "And I've decided to also give that someone a chance to compete for the Cruiserweight Championship."

The crowd responded with shock as Larry's eyes widened in surprise and Espio narrowed his eyes.

"A third participant will be in the Cruiserweight Championship match!?" Hiromi repeated, shocked as well.

"I wonder who it'll be!" said Tsubasa.

Setsuna smirked and leaned back in his seat, placing his feet on his desk. "With that being said, the third participant in the Cruiserweight Championship match will be not only another Mobian that has shown that he can hang and bring it in that ring, but he's also the first Mobian to win a match here by submission - Silver the Hedgehog."

"Oh wow!" Hiromi exclaimed as the crowd burst into loud cheers at the mention of the hedgehog's name

"That's right everyone," said Setsuna. "At 'Locked and Loaded' we're going to see Espio, Larry and Silver square off for the Cruiserweight Championship in a Triple Threat match." He moved some of his bangs from his face. "You boys better bring it and may the best Mobian win."

As Setsuna disappeared on the screen, Espio looked back down the ramp into the ring at Larry, who grinned and gave him a thumbs up. Keeping a serious look on his face, Espio nodded at the lynx before performing a few hand signs and disappearing from the stage, all the while the crowd was cheering in anticipation for all three Mobians involved in the Cruiserweight Championship match.

"'Locked and Loaded' just got even more loaded, ladies and gentlemen!" said Hiromi. "We thought we were going to see just Espio and Larry take on each other for the Cruiserweight Championship, but that's not the case! Silver has been added to the match, making it a Triple Threat match that I'm sure is going to blow the roof off the place! Not only are we going to see Espio and Larry lock up again, we're going to get to see Espio and Silver go at it as well just like we hoped for after their encounter earlier!"

"As it stands, this will be the first ever Triple Threat match in MCW history and what a match that's going to be as we see three of the most dynamic and unpredictable Mobians on the planet square off and the winner will be named the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion," said Tsubasa. "Man, to tell you I'm excited about that match would be an understatement."

"You and me both partner!" Hiromi added.

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

Nic was walking backstage when she heard a voice behind her.

"Well, look who it is."

Turning around to the direction of the voice, a smirk appearing on her face as she saw a female vixen walking towards her. "Fiona. It's been a while"

"That it has," the vixen replied, reaching the weasel and crossing her arms under her chest, returning her smirk. "And it looks like you've gotten into some trouble with some of those Knothole Freedom bitches huh?"

"You've got it backwards," Nic spat, putting a hand on her hip. "They're the ones that have gotten into trouble with me, especially Amy. As I'm sure you've heard, I'm going to be facing her for the Women's Championship at 'Locked and Loaded' and I'm going to give that little pink bitch the beatdown of a lifetime and become the first ever Women's Champion."

Fiona couldn't help but chuckle. "Pretty tough talk. We'll see if you can back up your words. But before that, you've got to deal with them in that 6-Woman Tag Team match next week."

"Yeah, and I've got to find two partners," said Nic before a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "Say, you've been having your own issues with them as of late and I'm sure you've been itching to mix it up with them. So how about it? Want to team up again? It'll be like old times."

Fiona playfully tapped her chin, acting as if she were thinking hard about the offer before her smirk became more toothy. "Why the hell not? It's about time I got my feet wet. Count me in."

"Sounds like a plan," said Nic. "So, got any ideas for a third?"

Fiona's smirk, if possible, grew. "In fact I do." She reached into her pocket, took out her cell phone and dialed a number, placing the phone to her ear afterwards.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like Nic has found one of her two partners for the 6-Woman Tag Team match next week!" said Hiromi. "Looks like we're going to see Fiona in action for the first time!"

"Indeed but I wonder who the third member of Nic's team will be," said Tsubasa. "Fiona seems to have someone in mind. We're going to have to wait until later to find out who it is."

"Hopefully we find out a lot sooner than later!" Hiromi added.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Chaotix~**_

Julie-Su saw Knuckles sitting at the bench at the lockers and walked over to him. "You heard the news earlier right?" she asked. "About Espio?"

Knuckles nodded his head. "Yeah. He has a big chance ahead of him at the pay-per-view."

"That he does," said Julie-Su. "And I'm sure he'll do well. But that's not until a couple more weeks." She turned her attention over to Saffron, who was doing some warmup stretches alongside Charmy. "Right now, there's more pressing matters."

Knuckles followed her gaze and nodded once more before standing and walking with Julie-Su to Saffron and Charmy. "

"Hey Saffron," said Julie-Su, getting the attention of the female bee. "Your match is up next. Are you ready?"

"More than ready," Saffron replied, doing a couple more stretches. "I'm facing Lien-Da tonight and I'm more than ready to make her pay for what she said about you."

A frown appeared on Julie-Su's face as she recalled her half-sister's vicious words to her last week. "Don't take her lightly," she said, placing a hand on Saffron's shoulder. "You never know what she'll do to come out on top."

Saffron nodded to Julie-Su and placed her hand on hers. "No worries. I'll be careful. You have my word."

"And I'll be out there with her!" said Charmy in his usual hyper tone. "I'm sure Kragok will be in Lien-Da's corner. I'll make sure neither he nor she tries anything!"

Knuckles looked to the bee, a serious look on his face. "Be on your guard Charmy."

"Will do boss!" Charmy replied.

Saffron did a few more stretches before she stood up straight and turned to Charmy. "It's time. Ready to go?"

Charmy nodded. "Right behind you!"

Saffron held her hand out to Charmy, who placed his hand in hers and gave it a gentle squeeze. Afterwards, the two of them bid Knuckles and Julie-Su farewell and left the locker room.

"They'll be alright," said Knuckles. "They can handle themselves."

Julie-Su nodded her head in agreement. "Yeah. But if we need to, we'll be right there for them."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Saffron's on her way out to the ring for her upcoming match but man does she have one hell of a task ahead of her!" said Hiromi.

"No doubt about that," said Tsubasa. "She's going to be going up against Lien-Da and as we all saw last week, there's no punches she won't pull verbally. I can easily say the same for what she will most certainly try to do physically."

"This is going to be one hell of a match as Saffron tries to get payback for Julie-Su and Lien-Da make her in-ring debut!" said Hiromi. "Let's go!"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Saffron Bee (W/ Charmy Bee) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)~**_

 _ **(Dr. Dre and Ice Cube - "Natural Born Killaz")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music began to play and the lights in the stadium turned off, being replaced by red ones. Seconds later, Lien-Da and Kragok both walked out from behind the curtain and stood alongside each other on the stage. Lien-Da reached for her waist and unhatched her whip, starting to crack it multiple times on the stage and each time she did, red pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Placing the whip around her neck, Lien-Da walked down the ramp with Kragok, who went to stand in her corner. Lien-Da slid into the ring, positioning herself on her knees while striking a pose with ehr whip.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Kragok the Echidna, representing the Dark Legion, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 100 lbs., Lien-Da the Echidna!"

"Lien-Da's here for her first match in MCW and after the venomous words she said to her own sister last week and given who her opponent is in her first outing, you can almost bet that everything she's going to attempt to do in this match is going to be directly aimed at Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

"You said it better than I could partner," said Tsubasa. "And for those of us that know her, Lien-Da can be absolutely ruthless. If Saffron isn't fully on her guard and ready for anything, this could be a long night for her."

As the music stopped and the lights returned to normal, Lien-Da walked to her corner and placed her whip outside the ring near Kragok. Afterwards, she waited in her corner for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Wu-Tang Clan - "Triumph")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later both Saffron and Charmy came flying out from behind the curtain and flew around on the stage before holding each others' hands and striking a pose with one another. Afterwards, the two of them flew down the ramp and as they reached the ring, Charmy gave Saffron a quick kiss on her cheek for good luck before going to stand in her corner while Saffron flew up into the ring and landed in her corner.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Charmy Bee, representing the Chaotix, from the Golden Hive Colony, weighing in at 21 lbs., Saffron Bee!" said Aoi.

"Saffron's more than ready for this match as she tries to get some payback against Lien-Da for what she said about Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

"This is the second time we're seeing Saffron in action after she and Amy took part in the first ever MCW match," said Tsubasa. "Although Saffron came out on the losing end in that match, she's looking to turn things around with a win over Lien-Da. And how sweet would that be for her?"

"Super sweet!" Hiromi added.

As the music ended, Saffron frowned at Lien-Da, who simply brushed her off with a smirk. Seconds later, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Saffron and Lien-Da about to get it on!" said Hiromi.

Saffron and Lien-Da met in the middle of the ring and Lien-Da's dark smirk never left her face. Saffron, who remembered each and every insult that Lien-Da said about Julie-Su, immediately went on the offensive, extending her arm and attacking Lien-Da across her chest with two hard Back Chops that sent loud smacking sounds throughout the stadium.

"Saffron starts things off by lighting up Lien-Da with those chops," said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da cursed out loud as she held her chest, feeling it burning from Saffron's attacks and as she looked back at the bee, Saffron attacked her again this time with a Clothesline that knocked her down to the mat on her back.

"And she nails a Clothesline that knocked Lien-Da right down on her ass!" said Hiromi.

Kragok grit his teeth angrily as Charmy cheered Saffron on, watching as the bee dropped down to cover Lien-Da.

1

2

Lien-Da got her shoulder up off the mat, hissing as she held her burning chest once more.

"Saffron got a near fall on the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa. "I don't think even Lien-Da and Kragok saw that coming."

As Lien-Da sat up, Saffron knelt down behind her, clasping her hands under the echidna's chin and pulling backwards, locking on a Reverse Chin Lock.

"Now Saffron's got Lien-Da in a submission hold, trying to wear her down!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da grit her teeth and began to try prying Saffron's hands off her but the bee kept a tight grip on her and applied even more pressure. The referee asked Lien-Da if she wanted to give up and the echidna vehemently refused to do so. Saffron pulled back harder on Lien-Da's chin before removing her knee, pulling the echidna down to the mat and covering her.

1

Lien-Da threw Saffron off her and sat up, holding her throat and coughing.

"Lien-Da kicks out but it looks like that submission hold did its job," said Tsubasa.

Saffron rolled over to her feet, went to Lien-Da and kicked her directly in the center of her back, causing the echidna to yell out in pain from the impact. Grabbing Lien-Da by her hair, Saffron pulled her to her feet, looked to one of the corners of the ring and threw Lien-Da towards it. Lien-Da landed in the corner back first and as she looked up, she saw Saffron rushing for her. As soon as her opponent was within range, Lien-Da grabbed onto the ropes to the sides of her and lifted up her lower body, holding her knees and slamming them into Saffron's face.

"Ouch! It looked like Saffron had Lien-Da where she wanted but Lien-Da stopped her in her tracks with those knees to the face!" said Hiromi.

As the bee held her face and staggered backwards to the center of the ring, Lien-Da ran at her and drove her forearm into her face so hard it almost instantly knocked Saffron down to the mat.

"And Lien-Da sends Saffron down with a huge forearm to the mush," said Tsubasa.

Charmy winced a bit as he saw the impact Saffron landed with and a smirk appeared on Kragok's face from the outside. Lien-Da smirked at Saffron before she dropped down to cover her.

1

2

Saffron kicked out of the pin just before the third and final count.

"Lien-Da gets a near fall of her own!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da stood up off Saffron and watched as she crawled over to a side of the ring and used the ropes to pull herself back up. Waiting until Saffron turned to face her, Lien-Da ran at her, lifted up one of her legs and caught the bee in her face with a Big Boot that sent her over the top rope and down to the outside of the ring.

"Saffron just found out what Lien-Da's boot tastes like as she gets sent to the outside of the ring," said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da chuckled darkly as she saw that Saffron landed on the same side of the ring that Kragok was standing outside on and she exchanged a look with her brother. Afterwards, Kragok turned around, a sinister look present on his face as his eyes fell on Saffron.

"Oh man, this isn't good!" said Hiromi. "Look at the look on Kragok's face! What the hell's he about to do to Saffron!?"

At the sight of seeing his girlfriend in danger, Charmy immediately rushed over to the other side of the ring, standing in between the downed Saffron and Kragok, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Charmy shuts whatever Kragok had in mind down," said Tsubasa.

"Atta boy!" said Hiromi. "And now we have a face off between Charmy and Kragok! What's gonna happen here!?"

Kragok exchanged a look with Charmy before chuckling and stepping backwards from him. Charmy kept an eye on Kragok as he helped Saffron up to her feet and helped her get back into the ring before going back to the opposite side of the ring.

"Kragok backs off from Charmy and Charmy helps Saffron back into the ring, breaking the referee's count," said Tsubasa. "That was pretty intense. We'll definitely be keeping an eye on both Charmy and Kragok as this match continues."

Lien-Da frowned at Charmy, angry at his interference before looking back to Saffron, seeing her using the ropes to stand up again. Marching over to the bee, Lien-Da grabbed her hair from behind and pulled her off the ropes, proceeding to throw her down to the mat with a Mat Slam before covering her.

1

Saffron quickly kicked out.

"Saffron was able to kick out that fast after just being thrown like a rag doll to the mat by Lien-Da!" said Hiromi.

Moving some of her dreadlocks from her face, Lien-Da stood up and picked Saffron up, lifting her upside down in her arms and walking to the center of the ring, locking Saffron's legs around her head and holding her hands out in thumbs down.

"Oh man, Lien-Da's got Saffron in prime position for a Tombstone Piledriver it seems!" said Tsubasa.

Just as Lien-Da was going to execute the maneuver, Saffron used her legs to bring Lien-Da down to the mat on her head and quickly hold her down in a roll up pin.

"Oh! Saffron has Lien-Da rolled up! This could be it!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Lien-Da was just barely able to kick out.

"That was hella close," said Tsubasa. "A roll up from Saffron was almost enough to put Lien-Da away but she managed to kick out."

Both Mobians scrambled to their feet and Lien-Da ran right for Saffron, throwing a punch at her. Saffron stood her ground and avoided the punch by ducking under it, positioning herself before Lien-Da and delivering an Elbow Smash to the back of her neck.

"Big elbow by Saffron there as she avoids a punch from Lien-Da!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da stumbled down to her knees and Saffron followed up her attack by wrapping her arms around the echidna's head in a Sleeper Hold.

"And she has a Sleeper hold applied to her now," said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da slammed a fist down on the mat in frustration, angry that she fell into another submission hold and once again tried to get free, but Saffron pulled her down to the mat on her side, putting more pressure on her. Before the referee could ask if Lien-Da wanted t give up, Saffron released the hold and quickly covered Lien-Da.

1

Lien-Da quickly kicked out, holding her throat once again and coughing hard than before.

"Lien-Da kicked out again but she looks worse for wear now after that Sleeper Hold!" said Hiromi.

As Lien-Da got to her feet, Saffron did the same, backing up into the ropes, bouncing off them and running for Lien-Da. Saffron leapt over Lien-Da and landed her back on the mat underneath her, grabbing her legs and pulling her down into a Sunset Flip Pin.

"Saffron's about to roll Lien-Da up again here," said Tsubasa.

However, as Lien-Da's back hit the mat she rolled backwards, getting onto her feet and swiftly slamming both of her feet into Saffron's face with a Dropkick.

"Ixnay on the ollupray!" said Hiromi. "Lien-Da counters with one hell of a Dropkick!"

The back of Saffron's head hit the mat hard and Charmy flinched with a grimace on his face. Lien-Da sat up, saw Saffron down and out and heard Kragok call out for her to end this match. Lien-Da grinned before she crawled over onto Saffron and covered her.

1

2

Saffron broke the pin by getting her shoulder off the mat, getting a pop from Charmy and the crowd as well as a slightly shocked reaction from Lien-Da and Kragok.

"Whoa! Saffron kicked out!" said Tsubasa.

"And look at the looks on Lien-Da and Kragok's faces!" Hiromi added. "They absolutely cannot believe that just happened!"

The surprised look on Lien-Da's face was replaced by one of anger and she wanted to put an end to Saffron in the most violent way she could think of. Looking to one of the corners, Lien-Da got an idea and a twisted smile appeared on her face.

"Oh man, I don't like that look on Lien-Da's face at all," said Tsubasa.

Standing up and picking Saffron up with her, Lien-Da dragged her to one of the corners and sat the bee up on the top turnbuckle in a seated position. Lien-Da then got out of the ring onto the apron and grabbed Saffron by her throat, turning her attention to the nearby steel steps and getting a collective gasp from the crowd.

"Oh, hell no!" Hiromi exclaimed. "She is not about to do this! Lien-Da's about to try and slam Saffron down onto those steel steps from off the top turnbuckle!"

Lien-Da laughed out loud and tightened her hold on Saffron's throat but just as she was going to throw her off the turnbuckle, Saffron swung her legs around and locked them around Lien-Da's head, surprising her.

"Look at Saffron! She's fighting back!" said Tsubasa.

Keeping a hold of Lien-Da's arm on her throat, Saffron fell off the turnbuckle into the ring and used the momentum to bring Lien-Da up and over off the apron and back into the ring on her head with a Hurricarana, quickly covering her afterwards.

"Nice move by Saffron and she has Lien-Da covered!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Lien-Da kicked out and the crowd, as well as Charmy, let out a collective "Aww!"

"I can't lie, I thought Saffron had Lien-Da beat there!" said Tsubasa.

"Same here!" said Hiromi. "But I think the biggest story here is that Saffron escaped getting slammed on the steps from that height by Lien-Da! That was a close call!"

Kragok narrowed his eyes clenched his fists a bit as he saw Saffron stand up, pick Lien-Da up with her and attempt to throw her across the ring but Lien-Da grabbed Saffron's arm and twisted it a couple times.

"Saffron's arm is in a real bad spot here and I think it's only about to get worse for her," said Tsubasa.

Saffron screamed out as she felt her arm being twisted and before long Lien-Da dragged her over to one of the corners. Lien-Da climbed up the corner to the top turnbuckle, keeping a hold of Saffrom's arm with one hand and walking onto the ropes, demonstrating excellent balance on them before leaping off and slamming her free arm directly onto the bee's back, knocking her down to the mat on her front.

"What a move by Lien-Da and what balance she just showed off, walking on the ropes like that!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da pushed Saffron over onto her back and covered her, hooking one of her legs in the process.

1

2

Saffron was able to kick out again, getting a loud pop from the crowd and cheers from Charmy.

"Another near fall for Lien-Da!" said Tsubasa. "That may have very well been the closest of the whole match!"

At that moment, it seemed as if something snapped in Lien-Da and she slammed a hand on the mat before standing up, picking Saffron up with her and standing behind her, grabbing the bee's arms and trapping them behind her back. Lien-Da then exchanged a look with Kragok, yelling out to him.

"What the hell!? Lien-Da's calling for Kragok! And she has Saffron trapped!" said Hiromi.

The male echidna's eyes turned into sadistic slits as he grabbed the ring ropes and stood up on the apron as Lien-Da brought Saffron over to him.

"What the hell are these two doing!?" Tsubasa excliamed.

"Lien-Da's bringing Saffron to Kragok so he can attack her, that's what they're doing!" said Hiromi.

The referee intervened, telling Kragok not to attack Saffron but the echidna ignored his orders and made a move to enter the ring. However, Charmy had rushed over to Kragok outside the ring and pulled him by one of his legs off the apron and down to the outside where he began to attack him, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Charmy gets into the fray, pulling Kragok off the apron and he's all over him on the outside!" said Tsubasa.

"Damn right!" said Hiromi. "Ain't no way he's gonna let any guy put his hands on his woman and now he's giving Kragok what for!"

Lien-Da cursed before releasing Saffron and moving to the ropes to go out after Charmy but Saffron grabbed her arm and pulled her back to her, bending her over and locking an arm around her head, getting even louder cheers from the crowd.

"Lien-Da took her eyes off Saffron for just a second and that might come back to haunt her as Saffron has her in position for perhaps the Swarm!" said Tsubasa.

Saffron was about to lift Lien-Da upside down in the Suplex position before suddenly, Lien-Da countered and instead hoisted Saffron up in the aforementioned position before flipping Saffron's body until she was in a seated position on Lien-Da's shoulders, getting gasps from the crowd.

"Holy crap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Did you see that!?"

Lien-Da walked to the center of the ring where she grabbed Saffron's hips, lifting her up even higher above her before slamming her down to the mat on her back with the Grandmaster, completely laying Saffron out from the impact.

"Lien-Da with a huge counter and she nails Saffron with the Grandmaster!" said Tsubasa.

"That had to be one of the sickest counters I've ever seen!" said Hiromi. "How in the hell did she do that!?"

Lien-Da looked down at Saffron's motionless body, laughing out loud before covering her.

"There's the cover!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Its over! Lien-Da gets the win over Saffron!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Dr. Dre and Ice Cube - "Natural Born Killaz")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Lien-Da the Echidna!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the arena as the winner was announced. Lien-Da stood up off Saffron and the referee went to hold her arm up but she snatched her arm away and held it up herself.

"Lien-Da gets the win over Saffron after one of the most insane counters we've ever seen!" said Hiromi.

"That just goes to show that all it takes is just one moment for a match to turn around in your opponent's favor," said Tsubasa.

Looking to the outside of the ring, she saw that Kragok had gotten the upper hand over Charmy and had thrown him into the ring.

"Oh man! Charmy and Kragok are still going at it but it looks like Charmy's gotten the worse for wear in that fight!" said Hiromi. "And now he's down and out in the ring alongside Saffron!"

Lien-Da watched as both bees lay before her and her lips curled up in a dark smirk.

"Oh no, Lien-Da's got that look on her face again," said Tsubasa.

Walking over to her corner, she picked up her whip and walked back over to the bees, who Kragok had held down and she began to whip both of them across their backs multiple times, causing them to yell out in pain.

"Oh my God!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Lien-Da's attacking Charmy and Saffron with her whip! What the hell is she doing this for and what's she trying to prove!?"

At that moment, two figures came running out from behind the curtain and down to the ring.

"Hey, look there!" said Tsubasa.

The crowd erupted in cheers as they recognized them as Knuckles and Julie-Su. Lien-Da and Kragok noticed Knuckles and Julie-Su coming down the ramp and both of them swiftly got out of the ring just as they entered it.

"It's Knuckles and Julie-Su!" said Hiromi. "Coming out here to put a stop to Lien-Da's vicious attack!"

"And both Lien-Da and Kragok have gotten the hell out of dodge!" Tsubasa added. "But the damage has definitely been done! Charmy and Saffron are in a real bad way after that attack from Lien-Da and her whip!"

Knuckles and Julie-Su immediately went to check on Charmy and Saffron as Lien-Da and Kragok laughed darkly, backing up the ramp but not before Lien-Da picked up a microphone from ringside.

Man, oh man this is a tough sight to see!" said Hiromi. "Charmy and Saffron took one hell of a beating!"

"And it looks like we're about to hear from their assailant," said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da twirled the microphone with her hand as she and Kragok stood on the stage before holding it to her lips and speaking."Poor little Julie-Su. What's wrong? Sad that your little friends there got hurt? Or are you angry that once again you couldn't do anything to prevent them from ending up the way they did? Must really suck, huh?"

Seeing her friends in pain as well as hearing her sister's disgusting remarks, Julie-Su stormed to the outside of the ring, snatched a microphone of her own and reentered the ring, holding the microphone to her lips and he eyes burning with rage. "How could you!? How could you do this to them!? If you have an issue with me, why take it out on my friends!? They did nothing to you!"

"That's where you're wrong," said Lien-Da, pointing down the ramp into the ring at Charmy and Saffron. "They disgusted me and made me sick simply by being associated with you. A pathetic and weak echidna who in my opinion should never even have been. But trust me, what happened to your little friends there is nothing compared to what the two of us have endured from the moment you were born. Always looked down upon and thought as if we were just second fiddles to you." She chuckled under her breath. "How wrong everyone was that thought that. Because as it stands now, we're the superior ones and you're nothing but that same weak little girl you always have been."

Julie-Su's hand clenched into a fist as she held the microphone tighter. "I can't believe you've gone to this low, going after my friends just to get to me. And you think that I'm weak? You both have no idea how wrong you are and I am through with the two of you trying to control me and make my life hell. If you think I'm so weak Lien-Da then face me straight up."

That caught everyone's attention.

"Is Julie-Su saying what I think she is?" Tsubasa asked.

"That's right Lien-Da," Julie-Su continued, walking to the ropes and leaning on them, looking directly up the ramp at her siblings, specifically Lien-Da. "I challenge you, right here and now to a match to put this whole thing between us to an end once and for all. If you think I'm weak then step up and put me down, if you can. But believe me when I tell you, I will give you everything I have and will make you pay for every single thing you've done and said against not only me and my friends, but everyone who has been on the receiving end of your vile ways."

The crowd popped as Lien-Da and Kragok's faces both turned into incredulous frowns.

"Julie-Su just challenged Lien-Da to a match!" said Hiromi. "What's her response to this challenge going to be!?"

Lien-Da was silent for a bit longer before chuckling once more. "You're actually challenging me? You're either really brave or very stupid." She tapped her chin a few times in thought. "But the mere thought of finally putting you under my heel and showing you your place in this world is far too intriguing to pass up. I accept."

The crowd popped at hearing Lien-Da accept the challenge.

"Lien-Da said yes!" said Tsubasa. "We're going to see her and Julie-Su square up!"

"But I have a proposition for you," Lien-Da continued, silencing everyone and getting their attention, including Julie-Su.

"What proposition?" the younger echidna asked.

"Instead of us having a match right now..." Lien-Da began. "I'd much rather have and enjoy the pleasure of taking you down on a much larger stage like say...'Locked and Loaded?'"

Another pop came from the crowd, as well as some gasps here and there.

"Lien-Da wants to face Julie-Su at our upcoming first pay-per-view event!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da's dark smirk appeared on her face as she waited for her sister to respond. "So, what's it going to be?"

It took Julie-Su no time at all to even think on the offer. "You're on."

"There it is!" said Hiromi as the crowd cheered. "Julie-Su and Lien-Da will face each other at 'Locked and Loaded!'"

Lien-Da continued to smirk as she felt Kragok reach over and take the microphone from her, beginning to speak to his younger sister. "You just made a very dire mistake, one that I will cannot wait to see up close and personal."

Julie-Su frowned at her brother and was just about to respond when Knuckles gently took a hold of the wrist of the arm she was holding the microphone and held it to his lips. "Don't get too ahead of yourself. You're not the only one who'll be at ringside. So will I."

Lien-Da narrowed her eyes at Knuckles before speaking once more. "It matters not." She turned her attention to Julie-Su, anticipation growing within her. "This has been a long time coming and in just a few more days you will finally know your place in this world and know that you will forever be nothing more than a nobody."

"For once we agree on something," Julie-Su answered, the same feeling building within her as well. "This has been a long time coming and I look forward to finally giving you what you deserve as well as getting revenge for each and every single person you've wronged."

Lien-Da laughed under her breath again before lowering the microphone, exchanging one last look with Julie-Su and taking her leave from ringside with Kragok, leaving Julie-Su and Knuckles to continue checking on Charmy and Saffron.

"Ladies and gentlemen, a huge match has just had a challenge issued and accepted to take place at 'Locked and Loaded,'" said Tsubasa. "In a match that has been years in the making, we're going to see Julie-Su and Lien-Da go one on one with each other."

"Who would've thought we're going to see those two take each other on here in MCW of all places!" said Hiromi. "But hey, I can think of no better place for those two to settle their long-standing sibling rivalry than at our inaugural pay-per-view event!"

"Add in the fact that Knuckles and Kragok are going to be in their corners and who knows what'll happen," said Tsubasa. "The one thing we do know is that is a grudge match unlike any other and it's a complete understatement that those sisters are going to beat the absolute hell out of each other come 'Locked and Loaded.'"

"If they can even wait that long!" said Hiromi. "After what Lien-Da just did here, I think this just made Julie-Su want to get at her even more! Only time will tell as we etch closer to 'Locked and Loaded' which got even more loaded with this match taking place there!"

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

Yuki was standing in the backstage area holding her microphone. "Hey guys, Yuki here and please welcome my guest at this time, Speedy!"

Speedy crossed his arms as he stood beside Yuki, a frown present on his face.

"Now Speedy, it goes without saying that this whole thing with you and Tails is beyond personal but tonight you're finding yourself going one on one with the Chaotix's Mighty the Armadillo," said Yuki. "Got anything to say concerning your match?"

Speedy rolled his eyes before answering her question. "What I have to say is the same as it always is. I'm going to go out there, I'm going to fight, I'm going to win, simple as that. That armadillo is little more than a speed bump because after I get done with him, that little two tailed punk is next. He'd better not think for a second that I've forgotten about him sticking his nose in my match against Sonic last night. I'm going to make him regret and pay for making a fool out of me and costing me my first match."

Speedy was going to continue speaking until he looked to the side and narrowed his eyes. Yuki looked over as well and saw Ray walking up to them. "Oh Ray!"

The squirrel acknowledged Yuki by nodding his head at her. "Excuse me for interrupting." He then turned his attention to Speedy. "It's funny you mentioned not forgetting about things because I haven't forgotten about what you did to me. Regardless of what happens with you and my brother, as well as with you and Tails, you and I have unfinished business."

A look of disgust appeared on Speedy's face as he stood almost nose to nose with Ray. "Tails isn't the only one that decided to get involved in my business. You're damn right we have unfinished business. And one way or another, I'm going to finish it and put you in your place."

Speedy and Ray continued to glare at each other a bit longer before the bird began to take his leave, heading towards the ring for his upcoming match with Mighty. Ray and Yuki both watched him until he was out of sight.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Pretty heated confrontation between Ray and Speedy!" said Hiromi. "Oh yeah, Ray's definitely got a point! He and Speedy do have a beef with each other that goes back to the match they had against each other two weeks ago when Speedy disrespected Ray after he had already beaten him!"

"True that and this upcoming match is a direct result of what Speedy did to Ray," said Tsubasa. "We're about to see Speedy go one on one with Mighty. This should be a good one so let's get into it."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Mighty the Armadillo (W/ Matilda the Armadillo) VS. Speedy~**_

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd and a few seconds later Speedy walked out from behind the curtain, a smirk on his face. He walked down the ramp and leapt through the ropes into the ring where he made his was over to his corner, climbed to the middle turnbuckle and looked out at the booing fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Battle Bird Armada, from Cocoa Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Speedy!"

"You got to think that Speedy's going into this match something to prove!" said Hiromi. "After coming out on the losing end last week against Sonic, he's itching to get a win against Mighty!"

"We saw the intensity in his words and body language in that interview," said Tsubasa. "You just know that the fact he lost in the fashion he did is eating away at him and he wants to make an example out of Mighty."

As the music ended, Speedy went to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Ludacris - "Roll Out")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later both Mighty and Matilda walked out onto the stage. The two of them shared a look, nodded to one another and rolled up into balls, shooting down the ramp. Mighty bounced off the floor up into the ring and uncurled his body, standing in the center of the ring as Matilda rolled to his corner, uncurling and standing there, applauding her brother.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Matilda the Armadillo, representing the Chaotix, from Mercia, weighing in at 105 lbs., Mighty the Armadillo!" said Aoi.

"Wow, what a reaction for Mighty!" said Hiromi. "Everyone's excited to see him make his in-ring debut!"

"Mighty's one of the strongest Mobians on the planet," said Tsubasa. "We're almost guaranteed to see him putting that strength to good use in this match as he's out for blood, wanting payback for what Speedy's done to his and Matilda's brother Ray."

As the music stopped, Mighty backed to his corner while his eyes fell on Speedy. He wanted badly to go after him then and there but held himself back. Speedy cockily scoffed at the armadillo just as the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Alrighty, let's do this!" said Hiromi. "Mighty and Speedy, one on one!"

As the match began, Mighty and Speedy met each other in the middle of the ring in a lockup. Not wasting any time, Mighty gripped Speedy tightly before demonstrating his strength and throwing him down to the mat backwards.

"Knew it wouldn't take long for Mighty to use his strength to his advantage," said Tsubasa.

Speedy rolled backwards to a seated position in the corner, looking up at Mighty with a slight look of surprise as the armadillo glared at him.

"And look at Speedy! He can't believe that just happened!" said Hiromi. "He'd better realize real quick who he's in there with! Mighty's not playing games!"

Glaring back, Speedy shot up to his feet and ran at Mighty, who met him halfway and clobbered him with a Clothesline so hard it made him flip backwards on the mat.

"Speedy runs right into a huge Clothesline from Mighty," said Tsubasa.

Matilda applauded her brother while the crowd cheered and Mighty kicked Speedy over onto his back and covered him.

1

Speedy kicked out of the pin.

"A quick kick out from Speedy!" said Hiromi.

Mighty got to his feet, pulled Speedy up one of his arms and threw him across the ring into one of the corners. As Speedy's back hit the turnbuckle, Mighty rushed right at him, driving his shoulder into the bird's midsection as hard as he could.

"If that didn't knock the air out of Speedy, I don't know what will," said Tsubasa. "Mighty crashed into him like a freight train running over cars stuck on the tracks."

Speedy coughed violently in the corner before Mighty threw him out of it to the mat and covered him.

1

Speedy was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"The ropes help save Speedy on that one!" said Hiromi.

Mighty stood up and kicked Speedy's hand off the rope before pulling him up by his head, delivering a kick to his stomach afterwards. As Speedy doubled over, Mighty wrapped an arm around his head and landed a knee to his gut before twisting Speedy's body around and slamming him down to the mat on the back of his neck with a Super Neckbreaker, spinning his body around and covering him immediately afterwards.

"Oh snap, Mighty hits one hell of a Neckbreaker on Speedy and has him covered," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Speedy got his shoulder off the mat barely.

"Whoo, was that close or what!?" said Hiromi. "I thought for sure Mighty had him on that! That Neckbreaker was nasty!"

Mighty got to his feet, pulling Speedy up once again and leading him to one of the corners of the ring, slamming his face into the top turnbuckle before lifting him upside down in his arms and hooking his legs onto the steel post behind the turnbuckle.

"Uh oh, now Mighty has Speedy upside down in the corner," said Tsubasa.

As Speedy was upside down and helpless in the corner, Mighty began to slam his foot repeatedly into his stomach, chest and face, buckling him with each and every kick.

"And that's not a thing he can do except eat all of those kicks!" said Hiromi.

One final kick later, Mighty unhooked Speedy's legs and the bird dropped down onto his front, being pulled to the middle of the ring by Mighty and covered.

1

2

Speedy was able to kick out of the pin, grimacing after he did so.

"Speedy was able to kick out even after being on the receiving end of those vicious kicks in the corner," said Tsubasa.

"Just barely though!" said Hiromi. "I've got to say it - Mighty's been straight up dominating him from jump! Speedy's got to do something to turn this around!"

Staying on the mat with his opponent, Mighty grabbed one of Speedy's legs and applied a Leg Lock on him.

"Now Speedy's caught in a Leg Lock submission hold from Mighty," said Tsubasa. "All this is going to do is wear him down even further."

The bird immediately felt pain shoot through his leg and started trying to break the submission but Mighty kept him grounded and applied more pressure to him. The referee asked Speedy if he wanted to give up and instead of responding, the bird began to pull himself towards the ropes, surprising everyone.

"Look at that!" said Hiromi. "After the beating Speedy's taking, he's managing to pull Mighty along with him as he's trying to get to the ropes to break the submission!"

Despite Speedy trying to get to the ropes, Mighty kept the hold on tightly. Gritting his teeth, Speedy pulled himself closer to the ropes until he was barely able to get his hand on them.

"And he actually managed to make it," said Tsubasa. "Got to give it to him, that was impressive."

Releasing the Leg Lock, Mighty stood up and backed away from Speedy, watching as the bird slowly used the ropes to stand up. Once he saw Speedy was up, Mighty went back on the attack and grabbed his opponent by his head, but Speedy fought back with repeated elbow shots to Mighty's stomach and sides.

"Speedy's starting to get some offense going!" said Hiromi.

Staggered from the shots, Mighty backed away from Speedy and the bird went on the attack, going to Mighty as fast as he was able to, locking an arm around his neck and lifting him upside down in the air above him before dropping down to his back, bringing Mighty down with him and hitting a Suplex.

"Speedy nails a big Suplex," said Tsubasa. "That was his first big offensive maneuver in this match."

Mighty arched his back and Speedy rolled over onto him in a pin.

1

2

Mighty got his shoulder off the mat.

"And Speedy got a near fall off that!" said Hiromi.

Speedy stood up and he glared down at Mighty before landing hard kicks down onto his chest before picking him up, backing him into the ropes and throwing him across the ring. However, Mighty reversed the attempt and sent Speedy into the adjacent ropes.

"Mighty counters and sends Speedy flying across the ring," said Tsubasa.

As Speedy bounced off the ropes and came back at Mighty, the armadillo bent over to propel him but Speedy stopped in front of him, grabbed his head and slammed his face down into his knee, knocking Mighty backwards onto the mat.

"Ooo, a huge Knee Smash right to Mighty's face!" said Hiromi.

Matilda covered her mouth a bit in shock as she saw her brother lay prone on the mat and Speedy laughed at him before dropping down to cover him.

1

2

Just before the count of three, Mighty got his shoulder up, getting another pop from the crowd and cheers from Matilda.

"That was another big near fall from Speedy," said Tsubasa. "How quickly things can turn around. All it took was those few big maneuvers from Speedy and now he's in control."

Speedy grabbed at his head in frustration and slammed his hand down on the mat before grabbing Mighty and dragging him over close to one of the corner and landed a kick down to his chest to keep him grounded. As Mighty clutched his chest, Speedy went to the turnbuckle and climbed to the top of it, facing away from the crowd and holding his arms out to the side.

"Speedy's made his way up to the top turnbuckle with Mighty down and out right behind him!" said Hiromi.

"And look at the position," said Tsubasa. "He's going for the Kukku Splash. He's not wasting any time and is looking to put Mighty away."

Just as Speedy was going to execute the Kukku Splash, the crowd began to cheer loudly as they saw a figure walk out onto the stage.

"Hey, what's up with the crowd!?" Hiromi asked. "They're going nuts right now!"

Speedy looked up the stage and he grit his teeth angrily as he saw Tails walking down the ramp.

"That's why! It's Tails!" said Tsubasa.

"And oh man, he's making his way down the ramp with a look of purpose on his face!" said Hiromi.

Ignoring Mighty, Speedy leapt off the turnbuckle to the outside, walking to base of the ramp and awaiting Tails, motioning as if trying to egg him on.

"Speedy's on the outside of the ring and he looks like he's ready for a fight," said Tsubasa. "Let's not forget that Tails, along with Ray, were apart of the reason why Speedy lost that match against Sonic last week."

"And you can bet your ass that Speedy hasn't forgotten that!" said Hiromi. "But I have to question this because Speedy's in the middle of a match! With him outside the ring, he better be careful not to get counted out!"

Tails narrowed his eyes at the bird and continued down the ramp until he was face to face with him. All the while, the referee had been counting Speedy out and by this point had reached five.

"This is one hell of an intense face off," said Tsubasa. "But you called it partner, the referee is right in the middle of counting Speedy out."

"I don't think he even cares right now!" said Hiromi. "The moment he saw Tails, I think that's the only thing that matters to him!"

Matilda watched the two Mobians in their face off until she noticed Tails give her a slight look and then motion to the ring.

"Did you see that little glance that Tails just gave Matilda?" Tsubasa asked.

"I sure did!" said Hiromi. "What was that about?"

Matilda followed his gaze, saw the referee counting and understood what Tails was telling her. Giving the fox a nod, Matilda got up onto the apron and made a move as if she were going to enter the ring.

"Matilda's trying to get in the ring!" said Tsubasa.

"What in the world is that girl doing!?" Hiromi asked.

The referee saw her and went to stop her, interrupting the count. Speedy glared at Tails, clenched his fist and threw a punch at him. Tails ducked underneath the kick and retaliated with a kick to the side of Speedy's head that knocked him for a loop.

"Oh! Speedy tried to attack Tails but wound up getting a really hard kick to his head for his torubles!" said Tsubasa.

Acting quickly, Tails grabbed Speedy and threw him back into the ring. At the same time, Matilda got off the apron.

"Oh, I get it!" said Hiromi. "Matilda was distracting the referee so that he wouldn't see Tails attacking Speedy!"

Speedy staggered his way back to his feet and as he did, Mighty had recovered and saw his opponent's guard down.

"Oh man, in the midst of all this Mighty's back up on his feet!" said Tsubasa.

Going to Speedy, Mighty turned him to face him, wrapped his arm around his head and hoisted him upside down in the air above him.

"Mighty's got Speedy upside up above him!" said Hiromi.

Demonstrating his strength, Mighty walked to the center of the ring and kept Speedy up high above him for several more seconds, getting a pop from the crowd as well as many of them counting the seconds of how long he was keeping Speedy up.

"Are you kidding me right now!?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Look at the crazy strength Mighty's showing right here!" said Hiromi. "This is insane! Just how much longer is he going to hold Speedy up like that!?"

At around the count of twenty, Mighty pulled Speedy down and slammed him down to the mat with a Powerslam, hitting the Order and immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Mighty just drilled Speedy with the Order!" said Tsubasa.

"The impact of that maneuver was crazy!" said Hiromi. "And he has him pinned!"

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"That's it!" said Hiromi. "Mighty has beaten Speedy!"

 _ **(Ludacris - "Roll Out")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Mighty the Armadillo!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Tails smirked as he watched Mighty stand and the referee hold his arm up in victory.

"Mighty gets the win over Speedy after an assist from both Matilda and Tails!" said Hiromi.

"He was dominant at the start of the match and managed to overcome a late match surge from Speedy and wound up getting his first victory here in MCW," said Tsubasa. "But you already know that Speedy has got to be seething about this one."

Matilda applauded her brother before entering the ring, going to him and leaping into his arms, hugging him. Mighty chuckled and hugged his sister back, twirling her around before setting her down on her feet and the two of them took their leave from the ring. Mighty turned his attention to Tails, who smiled and held his hand out to him. Returning the smile, Mighty took the fox's hand in his own and shook it. Matilda thanked Tails as well and as the three of them began to make their way up the ramp, Speedy recovered in the ring and turned over onto his stomach, looking up the ramp and a look of pure anger and fury appearing on his face as he saw Tails alongside Mighty and Maltilda as the armadillo celebrated his victory over him on the stage.

"Yep, you called it partner!" said Hiromi. "Look at the look on Speedy's face right now!"

"This makes it a second time that Speedy has been on the losing side in a match directly because of Tails," said Tsubasa. "This whole situation between them is going to reach a boiling point before too long and when it gets to that point, who knows what's going to happen."

"I have a feeling that what we just saw may have pushed it to that point!" said Hiromi.

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Setsuna had just seen the conclusion of the previous match from the couch in his office and slouched back into the cushions, stretching out his body."What a night it's been so far," he said, relaxing his body after the stretch. "Seen a lot of crazy things go down, including that challenge from Julie-Su to Lien-Da for a match at 'Locked and Loaded.'"

He placed his hands behind his head and crossed one leg over the other. "For anyone that knows both of them as well as their history, it goes without saying that this has been a long time coming and what better place for those two to settle their issues with one another than at our inaugural pay-per-view event coming up. That'll definitely be a match that many will be looking forward to, myself included."

A thoughtful look appeared on his face then. "But that's not for a couple more weeks. What about next week?" A smirk replaced the thoughtful expression on his face. "Well, I have an idea for a match that will be something of a preview for that match as well as one that both Julie-Su and Lien-Da will want to pay attention to. Therefore, next week in that very ring we shall see Knuckles the Echidna go one on one with Kragok the Echidna."

Setsuna propped both of his legs up on the couch, a proud smile appearing on his face after his announcement. "After all that's transpired between the Chaotix and the Dark Legion, who knows what'll happen in that one. What I do know is that we all will bear witness to it."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Whoa! What a blockbuster match we just heard announced for next week!" said Hiromi. "On our final night of action before 'Locked and Loaded' we're going to see Knuckles and Kragok go one on one with each other!"

"That's really huge and definitely holds implications for the 'Locked and Loaded' match between Julie-Su and Lien-Da," said Tsubasa. "Both Knuckles and Kragok are going to be out to get momentum going for either Julie-Su or Lien-Da."

"Not to mention trying to beat the absolute hell out of each other!" Hiromi added. "The final week before 'Locked and Loaded' is already shaping up to be one hell of a night!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Cassia and Clove were walking down the hallway until two figures caught their attention coming from the opposite direction. Looking ahead, the sisters saw Lyco and Leeta coming their way until the wolves came to a stop just in front of them.

"Cassia. Clove," said Lyco, acknowledging the pronghorns.

"Lyco. Leeta," Clove replied.

"It's fortunate that our paths crossed ways," said Leeta, placing a hand on her hip. "We were just talking about you two."

Cassia raised an eyebrow. "Were you now? What about us were you talking about, may I ask?"

"We both saw your match against Liu and Li last week," said Lyco. "And we have to say, we were both impressed by your performances. Very well earned victory."

The pronghorns exchanged looks with one another before looking back to the wolves and nodding their heads. "Thanks," said Clove. "It was our first match and we wanted to show that we both have what it takes to success here, especially after all we have been through."

"We know of your history," said Leeta. "And the same can be said for ourselves. It's taken a lot of hard work and dedication for our tribe to regain its prominence."

Cassia nodded her head. "It shows. Your match against Mari-An and Thorn is proof of that."

Lyco nodded in response before a thoughtful look appeared on her face. "I'm curious."

The pronghorns raised their eyebrows once again. "About?" Cassia asked.

A smirk then appeared on Lyco's face. "About how one of us would fare in a match against one of you."

Clove and Cassia exchanged looks with each other again before a smirk appeared on the older pronghorn's face as well. "It's funny you say that," she said. "Because the same thought crossed my mind."

"Well then, what do you say we find an answer to that question?" Lyco asked, looking to Clove. "How does you and I next week in a one on one match sound?"

"Perfect," Clove answered, holding her hand out to Lyco. "I'm looking forward to the challenge."

Lyco placed her hand in Clove's, the two of them shaking hands. "As am I."

Cassia placed a hand of support on Clove's shoulder. "I'll be there to support you sister." She looked over to Leeta, seeing her doing the same for Lyco. "And I expect you to be there as well?"

Leeta nodded her head. "Of course, to do the same as you."

The sister duos looked at each other a bit longer, determination written on their faces before Lyco and Clove took their hands back and the wolves continued on their way down the hallway. Clove and Cassia watched them until they were out of sight before they walked in the opposite direction.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Now that should be a really interesting match!" said Hiromi. "Lyco just threw out a challenge to Clove for a one on one match next week that she accepted and we'll see those two square off on our last night of action before 'Locked and Loaded!'"

"Both of them definitely impressed the lot of us in their respective Tag Team matches alongside their sisters," said Tsubasa. "But this time, we'll see how they do on their own as they take on each other in their first Singles match. Definitely one to look forward to."

"Speaking of matches to look forward to, let's get into our next match of the night!" said Hiromi. "A Tag Team match where we're going to see if the Witchcarters are all talk, no action or if they can actually beat the Babylon Rogues! Let's get into it!"

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Witchcarters (Falke Wulf and Bearenger the Grizzly) (W/ Carrotia the Rabbit and Wendy Nagus)~**_

 _ **(The Trews - "I Can't Stop Laughing")**_

Boos filled the stadium as the music played and moments later all three members of the Witchcarters walked out onto the stage along with Wendy Nagus. Carrotia had a dreamy look present on her face as she and Wendy led Falke and Bearenger down the ramp, Falke who couldn't stop laughing and Bearenger looking as if he was ready to tear someone or something in half. As Carrotia and Wendy reached the ring, Wendy ordered Falke and Bearenger into the ring, which they did as she and Carrotia went to stand in their corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Carrotia the Rabbit and Wendy Nagus, representing the Witchcarters, Falke Wulf and Bearenger the Grizzly!"

"Now there's the Witchcarters we've come to know and loathe!" said Hiromi. "They're so unpredictable there's no telling what we could see them pull in this match!"

"With Falke and his constant laughing and Bearenger's complete hostile and violent nature, these two could prove to be a handful for the Babylon Rogues in their in-ring debut," said Tsubasa.

As the music stopped, Falke and Bearenger went to their corner, waiting for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Runblebee - "Catch Me If You Can")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play through the loudspeakers, the sounds of engines revving being heard. Everyone turned their attention to the stage, all three members of the Babylon Rogues came flying out from behind the curtain on their Extreme Gear. They flew down the ramp and circled the ring a few times before they came to a stop at one of the corners of the ring. Dismounting their gear, Jet and Storm proceeded to get into the ring while Wave stood on the outside near the corner.

"And the opponents, being accompanied by Wave the Swallow, representing the Babylon Rogues, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!" said Aoi.

"Alrighty, now that we have all present and accounted for its time to see which of these two teams will come out on top!" said Hiromi.

As the music stopped, Jet and Storm went to their corner and it was decided that Jet and Falke would begin the match. After Storm and Bearenger got out of the ring and onto the apron and making sure Jet and Falke were ready to go, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Time for the Babylon Rogues and the Witchcarters to get it on!" said Hiromi.

As the match began, Falke rushed right for Jet, laughing still. Standing his ground, Jet waited until Falke was about to make contact with him before sidestepping him, grabbing his head and throwing him through the ropes to the outside of the ring.

"Whoa! Falke started this thing out going right foe Jet but he gets sent to the outside of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Falke landed on his knees and quickly stood up and faced the ring. As he did, his eyes widened as he saw Jet rushing for the side of the ring he was outside on and leap clear over the top rope, performing affront flip in midair and crashing down onto him, brining him down to the floor.

"What a move from Jet as he brings Falke down with that Diving Senton," said Tsubasa. "Some serious hangtime he got on that one."

The crowd popped and Storm and Wave cheered for Jet as the hawk got to his feet and cockily held his arms out, playing to the crowd. Turning his attention back to Falke, Jet picked him up off the mat and threw him back into the ring, following him in and covering him.

1

2

Falke got his shoulder off the mat.

"Jet gets a near fall on the first pin attempt of the match!" said Hiromi.

Standing up, Jet landed a few kicks down to Falke before pulling him to the center of the ring. Afterwards, he backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran back for the wolf, leaping up above him, performing another front flip and slamming down onto him back first with a Flipping Splash.

"Jet keeps on the offensive with another Senton," said Tsubasa.

Falke grit his teeth in pain, still laughing through it as he found himself being covered.

1

Flake kicked out, holding his chest and his shoulders heaving from his laughing.

"Falke kicsk out but man look at him!" said Hiromi. "With his constant laughing its hard to tell if he's in pain or if he's actually enjoying this!"

Wendy yelled out instructions to Falke from ringside, yelling for him to get his act together as Jet grabbed his arm and picked him up to his feet. Tightening his grip on Falke's arm, Jet backed the wolf into the ropes and sent him across the ring to the other side. As Falke bounced off the ropes and went back at jet, he took him by surprise by slamming his elbow as hard as he could into the hawk's face, knocking him down to the mat on his back.

"Falke nails a big elbow that sends Jet down!" said Hiromi.

Storm and Wave both winced from the impact of Jet hitting the mat while Carrotia cheered from the opposing corner. Falke couldn't help but let more laughs sneak through his lips before covering Jet.

1

2

Jet kicked out, holding his throbbing face.

"This time Falke is the one who gets the near fall," said Tsubasa.

Keeping Jet grounded, Falke positioned him on his stomach, sat on his back and grabbed a hold of one of his legs, locking on a Single Leg Crab.

"Submission hold by Falke here!" said Hiromi. "Pretty smart as that will take away the speedy advantage that Jet has on him!"

Jet clenched his fists as he felt Falke pulling his leg back, his foot dangerously close to his head and the wolf laughing like a crazed animal.

"Look at the angle of Jet's leg," said Tsubasa. "It's almost touching his head. That's really nasty."

"And Falke is enjoying every second of it!" Hiromi added. "Just look at him! He's like a little kid in a candy store!"

The referee asked Jet if he wanted to give up but before he could answer, Falke applied even more pressure to him, causing Jet to yell out loud in intense pain.

"Yikes, even more pressure being put on by Falke," said Tsubasa. "He might break Jet in two here."

Wendy had a look of approval on her face as Carrotia continued to cheer for her teammate until Falke released the hold and covered Jet.

1

Jet broke the pin by getting his shoulder up as quickly as he could.

"Falke only gets a one count but you have to wonder what long term affects that submission hold is gonna have on Jet as this match continues!" said Hiromi.

Falke stood up, picked Jet up to his feet and threw him across the ring into one of the empty corners. As Jet hit the corner back first and looked up, he saw Falke making a beeline for him. Just as he reached him, Jet leapt out of the corner at Falke's legs and rolled him up into a pin, putting all of his weight down on him.

"Jet's got a roll up on Falke out of nowhere," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Falke kicked out just before the third and final count.

"Oh! That was so close!" said Hiromi.

Jet was propelled a bit from the kick out to his corner and as he looked up at Storm, the albatross has his hand out, asking for a tag. Jet nodded to his partner and tagged him into the mat.

"And here comes the powerhouse Storm," said Tsubasa.

The crowd popped and Wave clapped her hands as Storm entered the ring and Jet exited out onto the apron. Watching as Falke slowly got to his feet, Storm waited for the wolf to turn to him and after he did, he ran at him, leapt in the air and swung his foot at his head, connecting with his heel to the jaw of Falke with a Spinning Heel Kick, knocking him down to the mat on his back.

"Storm busting out a spinning Heel Kick! Very nice!" said Hiromi.

Storm landed on his side after the attack and went to Falke, covering him.

1

Bearenger entered the ring and broke up the pin with a violent kick to the back of Storm's head.

"Good grief, did you see that kick!?" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Did I ever!" Hiromi answered. "It was almost like he was trying to kick Storm's brain out of his head!"

As Storm held his head and rolled of Falke, Bearenger grabbed Falke's wrist, dragged him to their corner and got out onto the apron, reaching in and tagging himself into the match.

"Bearenger tagged himself in and oh man he's got a look of kill on his face right now," said Tsubasa.

Reentering the ring, Bearenger pushed Falke out of the ring before turning to look at Storm, his eyes glaring evilly at him. Going to the albatross, Bearenger grabbed his head and savagely pulled him to his feet, revving his arm back before slamming it into Storm's neck with a monstrous Clothesline that sent the massive bird back down to the mat.

"Holy Sweet Mobius, what a Clothesline that was!" said Hiromi. "I'll be surprised if Storm is still conscious after that!"

Storm held his throat and found himself being covered by Bearenger.

1

2

Storm got his shoulder off the mat.

"A near fall for Bearenger after that Clothesline," said Tsubasa.

Bearenger growled before standing up and landing multiple kicks down onto Storm's body before kneeling down, grabbing the bird's head and repeatedly slamming it into the mat.

"Oh man, the ferocity of Bearenger is off the page!" said Hiromi.

Storm tried to get free but Bearenger was relentless with his assault and continued to viciously attack him. The referee began to count Bearenger out and once he reached four, the bear released Storm, shooting a glare at the referee before covering Storm.

"Bearenger stops his attack before he's disqualified and he's got Storm covered again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm kicked out, holding his head once more afterwards.

"A second near fall for Bearenger!" said Hiromi.

Bearenger got to his feet, pulled Storm up to his feet as well and positioned himself behind him, holding back his arm and slamming his elbow brutally into the back of Storm's head, knocking him back down to the mat and covering him again.

"Elbow directly to the back of the head and Storm's down and covered again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm was again able to break the pin, this time getting his shoulder up.

"Storm kicked out again!" said Hiromi. "Man, this attack by Bearenger has been one of the most physical things we've seen and it being against Storm speaks volumes!"

Bearenger got up, picked Storm up and threw him across the ring to one of the corners. As Storm gingerly got to his feet and leaned back into the corner, Bearenger ran as fast as he could over to him. Just as Bearenger was going to drive his shoulder into Storm, the albatross dove out of the way and Bearenger went right through the corner and slammed his shoulder hard into the steel post behind the turnbuckle.

"Oh ow!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "Bearenger crashed into the steel post!"

"This is Storm's chance to make something happen!" said Hiromi.

Staggering out of the corner and holding his shoulder, Storm leapt onto his back and wrapped his legs around his waist.

"Storm's up on Bearenger's back!" said Tsubasa.

Bearenger tried to get free but Storm also wrapped his arms around his neck and began to squeeze hard, locking on the Clutch and getting a pop from the crowd.

"The Clutch!" said Hiromi. "Storm pulls off a clutch with the Clutch! This is just what he needed and Bearenger's in a world of trouble now!"

Bearenger's eyes went wide and he tried to get to the ropes but Storm pulled back on him, bringing him down to the mat on his side and intensifying the pressure.

"Uh oh, it just got even worse for Bearenger!" said Tsubasa.

Carrotia pulled at her ears in frustration as Wendy yelled at Falke to get in the ring and do something. Laughing, Falke entered the ring and ran for Storm, but Jet had gotten into the ring and did the same, cutting Falke off with a big Dropkick to his face that sent the wolf across the mat and out of the ring under the ropes.

"Falke tried to get in there to help Bearenger bu Jet shut that down immediately!" said Hiromi. "And Bearenger's still stuck in the Clutch!"

Wave clapped and applauded for her teammates until she saw two figures come through the crowd on the other side of the ring and enter the ring.

"What in the hell!?" Tsubasa exclamined.

"Oh crap, look!" Hiromi added.

Everyone recognized the figures as Drago and Sleuth and they viciously attacked both Jet and Storm to a chorus of boos from the crowd.

"It's Drago and Sleuth!" said Tsubasa. "And they're all over Jet and Storm!"

The referee saw the attack and was left with no choice but to call for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh no, the referee's ended the match because of Drago and Sleuth's interference!" said Hiromi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of disqualification, Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd booed loudly as the results of the match were announced. All the while, Drago and Sleuth continued their attack on Jet and Storm.

"The match ends in a disqualification victory for the Babylon Rogues but they sure don't seem like the winners right now!" said Hiromi.

"Jet and Storm are on the receiving end of a brutal beatdown from Drago and Sleuth!" said Tsubasa. "This has been building up for a while now between these two teams and we're seeing it explode before us right now!"

Narrowing her eyes as she watched the attack, Wendy went to the downed Falke and ordered him to get Bearenger out of the ring. Laughing, Falke did as he was told, reaching into the ring and pulling the bear out of the ring.

"It appears Wendy's deciding descretion is the better part of valor here and she's taking her squad and high-tailing it out of here!" said Hiromi.

Carrotia went to Bearenger and helped him to his feet and as soon as she did, the bear growled angrily and made an attempt to get back into the ring. Wendy ordered Bearenger not to do so and, with Falke and Carrotia, began to pull him away from the ring and make their way up the ramp and away from the ringside area.

"And Bearenger was so crazed and angry that he actually tried to get back in the ring!" said Tsubasa. "It took Wendy, Falke and Carrotia just to hold him back and now they've taken their leave, leaving us with this beatdown that Drago and Sleuth are giving Jet and Storm!"

Wave had seen enough of her friends getting attacked and slid into the ring, rushing at Drago from behind and leaping on his back, wrapping her arms around his neck and forcing him off Jet.

"Wave's gotten in the mix and she's got a hold on Drago!" said Hiromi.

As Drago struggled to get Wave off him, Jet recovered from the wolf's assault, saw Sleuth attacking Storm and went over to help his fellow Rogue, kicking Sleuth off him and forcing him out of the ring.

"Sleuth is sent to the outside of the ring by Jet!" said Tsubasa.

Helping Storm to his feet, Jet then turned and saw Wave still had a stranglehold on Drago. Exchanging a look with her as well as Storm, the two male birds ran for Drago just as Wave released him and got down on her hands and knees behind him. Drago looked ahead, seeing Jet and Storm coming at him and attacking him with Double Shoulder Blocks, causing him to fall backwards over the kneeling Wave and out of the ring like Sleuth.

"And great teamwork from all three of the Rogues takes Drago out of the ring as well!" said Hiromi.

The crowd cheered as Jet and Storm helped Wave to her feet and the three Rogues all exchanged combative looks with the two Destructix members as they regrouped on the outside.

"Drago and Sleuth were definitely giving the Babylon Rogues the business with that attack but they rallied back and fought them off," said Tsubasa.

"Not only that but they also wound up coming away with the victory in the match against the Witchcarters!" said Hiromi. "I'm sure that's not how they wanted to win but hey, you get it however and whenever you can!"

"Well well, it looks like we've got some a little bit of hostility here."

As everyone heard the voice, they turned their attention to the big screen and saw Setsuna once again.

"Honestly, it was only a matter of time before things jumped off between you guys," the tiger responded. "And I've been playing close attention, not just to your interactions with each other but also your performances in your matches. In the end, I've come to a decision."

"A decision?" Hiromi repeated. "I wonder what he's got planned now."

Setsuna looked at the Destructix members outside the ring and the Rogues inside the ring. "It was nice to see you guys mix it up a little bit but I think I can speak for everyone else when I say I want to see more."

The crowd cheered in response.

"That's what I thought," said Setsuna, chuckling a bit. "Well you know what? I hope you four didn't get tired of each other after that brawl because you guys are going to be facing each other at 'Locked and Loaded' in a Tag Team match."

"Whoa!" Hiromi exclaimed as the crowd cheered. "Did you hear that!? Jet and Storm are gonna face off with Drago and Sleuth at our upcoming pay-per-view!"

Setsuna then reached under his desk, reaching for two objects and placing them on the top of the desk for all to see. Sitting on the desk were two identical championship belts, both of them sporting the MCW logo on a large golden plate on the center and two smaller golden plates to the side of the center piece. The belts were also adorned with emerald gemstones. "And for a little extra incentive," the tiger continued. "That match will be for the MCW Tag Team Championship belts you see before you now."

"Holy cow!" Hiromi exclaimed.

The crowd popped louder as both teams' eyes fell on the championship belts on the big screen.

"Incredible!" said Tsubasa. "There's going to be another championship match taking place at 'Locked and Loaded' and this time it'll see which one of these teams will reign supreme and become the MCW Tag Team Champions!"

Setsuna patted the belts in front of him. "There's been many a person who have said that when it comes to tag team wrestling, it's seen as second fiddle or something that doesn't matter in the grand scheme of things when compared to singles competition. I call complete bullshit on that. Tag team wrestling is just as important as a one on one match and over the past couple weeks, you two teams have shown that one way or another. And at 'Locked and Loaded' we're going to see which of you two is truly the best and be the team to stand above all others and be the first ever MCW Tag Team Champions." He leaned back into his chair, resting his head on one of his hands with his smirk still present on his face. "If that brawl is any indication, that should be one hell of a match."

The big screen went blank as Setsuna disappeared off it and Drago and Sleuth, anticipation on their faces, high fived each other before looking back at the Babylon Rogues in the ring. Jet and Storm exchanged looks with each other, nodding before meeting the two Destructix members' gazes as well, not faltering in the least. Wave stood in between Jet and Storm, wrapping her arms around both of their shoulders and joined them in staring down Drago and Sleuth.

"Another blockbuster match has been made for 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Tsubasa. "We will see Jet and Storm take on Drago and Sleuth with the newly revealed MCW Tag Team Championship up for grabs!"

"Setsuna hit the nail on the head!" said Hiromi. "After the fight they just, had we can expect these two teams to go all out in that match! 'Locked and Loaded,' pardon the pun, just keeps getting even more loaded and is looking to be more must-see by the second!"

* * *

 _ **~Parking Lot~**_

Nic and Fiona were standing in the parking lot of the stadium, both of them looking as if they were waiting for someone to arrive.

"You sure she said she'll be here?" Nic asked, readjusting her hat on her head.

"Yeah," Fiona nodded, crossing her arms under her chest. "Should be here any minute, actually."

A couple seconds after saying that, the sounds of footsteps caught Fiona's ear. Nic heard them as well and the two Mobians looked towards the entrance way of the parking lot and saw a muscular female panda walking in their direction, adorned in an orange one-piece prison suit and duffle bag over her shoulder.

"There you are," said Fiona. "Sure took your sweet time getting here, huh?"

The panda didn't respond as she reached Fiona and Nic, towering over them and looking down at them both.

"I'm sure you got my message about teaming up with Nic here next week right?" Fiona asked. "So, what's it gonna be? You down?"

The panda narrowed her eyes as she looked at the two Mobians and gave a slight nod of her head before walking past them into the stadium.

"Heh, I'll take that as a yes," Fiona said, grinning confidently as she looked over at Nic. "We got this. Those three ain't gonna know what hit 'em."

Nic grinned darkly as well, slapping a high five with Fiona before following the panda.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Oh snap!" said Hiromi. "Tsubasa, you know who that was right!?"

"I sure do," said Tsubasa. "That was Abby and we all know of her history with Fiona. It looks like we know who Fiona was talking to on her phone earlier."

"And we just found out she's the one who will be teaming up with Nic and Fiona next week to take on Amy, Cream and Bunnie in that huge 6-Woman Tag Team match!" said Hiromi. "Those girls are gonna have their hands full for sure with not only Nic and Fiona but now Abby as well!"

"That match just got a whole lot more interesting," said Tsubasa. "We're going to have to wait until next week to see how that match plays out as Amy and Nic etch closer to their Women's Championship showdown at 'Locked and Loaded.'"

 _ **(Eazy-E feat. Kokane and Cold 187um - "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Nack, Bean and Bark walked out from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Nack the Weasel, Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear - Team Hooligan!" said Aoi.

"It looks like we're being joined by the Hooligans and man would you look at the look on Nack's face!" said Hiromi, noting the cocky expression on the weasel's face. "I don't think it's even possible for him to smirk wider!"

"He certainly does look to be feeling himself quite a bit after that win he and his boys got over the Arctic Freedom Fighters last week," said Tsubasa. "But I do wonder what these guys are doing out here at this particular time."

Hiromi watched as Nack went to the side of the ring and was handed a microphone. "It looks like we're going to find out!"

As the music stopped playing the crowd continued to boo at the three Mobians in the ring. Bean looked as incredulous as ever while Bark stood with a stoic look on his face and his arms crossed over his chest. Nack walked over and stood in front of his teammates, chuckling as he held the microphone to his lips and began to speak. "Greatness has entered the ring, you may all bow at will."

The crowd booed in response.

"Thank you, thank you," the weasel continued, taking off his hat and taking a bow. "You're too kind."

Hiromi raised an eyebrow. "Uh, is Nack hearing the same crowd we are?"

Nack stood back up straight and placed his hat back on his head. "Now, for those of you who have been living under a rock, my whole crew and I have been on a roll practically since MCW opened its doors. Don't believe me? You can just ask those Arctic Freedom Fighters as they've been finding out firsthand just how dominant Team Hooligan is. We've beaten them, what, two weeks in a row now? And if I'm being real with you, that was kid stuff. We could literally beat those clowns with our hands behind our backs!"

The crowd continued to boo.

"We've shown that we can beat them one on one and when it comes to being on teams," Nack continued. "There's pretty much nothing else for us to prove when it comes to them. We've proven that we're the better team and soon the rest of MCW will see that as well. Team Hooligan is coming for the number one spot and there ain't no one around here that can tell us different!"

 _ **(Vanilla Ice - "Ice Ice Baby")**_

"Oh, hold that thought!" said Hiromi.

The boos from the crowd were replaced with cheers and they, along with the Hooligans, looked to the stage and saw Guntiver, Augustus and Flip walk out from behind the curtain and stand alongside each other, angry frowns on their faces.

"The Arctic Freedom Fighters' Guntiver, Augustus and Flip are in the building people!" said Hiromi. "And it looks like they weren't going to just sit by and let Nack run them into the mud like that!"

"Nack might've said just a few choice words too many and he just might end up regretting what he just said if those guys' expressions are anything to go by," said Tsubasa.

Bean and Bark eyed the Arctic Freedom Fighters while Nack chuckled. "Well it looks like we've got some sore losers on our hands," he said as the music stopped. "What's wrong? Mad about the losses you guys have taken at our hands? Heh, must suck huh? But you know what? You saved me the hassle and saved me some time. I was just about to bring you guys up."

"Like you hadn't already when you were talking trash about them?" Hiromi said out loud.

"You guys are clearly salty about us being the smarter team last week and..." Nack was cut off as he saw the Arctic Freedom Fighters rushing down to the ring. "Oh crap!" He managed to spit out before the three Mobians hit the ring and went after the Hooligans, the crowd cheering loudly.

"Oh! We got a fight folks!" said Hiromi. "Guntiver, Augustus and Flip have had enough of Nack's trash talk and they are all over him as well as Bean and Bark!"

Flip isolated Bean in one of the corners of the ring, attacking him relentlessly while Augustus tackled Bark to the mat, mounting him and letting loose with vicious punches to him. Guntiver had tackled Nack to the outside of the ring and both of them were attacking each other with punches as they rolled on the outside.

"It quickly turned into a warzone as the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Hooligans are brawling all over ringside!" said Tsubasa.

Nack managed to poke Guntiver in his eyes, forcing him off him and scrambling to his feet and taking his gun from his waist, getting a shocked reaction from the crowd.

"Whoa, whoa!" Hiromi exclaimed. "What the hell is Nack about to do with his gun!?"

Guntiver rubbed at his eyes almost frantically, trying to get his vision back and while he did so, Nack rushed him and swung his gun at Guntiver's head with so much force it knocked him down to the floor.

"Guntiver just got pistol-whipped right in the head!" said Tsubasa.

"Damn, I felt that one myself!" Hiromi added. "And that was a hell of an impact! We heard it from all the way over here!"

Nack looked down at Guntiver as he turned over onto his back and saw that his blow to him had opened up a cut on the wolf and blood was starting to run down his face.

"That shot from Nack's gun busted Guntiver open!" said Hiromi. "And blood's starting to flow down his face! Looks like that shot was harder than we thought!"

Nack smirked before he dragged Guntiver over to one of the steels steps outside the ring, and began to try and unlatch the top half of the steps.

"Now Nack has something sinister planned and it looks to involve those steel steps!" said Tsubasa.

As Nack was preoccupied with the steps, Guntiver looked up and saw Nack above him as well as some of his own blood in his eyes. Angered by the fact that Nack had busted him open, Guntiver attacked the unsuspecting weasel with a hard punch directly to his groin, causing Nack to yell out and double over the steel steps, holding his lower region and flailing his legs in pain.

"A shot south of the border!" said Hiromi.

Guntiver slid out from under Nack and rolled to the side of the ring, looking underneath it and his eyes falling on a steel chair underneath it. Wiping blood from his face, he reached for the chair and pulled it out, standing back up to his feet and his eyes glaring at the indisposed weasel in front of him.

"Uh oh! Guntiver is back up and he has a steel chair in hand!" said Tsubasa.

Looking back in the ring for a second, Guntiver saw that Flip and Augustus still had Bean and Bark preoccupied and turned his attention back to Nack, lifting up the chair and slamming it down hard on the back of Nack's head, crushing it on the steel steps and getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Holy shit!" Hiromi exclaimed.

Nack's body went stiff as he fell off the steps, blood pouring from his nose as well as a pool of blood forming behind his head on the floor.

"Nack's head just got crushed in between the steps and that chair!" said Tsubasa. "And man, the blood is flowing from what looks like two places after that brutal chair shot to the back of his head!"

Guntiver looked down at Nack a bit longer before holding the chair up high above his head and letting out a howl, much of the crowd following suit and howling along with him. Back in the ring, Augustus and Flip had thrown Bean and Bark to the outside of the ring while Guntiver entered it and stood tall along with his teammates while a beaten and battered Bean and Bark went to Nack to check on him, pulling him up and a good bit of blood flowing from the back of his head. Nonetheless, Nack tried to get loose from his teammates and go after Guntiver but the two of them held him back and began to go up the ramp with him.

"Man, oh man is Nack in a real bad way after that shot to the head from Guntiver!" said Hiromi.

"Even though he's being helped by Bean and Bark, I'm surprised that he's even still conscious let alone still trying to get at Guntiver!" said Tsubasa.

Clapping was heard by everyone then and as they turned their attention to the big scree, Setsuna was shown once again. "Man, and I thought what we saw with the Babylon Rogues and Destructix earlier was some crazy shit," the tiger began. "That, what I just saw right now, blew that completely out of the water. You boys certainly went at it, especially you Guntiver and Nack. You guys are wearing and showing the wounds of war and from what it looks like, you guys want some more of each other. Well guess what? You're going to get your chance at 'Locked and Loaded' as you two are going to square off against one another."

"What!?" Hiromi exclaimed as the crowd popped. "Guntiver and Nack are going to face other in two more weeks after what we just saw!?"

"And you know what?" Setsuna continued. "After that bloody fight we just saw I think I definitely made the right decision..." He reached to the side, grabbed an object and placed it on the table. Everyone saw that the object was a championship belt like the others but with a huge noticeable difference - it was adorned with garnet gemstones and designed in a way where the golden plates seemed like they were cracked. "...the decision to make your match against each other for the MCW Hardcore Championship."

The crowd gasped and popped loudly as they saw the championship belt and both Guntiver and Nack took notice of it as well.

"Hardcore Championship!?" Hiromi repeated.

"Just look at that thing," said Tsubasa. "It certainly looks different than the other championships that Setsuna has shown us."

"Throughout the years and history of professional wrestling, there have been many different styles of wrestling that have come along," said Setsuna. "And without a doubt the most violent and brutal variation is hardcore wrestling. Disqualifications and count outs, you can throw that out the window. Hardcore wrestling emphasizes the brutality and violent nature that wrestling can bring and the match types that fall within that range aren't for the faint at heart." A dark smirk appeared on the tiger's face. "And with that being said, there's no way the match between Guntiver and Nack can be just a standard Singles match."

"Huh? What's he getting at?" Tsubasa wondered out loud as everyone had a look of confusion on their faces as they waited for Setsuna to continue.

"As the name implies, matches contested for the Hardcore Championship will be matches where disqualifications and count outs don't apply," said Setsuna. "And as for the match Guntiver and Nack will have at 'Locked and Loaded' for the championship, its a match type reminiscent of how I settle my problems - a Steel Cage match."

The crowd exploded in cheers.

"A Steel Cage match!? Holy cow!" said Hiromi.

Setsuna chuckled in satisfaction as he saw the reactions of the crowd as well as of Guntiver and Nack. "Something tells me that match is going to be the definition of hardcore. I also wonder if a cage is going to be enough to contain you guys. Heh, guess we'll find out when 'Locked and Loaded' gets here, won't we?"

Setsuna disappeared off the screen and the crowd continued to cheer at the announcement they heard. Meanwhile, Nack placed his hand behind his head, felt the hot blood on run over his skin and he glared in the ring at Guntiver, who wiped the blood off his face and gave the weasel a look of determination while holding the chair in his hand up high above him once more.

"Another huge championship match has just been made and it's arguably going to be the most violent one thus far!" said Hiromi. "Guntiver will take on Nack inside of a Steel Cage!"

"As Setsuna said, disqualifications and count outs have no place in a match the likes of what Guntiver and Nack will partake in," said Tsubasa. "It's going to be brutal, its going to be violent and its most likely going to get bloody like what we've seen tonight. For those of you that have never witnessed a Steel Cage match, you're in for something I can guarantee you won't forget any time soon. Fully expect these two to go all out inside the cage and use every part of it to their advantage and when all's said and done, one of them will walk out of the Steel Cage the first ever MCW Hardcore Champion."

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

"Now that that's taken care of," Setsuna began as he leaned back in his seat and looked over in front of his desk at the two Mobians standing before him - Sonic the Hedgehog and Sally Acorn. "That brings me to you. That was a pretty savage beatdown you took last week my man. How're you holding up?"

Sonic couldn't help but chuckle as he pounded his chest with his fist. "Come on now, don't you know who I am? I've taken worse beatings from a lot tougher."

A grin appeared on the tiger's face as he rested his head on one of his hands. "I wouldn't expect anything less from you."

"It was still a deplorable and disgusting attack from behind," said Sally. "I shouldn't be surprised. That's the way the Destructix has always operated."

Sonic nodded in agreement. "True that. But trust me when I tell you, I'm not gonna let what the Destructix did to me slide, no way. I got my own way of dealing with them, specifically Scourge. He was the ringleader behind that attack and I'm going to handle this thing personally by going right down to that ring and calling him out."

"Hey, I got no problem with that," said Setsuna. "It's only right to want payback, especially after how dirty they did you. And if I know you, I know exactly where this is heading."

"As do I," said Sally as she placed her hand on Sonic's shoulder. "And I'll be right there by your side Sonic."

Sonic grinned at her and held his fist out to her. "Heh, like always."

Sally returned the smile and bumped fists with Sonic.

"Catch you later Setsuna," said Sonic, bidding the tiger farewell as he and Sally took their leave from his office.

As Setsuna watched Sonic and Sally leave, anticipation and excitement on his face as he thought of not only what it was Sonic had in mind for dealing with Scourge but also another idea that he had planned.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Yo, I was wondering if and when we would hear from Sonic after that vicious attack by the Destructix last week!" said Hiromi. "It looks like he plans on getting revenge on the mastermind behind the attack Scourge by calling him out!"

"And if Scourge accepts that's going to be one hell of an insane encounter," said Tsubasa. "Time will tell if we do indeed get that face off between Sonic and Scourge but for now it's time to get back into the action with our next match, one that I cannot wait to get into as we're most likely about to see a gold ol' fashioned catfight."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Mina Mongoose (W/ Ash Mongoose) VS. Foxy Reynard (W/ "Downtown" Ebony Hare and Blackjack)~**_

 _ **(Gangsta Boo feat. Tear Da Club Up Thugs - "Where Dem Dollas At?")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights began to shine around the stadium in the shape of dollar signs. Seconds later Foxy walked out from behind the curtain, adorned in a one piece skintight outfit as well as combat boots. Ebony and Blackjack walked out along with her, both of them smoking cigars and wearing black suits. Smirking as she ran a hand through her hair, Foxy looped her arm with Ebony's and they along with Blackjack walked down the ramp and as they reached the ring, Foxy gave Ebony a kiss on his cheek before slowly sliding into the ring while Ebony and Blackjack went to stand beside her corner outside the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by 'Downtown' Ebony Hare and Blackjack, from Angel Island, weighing in at 85 lbs., Foxy Reynard!"

"This is going to be Foxy's first outing in a match and of course she has Ebony and Blackjack in her corner!" said Hiromi. "After all we've seen go down between them and the Forget Me Knots so far, you can almost guarantee those two will be more than just spectators in this match!"

Foxy went to her corner and leaned back against the turnbuckle, waiting for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Beyoncé - "Diva")**_

The boos were replaced with cheers as the new music began to play and seconds later Mina walked out from behind the curtain hand in hand with Ash. The two stood on the stage and Ash spun Mina around a few times before holding her close and dipping her, pyro exploding on the sides of the ring at the same time. Standing back up straight, the two mongooses made their way down the ramp and as Ash went to go stand outside in Mina's corner, she slid into the ring.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Ash Mongoose, representing the Forget Me Knots, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 85 lbs.,Mina Mongoose!" said Aoi.

"Just like Foxy, this is Mina's first match as well and I don't think she could've asked for a better first opponent than the Mobian that has been a thorn in the side of the Forget Me Knots since the start of MCW," said Tsubasa. "She's going to be looking to take out a lot of pent up frustration on Foxy, that's for sure."

As the music stopped, Mina backed to her corner and removed the jacket she was wearing, handing it outside to Ash. Afterwards, she turned her attention to Foxy who promptly smirked at her and moved her hair from her face. The referee called for the bell and began the match afterwards.

"Time for Mina and Foxy to get it on!" said Hiromi.

Mina and Foxy met in the middle of the ring and after a bit of trash talking between them, Foxy held up her hand and slapped Mina across her face. Ebony laughed from ringside as he saw the slap and Ash grit his teeth in anger.

"Ouch! Foxy just slapped the taste out of Mina's mouth!" said Hiromi.

Mina staggered from the slap and Foxy laughed at her as well. Angered from the slap, Mina rushed at Foxy and pushed her all the way across the ring and into one of the corners, slamming her back up against it.

"And Mina's making Foy pay for that slap," said Tsubasa.

Foxy grimaced from the sudden charge and found herself being thrown out of the corner to the middle of the ring by Mina before the mongoose climbed to the top turnbuckle. Sizing Foxy up, Mina leapt off at her while lifting her legs up to her chest, preparing to slam her feet into Foxy. At the last second, Foxy sidestepped Mina and the mongoose crashed down to the mat on her front.

"Mina misses hitting what was looking like a Missile Dropkick!" said Hiromi.

Ebony cheered for Foxy as she got to her feet and dropped an elbow down onto Mina's back for good measure before turning her over and covering her.

1

2

Mina was able to kick out before the third count.

"Foxy gets a near fall on the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa.

Foxy wrapped one of her arms around Mina's head and stood up, pulling the mongoose up with her and then driving her down to the mat on her head with a DDT.

"Foxy stays right on top of Mina, this time with a DDT!" said Hiromi.

Mina's body fell over to the side and she held her head as Foxy covered her again.

1

Mina quickly kicked out, still holding her head.

"Quick kick out by Mina but it looks like that DDT did its job," said Tsubasa. "Look for Foxy to stay focused on Mina's head."

Foxy stood up and cockily walked around Mina, taunting her and getting loud boos from the crowd as well as a glare from Ash.

"Should've known she wouldn't wait to start with the taunting!" said Hiromi.

Grabbing Mina's hair and pulling her up to her feet, Foxy grabbed her arm and threw her across the ring into one of the corners, following her in and slamming her arm into her neck with a Clothesline.

"Just as I said, Foxy keeps the attack going on Mina's head with that Clothesline," said Tsubasa.

Mina coughed and held her throat as she staggered out of the corner and fell to the mat. Foxy smirked and taunted the downed mongoose once more before going to her and covering her a third time.

1

Mina kicked out once again.

"Another quick kick out by Mina!" said Hiromi. "If Foxy hadn't been busy with her taunting, she may have gotten more than just a one count!"

Foxy stood back up and roughly pulled Mina up again, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her up off her feet. However, Mina began to fight back by repeatedly punching Foxy in her face, staggering her.

"Mina's getting back into this with punch after punch on Foxy," said Tsubasa.

Mina took this chance to reach over, managing to wrap her arms around Foxy's waist and fall back to her feet. As a result, she lifted Foxy up in her arms upside down and slammed her down to her back with a Gutwrench Suplex, getting a huge pop from the crowd as well as applause and cheers from Ash.

"Nice! Big time Gutwrench Suplex by Mina! That was an excellent counter!" said Hiromi.

Foxy arched her back in pain before finding herself being covered by Mina.

1

2

Foxy was barely able to get her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Mina gets a near fall this time," said Tsubasa. "That was a little bit too close. She almost had Foxy beat on that exchange."

Mina stood up, shaking her head a bit before pulling Foxy up with her and positioning herself behind her. Wrapping both of her arms around Foxy's head from behind, Mina then dropped to the mat, her body weight causing Foxy to fall down with her and slammed the back of her head down to the mat with a Flash Attack.

"Now Mina's the one going after Foxy's head with that Flash Attack!" said Hiromi.

Foxy yelled out and held the back of her head as Mina covered her.

1

Foxy kicked out quickly, still in pain from the Flash Attack and rolled out of the ring where Ebony and Blackjack were, getting boos from the crowd.

"Foxy kicks out and puts distance between her and Mina by going to the outside of the ring," said Tsubasa.

Mina stood up, watching as Foxy regrouped outside with her teammates and an idea came to her. Backing into the adjacent ropes, bouncing off them and running for the opposite side, Mina leapt right through the ropes and brought down not only Foxy, but Ebony and Blackjack as well with a Suicide Dive, getting a huge explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Whoa!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Mina just took out Foxy, Ebony and Blackjack all in one fell swoop with a big Suicide Dive! What an insane move by Mina! That was crazy!"

Chants of "Mina!" sounded out from the crowd as Ash wooted and hollered for his girlfriend from her corner.

"Listen to the crowd!" said Tsubasa. "Mina really got them rocking and rolling after that maneuver!"

Slowly getting back to her feet, Mina grabbed Foxy and threw her back into the ring, throwing a dirty look at Ebony and Blackjack before following her opponent in and covering her.

1

2

Foxy broke the pin at the last second with a kick out.

"Oh man! Mina almost had the win but Foxy was still able to kick out!" said Hiromi.

Mina rolled off Foxy and watched as the foxy crawled over to one of the corners, sitting up against it as she tried to catch her breath. Mina was having none of it, however, as she got to her feet and ran at Foxy, leaping up and slamming both of her feet into her chest with a Turnbuckle Dropkick, kicking the air right out of the fox and causing her to fall up against the ropes.

"The momentum is fully back with Mina as she drills Foxy's chest with a big Dropkick in the corner," said Tsubasa.

Ebony and Blackjack had recovered from Mina's attack on them and glared as they watched her drag Foxy away from the corner and cover her.

1

2

Foxy kicked out, still fighting to get her breath and holding her chest.

"There's another near fall for Mina!" said Hiromi.

Mina stood up, grabbing one of Foxy's arms and pulling her up, holding her arm up against her and looking to execute another maneuver against her but Foxy fought back by landing a hard knee to her stomach, buckling her.

"Foxy with a knee to Mina's gut there," said Tsubasa. "She's trying by all means to get out of this bad spot."

Seizing her opportunity, Foxy snatched her arm back and placed her head against her side while wrapping her arms around her waist, lifting her up off her feet, bending her body backwards and slamming her down on her back with a Northern Lights Suplex, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Foxy has Mina down in a pin after hitting a Northern Lights Suplex! This could be it!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Mina broke the pin just before the third and final count.

"That was possibly the closest near fall of the entire match," said Tsubasa. "I thought Foxy had Mina beat with that one."

Ash wiped his brow as he knew how close the last pin attempt was and watched as Foxy stood up, picked Mina up and threw her across the ring. As Mina returned to her, Foxy positioned herself near the ropes and bent her body over, sending Mina over the ropes with a Back Body Drop.

"Mina goes flying over the ropes!" said Hiromi.

However, Mina maneuvered her body and landed on the apron, reaching back into the ring and wrapping her arm around Foxy's head from behind, surprising her and lifting her up and over the ropes to the outside of the ring with a Reverse Suplex, getting a pop from the crowd.

"What a counter by Mina!" said Tsubasa. "She saved herself from going to the floor and instead sends Foxy down with a Reverse Suplex from the apron!"

Ebony and Blackjack glared as Foxy hit the floor and Mina fell through the ropes back into the ring as the referee began to count Foxy out. Ebony turned his head to Blackjack, giving him a look to which the bulldog nodded, went over to Foxy and with one hand, lifted her up and put her back into the ring, quickly breaking the referee's count and getting boos from the crowd.

"Blackjack's assist has Foxy back in the ring and breaks the referee's count before he could've really gotten started with it!" said Hiromi.

Mina backed into the ropes and saw Foxy roll to the middle of the ring and saw she was in perfect position for her to end the match. Running over and leaping over Foxy, Mina leapt onto the middle ropes and propelled herself backwards, performing a backflip in midair.

"Look at that! Mina's going for the Battuta Moonsault!" said Hiromi. "If she hits that, this is all over!"

Just before Mina landed on her, Foxy quickly rolled out of the way and Mina landed hard on her stomach, pain immediately appearing on her face as she clutched her stomach in a kneeling position.

"At literally the last second, Foxy got out of the way and Mina's in a really bad spot now after missing the Battuta Moonsault!" said Tsubasa.

Wanting to take advantage, Foxy approached Mina from behind and rolled her up. As the referee got down to make the pin, Foxy grabbed onto Mina's shorts for more leverage.

"Wait, hold up! Foxy has Mina pinned down and has a hold of her shorts!" said Hiromi. "And the referee doesn't see it!"

1

2

Mina rolled through the pin, reversing it and pinning down Foxy. As the referee began to make the count again, Mina saw he was out of sight of her and returned the favor to Foxy by grabbing her one piece for leverage.

"Oh! Mina reverses and now has Foxy pinned down and she has a handful of her tights!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Mina wins! She gets her first victory in MCW over Foxy!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Beyoncé - "Diva")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Mina Mongoose!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Mina released Foxy, who sat up with a look of shock and anger on her face as the referee went to Mina and held her hand up in victory.

"Mina gets the win over Foxy in what was definitely a hard hitting match between these two like we knew it would be!" said Hiromi.

"Foxy tried to pull a fast one on Mina but it blew up in her face," said Tsubasa. "And she ended up being on the receiving end of what she tried to do to Mina."

Ash applauded and wooted from ringside while Ebony and Blackjack were seething from their spot outside the ring. Ash got into the ring and celebrated Mina's victory with her by going to her and hugging her.

"Ash's in the ring to show his girl some love on getting her first victory in her first outing in MCW!" said Hiromi.

Unknown to the couple, Ebony had snuck into the ring behind them and ran at Ash from behind, leveling him with a forearm to the back of his head and causing Ash lose his balance, falling down to the mat on Mina.

"Ebony just attacked Ash from behind!" said Tsubasa. "And he takes a tumble to the mat on Mina!"

The crowd booed while Ebony smirked at the downed couple and Foxy laughed at them.

"What a dirty cheap shot that was!" said Hiromi.

Going to Foxy and helping her up, Ebony and she took their leave from the ring and together with Blackjack began to make their way up the ramp.

"And now they're retreating up the ramp after a sneak attack," said Tsubasa. "This is the definition of tucking tail and running away, if you ask me."

As Ebony and his crew reached the stage, three figures walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, blocking them off from leaving.

"Yo, check it out! It looks like we've got company!" said Hiromi.

The crowd cheered as they recognized the three as Max the Monkey, Sharps the Chicken and Mach the Rabbit.

"It's the three other members of the Forget Me Knots!" said Tsubasa. "And they've stopped Ebony and his crew right in their tracks!"

Ebony, Blackjack and Foxy stood their ground as the three Mobians began to walk down the ramp towards them. Blackjack narrowed his eyes at the three and removed his suit jacket, standing in front of Ebony and Foxy and motioning for the three to come at him.

"Uh oh, it looks like Blackjack is itching for a fight and is inviting Max, Sharps and Mach down!" said Hiromi.

The Forget Me Knots exchanged looks with each other before rushing Blackjack, all three of them attacking him at once.

"Blackjack asks and he receives!" said Tsubasa. "Those boys are all over him!"

Ebony and Foxy made the decision to retreat backwards into the ring and as they did, they came face to face with Ash and Mina, both of whom were back on their feet after Ebony's sneak attack.

"Now Ebony and Foxy are in the ring where Ash and Mina are!" said Hiromi.

Before Ebony and Foxy could do anything, Ash and Mina charged them and began to attack them at the same time, getting a huge pop from the crowd.

"Ash and Mina ae giving Ebony and Foxy a good ol' fashioned ass-kicking!" said Tsubasa. "Payback for that sneak attack by Ebony as well as Foxy trying to pull a fast one on Mina!"

Ash and Mina attacked Ebony and Foxy a bit longer before forcing them out of the ring while Max, Sharps, and Mach got the upper hand over Blackjack, knocking him down to the floor before joining Ash and Mina in the ring.

"The Forget Me Knots stand tall after getting redemption against Ebony and his squad!" said Hiromi.

As the two teams glared at one another, everyone noticed that the big screen had shifted to Setsuna's office and the tiger was seated on top of his desk.

"There's the boss again!" said Hiromi. "He's definitely been on it tonight! I wonder what he's about to hit us with now!"

Setsuna crossed his arms over his chest before he began to speak. "Let's be real, it was only a matter of time before things jumped off between all of you. And if you ask me, it's about time we settled this whole thing and I know just what to do. Ash, Ebony, you guys are at the center of this ordeal and you both are going to get the chance to finally have at it against each other in a one on one environment as you guys are going to take on each other at 'Locked and Loaded.'"

The crowd popped in response to the match being announced.

"Now that's a match I cannot wait for!" said Hiromi. "Ash will be going up against Ebony at 'Locked and Loaded!'"

"And because the whole thing between your two groups have made for some amazing television..." Setsuna began before reaching behind him and pulling out a championship belt resembling the others he revealed, the only difference being that it was adorned with pearls. "I'm going to make that match between you guys a bit more interesting by having it be for the MCW Television Championship."

Everyone's eyes widened as they saw the newly revealed championship belt and the crowd cheered louder.

"Television Championship!?" Tsubasa repeated.

"Oh wow, another championship match at 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Hiromi.

Setsuna placed the championship belt on his lap. "The moment Mobius Championship Wrestling was announced and as the course of the debut episode went on, the ratings were coming in and did nothing but go up. And the viewership has done nothing but increase. This championship is a representation of that and a celebration of the worldwide acknowledgement that this promotion has received. And it's going to be very interesting to see which of you two is going to be the first one to be named the Television Champion. So long story short, when the time comes you both better bring it because this is an opportunity that would be in your best interest not to let pass you by."

Setsuna held up the peace sign with his fingers as he disappeared off the big screen and the crowd continued to cheer. A smirk appeared on Ebony's face as he rubbed his hands together in anticipation. Foxy was beyond excited as well as she clung to his arm and did a couple happy leaps. Back in the ring, the Forget Me Knots all patted Ash on his shoulders and back while Mina held his hand in support. Afterwards, Ebony and Ash looked at each other, both of them itching for the chance to come out on top of the other and become the Television Champion.

"'Locked and Loaded' just keeps getting bigger and bigger!" said Hiromi. "Now we're going to see Ash take on Ebony with the newly revealed MCW Television Championship!"

"And there's no doubt that Mina will be in Ash's corner and Foxy and Blackjack will be there in Ebony's," said Tsubasa. "We'll see the rivalry between these two groups take a new turns as the respective leaders of each group are going to square off against one another with the MCW Television Championship up for grabs."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Destructix~**_

The Destructix were all having a mini-party, enjoying drinks as well as playing cards. When the announcement was made that Drago and Sleuth would be competing for the Tag Team Championship, the whole group decided to party the night away. Fiona took a sip of the beer she had before she walked over to Scourge, who was playing cards with the others and sat down on his lap. "Crazy night its been so far huh?"

"You can say that again," Scourge replied, wrapping an arm around her waist. "Drago and Sleuth got a shot at those Tag Team Championships and you've got your first match next week. You ready?"

A smirk appeared on Fiona's face. "When am I not ready? Those bitches have no idea what they're in for with me, Nic and Abby." She couldn't help but giggle then. "Kinda like Sonic had no idea the ass whooping he was gonna get from you and the boys last week, heh."

Scourge joined her in chuckling. "Damn right."

"Speaking of which," Fiona said, holding her beer out to him. "Word on the street is that Sonic's gonna call you out."

"Is that right?" said Scourge as he took the bottle. "Well if that's the case and he does, I'm gonna have a front row seat to that. He wants to call me out, I'll be more than happy to oblige and answer."

As Scourge took a sip of the beer, the smirk on Fiona's face grew and she leaned her head on his shoulder.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Scourge just found out about Sonic calling him out and he's pretty much accepted it and has made it known he will answer Sonic's call!" said Hiromi.

"It's official ladies and gentlemen," said Tsubasa. "Sonic has let it be known that he's going to call out Scourge and confront him for the attack on him last week and Scourge is going to answer it. That confrontation is going to be monumental and we're going to see it live later tonight. But for now, it's time for our next match of the night which should prove to be an interesting one."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Mephiles the Dark VS. Trevor Burrow (W/ Spike the Porcupine and Sonar the Fennec)~**_

 _ **(Method Man - "Bring the Pain")**_

As the music began to play everyone turned their attention to the stage and saw the three Desert Raiders - Spike the Porcupine, Trevor Burrow and Sonar the Fennec - walk out from behind the stage and make their way down the ramp. Reaching the ring, Trevor got up onto the apron and entered the ring while Spike and Sonar went to stand outside in his corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Spike the Porcupine and Sonar the Fennec, representing the Desert Raiders, from Shamar, weighing in at 170 lbs., Trevor Burrow!"

"We've seen three of the Desert Raiders in action the past two weeks and now we're going to see the third and final member in action tonight for the first time!" said Hiromi. "He's the powerhouse of the group and we can expect to see him put that on full display in his debut match!"

As the music stopped Trevor went to his corner and removed his glasses from his eyes, tossing them outside to Sonar as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony = "East 1999")**_

The lights in the stadium went off as the music played and were replaced by a dim blue glare. Smoke also began to appear on the stage and ramp and a few seconds later, Mephiles slowly walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, his body twitching as a twisted look was present on his face. Making his way down the ramp, he slid into the ring in a slow, scary fashion and crawled to the center of the ring, remaining on his knees as he laughed darkly.

"And the opponent, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!" said Aoi.

"And oh boy, Mephiles is in action for the first time as well," said Tsubasa. "We've seen him make his presence known the past couple weeks, especially when Shadow the Hedgehog and Rouge the Bat were involved but now we're going to see what he's capable of in his first outing in a match."

As Mephiles stood back to his feet, the lights returned to normal and he locked eyes with Trevor, backing up slowly to his corner, his body still twitching. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell and the match began.

"Time to see who's gonna get their first win in the MCW - Mephiles or Trevor!" said Hiromi.

As the match began Trevor and Mephiles circled one another in the ring before meeting one another in the middle and Trevor went on the offensive from the start, grabbing Mephiles' by his head with one hand and delivering multiple forearm and elbow shots to his face, backing him into the ropes.

"Trevor gets things started off with a bang as he starts going to town on Mephiles!" said Hiromi.

Grabbing one of the hedgehog's arms, Trevor used his strength to propel him across the ring into the adjacent ropes. As Mephiles came back to him, Trevor bent his body over. However, Mephiles stopped in front of Trevor, grabbed his head and drove him face first into his knee.

"Mephiles stops Trevor's attack with one hell of a hard knee to the face," said Tsubasa.

Trevor clutched his face and dropped to the mat, blood beginning to seep through his hands and as Trevor took his hands away from his face, blood was gushing from his nose as well as his cracked upper lip.

"Oh man! That knee from Mephiles busted Trevor open in two different places!" said Hiromi. "And the blood is flowing like crazy!"

Mephiles smirked as he saw Trevor bleeding and followed up his attack by kicking him square in the face, forcing the mole out of the ring.

"And a kick from Mephiles sends Trevor to the outside," said Tsubasa.

Spike and Sonar saw the condition that Trevor was in and winced in pain as the blood continued to poor from his nose and lip. Mephiles followed Trevor to the outside, grabbing his head and slamming him down face first into the apron repeatedly before throwing him back into the ring.

"Trevor's face just got slammed onto the apron!" said Hiromi. "Man, Mephiles isn't playing any games!"

Mephiles snapped his head over to Spike and Sonar, smirking sinisterly at them before rolling back into the ring and circling Trevor before picking him up, delivering a punch to his busted nose with so much force it backed him into the ropes. As Trevor bounced off the ropes and came back to him, Mephiles wrapped his arms around his waist and managed to lift the mole off his feet and slam him down to the mat on his back with a Spinebuster.

"Oh snap!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Mephiles just slammed Trevor down with a Spinebuster and that was after another hard shot to his bleeding nose!" said Hiromi. "Trevor isn't a small Mobian and Mephiles just hoisted him off his feet and slammed him like it was nothing!"

Standing back up to his feet, Mephiles chuckled darkly under his breath before grabbing the mole by his head, pulling him to his feet and running for one of the corners, throwing him through the corner and shoulder first into the steel post behind it.

"Damn and now Mephiles sent Trevor right into the steel post!" said Tsubasa.

"Ever since cracking his nose and splitting his lip, Mephiles has been in complete control of Trevor pretty much for the whole match!" said Hiromi. "I got to admit I didn't see this coming!"

Spike clenched his fists as Sonar covered her mouth as they saw Trevor's body go limp in the corner. Mephiles' laughter began to intensify as he pulled Trevor out of the corner and dragged him to the middle of the ring, positioning his head between his legs and hooking his arms with his own.

"Mephiles has Trevor in position for the Darkness Falls!" said Tsubasa.

"And listen to him! He's finding joy in this whole thing!" said Hiromi.

Mephiles' laughing became more crazed as he leapt up and brought Trevor face first into the mat, hitting the Darkness Falls. Mephiles threw Trevor over onto his back and covered him.

1

2

3

"There's the three count!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Holy Sweet Mobius, Mephiles just beat Trevor! That fast!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - "East 1999")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Mephiles the Dark!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Mephiles stood up off Trevor as he was announced the winner of the match and the referee held his hand up in victory.

"Mephiles gets the win over Trevor in dominant fashion!" said Hiromi.

"That was without a doubt the quickest match we've seen thus far in MCW," said Tsubasa. "Mephiles came into this match on a mission and wasted no time at all as he quickly dispatched of Trevor."

Taking his hand back, Mephiles watched as Spike and Sonar entered the ring and rolled Trevor to the outside, helping keep him steady and his dark smile remained on his face. Spike and Sonar began to make their way up the ramp with Trevor and behind the curtain.

"That was the definition of domination!" said Hiromi. "Been a while since I've seen someone get completely wrecked like that and the fact that it was someone like Trevor makes this all the more surprising!"

 _ **(Everett Bradley - "Throw It All Away")**_

"Hold the phone!" said Tsubasa.

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played. Mephiles narrowed his eyes the moment he heard the music and looked to the entrance way, seeing Shadow and Rouge walk out from behind the curtain and make their way down the ramp.

"It's Shadow and Rouge!" said Hiromi. "Had a feeling these two were going to show up as they have been having encounters with Mephiles left and right!"

"And the two of them are wasting no time in making their way to the ring," said Tsubasa.

Shadow and Rouge reached the ring and as the music stopped playing, both of them got up onto the apron, each of them glaring at Mephiles who returned the look and began to slowly approach them.

"Oh man, we were speaking about confrontations earlier it looks like we're about to have a big one right here!" said Hiromi. "And it's one that has been building for the past two weeks!"

Just as Mephiles was about a foot away from Shadow and Rouge, the sound of Setsuna's voice rang out. "Whoa whoa, everyone slow your roll."

Everyone looked and saw the tiger on the big screen once again.

"Boss Man's back!" said Hiromi. "But man, for once I wish he could've waited just a bit longer until after we saw a couple of punches thrown! I really wanted to see this!"

A grin appeared on the tiger's face. "You know it's real when no words are needed to show just how intense and real a rivalry is. But when it comes to you three and everyone that knows you and your history, there's really no explanation needed. But I will say this - Shadow, Mephiles you both have been impressing the hell out of me, especially with what we just saw. That was easily the quickest match we've had. And I know there's hostility there between you two and just how much you want to get at each other. Well you're going to get your chance because in two weeks time you guys will face off against each other at 'Locked and Loaded.'"

The crowd exploded in loud cheers.

"What!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Those two are going to face each other!? Really!? Shadow and Mephiles!?"

"That may very well be the biggest match we've heard announced for the pay-per-view," said Tsubasa. "Shadow and Mephiles, one on one? That's as huge as it can get."

"And for a little extra incentive..." Setsuna continued before taking out a championship belt designed like the others he showed but the difference with this one being that it was designed with platinum gemstones. "...that match will be for the MCW Intercontinental Championship."

The crowd cheered louder as the belt was shown and Mephiles narrowed his eyes at it, as did Shadow. Rouge, on the other hand, was in complete awe at the championship.

"Whoa baby, is that thing blinged out with platinum stones!? That looks amazing!" said Hiromi.

"Mobius Championship Wrestling has quickly become worldwide phenomenon, being enjoyed by Mobians all over the planet that it literally has become intercontinental in the ones we've reached," said Setsuna. "And this championship will be one of the most prestigious titles to contend for her. Shadow, Mephiles, one of you will become the first ever Intercontinental Champion." A smirk appeared on his face. "I think I speak for everyone else when I say I'm looking forward to that match."

Setsuna disappeared off the screen as the crowd continued to cheer. Shadow and Rouge looked back at Mephiles, who once again began to laugh before the lights in the stadium went out. After the lights came back on, Mephiles was nowhere to be found.

"Mephiles has disappeared once again!" said Hiromi.

Shadow and Rouge looked around for the dark hedgehog but saw that he wasn't there. The two of them exchanged a look with each other before Rouge held her fist out to Shadow, which he did the same, bumping fists with her as the crowd began to chant for them both.

"And again, another big time match has been made for 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Hiromi. "I'm still reeling from the announcement of it! Shadow and Mephiles are going to take each other on for that sexy looking MCW Intercontinental Championship! And it appears that Rouge is going to be right there in Shadow's corner to support him!"

"Setsuna said it for us all," said Tsubasa. "That's definitely a match that I'm looking forward to and cannot wait to see."

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Just as soon as Setsuna finished his announcement of the MCW Intercontinental Championship match, the door to his office burst open. Looking over, he saw Speedy storming into the office, an angry expression on his face. "Hmm, guess its safe to say you're not here to invite me out for a drink."

Speedy clenched his fists as he walked around the desk and approached Setsuna face to face. "I'm gonna cut right to the chase. I've had it with that damn fox and I want to put him in his place once and for all."

Setsuna didn't falter from Speedy's close presence and simply moved a strand of hair from his face. "By fox I assume you're talking about Tails. And you're pretty much saying you want a match with him?"

"You're damn right," the bird replied.

Setsuna chuckled and had a seat in his chair. "As much as I'd love to see that, there's a little something else that needs to be dealt with first. If memory serves me correctly, you were the one that went at Tails first weeks back. He's retaliating because well, let's call it like it is, you attacked him from behind and now that he's coming back at you, you're angry about it."

Speedy frowned angrily at the tiger.

"But hey, I'm above not giving people what they ask for and what they deserve," Setsuna continued. "And what I mean by that is if we go back to the starting point of this all, it was after that cheap shot you gave Ray. And you both were right with what you said about unfinished business between you two. With that being said, next week you're going to have a rematch against Ray."

Speedy raised an eyebrow. "That little punk squirrel? I've already beaten him once but when it comes to other species that are mocking my kind I'll gladly put him down again."

"It's funny you say that you've already beaten him once," said Setsuna, chuckling. "That's very true. But do you think you can beat him twice in the same match?"

Speedy gave the tiger a confused, yet still angry look.

"We're going to find out if you can because next week your match against Ray is going to be a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match," said Setsuna. "Whichever one of you get two victories over the other first wins."

Speedy narrowed his eyes before nodding his head. "Fine. But mark my words, once I'm done with that squirrel...that fox is next." Shooting the tiger another angry look, Speedy took his leave from the office, slamming the door behind him.

"Hmm, someone's definitely in their feelings," said Setsuna, snickering a bit. "Wonder if it was something I said."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Wow! We've been hearing of match after match being made for 'Locked and Loaded,' we just heard of a really big one taking place next week on the final show before the pay-per-view!" said Hiromi.

"Speedy demanded a match against Tails but instead he's got a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match against Ray," said Tsubasa. "Those two definitely have unfinished business with one another and we're going to find out which one of them will stand tall over the other next week."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Tails was conversing with Mighty, Ray and Matilda. "Congrats again on your win tonight Mighty," said the fox.

"Thanks Tails," Mighty replied, holding his hand out to him. "Though I do owe some thanks to you."

Tails grasped Mighty's hand with his own and shook it. "I know you didn't need my help but Speedy had it coming."

"Yeah, especially after all he said about you and others who are able to fly though they aren't birds," said Matilda. "I still can't believe he said that."

"Neither can I," said Tails. "But I have plans on how to go about dealing with him."

"Really?" Ray asked. "Like what?"

"Yeah, by all means enlighten us."

At the sound of the voice, the four Mobians turned around and saw the Destructix sans Scourge and Fiona approaching them.

"What do you guys want?" Matilda demanded, frowning at them while holding onto the arms of her brothers.

Lightning couldn't help but smirk. "Chill out Short Stuff. We were just passing by and happened to see two of the ones we beat down last week. Actually surprised that you're even walking right now?"

That comment agitated Ray. "Pretty tough talk for ones that attacked us behind our back. You wanna try it again now?"

"Normally we'd take you up on that offer but we have more important matters to attend to," said Predator in a calculating voice. "But I'd highly suggest you watch your back. You never know when you might run into trouble or worse, if trouble finds you."

The Destructix began to laugh and walked off in the opposite direction, leaving the four Mobians to watch them leave, angry expressions on their faces.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Man, those Destructix guys sure do have a lot of nerve!" said Hiromi. "They're real quick to jump people from behind but when it comes to straight up, they back off on it!"

"They're certainly rubbing it in the faces of Tails and Ray about the beatdown they gave them last week," said Tsubasa. "I highly doubt that Tails and Ray will stand for that but we're going to have to wait and see how that turns out."

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

"But here's something we're not gonna have to wait for!" said Hiromi.

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the music played and moments later Sonic and Sally walked out from behind the curtain and made their way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Sally Acorn and Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"The time's finally arrived and folks, get ready for some fireworks because that just may very well be what we get!" said Hiromi.

"Sonic let it be known earlier tonight that he was going to call out and confront Scourge for the attack on him last week," said Tsubasa. "And we heard Scourge say he was going to answer the call and come out here. Strap in folks, this could be a wild ride."

As the music stopped playing, Sonic went to ringside and picked up a microphone. As he walked back to stand alongside Sally in the middle of the ring, the crowd began to chant both of their names. Sonic's signature smirk appeared on his face before he spoke. "What's cracking Darasu?"

The crowd cheered louder in response.

"Been one heck of a night huh?" Sonic continued. "You know, a lot of the times I'm the one that goes looking for trouble, I admit it. But last week, the exact opposite happened. For those of you that might have missed it, I got my ass handed to me by every member of the Destructix. And I'm not trying to make up excuses for what happened, I got beat down, simple and plain. But if any of you know me, I don't get mad - I get even. With that being said, I'm right here throwing it all out on the table. So Scourge, I know you can hear me and the price is right so come on down and we'll settle this hedgehog to hedgehog."

Sonic and Sally, as well as the crowd, waited a few moments to see if Scourge would keep his word and show up.

 _ **(Run D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

"Here we go!" said Hiromi.

The cheers were replaced with boos as the music played. Sonic and Sally watched as Scourge and Fiona sauntered out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, a microphone in the green hedgehog's hand.

"As Scourge said, here he is and with Fiona in tow," said Tsubasa. "We've waited pretty much all night for this, especially after Sonic said he was going to call Scourge out. And now we're about to see how this all unfolds."

The music stopped playing and Scourge and Fiona were bombarded with loud boos from the crowd. Ignoring them, Scourge held the microphone to his lips and began to speak, chuckling slightly as he did so. "You actually did call me out. I must've dropped you on your head a lot harder than I thought last week and you got some brain damage as a result."

Sonic raised an eyebrow. "Brain damage? Hold up, let me check myself." He proceeded to knock himself in the head a few times, blinking his eyes afterwards. "Naw, I'm all good."

The crowd laughed and even Sally cracked a smile at the hedgehog's wisecrack.

"You got jokes, like always," said Scourge, smirking. "And as funny as that was, last week was a lot more funnier to me. In fact, I wouldn't mind seeing a repeat of that."

"Hey, I'm right here and there's nothing between us but space and opportunity," said Sonic as he waved one of his arms in front of him. "Main difference between now and last week is that you're not getting the jump on anyone this time."

"You're talking as if I need to get the jump on people to beat them," said Scourge. "I don't need help to take down anyone, especially not you Blue Boy and I'll prove it to you right now."

With that being said, Scourge began to walk down the ramp along with Fiona. Sonic tossed the microphone to the mat and he and Sally both stood their ground and even looked as if they were inviting Scourge and Fiona into the ring.

"Here we go people!" said Hiromi. "It's about to go down! Sonic and Scourge are about to throw down and it looks like even Sally and Fiona might get dirty too!"

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

Scourge and Fiona stopped in the middle of the ramp as the music began to play and they, along with Sonic and Sally, looked to the entrance and saw Setsuna walk out and stand on the stage, wearing a backpack.

"Setsuna's made his presence known to us out here live for the first time tonight," said Tsubasa. "And what's that he has on? A backpack? I wonder what he has in there."

Setsuna also had a microphone in hand and began to speak into it after the music stopped playing. "Yep, that's exactly how I saw this going down when Sonic told me he was going to call you out Scourge. And it looks like you two are more than ready to throw down. Well that's exactly what we're going to do But you know, a match of this magnitude between you guys deserves to take place where the stakes are a lot higher. So what do you both say to having this match between you guys take place at say...'Locked and Loaded?'"

The crowd cheered loudly in response while getting the full attention of not only Sonic and Scourge, but Sally and Fiona as well.

"Did I just hear Setsuna right?" said Tsubasa. "Did he just propose Sonic and Scourge taking on each other at 'Locked and Loaded?'"

"That's exactly what you heard and man what a huge match that would be, on top of everything else we just found out about the event tonight!" said Hiromi.

Setsuna placed the backpack on the stage and knelt down, unzipping it. "And if you need a little something extra, then I have something here I'd like to show you guys as well as everyone else." Setsuna reached into the backpack and pulled out a championship belt that was adorned with diamonds.

"Holy shit!" Tsubasa and Hiromi said in unison.

Everyone was in complete awe as Setsuna stood back up, holding the championship belt on his shoulder. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I present to you the holy grail of MCW, the richest prize in this organization, the championship that says you are the undisputed best here. I give you...the MCW Championship."

The crowd cheered and applauded in response.

"Now that's what I call a championship!" said Hiromi.

"That championship certainly is a beauty," said Tsubasa. "But wait, is Setsuna saying what I think he is?"

"Sonic, Scourge, you have each gotten huge victories here, both of them being in the main event," said Setsuna. "I couldn't think of any other two Mobians to have face one another for the MCW Championship at our inaugural pay-per-view event. So, what do you both say? You can kill two birds with one stone - get a chance to get your hands on each other as well as compete for the top championship here in MCW."

Scourge, who this whole time had been eyeing the MCW Championship, laughed. "Setsuna, you honestly think I would pass this up? A chance to put Blue Boy down and take that championship for my own? Count me in."

Sonic picked up the microphone from the mat and began to speak afterwards. "I'm down too. That championship's as good as mine. It'd look a lot better around my waist anyways."

Fiona took the microphone from Scourge and began to speak. "As good as yours? Don't make me laugh. No way in hell you're gonna beat my man." She turned to Scourge and stroked his cheek. "I'm gonna be right there with you for that match Bae. I wouldn't miss seeing you kick Sonic's ass and become the first ever MCW Champion for anything."

Sally frowned and held Sonic's hand with the microphone up to her lips. "You're not pulling anything past me. I know you'd jump at the chance to get involved in the match if it benefited Scourge. Well I'm going to see to it personally that doesn't come to pass because I will be there in Sonic's corner as well.

The crowd cheered as Fiona glared at Sally.

"So Sally and Fiona are gonna be in their corners as well for that championship match!" said Hiromi. "Craziness!"

Setsuna smirked. "Well then, it looks like the MCW Championship match is official. But you know, we do have one more week to go before 'Locked and Loaded.' And I'm sure Sonic and Scourge are both itching to get their hands dirty before their match so I've come up with an idea."

Everyone waited for the tiger to continue.

"Next week, both Sonic and Scourge will be in Singles action," he said. "But there's a little bit of a twist - these matches will be under a concept I call 'Pick Your Poison,' in which Sonic will choose Scourge's opponent and Scourge will choose Sonic's."

"Those two are going to have the chance to choose the other's opponent?" Tsubasa asked as the crowd cheered. "Man, that's huge!"

A grin appeared on Setsuna's face. "You boys have a whole week to think of who you want to have each other take on. Choose wisely as this is your last chance to make an impact and get some momentum on your side before your MCW Championship match at 'Locked and Loaded.'"

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the music began to play and Sonic and Sally faced off with Scourge and Fiona from inside the ring. Cocky expressions were present on the Destructix members' faces before they turned and looked at the MCW Championship on Setsuna's shoulder once more.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just heard the most major of news just now!" said Hiromi. "The major championship of MCW, the MCW Championship has been revealed and we've learned that Sonic and Scourge will face one another with the championship on the line at 'Locked and Loaded!'"

"And Sally and Fiona will be in their respective hedgehog's corner for that match, adding another layer onto a match that has all the makings of being an all-out war for the richest prize in or organization, as Setsuna put it," said Tsubasa.

"Man, this on top of all the other matches we learned about that will be taking place at the event!" said Hiromi. "It's shaping up to be one for the history books! And who knows what else will be happening there? We have a whole other week before the big show and absolutely anything can happen!"

"That it can but as for this week we've reached the conclusion of tonight's action but man what a show we have to look forward to next week on the final show before 'Locked and Loaded,'" said Tsubasa. "We know of many matches that will be taking place, including the Pick Your Poison matches we just found out about that will feature Sonic and Scourge!"

"Next week can't get here quick enough!" said Hiromi. "Same for 'Locked and Loaded!'"

"You said it partner," said Tsubasa. "And ladies and gentlemen, that brings us to the end of tonight's MCW action. Thank you all for joining us on another huge night and we hope to see you all next week as we approach the final stop on the way to 'Locked and Loaded.' This is Tsubasa Suzuki and Hiromi Sato signing off."

"Later everyone!" said Hiromi.

The show ended with Sonic and Sally performing the Knothole Freedom Fighter salute with one another in the ring while Scourge and Fiona held their hands up in the Destructix hand sign from the ramp. All the while, the crowd was chanting "MCW!" and Setsuna stood proudly on the stage, the diamonds on the MCW Championship shining brightly.

* * *

 _ **~Match Re-Cap~**_

 _ **Singles Match: Amy Rose VS. Barby Koala**_ \- Amy defeated Barby by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Silver the Hedgehog (W/ Blaze the Cat) VS. Zor**_ \- Silver defeated Zor by way of submission.

 _ **Singles Match: Bunnie Rabbot VS. Nic the Weasel** _\- Nic defeated Bunnie by way of count out.

 _ **Singles Match: Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx**_ \- The match ended in a draw by way of a double count out.

 _ **Singles Match: Saffron Bee (W/ Charmy Bee) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)**_ \- Lien-Da defeated Saffron by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Mighty the Armadillo (W/ Matilda the Armadillo) VS. Speedy** _\- Mighty defeated Speedy by way of pinfall.

 _ **Tag Team Match: The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Witchcarters (Falke Wulf and Bearenger the Grizzly) (W/ Carrotia the Rabbit and Wendy Nagus)**_ \- Storm won the match for his team by way of disqualification.

 _ **Singles Match: Mina Mongoose (W/ Ash Mongoose) VS. Foxy Reynard (W/ "Downtown" Ebony Hare and Blackjack)**_ \- Mina defeated Foxy by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Mephiles the Dark VS. Trevor Burrow (W/ Spike the Porcupine and Sonar the Fennec)**_ \- Mephiles defeated Trevor by way of pinfall.

* * *

 _ **~Week 4 Preview~**_

 _ **Singles Match:**_ Knuckles the Echidna VS. Kragok the Echidna

 _ **Singles Match:** _Lyco Wolf (W/ Leeta Wolf) VS. Clove the Pronghorn (W/ Cassia the Pronghorn)

 _ **6-Woman Tag Team Match:**_ The Knothole Freedom Fighters (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Bunnie Rabbot) VS. Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox and Abby

 _ **2 Out Of 3 Falls Match:**_ Ray the Flying Squirrel VS. Speedy

 _ **Pick Your Poison Match:**_ Scourge the Hedgehog VS. ?

 _ **Pick Your Poison Match:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog VS. ?

* * *

 _ **~Confirmed "MCW: Locked and Loaded" Matches~**_

 _ **MCW Championship Match:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Scourge the Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox)

 _ **MCW** **Intercontinental Championship Match:**_ Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Mephiles the Dark

 _ **MCW Television Championship Match:**_ Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)

 _ **MCW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat Match:**_ Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx VS. Silver the Hedgehog

 _ **MCW Hardcore Championship Steel Cage Match:**_ Guntiver the Arctic Wolf VS. Nack the Weasel

 _ **MCW Tag Team Championship Match:**_ The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg)

 _ **MCW Women's Championship Match:**_ Amy Rose VS. Nic the Weasel

 _ **Singles Match:** _Julie-Su the Echidna (W/ Knuckles the Echidna) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)


	5. Week 4

_**~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Setsuna leaned back against in his seat, a proud look on his face. Mobius Championship Wrestling has been nothing but a complete success since getting off the ground and its inaugural pay-per-view "Locked and Loaded" was in six short days. Many matches have already been made official for the event and he was excited to see all of them, especially the one that featured the Mobians standing before him. Looking in front of him, his eyes fell on Sonic the Hedgehog, Sally Acorn, Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox.

"Sonic and Scourge," the tiger began. "First off, thanks for coming by, both of you as well as Sally and Fiona."

Sally smiled and nodded her head while standing beside Sonic and Fiona rolled her eyes and twirled her hair with one of her fingers before leaning up against Scourge.

"We're just six days away from 'Locked and Loaded, where you two guys will face off against each for this,'" Setsuna continued, motioning towards a championship belt on his desk. "The MCW Championship. I'm sure that match is going to be nothing short but off the chain and you two are going to absolutely tear the house down in your attempts to become the first ever MCW Champion. Oh and while its on my mind, as much as I know how much you guys want to get at each other, thanks for keeping it civilized."

"Not a problem," said Scourge as he wrapped an arm around Fiona's shoulders. "Heh, and people say I don't have any manners and do nothing but start trouble."

Fiona giggled in response while both Sonic and Sally scoffed at the green hedgehog's comment. "Oh please, spare us," said Sally. "You're not fooling anyone. Trouble's all you do and all you know."

Scourge lifted his sunglasses and looked at Sally with a mock look of hurt. "You cut me deep Sally. You cut me really deep with that one."

"Trust me," said Sonic as he looked at his green counterpart. "Her words aren't going to be the only thing that hurts come 'Locked and Loaded.' But that's not for a few more days so when it comes to me wanting to beat the breaks off you, I'm going to keep my cool for the time being and save that for six more days."

Scourge chuckled at Sonic's words before placing his sunglasses on back over his eyes and Setsuna couldn't help but smirk. "I like that you both are more than ready to throw some hands. Although you can't do it against each other for the MCW Championship until the pay-per-view, that leaves tonight. Now, as you both know, tonight you both are going to take part in Pick Your Poison matches where your opponent chooses your opponent for you. So, have you both decided on who the other is going to face?"

"For sure," said Scourge as a dark grin appeared on his face. "We're going to see what Blue Boy is really made of because he's taking on Simian."

Fiona smirked and kissed Scourge's cheek. "Awesome choice Babe."

Sally frowned at the sight while Sonic grinned in anticipation. "So I get the big guy huh? Well you know what? I'm going to match that. Tonight you got my main walrus Rotor."

Scourge looked as if he was holding back a laugh before Setsuna spoke up. "Alright, it's official. Sonic VS. Simian and Scourge VS. Rotor, right here tonight."

A grin appeared on Fiona's face as she wrapped her arms around Scourge's. "Well then, now that that's taken care of Babe, let's bounce. I've got a match to get ready for."

Scourge nodded to her and kissed her head before the two of them began to make their way out of the office.

"Don't you even think of trying to pull something foul," said Sally to Fiona. "I've got my eyes on you."

"Oh really?" said Fiona as she looked back at the princess. "Keep an eye on this." Lifting one of her hands she proceeded to flip off Sally. "See ya!"

Fiona and Scourge both laughed as they took their leave from the room.

"It'll be a sight to see when she gets knocked off her high horse," said Sally as she placed a hand on her hip.

"Don't let her get to you Sal," said Sonic. "Ames, Cream and Bunnie got a chance to do that tonight and all three of them want to get at her in the worst way."

Sally nodded her head in response.

Sonic looked to Setsuna and gave him a thumbs up. "Catch you on the flipside."

"Likewise," said Setsuna. "And good luck in your match tonight against Simian."

Sonic nodded to the tiger before wrapping an arm around Sally's shoulders and leaving the room with her, closing the door behind them. Setsuna grinned to himself as he leaned back and propped his feet up on his desk, right next to the gleaming MCW Championship before he looked over to one of the shelved dressers in his office at the other championships that'll be up for grabs at "Locked and Loaded."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

 _ **(DJ Khaled feat. Akon, T.I., Rick Ross, Fat Joe, Birdman and Lil' Wayne - "We Takin' Over")**_

The sold-out packed crowd within Darasu Stadium began to cheer and applaud loudly as the music played throughout the loudspeakers and pyro exploded on the stage and above the ring.

"Tonight the crowd here live as well as everyone watching from home have reached a fever pitch!" said Hiromi from her spot beside Tsubasa at the announcer's table. "We're just six days away from our very first pay-per-view 'Locked and Loaded' and tonight we're on the final stop before that event! Welcome back to Mobius Championship Wrestling everyone! Hiromi Sato here alongside my broadcast partner Tsubasa Suzuki and Tsubasa, it's been a long road this month and so much has happened but 'Locked and Loaded' is almost upon us!"

"That is it Hiromi," said Tsubasa. "And what a crazy ride its been and we're not even done yet. We've got one more night of action before we make it to 'Locked and Loaded' and if the past three weeks are any indication, anything can happen so who knows what other kind of craziness is going to unfold before next week?"

"Well we know one thing for sure!" said Hiromi. "We know who Sonic and Scourge have chosen for the other to face in the two Pick Your Poison matches tonight en route to their MCW Championship clash at 'Locked and Loaded! We'll see Scourge face off against Rotor and we'll see Sonic go one on one with Simian! And what else is gonna go down tonight? We're about to find out right now as we're getting right into our first match of the evening and believe me when I tell you, we're starting off with a bang!"

* * *

 ** _~6-Woman Tag Team Match: The Knothole Freedom Fighters (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Bunnie Rabbot) VS. Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox and Abby~_**

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music began to play and seconds later Nic, Fiona and Abby walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage beside each other. Nic smirked from under her cowgirl hat while Fiona cockily held her hands up in the Destructix hand sign. Abby, however, merely flexed her large muscles a bit before making her way down the ramp and into the ring. Nic and Fiona followed behind her and both of them slid into the ring as well.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the first match of the evening is a 6-Woman Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, the team of Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox and Abby!"

"Nic has sure been a thorn in the side of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, specifically her three opponents tonight!" said Hiromi. "The same can be said for Fiona as she's had plenty to say about them as well, specifically Sally and what went down last week after Nic's match against Bunnie is what gave way to this match!

"Both Nic and Fiona had to find a partner for this match and they got hella backup in the form of Abby," said Tsubasa. "She could be pound for pound the strongest female in MCW and she could very well be the wild card in this match that could give her team the victory."

As the music stopped, the three females went to their corner and waited for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Nikki Gregoroff - "My Sweet Passion")**_

The boos from the crowd were replaced with cheers as the music played and seconds later, Amy, Cream and Bunnie walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage together. Amy twirled her Piko Piko Hammer around a few times above her head while Cream used her ears to lift herself off the stage and levitate in the air, waving out to the crowd. Bunnie readjusted her hat on her head before cracking her neck and made her way down the ramp along with Amy and Cream. The three of them reached the apron of the ring before standing up on it and entering through the ropes, glaring at their opponents across the ring from them.

"And their opponents, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Bunnie Rabbot!" said Aoi.

"Those three have been waiting a whole week to get their hands on Nic after all she's done and said and tonight they get their chance!" said Hiromi. "Though I'm sure they'll have to contend with Fiona and Abby as well, something tells me they wouldn't have it any other way!"

"And let's not forget, Amy and Nic are going to face each other at 'Locked and Loaded' for the MCW Women's Championship," said Tsubasa. "We might just get a glimpse of that match if those two happen to square off against one another in this match."

After the music stopped, it was decided amongst the two teams that Amy and Nic would begin the match.

"Whoa, look at this!" said Hiromi as she watched the other four females exit the ring and stand on the apron. "It looks like 'Locked and Loaded' came early and we're going to see Amy and Nic mix things up to start this match off!"

The crowd popped as they realized Amy and Nic would begin the match. Amy placed her Piko Piko Hammer outside the ring while Nic removed her hat and jacket, tossing them to the outside of the ring as well. Afterwards, the two of them locked eyes with one another and glared daggers at each other.

"Look at those looks," said Tsubasa. "They want nothing more than to tear each other apart."

"Well they're about to get their chance!" said Hiromi. "We're just getting this night started and we're off to a real hot start!"

The referee made sure both Amy and Nic were ready to go before calling for the bell, officially beginning the match!"

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "6-Woman Tag Team action is coming at you live and in full effect!"

As the match began, the crowd was still cheering loudly in anticipation to see Amy and Nic lock up against one another. The two of them circled one another a few times before Nic ran full speed at Amy, throwing her arm at her. Amy ran towards the weasel and ducked underneath her Clothesline attempt, running into the ropes and bouncing off them. As Nic turned back around her eyes went wide as she saw Amy run back at her, leap towards her while swinging her body and slammed her heel into her face with a Spinning Heel Kick, knocking her to the mat.

"Amy avoided a Clothesline from Nic and fought right back with one hell of a Spinning Heel Kick," said Tsubasa.

Nic cursed and held her face as she felt Amy quickly cover her.

1

2

Nic got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Whoa! Amy got a near fall there!" said Hiromi. "Right out the gate and she almost got the win for her team!"

Amy got to her feet and picked Nic up roughly by her hair, turning her attention to one of the empty corners and throwing her opponent as hard as she could towards it and following her in. As Nic reached the corner she reached out and grabbed the ropes, stopping herself from crashing into the turnbuckle. Quickly looking behind her, she saw Amy right behind her and threw her elbow backwards, catching Amy in the jaw so hard it knocked the hedgehog down to the mat.

"Oh snap, Amy's face just got real acquainted with Nic's elbow," said Tsubasa.

Nic smirked before she stepped outside the ring on the apron, sized Amy up and leapt up onto the top rope and fell into the ring, slamming down onto Amy with a Body Splash and landing in an immediate pinning position.

1

2

Amy barely managed to kick out.

"Now Nic gets a near fall of her own!" said Hiromi. "Both she and Amy just showed that they can keep the other down for at least a two count!"

Nic rose to her feet and started to drop numerous kicks down on Amy, getting words of encouragement from Fiona as she did so. As Amy took kick after kick, she heard Cream and Bunnie calling for her to fight through it before feeling Nic pull her to her feet, bend her over and lock one of her arms around her head while holding it to the side of her body.

"Nic looks like she's about to drill Amy's head into the mat with a DDT," said Tsubasa.

Realizing the spot she was in, Amy wrapped her arms around Nic's body and surprised her by forcing her across the ring into one of the empty corners, beginning to repeatedly ram her shoulder into the weasel's midsection.

"Amy fights back against Nic and has her trapped in the corner and nailing her with some hard shots to the gut!" said Hiromi.

The air was getting knocked out of Nic with every shot Amy landed on her and Fiona cursed out loud as she saw the spot her partner was in. On the other hand, Cream and Bunnie were cheering and applauding Amy as the hedgehog backed away from Nic, causing the weasel to drop in a heap out of the corner while holding her midsection. Amy turned Nic over onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Nic grit her teeth and forced herself to kick out of the pin.

"That's the second near fall for Amy and the third near fall overall," said Tsubasa.

Amy rolled off Nic and watched as the weasel coughed a few times before slowly rising to her feet, her back turned to her. Amy took advantage of the situation by running at her, leaping at her and wrapping an arm around her head, bringing her down to the mat on her face with a Bulldog, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Amy stays right on Nic by dropping her with a Bulldog!" said Hiromi.

Nic grimaced and rolled over onto her back, giving way to Amy covering her.

1

Nic reached out and grabbed the ropes, forcing Amy to break the pin.

"Nic was close enough to the ropes to reach them and cause that break up as quick as she could," said Tsubasa.

Amy got off Nic and watched as the weasel held the back of her head and rolled to the center of the ring. Looking to her corner, her eyes fell on Cream and she walked over to the rabbit, holding her hand out to her.

"Looks like Amy wants Cream to come into the ring!" said Hiromi. "She definitely wants to get a measure of revenge on Nic, as we all know!"

Cream exchanged looks with Amy before nodding and tagging her hand, getting a pop from the crowd.

"And there's the tag," said Tsubasa. "Cream's coming in to get her some of Nic."

Amy exited the ring and Bunnie clapped for her younger cousin as she entered the ring, making her way over to Nic, grabbing her by the head, pulling her up and making an attempt to throw her across the ring. However, Nic countered the attempt and pulled Cream to her, reaching down and locking one of her arms around one of Cream's legs as well as her other around her neck. Cream had no time to react before Nic lifted her off her feet and launched her over her head and down to the mat on her back, hitting a Sambo Suplex.

"Whoa! Nic with a big Sambo Suplex out of nowhere!" said Hiromi.

Amy and Bunnie gasped in shock whereas Fiona was wooting and hollering loudly from her spot on the apron. Abby, on the other hand, kept a stone faced expression on her face as she watched Nic cover Cream.

1

2

Cream barely managed to get her shoulder off the mat.

"Cream manages to break out of that pin but that was another near fall for Nic," said Tsubasa.

Nic narrowed her eyes after Cream's kick out and kept the pressure and offense on her, landing a forearm down on her chest before standing, roughly pulling the rabbit up by her arm and locking her arm around her head. Nic the proceeded to hoist Cream off her feet and hold her upside down in the air above her, keeping her up for a couple seconds.

"Oh geez, look at the strength being shown by Nic!" said Hiromi. "She's got Cream upside down for a pretty long time!"

"And in doing so she's letting the blood rush right to Cream's head," said Tsubasa. "This is going to wear Cream out pretty quickly if she keeps this up."

Fiona began to cockily count how long Nic was holding up Cream and the crowd booed her loudly. Nic continued to hold Cream upside down for a bit longer before she dropped down to her back, bringing Cream down with her and slamming her down with a Suplex.

"Huge Suplex by Nic after that long delay!" said Hiromi. "That definitely did some big time damage to Cream!"

Cream's body arched in pain and she rolled over onto her side, trying to catch her breath but Nic wasn't letting her have any time to recover as she roughly pulled her onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Bunnie shot into the ring and broke the pin with a swift kick to Nic's head, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Bunnie saves the match for her team after nailing Nic with a kick," said Tsubasa.

"One hell of a kick too, might I add!" said Hiromi. "Almost made me want to yell out 'It's good!'"

Nic rolled off Cream and towards her corner, cursing as she held her head and looked at Bunnie with an angry expression on her face. As Bunnie returned the look and backed up to exit the ring and get back onto the corner, Fiona reached in and tagged herself in by tapping Nic's shoulder.

"Fiona just tagged herself in," said Tsubasa.

The crowd booed loudly as Fiona entered the ring and Nic spat another dirty look at Bunnie before rolling out onto the apron to stand alongside Abby. Fiona smirked and held her arms out in a cocky fashion as she sauntered around the ring.

"This is the first time we're going to see Fiona in action and man look at her!" said Hiromi. "Her cockiness sure hasn't gone anywhere!"

Fiona walked to Cream and stood right over her, still holding her arms out much to the chagrin of the audience. Looking down, she watched with an amused look on her face as Cream began to use her legs to help her stand up. Just as Cream made it to her feet, Fiona made a move like she was actually going to do something instead of taunt by Cream cut her off by landing a hard kick to her gut, getting a loud pop to the crowd.

"All that taunting came back to bite Fiona in the ass," said Tsubasa.

"You got that right! Cream definitely made her pay and has her in a very precarious position!" said Hiromi.

Amy and Bunnie cheered Cream on while Fiona clutched her stomach, coughing from Cream's kick. Cream grabbed Fiona's head and positioned it between her legs before bending over and hoisting Fiona up onto her shoulders in a sitting position. Backing up to one of the empty corners, Cream held onto Fiona's legs and got a good running start, dashing to the other side of the ring and dropping down to her backside while bringing Fiona down on her back in front of her, landing a Running Sitout Powerbomb and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Cream damn near drills Fiona through the ring with that one," said Tsubasa.

"Whoo, did she ever! And listen to the crowd! They're going nuts after that one! They just loved seeing Fiona get crushed!" said Hiromi.

Fiona grit her teeth in pain as Cream held her down in a pin.

1

Fiona quickly reached for the bottom ropes, grabbing them and breaking the pin, getting more boos from the crowd afterwards.

"Even after that Fiona knew just where she was in the ring to be able to grab the ropes and break Cream's pin attempt," said Tsubasa.

Keeping Fiona grounded, Cream got to her feet and pulled the vixen to the middle of the ring and positioned her on her back. Cream stepped over onto Fiona's back and sat down on her and when it looked like she was going to lock a Camel Clutch submission hold on her, she instead locked her legs with Fiona's arms and bent forward, rolling the vixen up with an Outlaw Pin.

"Wow! Cream's got Fiona pinned down with a roll up I've never seen before!" said Hiromi.

1

Fiona was able to quickly kick out.

"Fiona was able to get out of that one real fast but the mere fact that Cream was able to get a roll up like that was crazy," said Tsubasa. "Fiona better watch out for any other tricks Cream might have up her sleeve."

After kicking out, Fiona rolled to the outside of the ring near her corner and fell to the ground, trying to catch her breath. Nic got down to the floor as well to check on her, making sure she was okay. Back in the ring, Cream saw the two of them standing up and she got an idea. Getting a good running start, she backed into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them and ran for the side of the ring Fiona and Nic were outside of. The two Mobians had no time to react as just when they looked into the ring, Cream leapt clear through the ropes at them and brought them both down with a Suicide Dive, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"And Cream does what she does best and take flight!" said Hiromi. "And a beauty of a Suicide Dive brings both Fiona and Nic down!"

Chants of Cream's name filled the stadium as she rose back to her feet and picked Fiona up, leading her back to the ring and throwing her back into it while leaving Nic down and out on the ground. Once reentering the ring herself, Cream looked to her corner and saw Bunnie with her hand out.

"Uh oh, it looks like Bunnie wants in at long last," said Tsubasa.

Cream grinned at her cousin before walking over and tagging her.

"And Cream's more than happy to oblige!" said Hiromi as the crowd cheered. "Here comes Bunnie!"

Amy clapped her hands as Cream exited the ring and Bunnie entered, flexing her muscles slightly as she made her way to Fiona, who was just now beginning to recover. As she rose to her feet, Fiona looked up and saw Bunnie in front of her. Cursing, Fiona made a dash for the side of the ring to get out but Bunnie ran after her as she reached the apron and grabbed her by the hair, stopping her.

"Fiona tried to get away but Bunnie said 'Na uh, not today,'" said Tsubasa.

Gritting her teeth as she felt Bunnie's grip on her hair, Fiona was forced by the rabbit to look at her. Just as Bunnie was going to pull Fiona back into the ring, Fiona lifted her knee and caught her in the stomach through the ropes. Bunnie let go of Fiona, holding her stomach as she backed to the middle of the ring. Seeing the spot Bunnie was in, Fiona leapt up onto the ropes and jumped at Bunnie, wrapping her legs around her head and bringing her down to the mat on her head with a Springboard Hurricarana, getting a surprised reaction from the crowd.

"What a move by Fiona!" said Hiromi. "She hit a very nice Springboard Hurricarana on Bunnie and now has the powerhouse down!"

Bunnie was s lightly looped from Fiona's attack and before she could get up, Fiona leapt on her and covered her.

1

Bunnie used her strength to propel Fiona off her.

"Bunnie's strength coming into play with that break up," said Tsubasa.

Fiona landed on her feet from Bunnie's aggressive pin break and went back at her, wrapping one of her arms around her head to keep control of her. Despite that, bunnie rose up to her feet while trying to force Fiona off her. Thinking quickly, Fiona surprised Bunnie by lifting her off her feet and slamming her down on her back with a Snap Suplex, rolling backwards onto her in a quick pin.

"Fiona keeps Bunnie grounded with a Snap Suplex and has her pinned down again!" said Hiromi.

1

Bunnie once again was able to power out of the pin, throwing Fiona to the side.

"Bunnie powers out again," said Tsubasa.

Fiona landed on her feet again but staggered a bit as she lost her balance. Looking up, she saw Bunnie kip up to her feet and rush her, her arms reaching for her. Thinking fast, Fiona met Bunnie halfway, placing her head at her side and wrapping her arms around her waist. Bunnie landed a few hard blows to Fiona's exposed back and just as she was going to lift her off her feet, Fiona did that herself, hoisting Bunnie up and over down onto her back with a Nortern Lights Suplex, bridging her back into a pin.

"Fiona just hit Bunnie with a Northern Lights!" said Hiromi. "She has her pinned down for the third time in a row!"

1

Bunnie threw Fiona off her again, this time towards her corner.

"And for a third time, Bunnie powers her way out of it," said Tsubasa. "It seems like everything Fiona tries to do to her backfires and leaves her at square one all over again."

Fiona used the ropes to stand up just as Bunnie got to her feet as well. Glaring at the rabbit, Fiona turned to her corner and tagged Abby in by slapping her chest.

"Oh snap!" said Hiromi. "Fiona just tagged in Abby!"

Abby narrowed her eyes as Fiona got out of the ring and onto the apron alongside Nic, who by this time had recovered from Cream's Suicide Dive. Abby stepped through the ropes and into the ring, walking up and meeting Bunnie in the middle, both of them engaging in an intense stare down as the crowd popped loudly

"What a sight this is, ladies and gentlemen," said Tsubasa. "Two powerhouses staring one another down in the middle of the ring and neither one backing down."

"This is like the immovable object meeting the unstoppable force!" said Hiromi. "I just got goosebumps and I love it! I can't wait to see these two go at it!"

Bunnie and Abby stared at each other a bit longer before the two of them engaged in a lockup. Both of them using their strength to its fullest extent, neither one was able to get the advantage over the other. Thinking of another strategy, Bunnie released her hold on Abby and quickly got her arms around her waist, squeezing hard and locking on a Bearhug.

"Bunnie's got a Bearhug locked in," said Tsubasa. "She couldn't overpower Abby so she's trying to wear her down with a submission hold."

Abby grit her teeth as Bunnie applied more pressure to her but she fought back by beginning to make her way over to one side of the ring, reaching out and grabbing the top rope, forcing Bunnie to release the hold.

"Whoa! Abby just dragged Bunnie to the side of the ring like she was almost nothing!" said Hiromi.

"And managed to break the Bearhug by grabbing the ropes," Tsubasa added.

Abby pushed Bunnie off her to the middle of the ring. Stopping and getting her balance back, Bunnie rushed back at Abby as she got off the ropes and wrapped an arm around her chest and shoulder from the front, going for a Running STO but Abby stood her ground and held on tightly to Bunnie, turning around and falling to her back, slamming Bunnie face first into the mat with a Flatliner, immediately covering Bunnie afterwards.

"Ooo, what a counter by Abby with that Flatliner right in the middle of the ring and now has her pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Bunnie got her shoulder off the mat.

"A two count comes the way of Abby on that exchange," said Tsubasa.

Abby got to her feet and narrowed her eyes as she watched Bunnie crawl over to one of the empty corners and use the it to help her get back to her feet. Following her to the corner and giving the rabbit her back, Abby grabbed the top rope and began to repeatedly slam her backside into Bunnie's body, buckling her with every shot.

"Abby's using pretty much all of her body to attack Bunnie now and she has her completely trapped in the corner!" said Hiromi.

Abby continued to attack Bunnie until the referee came over and began to count her out, the koala not stopping her assault until the referee reached the count of four. Stepping out of the corner, Abby turned to see Bunnie drop in a complete heap to the mat. Grabbing her arm, Abby dragged Bunnie to the middle of the ring and covered her.

1

2

Bunnie got her shoulder off the mat again.

"Another near fall for Abby," said Tsubasa. "She's really giving Bunnie the business right now."

Fiona cockily clapped for Abby on the apron, getting more boos from the crowd than she did before. Amy and Cream called out to Bunnie, doing what they could to help encourage her. Holding her head, Bunnie slowly rose back to her feet and once she was to a vertical base, Abby ran at her and slammed her shoulder into her chest, knocking her back down.

"Man, Abby's not giving Bunnie any kind of a chance! She's all over her like white on rice!" said Hiromi.

After knocking Bunnie back down to the mat, Abby placed her foot over her chest in a pin.

1

Bunnie threw Abby's foot off her, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Wow, that cover by Abby," said Tsubasa. "Just goes to show you what Abby really thinks of Bunnie to want to cover her with just her foot."

Abby kept the same hard look on her face as she took her foot back and picked Bunnie up by her hair, clenching her fist and revving it back to slug the rabbit in the face. However, Bunnie fought free from Abby's grip on her, locked an arm around her head and doubled her over, proceeding the repeatedly drive her knee into her midsection, getting loud cheers from the crowd with every knee she landed.

"Bunnie's fighting back with some real savage knees!" said Hiromi. "Look at her go!"

Fiona and Nic were yelling obscurities from their corner at Bunnie and in response, Bunnie landed one last knee that was delivered with so much force it sent Abby to the other side of the ring.

"Damn, what a knee that was," said Tsubasa. "Abby almost got sent right out of the ring."

Fiona and Nic stopped their yelling and glared at Bunnie as she went to Abby and covered her.

1

Abby used her strength to push Bunnie off her.

"Whoa! Now Bunnie's on the receiving end of an aggressive kick out!" said Hiromi. "Shoe's on the other foot now!"

Bunnie rolled to her feet and kept on the attack, going back to Abby as she was recovering, pulled her to the middle of the ring and wrapped her arm across her chest and behind her head, slamming her down to the mat on the back of her head with a STO.

"An STO by Bunnie brings Abby back down," said Tsubasa. "Smart of Bunnie to not give Abby any kind of breather."

After executing the STO, Bunnie quickly covered Abby once more.

1

Once again, Abby powered out of the pin, this time almost sending Bunnie out of the ring as she launched her towards her own corner.

"Abby damn near sent Bunnie out of the ring with that!" said Hiromi. "Just how strong is this chick!?"

Bunnie landed on her feet and was immediately pushed back into her corner by Abby. Cream took that chance to tag herself in by tagging Bunnie's back.

"Did you see that? Cream just tagged herself into the match," said Tsubasa.

"I admire Baby Girl for all the heart she has but let's be real here!" said Hiromi. "What's she going to do against that behemoth Abby!?"

At the same time, Amy got off the apron and made her way over to the opposing corn, beginning to yell out at Nic and Fiona, getting their attention.

"And Amy's over there talking trash to Nic and Fiona," said Tsubasa.

"Giving them a taste of their own medicine!" Hiromi added.

Nic leapt off the apron at Amy but the hedgehog leapt up and caught the oncoming weasel with a Dropkick to her face, dropping her in a heap.

"Nic tried to go after Amy but was greeted with a Dropkick for her troubles," said Tsubasa.

Cursing as she saw Nic get laid out before her, Fiona glared at Amy as she got up and began to consider going after her herself. Back in the ring, Abby grabbed one of Bunnie's arms and made an attempt to throw her to the opposite corner. However, Bunnie countered and used all her strength to throw Abby into the corner, causing her to accidentally hit Fiona and knock her off the apron to the floor.

"Oh! Abby just knocked Fiona off the apron after that counter from Bunnie!" said Hiromi.

Bunnie slid out of the ring while Cream entered, seeing Abby had her back to her as she looked down at Fiona. Seeing her chance, Cream snuck up on the koala from behind and quickly rolled her up.

"Cream's got Abby rolled up!" said Tsubasa.

"Holy crap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Is she gonna do it!? Is Cream actually gonna pin Abby!?"

1

2

Abby kicked out, using her strength to knock Cream back against the ropes.

"No! It was just a two count!" said Tsubasa.

"Man, how close can you get!? I really thought Cream had her there!" said Hiromi.

Outside the ring, Amy saw that Cream was against the ropes and went to help her but as she moved to her, Nic recovered and tackled Amy spine first into the apron, multiple times.

"Oh! Nic's slamming Amy over and over again into the apron!" said Tsubasa.

"And that apron is the hardest part of the ring! Amy's back must feel like its on fire right now!" said Hiromi.

Amy yelled out in pain from the shots by Nic before the weasel released her and let her drop to the ground. Looking outside and seeing her best friend attacked, Cream made a move to go after Nic but the weasel grabbed her by her head and hung her up on the ropes.

"Now Nic hangs Cream up on the ropes!" said Tsubasa.

Coughing and trying to catch her breath, Cream held her throat and rolled backwards to Abby, who grabbed the rabbit by her throat and, with one hand, lifted her up off the mat and forcefully slammed her back down, her hand not once leaving her throat and holding her down in a pin.

"Oh my freaking God!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Abby just hit Cream with the Bullpen with just one hand! And she's not moving! I think Cream's out!"

"Abby's got her down in a pin too!" said Tsubasa.

Bunnie got back into the ring to try and break the pin but Fiona at this point had recovered from being accidentally knocked down by Abby, got into the ring and cut Bunnie off with a tackle.

"Bunnie tried to get in there to break the pin but Fiona cut her off at the pass!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"There's the three count!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's all over! Abby just got the win for her team in dominant fashion!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Public Enemy - "Black Steel in the Hour of Chaos")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox and Abby!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Boos filled the stadium as the music played and the winners were announced. A cocky smirk appeared on Nic and Fiona's faces as they wooted and hollered in celebration amidst the boos.

"As dirty as that was, Abby ends up getting the win for her team after a hard fought match between these two teams of three!" said Hiromi.

"Nic and Fiona certainly did take advantage of the situation they were in that led way to their team's victory," said Tsubasa. "And with that win, Nic gets momentum going in her favor heading into her and Amy's Women's Championship match."

Looking down at Amy, Nic narrowed her eyes and she began to repeatedly kick her while she was on the ground, slamming her foot into her chest and midsection. At the same time, Fiona mounted Bunnie and began to repeatedly punch her.

"Now look at this!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Nic and Fiona are attacking Amy and Bunnie after the match is already down! Both of them are down and out and can't defend themselves!"

As Nic and Fiona's assault on Amy and Bunnie continued, the crowd suddenly popped loudly and began to cheer.

"Uh oh!" said Tsubasa as he looked to the entrance. "It looks like we've got company!"

Nic and Fiona looked around until their eyes fell on the entrance and they saw Sally rushing down to the ring as quickly as she could.

"It's Sally!" said Hiromi. "She's coming down to even the odds a bit!"

"We heard Sally tell Fiona earlier tonight she would be the first person Fiona saw if she pulled something and she's staying true to her word!" said Tsubasa.

Cursing, Fiona got off Bunnie and picked the rabbit up to her feet. Just as Sally slid into the ring, Fiona pushed Bunnie into her and used that opportunity to slide out of the ring and start backing up towards the ramp, being joined by Nic.

"Fiona pushes Bunnie into Sally just as Sally was ready to throw hands and she and Nic are heading for the hills!" said Hiromi.

Sally held Bunnie in her arms and made sure she was okay before her eyes shifted to Abby, who was still holding Cream down.

"Now Sally's locked eyes with Abby, who still has her hand on Cream!" said Tsubasa. "She hasn't moved once since she hit Cream with the Bullpen!"

"And now she's face to face with the Princess of the Acorn Kingdom!" said Hiromi. "Let's see what goes down here!"

Looking and meeting Sally's gaze, Abby narrowed her eyes as she released Cream, stood up and stared down Sally. Before anything could happen between Sally and Abby, Fiona got onto the apron and began to call for Abby not to do anything and leave the ring.

"It looks like Fiona's telling Abby to retreat!" said Tsubasa.

Abby started intensely at Sally a bit longer before heeding Fiona's words and taking her leave from the ring, beginning to walk up the ramp.

"Abby takes her leave not just from the ring but from the ringside area as a whole!" said Hiromi. "She didn't even acknowledge Fiona or Nic on the way out!"

Fiona got off the apron, a smirk on her face as she and Nic high fived each other and began to take their leave from ringside as well. Sally watched Fiona and Nic leave with an angry expression on her face before she started to tend to her friends.

"And leave it to Fiona and Nic to rub it in after their win here!" said Tsubasa. "It looks like they did nothing but earn even more ire from Sally and the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters as she tends to her friends!"

"I can guarantee you that Amy is incensed after this loss and the post match beatdown!" said Hiromi. "If she didn't want to get her hands on Nic before, she sure as hell does now, let me tell you! Their Women's Championship match at 'Locked and Loaded' just got even more personal than it already was!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Knothole Freedom Fighters~**_

Sonic narrowed his eyes as he and his fellow Knothole Freedom Fighters saw the conclusion of the previous match. "Man, why am I not surprised things went down like that?" Suddenly, he heard a chair flip over and turning his head, his eyes widened as he saw Antoine trying to leave the room with Big, Tommy and Rotor holding him back.

"Those jezebels!" Antoine exclaimed angrily, trying to get out of the grasp of the three holding him. "How dare they do that to my dear sweet Bunnie and the others!?"

"Whoa whoa, chill Ant!" said Sonic as he went over and held Antoine back as well. "They've taken a lot worse than that and plus Sal was out there to make sure nothing else happened!"

Antoine seethed a bit longer before calming down and nodding his head.

"That was real low what Nic and Fiona pulled," said Rotor as he, Big and Tommy released Antoine. "But I know Amy will make sure Nic gets hers."

"And Sal is gonna do the same with Fiona," Sonic added. "We all know her, she's not gonna let something like that slide." He then turned his attention to Rotor. "But as for you and me bro, we've got business to take care of tonight when it comes to our matches."

Rotor nodded his head. "Right. You got Simian and I got Scourge. And from what we just saw, the Destructix and anyone associated with them will do just about anything to come out on top. We definitely need to watch our backs tonight."

"You got that right," said Sonic as he held his hand out to Rotor. "Don't even worry about it. If Scourge decides he does want to try something, I got your back."

"Same here Sonic," said Rotor as he high fived Sonic.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Yo, Antoine looked ready to bust some heads just now!" said Hiromi. "Can't say I blame him, after what we just saw!"

"Same here," said Tsubasa. "Seeing your love get beat down along with two of your closest friends. Good thing Sonic and the boys were able to calm him down."

"Speaking of Sonic, he and Rotor hit the nail on the head!" said Hiromi. "What we saw clearly shows that the Destructix and anyone down with them will stoop to any low they need to get what they want!"

"No doubt," said Tsubasa. "Sonic and Rotor are definitely going to have to watch their backs in the Pick Your Poison matches later tonight. Who knows what the Destructix have up their sleeves?"

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, Silver walked out from behind the curtain and made his way down the ramp, sliding into the ring underneath the bottom ropes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, please welcome Silver the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"It looks like we're being joined by Silver!" said Hiromi. "He's been on one heck of a roll since MCW got off the ground, having two victories over both Harry and Zor!"

"And it's because of those victories that Silver finds himself as one of three Mobians who will compete for the MCW Cruiserweight Championship at 'Locked and Loaded,'" said Tsubasa. "But I do wonder why Silver's out here. To address his huge upcoming match, perhaps?"

As the music stopped playing, the crowd continued to cheer for Silver as he went to ringside and was handed a microphone. Walking to the middle of the ring, he looked around at the crowd before beginning to speak. "In just six more days, I'll have the honor and privilege to not only take part in MCW's very first pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded' but also compete for the chance to become the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion."

The crowd cheered in response.

"As the name of the championship entitles, its a championship reserved for the smaller weight Mobians," Silver continued. "Though that may be true for myself and the other two who will also be involved in the match, rest assured when I tell you that its not the size of your body that counts when you compete in a match. It's the size of your heart and I will give it all I have and more to come out of that match the winner and walk out of 'Locked and Loaded' with the Cruiserweight Championship."

 _ **(Chiang - "Koto")**_

More cheers came from the crowd as the new music played. They, as well as Silver, turned their attention to the stage and saw Espio appear out from behind the curtain and stand on the stage. Performing a few hand signs, Espio disappeared and reappeared inside the ring in front of Silver.

"It's Espio!" said Hiromi. "He's also competing for the Cruiserweight Championship at 'Locked and Loaded' but I think he might have just taken exception to Silver saying he's going to win that match and become the champion!"

"Things just got really interesting, really quickly," said Tsubasa.

As the music stopped playing, Espio went and got a microphone from ringside as well before going back and standing face to face with Silver. "First things are first," the chameleon began. "Allow me to congratulate you on your success here so far as well as your inclusion in the Cruiserweight Championship match at 'Locked and Loaded.' It'll be an honor to share the ring with you."

The crowd cheered as a smile appeared on Silver's face. "The same can be said for myself."

Espio nodded his head. "And I haven't forgotten our encounter last week, when you said that we'll have a chance to square off against one another." He held his hand out to the hedgehog. "It would appear that time has come sooner than we thought. Good luck to you and may the best Mobian win."

Silver extended his free hand and shook Espio's. "Definitely. I'm looking forward to what should definitely be a great match."

 _ **(T.I. - "Motivation")**_

As the music began to play the crowd, as well as Silver and Espio, looked to the entrance and saw Larry walk out from behind the curtain, nearly stumbling as he stood on the stage and held a microphone in his hand.

"It just keeps getting more and more interesting!" said Hiromi. "Now the third and final participant in the Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat match has made his presence felt!"

"It looks like we're going to hear from him as well," said Tsubasa.

As the music stopped playing, Larry regained his composure before holding the microphone to his mouth and speaking. "Whoa whoa, hold on a second! The way you guys are talking, you're speaking as if you're the only ones who are in that match for the Cruiserweight Championship. You're forgetting one thing - I'm in that match too!"

The crowd cheered in response.

"And Silver, I couldn't agree more," Larry continued. "You definitely earned your spot in the match and I, like Espio am looking forward to locking up with you. And Espio, you and I have unfinished business as our last match was left without a winner. Well, I plan on rectifying that come 'Locked and Loaded' - not only am I going to prove that I am fully capable of beating not just you but Silver too, I'm going to show everyone that this jinx is for real and that this jinx will walk away from that match the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion!"

 _ **(T.I. - "Motivation")**_

The crowd continued to cheer as Larry finished speaking and he, Silver and Espio stared one another down, all three of them more than ready for their upcoming championship match.

"Well, there you have it folks!" said Hiromi. "Silver, Espio and Larry have all let it be known that all three of them are heading into that Triple Threat match with nothing but victory on their minds!"

"There can be only one victor in what has become a match that's straight up all about proving which of these three is the better Mobian," said Tsubasa. "We'll find out in six more days when these three battle it out with the Cruiserweight Championship on the line."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Chaotix~**_

Vector wooted as he stood up out of his seat, watching what just transpired in the ring alongside the other members of the Chaotix. "Did y'all see that? Espio's ready to rock and roll, for sure! That Cruiserweight Championship's as good as his!"

"Yeah!" Charmy agreed. "He's got this!"

Saffron ran a hand through her hair as she sat beside Charmy. "It won't be easy though. Both Silver and Larry are just as determined to win and become champion as he is."

"We'll see how things turn out," said Julie-Su before she turned her attention to Knuckles. "But for now, Knuckles your match against Kragok's up next."

"That it is," said Knuckles, punching his palm in anticipation. "I can't tell you how much I've been looking forward to this since last week when Setsuna made the match official."

Julie-Su placed a hand on his shoulder. "I don't even need to tell you to be careful. You know as well as I do what my brother is capable of and wherever he is, Lien-Da's not too far behind."

"You're right, I do know," said Knuckles, placing one of his hands over hers. "And I fully expect them to try something. They've made this far from personal and I assure you, I'm going to get a measure of revenge against Kragok for you."

Julie-Su gave him a smile as Charmy walked over to Knuckles, patting him on his back. "Good luck out there Knux."

"Thanks. And don't think I forgot about you and Saffron," said Knuckles. "I'm going to get some shots in on Kragok for you guys too."

Charmy and Saffron both smiled and nodded to the echidna in thanks and afterwards, Knuckles gave Julie-Su a quick kiss on her cheek before picking up his hat and taking his leave from the locker room, heading towards the ring. Julie-Su watched him leave, a slight look of worry on her face as she knew her siblings had something planned. Looking over to the two bees in the locker room, her face then turned to one of seriousness. "Charmy, Saffron, I got to run something by you guys."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Hmm, I wonder what Julie-Su's got on her mind!" said Hiromi. "Inquiring minds would like to know!"

"What we do know is that a huge match with implications on another match that's taking place at 'Locked and Loaded' is up next," said Tsubasa. "We're about to see two echidnas with a lot of bad blood lock up in what's sure to be an all out brawl. Let's do the damn thing."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Knuckles the Echidna VS. Kragok the Echidna~**_

 _ **(Insane Clown Posse - "Chris Benoit")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the lights in the arena began to flicker on and off with a red hue. Kragok then walked out from behind the curtain, his cloak on and the hood over his head. He walked slowly down the ramp before reaching the ring, stepping up onto the apron and entering the ring through the ropes, removing his hood and revealing his menacing eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Dark Legion, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 120 lbs., Kragok the Echidna!"

"As intimidating as ever!" said Hiromi. "Kragok's looking to make a statement in what's going to be his in-ring debut!"

"And to be able to do it against Knuckles?" Tsubasa added. "I'm sure nothing would please Kragok more."

As the music stopped playing, Kragok fully discarded his cloak, going to his corner and placing it outside the ring as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P - "Unknown From M.E.")**_

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and seconds later, Knuckles walked out onto the stage from behind the curtain, performing a few shadowboxing moves and slamming his fist into the stage, red pyro exploding on the sides. After standing back up, Knuckles locked eyes with Kragok in the ring and made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from Angel Island, weighing in at 107 lbs., Knuckles the Echidna!" said Aoi.

"From what we just saw, Knuckles is more than ready for this match!" said Hiromi. "After what Kragok and Lien-Da both pulled last week, he's itching to get some payback!"

"These two are going to be in Julie-Su and Lien-Da's corners for their huge match against each other at 'Locked and Loaded,' but tonight they're going to face off against each other with straight up pride and bragging rights on the line," said Tsubasa.

Knuckles kept his eyes on Kragok as he backed up to his corner, removing his hat and placing it outside the ring. Afterwards, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Knuckles and Kragok, ready to scrap!"

After the bell rang, Knuckles and Kragok ran right for each other, meeting in the middle of the ring. Kragok attempted to grab Knuckles, but he missed as Knuckles ducked underneath his arms and ran into the ropes behind him, bounced off them and ran back at his opponent while his back was turned. Knuckles leapt at Kragok, wrapped an arm around his head and brought him down to the mat face first as hard as he could with a Running Bulldog.

"First blood goes to Knuckles as he levels Kragok with a Running Bulldog," said Tsubasa.

Kragok cursed out loud as he held his face and Knuckles turned him over onto his back, quickly covering him.

1

Kragok roughly threw Knuckles off him.

"Nowhere close to a two count on that one!" said Hiromi.

Getting to his feet, Knuckles continued his attack on Kragok, landing kick after kick on him before grabbing his head and pulling him to his feet. Once Kragok was up, Knuckles stayed on the offensive by nailing his opponent in the jaw with a vicious punch as well as a Spinning Back Kick to his midsection.

"Pretty big combination Knuckles has going here," said Tsubasa.

As Knuckles threw another kick at Kragok's midsection, his kick was caught by the echidna and Knuckles was walloped by a huge Clothesline by Kragok that had so much forced it bounced the back of Knuckles' head off the mat.

"Whoa! Knuckles just got molly-wopped by one hell of a Clothesline from Kragok!" said Hiromi.

An evil glare was present on Kragok's face as he leered at Knuckles and covered him.

1

2

Knuckles barely managed to get his shoulder off the mat.

"That counter Clothesline was almost enough to keep Knuckles down for the three count," said Tsubasa.

Kragok grabbed Knuckles by his dreadlocks and slammed the back of his head on the mat multiple times before releasing him, going to a nearby corner and climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Kragok's just made his way up to the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi. "Didn't expect this from him! He's pulling out all the stops and we're just in the early bits of this match!"

Just as Kragok got his balance on the turnbuckle, Knuckles quickly kipped up to his feet, rushing to the turnbuckle and leaping from the mat up to the turnbuckle behind Kragok.

"Knuckles is up and on the turnbuckle with Kragok!" said Tsubasa.

"What the hell's he about to do up there!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Placing his head between one of Kragok's arms and his body, Knuckles also wrapped his arms around his body, lifted him up onto his shoulder and fell down to the mat, bringing Kragok with him and slamming him down with a Super Back Suplex, getting a loud pop and applause from the crowd.

"Holy crap!" Tsubasa yelled out in shock.

"Knuckles just Back Suplexed Kragok off the top turnbuckle down to the ring!" Hiromi added. "I'm surprised they didn't leave a hole in the ring after that!"

Kragok's body folded before falling on his front and Knuckles turned him over and covered him.

1

2

Kragok broke the pin by getting his shoulder up.

"A near fall for Knuckles!" said Tsubasa. "So close but yet so far!"

Knuckles grimaced a bit, feeling the effects of dropping from the top turnbuckle before slowly standing up and grabbing Kragok by his dreadlocks, pulling him up as well. Wrapping his arms around Kragok's waist, Knuckles hoisted him up off his feet before yelling out in a primal fashion and throwing him down on his back with a Side Slam.

"Knuckles lifted Kragok up like a little baby and slammed him like he was nothing!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles delivered a hard kick to Kragok's side before dropping down to cover him.

1

Kragok kicked out of the pin, holding his side.

"Kragok kicked out but man that was one vicious kick from Knuckles before the kick out," said Tsubasa.

Knuckles rolled off Kragok to one side of the ring, kneeling down as he watched his opponent rise to his feet and as soon as he was up and facing him, Knuckles rushed him, leaping at him and driving his shoulder as hard as he could into Kragok's chest with a Running Shoulder Block, knocking him down once again and covering him.

"Big Shoulder Block from Knuckles and he has Kragok pinned down again!" said Hiromi.

1

Kragok kicked out for a third time, proceeding to throw Knuckles off him.

"That's three straight times Kragok has broken out of pins," said Tsubasa. "It's clear Knuckles is going to have to do more to him if he wants to walk away with this crucial victory."

Getting to his feet, Knuckles watched as Kragok slowly stood up as well, stumbling across the ring to one of the corners. Not wanting to give his opponent any time to recover, Knuckles ran for Kragok and slammed his knee into his back while he was in the corner.

"Mmm, knee right in the back!" said Hiromi.

Kragok yelled out and growled as he felt Knuckles' knee bury into his lower back and he dropped in a heap to the mat, Knuckles covering him afterwards.

1

Kragok was close enough to the ropes to get his foot on the bottom rope, forcing the pin to be broken.

"The fact that Kragok reached out for the ropes instead of physically kicking out there might be a sign that Knuckles is really wearing him down," said Tsubasa. "Gonna have to keep an eye on that as this match continues."

Knuckles got up, kicked Kragok's body to the middle of the ring and bent over to pick him up. Kragok suddenly pushed Knuckles away with so much force it caused him to go backwards into the ropes. As Knuckles bounced off the ropes and went back to him, Kragok had gotten back to his feet, caught Knuckles in his arms and locked on a powerful Bearhug.

"Kragok's back in this thing and has a Bearhug locked in on Knuckles!" said Hiromi.

"That's definitely one way to slow Knuckles down," Tsubasa added.

Knuckles' eyes went wide and he tried to escape from Kragok's hold but that only resulted in Kragok applying more pressure to him, causing him to yell out in pain. The referee asked Knuckles if he wanted to give up but before Knuckles could reply, Kragok repositioned Knuckles so that his body was on his side, lifted him up and over his head and brought him down on his back on the mat with a Gutwrench Suplex.

"Kragok turned that Bearhug into a Gutwrench Suplex!" said Hiromi. "Man I felt that one all the way over here!"

Knuckles' body bounced off the mat and he arched his body in pain as Kragok pulled him back to him and covered him.

1

2

Knuckles got his shoulder up right before the count of three.

"Kragok got a near fall on that one," said Tsubasa.

Kragok wrapped his arms around Knuckles' waist while they were both still on the mat. Then, displaying amazing strength, Kragok stood up to his feet with Knuckles in his grasp, turning around and slammed Knuckles back down to the mat on his back while landing on top of him with a Belly to Belly Suplex, immediately landing in another pinning position.

"Holy cow, what the...What strength we just saw from Kragok and he has Knuckles pinned down again!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Knuckles was able to break the pin once more, getting his shoulder off the mat.

"How Knuckles was able to get out of that one, I don't know," said Tsubasa. "I thought he was done right then and there."

Kragok stood up and watched as Knuckles got to his knees. Growling at his opponent, Kragok proceeded nail Knuckles with a Chop across his chest, a punch to his body and finished with a Clothesline that knocked Knuckles down flat on his back again.

"Kragok with a huge combination!" said Hiromi. "He's definitely in the driver's seat of this match now!"

Kragok looked down at Knuckles down in front of him and placed one of his feet over his chest.

1

2

Knuckles swiped Kragok's foot off him, breaking the pin.

"Kragok was so sure he had that in the bag he covered Knuckles with just one fooot but even that big combo of maneuvers wasn't enough to keep Knuckles down," said Tsubasa.

Kragok responded by kicking Knuckles flush in his chin, knocking him semi-conscious.

"Oh man, did you see that kick!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

"I saw it but Knuckles was the one who felt it," Tsubasa answered.

The force of the kick turned Knuckles onto his stomach and Kragok clenched his fists as he stood over Knuckles before sitting down on his back, locking Knuckles arms behind his legs and pulling back on his chin, locking on the Garrote and getting boos from the crowd.

"The Garrote! Kragok has it fully locked in on Knuckles!" said Hiromi.

"And he's right dead center in the middle of the ring too!" said Tsubasa. "I don't think Knuckles is going to be able to get out of this, especially in the state he's in right now!"

Knuckles was still barely conscious as a result of the kick but was doing all he could to fight through the hold but Kragok was relentless and applied more pressure to him.

"Kragok's putting more and more pressure on this hold by the second!" said Hiromi. "This might be it for Knuckles!"

At that moment, a figure shot out from behind the curtain and down the ramp, getting onto the apron of the ring.

"Hey, what the...!?" Tsubasa began.

Everyone, Kragok included, saw the figure was Charmy and he was taunting Kragok verbally.

"It's Charmy!" said Hiromi. "What the hell's he doing out here!?"

"Trying to distract Kragok, it looks like!" said Tsubasa.

Infuriated by the bee's antics, Kragok released his submission hold on Knuckles and went after Charmy, throwing a punch at him that the bee ducked underneath.

"Whoo, that was a close one! Charmy almost got his head knocked off!" said Hiromi.

While Kragok was preoccupied with Charmy, the referee was checking on Knuckles, making sure he was okay. At the same time, two other figures came through the crowd and stealthily made their way over to the corner.

"Hiromi, look!" said Tsubasa.

"It's Julie-Su and Saffron!" said Hiromi. "What in the world's going on!?"

"Hold up, remember when Julie-Su said she wanted to talk to Charmy and Saffron about something?" Tsubasa asked. "Perhaps this was it!"

Kragok threw another punch at Charmy that the bee avoided, grabbed the back of the echidna's head and dropped off the apron, hanging him up on the middle rope.

"Kragok just got hung up by Charmy!" said Hiromi.

Afterwards, both Julie-Su and Saffron ran over, leapt onto the apron and drove both of their feet into the sides of Kragok's head with two Dropkicks in unison, getting a pop from the crowd.

"And he gets his head crushed by Julie-Su and Saffron!" said Tsubasa. "And the referee didn't see a thing as he's making sure Knuckles is alright!"

Charmy, Julie-Su and Saffron quickly put distance between them and Kragok as the referee turned around, seeing Kragok stumble off the ropes. Around this time, Knuckles had recovered and saw Kragok was in a vulnerable position.

"Knuckles looks like he has his wits back about him!" said Hiromi. "He'd better do something and fast!"

Acting quickly, Knuckles went to Kragok and pulled him to the middle of the ring, positioning his head between his legs, bending over and lifting him up onto his shoulders in a seated position, getting loud cheers from the crowd. Knuckles then dropped to his backside on the mat, bringing Kragok down on his back in front of him with the Deep Impact and held him down in a pin.

"Knuckles hits the Deep Impact on Kragok!" said Tsubasa. "And he's got him pinned down! This could be it!"

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"He got him! Knuckles gets the win over Kragok!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Marlon Saunders and Hunnid-P - "Unknown From M.E.")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Knuckles the Echidna!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and the winner was announced. Julie-Su, Charmy and Saffron cheered as well before they entered the ring and helped Knuckles off Kragok, celebrating his victory with him.

"That match was as hard hitting and physical as we thought it'd be!" said Hiromi. "And in the end, Knuckles got the win over Kragok!"

"And that came after the assistance from Julie-Su, Charmy and Saffron," said Tsubasa. "No doubt that was some payback after what Kragok and Lien-Da did to them last week."

Kragok began to stir on the mat and he was incensed that not only he lost to Knuckles but also from the interference of Julie-Su, Charmy and Saffron. Looking up from the mat, he growled menacingly as he got to his feet and tried to get at his younger sister.

"Oh man! Kragok's making a beeline right for Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles, however, saw Kragok approaching and he broke apart from his friends, cutting Kragok off by grabbing him and throwing him out of the ring.

"Knuckles stops Kragok and he's sent right out of the ring!" said Tsubasa.

"How close was that!? Who knows what he would've done had he got to Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Kragok rolled to his feet and was about to go back at Knuckles when Lien-Da came from behind the curtain, making her way down the ramp and stood in front of Kragok, her back to him and glaring in the ring at the Chaotix members.

"There's Lien-Da, and it looks like she's holding Kragok back from doing anything further," said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da motioned with her head for Kragok to head to the back and he reluctantly began to do so, backing up the ramp. Lien-Da did the same, her eyes falling on Julie-Su and glaring daggers at her. Julie-Su walked to stand beside the ropes, reaching out and holding onto them tightly as she and her sister exchanged looks with one another before Lien-Da and Kragok disappeared behind the curtain.

"That was some intense stuff right there!" said Hiromi. "I'm surprised that Julie-Su and Lien-Da didn't mix it up right then and there!"

"You and me both," said Tsubasa. "It must be taking a lot of willpower and sheer will for both of them to hold back from attacking each other but they know that quite possibly the biggest match either one of them will find themselves in is just six short days away."

"Yeah and wouldn't it be something if one or the other got hurt and gave the other a huge advantage going into the match?" Hiromi added. "Neither one of them are trying to give the other any kind of edge and not trying to take any chances in doing so!"

"In six more days, that's all going out the window," said Tsubasa. "It goes without saying that this sibling rivalry is going is going to hit its boiling point in that match and these two are going to stop at nothing to get their hands on each other."

"In just six more days we're going to see them get it on in a match that I'm looking oh so forward to!" said Hiromi. "Oh, and it seems like Yuki is standing by backstage! Talk to us Yuki! What's going on homegirl?"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Yuki was shown in the locker room area, adorned in a silver dress, her hair in a ponytail and holding a microphone. "Hey Hiromi, hey everyone! It's your girl Yuki here and joining me at this time, one of them number one contenders for the MCW Women's Championship, Nic the Weasel!"

Nic smirked and gave a slight tip of her hat before crossing her arms under her chest.

"Nic, earlier tonight in the 6-Woman Tag Team match, your team came out victorious and you're riding a huge wave of momentum going into your MCW Women's Championship match against Amy in just six short days at 'Locked and Loaded,'" said Yuki. "Though I got to say your actions after the match aren't exactly the type of thing a champion would do."

The weasel chuckled and rolled her eyes. "Oh spare me with the holier than thou speech. I've been saying it this whole time that Amy has been a thorn in my side since jump and earlier tonight I gave her just a little sample of what I plan on doing at 'Locked and Loaded,' a little taste. What I did earlier is nothing compared to what's going to happen to that little pink bit..."

Nic was cut off as she was suddenly tackled from behind, brought down to the floor. Yuki was just barely able to get out of the way as she saw Amy on top of Nic and landing vicious punches to the weasel as well as scratching, biting and getting at her any way she possibly could. Reaching up and wrapping her arms around Amy, Nic retaliated by rolling Amy onto her back, mounting her and grabbing her by her hair, slamming her head into the floor multiple times. The two fought at each other a bit longer before officials came storming the area and managing to pull both of them apart.

"Get the hell off me!" Nic yelled, trying to get free from the officials. "I'm gonna tear your little pink ass apart!"

"Just try it skank!" Amy yelled back, trying to get out of the officials' grasp as well.

Eventually, both Amy and Nic were pulled completely apart, both of them still shouting threats at each other while Yuki watched the entire scene unfold. "Wow, things just went from zero to a hundred real quick back here y'all! Amy and Nic just had one hell of a scrap and if this is any indication as to what's going to happen in their championship match at 'Locked and Loaded,' we're in for one hell of a match! Hiromi, Tsubasa, back to you guys!"

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Thanks Yuki!" said Hiromi. "Hot damn, Amy completely blindsided Nic back there and the two of them had one heck of a fight! Can't say Nic didn't have that one coming, after what she and Fiona pulled earlier in that 6-Woman Tag Team match!"

"As brief as that was, that was arguably the most physical altercation we've seen anyone have thus far here in MCW," said Tsubasa. "The hatred those two have for each other was evident for us all to see and let me tell you, that little inkling of a brawl we got is going to be nothing compared to their championship match. Man, was that intense or what?"

"It sure was and as we try to move past what we just saw, we're going into our next match of the night so let's get to it, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Lyco Wolf (W/ Leeta Wolf) VS. Clove the Pronghorn (W/ Cassia the Pronghorn)~**_

 _ **(Bandy Leggz - "You Don't Know Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, both Clove and Cassia walked out from behind the curtain and stood alongside each other on the stage, holding one of their arms up with clenched fists. The two of them made their way down the ramp together, Clove sliding into the ring while Cassia went to stand outside the ring in her corner.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Cassia the Pronghorn, from Northamer, weighing in at 100 lbs., Clove the Pronghorn!"

"We're switching things up a bit here!" said Hiromi. "We're used to seeing the Pronghorn Sisters teaming up but we're going to see Clove compete by herself tonight!"

"Looking real forward to seeing how she fares in a one on one match," said Tsubasa. "This is going to be very interesting.

As the music stopped playing, Clove went to her corner and waited for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Fever Ray - "The Wolf")**_

The cheers continued from the crowd as the music played and Lyco and Leeta walked out from behind the curtain and made their way down the stage, both of them howling together in unison. Reaching the ring, Lyco leapt through the ropes into it while Leeta went to stand in her corner outside the ring.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Leeta Wolf, representing the Wolf Pack, from the Wolf Pack Nation, weighing in at 110 lbs., Lyco Wolf!" said Aoi.

"The same thing we said about Clove can be said about Lyco as well!" said Hiromi. "After that challenge was made last week, a lot of people have been talking about how these two would do in a one on one match!"

"We're about to find out the answer to that question right now," said Tsubasa.

Lyco went to her corner as the music stopped playing and after the referee made sure both she and Clove were ready, he called for the bell and began the match.

"Here we go!" said Hiromi. "Time to see what Lyco and Clove and do on their first one on one outing!"

The fans cheered loudly after the bell rang for the match to begin and Lyco and Clove cautiously approached each other in the middle of the ring. After a few seconds of looking each other in the eye, Lyco held her hand out to her opponent. Clove looked down at Lyco's extended hand, back to her, nodded and took her hand into her own, shaking it and getting louder applause from the crowd, as well as from Leeta and Cassia.

"Great sportsmanship being shown by both Lyco and Clove," said Tsubasa.

"Last week showed us that they both hold each other in high regard!" said Hiromi. "With that being said, we also know they both want to know whose the better Mobian!"

Taking their hands back from one another, the two of them engaged in a lockup. Clove immediately maneuvered behind Lyco, locking her arms around her waist before swiftly positioning herself back in front of her opponent, reaching back and locking an arm around her head. However, Lyco locked her arm around Clove's head, lifted her upside down above her and fell backwards, taking Clove with her and slamming her down on her stomach with a Reverse Suplex, quickly turning her over and covering her afterwards.

"Very nice counter by Lyco and she had Clove down in the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Clove got her shoulder off the mat.

"And Lyco gets a near fall!" said Hiromi.

Clove held her midsection while she lay on the mat, a grimace on her face while Lyco rose to her feet and made her way over to one of the corners, climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Now Lyco's gone to the top turnbuckle, looking to do some big damage from p there no doubt," said Tsubasa.

Sizing up the downed Clove for a few seconds, Lyco leapt off the turnbuckle with intentions of driving her knee into Clove. At the last second, Clove lifted up one of her legs and caught the oncoming Lyco in her chin, causing the wolf to drop in a heap next to her.

"Oh man, foot right to the chin!" said Hiromi. "I'll be surprised if Lyco isn't out cold from that one!"

Cassia applauded her sister while Leeta narrowed her eyes, watching as Clove turned over and draped an arm over Lyco.

1

2

Lyco broke the pin by getting her shoulder off the mat.

"Lyco's indeed still conscious and she managed to get out of that pin attempt," said Tsubasa.

Clove rubbed her throbbing stomach a bit before she rose to her feet, picked Lyco up and backed her up against one side of the ring on the ropes. Grabbing one of the wolf's arms, Clove made a move to propel her across the ring but Lyco countered and sent Clove herself to the other side of the ring. After Clove bounced off the ropes and came back at Lyco, the wolf hooked one of her arms with hers and flipped her over and down onto her back with a Hip Toss, quickly covering her a second time.

"Lyco nails a counter Hip Toss on Clove and has her covered!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Clove got her shoulder up once again, arching her body as a result of the Hip Toss.

"Clove looks to still be in a pretty bad way even after that pin break up," said Tsubasa.

Leeta called out to her sister, telling her to stay on the offense and Lyco did so, rising to her feet and picking Clove up as well. Backing up a few steps from her opponent, Lyco ran at her, wrapped her arms around her head and brought her down to the mat on the back of her neck with a Running Neckbreaker.

"Now Lyco's working on Clove's neck with that Running Neckbreaker!" said Hiromi.

Cassia winced a bit as she saw the impact while Clove grasped the back of her head, finding herself being covered by Lyco afterwards.

1

Clove kicked out of the pin, still holding the back of her neck.

"Another kick out by Clove but it looks like that Running Neckbreaker did its job," said Tsubasa.

Lyco immediately wrapped an arm around Clove's head, keeping control over her as she stood up, bringing her up with her. Lyco reached down with her free hand and grabbed one of Clove's legs, holding onto it as she lifted the pronghorn off her other leg and drove her into the mat right on her head, hitting a Fisherman DDT and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh snap, a Fisherman DDT!" Hiromi exclaimed. "If Clove's neck wasn't in a bad way before it sure is now!"

"That was a really vicious maneuver and may very well spell the end for Clove," said Tsubasa.

Clove's body fell out on the mat and Leeta applauded her sister as she covered her.

1

2

Right before the count of three, Clove got her shoulder up and the crowd reacted with surprise.

"Clove actually kicked out of that!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

"I'll admit, I didn't see that one coming," said Tsubasa. "I thought Lyco had her down for the count there."

Cassia clapped for her sister and cheered for her from her spot outside the ring after her big kick out. Lyco stood up, looked down at Clove an narrowed her eyes a bit before she started to repeatedly stomp down on Clove's body, buckling her.

"Now the viciousness in Lyco is starting to come out as she starts to rain down kicks on Clove!" said Hiromi.

Clove did her best to cover up but many of Lyco's stomps got through, including a hard one to her midsection. Clutching her stomach, Clove soon found herself being covered by Lyco once more.

1

Clove was able to quickly kick out, still holding her stomach.

"Clove kicked out but all those kicks on top of everything else Lyco has done to her is going to take their toll sooner or later," said Tsubasa.

Lyco moved a strand of hair from her face as she stood up and pulled Clove up with her, grabbing one of her arms in an attempt to whip her across the ring. However, Clove surprised her by locking both of her arms around hers, trapping her.

"Clove has Lyco trapped in place!" said Hiromi.

Lyco tried to get free but Clove began to repeatedly headbutt her in the head, face and chest, buckling the wolf with each and every shot.

"Now Clove's getting something going," said Tsubasa. "She's all over Lyco with these Headbutts."

Cassia clapped along with each headbutt her sister connected until one final one from Clove sent Lyco down to the mat. Lyco was knocked for a loop from Clove's sudden attack an found herself being covered by her.

1

2

Lyco got her shoulder off the mat.

"Clove gets a near fall from those Headbutts!" said Hiromi. "I wonder just how hard her head is if it did all that damage!"

Clove, still feeling all the attacks Lyco connected on her, slowly stood up while pulling the still dazed wolf up, wrapping her warms around her waist. Lyco once again tried to escape but Clove lifted her off her feet and dropped to her backside, slamming Lyco down back first in front of her with a Sit-Out Spinebuster, holding her down in another pin.

"Clove stays on Lyco this time with a huge Sit-Out Spinebuster," said Tsubasa.

"And she has Lyco pinned down again! This could do it!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Lyco kicked out.

"Another kick out by Lyco," said Tsubasa. "But that was another near fall for Clove. One more second and that would've been a wrap."

Lyco made an attempt to roll backwards away from Clove but the pronghorn stopped her by wrapping one of her arms around her neck. Clove stood up, tightening her hold on Lyco's head before falling backwards, driving the wolf's head into the mat with a Spike DDT.

"Holy cow, a Spike DDT!" Hiromi exclaimed. "And did you see that sick angle Lyco landed in!?"

"We all did," said Tsubasa. "Clove's returning Lyco's earlier vicious two-fold and that maneuver might be what gets Clove the win."

Lyco's body stiffened from the impact before falling over to the side, being covered by Clove afterwards.

1

2

Lyco, to the surprise of everyone, was able to get her shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa whoa, hold on!" said Hiromi. "Lyco did not just kick out of that!"

"She most certainly did," said Tsubasa. "We wondered what these two would be able to do on their own in a match and they're impressing the hell out of us all."

Cassia herself was shocked from the kick out while Leeta continued to will her sister on from ringside. Clove, taking deep breaths, got up and pulled Lyco up along as well, attacking her with a jab to the jaw, a chop across the chest and finally a Shuffle Side Kick directly to Lyco's head, knocking her backwards into the ropes from the impact.

"Big time combination from Clove there! She literally has Lyco against the ropes!" said Hiromi.

As Lyco came back to her, Clove wrapped an arm around her head and a leg around hers, rolling her up in a Small Package.

"There's a roll up by Clove," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Lyco managed to break the pin by repositioning them slightly on the mat, to the point where both of their shoulders were pinned down.

"Lyco counters Clove's roll up with one of her own but look!" said Hiromi. "Both of their shoulders are down on the mat!"

1

2

3

"It's a three count!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"No freaking way! Both of their shoulders were down on the mat for a three count!" said Hiromi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, as a result of a double pin, this match is a draw!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd was in shock and didn't know how to react to the decision.

"The crowd's just as stunned as we are!" said Hiromi.

"You said it," Tsubasa added. "I don't think any of us expected the match to end in that fashion, especially in a draw."

Lyco and Clove released one another and lay out on the mat, both of them exhausted and breathing hard.

"Look at them!" said Hiromi. "They're both completely spent! They definitely gave it their all in this match!"

Leeta and Cassia entered the ring, going to their respective sister and checking on her, making sure they were okay.

"No one's more concerned for these two than Leeta and Cassia," said Tsubasa. "After everything those two threw at each other, let's hope that there's nothing wrong with either one of them."

Lyco and Clove were helped to their feet by their sisters and the four of them turned to look at one another. A slight hush fell over the crowd as the sisters looked at each other before Lyco extended her hand to Clove, which Clove took with her own and shook it, much to the happiness of the fans who applauded them. Leeta and Cassia clapped for their sisters as well before they as well shook hands.

"Man, you gotta love that!" said Hiromi. "After the battle these two went through, its nothing but love and respect between them as well as Leeta and Cassia!"

"And that right there is what the MCW is all about, ladies and gentlemen," said Tsubasa. "It definitely was an honor to call this match and I look forward to seeing Lyco and Clove square off again in a rematch, one that'll possibly give us a definitive winner."

The sounds of clapping got everyone's attention at that moment. Looking in the direction of the clapping Leeta, Lyco, the Pronghorn Sisters and the crowd saw Setsuna on the big screen, clapping his hands with a smile present on his face.

"Setsuna definitely looks proud and happy!" said Hiromi. "And why wouldn't he be after that awesome match!"

"Lyco, Clove, I got to tell you, that was one hell of a match," said Setsuna. "Evenly matched doesn't even begin to describe it. And the fact that it ended in a draw and we didn't get a clear cut winner made not only me, but everyone else I'm sure wanting more. So you know what? I've made a decision. We're going to do a rematch between you two but we're gonna add a little something extra to it - your sisters will be joining you and it'll be a Tag Team match."

The crowd cheered in response.

"Oh yeah!" said Hiromi. "We're going to get a rematch after all!"

"And this time it'll be a Tag Team match with Lyco and Leeta teaming up against Clove and Cassia," said Tsubasa.

Setsuna heard the cheering and saw the anticipation on the four Mobians' faces and smirked. "It sounds like you all like the sound of that. Well, how about we sweeten the pot a bit more?"

That got everyone's attention and they listened further to the tiger.

"Lyco and Leeta, as well as Clove and Cassia," Setsuna began. "You four have definitely made a lot of noise in the women's tag team division and have quickly rose as the top two teams in the division. Well, I'm curious as to which of you is the better team and we're going to find out a lot sooner rather than later because you girls are going to face off against each other at 'Locked and Loaded...'" he paused as he proceeded to take out two championship belts, the MCW logo on the large golden center plates and adorned with gold gemstones. "...with these up for grabs."

The sisters' eyes widened at the championship belts as the crowed exploded in loud cheers.

"Whoa, look at those beauties!" said Hiromi. "We've got another championship being introduced!?"

"It looks that way," Tsubasa added.

Setsuna grinned and rubbed the top of the championship belts. "Ladies and gentlemen, may I introduce to you the MCW Women's Tag Team Championship. One woman is capable of anything. Two women? Pssh, you may as well pack it up. These four ladies have shown what a team of women can do and we're going to find out what which one of them is truly the best as the winners of the Tag Team match at 'Locked and Loaded' will come away with these and set the standard for women's tag team wrestling." His grin turned into another smirk. "I'm looking real forward to seeing you ladies get it on and see who will come away the victors in that match. Bring all you have because from what we've all seen, you're gonna need it."

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

The crowd continued to cheer as the music played and Setsuna disappeared off the big screen. Lyco and Leeta once again locked eyes with the Pronghorn Sisters, all four of them even more excited for their upcoming match with what's on the line.

"What a blockbuster we just heard everyone!" said Hiromi. "We've learned of yet another championship that will be up for grabs at 'Locked and Loaded' as Lyco and Leeta will take on Clove and Cassia with the winners becoming the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions!"

"We've watched these two teams rise to the cream of the crop when it comes to the women's tag team division and in six days we're going to see which one of them will reign supreme as the absolute best team in the division," said Tsubasa. "'Locked and Loaded' just became even more stacked with this huge match and with the kind of dominance both of these teams have shown, its an absolute toss up which one of them will win what has now become quite possibly the most important women's tag team match we'll see here in MCW."

* * *

 _ **~Backstage Area~**_

Wave the Swallow was walking towards the locker room area when she heard an all too familiar voice behind her.

"Well, look what we have here?"

Narrowing her eyes and scoffing a bit, Wave turned around and saw Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg approaching her, smirks present on both their faces.

"Looks like we have a little birdie that's lost," Sleuth said, snickering a bit.

Wave rolled her eyes. "What do you guys want?"

"Nothing really," said Drago, his lips curling into a cocky smile. "We just happened to run up on you." He looked behind her and to her sides, chuckling. "And it looks like we caught you without your little boyfriends around, for once."

"Which means you're all alone," Sleuth added, crossing his arms while looking down at Wave. "Which also means if something were to happen to you right now, who would know?"

Wave frowned angrily at the Destructix members. "Was that supposed to be a threat? If you two want to try something, make a move."

Drago and Sleuth laughed a bit. "Oh-ho, look whose actually showing some backbone! I'll go as far as to say you're showing more guts than Jet and Storm right now!"

"Wouldn't surprise me if they didn't even bother showing up tonight after the beating we gave them last week," said Sleuth after he caught his breath from laughing. "Probably too embarrassed, I'd bet."

"That's a bet you'd lose."

Drago and Sleuth looked behind Wave as they heard the voice. The swallow looked behind her as well and smirked as she saw Jet and Storm walk from the locker room area and stand beside her.

"And to prove it, we'll show you right here, right now," said Jet.

Storm cracked his knuckles in response to Jet's words while Drago and Sleuth exchanged looks with each other. "Heh, sounds like a challenge to me," Drago said with a toothy smirk.

"Sure does," said Sleuth. "But check this out - why beat their asses down now when one, we did it just last week? And two, we can do it on a much bigger stage in front of a lot more people."

Drago chuckled darkly. "Sounds good to me. Besides we don't want to kick their asses too much otherwise it might start getting old." He looked to the Babylon Rogues. "Looks like you chumps got a couple more days to dangle. But in six more days, playtime's over and not only are we gonna wreck y'all again, but we're gonna walk out with those tag team straps too. We'll see you punks then."

The Destructix members laughed and bumped knuckles with each other before taking their leave from the area, leaving the Rogues.

Jet watched until they were out of sight before turning to Wave. "You alright? They didn't do anything, did they?"

"I'm alright and no, they didn't," Wave answered. "Just tried to get under my skin. But I'm seriously getting sick and tired of those three. I can't think of a better way to shut them up permanently than for you guys to wash them and win those Tag Team titles."

"That's exactly what we're gonna do," said Storm. "They say in six more days playtime's over? They're right because it is...for them."

Jet nodded his head, his eyes narrowing in determination. He was looking forward to his and Storm's match against the Destructix now more than ever.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Drago and Sleuth trying to stir up trouble, as always!" said Hiromi. "Did they seriously threaten Wave!? There's no low those guys won't stoop to!"

"Jet and Storm definitely took exception to that as well as their words about them," said Tsubasa. "But all parties kept the fisticuffs in check. Though I doubt that did any favors for either side as they etch closer to their Tag Team Championship match at 'Locked and Loaded.'"

"You can tell that they were just itching to get at each other, more so Jet and Storm!" said Hiromi. "Even Wave was down to fight Drago and Sleuth! She didn't back down at all! But we're gonna have to wait six more days to see how that whole situation plays out!"

"True but I'll tell you one thing we don't have to wait for," said Tsubasa. "And that's our first Pick Your Poison match which is coming up next."

"Oh yeah, now you're talking!" said Hiromi. "I've been looking forward to this! Let's get it and see whose up first - Scourge and Rotor or Sonic and Simian!"

* * *

 _ **~Pick Your Poison Match: Scourge the Hedgehog VS. Rotor the Walrus~**_

 _ **(Boogie Down Productions - "My Philosophy")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Rotor walked out from behind the curtain a few seconds later. As he stood on the stage, he removed his baseball cap from his head and spun it around on his finger as he made his way down the ramp and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the first Pick Your Poison match of the night, scheduled as a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Walrus Island, weighing in at 150 lbs., Rotor the Walrus!"

"Rotor's in action for the first time here and man what a way to have his first match by having it be against Scourge!" said Hiromi. "Sonic went with what I think is a solid pick for Scourge!"

"Rotor has a great mix of strength as well as intelligence and that may very well be what carries him to victory in this match against the leader of the Destructix," said Tsubasa.

As the music ended, Rotor placed both of cap and jacket on the outside of the ring after going to his corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Run-D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

The cheers were replaced with the loudest boos the crowd inside the stadium have let loose yet and Scourge walked out from behind the curtain not too long afterwards. His sunglasses over his eyes, he smirked as he held his hands up in the sign of the Destrucitx and green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Afterwards, Scourge sped down the ramp and leapt into the ring through the ropes, landing in a kneeled position with a cocky expression on his face.

"And the opponent, representing the Destructix, from Moebius, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Scourge is full of confidence, that's nothing new!" said Hiromi. "But he'd better be careful because who knows what Rotor might have up his sleeve to win!"

"The same can be said for Scourge," said Tsubasa. "This is his chance to build momentum for his upcoming MCW Championship match against Sonic at 'Locked and Loaded.' A win would definitely boost his confidence even more than it already is. We'll find out how things turn out."

As the music ended, Scourge went to his corner and removed his sunglasses and jacket, throwing them outside the ring and leaned back into his corner, holding back a laugh as he looked across the ring at Rotor. Rotor, in response, cracked his neck in anticipation and seconds later, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Time for our first Pick Your Poison match to get underway!" said Hiromi.

A smirk was present on Scourge's face as he and Rotor circled the ring together, the walrus being as cautious and careful as he could because he knew his opponent was capable of doing anything. The two of them closed the distance together, engaging in a lockup and Rotor immediately put his strength to use, pushing Scourge to the side of the ring and quickly delivering a Clothesline to him, sending him over the ropes.

"Scourge is sent over the ropes by Rotor," said Tsubasa.

Scourge flipped over the ropes and landed feet first on the apron, looking up and seeing Rotor throwing another Clothesline at him. Scourge quickly ducked out of the way, causing Rotor to lose his balance and get hung up on the top rope. Sliding back into the ring, Scourge ran into the adjacent ropes, bounced off them and ran at Rotor, leaping up and slamming his heel into the back of the walrus's head with a Spinning Heel Kick, knocking him completely out of the ring and down to the floor below.

"Whoa, what a quick chain of events that was! Scourge avoided another Clothesline, got back in the ring and nailed a Spinning Heel Kick right to the back of Rotor's head!" said Hiromi.

"And Rotor's the one that got sent to the floor," Tsubasa added.

Rotor grit his teeth as he lay on the floor and Scourge cockily leaned against the rope, smirking down at his opponent as the referee began to count Rotor out. Rotor gathered himself and got his wits back about him before sliding back into the ring at the count of six, being met by multiple kicks from Scourge. Grabbing Rotor's head, Scourge dragged him to the middle of the ring and positioned his head between his legs. Before Scourge could do anything further, Rotor stood up straight, lifting Scourge off his feet and propelling him into the air and down to his back on the mat with a Back Body Drop, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Rotor gets a counter of his own!" said Hiromi. "It looked like Scourge was going for a Powerbomb but Rotor said 'Nope!' and countered with a Back Body Drop!"

Scourge, caught off guard by the attack, arched his back and slammed a hand down on the mat in an irritated fashion before finding himself being covered by Rotor.

1

2

Scourge got his shoulder off the mat.

"Rotor just got a near fall on Scourge with the first pin attempt of the match," said Tsubasa.

Rotor kept Scourge on the ground, turning him over onto his side and grabbing his arm, locking on an Armlock.

"He's got an Armlock locked on him now too!" said Hiromi. "And look at that angle! How is Scourge's arm not broken right from the get-go right now!?"

Scourge's eyes went wide and he grit his teeth in pain as he tried to get free from Rotor's grasp but Rotor intensified the hold, applying more pressure. The referee asked Scourge if he wanted to give up and Scourge vehemently replied with a "Hell no!"

"That was an emphatic 'No!'" said Tsubasa.

Hearing Scourge's response, Rotor pulled back on Scourge's arm more in an attempt to make him submit but Scourge refused to do so, despite the pain he was in.

"Oh man, how is Scourge not tapping!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "If it was anyone else, I doubt they would've lasted this long!"

Keeping a hold of the hedgehog's arm, Rotor stood up and brought him up with him, going to a side of the ring and throwing Scourge through the ropes to the outside.

"Rotor successfully sends Scourge outside the ring this time," said Tsubasa.

Scourge landed on the floor and rolled up against the barricade, twisting his arm to get the feeling back in it and lessen the pain. Rotor saw the position Scourge was in and after seeing him rise, he got a good running start and leapt through the ropes at him. At the last second, Scourge grabbed Rotor's incoming head and slammed him face first into the barricade behind him.

"Oh snap!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Scourge just slammed Rotor's face into the barricade!"

"And that was a counter from a Suicide Dive from Rotor, which just added even more damage," said Tsubasa. "That was pretty sick looking."

The fans ringside jumped back from the impact and Rotor dropped to the floor, holding his face. Scourge, despite his arm in pain, smirked and laughed at his opponent before sliding back into the ring, giving way to the referee to begin counting Rotor out once again.

"Rotor's starting to get counted out!" said Hiromi. "He'd better hurry and get up back into the ring before the ref hits ten!"

The fans ringside began to try willing Rotor on and the walrus, after getting his senses back, got to his feet and stumbled back to the ring, getting back inside at the count of seven.

"And he's back in, breaking the referee's count," said Tsubasa.

Scourge, kneeling in the middle of the ring, watched as Rotor began to rise to his feet and once he did and turned to face him, he ran at him and tackled him down to the mat with a Spear.

"Oh, a Spear! Scourge brings Rotor down with a Spear!" said Hiromi.

Looking down at Rotor sprawled out, Scourge laughed at him before covering him.

1

Rotor, knowing he was close to the ropes, reached out and grabbed them.

"There's Rotor's smarts coming into play," said Tsubasa. "He knew exactly where he was and break the pin as quickly as he could."

Cursing because he didn't realize just how close Rotor was to the ropes, Scourge picked him up and threw him across the ring into one of the corners of the ring, following him in and driving both of his feet hard into Rotor's chest with a Dropkick.

"Scourge with a Dropkick right in the corner!" said Hiromi.

Rotor fell out of the corner to the mat and Scourge made sure to pull him away from the ropes this time before covering him.

1

Rotor was able to kick out quickly, holding his chest afterwards.

"That was a pretty quick kick out by Rotor, but his chest is still feeling all of that Dropkick Scourge hit him with," said Tsubasa.

Scourge got to his knees, wrapping his arms around Rotor's waist before standing and bringing him up with him. Scourge made a move to lift Rotor off his feet but the walrus countered, wrapped his arms around Scourge's waist in return and lifted him off his feet, turning him in the air and slamming him down on his back with a Gutwrench Suplex, quickly pinning him afterwards.

"Rotor countered Scourge with a Gutwrench Suplex and has him pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Scourge got his shoulder off the mat just before the count of three.

"Man, I thought Rotor had Scourge beat there," said Tsubasa. "That was hella close."

Standing up, Rotor kept Scourge grounded with a couple kicks before going to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing to the top of it.

"Rotor's gone to the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi. "In his condition I wonder if this is a smart idea!"

Taking a moment to collect himself because of his hurt midsection, Rotor leapt off the turnbuckle at Scourge with his elbow extended. Right before he connected with Scourge, Rotor saw the hedgehog roll out of the way and he landed hard on his elbow, yelling out in pain.

"Rotor misses and damn that was a nasty angle his elbow landed in," said Tsubasa.

Scourge scrambled to his feet and as he saw Rotor lay on the mat holding his elbow, he ran at him, leapt up and drove his leg down across his neck with a Leg Drop before covering him.

"Scourge nails a Leg Drop and has Rotor covered again!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Rotor was able to barely kick out, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Scourge gets a near fall that was just as close as Rotor's previous one," said Tsubasa. "What a match this is turning out to be."

Scourge began to agitated with Rotor from his constant kick outs and stood up, picking the walrus up and trash talking him before slapping him across the face, getting more boos from the crowd.

"Geez, the disrespect!" said Hiromi. "Scourge just slapped the Bojangles out of Rotor!"

Infuriated from the slap, Rotor lashed out at Scourge, surprising him by scooping him up sideways in his arms and dropping down to a kneeling position, slamming Scourge down on his extended knee with a Backbreaker, pushing Scourge off and covering him, hooking his leg as he did so.

"Rotor damn near broke Scourge's back with that Backbreaker and has him pinned down," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Scourge got his shoulder off the mat, cursing as he felt his lower back throbbing in pain.

"Rotor gets a near fall! I think Scourge will think twice about slapping him again!" said Hiromi.

Rotor continued his assault on Scourge, standing up along with him and wrapping his arms around his waist. Scourge tried to get free but wasn't able to as Rotor lifted him off his feet and brought his lower region down on his extended knee with a Manhattan Drop, causing Scourge to groan in agony before Rotor pushed him back down and covered him.

"Rotor keeps on Scourge this time with a Manhattan Drop and has him covered again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Scourge reached for the ropes, breaking the pin.

"Scourge took a page out of Rotor's book and grabbed the ropes, knowing just where he was!" said Hiromi.

Rotor frowned at the hedgehog before he looked to one of the corners, grabbing Scourge by his hair-quills after standing and dragging him over to it. Picking Scourge up, Rotor proceeded to stand behind the hedgehog while getting up on the top turnbuckle in a seated position, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Rotor has Scourge is position for the Rock-N-Roller," said Tsubasa.

"If he hits that its a wrap!" Hiromi added.

Just as Rotor wrapped his arm around Scourge's head from behind, Scourge fought back by holding onto his arm tightly and sending him off the turnbuckle and down to the mat in front of him with a slam.

"Scourge fights back by slamming Rotor right off the top turnbuckle and avoids the Rock-N-Roller," said Tsubasa.

Falling back into the turnbuckle, Scourge decided to turn around and begin undoing the top padding. Seeing this, the referee began to try stopping Scourge but the hedgehog continued to try taking off the padding.

"What the heck!? Scourge is trying to expose the metal under the top turnbuckle by taking off the padding!" said Hiromi.

"This is exactly what we were talking about when we said he would do absolutely anything to win," said Tsubasa.

While the referee was distracted with Scourge, a figure shot down the ramp and into the ring.

"Tsubasa look!" said Hiromi.

Loud boos came from the crowd as everyone recognized the figure as Sergeant Simian and he picked up Rotor with ease, positioning him upside down in his arms before dropping to his backside, driving Rotor head first into the mat with the Tsar, completely laying him out.

"Simian just came out of nowhere and laid Rotor out with the Tsar!" said Tsubasa.

"And the referee was busy with Scourge and didn't see a thing!" said Hiromi.

Thunderous boos came from the crowd as Simian frowned down at the walrus and rolled out of the ring.

"Oh man, Rotor's not moving at all after what Simian did to him!" said Tsubasa.

Seeing that Simian had taken care of Rotor, Scourge smirked as he let go of the padding and went to the downed Rotor, covering him and hooking his leg cockily.

"You got to be kidding me! Scourge is gonna steal this thing!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"Wow..." said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Damn it! Scourge completely stole this match thanks to Simian!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Run-D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Scourge the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The boos from the crowd continued as the music played and the winner was announced. His smirk remaining on his face, Scourge rose to his feet and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"There's no way Scourge can be proud after getting a win in that fashion!" said Hiromi. "Simian's the one who did all the dirty work for him!"

"In his mind, I don't think Scourge cares how he got the win," said Tsubasa. "The only thing that matters to him is the fact that he won."

Taking his hand back from the referee, Scourge turned his attention to Simian on the outside of the ring and called for him to get back inside.

"Oh, now what!?" said Hiromi.

The hulking gorilla did so, going over to the downed Rotor but before he could do anything, a blue blur shot down the ramp and into the ring.

"Hiromi look!" said Tsubasa.

Everyone instantly recognized the figure as Sonic and he delivered a Dropkick to the back of Simian's head, sending him stumbling into one of the corners of the ring.

"It's Sonic and not a moment too late!" said Hiromi. "No doubt Scourge wanted Simian to attack Rotor again but Sonic came out here to put a stop to that before it happened!"

Sonic narrowed his eyes at the gorilla before his eyes fell on Scourge, both hedgehogs staring each other down amidst the cheering crowd.

"And now look what we have here!" said Tsubasa. "Sonic and Scourge are facing off with one another! The two participants in the MCW Championship match at 'Locked and Loaded' are in the ring at the same time!"

"Are we gonna get a little preview of their championship match!?" Hiromi wondered out loud.

Scourge grit his teeth at Sonic before he took one step at him and that was all it took for Sonic to rush him, tackle him down to the mat and unload punches on him.

"And we are!" said Tsubasa. "Sonic's all over Scourge right now!"

"Payback must be real sweet!" said Hiromi. "I'm sure Sonic still has a lot of pent up anger for that attack on him by the Destructix and he's letting it all out on Scourge right now!"

Scourge got hit with many punches from his blue counterpart before managing to reverse positions and attack Sonic with punches of his own.

"Scourge reverses and now has Sonic at his mercy!" said Tsubasa.

"Mercy!? What mercy!? That hedgehog doesn't know the meaning of the word!" said Hiromi.

Sonic threw Scourge off him and as they scrambled to their feet, the blue hedgehog was blindsided by Simian, who leveled him with a monstrous forearm shot to the side of his head.

"Simian just steamrolled Sonic and he didn't see it coming at all!" said Tsubasa.

The boos came back from the crowd as Scourge got back to his feet and smirked down at Sonic and Rotor before taking his leave from the ring. Simian glared at Sonic a bit longer before he did the same, backing up the ramp alongside Scourge and leaving Sonic and Rotor to slowly recover in the ring.

"We totally should've seen something like this coming from Scourge!" said Hiromi. "But let's be real about this, Rotor took him to the limit and gave him all he could handle! Simian ended up being the deciding factor!"

"And let's not forget that Simian is who Scourge chose for Sonic to face in the second Pick Your Poison match later tonight," said Tsubasa. "Simian looks to have gotten the upper hand heading into the match and as it stands right now, Scourge is the one with all the momentum heading into 'Locked and Loaded.' We'll see if Sonic can answer later tonight when he takes on Simian.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Pronghorn Sisters~**_

Clove and Cassia were talking amongst themselves, still reeling from the announcement Setsuna made earlier. "I can't believe we've got such a huge opportunity in front of us like this," said Clove.

"Same here Sis," Cassia responded. "Just think, we have the chance to become the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions."

Clove nodded her head. "Yeah, but we have to get through Lyco and Leeta to do it. Lyco gave me one heck of a match out there. Going against both her and Leeta is going to be a challenge."

"That it is, but there's two differences," Cassia began. "One, all challenges can be conquered and two, you're not gonna be alone." She placed her hand in her sister's, gently holding it. "You're going to have me right there with you."

Clove smiled at her sister, tightening her grasp on her hand. "We got this. We've been through so much to get to where we are now and when all's said and done, the Women's Tag Team Championship will be ours."

Cassia nodded in agreement.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Clove and Cassia are certainly motivated and more than ready for their upcoming match against Lyco and Leeta!" said Hiromi.

"Clove said it best," said Tsubasa. "They definitely have been through a lot and look at what it all has led them to, a chance to make history and become the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions. Will they accomplish that feat? Only time will tell because Lyco and Leeta will definitely have something to say about that."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of Team Hooligan~**_

Nack the Weasel twirled his gun around in his hand while he looked at Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear standing at attention in front of him. "Alright boys, 'Locked and Loaded' is six days away and my match against Guntiver is almost here." The weasel began. "But before that, you guys have Flip and Augustus tonight in a Tag Team match. Now, even though it has no bearings on my match against that wolf, you two had better not lose because this is your chance to actually get something going and move on up in the world here!"

Bean saluted. "Sir, yes sir!"

"Now I'm sure that Guntiver or another one of those chumps are going to be out at ringside so you know what?" A smirk appeared on Nack's face. "I'm gonna be out there too but I'd better not have to get my hands dirty! I got a match I have to be prepared for!"

Bean continued to salute. "You can trust us boss!"

"Uh huh, I've heard that before," Nack muttered under his breath as he headed for the door. "Anyways, enough talk! Let's get going!"

Bean finally stopped saluting and began to follow Nack alongside Bark, who remained silent and cracked his knuckles as the three of them left their locker room and headed for the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like we've got a Tag Team match coming, ladies and gentlemen!" said Hiromi. "Quite frankly, this has been a rivalry that's been building since our first night of action and it's been one hell of a trip with these two factions!"

"The Arctic Freedom Fighters and Team Hooligan have been going at it nonstop, with the culmination of that being the upcoming Steel Cage match between Guntiver and Nack at 'Locked and Loaded' for the MCW Hardcore Championship," said Tsubasa. "But before that, it appears that their teammates are going to knuckle up so let's not wait any longer and get into it."

* * *

 _ **~Tag Team Match: The Arctic Freedom Fighters (Flip Penguin and Augustus the Polar Bear) (W/ Guntiver the Arctic Wolf) VS. Team Hooligan (Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear) (W/ Nack the Weasel)~**_

 _ **(Outkast "B.O.B.")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music started and all three members of Team Hooligan shot out from behind the curtain on Nack's motorbike. They circled around the ring a few times before Nack came to a stop in their corner outside. Bean and Bark leapt off the bike and into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Nack the Weasel, representing Team Hooligan, the team of Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear!"

"Looks like we're going to see Bean and Bark team up for the first time here!" said Hiromi.

"We know hos formidable a team these two make up, with Bean bringing the speed and BArk having that raw power," said Tsubasa. "We'll see how they fare in their first outing together as a Tag Team."

As the music ended Bean and Bark stood in their corner, with Nack on the outside, and waited for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Raekwon feat. Method Man, Ghostface Killah and Cappadonna - "Ice Cream")**_

The boos turned into cheers as the music played and Flip, Augustus and Guntiver made their way out from behind the curtain and down the ramp together. Guntiver bumped knuckles with his friends before he went to stand outside in their corner while Flip and Augustus entered the ring.

"And the opponents, being accompanied by Guntiver the Arctic Wolf, representing the Arctic Freedom Fighters, the team of Flip Penguin and Augustus the Polar Bear!" said Aoi.

"True to what Nack said, it looks like Guntiver is indeed joining Flip and Augustus as they are set to face off against Bean and Bark!" said Hiromi.

"We got some combustible elements out here," said Tsubasa. "The feud between the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Team Hooligan, Guntiver and Nack both at ringside. Who knows what can and may very well jump off here?"

As the music ended, it was decided that Augustus and Bark would begin the match. After Flip and Bean got out of the ring onto the apron, the referee made sure both Augustus and Bark were ready to go before calling for the bell, beginning the match.

"Time for the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Team Hooligan to square off!" said Hiromi.

Augustus and Bark met in the middle of the ring in a lockup, both of them going for the strength advantage but being in a stalemate. A few seconds later, Augustus pushed Bark away, the momentum giving Bark's back to Augustus and he rushed him from behind, locking his arm around his head and driving him face first into the mat with a running Bulldog.

"Augustus gets us started off with a Bulldog on Bark," said Tsubasa.

Bark held his face as he rolled over onto his back and found himself being covered by Augustus.

1

Bark powered out of the pin, pushing Augustus off.

"Very quick kick out by Bark!" said Hiromi.

Bark rose back up but once he was to his feet, he saw Augustus was as well and received a hard kick to his midsection. Grabbing the hunched over Bark, Augustus led him over to one of the empty corners, lifted him upside down in it and started to kick him over and over again in his stomach and chest.

"Augustus has Bark in the Tree of Woe position and is all over him right now with kicks," said Tsubasa.

Bark grit his teeth from the hard blows before one final kick from Augustus knocked him out of the corner and down to the mat.

"Just how many kicks did Augustus land!? Bark's definitely gonna be feeling those tomorrow!" said Hiromi.

Augustus dragged Bark away from the corner so that he wasn't near the ropes and covered him.

1

Bark kicked out once again as quickly as he could, throwing Augustus off him a second time.

"Whoa, Bark was able to kick out that fast even after all those hard kicks," said Tsubasa.

Flip and Guntiver clapped their hands for Augustus as he continued to keep pressure on Bark, picking him up in a doubled over position and placing his head between his legs. Augustus bent over, wrapped his arms around Bark's waist and hoisted him up onto his shoulders in a seated position before slamming him down on his back with a Powerbomb.

"Augustus with a big Powerbomb right in the middle of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Bean had a worried look on his face while Nack was seething on the outside of the ring as he saw Augustus hold Bark down in a pin.

1

Bark, for a third time, was able to quickly break out of the pin.

"Now Bark kicked out after a Powerbomb and just at the count of one," said Tsubasa. "We're early on in the match but you have to wonder just what will be able to keep the big guy down."

Augustus rose to his feet, went to his corner and tagged in Flip.

"Oh, and Augustus tags Flip into the fray!" said Hiromi.

The polar bear exited the ring while Flip, true to his name, flipped over the top rope into the ring, quickly going to Bark and lifting him up. Flip positioned himself behind his opponent, placed his head to his side while wrapping his arms around his waist and hoisting him off his feet. However, Bark managed to turn his body in midair and he dropped down onto Flip with a Crossbody, bringing him down to the mat and landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Whoa! Flip looked to be going for a Back Suplex but Bark counters with a Crossbody and has him pinned down!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Flip kicked out.

"That was almost a huge disaster for the Arctic Freedom Fighters!" said Hiromi.

Bark stood up, glaring down at Flip as he clutched his front after the Crossbody counter. Grabbing the penguin by his head, Bark pulled him to his feet and brought him over to one of the empty corners, tightening his hold on his head and slamming him face first into the top turnbuckle savagely, so much so the impact caused Flip's head to snap back and he fell to the mat.

"Head right into the top turnbuckle," said Tsubasa. "That was so hard I wonder if his face got a bit of the steel underneath."

Bean and Nack cheered from their spot as Bark dropped down to cover Flip.

1

Flip grabbed the nearby ropes, breaking the pin as quickly as he could.

"Great thinking from Flip grabbing the ropes!" said Hiromi.

Growling, Bark stood up and picked Flip up along with him, setting him up on the top turnbuckle backwards with his back facing the ring before getting up on the top turnbuckle along with him and putting him in position for a Super Back Suplex.

"Oh man, what the hell's Bark about to do from up there?" Tsubasa asked out loud.

"Whatever it is, it sure doesn't look good for Flip!" said Hiromi.

Nack had a cocky expression on his face as he and everyone watched Bark lift Flip onto his shoulder but that look quickly changed when Flip locked his arm around Bark's head and, as he fell to the mat, brought Bark down with him and slammed him down on his back with a Shiranui, getting a pop from the crowd as well as Augustus and Guntiver. Nack grinded his teeth in anger as he saw Flip cover Bark.

"What a counter by Flip and he has Bark down!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Bark got his shoulder off the mat.

"A near fall for Flip after that incredible counter off the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Flip took a moment to catch his breath after his huge countered before picking Bark up, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him off his feet. However, Bark wrapped his arm around Flip's head and fell backwards, bringing Flip with him and drilling his head into the mat with a DDT that laid the penguin out and covered him immediately afterwards.

"Bark repays the favor with a counter of his own and he has Flip pinned down now!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Augustus shot into the ring and broke the pin with a kick to Bark's back, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Augustus made sure that a three count didn't go down on that attempt!" said Hiromi.

Augustus exited the ring and got back onto the apron as Bark shot him a dirty look before standing, backing to his corner and tagging Bean into the match by tagging his chest.

"Bark tags in Bean, who looks like he wasn't ready at all for that tag," said Tsubasa.

Bean, a slightly bewildered look on his face, giggled giddily before leaping into the ring as Bark exited to stand on the apron. Bean watched as Flip started to stand back up and he ran for him from behind, grabbing his head and trying to throw him back down but Flip managed to lock an arm around his head, drop to a knee and bring Bean over him and down on his back in front of him with a Snapmare, pinning him quickly afterwards.

"Flip counters Bean with a Snapmare and has him down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Bean kicked out at the last second, his body flailing as he tried to get away from Flip.

"Bean almost blew it for Team Hooligan but he managed to kick out," said Tsubasa.

Flip stopped the duck in his tracks by grabbing his head and standing up, locking his arms around his head and going for a Neckbreaker. Suddenly, Bean wrapped an arm around Flip's waist and threw him down to the mat, the penguin's chin hitting hard and knocking him for a loop.

"What the...Where did that counter from Bean come from!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Bean took a few deep breaths before Nack yelled for him to cover Flip, which he did afterwards.

1

2

Flip got his shoulder off the mat.

"Bean just got a near fall on Flip!" said Tsubasa.

Bean stood up to his feet and Nack once again yelled for him to keep on the attack and do something. Abiding by his leader's wishes, Bean began to repeatedly kick Flip while he lay on the mat, the penguin trying to cover up from all the shots.

"Bean's letting the kicks loose and a bunch of those are actually getting through to Flip!" said Hiromi.

Bean landed more kicks before covering Flip again.

1

Flip kicked out quickly.

"Flip kicked out fast that time!" said Tsubasa.

Nack yelled out in frustration as he saw the kick out and slammed his head down on the apron from the outside. Bean rose to his feet, bringing Flip up in a kneeled position. Afterwards, he placed one of his legs on the back of the penguin's head and as Flip stood up, Bean performed a backflip in midair, landed behind Flip, lifted him off his feet and slammed him down on his back with a Spinning Back Suplex, bridging his body in a pin.

"What a move by Bean and he has Flip down in another pin!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Flip kicked out again, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh wow, Flip kicked out again!" said Tsubasa.

By this point Nack threw off his hat in frustration and leapt onto the apron, yelling out at the referee.

"It looks like Nack's had enough and he's up on the apron!" said Hiromi. "Had to think this was going to happen sooner or later!"

The referee went over to Nack and was telling him to get off the apron but he wouldn't budge. Fed up with Nack and his interference, Guntiver ran over to the other side of the ring and knocked him off the apron by swiping his feet out from under him, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Looks like Guntiver had enough of Nack as well and took matters into his own hands!" said Tsubasa.

Bark narrowed his eyes and leapt off the apron at Guntiver, but the wolf rolled out of the way, causing the polar bear to leap right down onto the steel steps as a result.

"Bark tried to go at Guntiver but ends up becoming one with the steel steps!" said Hiromi with a laugh.

As Bark lay down and out on the outside along with Nack, Bean made a move to go out and check on them but that's when Flip made his move, recovering and rolling Bean up from behind.

"Bean took his eyes off Flip and he's rolled up out of nowhere!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Flip got him! The Arctic Freedom Fighters win!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Raekwon feat. Method Man, Ghostface Killah and Cappadonna - "Ice Cream")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Flip Penguin and Augustus the Polar Bear!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the winners were announced and the music played.

"Flip gets the win!" said Hiromi. "The Arctic Freedom Fighters come out on top against Team Hooligan!"

"Bean took his eyes off his opponent for just a few seconds and that was all it took for Flip to roll him up for the three count," said Tsubasa.

Outside the ring, Nack's face had one of disbelief and after he got up, he shot into the ring to go after Flip.

"Nack's beside himself and he looks to making a beeline for Flip!" said Hiromi.

However, Guntiver was on his heels, entering the ring as well, getting on top of Nack and beginning to repeatedly punch him in the back of his head.

"Guntiver cuts him off and man is he all over him with those punches or what!?" said Tsubasa.

Nack covered up the back of his head and tried to get Guntiver off him but the wolf had no intention of letting him go. By this time, Bean had sprawled out of the ring and, along with the recovered Bark, managed to pull Nack out of the ring from under Guntiver and backed up to the ramp.

"Bean and Bark pull Nack to safety!" said Hiromi. "If it weren't for them, he'd still be getting the breaks beaten off him right about now!"

Bark and Bean held Nack back while the weasel glared at Guntiver, who had been joined by Augustus in the ring and together, they helped Flip to his feet and the three of them held their arms up in victory amidst the cheering fans.

"Flip and Augustus get a huge win and we see a little taste of what's to transpire between Guntiver and Nack en route to their MCW Hardcore Championship match at 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Tsubasa.

"And that match will be contested inside a steel cage, making it straight up one on one between them!" said Hiromi. "You know that's gonna be brutal when these two get a hold of each other and we'll most likely see the conclusion of this Arctic Freedom Fighter-Team Hooligan rivalry!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Wolf Pack~**_

Lyco and Leeta were kneeling down on the floor before Lupe, Lobo and the rest of the Wolf Pack surrounding them.

"Everyone, today is a joyous day," Lupe began as she stepped to the young wolves in front of her. "Two of our very own, Lyco and Leeta, have an amazing opportunity before them, a chance to make history and a chance to etch their names in time. In just six short days, they have the chance to be named the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions, no doubt an honor." She looked down at Lyco and Leeta. "You truly have grown into strong warriors and we have all the faith in the world that you will succeed in your match."

"Thank you Grand Chief," the sisters said in unison.

Lobo stepped forward and looked at the two as well. "You both have done well and have brought honor to our clan, showing the world just what we're capable of. And regardless of what transpires in your championship match against the Pronghorn Sisters, know this." A smile appeared on his face. "Lyco, Leeta, we're all proud of you."

Lyco and Leeta looked up at Lobo. "Thank you, sir."

Lue nodded down at them before looking to the others. "Everyone, let us rejoice! Three cheers for Lyco and Leeta!"

The other members of the Wolf Pack began to howl in unison, cheering for Lyco and Leeta, who both stood from their positions, held hands and joined in the howls.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It would appear that all of the Wolf Pack are firmly behind Lyco and Leeta!" said Hiromi.

"That was truly an amazing sight, seeing the Wolf Pack as a unit show their full support for the sisters and their Women's Tag Team Championship match against the Pronghorn Sisters at 'Locked and Loaded,'" said Tsubasa. "We've now seen that both sets of sisters are more than ready for that huge match and in six days, we'll find out which one of them will come out on top and win the championships."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

"Downtown" Ebony Hare, Blackjack and Foxy Reynard were walking down the hallway until their eyes fell on someone. "Just who we were looking for," Ebony said with a smirk.

Ahead of them, Mina Mongoose heard Ebony's voice and turned around to face him and his crew as they approached her, her guard instantly up. "What do you want?"

Ebony held up his hands "Whoa whoa, slow your roll. Believe it or not, we're actually not here to start anything. It's actually the opposite."

Mina's narrowed her eyes cautiously. "What're you getting at?"

Seeing that Mina still had her guard up, Ebony attempted to calm her by talking to her in a cooler demeanor. "Check this out. Despite what went down last week, you actually surprised me in that match against Foxy."

The vixen crossed her arms under her chest and rolled her eyes.

"Now I know that me and your man Ash have our match against each other at 'Locked and Loaded' and all," Ebony continued. "But I had a proposition to run by you."

"What kind of proposition?" Mina asked.

"I know you're an aspiring singer and all but let's be real," said Ebony has he took out a cigar from his coat jacket. "The money you're making now and the little bit of fame you got, its nothing compared to if you were to side with me. With me on your side and the kind of backing I could provide, you'd have all the money and fame you could ask for."

Mina raised an eyebrow and looked at the hare with an incredulous look on her face. "You can't be serious right now."

"Oh, I'm very serious," Ebony continued. "This is the chance of a lifetime. But it's completely up to you. So, what's it gonna be?"

Mina frowned and walked to Ebony, looking him in his head with a hard expression on her face. "I'd much rather see Ash beat you and win the Television Championship."

Foxy grit her teeth angrily at Mina. "Why, you...!"

As Foxy was going to lash out at Mina, both Ebony and Blackjack held her back from doing so.

"Alright, I understand," Ebony said with a nod. "You're down with those Forget-Me-Knot chumps. That's cool. But think of it this way, you're the star of that group. Ash is just your little business manager and the others are just background. You're a winning player on, let's face it, a losing team. So I suggest you give this some serious thought."

"Okay, I will," said Mina as a look of mock thought appeared on her face before looking at him again. No." With that, she began to walk down the hall away from the three Mobians.

"Alright Mina," said Ebony as he placed his cigar in his mouth, which was lit by Foxy seconds later. "if that's how its gonna be."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Did I seriously just see what I think I saw!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Man, there really is no low that Ebony won't try to stoop to! He seriously just tried to get Mina to go against the Forget-Me-Knots and side with him! All those promises of fame and fortune to go along with it, give me a break! I'm so glad Mina turned that down!"

"No doubt he's trying to play some mind games," said Tsubasa. "That was clearly to get into the head of Ash as they come closer and closer to their upcoming match at 'Locked and Loaded' for the MCW Television Championship."

"I can only imagine what Ash is going to think when he finds out about this stunt Ebony tried to pull!" said Hiromi.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Arctic Freedom Fighters~**_

Flip and Augustus were celebrating their win together with the rest of the Arctic Freedom Fighters while Guntiver and Erma watched.

"That was an impressive win by the guys out there," said Erma, leaning up against the wall behind her and Guntiver.

"Yeah, they did really well against Bean and Bark," Guntiver replied.

She turned her head and looked over at him. "I have to give you credit too, taking out Nack when he decided to get involved."

"Why wouldn't I?" said the wolf, a rare growl coming from him. "He had that coming and so much more. After all he's done when it concerns us, I plan on making him pay and making him regret it."

A smirk appeared on Erma's face. "Spoken like a true leader." She placed a supporting hand on his shoulder. "You got this."

Guntiver returned her look with one of his own, nodding to her while placing his hand over hers.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"That certainly was a big win by Flip and Augustus earlier and wow its not every day we actually see Erma giving words of encouragement!" said Hiromi. "She's usually the most cynical of the group!"

"True that but it looks like even she knows when to cool out on that," said Tsubasa. "She knows that Guntiver's in for possibly the fight of his life as he and Nack are going to face off for the MCW Hardcore Championship in a Steel Cage match and she knows he needs all the support he can get for that one."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Chaotix~**_

Mighty the Armadillo and Matild the Armadillo were talking with Ray the Flying Squirrel before his anticipated match against Speedy.

"Your match against speed's up next Ray," said Mighty. "You ready for this?"

"More than ready," Ray answered. "I've been looking forward to this ever since what he did to me after our match against each other."

"Remember, its a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match," said Matilda. "You've got to beat Speedy twice."

"Which I plan on doing," said Ray.

"Don't even sweat it bro. We know you can beat Speedy," said Mighty. "Now it's time for you to go out there and show not just him but everyone else what you can do."

Ray nodded to his brother before Matilda stepped to him and gave him a hug. "Good luck Ray."

"Thanks Sis," Ray responded, hugging Matilda back. After the two of them pulled apart, Ray bumped fists with Mighty and exchanged looks with his siblings one more time before taking his leave from the room, heading for the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like we're getting back into the action and this next match is gonna be a big one, one that everyone's been looking forward to since its announcement last week!" said Hiromi.

"This match has been building ever since our historic first night of action and this has all the makings of being a classic," said Tsubasa. "There's nothing more for us to say when it concerns this so let's not waste any more time and get right to it."

* * *

 _ **~2 Out Of 3 Falls Match: Ray the Flying Squirrel VS. Speedy~**_

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and Speedy walked out from behind the curtain, standing on the stage and looking out at the crowd with a cold expression on his face before walking down the ramp to the ring. As he reached the ring, he leapt through the ropes inside and rose to his feet, going to his corner, getting on the middle turnbuckle and looking out at the crowd with narrowed eyes.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a 2 Out Of 3 Falls match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Battle Bird Armada, from Cocoa Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Speedy!"

"Speedy, needless to say, has possibly become the most disliked Mobian here in MCW after his actions and words as of late and it all started after his first match against Ray a few weeks back when he defeated him!" said Hiromi. "Since then, this whole thing has spiraled out of control to involving a vendetta against Tails! The two of them have cost each other victories left and right!"

"And instead of Speedy getting a match against Tails like he wanted, Setsuna instead made this 2 Out Of 3 Falls match with Ray, who wants just as much payback on Speedy as Tails does," said. "But with the mind frame Speedy's in, this just might be an uphill fight for Ray."

As the music came to an end, Speedy got down off the turnbuckle and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Jim Jones - "We Fly High")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music played and Ray came flying out from behind the curtain, floating on the stage as he looked down the ramp and at Speedy in the ring. Clenching his fists, he flew the rest of the way down the ramp and landed on the top turnbuckle in his corner, glaring across the ring at his opponent.

"And the opponent, representing the Chaotix, from Angel Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Ray the Flying Squirrel!" said Aoi.

"That's quite the ovation for Ray!" said Hiromi. "The fans are fully behind him in this one!"

"Ray falls in with the category of Mobians that he dislikes, ones who are able to fly and aren't birds," said Tsubasa. "He more than anything would love nothing more than to get what would be a huge victory over Speedy but he, as well as Speedy, have to defeat the other twice in order to get the job done here tonight."

Ray got down from the turnbuckle as the music stopped playing and the crowd was already in a frenzy as the referee made sure both Mobians were ready to go before calling for the bell and beginning the match.

"Here we go! Time to get this 2 Out Of 3 Falls match underway!" said Hiromi. "This ought to be a good one folks!"

The fans were anxious and excited for the upcoming match they were about to witness and they watched as Ray and Speedy slowly closed the distance with one another. Ray looked to initiate a lockup but Speedy surprised him by slamming his arm across his chest with a Chop so impactful that it knocked him down to the mat.

"Speedy gets things going with one hell of a Chop across Ray's chest," said Tsubasa.

Speedy watched as Ray clutched his chest and narrowed his eyes at him before covering him.

1

Ray quickly kicked out, still holding his burning chest.

"Not surprised Ray's still feeling that Chop!" said Hiromi.

Speedy got to his feet, grabbed Ray by his hair and roughly pulled him up, throwing him against the ropes in disgust. As Ray bounced off the ropes, he went back at Speedy and threw a kick towards his head. Speedy saw the attack coming and blocked it, answering by delivering a kick to Ray's gut so hard that it almost knocked the air out of the squirrel and sent him down to the mat on his knees, leaving him in a hunched over heap.

"Speedy blocked that kick from Ray and countered with one of his own and what a kick that was," said Tsubasa.

Ray used his foot to kick Ray to his back and covered him.

1

2

Ray got his shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa! Speedy almost got the first fall there but did you see that cover!? He has that much disgust for Ray that he attempted to cover with just his foot! Ugh, this guy!" said Hiromi.

Speedy muffed Ray across the face before standing, picking Ray up and after measuring him up, leapt and attempted to Dropkick him in the face. However, Ray sidestepped out of the way and caused Speedy to fall right to the mat on his side. Grimacing, Speedy rose back up and as he turned to Ray, the squirrel clenched his fist and threw it as hard as he could, connecting with Speedy in his jaw so hard it completely knocked the bird off balance.

"Now that's what I call a punch," said Tsubasa. "Ray almost knocked speed's head into the crowd."

Ray pushed the staggering Speedy down to the mat and covered him.

1

2

Speedy got his shoulder off the mat, shaking his head and trying to get his wits back about him.

"Ray gets a near fall of his own and Speedy looks like he doesn't even know where he is right now!" said Hiromi.

Ray stood up, picked up Speedy and landed a few forearm shots to his face as he backed him up into one of the corners of the ring. As Ray grabbed one of his arms and made an attempt to whip Speedy across the ring, the bird immediately leapt up, wrapped his legs around his head and brought him down to the mat on his head with a Flying Headscissors.

"A Flying Headscissors from Speedy brings Ray down," said Tsubasa.

Ray's body rolled across the ring from the attack and Speedy followed him, covering him.

1

Ray reached out and grabbed the bottom ropes.

"Good move by Ray to reach for those ropes!" said Hiromi.

Speedy saw how Ray broke the pin and, angered by it, stood up, dragged Ray to the middle of the ring and picked him up. Positioning himself behind Ray, Speedy locked his arm around his head, lifted him off his feet and held him upside down before falling backwards, bringing Ray with him and slamming him down on his stomach with a Reverse Suplex.

"Oh wow, Speedy added a little something extra on that Reverse Suplex," said Tsubasa. "Must've been pissed that Ray used the ropes to break that last pin attempt."

Ray bounced off the mat on his back and held his front, a look of pain on his face before finding himself being pinned by Speedy.

1

Ray kicked out as quickly as he could.

"But even that wasn't enough to keep Ray down for a three count!" said Hiromi.

Speedy locked an arm around Ray's head once again and stood up, bringing Ray with him and just before he was going to execute a DDT, Ray started to fight back by landing multiple punches to the bird's side, buckling him.

"Ray's trying to fight out of what would no doubt be a real devastating maneuver to get nailed with this early in this match," said Tsubasa.

Ray took this chance to lift Speedy off his feet onto his shoulder, lock his arms around him and drop to his knees, driving his shoulder into Speedy's midsection with a Gutbuster.

"Big time Gutbuster from Ray!" said Hiromi. "Excellent counter! Now he has to take advantage of this!"

Speedy cursed out loud as he fell off Ray's shoulder to the mat and the squirrel covered him.

1

2

Speedy barely got his shoulder off the mat.

"Ray nearly had fall number one but Speedy was able to break the pin," said Tsubasa.

Ray was slightly slow to his feet but once he was up, he looked down at Speedy, remembering all he had done to him and began to kick he repeatedly, getting a loud pop from the crowd as he did so.

"Aw yeah, now Ray's really letting Speedy have it!" said Hiromi.

"All the anger and frustration he's been holding inside for Speedy is coming out and he's not holding anything back," said Tsubasa.

Landing one more kick, Ray picked Speedy up and dragged him over to one of the corners of the ring, setting him up on the top turnbuckle.

"Now Ray has Speedy up on the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Ray climbed up to the turnbuckle as well but before he could do anything, Speedy fought back by punching him in his gut multiple times, staggering Ray.

"Ray wasn't able to get anything going and now Speedy has the advantage," said Tsubasa.

Seeing his chance, Speedy rose to his feet on the turnbuckle along with Ray and hoisted him up onto his shoulder.

"Whoa! What in the world!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

The crowd were all on the edge of their seats as they watched the scene unfolding in front of them and after Speedy tightened his hold on Ray, he leapt off the turnbuckle and descended down to the mat, slamming Ray down with a huge Powerslam.

"Holy crap!" Tsubasa and Hiromi said in unison.

Ray's body was completely laid out and Speedy hooked his leg as he covered him.

"Speedy has Ray pinned down after that huge Powerslam off the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the first fall.

"There's the first fall!" said Hiromi. "Ray gets the pin over Ray!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the first fall, Speedy!" said Aoi.

The crowd booed in response as Speedy got off Ray and glared down at him before starting to kick him, similar to what Ray had done to him earlier before backing away from him.

"Speedy's up one to zero and now he's paying Ray back for all the kicks he landed on him," said Tsubasa.

Worn out from Speedy's assault on him, Ray coughed and held his front as he slowly stood and when he turned to face Speedy, the bird rushed him and slammed his arm into his neck with a Clothesline, knocking him back down to the mat.

"A Clothesline from Speedy brings Ray right back down!" said Hiromi.

Speedy glared at the downed squirrel as well as the crowd before covering his opponent.

1

2

Ray got his shoulder off the mat, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Speedy gets a near fall on that occasion!" said Hiromi. "Ray's really got to be careful now! One more win for Speedy and this match is over!"

"He's got to win two straight falls to get the victory here and as we can see, Speedy's not going to make that easy for him at all," said Tsubasa.

Speedy rolled off Ray and watched as he slowly rose up again and waited for him to face him before rushing him once again, leaping at him. At the last second, Ray got out of the way and Speedy crashed to the mat.

"Ray gets out of the way and Speedy misses what was looking like a Shoulder Block!" said Hiromi.

Rolling over onto his back, Speedy had no time to react before Ray leapt up and drove his fist flush into his face.

"And he follows that up with a Fist Drop right to Speedy's face," said Tsubasa.

Speedy held his face and yelled out a curse as Ray covered him.

1

Speedy quickly kicked out.

"Speedy kicks out but he'd better be sure to actually hit these maneuvers he's going for!" said Hiromi.

Grimacing, Ray got up and after picking Speedy up with him, backed into the ropes and tried to throw him across the ring only for Speedy to counter and execute an Irish Whip of his own. As Ray bounced off the ropes and came back to him, Speedy dropped to the mat in an attempt to lock his legs around Ray's, but the squirrel leapt up and dove onto Speedy, slamming his elbow into his face and landing in a pinning position.

"Speedy misses a Drop Toehold and Ray has him covered after nailing an elbow to the face," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Speedy kicked out of the pin.

"It looks like Speedy didn't hear what I said about actually hitting these moves!" said Hiromi. "If he wants to win this, he'd better get it together in there!"

Ray kept Speedy grounded, rolling him onto his front, getting on his back and locking his wrists under Speedy's chin to lock on a Camel Clutch.

"Ray's going for a submission hold," said Tsubasa. "We'll see if he can get it fully locked in."

Instantly realizing he was in danger, Speedy wrapped his arms around Ray's legs and, using his strength, managed to stand up with his opponent on his back and fall backwards to the mat, crushing ray between the mat and his body.

"Ray just got crushed like a grape!" said Hiromi. "Very nice counter by Speedy on that one!"

Ray was forced to release Speedy and found himself being covered by him.

1

2

Ray got his shoulder off the mat.

"Speedy gets another near fall," said Tsubasa. "The match was almost over there if the referee's hand came down one more time."

Wanting to pay Ray back for what he did, Speedy kicked him over onto his stomach and laid on his back, trapping one of Ray's legs with his own and pulling back on his head, locking on a STF.

"Speedy's returning the favor and now has a submission of his own on Ray!" said Hiromi.

"And its one of the most painful and dangerous holds you can find yourself in," said Tsubasa. "Ray's got to think of something quick before Speedy snaps him like a twig."

Ray grit his teeth in pain as his whole body was being bent by Speedy while right in the middle of the ring. The referee asked Ray if he wanted to give up and before he could answer, Speedy transitioned his position on Ray, sitting on his back while locking his arms around his legs and pulling backwards, now having a Boston Crab applied.

"What a transition! Speedy's turned that STF into a Boston Crab!" said Hiromi.

Ray's lower back felt like it was on fire and he did all in his power to not give up. Fighting through the pain he was in, Ray began to crawl towards the ropes, bringing Speedy along with him who pulled back hard on his legs.

"Look at the heart being displayed by Ray," said Tsubasa. "He's refusing to give up and trying all in his power to get to the ropes to break the submission."

Yelling out from the pain, Ray continued to pull Speedy across the ring until he finally made it to the ropes, grabbing them and getting cheers from the crowd.

"He did it!" said Hiromi. "Even I got to give it up for Ray on that one! That was a really great job by him!"

However, Speedy refused to release the hold, even after the referee told him to let go.

"But Speedy's not letting go of the submission!" said Tsubasa.

"The hell!? Ray got to the ropes!" said Hiromi. "Let him go Speedy!"

The referee started to count Speedy out and when he reached the count of four, Speedy finally released Ray.

"Really cheap but i have to admit effective maneuver by Speedy," said Tsubasa. "He took full advantage of that count by the referee and didn't let go of the hold until the last possible second."

Boos filled the arena as Ray started to kick the downed Ray before grabbing him and pulling by his head towards one of the corners, laying him in front of it before sitting up on the top turnbuckle, a smirk on his face.

"Now Speedy's up on the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Suddenly, Ray shot off the mat and landed an uppercut to Speedy, knocking him for a loop on the turnbuckle.

"Oh snap, what a shot to the chin that was from Ray," said Tsubasa.

Grimacing as he felt the pain in his back, Ray ignored it as he leapt completely off the mat at Speedy, wrapped his legs around his head and brought him off the turnbuckle and down to the mat on his back with a Hurricarana, getting thunderous cheers from the crowd as he leapt onto Speedy and covered him.

"Ray with a big time Hurricarana on Speedy and he has him pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Speedy kicked out of the pin, maneuvering his body so that he was straight underneath Ray.

"Speedy was able to barely kick out of that one and look at this position he's in now," said Tsubasa.

Holding onto the back of Ray's head, Speedy slammed both of his feet as hard as he could into the squirrel's stomach, propelling him up and over onto the mat with a Monkey Flip, rolling backwards onto him in a pin.

"Speedy's got Ray down after hitting a Monkey Flip!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Ray locked his legs with Speedy's and maneuvered his body so that he had him rolled up with a Small Package.

"Wait! Ray counters the pin into one of his own!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

"Ray got him! He got him!" said Hiromi.

The crowd exploded with cheers as the referee called for the bell, ending the fall.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of the second fall, Ray the Flying Squirrel!" said Aoi.

"Ray gets a surprise roll up on Speedy and gets a fall!" said Tsubasa. "Now we're all tied up at one fall apiece! Whoever gets the next fall wins the match!"

"We said that this was going to be a good one and man is it not only living up to expectation, it's surpassing it!" said Hiromi. "This is one hell of a match!"

Getting out of the roll up, Speedy had a shocked expression on his face. He couldn't believe that Ray just got a pinfall on him. As a result, he leapt onto the downed squirrel and unleashed as many punches on him as he could.

"Ray's absolutely pissed that he fell right into that pinfall and he's unleashing on Ray right now!" said Tsubasa.

Getting to his feet, Speedy stomped down on Ray a few times before grabbing his arm, pulling him up and throwing him across the ring into one of the corners. As Ray slumped in the corner, buckled some from Speedy's attack, he looked up and saw the bird running for him. Waiting until Speedy was close enough, Ray threw one of his feet up and caught him in the mouth with a kick.

"Speedy runs full speed into a kick to the grill!" said Hiromi.

The crowd cheered as Speedy staggered backwards and Ray took that chance to climb to the top turnbuckle and leap off at Speedy, slamming both of his feet into his face with a Missile Dropkick, knocking him down to the mat.

"Speedy's brought down by a Missile Dropkick from Ray!" said Tsubasa.

Ray landed from the aerial attack and quickly went to Speedy, covering him.

1

2

Speedy got his shoulder off the mat.

"That was so close byt Ray only get a two count!" said Hiromi.

Crawling off Speedy and back to the turnbuckle he leapt off, Ray fought his way back to the top of the turnbuckle again, this time with his back to the ring.

"Ray's back up on the top turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa.

Looking out at the crowd cheering for him, Ray took a few deep breathes before he crouched down and leapt off, performing a backflip as he descended down towards Speedy and slammed down on him with a Moonsault, hooking his leg as he covered him.

"Picture perfect Moonsault by Ray and he's got Speedy covered again!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Speedy once again broke the pin by getting his shoulder up.

"Oh man, another close one for Ray!" said Tsubasa. "At this point he's pulling out all the stops and I don't blame him for doing so!"

Trying to catch his breath as quickly as he could, Ray got up, pulled Speedy up and led him over to one of the corners again. However, as they reached the corner, Speedy fought out of his grasp, grabbed his head and slammed him face first into the turnbuckle so hard Ray fell down to the mat.

"Ray's face is smashed into the top turnbuckle and he's down!" said Hiromi.

The crowd booed Speedy as he exited the ring and stood on the apron. Grabbing the ropes, Speedy propelled himself back into the ring and brought his leg down across Ray's neck with a Springboard Leg Drop, turning over and covering him.

"Springboard Leg Drop from Speedy and he's got Ray down in a pin!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Ray was barely able to get his shoulder off the mat.

"Oh wow, Ray was able to break out of that pin!" said Hiromi.

The crowd loudly cheered for Ray as Speedy took a deep breath and got up, pulling Ray up along with him and locking an arm around his head. After grabbing at one of his legs with his free hand, Speedy hoisted Ray off his feet, held him up above him upside down and dropped down to his back, slamming Ray down with a Fisherman Suplex and bridging his body, holding him down in a pin.

"Big Fisherman Suplex from Speedy and he bridges it into a pin!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Ray kicked out a second time, getting louder cheers from the crowd.

"Ray kicks out again! He kicked out again!" said Hiromi. "Man, can Speedy even keep Ray down for another three count!?"

Exhaustion was starting to settle in for Speedy as he got up and staggered back into the ropes, catching his breath before going back to Ray and picking him up. Once his opponent was up, Speedy lifted Ray upside down in his arms. Just as he was going to slam him, Speedy was surprised as Ray dropped down behind him, hoisted him up onto his shoulder and fell backwards to the mat, slamming Speedy down with a Back Suplex, quickly turning over and covering him.

"Ray just counted Speedy with a Back Suplex and he's got him covered! This could be it!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Speedy shot his shoulder off the mat.

"No, its not it! Speedy broke the pin but holy cow how close was that!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Ray rose to his knees and wiped sweat from his brow before standing and lifting Speedy up sideways into his arms. Just as Ray was going to send Speedy flying up and over him, the bird managed to lock his arm around his head, swing his body out of Ray's grasp and bring him down on his head with a Tornado DDT.

"Speedy counters with a Tornado DDT!" said Tsubasa.

Ray's body dropped to the mat in an awkward angle as Speedy draped an arm over him and covered him.

1

2

Ray's shoulder got off the mat before the count of three.

"Ray kicked out again! speedy just can't keep this squirrel down!" said Hiromi.

Speedy pushed his tiredness to the side and stood up, standing Ray up and landing a couple forearm shots to his face before positioning his head between his legs. Bending over, Speedy hoisted Ray up onto his shoulders in a seated position and was just about to slam him down when Ray began to fight back with repeated punches to his exposed head.

"Ray's raining down shot after shot on Speedy!" said Tsubasa.

Speedy ate all of the shots and was buckled by them, allowing Ray to bring him down to the mat with a Seated Senton, reach backwards, grab one of his legs and hold him down in a pin.

"Ray hits a Senton on Speedy and has him pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Speedy managed to kick out.

"Speedy kicks out! Now Ray has to be thinking just what does he have to do to keep Speedy down for another three count!" said Tsubasa.

The crowd by this point was so into the match that just about every single person was standing and applauding, mostly for Ray as they saw the squirrel stand, pick Speedy up and land some hard knees to his midsection before wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up and over. However, Speedy managed to wrap one of his arms around Ray's head again and as he fell to his back, brought Ray down with him and nailed a Blockbuster.

"Speedy just hit a Blockbuster completely out of nowhere!" said Hiromi.

Ray's body bounced off the mat and Speedy lay down beside him for a few seconds before managing to get one of his arms over him in a pin.

1

2

At the last second, Ray got his shoulder off the mat and the crowd cheered once again.

"By God, Ray kicked out again!" said Tsubasa. "What a match this is! What a match!"

"We've just about seen it all and these two just can't find the answer to keep the other down for a second fall!" said Hiromi. "Just what is it going to take at this point!?"

Speedy rolled off Ray to one of the corners, using the turnbuckle to pull himself to his feet, slamming his fist down on the top turnbuckle angrily. Turning his head and looking back at the downed Ray, Speedy's eyes narrowed before he decided to climb to the top turnbuckle with his back facing the ring, holding his arms out to the side.

"Speedy's going for the Kukku Splash!" said Tsubasa. "It'll be a done deal if he connects with this!"

 _ **(Kaz Silver - "Believe In Myself")**_

"What the hell!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Thunderous cheers erupted from the crowd as the music played and they, along with Speedy, looked to the entrance but saw no one walk out.

"That's Tails' music playing but where is he!?" said Tsubasa. "There's no sign of him at all!"

Speedy grit his teeth in anger as he got down from the turnbuckle and walked to the side of the ring by the ramp, looking up it at the stage and waited for Tails to appear.

"Look at Speedy! He's ready and waiting for Tails to show up, just like we all are!" said Hiromi.

As Speedy waited for Tails to make his appearance, he didn't notice Ray had recovered and was crawling up behind him.

"Hiromi look! Ray's sneaking up behind Speedy!" said Tsubasa.

"And he's so preoccupied with looking for Tails he doesn't even know it!" said Hiromi.

Speedy continued to look up the ramp as the music stopped playing but he had no time to react as Ray rolled him up from behind and put all his weight down on him as he held him down.

"Ray rolls Speedy up from behind!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's a three count! He got him! Ray got him! Ray just defeated Speedy!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Jim Jones - "We Fly High")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match with an overall score of 2-1, Ray the Flying Squirrel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd continued to cheer loudly and chant Ray's name as the winner was announced and the music played. Ray quickly released Speedy and rolled out of the ring to the floor, leaving Speedy to sit up on the mat, a shocked expression on his face. The referee exited the ring, went to Ray as he was standing and held his arm up in victory.

"That match was everything it was advertised to be and more! Nothing short of incredible!" said Hiromi. "And Ray's the one who gets the victory over Speedy after one hell of a hard fought match!"

"Both Ray and Speedy gave it everything they had in this match and all it took was Speedy getting distracted for that slight moment and Ray took advantage, getting his second fall over Speedy and a huge win."

"And look at Speedy! He cannot believe what just happened!" said Hiromi.

Taking his hand back from the referee, Ray staggered backwards up the ramp and as he reached the top, Tails walked out from behind the curtain and stood beside on him the stage.

"There goes Tails," said Tsubasa. "He finally makes his appearance after his entrance music caused the distraction that led to Speedy's defeat."

Ray noticed Tails and, smiling at him, held his hand out to him which Tails took and the two of them shook hands.

"And there's nothing but love, friendship and I'm sure thanks from Ray coming Tails' way!" said Hiromi.

Ray took his hand back from Tails and made his way back behind the curtain, leaving Tails on the stage and looking down the ramp at Speedy in the ring. Speedy grit his teeth and looked at Tails with a look of pure hatred and it was then that he and everyone else noticed Tails had a microphone in his hand.

"Tails didn't come out here alone," said Tsubasa. "He has a mic with him. Perhaps we're about to hear from him."

"Maybe he'll finally address the heinous words and actions from Speedy!" said Hiromi.

As the music stopped playing, the crowd began to cheer for Tails as he continued to look at Speedy a bit longer before holding the microphone to his lips. "It's been three weeks. Three long weeks since you attacked me Speedy and said what you said concerning not just me, but others like me. Others who situations you may or may not even know nor understand. For all I know, you may not even care. Whatever the case, ever since you attacked me and said how you feel about me and others in the same boat as me, I've been asked nonstop 'How do you feel about what Speedy said? He's cost you your matches and have taken every chance possible to down talk you. What are you going to do to him? What are you going to say to him?'"

Tails paused for a moment before continuing. "And you know something? For the longest time, I didn't have an answer. I couldn't find an answer. Because if I'm being honest with myself, throughout my whole life I've never been faced with a situation like this. I've been bullied, I've been talked about...but not in this fashion, not to the level you went to Speedy. And these past few weeks I didn't know what to say concerning it." A hard look appeared on his face as he looked at the bird. "But not anymore. So Speedy, I want you to listen to me and listen really close because I've never been more serious about anything I've ever said in my life than what I'm about to say right now."

A hush fell over the crowd as Speedy rose to his feet and walked to the edge of th ring, somewhat intrigued by what Tails was going to say.

Tails mentally took a deep breath before he began to speak. "I've been bullied for as long as I can remember, as well as been talked down on and been talked about. And why? Because of the fact that I was born with two tails. So many people saw it as a disability, as something that would hold me back, something that would make me be an outcast and something that would make me a laughing stock for the rest of my life. And you know what? For a while, it was just that. My two tails did make me an outcast and made me the subject of ridicule. But one day, I met someone who made me see things differently. Someone who helped me to believe in myself and show that I can be so much more. So I took it upon myself to push myself and test my limits and in doing so, I learned how to turn what many say was a negative into a positive." Twirling his tails around, Tails rose off the stage. "And I taught myself how to fly."

The crowd cheered and applauded as Speedy got a look of disgust on his face.

"Not only have I learned how to fly, but I've also shown my naysayers and many others that I'm not a nobody," said Tails as he landed back on the stage. "I'm a somebody and I have many friends who I consider family who have accepted me for who I am. And more importantly, I've accepted myself for who and what I am. So Speedy, I stand here today to say to you not just for myself, but on behalf of others who have managed to achieve the gift of flight without being birds...that you couldn't be more wrong and your philosophy is nothing but a complete load of crap."

More cheers came from the crowd and Speedy clenched his fists in anger.

"For you to even say, let alone think such a thing just goes to show the kind of Mobian you are," said Tails. "Being able to fly isn't a privilege just for birds, as you put it. It's a gift that anyone who's able to achieve should be applauded and congratulated for, not shunned and discriminated against. It's, simple and plain, an honor. But for you to say what you did and attack not just me, but friends of mine not only because they are like me but just because they think the way I do...you crossed a line, a line that no one should cross. And its because of that that I, Miles Prower, vow to one way or another put you in your place and make you take back every single thing you said."

Cheers and chants of Tails' name came from the crowd as Speedy had a look of murder on his face.

"Wow..." said Hiromi. "Tails just straight up spoke from the heart...I don't even know what else to say after hearing that..."

"What else needs to be said?" said Tsubasa. "Tails said what virtually every single person in this stadium, as well as those watching live from home, have been feeling ever since Speedy opened his mouth on this subject. And now that Tails has let his feelings be known, as well as his intentions, where do we go from here?"

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

Everyone looked towards the big screen as the music played and saw Setsuna appear on it.

"I got to wonder how even Setsuna feels after hearing what we all just heard," said Hiromi.

As his music came to an end, Setsuna clasped his hands under his chin. "First things first, Tails..." he started to clap his hands. "Very well spoken, my man. I can tell every single thing you just said came from the heart, no filter and no bullshit. That was legit and I commend you."

The crowd cheered once again.

"But when it comes to you and Speedy," Setsuna continued. "It's clear to even the blind eye - you guys have beef with one another that's on another level. And I could easily put you guys in a match against one another, like Speedy wanted me to do last week, but I highly doubt that just one match between you guys is going to be enough to settle this." A thoughtful look came to his face before snapping his fingers. "So here's what we're going to do."

The crowd went quiet as they listened to the tiger.

"Tails, Speedy," said Setsuna. "In order to put this feud to rest and for you guys to get all the hostility that you have against each other out, you both are going to compete against each other in a series of matches I like to call...Seven Levels of Hate."

The crowd popped loudly as both Tails and Speedy got slightly surprised looks on their faces.

"Seven Levels of Hate?" Hiromi repeated. "What the hell is that?"

"Seven matches," Setsuna continued. "Each one of them increasing in intensity from the last, to see which one of you guys can really take it and prove to the other who truly is better. And despite it being a seven match series, this isn't about who has more victories over the other when all's said and done. This is all about you guys putting it all on the line just to inflict as much punishment on the other as possible. And by the time this is over, we'll see which one of you really is the best. As for the time, place and kind of match the first match in this series will be, it will take place at 'Locked and Loaded' and we're going to get this started off right. That first match between you guys will be...a No Disqualification match."

The crowd cheered loudly once again.

"Is Setsuna for real!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Tails and Speedy are going to face each other at 'Locked and Loaded' in a freaking No Disqualification match!?"

"If that's the case, these two can do anything and everything to each other!" said Tsubasa. "They'll be looking to tear each other apart!"

Setsuna ran a hand through his long hair before flipping it behind him. "In just six more days, we're going to see the first of seven matches which should have everyone talking for a long time to come. Tails, Speedy I'm sure you two are going to pull out all the stops against each other in these matches...and I would expect nothing less."

 _ **(Lil' Flip - "Battlefield")**_

Setsuna disappeared off the big screen as the music played and Tails and Speedy locked eyes with one another again, both of them not faltering or backing down as the crowd continued to cheer and go wild as a result of Setsuna's announcement.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we just got a bomb dropped on us!" said Tsubasa. "We knew that it was only a matter of time before Tails and Speedy squared off against one another but I don't think any of us expected this!"

"Gee, you think!?" said Hiromi. "Tails and Speedy are going to take each other on in a seven match series Setsuna has deemed Seven Levels of Hate, in which the matches are going to get more brutal the further it goes along! And the first match will take place at 'Locked and Loaded' and will be a No Disqualification match!"

"If that's how this match series is starting off, I have to wonder if these guys will even make it to the second match," said Tsubasa. "What I do know is that 'Locked and Loaded' just became even more must-see and who knows what else tonight has in store for us."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Forget-Me-Knots~**_

Mina had just finished explaining to Ash and the other Forget-Me-Knots about her encounter with Ebony, Blackjack and Foxy.

"Are you serious?" Max asked. "Ebony really tried to make you that kind of offer?"

"Why am I not surprised?" Sharps added, strumming on his guitar a bit. "Its just like him to pull something like this."

"Tell me about it," Mina said, placing a hand on her hip. "Just the fact that he even thought I would accept that offer is ridiculous."

Ash stepped to Mina and wrapped his arms around her waist. "Don't let it get to you Mina. And I'm glad you told me and the boys this. If Ebony hadn't already made this personal, he just did in more ways than he can think possible. Just six more days and I'm going to put him in his place and shut him up once and for all."

Mach nodded his head. "You got that right Ash. You got this."

"Damn right you do Babe," said Mina as she wrapped her arm around Ash's neck and nuzzled him. "Wreck him and bring that Television Championship home to us."

Ash nuzzled her back and gave her his confident smirk, nodding his head at her.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Had a feeling that Mina was going to let Ash and them know about what Ebony tried to pull!" said Hiromi. "In fact, why wouldn't she!? That was a real dirty move Ebony did!"

"And in doing so, he just put an even bigger target on his back as far as Ash is concerned," said Tsubasa. "Ash is going to be gunning for him now more than ever by the time 'Locked and Loaded' gets here."

 _ **(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - "East 1999")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the stadium went off. As they came back on Mephiles was standing in the middle of the ring, a microphone in his hand and his usual sick smirk on his face.

"Oh man, it looks like we're being joined by Mephiles the Dark!" said Hiromi.

"We're six days away from him taking on Shadow the Hedgehog for the MCW Intercontinental Championship," said Tsubasa. "Perhaps we're going to hear from him and his thoughts on that match."

As the music came to an end, Mephiles chuckled darkly before beginning to speak into the microphone. "The world was created in six days. So to, are the days of Shadow the Hedgehog numbered. This day, oh how I've looked forward to it, since the day I was sealed away by him in days of future past. But now, I not only have the chance to exact my vengeance that has been a long time coming, but to also begin a rule of darkness by ruling as the MCW Intercontinental Champion. Shadow will be the first, but everyone who comes in my path will be smite and laid to rest before me and will come to know the true meaning of fear."

 _ **(Everett Bradley - "Throw It All Away")**_

Cheers came from the crowd and Mephiles' twisted look remained on his face as he looked towards the stage. He, along with everyone else, watched as Shadow and Rouge walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, a microphone in Rouge's hand.

"Things are picking up as now we're joined by the other half of the Intercontinental Championship match, Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Hiromi.

"Along with Rouge, who will be in his corner for that match," said Tsubasa. "Looks like they both have had enough of hearing Mephiles talk."

As the music stopped playing, Rouge twirled the mic in her hand before beginning to speak to the dark hedgehog. "My, my, my you certainly do love hearing the sound of your own voice, don't you? Getting to the point where it's starting to give me a headache. And the crazy thing is, you actually believe all that blabbering you're doing." She couldn't help but grin a bit. "You're more delusional than I thought. Though you're going to be facing Shadow in six more days, don't think I forgot about when you tried to come at me. I'm going to be right there in Shadow's corner to make sure you don't try to pull any fast crap in that match."

Mephiles grinned to himself as he heard the bat speak. "A futile effort and even more futile retort. Do what you will but the fact that you will be in Shadow's corner concerns me not. It won't change the fact that I will crush him beneath my heel and show him that it was a mistake to not join me when he had the chance. Instead, he's doomed to the fate that awaits him at my hands."

Rouge was about to speak once more until Shadow placed a hand on her shoulder. Looking over to him, she saw that he was holding his hand out, asking for the microphone. Nodding, she handed the mic over to him and the crowd popped when they realized Shadow was about to speak.

"Looks like we're about to hear from the Ultimate Lifeform himself!" said Hiromi.

Shadow narrowed his crimson eyes as he looked at Mephiles in the ring. "You should come to know that I don't believe in something determining my fate. I choose my own destiny and make my own fate. I'm going to keep this short and simple so that even you understand this Mephiles - in six days, you're so-called reign of darkness won't come to pass. Because I'm going to take you down and claim the MCW Intercontinental Championship as my own. And you will be nothing more than another one of my victims."

Mephiles' face twisted even more and he began to laugh. "We shall see about that Shadow."

 _ **(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - "East 1999")**_

Mephiles' laugh continued to echo around the arena as the lights went off once again and after they came back on, he was nowhere to be seen. Shadow and Rouge looked around for any sight of the hedgehog but found nothing. Afterwards, the two of them exchanged looks with one another before holding their fists out to one another, bumping fists as the crowd began to chant and cheer for them.

"Short and sweet but man was it intense!" said Hiromi. "But what do you expect when it comes to those two!?"

"Indeed," said Tsubasa. "What you see is what you get and when it comes to Shadow and Mephiles, we're probably going to see an all-out war between those guys in their bid to become the first MCW Intercontinental Champion. And with Rouge at Shadow's side, one has to wonder what role she'll play."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Battle Bird Armada~**_

Battle Lord Kukku stood before a kneeling Speedy, looking down at him with an icy glare.

"You may have come out on the losing end of your match against Ray, but that is a non factor as of this moment," Kukku began. "As it stands now, you have a bigger and more important goal to accomplish and that is the annihilation of Miles 'Tails' Prower. That fox is an absolute disgrace and has been a thorn in our sides for far too long. The time has come for him to be dealt with. in six more days, the first match of possibly the biggest challenge of your life is upon you and its your opportunity to make a statement. To show that fox he's in way over his head. To show him and all of Mobius that birds are the mightiest and greatest race on the planet. And most of all, to show that two-tailed deformity where he belongs in this world."

Speedy nodded his head and looked up at his father. "Understood. It shall be done. And Tails will know once and for all that he is beneath us and always will be."

Kukkue grinned an evil smile as both he and Speedy saluted one another with the Battle Bird Armada salute.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Wow, the fruit really doesn't fall far from the tree, huh?" said Hiromi. "Battle Lord Kukku has the exact same mindset as Speedy, maybe even worse!"

"And he, like Speedy, would like nothing more than to see Tails brutalized at the hands of his son," said Tsubasa. "Again, the first match in Tails and Speedy's Seven Levels of Hate series comes at us live in six more days at 'Locked and Loaded' in the form of a No Disqualification match. And Speedy just got even more motivation to dish out as much pain on Tails, as if he needed any more.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Destructix~**_

Scourge was standing in front of the other members of the Destructix and addressing them before the main event match. "Alright Simian. You and Sonic are up next. You did the do against him earlier and now you have to do that and even more. Light that blue punk up in the worst way you can."

"Don't worry. I got it," said Simian. "By the time I'm through with him, it'll be a walk in the park for you to beat him and win the MCW Championship."

A smirk appeared on Scourge's face. "That's what I like to hear."

Chuckling was heard then and Scourge turned his head to the side and his eyes fell on Abby, who was sitting next to Fiona. "Heh, well it seems like you've really gotten on top of things around here Snot," said the koala. "Last time I checked, you were just a little chump who was more talk than action."

"Watch yourself girly," Scourge said, narrowing his eyes from behind his sunglasses. "I'm not the same hedgehog you met back when we were all locked up together. You're looking at the real deal now."

Abby chuckled again and folded her arms over her chiseled chest. "Yeah yeah, sure sure."

Fiona rolled her eyes and went to stand beside Scourge, wrapping her arms around one of his. "Don't pay her any mind Babe. You know how she is. The important thing is we're just six days away from you having that MCW Championship around this gorgeous, sexy waist and officially being the number one guy here."

Scourge smirked and held her close around her waist with his free arm. "I already am. Rotor found that out personally tonight and Sonic's going to learn the same thing when I drop him at 'Locked and Loaded' and bring that MCW Championship to the Destructix, believe that. And not only that, Drago and Sleuth are going to trash those Rogues and win the Tag Team Championships as well."

Drago and Sleuth high-fived each other. "Got that right."

"It'll be only a matter of time before every single one of us are wearing gold," said Scourge. "It's all a progress and in due time, we're going to be running this whole entire company!"

The entire Destructix, sans Abby, wooted and hollered in unison together.

"Alright Simian," said Scourge as he looked to the gorilla. "Go out there and get it done."

Simian nodded his head before standing, pounding his chest to hype himself up before taking his leave from the room, heading for the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Simian's heading towards the ring so you know what that means!" said Hiromi. "It's just about that time for our main event, the Pick Your Poison match between Simian and Sonic!"

"Scourge specifically chose Simian to take on Sonic and we're moments away from seeing how that match unfolds," said Tsubasa.

 _ **(Comp - "Do Sumthin'")**_

"You hear that everyone?" Hiromi asked. "That's the official theme song for our inaugural pay-per-view event 'Locked and Loaded,' coming at you live in six more days!"

"And we've got quite the stacked card for that event," said Tsubasa. "Let's run through the card and see what all we have going down, shall we?"

* * *

 _ **~"MCW: Locked and Loaded" Preview~**_

 _ **~Singles Match: Julie-Su the Echidna (W/ Knuckles the Echidna) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)~**_

"We'll see Julie-Su face off against Lien-Da in a match that's nothing short of personal!" said Hiromi.

"This is a sibling rivalry that's been going on for a long time and at long last it culminates in six days," said Tsubasa. "And with the added additions of Knuckles and Kragok in the sisters' corners, there's no telling what'll happen in this one. One thing we do know for sure, this one is going to get real dirty, real fast."

 _ **~Seven Levels of Hate, Match #1 (No Disqualification): Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Speedy~**_

"And speaking of getting real dirty real quick, look no further than our most recent addition," said Hiromi. "Tails and Speedy will face each other in the first match of a seven match series entitled Seven Levels of Hate!"

"Hate is the right word because that's what this whole feud has been built on," said Tsubasa. "And with this being a No Disqualification match, look for both of these Mobians to pull out all the stops to come out on top in what has become quite possibly the most heated rivalry in the MCW."

 _ **~MCW Women's Tag Team Championship Match: The Wolf Pack (Lyco Wolf and Leeta Wolf) VS. Clove the Pronghorn and Cassia the Pronghorn~**_

"That brings us to our first championship match!" said Hiromi. "The Wolf Pack's Lyco and Leeta will take on Clove and Cassia!"

"These two teams have shown they are no doubt the top team teams in the women's division," said Tsubasa. "And at this match's conclusion, we will know for sure who is the number one best team as they will be crowned the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions."

 _ **~MCW Women's Championship Match: Amy Rose VS. Nic the Weasel~**_

"Moving right along, we'll see Amy and Nic go one on one with the MCW Women's Championship on the line!" said Hiromi.

"We've seen these two go back and forth all month all the while establishing themselves as the top two women in the women's division," said Tsubasa. "In six days, it'll be time for them to put up or shut up as they face one another with the winner walking away with the MCW Women's Championship."

 _ **~MCW Tag Team Championship: The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg)~**_

"We'll also see the Babylon Rogues' Jet and Storm, with Wave in their corner, take on the Destructix's Drago and Sleuth for the MCW Tag Team Championship!" said Hiromi.

"These two teams have been at each others' throats both verbally and physically and we're going to which one of them is the better team and which team that'll set the standard for tag team wrestling as the MCW Tag Team Champions," said Tsubasa.

 _ **~MCW Hardcore Championship Steel Cage Match: Guntiver the Arctic Wolf VS. Nack the Weasel~**_

"The head honchos of the Arctic Freedom Fighters and Team Hooligan will take each other on for the MCW Hardcore Championship inside the confines of a steel cage!" said Hiromi.

"Physicality has been the name of the game with these two this past month and this could possibly be the most physically intense match of the evening," said Tsubasa. "Look for each of them to use every inch of the cage to their advantage to try and win the MCW Hardcore Championship," said Tsubasa.

 _ **~MCW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat Match: Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx VS. Silver the Hedgehog~**_

"We also got a Triple Threat match going down as we'll see Espio, Larry and Silver go at it with the MCW Cruiserweight Championship on the line," said Hiromi.

"This might be the most fast paced match of the evening as we'll see three of the most athletic Mobians in MCW square off against one another with the winner walking away with the MCW Cruiserweight Championship, said Tsubasa.

 _ **~MCW Television Championship Match: Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)~**_

"The MCW Television Championship will also be decided as Ash, with Mina in his corner, goes up against Ebony, with Blackjack and Foxy in his corner!" said Hiromi.

"Its been a crazy series of events between these guys that have involved virtually everyone of their respective groups," said Tsubasa. "In six more days, we'll finally see them go toe to toe and see which one of them will be named the MCW Television Champion."

 _ **~MCW Intercontinental Championship Match: Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Mephiles the Dark~**_

"Now this one I'm really looking forward to!" said Hiromi. "Shadow, with Rouge in his corner, goes one on one with Mephiles with the MCW Intercontinental Championship on the line!"

"Intensity doesn't even begin to describe this match," said Tsubasa. "And with Rouge being in Shadow's corner, there's no telling what kind of role she'll play as these two hedgehogs square off with the MCW Intercontinental Championship on the line."

 _ **~MCW Championship Match: Sonic the Hedgehog (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Scourge the Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox)~**_

"That finally brings up to our main event, the big one!" said Hiromi. "Sonic, with Sally in his corner, going one on one with Scourge, who will have Fiona in his corner!"

"The two Mobians who have reached the top here in MCW will face off with the richest prize in our company up for grabs," said Tsubasa. "The crowning of the first ever MCW Champion will no doubt be a historic moment but who will it be? Sonic or Scourge? We'll find out the answer to that question in six more days."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"You can see it all live at 'Locked and Loaded,' available only on pay-per-view!" said Hiromi. "But before that, we have one more piece of business to take care of!"

"We have our main event coming up next which is our second Pick Your Poison match," said Tsubasa. "Will Sonic be able to overcome Simian and gain momentum going into 'Locked and Loaded?' Or will Simian floor the Blue Blur? We're about to find out right here, right now. Let's get it."

* * *

 _ **~Pick Your Poison Match: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian~**_

 _ **(Three 6 Mafia - "Some Bodies Gonna Get It")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later, the hulking Simian came from behind the curtain and made his way down the ramp, flexing his huge muscles as he did so. He reached the ring and after getting onto the apron, stepped over the ropes as he entered it.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening - a Pick Your Poison Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Destructix, from the Great Jungle, weighing in at 250 lbs., Sergeant Simian!"

"Simian made his presence known earlier tonight when he interfered in Scourge's match against Rotor!" said Hiromi. "Not only did he lay Rotor out but he did the same to Sonic when he came out to try and help Rotor!"

"So Simian holds a bit of an advantage going into this match," said Tsubasa. "And as we saw, he's just itching to put the exclamation mark on Sonic so that he'll be ripe for the picking in his upcoming MCW Championship match against Scourge."

As the music stopped playing, Simian removed his helmet and vest, placing them on the outside of the ring as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

The loudest cheers that the crowd has let out yet emitted from them as the music played and Sonic walked out from behind the curtain seconds later as the lights turned blue and flickered on and off rapidly. His eyes falling on Simian, Sonic's eyes narrowed before he ran down the ramp and slid into the ring, more than ready to fight the gorilla.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 88 lbs., Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Sonic hasn't forgotten what Simian did to him and Rotor earlier and he's itching for a fight!" said Hiromi.

"That's Sonic for you, but he'd better keep his cool," said Tsubasa. "One slip up against Simian and he'll make him pay for it."

As the music came to an end, Sonic backed to his corner and after the referee made sure both he and Simian were ready, he called for the bell and began the match.

"Sonic taking on Simian in our main event of the evening!" said Hiromi.

Sonic ran right for Simian as the match began, using his speed to attack him with punches to his body and kicks to his legs.

"Sonic's not wasting any time and he's all over Simian with everything he can throw at him," said Tsubasa.

Simian ate many of Sonic's attacks before grabbing him and pushing him back hard against the ropes. As Sonic came back to him, Simian propelled him off his feet into the air, watching as the hedgehog crashed down to the mat on his front.

"Simian fights right back and nails a Flapjack on Sonic!" said Hiromi.

Sonic clutched his stomach and rolled over onto his back, giving way for Simian to cover him.

1

Sonic quickly kicked out and rolled to the side of the ring, out onto the apron.

"Sonic kicks out at one but you said it Tsubasa!" said Hiromi. "He'd better chill out otherwise something like that'll happen again!"

Simian followed Sonic to the side, reaching over the ropes, grabbing Sonic's hair-quills and pulling him to his feet. Gritting his teeth, Sonic lifted his leg and started to nail Simian in his gut through the ropes enough times before he finally released him, backing away from him.

"Sonic fights back with a hard knee through the ropes," said Tsubasa.

Sonic grabbed the top ropes and used them to propel himself back into the ring, wrapping an arm around Simian's head and drill him head first into the mat with a Springboard DDT, quickly covering the gorilla afterwards.

"Very nice Springboard DDT by Sonic and he has Simian pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

Simian powered out of the pin.

"Oh snap, Simian powered out of that almost as if it were nothing," said Tsubasa.

Sonic landed on his feet and as he saw Simian getting back up, he rushed at him and locked an arm around his head again, this time trying to lock on a Headlock. Before Sonic could get more pressure on him, Simian locked his powerful arms around him, lifted him off his feet and drove him into the mat with a huge Back Suplex.

"Geez! Sonic was going for a Headlock but Simian countered and turned it into a hell of a Back Suplex!" said Hiromi.

Sonic clutched the back of his neck afterwards before finding himself covered by Simian.

1

2

Sonic managed to get his shoulder off the mat.

"Simian just got a near fall on that one," said Tsubasa.

Standing back up, Simian frowned down at Sonic before backing up into the ropes, bouncing off them and running back to the hedgehog, leaping up in the air above him and descending down towards him. At the last second, Sonic rolled out of the way, avoiding a Body Splash from Simian.

"Sonic just barely got out of the way of a big Body Splash from Simian!" said Hiromi.

Simian grit his teeth as he lay on the mat and Sonic took advantage of the situation, springing to his feet and slamming his leg down across the back of Simian's head with a Leg Drop, smashing his face into the mat.

"Sonic connects with a nice Leg Drop across the back of Simian's head," said Tsubasa.

Sonic used his whole body to pish Simian onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Simian threw Sonic off him once again and began to stand.

"Now Sonic gets a near fall of his own!" said Hiromi.

Sonic landed on his feet again and used his speed, running at Simian and leaping at his legs, rolling him up into another swift pin.

"Sonic's got Simian rolled up," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Simian used his powerful legs to kick out of the pin.

"Two near falls in a row for Sonic!" said Hiromi.

Sonic staggered back from the kick out and ran for Simian again. But this time Simian was ready as when Sonic was close enough, he scooped him up into his arms, turned a complete circle and slammed Sonic down onto his back with a Powerslam, landing in an immediate pinning position.

"Sonic ran smack dab into that Powerslam and Simian has him down again," said Tsubasa.

1

2

Sonic barely managed to get his shoulder off the mat.

"For a second I thought that Powerslam was going to put Sonic away but he got his shoulder up!" said Hiromi.

Simian rose to his feet, picked Sonic up and dragged him to one of the corners, trapping him in it and beginning to ram his shoulder repeatedly into his midsection.

"Now Simian's all over Sonic with some brutal shoulder thrusts," said Tsubasa.

Sonic grit his teeth and tried to get out of the corner, but Simian hoisted him onto his shoulder, ran to the middle of the ring and slammed him down on his back with a Running Powerslam, covering him in another pin.

"And he hits another huge Powerslam on Sonic and has him covered again!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Sonic was able to kick out again.

"Another near fall," said Tsubasa. "Sonic's showing some incredible resiliency in there."

Simian grabbed Sonic by his throat and, with one hand, pulled him to his feet before standing and smashing his free arm into Sonic's neck with a hard Clothesline, causing the hedgehog to perform a flip from the impact before hitting the mat.

"Yikes! What a Clothesline that was from Simian!" said Hiromi.

Simian kicked Sonic onto his back and covered him.

1

2

Sonic for a third time was able to break out of the pin.

"Sonic kicks out yet again," said Tsubasa. "He's taking one hell of a beating but he's not staying down."

"And this beating is just what Scourge wanted Simian to do to Sonic!" said Hiromi.

Simian growled before he stood up, picked Sonic up onto his shoulder and carried him over to one of the corners, sitting Sonic up on the top turnbuckle and landing a few hard punches to his face.

"Sonic's up on the top turnbuckle and man, those were some crazy hard punches from Simian," said Tsubasa.

"Felt them all the way over here!" Hiromi added.

Sonic was almost knocked off balance on the turnbuckle from the punches but he held onto the turnbuckle to keep from falling. Simian decided to climb up onto the top turnbuckle as well and began to set Sonic up for what was looking like a Superplex.

"Now Simian's up there with Sonic," said Tsubasa.

"This doesn't look good at all!" said Hiromi.

However, Sonic started to fight out of the dangerous position with hard shots to Simian's gut, even going as far as to kick at his feet.

"Sonic's doing everything he can to avoid getting hit with this from Simian," said Tsubasa.

"As he should!" said Hiromi.

Simian staggered on the turnbuckle before one hard shot from Sonic to his face caused him to fall off the turnbuckle, his face landing hard on the top turnbuckle and causing him to drop in a heap to the mat.

"Simian falls off the turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa.

"And his face bounced right off the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

The crowd cheered loudly and seeing the spot he was in, Sonic acted quickly. Sizing Simian up, Sonic leapt off the turnbuckle, keeping his body stretched out while turning a front flip and slamming down onto Simian with the upper part of his back, hitting the Sonic Meteor and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"The Sonic Meteor!" said Tsubasa.

"He hit Simian with all of it, and damn was that fast or what!?" Hiromi added.

Simian was laid out from having his face smashed from the turnbuckle and Sonic hitting the Sonic Meteor and Sonic quickly covered him.

"There's the count!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

"And there's the three!" said Hiromi. "Sonic got him!"

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Cheers continued from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Sonic stood up off Simian and the referee held his arm up in victory.

"What a huge win for Sonic!" said Hiromi. "And in very impressive fashion! He didn't hesitate at all to nail that Sonic Meteor and put Simian away!"

"And with that momentum comes Sonic's way heading into his championship match against Scourge, just as Scourge himself had done earlier tonight," said Tsubasa.

As Sonic celebrated his win, Simian held his chest and rolled outside the ring, standing on the floor and growling angrily in the ring at Sonic.

"Simian has a pure look of murder on his face right now!" said Hiromi.

"He was giving Sonic the business in there but Sonic took advantage of the situation quicker than anyone we've seen and got the win here tonight," said Tsubasa.

 _ **(Run-D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

"What in the world!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Boos instantly came from the crowd and as they, as well as Sonic, looked to the entrance they saw Scourge, Fiona, Drago, Sleuth, Lightning, Predator and Flying all come from behind the curtain and stand alongside each other on the stage.

"Oh man, its the whole entire Destructix!" said Tsubasa.

A smirk appeared on Scourge's face as he gave all the Destructix a motion of his head and they all began to make their way down the ramp.

"And they're making their way down to the ring!" said Hiromi. "This is shades of when they all attacked Sonic two weeks ago! And it looks like we're about to see the same thing again!"

"No doubt this is Scourge's idea!" said Tsubasa. "He's looking for any chance possible to get Sonic softened up for 'Locked and Loaded!'"

As the Destructix reached the base of the ramp, loud cheers came then from the crowd.

"Huh? What's going on?" Hiromi wondered out loud.

The Destructix and Sonic looked around and one by one, Tails, Antoine, Rotor, Big, Tommy, Sally, Bunnie, Amy and Cream all came through the crowd and entered the ring to stand alongside Sonic.

"It's the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters!" said Tsubasa. "They've all come out to back Sonic up!"

"The odds have definitely been evened now!" said Hiromi. "They'll be damned before the Destructix all beat down Sonic again! They're standing strong and as one tonight!"

"What a sight this is we're seeing before us!" said Tsubasa. "Arguably the two biggest factions in the MCW facing each other down on the eve of our inaugural pay-per-view event This is definitely a moment that we all will remember!"

The Destructix all glared at the Knothole Freedom Fighters, a low curse coming from Scourge as his plan had been foiled. The Knothole Freedom Fighters stood tall alongside one another before Sonic stepped in front of them, being joined by Sally. In response, Scourge stepped up along with Fiona and the four of them glared at one another, their teammates standing strong behind them and the crowd chanting and cheering loudly, anticipating a fight between the two groups.

"Man the hair on the back of my neck is standing up!" said Hiromi. "Sonic and Sally with the Knothole Freedom Fighters behind them starting down Scourge and Fiona with the Destructix behind them! I love it!"

"You and me both partner and I think I can say the same for all our fans watching live!" said Tsubasa. "But unfortunately, we've neared the end of our show for tonight and we've got to wrap things up!"

"Man, what a night it has been!" said Hiromi. "So much happened that we didn't expect and with that, our next stop is the historic 'Locked and Loaded,' which is definitely going to be a night to remember with all that's taking place!"

"You said it!" said Tsubasa. "Ladies and gentlemen thank you so much for joining us for another night of action presented by MCW and the MCW Competitors! We'll see you all in six days as we present 'Locked and Loaded,' available only on pay-per-view! With that, we're Tsubasa Suzuki and Hiromi Sato, signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody and we'll see you at 'Locked and Loaded!'" said Hiromi.

As the crowd continued to cheer in a wild frenzy, Sonic and Sally proceeded to do the Knothole Freedom Fighter handshake before bumping fists together while Scourge and Fiona held their hands up in the hand sign of the Destructix in response.

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

As the show began to go off the air, Setsuna sat in his chair and watched the encounter between the Knothole Freedom Fighters and Destructix on his TV, a proud smile on his face and all eight of the championship belts gleaming on his desk behind him.

* * *

 _ **~Match Re-Cap~**_

 _ **6-Woman Tag Team Match: The Knothole Freedom Fighters (Amy Rose, Cream the Rabbit and Bunnie Rabbot) VS. Nic the Weasel, Fiona Fox and Abby**_ \- Abby won for her team by way of pinfall, pinning Cream.

 _ **Singles Match: Knuckles the Echidna VS. Kragok the Echidna**_ \- Knuckles defeated Kragok by way of pinfall.

 _ **Singles Match: Lyco Wolf (W/ Leeta Wolf) VS. Clove the Pronghorn (W/ Cassia the Pronghorn)**_ \- The match ended in a draw by way of a double pinfall.

 _ **Pick Your Poison Match:** **Scourge the Hedgehog VS. Rotor the Walrus**_ \- Scourge defeated Rotor by way of pinfall.

 _ **Tag Team Match: The Arctic Freedom Fighters (Flip Penguin and Augustus the Polar Bear) (W/ Guntiver the Arctic Wolf) VS. Team Hooligan (Bean the Dynamite and Bark the Polar Bear) (W/ Nack the Weasel)**_ \- Flip won for his team by way of pinfall, pinning Bean.

 _ **2 Out Of 3 Falls Match: Ray the Flying Squirrel VS. Speedy**_ \- Ray defeated Speedy 2-1.

 _ **Pick Your Poison Match: Sonic the Hedgehog VS. Sergeant Simian**_ \- Sonic defeated Simian by way of pinfall.

* * *

 _ **~"MCW: Locked and Loaded" Matches~**_

 _ **MCW Championship Match:**_ Sonic the Hedgehog (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Scourge the Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox)

 _ **MCW Intercontinental Championship Match:** _Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Mephiles the Dark

 _ **MCW Television Championship Match:**_ Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)

 _ **MCW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat Match:** _Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx VS. Silver the Hedgehog

 _ **MCW Hardcore Championship Steel Cage Match:**_ Guntiver the Arctic Wolf VS. Nack the Weasel

 _ **MCW Tag Team Championship Match:**_ The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg)

 _ **MCW Women's Championship Match:** _Amy Rose VS. Nic the Weasel

 _ **MCW Women's Tag Team Championship Match:** _The Wolf Pack (Lyco Wolf and Leeta Wolf) VS. Clove the Pronghorn and Cassia the Pronghorn

 _ **Seven Levels of Hate, Match #1 (No Disqualification):**_ Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Speedy

 _ **Singles Match:**_ Julie-Su the Echidna (W/ Knuckles the Echidna) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)


	6. Locked and Loaded

The long awaited night that all of Mobius had been waiting for had arrived - the night of Locked and Loaded, Mobius Championship Wrestling's historic inaugural pay-per-view event. Very reminiscent of the promotions debut night, Darasu Stadium was completely sold out. So much so, that there was extra seating brought in to seat extra paying customers. The excitement amongst the fans was at a fever pitch as they talked amongst themselves and it didn't go unnoticed.

Setsuna Kurosagi, dressed sharply in a three-piece red and black suit along with a matching red cowboy hat and having his hair in a plaited style, was sitting in his office and seeing the large possibly record breaking crowd before him on his large screen TV. Seeing the excitement on the faces of all the fans in attendance, along with knowing the impact Mobius Championship Wrestling has had on the entire planet and all the work and effort the MCW Competitors had put in since the promotion's inception, he couldn't help the proud smirk that appeared on his face.

"I once spoke of in the beginning there was noise," the tiger began. "That noise brought rhythm, which brought everything else. This past month has been nothing short of that. I'd go as far as to say that expectations for this organization were not only met, they were exceeded. And now it's all come to this where after all's said and done, the first champions in this promotion's history will be crowned."

Setsuna dipped his hat slightly before sitting back in his chair, relaxing and focusing on the TV as he saw the lights in the stadium beginning to dim. "Alright y'all, it's time. Let's get it."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

 _ **(COMP - "Do Sumthin'")**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played throughout Darasu Stadium. At the same time, pyro exploded on the stage and around the big screen, ending with a huge explosion of flames as the lights in the stadium came back on and huge spotlights shined down all around the building over the sold out crowd. At the announcer's table beside the ring, Hiromi and Tsubasa were seated, both of them dressed up for such a huge occasion - Hiromi wearing an off the shoulder green dress and Tsubasa wearing a black and white suit.

"It's time people!" said Hiromi, her voice clearly excited. "It's time! It's finally time! Welcome one and all to Mobius Championship Wrestling's inaugural pay-per-view extravaganza 'Locked and Loaded!' Hiromi Sato and Tsubasa Suzuki here and we'd like to thank you so much for joining us for what's sure to be a night that all of Mobius will never forget!" She looked over to the jackal beside her. "I gotta tell you Tsubasa, what you and I have witnessed this past month along with the rest of the denizens on the planet has been absolutely incredible. When this promotion got off the ground, many didn't think it would even last a week but 'lo and behold, we've made it through a whole month and are now presenting our very first pay-per-view, one that promises to be one for the ages! We're guaranteed to see it all tonight! Hell, we even have a steel cage hanging up high above the ring for one of our premier matches tonight! This is going to be one wild night!"

Tsubasa nodded his head and look around at the crowd, who were still in a frenzy. "And if anyone has any doubt about that, all they have to do is take a look at the fans in attendance. They're as hyped and riled up as we've ever seen and who can blame them? Ever since that history making night weeks ago when Mobius Championship Wrestling presented its first televised event to where we are now, this promotion has quickly become arguably the hottest commodity on the planet and tonight is not only a celebration for the huge success Mobius Championship Wrestling has had all thanks to our amazing fans, but also another night that promises to make even more history."

"You said it!" said Hiromi. "Tonight we're going to see not only some serious grudge matches between some of the biggest names in our promotion but we're also going to see the first ever champions in MCW crowned tonight! We've seen so much happen between all these competitors this past month and it's all lead to tonight! We're going to see which ones rise above the rest of the pack and stake their claim to being named among the very best here in Mobius Championship Wrestling!"

"Tonight truly does promise to be a memorable night for all of Mobius," said Tsubasa. "And with that being said, let's not waste any more time and get right into it with our first match of the night, which also happens to be our very first championship match."

"A championship match right out the gate?" Hiromi asked, her excitement building. "Well, alright then! Let's do the damn thing and get this show on the road!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Women's Tag Team Championship Match: The Wolf Pack (Lyco Wolf and Leeta Wolf) VS. Cassia Pronghorn and Clove Pronghorn~**_

 _ **(Bandy Leggz - "You Don't Know Me")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and as they turned their attention to the stage, they saw the Pronghorn Sisters Cassia and Clove walk out from behind the curtain. The two sisters stood side by side on the stage, looking out at the huge crowd in front of them before looking to each other, nodding to one another and holding one of their fists up high above them, pyro exploding on the sides of the stage. Keeping their fists held up, Cassia and Clove made their way down the ramp and slid into the ring as they reached it, standing to their feet before going to opposite corners, standing on the middle turnbuckles and keeping their clenched fists help up high above them.

"The Pronghorn Sisters are in the building!" said Hiromi. "It looks like we're going to see the Women's Tag Team Championship match to start things off tonight! We're definitely getting things going in a big way!"

"That we are and look at them," said Tsubasa. "They're full of nothing but confidence. They're going to need it for sure as they're about to take on the other top female team in MCW in what's sure to be the toughest match for either team thus far."

Cassia and Clove got down from the turnbuckles as the music ended and went to their respective corner, waiting patiently for their opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Shakira - "She Wolf")**_

The cheers from the crowd continued as the music played and the lights throughout the stadium dimmed. The howls of wolves are heard and as everyone looked to the stage, they saw Leeta and Lyco appear from behind the curtain, both of them adorned in tribal outfits and carrying spears. The sisters performed a ritual dance alongside each other as fire shot up not just on the sides of the ring but also around them on the stage. The two of them spun their spears around in impressive fashion before finishing their dance by holding their spears out in front of them and kneeling in perfect sync with one another. The crowd applauded the sisters on their performance and watched as they made their way down the ramp and into the ring. Leeta and Lyco went to stand in the middle of the ring and thrust the spears onto the mat while giving the Wolf Pack salute to the audience.

"What an entrance from Leeta and Lyco!" said Hiromi. "The sisters of the Wolf Pack arrive in style and those girls put on a show before the match introductions, let along the match itself! And man, what a moment this is for both them as well as the Pronghorn Sisters! Being in the first match of our first pay-per-view event with the Women's Tag Team Championship on the line!"

"The road both teams had to face to get to this point was an impressive lineup of competition," said Tsubasa. "Lyco and Clove even came across each other just six days ago in a highly contested match that ended in a draw. Their performance in that match, along with the matches they took part in with their sisters, is what paved the way to them being where they are not, facing off against one another for the right to become the first ever Women's Tag Team Champions."

Leeta and Lyco went to their corner as the music stopped playing and Aoi, formally dressed in a black dress, began to make the formal ring introductions. "Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match and it's for the MCW Women's Tag Team Championship!"

At that moment, the referee for the match walked out from behind the curtain and made his way down the ramp, the two Women's Tag Team Championship belts in his hands and the crowd cheered in response.

"Look at those beauties!" said Hiromi. "They're two of the best looking belts I've ever seen, no doubt!"

"And by the time this match is over, either Leeta and Lyco or Cassia and Clove will be in possession of them."

The Wolf Pack as well as the Pronghorn Sisters' eyes fell on the championship belts as the referee entered the ring with them and they burned with desire to win them.

"Introducing first, weighing in at a combined weight of 200 lbs., Cassia and Clove, the Pronghorn Sisters!" said Aoi.

The crowd cheered as the Pronghorn sisters held their fists up high above them once again.

"And the opponents, representing the Wolf Pack, 220 lbs., Leeta Wolf and Lyco Wolf!" said Aoi.

The crowd cheered as the twin wolves once again thrust their spears into the mat. Afterwards, they began to remove their outfits, leaving them in their leotards and played their outfits and spears outside the ring. Afterwards, it was decided that Leeta and Cassia would begin the match.

"Man, that anticipation and excitement is killing me!" said Hiromi. "We're literally seconds away from out very first pay-per-view championship match!"

"No doubt this is a moment that'll live on in the hearts of all who're here to witness it," said Tsubasa.

After Lyco and Clove got out of the ring and stood on the apron in their respective corners, the referee called for the bell, beginning the match and the crowd responding with loud cheers.

"Alright, here we go!" said Hiromi. "Leeta and Lyco taking on Cassia and Clove with the Women's Tag Team Championship up for grabs!"

The fans clapped their hands and cheers of MCW filled the stadium as Leeta and Cassia met each other in the middle of the ring, both of them looking at each other with looks of determination. Leeta held her hand out to Cassia, not once taking her eyes from her. Narrowing her eyes, Cassia returned the gesture by extending her hand and taking Leeta's, shaking it.

"Nice sportsmanship being shown there," said Tsuasa. "Let's keep in mind, there's no hostility between these two sets of sisters. They all have a tremendous amount of respect for each other. But despite that fact, you can bet that they all are going to pull out all the stops to win this match."

Taking their hands from each other, the wolf and pronghorn circled the ring with one another before meeting a lock up. Leeta immediately put her strength to use by pushing Cassia across the ring and against the ropes, surprising her with a swift knee to her midsection.

"Leeta gets things started by kneeing Cassia!" said Hiromi.

As Cassia released Leeta and held her gut, Leeta backed to the middle of the ring before running back to Cassia, leaping up over her back while locking her legs backwards around Cassia's arms.

"I just said they're going to pull out all the stops!" said Tsubasa. "It looks like Leeta's thinking of a Sunset Flip Bomb to take Cassia right out of the ring!"

Thinking quickly, Cassia used the momentum to send Leeta over the ropes and down to the floor outside with a Back Body Drop.

"Cassia counters and instead Leeta's the one that gets sent to the outside!" said Hiromi.

Leeta landed flat on her back and she grit her teeth as she felt the pain from the fall shoot throughout her whole body.

"That was a pretty sick landing Leeta just took," said Tsubasa. "And the look on her face tells the entire story."

Lyco ran over to the other side of the apron, looking down at her sister to make sure she was alright and saw her slowly starting to rise to her feet, holding her lower back. Cassia saw Leeta standing back up, using the apron to assist her. Deciding to stay on the attack, Cassia backed into the adjacent ropes before rushing for Leeta, bending over and preparing to leap through the ropes at her. As Cassia reached the ropes, Leeta used the rope to lift herself up and slam her foot into the side of Cassia's head with a Head Kick, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh ouch! Cassia was looking to keep on Leeta with what was looking like a Suicide Dive but her head had a collision with Leeta's foot and the foot won!" said Hiromi.

Cassia staggered backwards from the shot and fell to the mat. Leeta rolled back into the ring, went to the downed Cassia and covered her.

"Leeta got Cassia down in the first pin attempt of the match!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Cassia got her shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Holy cow, that was a near fall!" said Hiromi. "We were just one second away from seeing the first Women's Tag Team Champions crowned but Cassia keeps the match alive for her and Clove!"

Leeta kept Cassia on her back before grabbing ahold of one of her arms, locking her legs around it and pulling back on it while arching her hips, locking a Cross Armbreaker on the elder pronghorn sister.

"And just as quickly, Leeta keeps the momentum on her side by locking a Cross Armbreaker on Cassia," said Tsubasa.

Cassia almost instantly felt a sharp pain shoot through her arm and she tried to escape but it was to no avail. The referee asked Cassia if she wanted to give up but the pronghorn refused to do so.

"And look at the fight being displayed from Cassia!" said Hiromi. "She's literally getting her arm twisted and torn apart almost but there's not even an ounce of quit in her! She's refusing to give up!"

Clove yelled out at her sister to fight through the submission and Cassia tried once again to escape, only to be stopped by Leeta repeatedly slamming her leg down across her face before releasing the hold.

"It looked like Cassia was trying to get something going to escape but those crushing legs from Leeta stopped whatever it was she had planned," said Tsubasa.

Cassia held her face from the leg shots and Leeta rose to her feet, making her way over to one of the empty corners and climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Now Leeta's on the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi. "Looks like she's preparing to do a little bit of flying here! Cassia had better watch out!"

Cassia held her hurt arm and shook it out a bit as she rolled to her knees and stood up, turning in the direction of Leeta. Leeta leapt off the turnbuckle, extending her arm to slam into Cassia's neck but at the last second, Cassia fought through the pain she was in by leaping up, grabbing Leeta's arm, placing it against her knees and falling to the mat with her, driving her knees into her arm with a Jumping Armbreaker, getting a surprised reaction from the crowd.

"What a counter by Cassia!" said Tsubasa. "She turned that Flying Clothesline attempt from Leeta into a Jumping Armbreaker! Turnabout's fair play as now Leeta's arm was on the receiving end of punishment!"

Leeta clutched her arm as she fell to the mat and Lyco growled, clenching her fists from her spot on the apron. Clove called for Cassia to cover Leeta, which the elder pronghorn did after getting to the downed wolf.

"Cassia's got Leeta down in a pin!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Leeta got her good arm off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Now a near fall comes the way of Cassia but Leeta shows her resiliency by breaking the pin!" said Tsubasa.

Cassia rolled off Leeta, shaking her arm once again before going to Leeta, pulling her to her feet and locking her arms around both of Leeta's. Leeta was about to use her strength to break free from Cassia but she found herself on the receiving end of multiple headbutts from the pronghorn, getting hit in her chest and head and getting buckled from each shot.

"Cassia goes on the attack, hitting Leeta with headbutt after headbutt!" said Hiromi.

Cassia continued to slam her head into Leeta until the wolf dropped in a heap to the mat and she covered her.

"Leeta's down and Cassia covers her again!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Leeta broke out of the pin by getting her good arm off the mat a second time, though she was in a slight daze from Cassia's headbutts.

"Another near fall for Cassia but look at the look on Leeta's face!" said Hiromi. "She almost looks like she has no idea where she is! No doubt the result of all those headbutts from Cassia!"

Cassia grabbed ahold of Leeta's hurt arm, keeping control of her as she pulled her to her feet and propelled her across the ring into the ropes. As Leeta came back to her, Cassia locked her arms around her body, hoisted her off her feet, and dropped down to her backside with her legs spread out, slamming Leeta down on her back between her legs with a Sit-Out Spinebuster, holding her down in a pin afterwards.

"Big time Sit-Out Spinebuster from Cassia and she had Leeta down once more!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Leeta was able to kick out of the pin.

"Leeta kicked out again!" said Hiromi. "Man, she's been on the receiving end of a crazy amount of maneuvers from Cassia and she's still going! Almost have to wonder what Cassia has to do to keep her down!"

After Leeta kicked out of the pin, Cassia caught one of her legs and wrapped her own legs around it while pulling back on it, locking on a Leg Lock.

"Now Leeta finds herself the recipient of a Leg Lock!" said Tsubasa. "First Cassia did damage to her arm and now she's zeroing in on one of her legs!"

Leeta grit her teeth and punched at the mat as she felt Cassia applying more pressure to her leg. Before the referee could even ask Leeta if she wanted to give up he, as well as everyone else, saw the wolf begin to claw at the mat, pulling herself across the ring towards the ropes while bringing Cassia with her.

"Look at that! Leeta's trying to get to the ropes to break the submission and she's dragging Cassia with her!" said Hiromi. "What heart and grit we're seeing being displayed by this wolf!"

Cassia put more pressure on the Leg Lock but Leeta continued to fight through the pain until she made it to the ropes, grabbing them and forcing Cassia to release the hold.

"Wow, now that was impressive as well as incredible!" said Tsubasa. "Leeta, just as Cassia did earlier, showed all the heart in the world and refused to give up, fighting through the pain and managing to break the submission applied to her!"

The crowd cheered for Leeta as Cassia let go of the Leg Lock and backed up in the direction of her and Clove's corner. Looking to her corner, she saw Clove holding her hand out for a tag. Cassia looked at her sister, nodded and tagged her into the match.

"Clove wanted into the match and Cassia obliged!" said Hiromi. "Now we're about to see the younger Pronghorn sister in action!"

The crowd popped as Clove entered the ring, going to the center of it and watching as Leeta struggled to stand up, using the ropes for assistance. Cassia got out of the ring onto the apron as Leeta made it to her feet and turned around, seeing Clove in the ring now. The younger pronghorn rushed at Leeta, throwing her arm at her but Leeta ducked out of the way of her attack. Leeta placed her head next to Clove's hip, wrapped her arms around her and pushed her back to the center of the ring. Clove tried to escape but Leeta lifted her off her feet, bent backwards and slammed her down on the mat with a Northern Lights Suplex, bridging her body into a pin.

"Leeta managed to avoid a Clothesline from Clove and nails her with a Northern Lights Suplex!" said Tsuabsa. "And she has her down in a pin!"

1

2

Clove kicked out of the pin and immediately put distance between her and Leeta by rolling across the ring to the outside of it, holding her lower back.

"Whew, that was too close!" said Hiromi. "Clove got tagged into the match and was almost immediately pinned by Leeta! That would have been a disastrous way to lose this match, let me tell you!"

Leeta took a couple seconds to catch her breath before seeing Clove outside the ring. Standing up, she backed into the ropes, ran for Clove and dropped down so that she was sliding on the mat, aiming her feet for Clove.

"Baseball Slide from Leeta coming up!" said Tsubasa.

Clove saw Leeta coming and sidestepped the wolf, causing Leeta to land outside of the ring on her feet. Clove went on the offensive, placing her head to the wolf's side and wrapping her arms around her from behind. Before Leeta knew it, Clove had lifted her off her feet and fell backwards, slamming her down to the floor with a hard Back Suplex.

"Oh my God!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Leeta just ate a Back Suplex from Clove on the outside of the ring! She damn near turned her inside out!"

Lyco, as well as the crowd gasped in shock as they saw Leeta's body fall to the side after the Back Suplex and a look of pain etched across her face.

"Leeta's in a really bad way out there!" said Tsubasa. "I have to wonder if she's going to be able to recover from this!"

Clove sat up on the floor, regaining her bearings before standing, picking up an almost motionless Leeta and sliding her back into the ring, following her inside. Getting Leeta to her feet again, Clove carried her to one of the empty corners and set her up on the top turnbuckle in a seated position before standing on the middle turnbuckle in front of her. Clove then placed Leeta's hurt arm over the back of her neck before lifting her upside down in the Suplex position.

"Clove's got Leeta in a very dangerous position!" said Hiromi. "If she hits this after that Back Suplex on the outside, that might be all she wrote for Leeta!"

However, Leeta grabbed onto Clove and began to bring her knee down directly on the top of her head, buckling her and causing her to lose her balance. Clove fell backwards off the turnbuckle while Leeta got free from her and slammed her own body down onto her as the pronghorn landed on the mat, landing in a pinning position.

"Leeta fights back with those knees to Clove's head and what a big time counter from her!" said Tsubasa. "And she has Clove pinned down!"

1

2

Clove got her shoulder off the mat.

"A near fall for Leeta!" said Hiromi. "Holy cow, after that abuse she was on the receiving end of all it took was just one second, she turned it around and she nearly won the match for her and Lyco!"

Holding her throbbing arm, Leeta stood up and eyed Clove, circling her as if she were prey before she began to slam her foot down on her body with vicious stomps.

"The momentum's back on Leeta's side and she's raining hard stomp after stomp on Clove!" said Tsubasa.

Leeta brought her foot down again, only for it to be caught by Clove who countered by wrapping her legs around Leeta's legs and bringing her down to the mat with a Drop Toehold.

"Clove counters Leeta with a Drop Toehold and man, that was a pretty gnarly way she landed on the mat!" said Hiromi.

Leeta landed right on her face and was knocked for a slight loop. Clove took quick advantage of this by pushing Leeta onto her back and covering her as quickly as she could.

1

2

Leeta kicked out of the pin.

"That Drop Toehold was almost enough to put Leeta away but she kicked out and the match continues!" said Tsubasa.

Holding her chest as it was the part of her body that took the most damage from Leeta's stomps, Clove rose to her feet and made the decision to go over to the nearest empty corner and climb to the top turnbuckle.

"Clove's actually going to the top turnbuckle!? This might be a right turn down wrong idea street!" said Hiromi.

Holding her face, Leeta was slow to stand and once she did, Clove leapt off the turnbuckle and slammed both of her feet into Leeta's back with a Flying Front Dropkick, knocking her back down to the mat on her face once again.

"Clove nailed Leeta with both of her feet in the back of her head and knocked her right back down on her face!" said Tsubasa.

Cassia applauded for her sister as she saw her sister getting to Leeta, pushing her onto her back and covering her again.

1

2

Leeta was able to break out of the pin again.

"Another kick out by Leeta! Man, at this point what's going to take to keep her down!?" Hiromi wondered out loud.

Locking her arm around Leeta's head, Clove stood up, bringing her up with her and then forcefully threw her own body backwards to the mat, bringing Leeta with her and savagely driving her head into the mat with a Spike DDT, causing her to fall to the mat in an awkward angle.

"A Spike DDT delivered to Leeta!" said Tsubasa. "If that doesn't do it, I don't know what will!"

Lyco grit her teeth and narrowed her eyes as she saw her sister being covered by Clove once more.

1

2

To the surprise of many, Leeta let out a primal growl and used her strength to not only throw Clove off her but also send her across the ring.

"Whoa, what the...!?" Tsubasa said out loud. "Where the hell did that come from!?"

"You got me!" Hiromi added. "It's almost like she got a second wind or something!"

Cassia's eyes widened, as did Clove's once she realized what happened. Leeta repeatedly slammed her good hand on the mat, hyping herself up as she fought back to her feet. Clove instantly rushed to Leeta, locking her arms around hers and preparing to headbutt her repeatedly but Leeta got a hold of her as well, once again used her strength to this time back up to her own corner. Once there, Lyco reached in and tagged herself into the mat by tapping Leeta's back.

"Lyco tagged herself in!" said Tsubasa. "We're finally goin to see her in action!"

Leeta then turned around, placing Clove into the corner and Lyco used her arm to slam a Clothesline into the back of Clove's head while at the same time, Leeta propelled her up and over her head with an Overhead Belly to Belly Suplex, getting a huge and loud pop from the crowd.

"Wow! Leeta and Lyco with a huge double team maneuver on Lyco!" said Hiromi. "That was some excellent teamwork from them!"

Cassia grimaced as she saw the double team maneuver performed on her sister and Clove was completely laid out on the mat as Leeta fell through the ropes to the outside of the ring and Lyco leapt into it, pouncing onto Clove and covering her.

1

2

Clove got her shoulder off the mat.

"Clove actually managed to kick out of that!" said Tsubasa.

Standing to her feet, Lyco gave Clove a hard stomp to the chest, similar to what Leeta had done before going to one of the empty turnbuckles and climbing to the top of it, sizing up the downed Clove and leaping off, clasping both of her hands together and slamming them down onto Clove's chest as hard as she could after landing on her.

"A huge Double Ax Handle from the top turnbuckle and slammed right into Clove's chest!" said Hiromi. "I'm surprised she's even still conscious after that one!"

The air was completely knocked out of Clove and she started to breathe unevenly as Lyco covered her.

1

2

Clove was barely able to kick out and began to cough violently hard while holding her chest.

"Clove kicked out but look at her!" said Tsubasa. "It's almost like she can't even breathe!"

Keeping a tight hold on Clove's head, Lyco got up and brought the pronghorn up with her, taking a few steps backwards. Clove staggered slightly and had no time to react as Lyco ran to her, grabbed her head and twisted it around before dropping to the mat and bringing her down on her back with a Running Neckbreaker.

"Lyco with a Running Neckbreaker!" said Hiromi. "She's literally all over Clove right now!"

Clove held the back of her neck, rolling onto her side before Lyco pulled her back and covered her.

1

2

Clove threw her shoulder off the mat.

"Another pin break up by Clove!" said Tsubasa. "She may be on the bad end of all these maneuvers but she's still going!"

Lyco moved her hair from her face before standing up, picking Clove up with her and throwing her across the ring into one of the empty corners before following her in. As Lyco reached her, Clove surprised her by rolling out of the way, causing Lyco to crash chest first into the turnbuckle.

"Clove got out of the way and Lyco ran full speed right into the corner!" said Hiromi.

Clove, still holding her chest, quickly got behind Lyco and used her free arm to roll Lyco up into a pin, putting all her body weight down on her.

1

2

Lyco managed to kick Clove off her.

"Lyco shows her resiliency by kicking out of yet another near fall by Clove!" said Tsubasa.

Clove dropped to her side, coughing again before catching her breath and standing, picking Lyco up but as soon as the wolf was to her feet, she went back on the attack, surprising Clove by lifting her up diagonally in her arms. Lyco howled as she used her strength to propel Clove up and over her head and to the mat on her back with a T-Bone Suplex, buckling the pronghorn badly.

"Lyco hits one hell of a T-Bone Suplex!" said Hiromi.

At this point, Leeta had recovered from her time in the ring and got on the apron while Lyco covered Clove.

1

2

Clove got her shoulder off the mat, slightly surprising both wolf sisters.

"Wow! Clove kicked out again! That surprised the mess out of all of us!" said Hiromi.

Placing her head at Clove's side and wrapping her arms around her body, Lyco deadlifted Clove off the mat, bent backwards and slammed her down with a Northern Lights Suplex. Everyone thought Lyco was going to go for the cover right then and there but Lyco flipped her body backwards over Clove, lifted her up again and delivered a second Northern Lights Suplex, bridging her body into a pin then.

"Lyco just hit two Northen Lights Suplexes back to back!" said Tsubasa. "That's got to be it!"

1

2

Clove was somehow able to kick out again, surprising many in the stadium.

"No way! She kicked out again!? After two Northern Lights Suplexes!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Someone care to tell me what that pronghorn is made of!?"

Lyco was relentless and continued her attack on Clove, flipping backwards once more, pulling her up and wrapping her arms tight around her waist before spinning in a few circles, building momentum before slamming Clove back down to the mat with a Spinning Belly to Belly Suplex, landing in an immediate pinning position while Clove was motionless.

"Spinning Belly to Belly Suplex by Lyco!" said Tsubasa. "That just might do it! She has her pinned!"

1

2

Cassia sprang into the ring and broke the pin by stomping down on Lyco's back.

"Cassia springs into the match and broke the pin up herself!" said Hiromi. "Good thing too because I don't know if Clove was going to kick out that time! We'll never know now though! But the important thing is the match continues!"

Looking up, Cassia saw that Leeta had gotten into the ring again and rushed at her, pushing her backwards to the corner and repeatedly slamming her shoulder into her midsection before throwing her out of the ring onto the apron.

"Leeta's back in the fray and made Cassia pay for breaking up what may have been her and Lyco's victory pinfall!" said Tsubasa.

Turning her attention back to her sister and Clove, Leeta went over to assist Lyco in picking her up and then both sisters propelled her across the ring into her own corner. As Clove slumped back into the corner, Leeta grabbed Lyco's arm and used her strength to throw her across the ring and Lyco slammed her arm into Clove's neck with a Clothesline.

"Leeta and Lyco with some great teamwork again on Clove!" said Hiromi.

Growling at Clove, Lyco went back to Leeta, grabbed her arm and threw her at her.

"It looks like the Wolf Pack sisters are going to do a little deja vu!" said Tsubasa.

As Leeta leapt at Clove to nail her with a Body Splash, the pronghorn sidestepped out of the way and Leeta wound up hitting the top turnbuckle so hard it sent her over and down to the outside of the ring.

"Clove low-bridged Leeta and she goes sailing right out of the ring!" said Hiromi.

Cursing, Lyco ran towards Clove to keep the offense going but as she reached her, Clove leapt up out of the corner and drove her knee flush into the wolf's face.

"Ouch! Lyco ran right into that big knee from Clove!" said Tsubasa.

Lyco was almost knocked out on her feet as Clove grabbed her head, put it between her legs, bent over, wrapped her arms around her waist and hoisted her up onto her shoulders in a seated position. At the same time, Cassia reached in and tagged herself into the mat by tapping Clove's back, climbing to the top turnbuckle near her afterwards.

"What in the world...Clove has Lyco up in the Powerbomb position while Cassia also reached in and tagged herself into the match!" said Hiromi. "She's also climbed to the top turnbuckle! What're those pronghorns about to do!?"

Once reaching the top turnbuckle, Cassia leapt off it, wrapping her arms around Lyco's head while at the same time Clove slammed her down to her back with Cassia doing the same with the back of her head and neck, the Pronghorn Sisters nailing a Powerbomb/Blockbuster combo on Lyco and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Holy shit!" Tusbasa and Hiromi exclaimed together.

Lyco was laid out and motionless from the double team maneuver as Clove slid out of the ring while Cassia covered the wolf.

"Cassia and Clove just hit a Powerbomb/Blockbuster double team maneuver on Lyco!" said Tsubasa.

"And Cassia's got Lyco covered while Leeta is down and out on the outside of the ring!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"There's the three count!" said Tsubasa. "It's over!"

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh my gosh, the Pronghorn sisters did it!" said Hiromi. "They've done it!"

 _ **(Bandy Leggz - "You Don't Know Me")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions, Cassia and Clove, the Pronghorn Sisters!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd was still in a frenzy and cheering loudly as the music played and the winners were announced.

"The Pronghorns did it folks!" said Tsubasa. "They've defeated Leeta and Lyco in one hell of a match and have won the Women's Tag Team Championship!"

"That match was absolutely incredible!" said Hiromi. "All four of those girls brought it but in the end Cassia and Clove turned out to be the better team and have made history by not only winning MCW's fist pay-per-view match but by also becoming the first crowned champions in MCW history!"

Cassia rolled off Lyco and lay on the mat, breathing hard as she looked up at the stars in the sky above the stadium. Clove slid back into the ring, crawling over to Cassia and helping her to a sitting position. Looking at her younger sister, Cassia saw tears of happiness welling in her eyes and she couldn't help but do the same.

"The looks on both of their faces!" said Tsubasa. "That's complete happiness and elation right there!"

"I can only imagine what they're feeling right now!" said Hiromi. "This must feel so surreal to them that this actually happened!"

The referee was handed the Women's Tag Team Championship belts by Aoi and walked over to the Pronghorns, kneeling down and handing them each one. Cassia and Clove held the belts in their hands, both of them in disbelief that they had just won before looking at each other again and embracing one another, their tears spilling out of their eyes.

"Look at the emotion being poured out by Cassia and Clove!" said Tsubasa. "This moment means so much to them!"

"The two of them have been through so much in their lives and to have reached what they just have, man how can you not be happy for them!?" Hiromi added.

The sisters rose to their feet and, tears going down their cheeks, proudly held their championship belts up high above them, getting a louder pop from the crowd.

"There they are, ladies and gentlemen!" said Tsubasa. "The first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions!"

By this time, Leeta had recovered and reentered the ring, going over to check on the downed Lyco. Lyco stirred and turned her head, seeing Leeta and a look of disappointment appeared on her face. Leeta, having the same look on her face, helped Lyco to her feet and looked over to Cassia and Clove, who met their gaze.

"Man, you've really got to feel for Leeta and Lyco right now," said Hiromi. "Those girls wanted this just as badly as Cassia and Clove and they came so close, so very close to getting the victory for themselves but it just wasn't meant to be."

"The two of them are certainly proud Mobians and I know that this loss definitely cut them deep," said Tsubasa. "And what do we have here? Leeta and Lyco are face to face with Cassia and Clove once more."

A slight hush fell over the crowd as they watched the two sets of sisters staring each other down. Leeta and Lyco, both dejected and disheartened, lowered their heads and bowed to the Pronghorn sisters in respect.

"The Wolf Pack sisters, though defeated, are showing a tremendous amount of class here," said Hiromi. "This has got to be so hard for them but they both know that the better team won here tonight."

Cassia and Clove watched the wolves in front of them before exchanging looks with one another, looking back at the wolves and made them look at them in the eyes. A few seconds passed before both Cassia and Clove embraced Leeta and Lyco, hugging them gratefully.

"Oh wow, look at that!" said Tsubasa.

Slightly taken aback by the Pronghorn sisters' actions, Leeta and Lyco responded by hugging them back, earning them applause and louder cheers from the crowd.

"That's what it's all about right there everyone!" said Hiromi. "We said it at the beginning of the match, there's no hostility here! Just two teams that wanted to show which one of them was truly better! And with all said and done, there's nothing but respect between them!"

Pulling back, Cassia and Clove exchanged a few words with Leeta and Lyco before the wolves backed away and took their leave from the ring, gathering their spears and ritual outfits before making their way up the ramp to more words of praise from the fans ringside. Cassia and Clove watched the wolves until they took their leave behind the curtain on the stage before holding one another's hand and holding their newly won championship belts up high once again before the cheering fans.

"Leeta and Lyco gave the Pronghorn sisters all they could handle and more!" said Tsubasa. "But Cassia and Clove were able to pull out the win and claim the Women's Tag Team Championship!"

"I'm sure that somewhere down the line we'll see these two teams face off again!" said Hiromi. "If and when that happens, I'd absolutely love to see it and who knows? Maybe the outcome will be different! But right here, right now before us all, we've seen the first ever MCW Women's Tag Team Champions crowned! A huge congrats goes out to Cassia and Clove! They definitely deserve this!"

* * *

 _ **~Parking Lot~**_

Two vehicles were shown pulling into the parking lot outside Darasu Stadium - a green Lexus convertible and a black Hummer. Loud music was coming from both cars as they parked alongside each other, the engines of both turning off. The doors of the Hummer opened and out stepped Sergeant Simian from the driver's seat and Drago Wolf, Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg, Lightning Lynx, Predator Hawk and Flying Frog following behind from the passenger side and backseats. Top of the convertible came down and Scourge the Hedgehog and Fiona Fox were shown, both of them sporting sunglasses over their eyes. Scourge cockily stood up in his seat and performed a backflip out of the car, landing on his feet and readjusting his jacket. Fiona stood up and seductively sat on the edge of her door and spun herself out of it. Smirking over at his girlfriend, Scourge walked over to her and wrapped his arm around her shoulders, to which she responded by holding him around his waist and resting her head on his chest. Scourge then turned to the rest of the Destructix and motioned with his head for them to follow him before walking towards Darasu Stadium with Fiona. The remaining Destructix members all bumped fists with each other before following Scourge and Fiona to the stadium, confident smirks present on all their faces.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"The Destructix has arrived and arrived in style, might I add!" said Hiromi. "And what a huge night this is for them as Drago and Sleuth have a chance to become the Tag Team Champions if they can overcome Jet and Storm!"

"Not only that but Scourge has the biggest opportunity of them all," said Tsubasa. "He's one half of the monumental MCW Championship match along with Sonic. And if he can beat Sonic, and Drago and Sleuth defeat the Babylon Rogues, then the Destructix will hold two of our promotion's championships."

"Hey, that's a good point!" said Hiromi. "Can you imagine if that were to happen!? We'd never hear the end of it from those guys!"

Tsubasa nodded his head in agreement. "We'll find out if that'll come to pass later tonight."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Chaotix~**_

Julie-Su the Echidna was standing in the bathroom, looking at her reflection in the mirror and clutching the sides of the sink tightly. A look of fierce determination was present on her face. Tonight was the night she'd been waiting for and the time for her match against her half-sister was almost here and she was more than ready to get revenge on her.

There was a knock on the door a few seconds later. "Yeah," she responded, not taking her eyes away from the mirror.

The door to the bathroom opened and Knuckles was standing on the other side of it. "Hey Julie. It's time. Are you ready?"

Narrowing her eyes, the purple echidna turned to face her soulmate and nodded her head. "More ready than I've ever been in my life."

Knuckles returned her nod and watched as she gave another hard look at herself in the mirror before running a hand through her dreadlocks and walking towards him. "Don't worry. You got this. And I'm going to be right there with you."

"I know you will," she said as she stood in front of him, gently rubbing one of his muscular arms. "Thanks so much for that."

"You don't have to thank me Julie," he said in a reassuring voice. "That's what I'm here for. In fact..." he stood to the side, allowing her to see the other members of the Chaotix standing behind him. "...that's what we all are here for."

Seeing her friends and knowing they all were giving her their support, Julie-Su couldn't help but smile at them. "Thanks guys. It means a lot, really."

"As Knuckles said, no thanks is needed Julie," said Saffron as she approached the echidna, holding her hands. "We all know how much this match means to you and you know that all of us got your back and believe in you. Now get out there and make it happen."

Julie-Su nodded as she held her dear friend's hands and gave them a soft squeeze. "Rest assured, I will. I'll make all of you, as well as my parents proud." She turned and looked at Knuckles. "Ready?"

"Sure am," said Knuckles as he readjusted his hat on his head. "Let's go."

Taking her hands from Saffron and bidding her and the rest of the Chaotix farewell, Julie-Su took her leave from the locker room with Knuckles, both of them heading towards the ringside area hand in hand.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Wow, Julie-Su looks as focused and determined as we've ever seen her and she looks like she's ready to come out here and take care of business," said Hiromi. "And if I'm being real, I'm looking forward to this upcoming match as much any of the others. This is sibling rivalry taken to a whole other level and we're about to see what could flat out be a straight up fight instead of a wrestling match."

"This whole ordeal between these two has gone beyond personal and it's all lead to this," said Tsubasa. "You said it best Hiromi, we're about to see nothing short than a fight and we're all ready. Let get to it."

* * *

 _ **~Singles Match: Julie-Su the Echidna (W/ Knuckles the Echidna) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)~**_

 _ **(Dr. Dre and Ice Cube - "Natural Born Killaz")**_

Not a second after the music began to play throughout the stadium, the crowd responded with thunderous boos, quite possibly the loudest that they have done for any of the MCW Competitors since its inception. The lights dimmed and were replaced by rapidly blinking violet-red ones and as Lien-Da and Kragok walked out onto the stage from behind the curtain, the boos got louder and Lien-Da was bombarded with vulgar chants and jeers. A smirk appeared on the female echidna's face as she looked out at the crowd, nonchalantly flipped her dreadlocks behind her and made her way down the ramp alongside her brother. Reaching the ring, Lien-Da slid underneath the bottom ropes inside it while Kragok went to stand in her corner. Rising to her feet, Lien-Da proceeded to stand in the middle of the ring with a hand on her hip and her dark smirk still present on her face.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Kragok the Echidna, representing the Dark Legion, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 100 lbs., Lien-Da the Echidna!"

"Hoo boy, listen to that reaction from the crowd," said Hiromi. "Absolutely no love at all for Lien-Da and you know what? After all she's said and done leading to this match againste Julie-Su, I can't say I blame the fans at all for feeling the way they feel."

"Lien-Da's actions, both physically and verbally against Julie-Su have been some of the most vile things we've seen thus far in our promotion's short history," said Tsubasa. "And you guarantee that she only has one thing in mind here tonight in this match and that's completely dominating her younger sister."

As the music came to an end, Lien-Da narrowed her eyes before going to her corner, taking off her jacket and tossing it outside, waiting anxiously for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Lil' Kim - "No Matter What They Say")**_

The boos from the crowd were replaced with loud cheers as the new music played and the lights in the stadium returned to normal. A few seconds later, Julie-Su walked out from behind the curtain with Knuckles and the two of them stood side by side on the stage. Looking down the ramp at Lien-Da in the ring, Julie-Su frowned before slowly taking her blaster gun from its holster. She pointed it towards the ring, aiming right at Lien-Da and having her hand on the trigger and for a split moment everyone believed she was going to fire. However, Julie-Su held the blaster up above her head and snapped off two shots, the blasts ascending up towards the stars in the night sky. Lowering her arm, Julie-Su looked over to Knuckles, holding a hand out to him. The red echidna nodded his head, took Julie-Su's hand with his own and walked with her down the ramp. As they reached the ring, Knuckles went to stand outside the ring in Julie-Su's corner as she rolled into the ring, her eyes falling on Lien-Da as she rose to her feet, a look of pure rage on her face.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Knuckles the Echidna, representing the Chaotix, from the Twilight Zone, weighing in at 102 lbs., Julie-Su the Echidna!" said Aoi.

"The look on Julie-Su's face tells one hell of a story!" said Hiromi. "Every single thing this girl has been through since the day she was born has led her to this moment, her squaring off against Lien-Da for a huge chance at revenge for everything she's done to her!"

"Emotion's at an all-time high in this match, for both Lien-Da but without a doubt even more-so for Julie-Su," said Tsubasa. "All she's had to endure not just the past month but her whole life at the hands of Lien-Da, she would love nothing more than to put her sister in her place and get a huge measure of payback for everyone that Lien-Da has wronged."

Julie-Su has to refrain from lashing out at Lien-Da as the music came to and end and she backed up to her corner, never once looking away from her sister. Lien-Da frowned back at Julie-Su with a look of equal hate while Knuckles and Kragok eyed each other cautiously outside the ring. The crowd were all clapping their hands and stomping their feet in anticipation for this one on one match and seconds later, after making sure both competitors were ready to go, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Time for Julie-Su and Lien-Da to get it on!" said Hiromi. "We're about to see which of these sisters will reign supreme over the other!"

As the match began, neither Julie-Su nor Lien-Da hesitated or wasted time. The two sisters met in the middle of the ring and started to tear into each other with vicious punches to the other's face.

"We should've expected nothing less!" said Tsubasa. "These two are going right at it!"

"This has been a long time coming for them both and they're letting all their hostility out right now!" said Hiromi.

Continuously slamming their clenched fists into each other, Julie-Su and Lien-Da found themselves backed up against the ropes and they continued to lay into one another.

"Man, look at them!" said Tsubasa. "The punches are flying and you can literally feel the hate that these sisters have for each other in each one!"

Eating a punch to the jaw from Lien-Da, Julie-Su fought back by landing a swift uppercut to her sister's chin that sent her up and over the rope and down to the outside of the ring. Lien-Da stumbled on her feet, falling to a knee and taking a second to regain her bearings. After she stood up her eyes widened and she let out a curse as she saw Julie-Su rushing at her from the other side of the ring, slide on the mat and slam both of her feet into her face with a Baseball Slide.

"Lien-Da just got a face-full of Julie-Su's feet in her face!" said Hiromi.

The impact of the Baseball Slide sent Lien-Da's back up against the barricade, causing the fans nearby to jump back to avoid getting hit themselves. Kragok frowned and made a move to go over to Lien-Da but stopped as he saw Knuckles doing the same. Clenching his fists, Kragok backed off away back to Lien-Da's corner, never taking his eyes from Knuckles.

"Kragok looked like he was itching to do something but Knuckles put a stop to that before anything could be done!" said Tsubasa.

As Knuckles retuned to Julie-Su's corner, Lien-Da slowly started to recover and made her way back onto the apron of the ring, only to be stopped with kicks to the back from Julie-Su. The younger echidna reached down and locked her arms around Lien-Da's legs, dragging her until her body was in the ring, all except her head. Before Lien-Da could even try to escape, Julie-Su fell backwards to the mat, pulling Lien-Da up and causing the bottom rope to slam into her throat.

"Julie-Su almost took Lien-Da's head off with that one!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da instantly held her throat and coughed violently, rolling to the middle of the ring and Julie-Su dropped down to cover her.

1

2

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin, still coughing while holding her throat.

"There's the first near-fall of the match and it came for Julie-Su!" said Tsubasa. "Lien-Da's definitely showing the signs of war already and we're just getting started with this match!"

Julie-Su kept Lien-Da grounded and bombarded her with more punches, the crowd cheering loudly with each punch she landed.

"Even more punches from Julie-Su here!" said Hiromi. "Man, she's doing all in her power to absolutely pummel her sister!"

The assault on Lien-Da continued until it got to the point where the referee had to begin counting Julie-Su out.

"And look at this!" said Tsubasa. "The referee has to jump in there and is starting his count out! Julie-Su better back off before he gets to five!"

The younger echidna kept on slamming her clenched fist into her older sister's face and head until she head the referee reach the count of four.

"Julie-Su waited until the last possible second before stopping the rain of punches!" said Hiromi.

Afterwards Julie-Su stood up to her feet, leering down at her sister before going to one of the corners and climbing to the top turnbuckle. Standing tall on the turnbuckle, Julie-Su held her arms out to the side before leaping off, flying through the air and slamming her forehead into Lien-Da's neck and shoulder with a Flying Headbutt as she crashed down on her.

"Yikes! A huge Headbutt from the top turnbuckle by Julie-Su!" said Tsubasa. "She's pulling out all the stops!"

Lien-Da curled up on her side, another coughing fit coming from her before Julie-Su pulled her back over and covered her.

1

2

Lien-Da got her shoulder off the mat.

"Another near-fall for Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su stood to her feet and landed a hard kick to Lien-Da's side before backing to a side of the ring and waiting for her sister to stand. Coughing and holding her side, Lien-Da rose to her feet and as she turned to Julie-Su, the younger echidna rushed at her and wrapped an arm around her head. However, Lien-Da forcefully fought out of Julie-Su's grip on her, positioned herself behind her and placed her head to her side while wrapping an arm around her waist. Julie-Su had no time to react before Lien-Da quickly lifted her off her feet and drove her down on the back of her neck with a Snap Back Suplex, bridging her body into a pin.

1

2

Julie-Su managed to kick out, grimacing as she held the back of her neck.

"Oh snap, Lien-Da countered Julie-Su with a bigtime Snap Back Suplex that was almost enough to win her the match!" said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da stood up and she wanted to pay her sister back for what she'd done to her earlier. Exchanging a look with Kragok, her twin brother nodded to her, which she responded with a nod of her own and started to repeated stomp down on Julie-Su.

"Uh oh, the shoe's on the other foot now as Lien-Da's dropping vicious kick after kick on Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su ate many kicks but she managed to catch one stomp from her, holding her foot in her hands. Lien-Da hobbled on one leg until Lien-Da kicked at her grounded foot, knocking her down on her back. Keeping a hold of Lien-Da's foot, Julie-Su stood up, grabbed her sister's other leg and leapt onto her body back first, keeping a hold of her legs as she lay on her in a Jackknife Pin.

1

2

Lien-Da pushed Julie-Su off her to the side.

"Julie-Su got a counter of her own with that Jackknife Pin and she nearly won the match off it!" said Tsubasa. "Man, talk about a back and forth match! They're match each other move for move, it seems!"

Both echidnas got to their feet, though Lien-Da was still feeling the effects of Julie-Su's attack on her neck. She rushed at her younger sister but as soon as she was within arm's reach, Julie-Su grabbed her head and brought her down to the mat in a seated position with a Snapmare, kneeled down behind her, clasped her hands underneath her chin and pulled back as hard as she could, locking on a Chin Lock.

"Lien-Da ran right into a Snapmare and it gets even worse for her as Julie-Su gets a Chin Lock applied on her immediately afterwards!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da grit her teeth and almost found it hard to breathe as Julie-Su pulled even more on her chin, angling her head and neck awkwardly. The referee was about to ask Lien-Da if she wanted to give up but she responded by wildly thrashing her body around, trying to get free from Julie-Su's hold on her.

"Whoa, look at Lien-Da!" said Tsubasa. "She's going crazy in there, doing whatever she possibly can to escape from that submission hold!"

Julie-Su let go of the Chin Lock and immediately fought back at Lien-Da by landing repeated elbows to her shoulder, neck and chest, buckling her. Afterwards, she got to her feet, pulled Lien-Da up with her and wrapped an arm around the back of her neck and one of her legs around hers while standing to the side of her. The younger echidna then fell backwards, bringing Lien-Da down with her and slamming her on her back, nailing a Russian Leg Sweep.

"Russian Leg Sweep by Julie-Su and it comes after she nailed Lien-Da over and over pretty much everyone on her upper body!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles smirked while Kragok grit his teeth in anger while Julie-Su covered Lien-Da.

1

Lien-Da kicked out of the pin as quickly as she could, almost growling in anger as she felt pain shoot through her neck.

"That was a quick kick out by Lien-Da and it looks like her neck is in a real bad way!" said Tsubasa. "Especially after what Julie-Su did to her!"

Standing and grabbing Lien-Da by her dreadlocks, Julie-Su forced her sister to her feet and led her over to one of the corners, tightening her grip and preparing to slam Lien-Da's face into the top turnbuckle. However, Lien-Da blocked the attack by getting one of her feet on the middle turnbuckle. Then she used the turnbuckle to propel herself up, turn her body in mid air and wrap an arm around Julie-Su's head. Afterwards, she spun her body around and used the momentum to bring Julie-Su headfirst into the mat with a Tornado DDT.

"Lien-Da fights back against Julie-Su with a huge counter Tornado DDT!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles' eyes widened a bit in shock as Kragok chuckled darkly under his breath. As soon as Julie-Su hit the mat, Lien-Da turned her over onto her back and covered her.

1

2

Julie-Su got her shoulder off the mat.

"That was a close one!" said Tsubasa. "I'm sure that Lien-Da thought she perhaps had this match won after one hell of a counter!"

An angry expression appeared on Lien-Da's face as she stood up, grabbed Julie-Su by her neck and roughly pulled her up, delivering a punch to her face. Julie-Su staggered a bit and was then hit with a hard punch to her gut by Lien-Da. Doubling over, Julie-Su coughed a few times and Lien-Da pressed her head up against hers and began to talk down on her, finishing by roughly shoving the side of her head.

"That was straight up adding insult to injury!" said Hiromi.

Infuriated by the shove, Julie-Su clenched her fist and fought back by slamming her fist right across Lien-Da's jaw so hard it knocked her down to the mat flat on her back, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh man, we thought those punches from Lien-Da was hard!" said Tsubasa. "That one by Julie-Su completely knocked the hell out of Lien-Da!"

Julie-Su regained her bearings before she dropped down to cover her sister.

1

2

Lien-Da's arm shot off the mat, getting her shoulder up and breaking the pin.

"Lien-Da kicked out!" said Hiromi. "Color me surprised! I thought she was knocked out after that blow!"

Hooking one of her arms with Lien-Da's, Julie-Su pulled her up to her feet and backed her up towards one of the corners. Once there, Julie-Su made a move to headbutt her sister but Lien-Da fought back with a knee to her stomach, forcing her to let go of her arm.

"Ouch! Lien-Da gets right back into this with that knee!" said Tsubasa.

Gritting her teeth and seething at the fact that her sister had taken her this far, Lien-Da grabbed and twisted one of Julie-Su's arms before making her way backwards up the turnbuckle, still keeping a hold of Julie-Su's arm. Lien-Da then demonstrated amazing balance and skill by walking on the top rope. Lien-Da then leapt off the ropes and slammed her in down across Julie-Su's back with so much force it drove the younger echidna down to the mat on her front.

"What an amazing move by Lien-Da, I got to admit!" said Hiromi. "Walking the ropes and then slamming her arm into Julie-Su! That was hella impressive!"

Knuckles grimaced slightly as he saw the blow on Julie-Su and saw her be kicked away from the ropes by Lien-Da before being covered.

1

2

Julie-Su was able to barely get her shoulder off the mat.

"That was a near-fall for Lien-Da!" said Tsubasa. "I just about thought that was a three count, if I'm being honest!"

Standing up, Lien-Da snatched Julie-Su up to her feet by her arm so hard it looked as if she was trying to pull it out of its socket before she wrapped an arm around her head and looked to apply a Guillotine Choke. However, Julie-Su escaped from her hold and got her own arms around her head, locking on a Side Headlock.

"Lien-Da tried to get a submission locked on Julie-Su but she finds herself trapped in yet another one from Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da cursed out loud in frustration as she fell into another submission hold from her sister. Julie-Su closed her eyes and grit her teeth as she squeezed Lien-Da's head as tightly as she could, even jerking it from side to side.

"Look at the viciousness bring displayed by Julie-Su!" said Tsubasa. "If I didn't know any better, I'd say she's trying to rip Lien-Da's head right off her body!"

The referee asked Lien-Da if she wanted to give up and she vehemently responded by spitting at the referee, just barely missing him and getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Oh yuck, the absolute disrespect by Lien-Da!" said Hiromi. "She literally spat at the referee!"

"That definitely was a nasty sight to see!" said Tsubasa. "Just goes to show what Lien-Da's real character's like, as if we didn't already know!"

Julie-Su continued to apply pressure to the hold for as long as she could before Lien-Da began to fight through it, pulling herself and her sister towards one of the corners.

"Lien-Da's actually pulling both herself and Julie-Su towards the turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

As the sisters made it there, Julie-Su released the hold and leveled Lien-Da with a hard punch to the back of her head that sent her into the corner.

"Mmm, Lien-Da just got slugged right in the back of the head!" said Tsubasa.

As Lien-Da fell frontwards into the corner, Julie-Su hoisted her up onto the top turnbuckle in a seated position, following her up and setting her up for a Super Back Suplex. As Julie-Su picked Lien-Da up onto her shoulder, the older echidna surprised her sister by repositioning her body so that she was sitting on her shoulders and pushed her body forwards, causing Julie-Su to fall backwards off the turnbuckle and down to the mat on her back with her on top with a Seated Senton.

"Whoa! Another huge counter by Lien-Da!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles grit his teeth and clenched his fists tightly as Kragok looked on with a look of approval as Lien-Da held Julie-Su down in a pin.

1

2

Julie-Su managed to kick out before the three count, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Julie-Su kicked out again, this time after that big counter from Lien-Da!" said Tsubasa.

Knuckles encouraged Julie-Su from outside the ring and as she heard both him and the crowd cheering for her sister, Lien-Da angrily got to her feet, pulled Julie-Su up to her feet and leveled her with a savage punch to the face so hard it instantly knocked Julie-Su back down to the mat.

"There wasn't an ounce of love at all in that punch!" said Hiromi. "Lien-Da drops Julie-Su like a boxer in the first round!"

Kragok laughed darkly as he saw his younger sister writhing in pain on the pat and Lien-Da covering her.

1

Julie-Su was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them with one of her hand, holding her face with the other.

"Julie-Su grabs the ropes and breaks the pin!" said Tsubasa.

Lien-Da didn't relent - she knelt down and wrapped an arm around Julie-Su's head and began to squeeze down hard on it, locking her sister in a Guillotine Choke and laughing sadistically as she did so.

"Lien-Da has a Guillotine Choke locked on Julie-Su and look at her face - she's finding pure pleasure in this!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su tried to not only break the submission but also to breathe because Lien-Da was holding nothing back with her submission hold.

"It looks like Julie-Su is struggling just to breathe right now!" said Tsubasa.

Just before the referee could even ask Julie-Su if she wanted to give up, Lien-Da released the hold and grabbed one of her sister's arms, twisting it. Afterwards, she stood up and, using her strength, managed to not only pull Julie-Su back up to her feet but also lift her clear off her feet and hold her up high above her with her arm still twisted. Julie-Su yelled out in pain before Lien-Da sneered at her and slammed down to the mat on her back, releasing her hold on her arm at last.

"Lien-Da transitioned from that Guillotine Choke into an Arm Wrench!" said Hiromi. "Julie-Su's arm must feel like its broken in so many places right now, not to mention her neck!"

Knuckles narrowed his eyes, a clear look of concern on his face as he watched Lien-Da cover Julie-Su.

1

2

Julie-Su used her good arm to get her shoulder off the mat.

"Very close call for Julie-Su on that one!" said Tsubasa.

Getting back to her feet, Lien-Da moved her dreadlocks out of her face as she delivered a kick to Julie-Su's ribs before leaping up, extending her legs and bringing one of them down across Julie-Su's neck with a Leg Drop.

"Lien-Da keeps on the offensive with a Leg Drop, doing even more damage to Julie-Su's neck!" said Hiromi.

Julie-Su coughed violently after being hit with the maneuver and Lien-Da rolled over onto her in a cover.

1

Julie-Su was once again close to the ropes to break the pin quickly, this time by getting her foot on the bottom ones.

"The ropes once again were just in reach for Julie-Su and they save her a second time!" said Tsubasa.

Outside the ring, Kragok was starting to get frustrated that Julie-Su was constantly breaking out of pins and he seethed a bit under his cloak. Lien-Da, slowly getting agitated as well, got to her feet, pulled her sister up and lifted her up onto her shoulder, carrying her to one of the corners and beginning to set upside down on the turnbuckle. Just as Lien-Da was going to step away from her, Julie-Su wrapped her arm around her head and threw herself backwards off the turnbuckle, landing behind Lien-Da with her arm still around her head. Lien-Da was knocked off balance and Julie-Su took that chance to fall backwards to the mat, bringing Lien-Da down with her on the back of her head with a Reverse DDT, quickly covering her.

"Julie-Su just nailed Lien-Da with a Reverse DDT and has her covered!" said Hiromi. "She might have her here!"

1

2

Lien-Da got her shoulder off the mat.

"It's only a two count!" said Tsubasa. "How close was that one!?"

Holding her neck and rolling of Lien-Da, Julie-Su rose to her feet and took a couple seconds to catch her breath before picking her sister up and positioning her head between her legs. Looking to the outside of the ring at Kragok and remembering the hardships he himself had put her through, Julie-Su frowned before she lifted Lien-Da up onto her shoulders in a seated position.

"Julie-Su has Lien-Da up and is looking for a Powerbomb, it seems!" said Hiromi.

"Yeah, but did you see that look she gave Kragok?" Tsubasa asked. "What's that echidna about to do?"

Turning to the side of the ring that Kragok was at, Julie-Su ran towards it and surprised both Kragok and the crowd when she sent Lien-Da sailing over the top rope with a Powerbomb, throwing her down on top of Kragok and sending them both to the floor to a huge pop from the crowd.

"Holy cow!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Julie-Su just Powerbombed Lien-Da out of the ring into Kragok!" said Tsubasa. "That was insane!"

Lien-Da grit her teeth as she rolled off her brother, feeling pain shooting throughout her body while Kragok cursed out loud from his back. Julie-Su rolled to the outside of the ring, picked up Lien-Da and rolled her back into the ring, shooting a dirty look down at her brother before she followed her sister in and covered her.

"Julie-Su gets Lien-Da back in the ring and has her covered!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Lien-Da managed to kick out just before the third and final count.

"Lien-Da actually managed to kick out of that!" said Tsubasa. "Kick out after she was sent right out of the ring!"

Julie-Su rolled off Lien-Da to her knees and breathed hard, trying to catch her breath and a bit in disbelief that her sister was still fighting through everything she'd thrown at her. Standing up, Julie-Su picked Lien-Da up, looked to one of the corners and began to run towards it her sister in tow. Just as they reached the corner, Lien-Da fought out of Julie-Su's grasp, grabbed her and threw her through the middle turnbuckle shoulder first into the steel post.

"Ouch! That hurt my shoulder!" said Hiromi. "I can only imagine what it felt like for Julie-Su!"

Grimacing in pain as she felt the metal pole slam into her shoulder, Julie-Su was pulled out of the corner by her sister, roughly turned around by her and grabbed by her throat. Frowning evilly at her younger sister, Lien-Da stepped backwards to the middle of the ring, dragging her with her and, using her strength, lifted Julie-Su up off her feet by her neck and slammed her down to the mat on her back with a Chokeslam.

"Lien-Da hits Julie-Su with a huge Chokeslam!" said Tsubasa.

Julie-Su arched her body in pain, curling over onto her side while holding her neck. Lien-Da walked a slow circle around Julie-Su, a look of disgust on her face before she grabbed her dreadlocks and pulled her up to her feet, lifting her upside down in her arms.

"I don't think she's done yet!" said Hiromi.

Lien-Da tightened her grip on her sister before she dropped to her knees, slamming Julie-Su into the mat on her head with a Tombstone Piledriver, completely laying her out on the mat.

"A Tombstone Piledriver!" said Tsubasa. "And that comes immediately after that Chokeslam!"

"I think that might be curtains for Julie-Su!" said Hiromi.

Knuckles had a look of worry on his face as he wanted nothing more than to help his soulmate but he refrained. Kragok, meanwhile, had a look of pure pleasure etched on his face as he saw Lien-Da dominating their sister. A sadistic look appeared on Lien-Da's face as she held Julie-Su down by her wrists and pinned her.

"There's the pin!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

To the surprise of everyone, Julie-Su managed to kick out.

"What!?" Tsubasa and Hiromi exclaimed.

The crowd started to cheer loudly and soon chants of "Julie-Su! Julie-Su!" filled the stadium.

"She kicked out! Julie-Su actually kicked out!" said Hiromi. "You've got to be kidding me!"

"We all thought that was it!" said Tsubasa. "But Julie-Su kicked out and both Lien-Da and Kragok can't believe it!"

Lien-Da, falling backwards from the kick out, was in disbelief. Looking outside the ring at Kragok, she saw he was seething in anger. Her disbelief being replaced with anger of her own, Lien-Da motioned with her head for Kragok to come into the ring. Narrowing his eyes, Kragok rose up onto the apron, getting boos from the crowd.

"Wait, what the hell?" said Hiromi. "Kragok's up on the apron at Lien-Da's behest!"

The referee went to Kragok and told him to get down but he ignored him and entered the ring. At the same time, Knuckles slid into the ring, standing to his feet and the crowd cheered loud as they saw him and Kragok look eyes with each other.

"Uh oh, it looks like Knuckles ain't having it and he's gotten into the ring as well!" said Tsubasa. "This is shades of when these two squared off against one another just six days ago!"

"Are we about to get a repeat of that!?" Hiromi wondered.

Leering at Knuckles and remembering the loss he suffered at his hands, Kragok removed his cloak and threw it outside the ring, while Knuckles did the same with his hat.

"Oh-ho, this is intense!" said Tsubasa. "You can literally feel and taste the tension between these guys!"

Cracking his fists, Knuckles met Kragok in the middle of the ring and the two echidnas glared at one another before Kragok threw the fist punch, connecting with Knuckles' jaw. Staggering from the punch, Knuckles retaliated by tackling Kragok to the mat and the two of them brawled across the mat and rolled under the ropes to the outside, Kragok landing on top of Knuckles.

"There they go!" said Hiromi. "We knew this was going to happen eventually between these two and the fight is on!"

Lien-Da cursed as she went over to the side where the male echidnas were brawling and looked as if she was going to go outside herself.

"Hold up, is Lien-Da about to go out there and get in this brawl herself!? Tsubasa asked.

"She sure does look like it!" said Hiromi. "In her mind, she's probably pissed that Knuckles has gotten involved!"

At this time, Julie-Su had managed to recover and saw Lien-Da about to get out onto the apron.

"Look! Julie-Su's back up!" said Tsubasa.

Fighting to her feet, Julie-Su rushed to Lien-Da, sneaking up behind her and attempting to roll her up.

"She's going for a roll up on Lien-Da!" said Hiromi.

However, Lien-Da used the momentum of the roll-up attempt to roll backwards to her feet, behind Julie-Su and she swung her foot as hard as she could, connecting with her younger sister's neck in a brutal fashion.

"Oh my damn, that kick just connected right in the crook of Julie-Su's neck!" said Tsubasa.

Julie-Su's eyes widened from the blow and she was quickly pulled up by Lien-Da, brought to a corner of the ring and thrown through the middle of it into the steel post once again by her, going almost motionless.

"Lien-Da sends Julie-Su shoulder first into the steel post again!" said Hiromi. "I think that time was even more impactful than the first time earlier in the match! Julie-Su looks like she's not moving at all!"

Pulling Julie-Su out of the corner, Lien-Da used her strength to hoist Julie-Su up onto her shoulders in a seated position before grabbing her hips and lifting her even higher, proceeding to slam her down to the mat on her back with the Grandmaster with so much force Julie-Su's body bounced off the mat.

"The Grandmaster!" said Tsubasa.

"My goodness, did you see the way Julie-Su bounced off the mat!?" Hiromi asked. "Now she looks completely knocked out! She's not moving at all!"

Lien-Da narrowed her eyes and scowled at her prone sister before she placed her foot over her chest.

"Lien-Da's covering her with her foot on her!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

3

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh man, it's over!" said Hiromi. "Lien-Da has defeated Julie-Su!"

 _ **(Dr. Dre and Ice Cube - "Natural Born Killaz")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Lien-Da the Echidna!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the winner was announced and the winner was announced. Lien-Da removed her foot from Julie-Su's chest and stared evilly down at her before the referee took her wrist and held her arm up in victory.

"Lien-Da comes away with the win in truly devastating fashion!" said Hiromi. "That was a vicious way she ended this match and what a hard-hitting back and forth contest it was!"

"We knew these two wouldn't hold anything back and we saw them take almost every chance possible," said Tsubasa. "Even Knuckles and Kragok got involved with each other but the bigger picture is that Lien-Da defeated Julie-Su in a match where both of them wanted tow in in the worst way."

Snatching her arm back from the referee, Lien-Da looked to the outside of the ring, seeing that Knuckles had punched Kragok off him and the two of them quickly got back to their feet. Sliding out of the ring, Lien-Da went to her brother and began to back him up from the ring up the ramp.

"Lien-Da puts separation between Kragok and Knuckles after that huge brawl the two of them had!" said Hiromi.

It was then that Knuckles realized the match was over and he looked in the ring, seeing Julie-Su laid out. Mentally cursing, he slid into the ring to check on her and make sure she was okay.

"Looks like Knuckles is just now noticing that Lien-Da beat Julie-Su," said Tsubasa. "Man, you really got to feel for both of them, especially Julie-Su."

Knuckles carefully helped Julie-Su sit up and held her up against his knee as she started to come around and it was then that she realized she'd lost the match. First looking at Knuckles and realizing she was in his arms, she looked ahead towards the stage and saw Lien-Da and Kragok standing on it.

"After everything she had to endure from Lien-Da, after all she's done not only to her but her friends as well, damn Julie-Su must feel like absolute crap right now," said Hiromi.

Lien-Da cockily smirked and threw her dreadlocks behind her head and took her leave from the area alongside Kragok, who grit his teeth and gave a death glare at Knuckles. Back in the ring, Julie-Su frustratingly slammed her hand down on the mat before being helped to her feet by Knuckles, who was just as agitated as she was. As the two of them took their leave from the ring, the audience began to clap and applaud for them both, chants of Julie-Su's name filling the stadium. Despite hearing the crowd cheering for her, Julie-Su couldn't help but feel dejected from her loss to Lien-Da.

"The crowd's giving Julie-Su all kinds of love right now but man, this has got to hurt and suck something really bad right now for her," said Tsubasa. "Things didn't go her way tonight but I hope she doesn't let this loss get her down."

"Same here," said Hiromi. "We know how badly she wanted this win and to come out on top over Lien-Da, but it didn't go down that way. Only time will tell where both she and Lien-Da go from here."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Pronghorn Sisters~**_

Cassia and Clove sat beside each other in their locker room, their newly won championship belts on their laps and both of them still in disbelief.

"I still can't believe it," said Cassia. "We actually did it. Sis, is this real? This isn't a dream that I'm going to wakeup from any second now, is it?"

"Believe it Sis because this is as real as real can get," Clove answered. "All our hard work, everything we've been through, its all lead to this - us being crowned the first ever MCW Women's Champions."

Cassia nodded as she looked at her belt in awe. "It's still hard for me to fathom this."

"The same is true for me," said Clove. "But we can't get comfortable or let up. Now that we're champions, other teams are going to be gunning for us. I wouldn't be surprised if we faced off with Leeta and Lyco again in the future."

"If we do, I welcome the challenge," said Cassia. "Not only from them, but from others who'll stand up against us."

Clove nodded before she placed her hand on top of Cassia's. "Well said Sis. Our real test begins now and that's keeping these belts for as long as we can and defend them against all comers."

Cassia grasped her older sister's hand firmly, both of them once again looking at their belts, more than ready to do all it took to keep them in their grasp.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"The newly crowned Women's Tag Team Champions are still basking in their huge victory from earlier tonight!" said Hiromi. "And they're sure right! Even though they're champions now, they have absolutely no time to rest! They're just getting started!"

"Winning those belts was the easy part," said Tsubasa. "The true test of a champion is taking on all challengers and remaining champion. We'll see if the Pronghorn Sisters can do just that from here on out when it comes to them defending the Women's Tag Team Championship."

* * *

 _ **~Parking Lot~**_

The Tornado was shown landing in the parking lot outside the stadium. One by one, all members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters were shown getting out of it - Antoine, who was followed by Bunnie as he helped her dismount. Rotor, Tommy and Big followed afterwards. Next was Amy and Cream with Tails stepping off behind them. Finally, Sonic and Sally dismounted alongside one another. All members of the Knothole Freedom Fighters stood alongside each other, looking up at the stadium before Sonic and Sally gave them all a look, to which they nodded and began to walk to the stadium together.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"The Knothole Freedom Fighters are here!" said Hiromi. "And with that it looks like we have all the major players for tonight in the building! Quite a few of them are in action tonight, including Tails who will be squaring off against Speedy in the first of their 'Seven Levels of Hate' series, Amy who will go one on one with Nic with the MCW Women's Championship on the line, and finally Sonic who will battle Scourge to determine the first ever MCW Champion with Sally and Fiona in their respective corners!"

"All those matches are without a doubt ones that we're all looking forward to," said Tsubasa. "But those aren't until later tonight. For now, we're getting back into the action with our next match of the night."

"Hey, that's all good with me and I'm sure everyone else too!" said Hiromi. "Let's not waste any more time and get into it!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat Match: Silver the Hedgehog VS. Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx~**_

 _ **(T.I. - "Motivation")**_

Cheers came from the crowd as the music began to play and moments later, Larry came from behind the curtain, stopping on the middle of the stage and looking out at the huge crowd before saluting, pyro exploding on the sides of the ring as he did so. Standing at ease, Larry began to make his way down the ramp, slapping hands with the fans at ringside as he did so and as he reached the ring, he nearly tripped and stumbled but used the apron to keep his balance. Wiping his brow, Larry rolled into the ring, got to his feet and struck the same salute he did on the stage in the middle of the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Triple Threat match and its for the MCW Cruiserweight Championship!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Substitute Freedom Fighters, from the Great Forest, weighing in at 80 lbs., Larry Lynx!"

"It looks like we have out big Triple Threat match going down next!" said Hiromi. "This ought to be a real good one and out first is Larry! I gotta say, he's definitely been raising some eyebrows here with his performances as of late, particularly his match against Espio two weeks ago that ended in a draw! In fact, that match was what led to him being in this championship match!"

"And its crazy to think that once all this is said and done he could be the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion," said Tsubasa. "And after what we've seen, there's no reason to think that he could very well do it. Larry just may surprise the hell out of all of us."

Larry went to his respective corner as his music stopped playing and he rubbed his hands in anticipation as he waited for his opponents to arrive.

 _ **(Chiang - "Koto")**_

The cheers continued from the crowd as the new music played. The lights dimmed and were replaced with lights that resembled cherry blossom petals and Espio walked out from behind the curtain and stood on the stage, his head bowed and his hands clasped together. Holding up his head, Espio performed a few ninja hand signs before disappearing from the stage and reappearing in the center of the ring, his eyes narrowed and a focused expression on his face.

"Next, representing the Chaotix, from the Dragon Kingdom, weighing in at 79 lbs., Espio the Chameleon!" said Aoi.

"Espio's looking as focused as ever and why wouldn't he be?" said Hiromi. "He has a chance here to not only get a clear cut victory over Larry but to also win the Cruiserweight Championship!"

"The fact that their match against one another ended in a draw didn't sit well with either one of them, especially Espio," said Tsubasa. "You can bet that he's going to pull out all the stops to get that win over Larry and if he can win the Cruiserweight Championship in the process, that's a bonus!"

Espio went to his corner as his music stopped playing and he and Larry exchanged looks with one another as they waited for their last opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

The cheers kept going as the new music played and seconds later Silver flew out from behind the curtain, floating on the stage and striking a pose as green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage and down the ramp. Afterwards, Silver flew down towards the ring, flying above it and landing in his own corner.

"And lastly, from Future Mobius, weighing in at 88 lbs., Silver the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Silver's been on an absolute roll in MCW and his inclusion in this match came as a surprise to all of us!" said Hiromi.

"We all thought that this was going to be a one on one match between Espio and Larry before Setsuna dropped that bombshell that Silver would also be taking part," said Tsubasa. "And now, the stage is set and we're about to see these three go toe to toe against each other with the Cruiserweight Championship on the line!"

As Silver's music came to an end, a referee came from behind the curtain and made his way down the ramp with the Cruiserweight Championship in his hands. Once getting inside the ring, the referee held the title belt up high for all to see, including the three Mobians in the ring before handing it to Aoi on the outside of the ring.

"That championship's what its all about in this match everyone!" said Hiromi. "Whoever comes out on top in this is going to have that beauty wrapped around his waist!"

The referee made sure all three Mobians were ready to go amidst the cheering fans. Afterwards, he called for the bell and began the match.

"It's time to get the MCW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat match underway!" said Tsubasa.

The three Mobians met in the middle of the ring, all three of them waiting to see who would make the first move and feeling each other out. Larry was the first to go on the offensive, delivering a kick to Espio's side that sent him into the ropes and then going for Silver, kicking him in the stomach and doubling him over.

"Larry attacks Espio right out of the gate and has now gone after Silver!" said Hiromi.

As Larry wrapped his arm around Silver's head and placed one of the hedgehog's arms over his head, he was surprised by Silver who hoisted him off his feet and delivered a Suplex to him, rolling backwards onto him in a pin.

"A huge counter from Silver and he has Larry pinned down!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Espio ran over and broke the pin with a kick to Silver's back, knocking him off Larry.

"Espio gets back into the fray by breaking the pin!" said Hiromi.

Espio picked Silver up and locked his arm around his head, revving his leg backwards before lifting it up into Silver's body, only for it to be blocked by the hedgehog. Hopping on one leg, Espio was able to keep his balance but that was before Silver fought out of his grasp and got his arm around Epsio and lifted him upside down in the Suplex position before falling backwards to the mat while lifting up his knees and slamming Espio's chest down onto them with a Chestbreaker.

"Espio looked like he had Silver ripe for the picking but Silver fights back with yet another big counter!" said Tsubasa.

Clutching his chest, Espio rolled to the mat on his back and Silver covered him.

1

2

Larry leapt over and broke the pin this time by nailing Silver in the back with his forearm.

"Larry breaks the pin this time!" said Hiromi.

Pulling Silver off Espio, Larry lifted the hedgehog upside down in his arms. Just as Larry was going to slam his opponent down, Silver flailed his legs back and forth until he dropped down behind him. Turning around the face Silver, Larry was surprised by him as he found himself behind lifted upside down by Silver and placed on his shoulder.

"Silver has counted yet again and he has Larry in a precarious spot here!" said Tsubasa.

Larry tried to get free from Silver but the hedgehog carried him to the middle of the ring and dropped to a knee, driving one of Larry's shoulders into it with a Shoulder Breaker, immediately covering the lynx as soon as he dropped to the mat.

1

2

Larry got his shoulder off the mat. Standing back up and pulling Larry up as well, Silver lifted the lynx sideways in his arms. Just as Silver was going to fall forwards to the mat, Larry managed to swing his legs free and land back on the mat, wrap his arm around Silver's head, turn in a circle and slam the back of the hedgehog's head down to the mat with a Swinging Neck Breaker, quickly covering him.

"Silver's on the receiving end of a counter himself and now finds himself being covered by Larry!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Silver's shoulder shot off the mat, breaking the pin. Larry took a moment to catch his breath before standing up and picking Silver up but before he could get anything more going on the hedgehog, Silver attacked with a swift knee to his gut.

"Silver immediately fights back!" said Tsubasa.

As Larry doubled over and coughed as a result from the blow, Silver positioned the lynx's head between his legs and hooked both of his arms with his on Larry's back, lifting him up, turning him and slamming him down on his exposed knee with a Hooked Backbreaker.

"Ooo, that was a nasty looking Backbreaker from Silver!" said Hiromi.

Larry crumpled off Silver's knee to the mat and was covered by him once again.

1

Espio ran over and broke the pin by stomping down on Silver's back.

"There's Espio again and he breaks up the pin!" said Tsubasa.

Espip threw Silver off Larry before picking the lynx up and positioning his head between his legs. Espio bent over and wrapped his arms around Larry's waist and held him upside down before falling to his backside, slamming Larry's head into the mat with a Piledriver.

"Larry just ate a Piledriver from Espio!" said Hiromi.

Larry fell over to the side of Espio, giving way for the chameleon to cover him.

1

Larry was close enough to the ropes to grab them and break the pin. Espio stood to his feet and went to Silver, nailing the hedgehog with an Ax Kick to his chest while he was still on the mat to keep him grounded before going back to Larry, picking him up and placing his head between his legs once more. Bending over, Espio wrapped his arms around Larry's waist and this time hoisted him up on his shoulders before slamming him down on his back with a Powerbomb.

"Espio with a huge Powerbomb on Larry!" said Tsubasa. "And that came after giving the foot, or rather heel to Silver!"

Espio dropped down and covered Larry, hooking his leg in the process.

1

Larry quickly kicked out, but grimaced as soon as he did so, holding his lower back.

"A quick kick out by Larry but he's definitely feeling that Powerbomb!" said Hiromi.

Grabbing Larry's hand and pulling him to his feet, Espio looked to one of the corners before making an attempt to throw Larry into it. However, Larry reversed the Irish Whip and instead sent Espio back first into the turnbuckle.

"Counter by Larry!" said Tsubasa. "This is his chance to get the match going in his favor!"

Espio grit his teeth in pain as he stumbled out of the corner, only to be kicked in the gut by Larry and lifted up onto the lynx's shoulder back first. Looking to the corner, Larry ran at it and propelled Espio off his shoulder into the top turnbuckle back first with a Buckle Bomb.

"Oh ouch!" said Hiromi. "Espio just got Powerbombed right into the top turnbuckle by Larry! That was pretty sick!"

Espio once again stumbled out of the corner, only to be knocked to the mat and covered by Larry.

1

2

Silver ran over and kicked Larry in the head with so much force it sent him out of the ring through the ropes.

"That was nearly a win for Larry but Silver stopped it with one hell of a kick that knocked Larry to the outside of the ring!" said Tsubasa. "Now Silver's back in the fray!"

Turning his attention back to Espio, Silver went to the opposite side of the ring and waited for Espio to get back up. Slowly, Espio rose back up and Silver ran for him but as soon as he was within arm's reach, Espio grabbed him, lifted him off his feet and brought his lower body down on his exposed knee with an Atomic Drop.

"Whoa! Espio hits an Atomic Drop out of nowhere and stops Silver from getting any offense going!" said Hiromi.

Silver held his lower region, a look of pain on his face before Espio pushed him down and covered him.

1

Silver quickly kicked out, still holding his lower body.

"That was a quick kick out by Silver!" said Tsubasa. "He'd better be careful not to run right into something like that again!"

Espio kept Silver grounded and wrapped his arms around his waist, applying a Bearhug to him. Silver grit his teeth as he felt his midsection being squeezed and Espio intensified it by getting his legs around Silver's.

"Espio with a Bearhug and Leg Scissor Hold on Silver at the same time!" said Hiromi. "Nice combination there!"

The referee asked Silver if he wanted to give up but before Silver could answer, Larry slid back into the ring and landed kicks down onto Espio, forcing him to release the hold.

"Larry's back in there and man is he all over Espio right now or what!?" said Tsubasa.

Larry continued to rain kicks down onto Espio before picking him up, going to one side of the ring and throwing Espio across to the other side. As Espio bounced off the ring and came back to him, Larry bent forward and sent Espio up and over the top rope.

"There goes Espio!" said Hiromi.

However, Espio managed to grab the ropes and land on the apron of the ring. As Larry turned around to face the chameleon, Espio leapt up, wrapped his legs around Larry's head and brought him over the ropes and down to the floor with a Hurricarana, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Whoa, what a move by Espio!" said Tsubasa. "That Hurricarana was a thing of beauty!"

"Larry looks like he's down and out!" said Hiromi. "Now it appears Espio is about to turn his attention to Silver!"

As Espio looked back in the ring at Silver, he saw him standing back to his feet and once he was up and turned to face him, Espio leapt up onto the rope and flipped into the ring, landing on Silver's shoulders in a seated position. However, Silver kept a tight grip on Espio's legs and slammed him down to the mat with a Powerbomb.

"Espio eats a hard Powerbomb from Silver!" said Tsubasa.

After slamming Espio, Silver ran for the ropes, leapt on the middle ones and propelled himself backwards at Espio, performing a backflip and slamming down on the chameleon stomach first with a Springboard Moonsault and landing in an immediate pinning position.

"What a Springboard Moonsault by Silver and he has Espio pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Larry got back into the ring and broke up the pin with a Dropkick to Silver's head.

"Larry got back in there at literally the last second and broke the pin!" said Tsubasa.

"That was so freaking close!" said Hiromi. "Had it not been for Larry, I got to think that Silver might have won the match there!"

Silver flew to the side of the ring from the Dropkick and Larry followed him over, pulling him to his feet. Once standing, Silver fought back with a kick to Larry's gut, making him double over. Afterwards, he wrapped his arms around his waist and lifted him onto his shoulders in a seated position.

"Silver looks to be going for another Powerbomb!" said Hiromi.

Just before Silver could slam him, Larry locked his legs underneath Silver's arms, fell behind him and countered the Powerbomb attempt into a Sunset Flip Bomb, holding Silver down in a pin.

"Sunset Flip Bomb by Larry!" said Tsubasa. "And he has Silver pinned! He might have it here!"

1

2

Silver barely managed to kick out.

"Oh wow, that was so close!" said Hiromi. "Larry nearly won the match after that amazing counter!"

Standing up off Silver, Larry looked and saw Espio was back up as well. As the chameleon turned to him, Larry leapt over Silver, ran to Espio and turned his body in a circle while in midair, grabbing Espio around his neck and slamming him down to the mat with a Slingblade.

"Mmm, very nice Slingblade from Larry as he brings Espio right back down!" said Tsubasa.

After landing from the Slingblade, Larry rolled over onto Espio and draped an arm over him.

1

2

Espio got his shoulder off the mat.

"There's another nearfall for Larry!" said Hiromi. "He's on a roll in there, ain't he?"

"That he is and he needs to keep this up and keep the momentum going in his favor if he wants to come out on top in this match and win the Cruiserweight Championship!"

Larry rolled off Espio to one of the corners of the ring, pulling himself up and climbing to the top turnbuckle, perching down as he watched both Espio and Silver raising to their feet.

"Larry's up on the top turnbuckle while Espio and Silver are getting back up!" said Tsubasa. "What the hell's getting ready to happen here!?"

Espio and Silver stumbled until they were right next to each other and that's when Larry saw his chance. Standing tall, he leapt off the turnbuckle, twisting his body multiple times in midair before slamming down onto both Espio and Silver with a Corkscrew Crossbody, bringing them both to the mat and pinning Silver.

"What a hell of a maneuver from Larry as he brings Silver and Espio down and has Silver pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Silver once again was barely able to kick out of the pin.

"Holy crap, that had to be the closest nearfall of the match!" said Tsubasa. "Larry's absolutely wrecking in there right now!"

"You're telling me!" said Hiromi. "He's really tearing it up in there and all three of these guys have definitely gave each other all they can handle! What more do they have to give!?"

The crowd was red hot at this point after the action they were seeing put on by the three Mobians before them. Larry took a few deep breaths before he rose to his feet, making the decision to go after Espio. As he picked him up, he wrapped an arm around his head and lifted him upside down above him in the Suplex position. Before Larry could execute a maneuver, Espio managed to countered and drop down behind him, slamming his elbow into the back of the lynx's head so hard he stumbled forward into the ropes.

"Espio nails Larry with one hell of an elbow!" said Tsubasa.

As Larry came back to him, Espio bent forward and set Larry up on his shoulders in a seated position.

"Espio has Larry up on his shoulders!" said Hiromi. "This ain't gonna be pretty!"

As Espio turned back around, Silver got to his knees and, to the surprise of everyone, leapt up as high as he could and slammed his feet into Larry's face with a Dropkick.

"Silver's back up and he hits a Dropkick right to Larry!" said Tsubasa.

As a result of the Dropkick, Larry flew backwards while locking his legs around Espio's head, bringing him with him and inadvertently slamming Espio's head into the mat with a Reverse Hurricarana.

"Whoa! And Larry hits Espio with a Reverse Hurricarana!" said Hiromi.

"Completely on accident too!" said Tsubasa. "I don't think that was intentional but hey, whatever works!"

Espio rolled backwards from the Reverse Hurricarana into a seated position up against the turnbuckle and he had no time to react as Silver ran towards him, leapt onto Larry's back and sprang towards him, slamming his heel flush into his face, hitting the ESP and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Silver just hit the ESP right into Espio's face!" said Hiromi. "And with a little assistance from Larry!"

Espio fell to the side, completely rocked and Silver stood back up, looking and seeing Larry had his back to him. Acting quickly, Silver ran to Larry, leapt up and slammed his heel into the back of the lynx's head, hitting another ESP and completely laying Larry out.

"Another ESP, this time to the back of Larry's head!" said Tsubasa. "And Larry looks like he's out, same for Espio!"

The crowd was cheering and applauding loudly as Silver turned Larry over onto his back and covered him.

"Silver's got the pin on Larry!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"There it is!" said Tsubasa. "The three count!"

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Oh my God, Silver just won the match!" said Hiromi. "He won! And he just won the Cruiserweight Championship!"

 _ **(Bentley Jones - "Dreams of an Absolution")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion, Silver the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Loud cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the winner was announced. Silver rolled off Larry, laying on the mat and looking up at the ceiling with a look of both relief and surprise on his face before rising to his feet and having his arm held up by the referee.

"What an incredible match that was!" said Hiromi. "There were so many points where either one of these three could've came away with the victory but Silver was the one to do it!"

"That was a hell of a surge from Silver in the closing moments of the match and after a hard fought match between these three, silver comes away with that win and has become the first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion!"

Letting go of Silver's arm, the referee went to the side of the ring and was handed the Cruiserweight Championship by Aoi. He then walked back to Silver and handed him the title belt. Silver looked down at the belt in his hands before levitating off the mat and holding the belt up high above his head, getting louder cheers from the crowd.

"There he is, ladies and gentlemen!" said Hiromi. "The first ever MCW Cruiserweight Champion has officially been crowned!"

Silver looked down to Espio and Larry, who were both starting to slowly recover in the ring and gave looks of thanks and praise to them before he flew out of the ring up the ramp, holding his newly won championship close to him as he took another look out at the cheering fans before going back behind the curtain.

"Definitely a lot of respect Silver has for both Espio and Larry!" said Tsubasa. "Like we said, this match really could've gone either way between these three!"

Back in the ring, Espio and Larry had made it back to their feet and looked at one another.

"Uh oh, what do we have going on here!?" said Hiromi. "We both know that Espio and Larry wanted to see which one of them was better than the other but they're still at square one!"

"That's true and the score remains unsettled between them," Tsubasa added.

Espio narrowed his eyes at the lynx, giving him a single nod of the head before performing a few hand signs and disappearing, leaving Larry alone.

"There goes Espio but did you see that? He gave Larry props before he took off!" said Hiromi.

"And rightfully so!" said Tsubasa. "Larry put on one hell of a show in this match, especially during the closing moments and it looked like he was within an eyelash of winning this match many times!"

Larry looked around and saw no sign of Espio before he began to take his leave from the ring, getting cheers from the crowd as well and words of praise from the fans ringside as he walked up the ramp. Stopping on the stage, Larry looked to the crowd one more time, a grin coming to his face as he listened to them cheer for him before he left through the curtain.

"All the fans are giving Larry all the love in the world!" said Hiromi. "He definitely showed out and showed what he's capable of here tonight!"

"He sure did and it looks like we're going to have to wait to see if and when there will ever be a clear cut winner between him and Espio," said Tsubasa. "But as it stands now, those guys certainly have unfinished business and the biggest thing coming out of this, we've crowned our first MCW Cruiserweight Champion and his name is Silver the Hedgehog!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Wolf Pack~**_

Leeta and Lyco stood alongside each other, looking at the other members of the Wolf Pack before they both slowly got down on one knee, bowing their heads before Lupe and Lobo.

"Everyone, please forgive us," said Leeta, clearly dejected.

"We've let you all down," Lyco added in the same tone as her sister.

"Forgive you? Let us down?" Lupe repeated, confused. "Leeta, Lyco what're you both talking about?"

"We lost our match against Clove and Cassia," said Leeta. "They were the better team and they outmatched us."

"We failed in our attempt to become the MCW Women's Tag Team Champions," said Lyco. "There was so much expectation put on us that we didn't want to fail and come out the victors in that match...but we were unable to."

Lupe and Lobo exchanged looks with each other before looking to the other Wolf Pack members, seeing they all had the same looks on their faces. Looking back to the twins, Lobo walked to them, taking a knee and placing his hands under their chins, gently making them look up at him. "Girls, listen to me. You didn't let anyone down. you didn't bring shame to our pack or our people. If anything, you did the exact opposite. You both performed admirably and beautifully and gave it your all. You didn't let us down or anything of the sort. You made all of us proud."

"That's right," said Lupe as she walked over, joining Lobo in kneeling beside Leeta and Lyco, gently stroking their heads. "And don't let this loss discourage you. Instead, use it as motivation and let it fuel your fire and desire. If you do that, it'll certainly lead you to Cassia and Clove again somewhere down the line and you'll get another shot at them for the Women's Tag Team Championship. But until that time comes, keep your heads up and stand strong."

Lope nodded and with Lobo's help, gently pulled the two wolves up their feet. "You're both proud members of the Wolf Pack and you represent not only us but the rest of the Wolf Pack Nation. Sooner or later, your time will come and you will reach heights that all of us know you're capable of."

The other members of the Wolf Pack all nodded their heads in agreement, to which Leeta and Lyco smiled in response. "Thank you sir," said Leeta. "Your words mean everything to us."

"Rest assured, we will do all in our power to continue making you proud," said Lyco.

The Wolf Pack all shared a howl together.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Real talk, Leeta and Lyco have nothing to be sorry about or anything to feel bad about!" said Hiromi. "Those girls showed out for real and they came really close to winning the Women's Tag Team Championship! They should both not let this get them down!"

"No doubt," Tsubasa agreed. "Lobo and Lupe couldn't have been any more right. Tonight may not have gone Leeta or Lyco's way but there will certainly be more opportunities for them to get another chance at becoming the Women's Tag Team Champions. But only time will tell if and when."

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Dark Legion~**_

Lien-Da looked herself over in the mirror, a sinister and delighted expression on her face and Kragok standing beside her. "Tonight was a night that's been a long time coming," she said, grinning darkly. "At long last, I finally crushed that pathetic excuse of an echidna and showed her where she really stands in this world and that's beneath me."

"Not only her, but Knuckles as well," Kragok said, frowning at the mere mention of Knuckles's name. "He'll think twice before attempting to try and cross me again."

"Indeed," Lien-Da replied before slowly turning her head to look at her twin. "But if I'm being honest brother, I don't feel satisfied. I feel as if I want more. Tonight wasn't enough for me."

Kragok met her gaze. "It wasn't enough to just defeat her?"

"Nowhere near enough," Lien-Da answered. "This goes back to the moment that piece of trash was brought into this world. One victory isn't enough. Believe me brother, this whole thing with her isn't over. Not by a long shot." The look on her face, if possible, became even more deranged. "We're just getting started. She's going to regret and rue the day she was conceived."

Kragok smirked and nodded his head to her.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Are you kidding me!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Let me get this straight - Lien-Da beat Julie-Su, in the middle of the ring! She got what she wanted, did she not!? To embarrass and defeat her sister! Now you're trying to tell me that she's not done and wants to do even more to her!? What else could she possibly do and what exactly does she want out of this!?"

"It seems like she wants to make an example out of Julie-Su," said Tsubasa. "And if tonight in their match was any indication, not to mention her words just now, you can only imagine what lengths she's willing to go to until she's satisfied."

"I'd sure hate to be Julie-Su right about now!" said Hiromi. "Homegirl had better watch her back now more than before!"

"And with that, its time for us to get into our next match of what's already been a wild and crazy night!" said Tsubasa. "Let's get into it and see what we have coming up now!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Tag Team Championship Match: The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth "Doggy" Dawg)~**_

 _ **(Disturbed - "Fear")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and as they looked to the stage, they saw Drago and Sleuth cockily walk out from behind the curtain and stand alongside each other on the stage. Sleuth had his arms crossed over his chest while Drago had his hands in his pockets. The two of them exchanged a look with one another before walking down the ramp and entering the ring, both of them holding their hands up in the hand signs of the Destructix.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Tag Team match and its for the MCW Tag Team Championship!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Destructix, weighing in at a combined weight of 230 lbs., Drago Wolf and Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg!"

"These two have left a complete path of destruction in their path on the way to being apart of this match!" said Hiromi. "And what a powerful combo they make! You can bet that they will be using that to their advantage in this upcoming match!"

"That as well as perhaps some mind games, if we know them," said Tsubasa. "Drago and Sleuth would love nothing more than to bring gold back to the Destructix and we'll see if they can do just that when they take on a team that wants this just as bad as they do."

Drago and Sleuth went to their corner and waited for their opponents, their confident smirks never leaving their faces.

 _ **(Runblebee - "Catch Me If You Can")**_

The boos were replaced by cheers as the new music played. The sounds of engines were heard and seconds later all thee members of the Babylon Rogues came flying out from behind the curtain on their Extreme Gear. They circled around the ring and above it a few times, even going out and flying amongst the crowd before heading back to the ring and landing down inside of it.

"And the opponents, being accompanied by Wave the Swallow, representing the Babylon Rogues, weighing in at a combined weight of 264 lbs., Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross!" said Aoi.

"Speaking of a team that's been on a roll, look no further than the Babylon Rogues!" said Hiromi. "And these two teams have had quite a few encounters with one another, including that brawl!"

"Neither one of them got the edge in that fight but now we're going to see them officially lock up," said Tsubasa. "This one has been a long time coming and we're about to see the two top teams in our promotion take each other on, with the winners being crowned the first MCW Tag Team Champions."

As the music stopped playing, Wave exited the ring and stood outside in her teammates corner, but not before shooting Drago and Sleuth dirty looks. At the same time, a referee made his way down the ramp, holding the MCW Tag Team Championship belts in his arms. Entering the ring, the referee stood in the middle of it and held both belts up for all to see, getting a pop from the crowd.

"There's what's going to be up for grabs in this one folks!" said Hiromi. "This is going to be one hell of a tag team contest!"

Handing the belts to Aoi outside the ring, the referee made sure both teams were ready to go. The four Mobians exchanged looks with one another before it was decided that Storm and Sleuth would start the match off. After Jet and Drago got out of the ring onto the apron, the referee called for the bell and started the match.

"Time to get the MCW Tag Team Championship match between the Babylon Rogues and Destructix underway!" said Hiromi.

Storm and Sleuth met each other in the middle of the ring in a stare down before Storm roughly pushed Sleuth away from him. Staggering a bit from the shove, Sleuth ran at Storm, throwing his clenched fist at his head but missed punching him as Storm rolled on the ring underneath his attack. Getting to a kneeled position on the mat, Storm waited until Sleuth turned back to face him before rushing towards him. Just as Storm reached Sleuth, the dog surprised him by leaping at him and slamming his shoulder into his chest with a Shoulder Block, knocking him to the mat and quickly covering him.

"Sleuth countered Storm with a big time Shoulder Block and his him pinned!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm shot his shoulder off the mat.

"Sleuth with a nearfall on the first pin attempt!" said Hiromi. "This match was nearly over as quickly as it started!"

Sleuth shot back to his feet and pulled Storm up as well but as soon as Storm was to his feet, he fought back against Sleuth with a hard forearm to his face that sent him backwards across the ring. As Sleuth bounced off the ropes and came back to him, Storm positioned his own head underneath Sleuth's and clasped his hands behind his opponent's head.

"Storm's got Sleuth set up for a Chin Crusher, it looks like!" said Tsubasa.

Just as Storm was going to execute the maneuver, Sleuth fought free from him and grabbed his head with one hand, squeezing tightly.

"Oh! Sleuth's got a Claw on Storm!" said Hiromi.

Storm grit his teeth and tried to get Sleuth off him but the dog followed up the Claw with a savage punch square to the albatross's face that leveled him, knocking him down and covering him once again.

1

2

Storm got his shoulder up a second time.

"Yo what a punch that was and it was almost enough to get Sleuth and Drago the win!" said Tsubasa.

Sleuth stood up and landed a few kicks down on Storm before pulling him up by his arm, backing him to one side of the ring and then making a move to throw him across the ring. However, Storm countered by grabbing Sleuth's arm and sending him into the adjacent ropes instead. As Sleuth came back to him, Storm grabbed him by the throat and lifted him off his feet. Gritting his teeth, Sleuth pried Storm's hands off him, fell back to his feet, leapt up and slammed one of his feet into the side of Storm's head with an Enziguri, knocking Storm down a third time and covering him again.

"Sleuth just nailed Storm with another counter attack and has him covered!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Storm was able to break out of Sleuth's pin again.

"That makes three nearfalls in a row for Sleuth!" said Tsubasa. "Storm's got to do something to turn this around quickly!"

Jet and Wave began to yell out words of encouragement to Storm while Drago rolled his eyes and smirked at their attempts to will the albatross on. Sleuth got to his feet, grabbed Storm and pulled him up as well, placing his forehead against his and down-talking him. Getting agitated from the dog's words, Storm responded by shoving him backwards. Stumbling a bit, Sleuth regained his composure and he saw Storm run at him, throwing his arm at him.

"Storm's coming at Sleuth with a Clothesline!" said Hiromi.

Sleuth stood his ground and ducked down under Storm's Clothesline but just as he thought he was safe, Storm brought his arm back and slammed it into the back of the dog's head, knocking him to the mat face first and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Ooo, if at first you don't succeed, try again!" said Tsubasa. "Storm missed the first Clothesline and went for another, which he made sure he didn't miss!"

Jet and Wave high fived each other on the outside of the ring while Drago growled angrily, seeing Sleuth being covered.

1

Sleuth quickly kicked out of the pin, holding the back of his head.

"Quick kick out by Sleuth but man that was a hella hard Clothesline he got smacked in the back of the head with!" said Hiromi. "That was the chance Storm needed! Now he's back in this! Let's see if he can keep control!"

Storm locked his arm around Sleuth's head as he pulled him to his knees. Suddenly, Sleuth hoisted the albatross up onto his shoulders while still on his knees.

"Oh! Sleuth's got Storm on his shoulders!" said Tsubasa. "He's showing off some raw power and strength to be able to get Storm up on him like that!"

Before Sleuth could do anything further, Storm maneuvered off his shoulders, his arm still around his head, and fell down to the mat on his back, slamming Sleuth's head into it with a DDT and covering him immediately afterwards.

"Storm counters Sleuth with a DDT and is going for the win!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Storm shot his shoulder off the mat.

"A nearfall comes the way of Storm now!" said Tsubasa. "That was really close but this Tag Team Championship match continues!"

Storm got to his feet and backed to a side of the ring, waiting for Sleuth to got up as well. The dog shook his head and held it as he stumbled up to a vertical base. That's when Storm ran for him, demonstrating excellent agility and athleticism by leaping up and wrapping his legs around his head.

"Check out Storm!" said Hiromi. "The big guy looks like he's going for a Flying Headscissor Takedown!"

Just before Storm could execute the maneuver, Sleuth got his arms around him, leapt up and slammed the albatross down on his back, landing on top of him in a Powerslam and immediately hooked his leg in a pin.

"Sleuth countered Storm and has him down!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Storm kicked out right before the count of three. Drago yelled out for Sleuth to stay on Storm and the dog did so, standing up and once again showing off his strength by lifting the albatross up high above his head.

"Sleuth's straight up flexing in there!" said Hiromi. "What a show of strength!"

Sleuth was about to slam Storm down when the albatross fought out of his grip, fell behind him and rolled him up with a Sunset Flip.

"Counter by Storm!" said Tsubasa. "He's got Sleuth down! This could be it!"

1

2

Sleuth kicked out just before three.

"Man, that was too close for Storm!" said Hiromi.

Drago groaned and ran a hand down his face while Jet and Wave clapped for Storm, as did the fans. Storm stood up and decided he wanted to return the favor for what Sleuth tried to do to him, pulling the dog up and hoisting him up above his head.

"Storm's looking to do the same thing to Sleuth that he tried to pull off not too long ago!" said Tsubasa.

Just as Storm was going to slam Sleuth to the mat, the dog escaped from his grasp, landing in front of him and levelling him with a huge Clothesline, knocking him to the mat and covering him.

"Sleuth with a big Clothesline counter and he has Storm down for the pin!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Storm shot his shoulder off the mat.

"That Clothesline was almost enough to get the job done for Sleuth and Drago but Storm fought through it!" said Tsubasa.

Sleuth growled before standing to his feet. Afterwards, he heard Drago call out to him and when he looked to his partner, Sleuth saw he hand his hand outstretched, wanting to be tagged in. Sleuth smirked before going to his partner and tagging him into the match.

"Here comes Drago!" said Hiromi.

The crowd booed as Drago entered the ring and Sleuth exited onto the apron. Growling a toothy smirk, Drago sauntered over to Storm as the albatross was getting to his feet. Reaching out and grabbing Storm by the back of his neck, Drago reeled his head back before slamming it into the albatross's forehead with a Headbutt so hard it knocked him right back down to the mat.

"And what a Headbutt that was!" said Tsubasa. "The impact of it, you could hear throughout this whole place!"

Jet and Wave grimaced a bit from the hit of the Headbutt and from how hard Storm fell to the mat. Laughing down at Storm, Drago knelt down and covered him.

1

Storm was close enough to the ropes to reach out and grab them, breaking the pin.

"The ropes helped Storm get out of that one!" said Hiromi.

Getting off Storm, Drago cockily began to show off a bit, turning his back to his opponent and flexing in the ring, while also holding the hand sign of the Destructix up high along with Sleuth, much to the chagrin of the crowd.

"And now both Drago and Sleuth are showboating!" said Tsubasa. "Definitely not the best thing to do right now in the middle of a match, and a championship match at that!"

As Drago had his back to him, Storm used the ropes to pull himself up to his feet and saw the wolf was unaware he was back up. Narrowing his eyes, Storm crept up on Drago from behind, balling his fist. Drago turned around and just as his eyes fell on Storm, the albatross threw his fist right at Drago's chest as hard as he could, knocking the air completely out of him and getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Oh man, a punch that was almost right to the heart!" said Hiromi. "You just said it partner, Drago giving his back to Storm could've been a huge mistake and it looks like it indeed was!"

Drago's eyes widened as he instantly clutched his chest, dropping to his knees and coughing violently as Storm pushed him on his back and covered him.

1

Drago shot one of his arms off the mat, breaking the pin but still coughing as he rubbed his chest.

"That punch looks like it might've done more damage than we think because Drago looks like he's in a real bad way right now!" said Tsubasa. "If there's ever a time for Storm to take advantage and get this match in favor for him and Jet, its now!"

Getting back to his feet, Storm grabbed Drago by his head and pulled him up as well. Just as Drago was up, he surprised Storm with a quick sucker punch to the face, getting boos from the crowd.

"Aww man, what a punk move that was from Drago!" said Hiromi.

Storm staggered from the punch and Drago hooked one of his arms with his. Talking trash to Storm, Drago was about to lift him off his feet when Storm surprised him by scooping him up in his arms upside down and slamming him down on his back with a Body Slam, immediately covering him afterwards.

"Storm nails a Body Slam on Drago, countering him and has him pinned down!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Drago was just barely able to kick out.

"Whoo, that was a very close near fall!" said Hiromi. "The Rogues almost won the Tag Team Championship right then and there!"

Storm rolled off Drago to his corner where he stood up. As he did, he looked over and saw Jet with his hand outstretched and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Uh oh, it looks like Jet wants into the match!" said Tsubasa.

Storm nodded to the hawk and tagged him into the match, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Here comes Jet!" said Hiromi. "The pace is definitely about to pick up now!"

Wave clapped as Jet entered the ring and Storm exited, standing on the apron. Jet went right for Drago, attacking the wolf with kicks to keep him grounded.

"Jet's not wasting any time and is all over Drago!" said Tsubasa.

Fighting through the kicks he was getting hammered with, Drago managed to get to his feet, roughly grab Jet by his head and place it between his legs before bending over, wrapping his arms around his waist and lifting him up onto his shoulders in a seated position.

"Looks like Drago's about to make Jet pay with a Powerbomb, it seems!" said Hiromi.

Jet managed to lock his legs around Drago's head, landing a few punches down onto his face before falling backwards and bringing Drago down to the mat head first with a Hurricarana, grabbing his legs and holding him down in a pin.

"Big Hurricarana counter by Jet and this might be over right now!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Drago was able to push Jet off him.

"Oh, Jet was so close on that attempt!" said Hiromi. "What a way that would've been for him and Storm to win, him coming in like a blaze of fire and getting the win in a blink of an eye but Drago shut that down and the match continues!"

Jet and Drago got to their feet, Jet being the quicker of the two and delivered a kick to Drago's gut, stopping him in his tracks. Grabbing one of Drago's arms, Jet attempted to throw him across the ring but Drago countered and sent Jet himself into the ropes.

"Irish Whip reversal by Drago!" said Tsubasa.

As Jet came back to him, Drago hoisted him up in his arms and was about to slam him down but Jet got one of his arms around his head and his legs around his waist, squeezing on his head and locking on a Guillotine Choke.

"Jet with a submission hold on Drago!" said Hiromi. "What an amazing counter! It looked like Drago was going to put him through the mat but he turned it around into a Guillotine Choke!"

Drago grit his teeth and stood his ground despite being locked in the Guillotine Choke. Storm and Wave began to clap their hands, telling the wolf to tap out and the crowd followed suit. Sleuth growled and clenched his fists angrily as he watched his partner still trying to get out of the hold. Holding onto Jet tightly, Drago walked to a side of the ring, using his arms to pry Jet's legs from around him and set him up and over the ropes onto the apron of the ring. Immediately, Jet got Drago into position to try and lift him over the ropes.

"Drago escapes from the Guillotine Choke but it looks like Jet's about to take him on a hell of a ride out of the ring!" said Tsubasa.

Jet continued to try and lift up Drago until he was surprised by the wolf he grabbed a hold of him, hoisted him upside down above him and fell backwards to the mat, bringing him down with a Suplex and being covered by him.

"Drago brings Jet back in the ring with a Suplex and has him pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Jet kicked out.

"A kick out by Jet just before three!" said Tsubasa.

Drago got to his feet, pulled Jet up as well and threw a punch at him that connected with his jaw, sending the hawk stumbling backwards into the ropes. As Jet came back to him, Drago threw another punch that Jet ducked underneath, wrapped an arm around Drago's head and rolled him up with a Small Package.

"Jet's got Drago rolled up!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Drago managed to kick out.

"A near fall for Jet as Drago kicks out!" said Tsubasa.

Jet quickly got to his feet and picked up both of Drago's legs, locking his arms around them and leaping over back first onto Drago, holding onto his legs and keeping him down with a Jackknife Pin.

1

2

Drago kicked out a second time.

"Jet kept on the offense with another pin but Drago kicked out again!" said Hiromi.

Jet stood up, pulled Drago to his feet and landed a couple leg kicks to him, buckling him before leaping up onto his shoulders in a seated position.

"Jet looks like he's going for another Hurricarana!" said Tsubasa.

Before Jet could execute his maneuver, Drago grabbed a hold of his legs and slammed him down to the mat on his back with a Powerbomb.

"A huge Powerbomb from Drago!" said Hiromi.

Storm and Wave both had slightly shocked looks on their faces whereas Sleuth wooted and hollered from the opposing corner as Drago smirked and covered a downed and out Jet.

1

2

Right before the third count, Jet got his shoulder off the mat, getting a pop from the crowd.

"That had to be the closest out of all the nearfalls we've had in the match!" said Tsubasa. "How much closer can it possibly get!?"

Drago got up, roughly pulled Jet to his feet and sent him across the ring into the ropes. As Jet came back to him, Drago launched him up a few feet above the ring and sent him crashing down to the mat stomach first with a Flapjack.

"Big time Flapjack from Drago!" said Hiromi. "He made sure that Jet got some serious air on that one!"

Grabbing Jet by his head, Drago got to a kneeling position, pulled the hawk up and revved his arm back before driving it into Jet's neck multiple times.

"Oh ouch!" said Tsubasa. "Now Jet's on the receiving end of Clothesline after Clothesline from Drago!"

Sleuth began to mockingly count the number of Clotheslines Drago nailed and as he got to seven, Jet was knocked back down to the mat and covered by Drago.

1

2

Jet shot his shoulder off the mat, grimacing from the Clotheslines.

"Another nearfall for Drago!" said Hiromi.

Drago growled a bit, getting to his feet, pulling up Jet and turning his attention to one of the empty corners. Gabbing Jet's arm, he threw him towards the corner and followed him in. As Jet reached the corner, he quickly turned around and jumped up, lifting his knees and catching Drago in the chin with both of them.

"Drago runs right into Jet's knees at full speed!" said Tsubasa.

Drago was stunned for a second before falling backwards to the mat, in a complete daze. Storm, Wave and the crowd continued to clap and cheer for Jet and the hawk looked around at the fans before deciding to climb to the top turnbuckle beside him.

"Jet's gone upstairs, looking to do what he does best!" said Hiromi.

Standing tall on the turnbuckle, Jet sized up Drago before leaping off the turnbuckle, performing not one but two front flips and slamming down onto Drago stomach first with a 720 Splash, landing in an immediate pinning position and sending the crowd into a frenzy.

"Jet just hit a freaking 720 Splash off the top turnbuckle and has Drago pinned! This has got to be it!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Sleuth shot into the ring and broke the pin by kicking Jet in his head, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Sleuth jumped in there and broke the pin!" said Hiromi.

"Had he not done that, I guarantee that Jet would've gotten the three count there!" said Tsubasa.

Storm got into the ring, ran for Sleuth and tackled him across the ring and straight through the ropes to the outside.

"Storm's gotten back into the fray!" said Hiromi. "I think he's ticked that Sleuth broke up what may have most likely been the match winning pin!"

The two brawled for a bit before Sleuth was able to knock Storm off him to the side. As Wave walked over her eyes widened as she saw Sleuth reaching under the ring and pull out a chair.

"Look at that!" said Tsuabsa. "Sleuth's pulling out a chair!"

"And Wave knows it!" Hiromi added.

Looking and seeing the referee preoccupied with Jet and Drago, Wave ran over and leapt at Sleuth, driving both of her feet into the back of his head with a Dropkick, causing him to fall forwards and drop the chair, getting cheers from the crowd.

"Wave just nailed the hell out of Sleuth with that Dropkick!" said Tsubasa.

"Did she ever! She's making sure this stays fair and square!" said Hiromi.

Out of the corner of his eye on the mat, Drago saw Wave attack Sleuth and he growled before getting to his feet and going over to the side of the ring where Wave was and yelling obscurities at her. Not backing down from the wolf, Wave got up on the apron of the ring and got right in Drago's face, yelling back at him.

"Look at Wave!" said Tsubasa. "She's right in Drago's face!"

"Get it girl!" Hiromi added. "She's showing him straight up that he doesn't intimidate her!"

While Drago argued with Wave, Jet was beginning to get his wits back about him from Sleuth's kick to his head and saw them.

"Looks like Jet's recovered from that kick out from Sleuth!" said Tsubasa.

"And Drago doesn't even notice because he's caught up with Wave!" said Hiromi.

Standing up, Jet ran over to Drago but as he reached him, the wolf turned, saw him coming and moved out of the way. As a result, Jet ran right into Wave and knocked her off the apron into Storm, getting shocked gasps from the crowd.

"Oh shit!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Jet ran right into Wave!" said Hiromi.

Jet mentally cursed as he saw his friends down on the floor but before he could do anything, Drago drove his elbow as hard as he could into the back of his head, immediately stunning him.

"What an elbow that was from Drago!" said Tsubasa.

Looking and seeing that Sleuth had gotten back up on the apron, Drago went to him and tagged him into the match.

"Drago tags back in Sleuth!" said Hiromi.

As Sleuth entered the ring, he shot Storm and Wave a dirty look as Drago bent Jet over, placed his head between his legs and then hoisted him up onto his shoulders. Turning to Sleuth, Drago threw Jet to him, who caught the hawk in his arms, bent backwards and slammed Jet down on the back of his head with a German Suplex, bridging his body into a pin as Drago got out of the ring.

"What in the hell!?" Tsubasa yelled out loud. "A Powerbomb/German Suplex combination!"

"And Sleuth has Jet in a pin while Storm's down on the outside from Wave falling into him!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"It's over!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Drago and Sleuth have beaten Jet and Storm!" said Hiromi. "They're the Tag Team Champions!"

 _ **(Disturbed - "Fear")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winners of this match by way of pinfall, and the first ever MCW Tag Team Champions, Drago Wolf and Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Boos came from the crowd as the decision was announced and the music played. Drago was repeatedly slamming his hands on the mat in a hyped fashion as Sleuth rolled off Jet to the outside of the ring to join the wolf, both of them wooting and hollering in victory while hugging one another.

"Drago and Sleuth took full advantage of Jet running into Wave and capitalized on it!" said Hiromi. "And after that crazy Powerbomb, German Suplex combination, that was enough to put Jet away and give way to them winning the Tag Team Championship, becoming the first champions in the title's history!"

"Wave's involvement in this match came about as her trying to keep it fair between these two teams but in the end, her getting involved could be seen as possibly the reason why Jet and Storm lost," said Tsubasa. "It's crazy for me to even say that but it's real easy to see how it could be taken that way."

The referee was about to exit the ring to go present the Destructix members with the Tag Team Championship belts but Drago and Sleuth went over to Aoi and took the belts from her themselves, holding them up high above them.

"Look at those guys!" said Hiromi. "Could they be even more full of themselves!? Well given that they're members of the Destructix, I can't say this surprises me at all!"

Drago and Sleuth slung their belts over their shoulders and began to make their way up the ramp while back in the ring, Storm and Wave had recovered and gotten back in the ring to check on Jet.

"It looks like Storm and Wave are alright but man, you know this has got to be eating away at them and Jet," said Tsubasa. "We knew just how much they wanted to get this victory over Drago and Sleuth but it wasn't meant to be."

Jet, with Storm and Wave's help, got to his feet and the three of them glared up the ramp at Drago and Sleuth, who were standing on the stage and cockily holding the Tag Team Championships up high above them once again while also flashing the Destructix hand sign at them.

"Drago and Sleuth sure are rubbing it in, aren't they!?" said Hiromi.

"Despite how it came about, they are the first ever MCW Tag Team Champions and the Destructix have their first taste of gold," said Tsubasa. "And hoo boy, you got to wonder if this is going to be a sign of things to come for later tonight!"

"No kidding!" Hiromi added. "We've seen two members of the Destructix win gold and we might end up seeing it happen again!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of Silver the Hedgehog~**_

Silver ran a hand through his hair-quills as he sat in his locker room, the Cruiserweight Championship on his lap. Resting up and basking in his huge win, he turned his head as he heard a knock on the locker room door. "It's open," he called out. Watching the door open, a smile came to his face as he saw a familiar purple cat. "Het Blaze."

"Hey there Silver," she responded, a grin on her face. "Or should I call you champ now?"

Silver returned her grin with one of his own.

"Congratulations on your win," Blaze continued. "That was a really impressive victory and you did amazing."

"Thanks a lot Blaze," said Silver. "That means a lot coming from you. You want to come in?"

Blaze nodded her head. "Sure, thanks for inviting us in."

Silver raised an eyebrow. "Us?"

Her smile still on her face, Blaze walked into the hedgehog's locker room and stepped to the side. Silver saw that a female raccoon had walked into the room as well.

"Ahoy there Silver, you old bloke!" the raccoon greeted with a British accent.

Silver immediately recognized her as he stood from his seat, placing the Cruiserweight Championship on his shoulder. "Marine?"

"The one and only!" said Marine as she walked over to Silver, her eyes falling on the championship belt. "Blimey, look at that gold you have there! Sure does look good on you!"

Silver couldn't help but chuckle at the energetic raccoon. "Thanks Marine. Still the same as ever."

"Me change?" Marine repeated, a smirk appearing on her face and placing a hand on her hip. "Oh ho, never!"

Blaze chuckled at her friend before turning her attention to Silver, looking serious. "You definitely did yourself proud tonight Silver and have become one of the first champions in this promotion's history. Now's when the real challenge starts though. Mobians are going to be gunning for you. Who knows, you may even cross paths with Espio or Larry again. You've got to prepare yourself and be ready for anything and everything, got that?"

Silver nodded. "Yeah, I hear you loud and clear. I worked hard to earn this championship and I'm going to work just as hard to keep it."

"Right on you mate!" said Marine, giving Silver a soft punch to his shoulder. "That's what I like to hear!"

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"You know what? Blaze said nothing but facts!" said Hiromi. "She nailed it on the head when she pretty much said that Silver has a target on his back and guys are going to be looking to take that championship away from him! He's got to be ready for whatever may come his way!"

"That he does," said Tsubasa. "As we saw tonight, when he reached down deep inside and pulled out that victory over Espio and Larry, he's got to continue to do that if he wants to remain the Cruiserweight Championship which, as he said, he worked too hard to earn. It'd be a damn shame if it were to end just as quick as it began."

"We'll see if he can make sure that doesn't happen as he begins his reign as Cruiserweight Champion!" said Hiromi.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Forget-Me-Knots~**_

Ash and Mina were beginning to head out the locker room towards the ring for his upcoming match against Ebony when the two of them turned back to look at the other members of the Forget-Me-Knots. "Alright guys, its that time. 'Bout to go out here and take care of Ebony for good."

"You got this Ash," said Max, as he stepped forward and exchanged a slap of hands with the mongoose. "Make sure you watch your back. You know that Blackjack and Foxy got something up their sleeve to help him. I mean, when haven't they?"

"That's what I'm going to be out there for," said Mina. "I'll make sure that doesn't happen."

Ash smiled softly at Mina before softly kissing her head. "Always got my back."

"Of course," said Mina as she held his hand. "Always."

"That goes for us to," said Sharps as he strummed a bit on his guitar. "If you need us, you know where we'll be."

"Now go kick his ass and bring that championship home," Mach added, smirking as he played on his drums.

Ash nodded to his friends before looking to Mina, exchanging a determined look with her before they took their leave from the locker room, heading towards the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Ash looks like he's all set and ready to go!" said Hiromi. "He'd better be as it looks like our next championship match is up next and man, you wanna talk about some bad blood, look no further than this one!"

"Goes without saying that Ash and Ebony have been chomping at the bit to get at each other and we're about to see it go down with the winner becoming the first ever MCW Television Champion," said Tsubasa. ""Let's get it going!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Television Championship Match: Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)~**_

 _ **(Westside Connection - "Bow Down")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights throughout the stadium went on and off in tune with the beat of the song. Seconds later, Blackjack walked out from behind the curtain and held it open for Ebony, who walked out arm in arm with Foxy. Dressed in a two-piece grey suit, Ebony stood alongside Foxy and Blackjack on the stage and as the beat dropped in the song, they began to make their way down the ramp. Reaching the ring, Foxy sauntered up the steel steps to the apron, having a seat on the middle ropes and holding them open for Ebony. The hare followed her and entered the ring, going to stand in the middle of the ring with Foxy standing alongside him.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match and its for the MCW Television Championship!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Blackjack and Foxy Reynard, from Angel Island, weighing in at 80 lbs., 'Downtown' Ebony Hare!"

"By hook or crook, mostly by crook, I mean let's be real, Ebony has come out on top in every match he's been is!" said Hiromi. "And one of those matches include getting a victory over Ash when he pinned him one, two, three!"

"He's definitely got the advantage statistically and probably mentally," said Tsubasa. "Not to mention he has Blackjack and Foxy in his corner and we've seen neither one of them are scared to get involved in his matches. If things go their way again tonight, not only will it be another victory against the Forget-Me-Knots but Ebony will walk out of here as the first MCW Television Champion."

As the music came to an end, Foxy removed Ebony's coat and jacket from him, taking her leave from the ring as he went to stand in his corner and wait for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Saliva - "Superstar")**_

The boos changed to cheers as the new music played and seconds later the bottom of the stage opened. Everyone watched as Ash and Mina rose up out of the stage and applauded louder once they were in full view. Holding each others' hands as they eyed Ebony and his cronies, Ash and Mina began to make their way down the ramp. Reaching the ring, Ash turned to Mina, who leaned up and gave him a kiss before going to stand in his corner. Sliding into the ring, Ash narrowed his eyes at Ebony before standing to his feet and backing up to his corner, where Mina got on the apron and wrap her arms around his waist from behind.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Mina Mongoose, representing the Forget-Me-Knots, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 80 lbs., Ash Mongoose!" said Aoi.

"Yo, Ash's eyes tell the whole story!" said Hiromi. "He knows that Ebony has pretty much had his number for the past month and has gotten the upper hand in their encounters! But he's looking to flip the script tonight and take Ebony out!"

"He's got all the motivation one needs for a moment like this and he gets the opportunity to kill two birds with one stone," said Tsubasa. "Beat Ebony and win the MCW Television Championship."

As the music ended, Mina helped Ash remove his jacket and leapt off the apron. Afterwards, a referee made his way down the ramp and into the ring, the TV Championship in his grasp and holding it up high for all to see.

"Time to see which of these two are going to win that beauty!" said Hiromi.

The referee walked over and handed the belt to Aoi, who had a seat next to the announcer's table. Afterwards, the referee made sure both Ash and Ebony were ready to go and called for the match to begin.

"Time to get the TV Championship match underway!" said Tsubasa.

Ebony surprised everyone by going on the attack from the start, rushing across the ring at Ash. Just as he reached him, Ash quickly stepped to the side and Ebony ran chest first into the turnbuckle.

"Whoa! Ebony went right after Ash but Ash was quicker on the uptake on that one!" said Hiromi.

Grimacing and holding his chest, Ebony found himself being thrown back into the corner by Ash, who began to drive his shoulder into his back multiple times.

"Now Ash is all over Ebony with shoulder thrusts straight into the back!" said Tsubasa.

Ash hoisted Ebony up onto the top turnbuckle with his back facing him before climbing up alongside with him, placing his head to his side and wrapping his arms around his waist. Ebony was lifted up onto Ash's shoulder and before he knew it, Ash fell backwards to the mat, slamming him down on the back of his neck and upper back with a Super Back Suplex, getting a loud pop from the crowd and cheers from Mina.

"Now that's what I call big time!" said Hiromi. "Huge Super Back Suplex from Ash! I bet that felt hella good to do to Ebony especially after all he's done!"

Blackjack growled and Foxy was already beside herself on the outside of the ring in anger as Ash covered Ebony.

1

2

Ebony kicked out, grimacing as he held the back of his head.

"There's the first nearfall of the match!" said Tsubasa. "Ash almost had Ebony beat right from jump street!"

Ash stood up and landed a few kicks down onto Ebony before grabbing his head and pulling him up to his feet. Looking to one of the corners of the ring, Ash propelled Ebony into it and followed him in. As Ebony crashed back first into the corner, Ash immediately slammed his arm into his neck with a Clothesline. Ebony dropped to the mat, coughing as Ash covered him again.

1

Ebony quickly got his foot on the nearby ropes, breaking the pin.

"Ebnoy was close enough to the ropes to break the pin!" said Hiromi.

Ash kicked Ebony while he was down again before pulling him up and putting him up against the ropes on a side of the ring. As Ash took a few steps back, he held up his arm and rushed to Ebony to slam it into his chest but the hare ducked the attack, hoisted Ash off his feet and dropped him neck first on the ropes, quickly rolling him up from behind afterwards.

"Ebony got out of the way of that chop and has Ash rolled up after hanging him up on the ropes!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Ash managed to kick out, rubbing his throat after he did so.

"Too close for comfort on that one!" said Hiromi.

Ebony kneeled down, placed his hand on Ash's head and cockily shoved it as he climbed the nearest turnbuckle.

"Disrespectful move by Ebony there before he made the climb to the top turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa. "What's he about to do from up there?"

Angered from Ebony's shove, Ash got to his feet and as soon as he did, Ebony leapt off the turnbuckle at him, slamming both of his feet into his face with a Missile Dropkick, knocking him back down to the mat, getting boos from the crowd but cheers from Foxy.

"Mmm, Ash just ate two feet right to the mouth, courtesy of Ebony!" said Hiromi.

Landing from the attack, Ebony smirked as he went to Ash and covered him.

1

2

Ash managed to kick out.

"Nearfall for Ebony on that pin attempt!" said Tsubasa.

Getting to his feet and leering down at Ash, Ebony remembered all the kicks he received from him during the match and began to unceremoniously stomp down on Ash's chest over and over, so much so that the referee tried to pull him off by Ebony continued to kick him. The referee started to count Ebony out and as he reached four, Ebony stopped his assault and covered Ash.

1

Ash was able to quickly kick out, grimacing afterwards as he felt his body throbbing from his opponent's kicks.

"That was a quick kick out but man, Ash is sure feeling the effects of those kicks!" said Hiromi.

Standing to his feet, Ebony grabbed Ash by one of his arms, pulling him up and throwing him across the ring into one of the corners so hard that the mongoose stumbled a few steps out of it. Following him, Ebony threw Ash down to the mat on his back, grabbed his legs and folded them up on his chest, laying his upper body down on him in a pin. As the referee dropped down to make the pin, Ebony put his own legs up on the nearby ropes for more leverage, getting loud boos from the crowd.

"Whoa whoa, hold up! Ebony's got Ash pinned down and has his legs on the ropes while the referee doesn't even notice it!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Ash somehow managed to kick out, getting cheers from the crowd as a result.

"Ebony damn near stole another one!" said Hiromi.

Foxy kicked at the apron in frustration while Mina called out to Ash, cheering him on. Standing to his feet, Ebony roughly nudged Ash's head with his foot before climbing to the top of the nearby corner, smirking as he motioned with his hands for Ash to stand.

"Ebony's back up on the top turnbuckle! His last high flying maneuver worked out in his favor! Let's see if lightning will strike twice!" said Tsubasa.

The mongoose rubbed his head and was slightly slow to stand but once he did and turned towards Ebony, the hare leapt off the turnbuckle, holding his clasped hands up high above him. As Ebony came down to Ash, he was surprised from the mongoose suddenly swinging his arm, connecting with his head with a Clothesline and knocking him down out of his attack and being covered by Ash.

"Ash nailed one hell of a counter Clothesline and has Ebony down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Ebony shot his arm off the mat, breaking the pin.

"Now A nearfall comes the way of Ash!" said Tsubasa. "One more second and that would've been a wrap!"

Keeping on the attack, Ash stood up and pulled Ebony up along with him, tightening his hold on his arm and twisting it.

"Ouch! Look at the angle Ash has Ebony's arm in!" said Hiromi.

As Ebony cursed out in pain from his arm being twisted, Ash kept a hold of his arm as he stood to the side of the hair and lifted his foot, connecting with the side of the hare's head with a Side Kick, immediately sending him down to the mat.

"And it only got worse for Ebony as he just ate a brutal kick to the head from Ash!" said Tsubasa.

Ebony cursed again, holding his head as Ash covered him.

1

Ebony quickly kicked out, still holding his throbbing head.

"That kick from Ash wasn't enough and the match continues!" said Hiromi.

Holding his head, Ebony rolled away from underneath Ash to one of the corners of the ring. Getting to his feet, Ash turned to Ebony and ran full speed towards him in the corner. Just as Ash reached him, Ebony grabbed him around his waist and fell backwards, slamming the mongoose's face into the middle turnbuckle.

"Whatever it is Ash was going for, Ebony counted and Ash's head just became one with the middle turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa.

Ash was dazed from his head hitting the turnbuckle and Ebony acted quickly, pulling him away from the corner and covering him.

1

2

Ash kicked out at the last second, getting a pop from the crowd.

"That crash and burn was nearly enough to give Ebony the win but Ash kicked out!" said Hiromi.

Frowning angrily as he heard the crowd, Ebony rose to his feet and shot them all a dirty look. Outside the ring, Mina began to clap her hands and the fans followed suit, clapping along with her.

"Mina's starting to get the crowd more into this match than they already were and get them behind Ash!" said Tsubasa.

Becoming just as agitated as Ebony, Foxy turned to the fans ringside and began to yell for them to shut up, but the responded with even louder cheers.

"Foxy tried to shut the fans down but that just made them cheer louder for Ash!" said Hiromi with a laugh.

Turning his attention back to Ash, Ebony reached down and picked him up, leading him over to one of the corners and setting him up on the top turnbuckle. As Ebony began to climb up the turnbuckle as well, Ash started to fight back by repeatedly punching the hare in his stomach, chest and finally his head, the crowd's cheers getting louder with each punch he landed.

"Ash is fighting back with everything he has right now!" said Tsubasa. "He's letting those fists fly!"

Eventually, a quick right hook across the jaw sent Ebony flying off the turnbuckle down to the mat.

"Boom! That punch was right on the money!" said Hiromi.

Blackjack clenched his fists angrily while Foxy slammed her hand down on the apron while Mina continued to lead the crowd on with cheers for Ash. Taking a few deep breaths, Ash stood up tall on the turnbuckle and saw Ebony down on his back below him.

"What's Ash got planned here?" Tsubasa asked.

Looking out at the crowd for a moment, Ash got a good jumping start before leaping off the turnbuckle, performing a front flip while turning his body to the side and then descending down to Ebony, slamming his leg down on the hare's head and getting an explosion of cheers from the crowd.

"Holy cow!" Hiromi and Tsubasa exclaimed in unison.

"Ash just nailed a Front Flip Side Leg Drop!" said Hiromi. "That was insane!"

Ebony was completely laid out from the attack and Ash covered him.

"Ebony ain't moving! Ash's got him! He's got him!" said Tsubasa.

1

2

Foxy leapt onto the apron and tried to get into the ring, causing the referee to stop his count and go to her to stop her, loud boos filling the stadium afterwards.

"Oh, are you kidding me right now!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Foxy's gotten involved again!"

"We should've seen this coming the moment Ebony was in trouble!" said Tsubasa.

Seeing Foxy once again had gotten involved, Mina had reached her wits end with the fox and had gotten into the ring, making a beeline across it at Foxy and literally tackling her through the ropes off the apron and down to the floor, beginning to attack her and the crowd cheering loudly.

"Mina's had it with Foxy and she's absolutely tearing into her!" said Hiromi.

Foxy started fighting back against Mina and the two of them were fully embroiled in a catfight, both of them attacking one another and even going as far as to rip at each other's clothing.

"We got a catfight people!" said Tsubasa. "Those two are really going at it!"

The referee had his attention on the brawling females and Blackjack took that chance to get into the ring and attack Ash, kicking him off Ebony.

"Damn it! Now Blackjack's in the ring attacking Ash!" said Hiromi. "The referee's too caught up with trying to get Mina and Foxy apart that he doesn't see it!"

"The numbers game is too much in Ebony's favor!" said Tsubasa.

Reaching down and picking Ash up by his head, Blackjack narrowed his head and made a move to attack him further until the crowd exploded in cheers as they saw three Mobians hit the ring and all attack Blackjack at once, causing him to release Ash.

"Look there!" said Hiromi. "Its the rest of the Forget-Me-Knots!"

"Now the odds are evened!" said Tsubasa. "Max, Sharps and Mach are all getting them some and letting Blackjack have it!"

Max, Sharps and Mach continued to attack Blackjack, forcing him out of the ring. Looking and seeing his teammates attacking Blackjack, Ash rose to his feet and went to the side of the ring they were on, telling them to move out of the way.

"Ash is back up!" said Hiromi. "What's he about to do!?"

Looking up at Ash and seeing him grab the top rope Max, Sharps and Mach all got out of the way just as Ash used the ropes to propel himself up and over the ring, flying onto Blackjack and bringing him down with a Flying Crossbody, getting cheers from the crowd and his teammates.

"And down goes Blackjack!" said Tsubasa. "Ash made him pay for getting involved in this match!"

Glaring down at Blackjack, Ash slid back into the ring and got to his feet but by this time, Ebony had recovered and he hoisted Ash up onto his shoulders.

"Oh crap! Ebony's back up and he has Ash set up for the 187!" said Hiromi.

Ebony stood in the middle of the ring but before he could execute his finisher, Ash managed to fall down behind him.

"Ash escaped from Ebony's grasp!" said Tsubasa.

Turning to face Ash, Ebony was kicked hard in his gut by the mongoose, causing him to double over.

"What a kick!" said Hiromi. "We all know what's coming up here!"

Seeing the spot Ebony was in, Ash backed into the ropes, bounced off them and ran back to his opponent.

"Ash is going for the Superstar Kick!" said Tsubasa.

Just as he reached him, Ash was surprised by Ebony who rolled him up with a School Boy pin.

"Ebony counters the Superstar Kick and has Ash rolled up!" said Hiromi.

It was at this point the referee saw the pin attempt and ran over to make the pin. As he did so, Ebony grabbed a handful of Ash's jeans to get more leverage with the pin.

"Hold up!" said Tsubasa. "Ebony's got a hold of Ash's jeans!"

1

2

3

"Aww, damn it!" said Hiromi.

The crowd booed loudly as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Ebony just straight up stole this victory as well as the TV Championship!" said Tsubasa.

 _ **(Westside Connection - "Bow Down")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the first ever MCW Television Champion, 'Downtown' Ebony Hare!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The boos were thunderous as the music played and the winner was announced. Ebony quickly released Ash and rolled to the outside of the ring near the ramp, falling down as he did so.

"Ebony gets out of the ring in pretty much record time!" said Hiromi. "After the way he just wont his thing, I don't blame him for running!"

Ash immediately sat up in the ring, a look of shock on his face once he realized the match was over and that he had lost.

"Look at the look on Ash's face!" said Tsubasa. "He can't believe things just went down the way they did!"

The other Forget-Me-Knots all stopped what they were doing and came to the same realization that Ash had and stopped attacking Blackjack and Foxy, entering the ring to check on Ash. The referee went to get the TV Championship from Aoi while Blackjack and Foxy recovered from the attack they were on the receiving end of and went to join Ebony. Getting to his feet, Ebony was handed the TV Championship and a huge smirk appeared on his face as he held the belt up above him.

"This is unbelievable!" said Hiromi. "Ebony's the first ever MCW Television Champion and he once again got one over on Ash and he owes a huge thanks to Blackjack and Foxy for this one!"

Ebony kissed the championship before he placed it on Foxy's shoulder, who looked at the belt with a huge gleam in her eyes. Afterwards, Ebony and his crew began to leave the ringside area, leaving the Forget-Me-Knots in the ring who were all in disbelief and Ash explained to them what happened.

"Man, what a huge blow and loss this was for Ash and the Forget-Me-Knots!" said Tsubasa. "The rest of them came out here to back up Ash and Mina once Blackjack and Foxy got involved but it was all for nothing because Ebony and his underhanded sneaky tactics was still enough to get the win!"

Upon hearing from Ash how Ebony won, Mina clenched her fists angrily and glared at the retreating Mobians on the stage, along with the rest of the Forget-Me-Knots.

"I have no idea how they're going to bounce back from this but I have a feeling that this whole thing between them and Ebony's crew might have just gotten even more personal!" said Hiromi.

"I got that same feeling!" said Tsubasa. "Ebony better enjoy his time as the MCW Television Champion for as long as he's able to because I think Ash is going to be on his head now more than ever to get payback on him!"

"Not to mention Ash but possibly other hungry challengers!" Hiromi added. "Ebony's got a target on his head for sure! We'll see how he fares going forward!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Chaotix~**_

Mighty looked over and saw Knuckles emerge from the bathroom, closing the door behind him. Just before the door fully closed, Mighty caught a glimpse of Julie-Su with her head down. "How is she?"

"As well as you think," Knuckles answered, sighing. "That whole situation with Lien-Da's really got her worked up and upset."

"Can't say I blame her," said Vector, crossing his arms on his chest. "What went down was real messed up. But she'll get her back, we know it. How about you Knux? How're you holding up?"

"I'm fine," said Knuckles before he looked back at the bathoom door. "Honestly, I'm more concerned about Julie than I am me. She's usually able to come back from these kinds of things but whenever it involves her family, its a bit tougher.

"She's strong," said Espio, sitting with his legs crossed and his eyes closed. "Always has been. It may take time but she'll get past this."

Knuckles was silent for a bit longer before nodding his head."Yeah, you're right."

There was a knock on the door to the locker room, getting everyone's attention.

"Wonder who that is," said Charmy.

"I got it," said Saffron as she walked over to the door, opening it and seeing a familiar lynx on the other side. "Oh, Larry."

"Hello Saffron," said Larry, greeting the bee. "Is Espio here?"

Saffron nodded. "He is, yes. Come in."

Saffron stepped to the side and allowed Larry to come into the locker room. The lynx entered and looked at the members of the Chaotix, acknowledging them. "Hey guys."

"Larry," said Knuckles as he stepped to the lynx. "What do we owe this visit?"

"I just came by to say something to Espio," said Larry.

Hearing his name, Espio opened his eyes and his sight fell on Larry. "You have my attention."

Larry looked over to the chameleon. "It looks like we didn't get a chance to settle the score tonight."

Espio nodded before closing his eyes once again. "It would seem so. Our match with Silver tonight may not have had the ending either of us wanted but the time will come when you and I will truly see which one of us is better."

"Yeah," Larry. "I'm looking forward to it."

"As am I," Espio agreed.

Larry nodded to Espio and bid the rest of the Chaotix farewell as he took his leave from the locker room.

Vector looked over to Espio. "That guy's definitely given you a run for your money Espio. Heh, it'll be something if and when you guys hook up again."

Espio remained still but hear the crocodile's words. "Something tells me we'll see which one of us is the better competitor sooner rather than later."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"It looks like what we said earlier is true!" said Hiromi. "Espio and Larry still want to see which one of them is truly the better competitor! With that Triple Threat match earlier ending in a victory for Silver we still haven't gotten an answer to that question but both of them are itching to find out just as badly as we all want to know!"

"Not only that but man, it seems like the loss to Lien-Da has hit Julie-Su pretty hard," said Tsubasa. "We can only hope and wish the best for her to come back strong like we all know she can."

"No doubt she will!" said Hiromi. "As hard a loss that was for her, we know she can bounce back from this!"

The crowd began to cheer as the steel cage that was hanging above the ring began to lower down around the ring.

"Oh, check it out!" said Tsubasa. "The steel cage has been brought down and we all know what that means!"

"It means its time for our next match of the night, one of the most anticipated of the night!" said Hiromi. "Its time for us to determine the first ever MCW Hardcore Champion and we're going to find out next inside the brutal and sadistic steel cage! Let's freaking go!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Hardcore Championship Steel Cage Match: Guntiver the Arctic Wolf VS. Nack the Weasel~**_

 _ **(Eazy-E feat. Kokane and Cold 187um - "Neighborhood Sniper")**_

Boos filled the arena as the music played throughout the stadium. The sound of an engine revving was heard and Nack shot out from behind the curtain on his motorbike and rode down the ramp, pulling up just beside the entrance to the cage. Revving the engine a few more times, Nack turned off the motorbike and walked up the steel steps, entering the ring and removing his hat, tossing it on his back and smirking as he sauntered into the ring.

"Ladies and gentlemen, introducing first, representing Team Hooligan, from Angel Island, weighing in at 80 lbs., Nack the Weasel!" said Aoi.

"It goes without saying that Nack has gone out of his way to antagonize the Arctic Freedom Fighters since our promotion's inception and he's particularly singled out Guntiver as of late and its gotten pretty extreme and brutal" said Hiromi. "If he defeat him in this upcoming steel cage and wins the Hardcore Championship, I have the feeling that we won't ever hear the end of it!"

As the music came to an end, Nack walked to his corner and cockily leaned into it as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Vanilla Ice - "Ice Ice Baby")**_

The boos changed to cheers as the music played and Guntiver slowly walked out from behind the curtain. Standing on the stage, he looked down the ramp at the cage and narrowed his eyes as he walked down the ramp and approached the cage, examining it before walking up the steel steps to the apron and stepping into the ring through the opened door of the cage.

"And the opponent, representing the Arctic Freedom Fighters, from the Northern Tundra, weighing in at 80 lbs., Guntiver the Arctic Wolf!" said Aoi.

"Guntiver's sure got a look of determination and confidence on his way as he makes his way into the cage!" said Tsubasa. "After all the run-ins and encounters that Nack has had not just with him but the other members of the Arctic Freedom Fighters, Guntiver's been chomping at the big to get his hands on Nack and now, inside the confines of this cage, he gets his chance!"

Guntiver eyed Nack and growled at him as he went to his corner and Nack responded by smirking and promptly waving his hand at him as if brushing him off.

"Now let's remember the three ways that victory can come in this match!" said Hiromi. "You can win by either pinfall, submission or by escaping the cage! Whichever one of these two does any of those three first will be the winner and be crowned the first MCW Hardcore Champion!"

A referee walked out from behind the curtain then, making his way down the ramp with the Hardcore Championship. Coming to a stop on the steel steps leading to the cage door, the referee held the belt up high for everyone to see before Aoi walked over and took the championship, returning to her seat by the announcer's table.

"Aoi's holding the goods and man even though that belt looks beautiful, this match is guaranteed to be anything but once these two lock up!" said Tsubasa.

The referee entered the cage and made sure both Guntiver and Nack were ready to go. Afterwards, he called for the bell and began the match.

"Time for Guntiver and Nack to settle things inside a steel cage, with the MCW Hardcore Championship on the line!" said Hiromi.

Guntiver and Nack met in the middle of the ring in a lockup, both of them ending up in a stalemate for a few seconds before Nack began to back Guntiver back towards the ropes. Just before his back touched the ropes, Guntiver reversed the position and got Nack against them, maneuvering his body so that he was behind him. Nack tried to pry Guntiver's arms from around his waist but the wolf lifted him off his feet, bent backwards and slammed the back of his head into the steel cage wall with a German Suplex.

"Guntiver wasted no time in using the steel cage as a weapon as he just nailed Nack with a German Suplex right into it!" said Tsubasa.

Guntiver turned his body around, slamming Nack down with another German Suplex to the mat, bridging his body backwards in a pin.

"Guntiver with another German Suplex, this time in the middle of the ring and he has Nack pinned down!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Nack kicked out of the pin, gritting his teeth as he held the back of his head.

"There's a nearfall for Guntiver!" said Hiromi. "That was out first instance of the cage being used to one's advantage! You can bet that won't be the last time we see that in this match!"

Standing to his feet, Guntiver dragged Nack to a side of the ring and rolled him under the ropes so that he was on the apron. Reaching over the ropes, Guntiver grabbed Nack's head, pulled him up so that he was trapped between the ropes and cage and not only wrapped his arms around his head in a Sleeper Hold but smashed his head up against the cage wall, grinding it up against it and causing Nack to curse and yell out loud as he felt the steel digging into his skin.

"Oh geez!" said Tsubasa. "Guntiver has Nack in a Sleeper Hold but look at that! His grinding and raking Nack's face into the cage! That's got to sting and hurt like all hell!"

The referee went over and asked Nack if he wanted to give up and the weasel vehemently yelled out "No!"

"Nack's refusing to give up too!" said Hiromi.

Guntiver tightened his hold on Nack's throat and dragged his head against the cage even more, to the point that the steel had managed to leave bloody marks on the weasel's face.

"Blood has been drawn!" said Tsubasa. "That cage just ripped and tore into Nack's head and his wearing the wounds of war now!"

Releasing Nack, Guntiver knelt down and held onto the middle ropes in front of him before beginning to slam his shoulder into Nack's back, slamming his chest and face into the cage wall repeatedly as a result.

"Now Nack's on the receiving end of Shoulder Thrusts!" said Hiromi. "Guntiver's giving him one hell of a beatdown in there and we didn't expect anything less!"

Nack's face hitting the cage over and over opened the cuts on his face more and blood began to slowly pour down his face.

"Now the blood's really beginning to flow on Nack!" said Tsubasa.

Guntiver attack Nack with more shoulders to his back before dragging him over the ropes back into the ring, covering him.

1

2

Nack got his shoulder off the mat, rolling away from Guntiver as blood continued to flow down his face.

"Another nearfall for Guntiver but man, look at Nack's face!" said Hiromi. "It completely coated in blood now! This got real brutal real quick!"

Guntiver got to his feet and watched as Nack stumbled up to stand on his own. Afterwards, he ran to the ropes in front of Nack, leapt on the middle ones and propelled his body back at him, turning in midair and going for a Crossbody.

"Guntiver's taken flight!" said Tsubasa.

However, Nack managed to catch Guntiver in his arms, run to a side of the ring and throw Guntiver back first into the cage wall. Guntiver dropped in between the ropes and cage to the apron hard on his side, grimacing as Nack pulled him through the ropes to the ring and covered him.

"What a big counter from Nack completely out of nowhere and he had Guntiver covered!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Guntiver got his shoulder off the mat.

"Only a two count!" said Tsubasa. "That counter from Nack was almost enough to end the mat right then and there but the match continues!"

Nack got to his feet and began to attack Guntiver with kicks and stomps, kicking him back underneath the ropes to the apron of the ring. Glaring down at the wolf and wiping some blood from his face, Nack rubbed his bloody hand in Guntiver's face, getting loud boos from the crowd before going to one of the closest turnbuckles and climbing to the top of it.

"Straight up disrespect from Nack!" said Hiromi. "And he's on the top turnbuckle while Guntiver's trapped between the ropes and cage!? There's really not a lot of room there! What the hell is that weasel about to do!?"

Looking down at Guntiver, Nack leapt off the turnbuckle at him, extending his elbow. At the last second, Guntiver rolled back inside the ring, causing Nack to land hard on the apron of the ring in an awkward angle, yelling out as he clutched his arm that he landed on.

"Nack attempted an Elbow Drop but man did he crash and burn as Guntiver got out of the way!" said Tsubasa.

Guntiver got to his feet and seeing the spot Nack was in, backed into the adjacent ropes, bounced off the ropes and ran to Nack, sliding on the mat and slamming his feet into the weasel's stomach with a Baseball Slide and crushing Nack into the cage.

"That Baseball Slide from Guntiver just smashed Nack back into the cage and that's after he missed that Elbow Drop!" said Hiromi.

Nack clutched his stomach and coughed violently before Guntiver pulled him back into the ring and covered him.

1

2

Nack managed to get his shoulder up, still coughing as he held his midsection.

"Nack broke the pin but, not surprisingly, he's in a real bad way right now!" said Tsubasa.

Standing up, Guntiver picked Nack up and stood behind him, bending him backwards and wrapping an arm around his neck. Guntiver backed up to a side of the ring but before he could do anything, Nack reached up and grabbed a hold of Guntiver's head and leapt off his feet, going backwards and landing on the cage wall upside down, slamming the back of Guntiver's head into it brutally hard multiple times.

"Yo, look at that!" said Hiromi. "Nack counters Guntiver and holy sweet Mobius, he's slamming Guntiver's head into the cage ruthlessly!"

"It's a sickening sight and do you hear the impact from Guntiver's head on the steel!? Damn!" said Tsubasa.

Guntiver's head bounced off the cage over and over until a stream of red began to come from the back of his head and pour down the cage.

"Oh no! It looks like all those repeated shots has bust Guntiver's head open!" said Hiromi.

Nack flipped forward back into the ring, bringing Guntiver up and over to the mat on his back with a Snapmare, immediately covering him.

1

2

Guntiver got his shoulder off the mat, despite the back of his head being cracked open and leaving a pool of blood on the mat.

"Guntiver breaks the pin but man, he's bleeding like a stuck pig!" said Tsubasa. "And his wound is on the back of the head which is far more dangerous!"

"And now both of these guys are bleeding!" said Hiromi. "What an absolute war this has been!"

Nack stood up to his feet and smirked as he saw his opponent bleeding before nudging his head with his foot and going to one of the corners, climbing to the top turnbuckle.

"Nack's back up on the top turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa.

Guntiver was slow to stand to his feet but once he did, Nack leapt off the turnbuckle and slammed both of his feet into the back of the wolf's head with a Missile Dropkick, sending Guntiver crashing back down to the mat.

"Nack nails Guntiver in the back of his bloodied head with a Missile Dropkick!" said Hiromi.

Nack stood up to his feet and cockily held his arms up before going to Guntiver and covering him., getting loud boos from the crowd as he did so.

1

2

Guntiver broke the pin once again by getting his shoulder off the mat.

"Man, Guntiver was able to break the pin again!" said Tsubasa.

Nack mounted Guntiver and landed a few unanswered punches down to his head and face before standing up, picking the wolf up and throwing him across the ring. As Guntiver came back to him, Nack bent over but was met with a kick flush to the face from Guntiver so hard that he fell backwards to the mat.

"What a hell of a kick Guntiver just smacked Nack with!" said Hiromi.

Guntiver placed a hand on the back of his head and felt the blood pouring from the wound there and he clenched his fists angrily.

"Uh oh, look at the expression on Guntiver's face!" said Tsubasa.

Going to Nack, he lifted his foot and began to stomp right on the weasel's own wounded forehead, causing blood to splatter from his wound with each stomp.

"Oh geez!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Straight kicks and stomps right onto Nack's cracked face!"

"And look at the blood going every which a way!" Tsubasa added. "And Guntiver doesn't give a single damn! He's letting loose on Nack right now, paying him back for all he;s done to him and his friends! That's what this assault is about!"

Slamming his foot down on Nack's head one more time, Guntiver dropped down to cover him.

1

2

Nack, surprisingly, was able to break the pin by getting his shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa! Nack was actually able to kick out after all that!" said Hiromi.

"I've got to wonder what his mind frame is right now after all those kicks and stomps!" said Tsubasa. "Wonder if he's even all there anymore and if that kick out was just instinctive!"

Guntiver rolled off Nack and took a few deep breathes before he stood up and began to pick Nack up but once the weasel was to his knees, he swung his arm up in between Guntiver's legs, hitting his groin with a Low Blow.

"Oh, what the hell!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Nack just hit Guntiver with a Low Blow!"

"That just threw what I said out the window!" said Tsubasa. "If he's able to do such an underhanded and dirty thing, he must still be there in the head!"

The crowd booed Nack heavily as Guntiver instinctively released him and held his lower region, a look of pain on his face as he dropped to his knees. Nack fell back down to the mat, still knocked for a loop from Guntiver's attack on his head. A thought then came to Nack - turning over onto his stomach and turning to the cage door, he began to slowly crawl towards it.

"Look! Nack's trying to get the hell out of dodge and escape the cage!" said Hiromi.

Seeing Nack going for the cage door, Guntiver fought through the immense pain he was in and began to crawl after the weasel.

"And Guntiver's right on him!" said Tsubasa.

Nack had just made it to the corner nearest the cage door and pushed it open when Guntiver leapt for him, grabbing his ankles and keeping him from getting out the door.

"Guntive's got him!" said Hiromi. "He's got a hold of Nack!"

Nack tried to kick Guntiver away but it was to no avail as Guntiver held him in place.

"Nack can't get away either!" said Tsubasa.

It was at that moment that loud boos rang out from the crowd as they saw two figures run down the ramp and to the cage.

"What the hell is this!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Guntiver looked up and his eyes widened as he saw Bean and Bark enter the ring and make a beeline for him, both of them rushing him with kicks and stomps, forcing him to release Nack.

"It's Bean and Bark!" said Tsubasa. "They just stormed the ring and are attacking Guntiver!"

"There's no disqualifications in a Steel Cage match so everything they're doing isn't illegal!" said Hiromi.

Bean and Bark beat Guntiver down until he was lying in a heap before turning their attention to Nack, going to him, helping him up and beginning to help him up and out of the cage. J

"Bean and Bark are trying to help Nack escape the cage and win the match!" said Tsubasa.

"Oh, hell no!" Hiromi exclaimed. "Is this match really about to end this way!?"

Just as Bean and Bark had Nack through the ropes, the crowd exploded in cheers as they saw two more figures - Flip and Augustus - run down the ramp and cut the Hooligans off at the pass, attacking Bean and Bark and causing Nack to fall back into the ring.

"It's Flip and Augustus!" said Tsubasa. "They're down here to even the odds and stop Bean and Bark from getting Nack out of the cage!"

"These two owe Bean and Bark big time and they're letting them both have it!" Hiromi added.

Flip and Augustus pulled Bean and Bark outside of the cage and began to brawl with them. Back in the ring, Nack looked and saw Guntiver was downed from Bean and Bark's attack and was starting to recover. Thinking quickly, Nack began to make a mad dash for the cage door and just as he got halfway out of it, Augustus tackled Bark so hard into the door of the cage it swung right into Nack, smashing his face in and knock him back into the ring.

"Oh snap!" said Tsubasa. "Nack tried to hurry and get out of the cage but the fight going on outside of it slammed the cage door right into his face!" said Tsubasa.

The door crushed Nack's nose and blood began to gush from it as he stumbled to his feet, turning in the direction of Guntiver who kicked him in his stomach and made him double over.

"Blood is pouring from Nack's nose and look at that!" said Hiromi. "Guntiver's back up and he's got Nack in position for the Arctic Sting!"

Guntiver then leapt up, placed one leg behind the back of Nack's head and fell down to the mat on his backside, bringing Nack facedown to the mat with the Arctic Sting and sending the crowd into a frenzy as Nack was laid out.

"There it is! The Arctic Sting!" said Tsubasa. "Guntiver hit all of it and Nack is completely out! He's not moving!"

Mustering all the strength he could, Guntiver turned Nack over onto his back and covered him.

"There's the cover!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"And there's the three count!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"What a war!" said Hiromi. "Guntiver gets the victory over Nack and has won the Hardcore Championship!"

 _ **(Vanilla Ice - "Ice Ice Baby")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, and the first ever MCW Hardcore Champion, Guntiver the Arctic Wolf!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the winner was announced and the winner was announced. Guntiver rolled off Nack and lay on the mat, breathing hard as the cage began to be lifted up from around the ring.

"What a Steel Cage match that was!" said Hiromi. "It was everything we thought it was going to be and more! And in the end, Guntiver finally gets revenge on Nack and has won the Hardcore Championship!"

Flip and Augustus stopped their attack on Bean and Bark as they saw Guntiver had defeated Nack and they happily slid into the ring, going to the wolf and helping him to his feet, congratulating him. The crowd began to chant Guntiver's name as the rest of the Arctic Freedom Fighters came down the ramp from behind the curtain, all of them joining the three in the ring and celebrating together.

"What a moment this is!" said Tsubasa. "All of the Arctic Freedom Fighters are here to celebrate this monumental victory with Guntiver!"

Bean and Bark recovered from the attack from Flip and Augustus and managed to pull Nack out of the ring, steadying him as they began to make their way up the ramp. Looking back in the ring, bloodied face and all, Nack frowned angrily at the Arctic Freedom Fighters as Bean and Bark carried him back behind the curtain.

"Despite the beatdown and loss that he was on the receiving end of, Nack's still burning with anger!" said Hiromi. "For all we know, he's probably nowhere near done when it comes to Guntiver and the Arctic Freedom Fighters! What I do know is that this one is going to burn and sting him for a while that he was bested by Guntiver tonight!"

The referee was handed the Hardcore Championship from Aoi and went to present it to Guntiver, who took the belt and then looked over to Erma. The ermine stepped to Guntiver, a smirk appearing on her face as she held her hand up to him for a high five. Guntiver returned her smile before slapping his hand against hers, getting a pop from the crowd before he proudly held the Hardcore Championship up high above him amidst the cheering fans and his friends.

"There he is, ladies and gentlemen!" said Tsubasa. "The first ever MCW Hardcore Champion and man was blood definitely shed to get to this point! If that's any indication as to what we can expect going forward when it comes to that championship, we're probably about to see some of the most brutal matches anyone's ever seen!"

"True that and I can only imagine what's in store for the wars that's sure to come for that championship!" said Hiromi. "But no matter what, I'm sure that Guntiver's going to be ready for anyone and everyone that's going to step up and try to take that belt from him! But for now, let us celebrate the crowning of the first MCW Hardcore Champion!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of the Babylon Rogues~**_

Wave walked over to Jet, who was sitting on a chair and holding an icepack on the back of his neck. "You alright Jet?"

"Yeah, I'm good," he answered. "I've had worse, you know that."

"Yeah," she responded before she pulled up a chair, sat next to him and held the icepack on his neck. "Look Jet, I'm sorry about what happened out there?"

Jet looked over at Wave, holding up an eyebrow of confusion while Storm walked over to join them. "What're you apologizing for?" the albatross asked.

"For getting involved when I did," said Wave, sighing a bit. "Maybe if I hadn't you guys might have won."

Jet looked over to Storm, who shrugged before placing a hand on Wave's shoulder. "Don't think that way Wave. If it weren't for you, who knows what Sleuth might've tried."

"And the way you stood up to Drago," Jet added, smirking. "Heh, that was pretty badass."

Wave grinned back and couldn't help the small blush that appeared on her face.

"Don't even sweat it," Jet continued. "Don't let what happened get you down. They may have gotten us tonight but I can guarantee you this - the next time we get a shot at those guys, the outcome's gonna be different."

Storm and Wave both nodded their heads in agreement.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"That's a great attitude for the Babylon Rogues to have!" said Hiromi. "There'll definitely be another chance for them at Drago and Sleuth down the line, I'm sure!"

"It was a hard fought match that saw both teams give it all they have," said Tsubasa. "I'd for sure love to see them throw down again and we just may see that somewhere down the line. But coming up next, its time for us to get back into the action with our next match of the night. We're really getting to the nitty-gritty now and this next match I'm sure is going to be another one that tears the house down."

* * *

 _ **~MCW Women's Championship Match: Amy Rose VS. Nic the Weasel~**_

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and seconds later Nic sauntered from behind the curtain, standing on the stage with a single hand on her hip and her head bowed down. Lifting her head, she flicked her cowboy hat up a bit, exposing a toothy smirk before making her way down the ramp and sliding into the ring, standing to her feet as she stood in the middle of the ring, made her hand in the shape of a gun and made a motion like she was firing off shots at the crowd.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match and its for the MCW Women's Championship!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, from Angel Island, weighing in at 90 lbs., Nic the Weasel!"

"You want to talk about competitors who have been on a roll since MCW's inception? Nic arguably has been on the biggest one!" said Hiromi. "One way or another, she's managed to pick up victories each and every week of action we've had thus far, one of them with her opponent tonight being on the losing end!"

"That's a very true statement," said Tsubasa. "She's riding a huge wave of momentum and if she keeps it going, she could leave this match as the first Women's Champion in our promotion's history."

Nic removed her hat and bullet belt, placing them outside the ring after going to her corner and waiting for her opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Nikki Gregoroff - "My Sweet Passion")**_

The boos changed to cheers as the new music played. The lights in the stadium turned pink and flickered on and off in tune with the music and Amy walked out from behind the curtain, carrying her Piko Piko Hammer and having a hard glare on her face as she looked at Nic in the ring. Holding her hammer up above her, Amy swung it in a few circles before slamming it down on the stage, causing pink pyro to explode on the sides of the stage and down the ramp. Clutching her hammer tightly, Amy walked down the ramp and slid into the ring, standing and placing her hammer back over her shoulder.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mercia, weighing in at 82 lbs., Amy Rose!" said Aoi.

"If looks could kill!" said Hiromi. "Amy, as well as some of her friends in the Knothole Freedom Fighters, have personally felt the wrath of Nic the past month! She would love nothing more than to defeat her once and for all and become the Women's Champion!"

Amy went to her corner as her music stopped playing and the lights returned to normal. She placed her hammer outside the ring and at the same time, a referee walked down the ramp and into the ring, the Women's Championship in his hands and he held it up high for all to see before handing it to Aoi on the outside of the ring.

"As a woman, I can't help but be real excited for this one!" said Hiromi. "The biggest prize in the women's division is about to be decided!"

Amy gripped the ropes in her corner tightly in anticipation as she glared daggers at Nic, who responded with a smirk and a whip of her hair. A few seconds later after making sure both females were ready to go, the referee called for the bell and began the match.

"Here we go!" said Tsubasa. "Amy and Nice, going one on one with the Women's Championship on the line!"

As the match began, both Amy and Nic rushed for one another, meeting in the middle of the ring. Amy leapt up and wrapped her legs around Nic's head, using her upper body to spin around and try bringing the weasel down. However, Nic grabbed a hold of Amy's body and dropped her down to the mat on her head with an Emerald Fusion, quickly holding her down in a pin.

"Amy went for a Headscissor Takedown but Nic countered and turned it into a freaking Emerald Fusion!" said Hiromi. "She has Amy pinned down too!"

1

2

Amy kicked out, clutching the back of her head with both hands.

"There's a nearfall for Nic on the first pin attempt of the match!" said Tsubasa. "Amy better be careful and not get caught like that again as this match goes on!"

Nic got to her feet and laughed at Amy, nudging her head with her foot before picking her up and positioning herself behind her, wrapping her arms around her waist and lifting her off her feet on her shoulder. Before Nic could do anything further, Amy wildly flailed her body, managing to turn and bring Nic down to the mat on her back, landing on top of her with a Crossbody and in a pinning position.

"Amy gets a counter of her own this time and she has Nic down on the mat!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Nic was able to kick out before the three count.

"Turnabout's fair play as Amy gets a nearfall this time!" said Tsubasa. "Both of them have come within an eyelash of winning this match already! Already off to a hot start!"

Keeping Nic on the ground, Amy drove her knee a few times into her midsection, buckling the weasel before she got up and roughly pulled Nic up as well. Amy stood behind Nic, grabbed her by her hair and bent her backwards, pulling on her hair a bit as she did so. As Nic tried to get free, Amy wrapped her arm around her head and fell backwards to the mat, slamming the back of Nic's head down with a Reverse DDT.

"Big Reverse DDT By Amy!" said Hiromi. "That'll definitely do some damage to Nic's head!"

Nic held the back of her head and grit her teeth before finding herself being covered by Amy.

1

Nic quickly kicked out.

"Nic was able to kick out rather quick on that exchange!" said Tsubasa.

Amy continued to attack Nic with kicks after standing and once Nic was back to her feet Amy caught her flush in the face with an elbow.

"Ooo, Nic eats a hard elbow from Amy!" said Hiromi.

Nic staggered from the hit and Amy followed up by thrusting the tips of her finger into the weasel's throat.

"Ad a Throat Thrust as well!" said Tsubasa.

As Nic began to cough and hold her throat, Amy leapt up and slammed her feet in the weasel's face with a Dropkick, knocking her back down to the mat and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Amy finishes up with a Dropkick!" said Hiromi. "Beautiful combination of moves from her there!"

Landing on the mat from her Dropkick, Amy went to Nic and covered her.

1

2

Nic got her shoulder off the mat.

"Another nearfall for Amy after all those attacks from her!" said Tsubasa.

Amy rolled off Nic and the weasel crawled across the mat, still holding her throat to one of the corners of the ring, using it to get back to her feet. Amy watched until Nic was to her feet and ran at her, leaping up and slamming her feet into Nic's back with another Dropkick, pushing her front hard into the top turnbuckle.

"There's another Dropkick from Amy!" said Hiromi.

As Nic staggered backwards out of the corner, Amy rolled her up from behind in a pin.

1

2

Nic was able to kick out of the pin.

"Amy almost had Nic down for the full three count on that one!" said Tsubasa.

Rolling to her feet, Amy watched as Nic struggled to her feet and once she turned to face her, Amy ran to her leapt while turning her body in midair and wrapped her legs around her waist while facing the ground. Just before Amy was going to roll Nic up, the weasel held onto her legs tight and dropped to her backside, slamming Amy down face first to the mat with a Facecrusher, immediately turning her over and sitting on her while covering her.

"Counter by Nic and she has Amy down for a cover!" said Hiromi. "She might have her!"

1

2

Amy managed to force her legs out of Nic's grasp, breaking the pin.

"That was a close call for Amy but she managed to kick out!" said Tsubasa.

Grabbing a hold of Amy's hair-quills, Nic got to her feet and roughly pulled the hedgehog to her, wrapping her arm around her head and forcefully throwing her body backwards to the mat, bringing Amy down to the mat so hard on her head with a Spike DDT that her head bounced off the mat and she landed on her back.

"Oh damn!" said Hiromi. "Nic almost put Amy's head right through the mat! What a Spike DDT that was!"

Nic turned her body over so that she was able to drape an arm over Amy's chest.

1

Amy was close enough to the ropes to get her foot on them, breaking the pin.

"Amy got to the ropes as quickly as she could to break that pin attempt!" said Tsubasa.

Nic moved her hair out of her face in slight frustration before getting to her feet and backing to a side of the ring, watching as Amy used the ropes to stand up. Amy held her head as she began to back up towards Nic and the weasel rushed her, running and leaping at her while wrapping an arm around her head.

"Looks like Nic's going for a Bulldog!" said Hiromi.

However, Amy managed to wrap her arms around Nic's waist, catching her, spinning her body around and slamming Nic down on the mat on the back of her head with a Spinning Back Suplex, bridging her body into a pin.

"Amy counters with a huge Spinning Back Suplex!" said Tsubasa. "And she has Nic pinned!"

1

2

At the last second, Nic was able to kick out.

"Whoa! For a moment I thought that was a three count!" said Hiromi. "But Nic kicked out and the match is still going!"

Keeping Nic grounded, Amy leaned her body against hers and tried to wrap her arms around her head, getting a pop from the crowd as they saw her attempting her finisher.

"Amy's going for the Deadhead!" said Tsubasa. "If she gets that locked on Nic's going to be in real big trouble!"

Realizing the danger she was in, Nic frantically fought against Amy, wrapping her arms around her body and moving her head in every angle she could to avoid the Deadhead.

"Nic's doing all she can to avoid the Deadhead getting applied!" said Hiromi.

Amy kept trying to lock the submission hold on Nic, despite Nic beginning to stand up and bring her up with her. Once both were to their feet, Nic surprised Amy by moving one of her arms down to her legs, grabbing one and hoisting her off her feet and slamming her down on the mat with a Sambo Suplex.

"Nic just hit a devastating Sambo Suplex on Amy!" said Tsubasa.

"That was a really sick angle she landed in too!" Hiromi added.

Amy's body bounced off the mat and Nic covered her, hooking a leg as she did so.

1

2

Amy was able to kick out of the pin.

"Amy kicked out! She was actually able to kick out!" said Tsubasa.

Nic was slightly beside herself at the nearfall and she got to her feet, pulling Amy up with her and nailing her in her gut with a knee before wrapping an arm around her head and holding her up above her upside down in the Suplex position. Nic held Amy upside down for a long period of time before falling backwards to the mat, nailing a Suplex on the hedgehog and rolling backwards on top of her in a pin.

"Nic follows up with a Delay Suplex!" said Hiromi. "She had Amy up there for a long time before executing the maneuver and now she has her pinned down!"

1

2

Amy shot her shoulder off the mat a second time, getting a loud pop from the crowd.

"Wow! Amy kicked out again!" said Tsubasa. "Just what does Nic have to do to keep Amy down!?"

"I'm sure that same thought is going through Nic's head right now!" said Hiromi.

Nic couldn't believe that Amy was still going, after all she'd thrown at her. Yelling, she rose to her feet and grabbed at her hair, clearly agitated before gritting her teeth angrily and holding one of her hands up in the air, wiggling her fingers the and crowd booing as she did so.

"Looks like Nic;s looking to put Amy down for good with the Gold Digger!" said Tsubasa.

Beginning to walk a circle around Amy, Nic waited for the hedgehog to rise. Wincing a bit as she felt her back throbbing, Amy rose to her feet and once she turned to face Nic, the weasel reached out and grabbed her by her throat.

"Nic's got her!" said Hiromi. "Here comes the Gold Digger!"

Just as Nic hoisted Amy off her feet, the hedgehog counted by getting her hand off her neck, dropping back to her feet and quickly scooping Nic in her arms and holding her upside down, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Hold up! Amy got out of Nic's hold on her and she has her up in position for the Rose's Thorn!" said Tsubasa.

Before Amy could execute the Rose's Throrn, Nic flailed her legs and fell down behind her, quickly turning her around and rolling her up with a Small Package. As the referee dropped down to make the count, Nic saw he was out of view of her legs and she used them to wrap around the nearby bottom ropes, using them for more leverage.

"Wait a second! Nic has Amy rolled up but has her legs wrapped around the ropes!" said Hiromi.

"And the referee doesn't se it!" Tsubasa added.

1

2

3

"Oh, no freaking way!" said Hiromi.

Nic quickly let go of the ropes as the referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Nic just stole the match!" said Tsubasa. "She pulled a fast one on Amy and has won the Women's Championship!"

 _ **(Foxy Brown feat. Method Man - "Ill Na Na")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match and the first ever MCW Women's Champion, Nic the Weasel!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Deafening boos came from the crowd as the music played and Nic quickly slid out of the ring, falling to her backside as Amy shot up in the ring in a seated position, a look of shock and anger on her face.

"Oh man, I can't believe that just happened!" said Hiromi. "Nic just won the Women's Championship by using the ropes to defeat Amy!"

"And look at the look on Amy's face!" said Tsubasa. "I think she knows that she just got straight up cheated!"

Looking outside the ring, Amy saw Nic backing up the ramp on her bottom, one of her hands up above her in victory and a huge smile plastered on her face.

"And look at Nic!" said Hiromi. "She just completely rubbing it in!"

The referee exited the ring, got the Women's Championship from Aoi and went to Nic, handing her the belt. Nic got to her feet and began to laugh as she held the belt up high above her, showing it off to the crowd before putting it around her waist and rubbing the large plate on the front at Amy, smirking as she did so.

"Man, just when you didn't think Nic could gloat about this any more than she already has!" said Tsubasa.

Amy grit her teeth angrily as she sat on the ring and her shoulders were shaking in fury as she watched Nic continue to celebrate her victory.

"This was definitely not how a lot of people, myself included, saw this match going down!" said Hiromi. "Though when I think about it, I can't say I'm surprised with the way that Nic got this win! Its her to a T!"

"I'm inclined agree!" said Tsubasa. "This was really unfortunate that Amy lost in this manner but I'm sure she's going to want another shot again Nic to get payback on her! But as it stands, Nic's the very first MCW Women's Champion and as we saw with the way she won it, she's willing to do anything and everything to keep it! This could be a reign that lasts for a very long time!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of "Downtown" Ebony Hare~**_

Ebony, Blackjack and Foxy were sitting at a table in the locker room conversing with one another about Ebony's match with Ash earlier. "That couldn't have gone any more perfect!" said the hare as he popped open a bottle of champagne. "The plan went off without a hitch! And you two, both of you, you played your roles better than I could've hoped and because of that look what we have to show for it!"

Foxy grinned as she continued to stroke the gold on the TV Championship that she was still holding onto. "And I absolutely love it! Mmm, look at that shine! And it looks all the more better when you have it around your waist Ebony!"

"Heh, you got that right!" Ebony responded, taking a sip of the bottle before pouring some in cups for himself, Foxy and Blackjack. "And we showed those Forget-Me-Knots what happens when you cross me! It'd be in their best interest to take heed to what just happened to Ash and that's not just them - that goes for everyone here. Because I hold this belt, that means that its the best championship in this promotion because I'm the best and anyone that even tries to come for this had better watch their ass."

"Well said!" said Foxy before she looked at her ripped and torn dress, frowning as she remembered her brawl with Mina. "Damn that Mina, she completely wrecked my dress!"

"Don't even sweat it," said Ebony as he stroked Foxy's cheek. "We'll get you ten new ones to replace this one and probably some nice diamond pieces to go along with them.."

Foxy smirked and licked her lips a bit in anticipation before leaning against Ebony and resting her head on his shoulder. "Mmm, sounds great!"

Ebony grinned and was about to take another sip of his drink when there was a knock on the locker room door. Looking to Blackjack, he motioned his head to the door. "Go check that out."

Blackjack nodded as he stood up. "Got it boss."

The bulldog walked to the door, gripped it tightly and opened it, looking to see who was standing on the other side of it.

"Blackjack. Been a while, big homie."

Ebony and Foxy's eyes widened as they heard the voice.

Blackjack growled a bit. "What do you want?"

"Hey yo, Blackjack," said Ebony. "Let him in."

Blackjack looked back to Ebony, nodding before he stepped to the side. As he did so, Ebony and Foxy saw two rats - a small one hat was snazzy dressed in a blue suit and a large muscular one that was shirtless, had bandanas on his arms and a mask concealing his face.

"Well, if it isn't the new and first ever TV Champ," said the smaller rat as he and the larger one walked into the locker room. "Definitely been a minute since we last seen each other."

Ebony narrowed his eyes at the smaller rat. "What're you doing here Renfield?"

"Oh you know, just thought I'd come by and see how this new promotion is doing," Renfield answered before chuckling and motioning to the larger rat. "Well, not just me but my brother Ripper too. Y'all remember him, right?"

Blackjack narrowed his eyes at the larger rat that was the same size as him while Foxy scoffed and rolled her eyes.

"You didn't answer his question," she said in a dirty tone. "What're you guys doing here? Last we checked, you both were locked up."

Renfield looked to the vixen and smirked. "Heh, as feisty as ever I see. Well to get straight to the point, me and Ripper are fresh out the joint and we heard a lot about this place while in the pen. After we got out, we decided we ain't have nothing better to do so we decided to sign up and see what this place is all about."

Foxy raised an eyebrow. "So you both are competitors here?"

"You got it," said Renfield. "And its only a matter of time before the two of us take this place over." His eyes focused on the TV Championship resting on Foxy's shoulder and he had a gleam in his eyes. "And I think I know what our first step is gonna be."

Ebony followed Renfield's look and clenched his fists. "You'd better watch your step."

Blackjack went to stand right in front of Renfield, cracking his fists. In response, Ripper stood toe to toe with Blackjack, flexing his muscles and not faltering at all in front of the bulldog.

Renfield found humor in the situation and chuckled. "Uh oh. Hey Rip, I think we offended him," he said, tapping his brother on his arm. "Come on, let's bounce." Renfield stepped to the table, picked up one of the glasses that had champagne and downed the cup, placing it back down and licking his lips. "Thanks for the hospitality. See you soon."

Renfield turned around and took his leave from the locker room. Ripper glared at Blackjack a bit longer before following his brother, shutting the locker room door hard behind him after leaving. Blackjack and Foxy watched them leave before looking to Ebony, who hard a hard expression on his face. "Hmm, things just got even more interesting," he said before taking another sip of champagne.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Interesting isn't even the word that describes that little encounter!" said Hiromi. "Ebony and his crew were basking in victory when Renfield and Ripper, of all people, walk in! Who the hell saw that coming!?"

"And from what we just heard, Renfield and Ripper are now apart of MCW," said Tsubasa. "That's some pretty big news, especially when it comes to Renfield's history with Ebony! And Renfield apparently let it be known that he has sights on the TV Championship!"

"Ebony said that everyone else around here needs to watch their back? I think the one that needs to watch his back is him!" said Hiromi.

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room Area~**_

Shadow and Rouge took their leave from their locker room, beginning to head towards the ringside area for Shadow's upcoming match against Mephiles. As the two of them walked, they suddenly heard the dark, sinister laughter of Mephiles, a laugh that seemed to echo through the hallway and seemingly throughout the entire stadium. Looking around the area and seeing no signs of the dark hedgehog, Shadow and Rouge exchanged looks with one another, both of them having looks of determination on their faces. Giving each other a nod, the two of them continued on their way towards the ringside area.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Geez, that was creepy as all hell!" said Hiromi. "We could hear that laugh all the way out here!"

"We may have heard a crazed laugh but I can tell you right now, what we have coming up now isn't going to be anything remotely funny," said Tsubasa.

"Oh yeah, you got that right!" said Hiromi. "This is a grudge match that features two rivals that want nothing more than to tear each other apart!"

"Not only that but the MCW Intercontinental Championship is going to be up for grabs, which gives it even more flavor," said Tsubasa. "This is going to be a crazy one for sure and it's time to get into it right here, right now!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Intercontinental Championship Match: Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Mephiles the Dark~**_

 _ **(Bone Thugs-n-Harmony - "East 1999")**_

Boos came from the crowd as the music played and the lights in the stadium went off. Cold smoke began to form around the stage, ramp and ring and the laugh of Mephiles could be heard throughout the stadium once again. Seconds later, the dark hedgehog stalked out from behind the curtain and slowly made his way down the ramp. Reaching the ring, Mephiles got up onto the apron and crawled into the ring, making his way to the center and continuing to laugh as he bent his body backwards at an awkward angle.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is a Singles match and its for the MCW Intercontinental Championship!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, from Soleanna, weighing in at 88 lbs., Mephiles the Dark!"

"Ever since the moment MCW got off its feet Mephiles has gone out of his way to antagonize Shadow!" said Hiromi. "Not only by going at him but also Rouge as well! There's nothing this guy won't do or low he won't go to in order to accomplish his goal and we can pretty much guarantee we're going to see him pull out all the stops in this match!"

As the smoke began to dissipate and the music ended, the lights came back on. Mephiles rose to his feet and went to his corner, waiting for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Bradley Everett - "Throw It All Away")**_

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the music played and the lights were replaced with red ones. The sound of an engine revving was heard and everyone watched as Shadow came out from behind the curtain on a motorcycle, Rouge riding alongside behind him. Revving the engine a few more times, Shadow put the motorcycle back into gear and rode down the ramp, circled the ring and coming to a stop outside his corner. Turning the motorcycle off, Shadow looked behind him at Rouge, who nodded to him and bumped fists with him before he leapt off the motorcycle and into the ring while Rouge dismounted and stood in his corner, leaning up against the apron.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Rouge the Bat, representing Team Dark, from Space Colony Ark, weighing in at 88 lbs., Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Shadow and Rouge arrive here in style for this big match!" said Tsubasa. "For the past month, Shadow's been on the receiving end of a plethora of mind games from Mephiles, even just before he and Rouge came out here! He's going to have to push all of that to the side if he hopes to not only defeats Mephiles but also become the Intercontinental Champion!"

As the music stopped and the lights returned to normal, Shadow went to stand in his corner and a referee came from the back with the Intercontinental Championship. After entering the ring and holding the belt up to show everyone what was on the line, he handed it to Aoi at ringside. After the monkey went to have a seat, the referee checked on both Shadow and Mephiles to make sure they were ready for their match and the entire time neither one of them took their eyes from one another.

"You can literally feel the intensity from these two!" said Hiromi. "Man, I cannot wait to see this match and its literally just seconds away from starting!"

Going to the middle of the ring, the referee called for the bell and officially began the match.

"Time for Shadow and Mephiles to get it on, with the Intercontinental Championship up for grabs!" said Tsubasa.

Shadow and Mephiles circled one another at the start of the match, the crowd already into the match as they cheered loudly. As the two closed the distance with each other, Shadow surprised Mephiles by forcefully driving his knee into his gut as hard as he could.

"Shadow with a hard knee to the stomach! Mephiles didn't see that one coming!" said Hiromi.

As Mephiles doubled over, coughing from the blow and saliva coming from his mouth, Shadow grabbed him by his hair-quills and dragged him to one of the corners of the ring, throwing him through the turnbuckle into the steel post shoulder first.

"Shadow sends Mephiles right into the steel post!" said Tsubasa. "This didn't take long to get brutal, did it!?"

Rouge clapped for Shadow as Mephiles gripped his shoulder and fell backwards out of the corner to the mat. Leering down at Mephiles, Shadow climbed to the top turnbuckle and leapt off, falling down onto Mephiles and driving his elbow straight into his chest.

"A Diving Elbow Drop from Shadow! He's letting Mephiles really have it and we're just barely into the match!" said Hiromi.

Mephiles cursed out loud after the blow and Shadow covered him, holding him down by his face.

1

2

Mephiles pushed Shadow off him, breaking the pin.

"A nearfall for Shadow on the first pin attempt of the match!" said Tsubasa.

Holding Mephiles down, Shadow balled his fist and slammed it into the dark hedgehog's head and face multiple times before standing, pulling him up and going for a Small Package roll up. However, Mephiles blocked the roll up, laughed and hoisted Shadow upside down above him before falling back to the mat, bringing Shadow down with him and nailing a Suplex, rolling backwards and covering him.

"After eating all those punches, Mephiles counters Shadow with a Suplex and has him pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder off the mat.

"Now Mephiles gets a nearfall of his own! Both of these guys have just been a second away from winning the match on just the first two pin attempts! This is already a wild one!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles rose to his feet and grinned darkly as he looked down at Shadow, who had turned over onto his front and was slowly standing. Roughly grabbing Shadow's head, pulled him up and then dropped down to a knee while exposing his other, slamming Shadow's face into it.

"Mephiles right back on the offense with a huge Facecrusher to the knee!" said Hiromi.

Rouge grimaced a bit on the outside of the ring as she saw Shadow hit the mat and Mephiles chuckled evilly at her before covering Shadow.

1

Shadow quickly kicked out of the pin.

"Shadow got out of that one a lot quicker!" said Tsubasa.

Once again grabbing Shadow's hair-quills, Mephiles rose to his feet and began to walk around the ring, dragging Shadow behind him before quickly locking an arm around his head, holding it to the side of his body and trapping one of Shadow's arms behind his back before dropping to the mat, slamming Shadow's head into the mat with an Arm Trap DDT.

"Yikes, what a DDT That was! Mephiles tried to scramble Shadow's brain with that one!" said Hiromi.

Rouge grit her teeth as she saw Shadow's head bounce off the mat and Mephiles laugh once more before covering him.

1

2

Shadow got his shoulder off the mat, breaking the pin and getting a pop from the crowd.

"Shadow managed to kick out! Very impressive after that nasty DDT he was hit with!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles got to his feet and watched in sick delight as Shadow began to crawl to the ropes, using them to stand. Going to the black hedgehog, Mephiles held him against the ropes before laying into him with punches to his face.

"Now Mephiles is all over Shadow with those punches against the ropes!" said Hiromi.

The referee went over to begin counting Mephiles out and he stopped punching Shadow at the count of four. Grabbing one of Shadow's arms, Mephiles threw him across the ring to the other side. As Shadow bounced off the ropes and came back to him, Mephiles bent over and sent Shadow sailing up into the air and down onto his back with a Back Body Drop.

"Mephiles follows up that assault with a huge Back Body Drop that Shadow got some crazy air on!" said Tsubasa.

Shadow grimaced as he rolled away from Mephiles and Rouge looked at him with a look of concern as Mephiles went over to cover him.

1

Shadow was close enough to the ropes to get his foot on them, breaking the pin.

"Shadow breaks the pin with help from the ropes!" said Hiromi.

Mephiles snatched Shadow's leg off the ropes before pulling him to the middle of the ring, standing and walking a circle around him before beginning to savagely kick him in every place he was able to, getting boos from the crowd before he placed his foot down on Shadow's throat, pushing down on it.

"Holy crap, as if those kicks weren't bad enough! Now Mephiles is trying to crush Shadow's throat!" said Tsubasa.

Shadow's eyes went wide as he was being choked and tried to force Mephiles's foot off him but the dark hedgehog pushed down harder.

"Oh man, this is so brutal!" said Hiromi.

The referee began to count Mephiles out and once he reached four, Mephiles removed his foot and covered Shadow.

1

2

Shadow was able to get his shoulder off the mat, coughing violently as he tried to catch his breath.

"Nearfall for Mephiles after he damn near crushed Shadow's throat into pieces!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles got to his feet and began to laugh at the downed Shadow, going so far as to give his back to him as he taunted him.

"Look at this! Mephiles is so full of himself right now!" said Hiromi.

"But he's also doing the one thing you shouldn't do, especially when you're facing Shadow!" said Tsubasa.

Looking up and seeing Mephiles with his back to him, Shadow fought through the pain he was in by exploding off the mat, grabbing Mephiles around his neck with one arm and placing his back against his, dropping to his knees and bring Mephiles down with him with a Modified Backbreaker, using his own back to slam into Mephiles's.

"Shadow nails a Backbreaker!" said Hiromi.

"That's exactly what happens when you turn your back on your opponent!" said Tsubasa.

Rouge clapped from ringside as the fans cheered loudly. Mephiles slid off Shadow's back and found himself being covered by him.

1

2

Mephiles got his shoulder off the mat.

"Wow! That was almost a three count for Shadow!" said Hiromi.

Slowly standing, Shadow landed a kick of his own to Mephiles before going to the nearest turnbuckle and climbing to the top of it.

"Shadow;s back up on the top turnbuckle"! said Tsubasa.

As Mephiles rose back to his feet, he turned to face Shadow and that's when the black hedgehog made his move, leaping off the turnbuckle and slamming both of his feet into Mephiles's face with a Front Dropkick, knocking him down to the mat.

"Mmm! A Front Dropkick right to the face of Mephiles!" said Hiromi.

After landing from the attack, Shadow rolled over onto Mephiles and covered him.

1

2

Mephiles was once again able to break the pin by getting his shoulder off the mat.

"Another nearfall for Shadow!" said Tsubasa.

Pulling Mephiles up to a seated position, Shadow used his bicep to deliver a hard blow to his chin as hard as he could, knocking him back down to the mat so hard the back of his head bounced off the mat.

"Shadow nails a European Uppercut and didn't even get Mephiles on his feet to do it! He just straight up did while he was still on the mat!" said Hiromi.

Shadow glared at Mephiles before covering him once again.

1

2

Mephiles kicked out, holding his chin and growling in anger.

"Whoa! Another kick out by Mephiles!" said Tsubasa.

"That's three times in a row he was able to get out of nearfall situations! This match definitely has been a back and forth fight!" said Hiromi.

Shadow got up, pulled Mephiles to his feet and threw him across the ring. As Mephiles hit the ropes, he hooked one of his arms with them and stayed in place. Shadow rushed at Mephiles, only for the dark hedgehog to bend over and send Shadow flying out of the ring with a Back Body Drop, sending him crashing on the floor flat on his back.

"Oh snap! A Back Body Drop sends Shadow out of the ring!" said Tsubasa.

"And did you see the way he landed!? Pow, flattened like a pancake! If Mephiles wants to win this match, this is his chance!" said Hiromi.

Shadow grit his teeth and arched his back as he turned on his side and Rouge immediately went over to check on him. Looking to the outside of the ring at Rouge, Mephiles frowned as he exited the ring and shifted his focus on her.

"Oh no, it looks like Mephiles is zeroing in on Rouge!" said Tsubasa.

"This is not good at all! We saw Mephiles try this before and he's trying to go after her again!" said Hiromi.

Rouge looked up from Shadow at Mephiles coming to her and she gets to her feet, narrowing her eyes as she starts to back away from him. Shadow grit his teeth in pain and as he looked over, he saw Mephiles stalking Rouge and fought his way back to his feet.

"Shadow's back up! And I don't think Mephiles notices!" said Tsubasa.

Shadow began to approach Mephiles from behind and just when he was going to attack him, Mephiles turned around and grabbed him by his head, slamming him head first into the steel post nearby.

"Oh damn! Mephiles just sent Shadow's head into the steel post!" said Hiromi. "Did you hear that sickening smack!?"

"I wouldn't be surprised if Shadow doesn't know where he is after that!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles grinned back at Rouge, who glared at him, before grabbing Shadow by his head and throwing him back into the ring. Following Shadow back inside, Mephiles pulled Shadow to his feet, positioned his head between his legs and hooked his arms with Shadow's behind his back, the crowd booing loudly as he did so.

"Mephiles has Shadow in position for Darkness Falls!" said Hiromi. "If he hits that, this match is over and Mephiles will win the Intercontinental Championship!"

Just as Mephiles was going to execute his finisher, Shadow blocked it and escaped from from Mephiles's grasp, leaping up, wrapping his arms around his head and falling to his back, slamming Mephiles down to the mat on his face with the Chaos Nightmare, getting an explosion of cheers from the crowd as well as Rouge.

"The Chaos Nightmare! Holy crap, Shadow hit the Chaos Nightmare completely out of nowhere!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles lay on the mat as Shadow turned over and draped an arm across his chest.

"Shadow's got Mephiles pinned!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"The three count! It's over!" said Tsubasa.

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"Shadow defeats Mephiles and has won the Intercontinental Championship!" said Hiromi.

 _ **(Everett Bradley - "Throw It All Away")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall and the first ever MCW Intercontinental Champion, Shadow the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

The crowd cheered loudly as the music played and the music played. Shadow quickly rolled off Mephiles to one of the corners in a kneeling stance, his eyes narrowed as he eyed the downed hedgehog cautiously.

"Shadow did it!" said Hiromi. "He's defeated Mephiles! And man, that was so sudden and so quickly how it happened! That Chaos Nightmare was like a streak of lightning!"

"And now look at him, he's still on guard because he has no idea what Mephiles could try and do!" said Tsubasa. "And rightfully so!"

The referee went to Shadow and held one of his arms up in victory, all the while Shadow never took his eyes off Mephiles.

"He's not taking his eyes away from Mephiles for even a second!" said Hiromi.

Rouge clapped happily for Shadow before she went to Aoi and asked for the Intercontinental Championship. Afterwards, she slid into the ring and went over to Shadow, holding the belt out to him.

"Rouge is presenting Shadow with the Intercontinental Championship!" said Tsubasa. "Who better to present the championship to him than her!"

Shadow lifted his hand and took the belt from Rouge and stood to his feet, still eyeing Mephiles. Mephiles, gritting his teeth, turned over onto his front and rose to his knees, lifting his head up and looking at both Shadow and Rouge.

"Mephiles is back up and man, the look on his face tells one hell of a story!" said Hiromi.

Glaring at them, a crooked smirk appeared on the dark hedgehog's face as he began to laugh and the lights in the stadium went off.

"Hey, what's going on!?" Hiromi exclaimed.

Seconds later, the lights came back on and Mephiles was gone from the ring.

"Mephiles is gone!" said Tsubasa.

Shadow walked to the middle of the ring with Rouge and looked around at the crowd cheering as well as Rouge applauding him. Looking down at the Intercontinental Championship in his hand, he proceeded to hold both of his hands out to the side and close his eyes, basking in his victory as the crowd began to chant his name, Rouge following suit by pumping her hand in rhythm with the crowd's chants.

"The Ultimate Lifeform is now the first ever MCW Intercontinental Champion!" said Hiromi. "What a performance that was! But man, that look and laugh Mephiles gave him and Rouge got me thinking that they haven't seen the last of him!"

"That definitely seems like the case!" said Tsubasa. "For all we know, Shadow and Mephiles aren't done with this grudge against one another! That remains to be seen but what we do know is that the Intercontinental Champion has been crowned and his name is Shadow the Hedgehog!"

* * *

 _ **~Locker Room of Team Hooligan~**_

Team Hooligan was sitting alongside each other on a bench - Bean holding his head, Bark with his arms crossed over his chest but having a few bruises and Nack with an angry expression on his face. The three of them were reeling from Nack's match against Guntiver earlier and Nack had been seething ever since his loss.

Just then, the door to the locker room opened and was followed by a voice. "Well, look what we have here."

Looking up towards the door, the three Team Hooligan members saw Nic walking into the room, the Women's Championship around her waist. A groan came from Nack as he looked away from her and it didn't go unnoticed.

"What?" Nic asked, a smirk growing on her face. "Something wrong?"

Letting out an exasperated yell, Nack looked back at her, gritting his teeth. "Nic, I know exactly what you're about to say so don't even waste your breath and don't even start!"

"What? It's not like I'm one of the first champions in this promotion's history and you guys got completely wrecked out there," Nic said before she started to laugh. "Oh wait, that's exactly what it is."

Nack almost literally growled as he clenched his fists tightly. "Oh, so you're going there now? going so far as to make fun of me because I lost my championship match and you won yours huh!?"

"Yeah, pretty much," Nic said, her voice filled with cockiness. "You ran your mouth quite a bunch and you didn't back it up. Unlike me. I backed up every single word I said about Amy and did everything I said I was gonna do, which was beat her and become the first MCW Women's Champion. You couldn't even win a cage match..." She motioned with her head at Bean and Bark. "...even when these two ran out there to help you whereas me, I did it all by myself. What's that say about you little brother?"

Nack's breathing became heavier as he seethed in front of Nic. Her words had really triggered him and it took everything in him not to lash out at her. "You know, one of these days your mouth is gonna write you a check you can't cash!" the weasel yelled. "And just you wait Nic! You're not gonna be the only one in this room with gold around their waste, that I promise you! My time will come!"

Nic twirled her hair with her finger as she turned around and began to walk out of the room. "Uh huh, sure."

Before Nack could retort, Nic left and closed the door behind her, making him yell out again in frustration and kick the shut door. "She knows just what to say to piss me off!" He turned around and looked to Bean and Bark. "This ain't over boys! Tonight was just a blip on the radar! It might not have gone the way we wanted but we can and will turn this around!"

Bean nodded and saluted. "Got it Boss!"

Bark remained silent but nodded his head.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"Wow, Nic sure let Nack and the boys have it!" said Hiromi. "It looks like she wasn't done rubbing her victory in and she pretty much let loose on Nack back there!"

"It definitely got him in his feelings, no doubt," said Tsubasa. "But it looks like what she said perhaps lit a fire underneath Nack and it looks like he might be even more dangerous than he already was before! That might have been the push he needed after that loss to Guntiver! We'll see where this goes!"

At that moment Tails and Speedy were shown on the big screen, split on opposite sides and the crowd cheered as they saw they both were heading towards the ringside area.

"Ladies and gentlemen, we've seen quite a lot of brutality tonight and our fair share of grudge matches!" said Hiromi. "But from the looks of it, what we have coming up next just may be the most heated and hated rivalry going in our promotion!"

"This one right here I can guarantee you isn't going to be the faint of heart," said Tsubasa. "This is arguably the most anticipated match on tonight's card and we're most likely about to see these two stop at nothing to defeat each other in the first of a seven match series. Let's do this."

* * *

 _ **~Seven Levels of Hate, Match #1 (No Disqualification): Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Speedy~**_

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

Loud boos filled the stadium as the music played and moments later, Speedy walked out from behind the curtain and, with a stone cold expression on his face, made his way down the ramp and slid into the ring, going to his corner and getting on the middle turnbuckle, looking out at the sea of booing fans.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is match number one in the Seven Levels of Hate series - a No Disqualification match!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, representing the Battle Bird Armada, from Cocoa Island, weighing in at 70 lbs., Speedy!"

"The things Speedy has done this past month physically is only matched by what he has said verbally!" said Hiromi. "His stance on Mobians who are able to fly but who aren't birds and the words he's said concerning them has been some of the most disgusting things that has been spoken by anyone, anywhere at any time! And he's singled out Tails and has been going after him every chance he gets! It's boiled over and reached this point where they both are going to face each other in this Seven Levels of Hate series, with match number one just seconds away from happening! And you can bet he's going to enjoy every second he gets to inflict pain on Tails!"

As the music came to an end, Speedy leapt off the turnbuckle and turned his attention to the stage as he waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Kaz Silver - "Believe In Myself")**_

Booming cheers came from the crowd as the music played and after Tails appeared from behind the curtain, they got louder. The fox stood on the stage and looked out at the cheering crowd, taking it all in before he looked down the ramp into the ring directly at Speedy. As his eyes fell on the bird, Tails' eyes narrowed before he began to spin his two tails and lift off the stage, flying down the ramp. Speedy watched with disgust as Tails flew into the ring and landed in the corner opposite of him and the crowd continuing to cheer him.

"And the opponent, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 77 lbs., Miles 'Tails' Prower!" said Aoi.

"This has to have been one of the hardest months of Tails' life," said Tsubasa. "From the moment MCW got off the ground, Tails has felt the wrath of Speedy and it only got worse for him when he found out the reasoning for it, his discrimination against Mobians who're able to fly and aren't birds. That struck such a chord with Tails, the likes of which we've never seen before and he's looking to make Speedy pay and eat all of his words."

As the music came to an end, there was a pop from the crowd as Tails and Speedy eyed one another.

"These two are more than ready to mix it up!" said Hiromi. "And let's remember this is a No Disqualification match! They can pretty much do anything they want to one another and whoever gets the first pinfall or submission over the other will be the winner!"

After the referee made sure both competitors were ready, he called for the bell and began the match.

"Alright, time for Tails and Speedy to get it on in the first of their Seven Levels of Hate series!" said Tsubasa.

As the match began, Speedy ran right for Tails but the fox sidestepped him and sent him up and over the top ropes, down to the outside of the ring.

"Speedy wasted no time in going after Tails but Tails was quicker on the uptake and got out of the way!" said Hiromi. "Now Speedy's outside the ring!"

Speedy stumbled and tripped into the barricade on his side, grimacing a bit. Back in the ring, Tails backed to the other side of the ring before running to the side Speedy was outside on, leaping up onto the top rope, propelling himself off it and performing a backflip in midair.

"Whoa!" Tsubasa exclaimed. "What the hell are you doing Tails!?"

Looking up and seeing Tails coming down towards him, Speedy sidestepped out of the way, grabbed Tails as he came down and slammed him stomach first on the barricade, making the fans nearby jump back.

"Oh man! Tails just crashed and burned in a real bad way after that failed maneuver!" said Hiromi.

Tails' eyes went wide in pain from the blow and he was hung up on the barricade before Speedy delivered a kick to his head that knocked him off to the floor.

"Speedy nailed one hell of a brutal kick to the head!" said Tsubasa.

Speedy grabbed Tails' head, forced him to his feet and threw him back into the ring. After following him in, Speedy picked Tails up and threw him front first into one of the corners of the ring, leaping up and driving his feet into Tails' back with a Dropkick.

"Tails is hit with a Dropkick from Speedy and right in the corner on top of that!" said Hiromi.

As Tails staggered backwards, Speedy rose to his feet to continue his attack but Tails surprised him by turning around so fast and leveling him with a Clothesline so hard it made him turn a complete backflip before hitting the mat.

"What a counter form Tails!" said Tsubasa. "He just turned Speedy inside out with that Clothesline!"

Tails rolled to the outside of the ring, holding his stomach as he did so before reaching back into the ring and grabbing one of Speedy's legs, dragging him over underneath one of the corners.

"What's Tails about to do now!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "He's got a hold of Speedy's leg! Something tells me this ain't gonna be pretty!"

Gripping Speedy's leg tightly, Tails began to repeatedly slam it into the steel post, making Speedy yell and curse out from his leg hitting the post.

"Speedy's leg is getting messed up beyond belief from getting slammed into the post by Tails!" said Tsubasa. "He's got a mean streak and he's letting it loose tonight people!"

Tails released Speedy's leg and got back into the ring, picking the bird up and sending him across the ring. After Speedy bounced off the adjacent ropes and came back to Tails, the fox bent over and sent him up and over the top rope. However, Speedy maneuvered his body so that he landed on the apron, gingerly because of his leg as well as wrapping his arm around Tails neck.

"Tails tried to Back Body Drop Speedy out of the ring but he's on the apron and has a hold of Tails!" said Hiromi.

Speedy pulled Tails over the ropes until he was on the apron with him and fell backwards to the apron, slamming the back of Tails' head into it with a Reverse DDT, making Tails' head snap off the apron in an awkward angle that made the crowd gasp in shock.

"Oh my freaking God!" Hiromi exclaimed.

"Speedy nails a Reverse DDT on Tails on the apron of the ring!" said Tsubasa. "That's the hardest part of the ring! And did you see the way Tails' head snapped off the apron! Sweet Mobius!"

Tails fell off the apron to the floor and Speedy grit his teeth, feeling the effect of the apron on his back.

"Looks like Speedy's feeling it too, but not as bad as Tails!" said Hiromi.

Going to the floor, Speedy went to the announcer's table and picked up a spare steel chair, going back to the downed Tails and placing the chair over his body before going back into the ring.

"Oh no, Speedy's gotten a chair from right next to us and has it over Tails!" said Tsubasa.

"And now he's back in the ring!" said Hiromi. "What the hell's he about to do now!?"

Running to the opposite side of the ring, Speedy bounced off the ropes, ran to the side Tails was outside of and leapt clear over the top rope, performing a front flip and slamming back first down onto the chair, crushing it down onto Tails' body.

"Good God!" Hiromi exclaimed, holding a hand over her mouth.

Tails grit his teeth in pain, as did Speedy as he rolled off Tails and the chair to the floor, seething as he felt pain shoot throughout his body.

"Speedy just hit a Diving Senton onto Tails with that chair on top of him!" said Tsubasa. "What the hell's he thinking!? He did just as much damage to himself as he did to Tails! He's willing to go to such lengths to defeat Tails!? Geez!"

Fighting back to his feet, Speedy grabbed Tails and rolled him back into the ring. After reentering the ring himself, Speedy went to one of the corners and began to undo the padding on the top turnbuckle, eventually ripping it off and exposing the steel underneath it.

"What the...! Now Speedy's exposed the steel under the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Going back to Tails, Speedy hoisted the fox up onto his shoulder and turned in the direction of the exposed turnbuckle, running towards it and hurling Tails headfirst into it.

"Speedy just launched Tails like a javelin into the exposed steel!" said Tsubasa.

Tails was knocked for a loop from the blow and he fell through the ropes, landing on the floor beside the announcer's table.

"Now Tails is down and out right here in front of us!" said Hiromi.

Taking a moment to regain his bearings, Speedy followed Tails to the outside and took a look at the announcer's table before looking back to Tails, pulling him up to his feet.

"Did you see that?" Tsubasa asked Hiromi. "Speedy just looked right over at us!"

"Oh hell no!" Hiromi exclaimed. "He's not about to do what I think he is!?"

Hooking his arm with Tails', Speedy proceeded to execute an Arm Drag on the fox, sending him right onto the announcer's table.

"Holy crap!" said Tsubasa as he barely managed to avoid Tails getting thrown into him.

"Tails just got flung over almost right into us!" said Hiromi, jumping backwards out of her chair and onto the barricade.

Frowning as he looked at Tails, Speedy grabbed him by his head and pulled him off the table, dragging him over to the nearby steel steps and setting him up against it in a seated position.

"This is crazy!" said Tsubasa. "Speedy's on a whole other level here with his brutality!"

"You're telling me!" said Hiromi as she got off the barricade and back into her seat. "Tails is in really big trouble here if he doesn't do something to turn this around! But after all Speedy's done to him, I don't know if he can!"

Speedy backed up a few steps from Tails, gave him a thumbs down and ran for him.

"This isn't gonna be good!" said Tsubasa.

Just as Speedy reached him, Tails surprised him by scooping him up in his arms, turning around and slamming the bird onto the steel steps on his back, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Oh! Huge counter by Tails as he practically used the steel steps to execute a Backbreaker on Speedy! Now's his chance tot urn this around and get back in this thing!" said Hiromi.

Speedy grimaced as he was laid out on the steel steps and Tails took that time to try and recover from his opponent's attack on him. Getting to his feet, Tails went to Speedy and turned him so that his belly was on the steps and locked an arm around his head. Tails then took a few steps backwards so that the tip of Speedy's feet were still on the steps before he fell backwards to the floor, slamming Speedy's head down with a DDT.

"Tails kept on the attack by nailing a DDT on Speedy!" said Tsubasa.

"And right on the floor too!" Hiromi added. "That little bit of padding down there really doesn't do much! He pretty much just DDT'ed Speedy on concrete!"

Clutching his head and face, Speedy curled up on his side and slammed his hand down on the floor from the pain he was in. Tails stood to his feet and looked underneath the ring, his eyes falling on something.

"Uh oh, Tails is looking under the ring for something!" said Tsubasa. "And from the looks of it, he definitely found something!"

Reaching under the ring, Tails pulled a wooden table out and the crowd popped loudly as they saw it.

"Its a table!" said Hiromi. "Tails is doing some furniture moving right in front of us and is looking to put that table to use, most likely not what you're supposed to use a table for!"

Carrying the table over to a side of the barricade, Tails set the table up so that it was leaning against it and went back to Speedy. Grabbing Speedy and pulling him off the floor, Tails led him over to the set up table, standing in between it and his opponent. Glaring at Speedy, Tails leapt up, wrapped his legs around Speedy's head and threw his own body backwards, using the momentum to propel Speedy head first into the table with a Hurricarana so hard that Speedy crashed through it, getting loud cheers from the crowd.

"Tails sends Speedy through the table with a Hurricarana!" said Tsubasa.

"Head first too!" Hiromi added. "He damn near caved Speedy's face and head in with that and look! That table's completely shattered after that!"

Speedy fell over onto the table debris while Tails took a few deep breaths before grabbing him and throwing Speedy back into the ring. Following Speedy into the ring, Tails' eyes fell on one of the corners of the ring and he got an idea.

"We've almost seen everything in this match!" said Tsubasa. "But Tails looks like he has something on his mind! What's he going to do this time!?"

Standing and picking Speedy up, Tails threw Speedy across the ring and the bird landed back first into the corner. Taking another couple seconds to catch his breath, Tails ran full speed for his opponent, bending over. At the last second, Speedy threw himself out of the ring and Tails wound up going straight through the turnbuckle and smashed into the steel post shoulder first.

"Oh God! Speedy got out of the way and Tails flew right through the turnbuckle and hit that post!" said Hiromi.

Outside the ring, Speedy looked down and saw the chair he had used earlier and picked it up, swinging it and crushing Tails' head with it while the fox's head was still against the steel post.

"Oh shit!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

The crowd gasped as Tails' body went limp and he fell out of the corner on the mat.

"Good God Almighty, Speedy just smashed Tails' head in with that same chair from earlier!" said Hiromi. "And look at Tails! He's not moving! I think he might actually be unconscious!"

Throwing the chair down to the floor, Speedy glared at Tails before he got onto the apron and climbed to the top of the turnbuckle Tails was laid out in front of, having his back to the ring and looking out at the crowd with a hard stare.

"Speedy's up on the top turnbuckle and look at the position he's in right now!" said Tsubasa.

Holding his arms out to the side of his body, Speedy leapt off the turnbuckle, performed a high angle backflip and descended down onto Tails stomach first, nailing the Kukku Splash, immediately landing in a pinning position.

"Speedy hit the Kukku Splash and he has Tails pinned down!" said Hiromi

1

2

3

"The three count!" said Tsubasa. "This hectic match is over!"

The referee called for the bell, ending the match.

"It's mercilessly over!" said Hiromi. "Speedy has defeated Tails!"

 _ **(Nas feat. Puff Daddy - "Hate Me Now")**_

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of this match by way of pinfall, Speedy!" said Aoi.

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

Boos came from the crowd as the winner was announced and the winner was announced. Speedy rolled off Tails to the outside of the ring, holding his midsection as he leaned up against the apron. The referee exited the ring as well, going to Speedy and holding one of his arms up in victory.

"That match was brutality personified!" said Hiromi. "We knew it before it even happened that these two wanted a piece of each other in the worst way and man, did they ever! But in the end its Speedy who has defeated Tails in this insane No Disqualification match!"

Snatching his arm back from the referee, Speedy held in coughs as he glared at Tails' motionless body in the ring before he began to take his leave from the ringside area, walking up the ramp and disappearing behind the curtain on the stage.

"A heart full of stone and ice!" said Tsubasa. "Speedy took his leave without so much of a word, nothing! It seems in his mind he took care of business and left it at that!"

Back in the ring, Tails was still laid out and a hush fell over the crowd as the referee entered the ring to check on him. A few seconds later, Tails began to stir and, with the referee's help, sat up on the mat.

"It looks like Tails is okay," said Hiromi softly. "Well, at least okay on the outside. I can only imagine how he's feeling on the inside after this loss."

Still reeling from the blow to his head, Tails was slow to stand and as he did, the crowd began to cheer and applaud for him. Although grateful to the crowd, Tails realized he'd lost and left the ring, holding his head with a defeated look on his face as he made his way up the ramp and behind the curtain on the stage.

"Man, this truly is devastating for Tails," said Tsubasa. "We all know how badly he wanted to win this but it wasn't meant to be. But he should keep his head up. This was just the first match of the Seven Levels of Hate series between him and Speedy. He'll have another shot at him to even the odds."

"We'll see if that happens," said Hiromi.

* * *

 _ **~Office of Setsuna Kurosagi~**_

Setsuna had just seen the conclusion of Tails and Speedy's match against one another. "That match was crazy. Everything I thought it'd be. And that was just their first match." A thoughtful look appeared on the tiger's face as he played with one of his plaited braids. "Hmm, I think I know what to do when it comes to their next match..."

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

"I bet the Boss Man's been living it up back there and enjoying one heck of a crazy and entertaining night of action!" said Hiromi. "And did you hear that? It sounds like he's decided on what match number two of the Seven Levels of Hate series! I'm looking forward to seeing what it is he's come up with, as I'm sure everyone else is as well!"

The lights in the stadium dimmed and the crowd cheered loudly.

"Ladies and gentlemen, tonight has been a truly memorable night filled with moments that we all will never forget," said Tsubasa. "But now, its all come down to this - our main event of the evening with the richest prize in our promotion on the line - the MCW Championship and it will be contested between arguably the top two competitors here in MCW! This is the big one folks! Let's not waste anymore time and get into it!"

* * *

 _ **~MCW Championship Match: Sonic the Hedgehog (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Scourge the Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox)~**_

 _ **(Run-D.M.C. feat. Pete Rock and CL Smooth - "Down With the King")**_

Loud boos came from the crowd as the music played and smoke came up from the stage. Seconds later Scourge and Fiona walked out from behind the curtain, standing in the smoke. Fiona placed a hand on Scourge's shoulder and circled him in a seductive manner while he smirked and cockily rubbed his hands together while watching her. As Fiona came to stand in front of him, Scourge wrapped an arm around her waist and dipped her backwards, slowly moving his face from her stomach up her chest and planting a kiss on her as green pyro exploded on the sides of the stage. Fiona returned the kiss, running her hands into his hair-quills before they pulled away from one another and made their way down the ramp, hand in hand. Once reaching the ring, Scourge slid underneath the ropes into the ring while Fiona went to stand in his corner. Rising to his feet, Scourge stood in the middle of the ring and held his hands up in the Destructix hand sign along with Fiona.

"Ladies and gentlemen, the following match is the main event of the evening - a Singles match for the MCW Championship!" said Aoi. "Introducing first, being accompanied by Fiona Fox, representing the Destructix, from Moebius, weighing in at 88 lbs., Scourge the Hedgehog!"

"Really grand entrance from Scourge and Fiona, more than usual!" said Hiromi. "But in all seriousness, Scourge has definitely risen to the top here in MCW and it started when he won the first ever main event that our promotion had on our first night of action! Ever since then, it goes without saying that he's zeroed in on Sonic to prove that he's the best that MCW has to offer and if he can pull off the victory here and claim the MCW Championship, it'd be hard to dispute that argument!"

Scourge went to his corner and as he did, Fiona got on the apron and slowly removed his jacket and sunglasses, giving him a long kiss on his cheek before returning to the floor. Afterwards, Scourge leaned back into the corner and waited for his opponent to arrive.

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

Thunderous cheers came from the crowd as the new music played. The lights in the stadium turned blue while dimmed and they rapidly flickered all throughout the stands. A few seconds later, Sonic and Sally walked out from behind the curtain, standing alongside each other on the stage. Looking over to one another, the two of them did the Knothole Freedom Fighter handshake and finished with a thumbs up to one another before heading down the ring. As they reached the ramp, Sally leaned to Sonic and gave him a kiss on his cheek as well as a reassuring smile. Sonic returned her smile and gave her a quick hug around her waist before he ran a full circle around the ring and slid into it, performing a few breakdance moves in the center before backflipping to his corner.

"And the opponent, being accompanied by Sally Acorn, representing the Knothole Freedom Fighters, from Mobotropolis, weighing in at 88 lbs., Sonic the Hedgehog!" said Aoi.

"Now that's what I call an entrance!" said Tsubasa. "Might've just beaten Scourge's! This is the match people, this is the match that the past month has led to - our first pay-per-view main event and this is one that I'm sure Sonic has been looking forward to just as much as any of us! Not only does he want to get a measure of revenge against Scourge for that attack that Scourge was the mastermind behind, but the icing on the cake would be if he were able to win the MCW Championship as well! You can bet that both he and Scourge will pull out all the stops to claim the championship as their own and make history!"

The lights in the stadium returned to normal and the crowd was in a frenzy as Sonic and Scourge eyed one another from their corners. Outside the ring, Sally and Fiona both were also glaring at each other. At that time, a referee walked down the ramp with the MCW Championship in his grasp.

"Mmm, look at that belt!" said Hiromi. "Sexy thing, isn't it?"

"Not the word I'd use for it, but I will agree that its a beautiful championship belt!" said Tsubasa. "And when all's said and done, either Sonic or Scourge will be crowned the first ever MCW Champion! And let's not forget about Sally and Fiona being out here and the potential roles they could play in this match!"

The referee entered the ring and after showing the championship to both Sonic and Scourge, held the belt up high for all to see before going to hand it to Aoi outside the ring. Afterwards, he made sure that Sonic and Scourge were ready to go and called for the bell, beginning the match.

"It's time people, it is time people!" said Hiromi. "Its time for the MCW Champion to be decided! Will it be Sonic or Scourge!? We're about to find out right here, right now!"

As soon as the bell rang, Sonic and Scourge wasted no time in going after one another. Meeting in the middle of the ring, the two hedgehogs began to tear into each other with punches, the crowd fully into the match and cheering with every single punch that was landed.

"Here we go! This is what we all came to see!" said Tsubasa. "Sonic and Scourge are letting the fists fly right out the gate! This has been a long time coming and its finally on!"

Scourge threw a straight punch at Sonic, but it was dodged and Sonic wrapped an arm around Scourge's head and his legs around his, rolling him up on the mat with a Modified Small Package.

"Sonic's got Scourge rolled up!" said Hiromi.

1

Scourge kicked out of the pin, quickly getting back to his feet.

"Scourge kicks out and he's right back up!" said Tsubasa.

Sonic flipped up to his feet and as Scourge rushed him and threw another punch at him, Sonic looped his arm with Scourge's and used his own momentum against him bringing him over and down on his back with an Arm Drag and quickly covering him again.

"Sonic nails an Arm Drag and has Scourge covered again!" said Hiromi.

1

Scourge kicked out once again.

"And there's another quick kick out by Scourge!" said Tsubasa.

Both hedgehogs got to their knees but Scourge was the quicker on this occasion by leaping at Sonic and slamming his fist into his jaw as hard as he could, knocking the blue hedgehog a bit off balance.

"Damn! Sonic ate all of that punch!" said Hiromi.

Fiona wooted and hollered from the outside of the ring, cheering Scourge on as he got up, pulled Sonic up by his hair-quills and stood tot he side of him, reaching and locking his arm over Sonic's chest and holding the side of his neck. Using his free hand to grab Sonic's nearest arm, Scourge fell backwards tot he mat, slamming Sonic square on his face with a Downward Spiral.

"Scourge connects with a Downward Spiral!" said Tsubasa. "He's not playing any games if he's busting that out already!"

Sally grimaced slightly as she saw Sonic pop off the mat, holding his face and Scourge smirking before covering him.

1

Sonic quickly shot his shoulder off the mat.

"Whoa! Sonic kicks out at just the count of one after the Downward Spiral!" said Hiromi.

Scourge got to his feet and landed a couple kicks to Sonic before pulling him up, standing on the side of him once more and grabbing one of his arms and the back of his head, lifting him off his feet and dropping to his backside, slamming Sonic once again on his face to the mat this time with a Half Nelson Facebuster.

"Scourge isn't letting up! He follows up with that Half Nelson Facebuster!" said Tsubasa.

Turning Sonic over onto his back, Scourge hooked his leg as he covered him.

1

Sonic managed to kick out quickly again, getting a pop from the crowd.

"Man, another quick kick out from Sonic!" said Hiromi. "Both he and Scourge have already kicked out of some of the other's best maneuvers in this high paced championship match!"

Grabbing one of Sonic's arms, Scourge got up, pulled the blue hedgehog up as well and threw him across the ring into the ropes. As Sonic bounced off the ropes, he exploded back at Scourge, taking him by surprise when he flew at him and slammed his forearm into his face so hard it made Scourge spin around in a few circles from the impact before landing flat on his back.

"Sonic fights back with a big time forearm smash right into Scourge's face! That came out of nowhere!" said Tsubasa.

Fiona cursed out loud as Sally applauded Sonic, watching as he leapt onto Scourge and covered him.

1

Scourge shot his shoulder off the mat, holding his jaw as he stood up.

"Scourge got his shoulder off the mat but it looks like he's feeling the wounds of war, especially after that forearm!" said Hiromi.

Sonic got to his feet as well and kicked Scourge in his stomach, making him double over. Sonic bent his knees before leaping up above Scourge, wrapping an arm around his head and spinning around in a circle, spinning Scourge along with him before dropping to his back, slamming Scourge's head into the mat with a Tornado DDT.

"Sonic keeps the offense going with a standing Tornado DDT!" said Tsubasa.

Scourge's body rolled to the side of the ring from the impact of the DDT and Sonic followed him over, covering him.

1

Scourge got his foot on the bottom rope, breaking the pin.

"What!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "Man, what exactly does Sonic have to do to keep Scourge down for longer than a one count!?"

Sally called out to Sonic to stay focused and stay on Scourge. Heeding her advice, Sonic got to his feet, pulled Scourge up and made a move to throw him across the ring. However, Scourge reversed the attempt and sent Sonic into the ropes.

"Scourge counters an Irish Whip and sends Sonic across the ring!" said Tsubasa.

Sonic bounced off the ropes and came back to Scourge, who ran at him and threw a punch. Sonic ducked the punch and both hedgehogs ran into opposite sides of the ring, bouncing off the ropes. As they came back to each other, Scourge surprised Sonic by literally football tackling him down to the mat with a Spear, getting loud cheers and claps from Fiona.

"Sonic was able to avoid a punch from Scourge but I can't say the same about that Spear!" said Hiromi. "Scourge really drilled him with that one!"

Keeping Sonic grounded, Scourge covered him.

1

Sonic kicked out as quickly as he could, holding his stomach afterwards.

"Sonic kicked out but he' still feeling that Spear!" said Tsubasa. "Not surprised, honestly!"

Turning Sonic over onto his belly, Scourge demonstrated his strength by deadlifting him off the mat.

"Whoa! Look at the strength of Scourge being displayed here!" said Hiromi.

Fiona clapped for Scourge as the green hedgehog carried Sonic around the ring before dropping him down into his exposed knee with a Gutbuster, knocking the air out of Sonic as he threw him off his knee to the mat and covered him.

"Scourge covering Sonic after hitting a Gutbuster! That could perhaps do it!" said Tsubasa.

1

To the surprise of Scourge, Sonic got his shoulder off the mat and the crowd popped loudly in response.

"Or not!" said Hiromi. "This has got to be the most heart we've seen any two competitors display as well as the most face-paced!"

"I have to agree!" said Tsubasa. "It's been nonstop action since the moment the bell rang! These guys have really been going at it! We'd better keep our eyes on this match because it could be over in the blink of an eye!"

Scourge grit his teeth and slammed a hand down on the mat before getting to his feet and holding his hands out to the side, waiting for his opponent to stand.

"Scourge looks like he's got something big planned here!" sad Hiromi.

Still holding his stomach, Sonic slowly rose to his feet and as he turned to Scourge, the green hedgehog damaged his stomach even further by kicking him. As Sonic doubled over, Scourge locked his arm tightly around his head and the crowd booed loudly.

"Scourge is going for the Curse!" said Tsubasa. "It's a wrap if he hits that!"

Just as Scourge was going to execute the Curse, Sonic surprised him by spinning out of his grasp, getting behind him, pulling his head backwards and locking his arm around his head, the boos from the crowd quickly changing into cheers.

"Oh my! Sonic counters out of Scourge's grasp on him and now has in in position for the Sonic Driver!" said Hiromi.

Sonic was about to hit the Sonic Driver when Scourge once again demonstrated his strength by locking his arms around Sonic's waist and hoisting him off his feet, holding up on his shoulder.

"Holy cow, Scourge counters the Sonic Driver!" said Tsubasa. "Both hedgehogs just countered the other's finisher! That was insane! But what's about to happen here!?"

Scourge was about to slam Sonic down but the blue hedgehog swung his lower body off Scourge's shoulder, tightened his grip on his head and fell backwards to the mat, bringing Scourge down with him and locking his legs around his as he held him down in a Small Package.

"Sonic counters Scourge again and gets a roll up!" said Hiromi.

1

2

3

"Oh my God!" Tsubasa yelled out.

The crowd exploded in cheers as the referee called for the bell and ended the match.

"He did it!" said Hiromi. "Its a three count! Sonic just pinned Scourge! He pinned him!"

* * *

 _ **~Ringside~**_

As Sonic released Scourge from the Small Package, the green hedgehog sat up on the ring, his eyes wide in disbelief and shock. Outside the ring, Fiona was just as shocked as she held the sides of her head, not believing what had just happened.

"Look at the looks on Scourge and Fiona's faces!" said Hiromi. "They absolutely cannot believe what just happened!"

"They'd better believe it!" said Tsubasa. "Sonic just pinned Scourge one, two, three!"

Looking over at Sonic, Scourge's eyes burned with rage and he jumped on him, attacking him with savage punches while holding him down by his throat.

"What the, hey! Scourge is attacking Sonic!" said Hiromi. "He's beating the hell out of him!"

Fiona, infuriated by the match result, jumped into the ring and joined Scourge in attacking Sonic, delivering hard kicks onto the blue hedgehog.

"Fiona's gotten involved too!" said Tsubasa. "Those two are being straight up sore losers right now! Scourge lost the match fair and square!"

Sally, having seen enough, got into the ring and she went right after Fiona, tacking her down to the mat and beginning to lay into her with forearm strikes that got loud cheers from the crowd.

"Sally's not just gonna sit idly by and let this go down!" said Hiromi. "She's in there and not surprisingly mixing it up with Fiona! We knew it was only a matter of time before these two went at each other!"

Seeing Fiona being attacked, Scourge released Sonic and went to Sally, pulling her off Fiona by her hair, getting boos from the crowd.

"Oh man, Scourge has a hold of Sally!" said Tsubasa.

Struggling in Scourge's grasp, Sally eventually was able to free herself, turn to Scourge and slam her forearm into his face.

"Sally just smacked the hell out of Scourge with a forearm!" said Hiromi.

As Scourge staggered backwards from the blow, Sonic shot off the mat at the green hedgehog, tackling him to the mat and beginning to repeatedly punch him as Sally leapt back onto Fiona, attacking her.

"Sonic's back into the fray and now him and Sally both are letting Scourge and Fiona have it!" said Tsubasa.

Boos rang out from the crowd as the rest of the Destructix - Drago, Sleuth, Predator, Flying, Lightning and Simian - shot down the ramp from behind the curtain and into the ring. Drago, Sleuth and Simian swarmed on Sonic, attacking him in an all-out attack with Drago and Sleuth even going after him with their Tag Team Championship belts while Predator, Flying and Lightning pulled Sally off Fiona, holding her and forcing her down on her knees.

"Oh no! Its the Destructix!" said Hiromi. "Scourge and Fiona's cronies are out here and now the numbers are completely against Sonic and Sally!"

Standing up, Fiona glared at Sally before she went to the trapped ground squirrel and began to slap her repeatedly in her face while she was restrained by her Destructix teammates.

"Sally eats a hard slap from the face from Fiona and she can't do anything because she's being held back by Predator, Flying and Lightning!" said Tsubasa.

Cheers came from the crowd as more figures came down the ramp.

"Hey, look there!" said Hiromi.

The Destructix looked to the entrance and saw the Knothole Freedom Fighters - Antoine, Rotor, Big and Tommy - rush the ring and attack them, forcing them to release Sonic and Sally.

"Oh yeah, here we go!" said Tsubasa. "Now the battle lines have been drawn as the Knothole Freedom Fighters have come out to even the odds against the Destructix!" said Tsubasa.

Fiona shot out of the ring as the ring filled up with the males and began to look under the ring for a weapon until she felt a presence behind her. Looking up, her eyes went wide as she saw Amy, Cream and Bunnie standing behind her and all three of them began to attack her at once.

"Fiona was trying to pull a fast one by Amy, Cream and Bunnie put a stop to that almost instantly and they're all over her!" said Hiromi.

Fiona covered up and ate a lot of shots from the three females as she managed to put distance between them, making it to the ramp. As Amy, Bunnie and Cream went to follow her, they looked up the ramp and saw two figures coming down the ramp from behind the curtain - Abby and Nic, the Women's Championship on her shoulder.

"Oh crud, now here comes Abby and the Women's Champion Nic!" said Hiromi. "It looks like they're coming out to defend Fiona from Amy, Cream and Bunnie! This is shades of their 6-Woman Tag Team match against each other!"

Glaring as her eyes fell on Nic, Amy ran right for her. Abby threw a punch at the hedgehog, but Amy ducked it. Nic brandished the Women's Championship and swung it for Amy's head, but missed as Amy ducked it and tackled her to the stage, beginning to brawl with her.

"Amy's made a beeline for Nic!" said Tsubasa. "She hasn't forgotten about what happened earlier and those two are picking up right where they left off!"

Abby glared at the two of them before looking ahead of her, seeing Bunnie and Cream coming at her and she cracked her knuckles, telling them to come at her. Bunnie and Cream exchanged a look before they went at Abby, laying into her with punches but the koala tanked their shots and began to push them back towards the ring.

"Look at Abby! She's taking everything that Bunnie and Cream can throw at her but is just marching through it and pushing them backwards!" said Hiromi.

By this point, Fiona had gotten back to her feet and joined Abby in attacking Bunnie and Cream.

"Now Fiona's back in it again, helping Abby in attacking the rabbit cousins! said Tsubasa.

As they reached the ring, Fiona looked up into the ring and her eyes widened as she saw Sally perched on the top rope.

"Sally's on the top turnbuckle!" said Hiromi.

Sally launched herself off the turnbuckle at Abby and Fiona, bringing them down to the floor with a Diving Crossbody.

"Boom! Sally brings Fiona and Abby down with a Crossbody! That's one what to take those two down! Amazing job by the Princess!" said Tsubasa.

Standing to her feet, Sally checked on Bunnie and Cream before looking up the ramp and seeing Nic attacking Amy. Going to help her, Sally stopped once she saw Lien-Da and Kragok stalk out from behind the curtain, dark smirks on their faces as they began to advance towards her.

"Lien-Da and Kragok are here!" said Hiromi. "And look at the looks on both of their faces! They have Sally in their crosshairs and are literally stalking her!"

Before Lien-Da and Kragok could get any further both of them were attacked from behind, knocked to the ramp.

"Oh-ho, look whose here!" said Tsubasa.

Looking behind them, Lien-Da and Kragok saw Julie-Su and Knuckles standing before them.

"Its Knuckles and Julie-Su!" said Hiromi. "And man, oh man you know they want a measure of revenge against Kragok and Lien-Da after what transpired in that match between Julie-Su and Lien-Da earlier tonight!"

Julie-Su grit her teeth angrily at her half-sister before she leapt onto her and began to attack her while Knuckles did the same to Kragok. At the same time, the rest of the Chaotix - Espio, Vector, Charmy, Mighty, Ray and Saffron - came from behind the stage and ran to the ring to help the Knothole Freedom Fighters battle the Destructix while Saffron assisted Amy by kicking Nic off her as well as helping Julie-Su attack Lien-Da.

"Whoa! Not only have Knuckles and Julie-Su made their presence known, but the rest of the Chaotix are here as well and have stormed the ring to help the Knothole Freedom Fighters against the Destructix!" said Tsubasa.

In the ring, Drago and Sleuth were thrown out of the ring by Big and Vector. Afterwards, the two of them went to ringside to pick up chairs but once they did, they saw three figures come through the crowd and leap onto the barricade.

"Tsubasa look there!" said Hiromi.

"I see! It's Jet, Storm and Wave!" said Tsubasa. "The Babylon Rogues have stopped Drago and Sleuth from bringing weapons into what has turned into an all-out brawl!"

Drago and Sleuth were about to attack the Rogues but all three of them leapt at them and attacked them with Dropkicks to their faces, knocking them down to the floor and causing them to drop the chairs they had.

"Not one, not two, but three Dropkicks from the Rogues bring Drago and Sleuth down!" said Hiromi. "That's got to feel good for hem to get some payback on those guys after the Tag Team Championship war they had earlier!"

The brawl between the Destructix and the factions continued and it was then that Ebony, Blackjack and Foxy walked out and watched the fight from the stage, all three of them with glasses filled with wine and Foxy carrying the TV Championship on her shoulder.

"There's Ebony and his crew!" said Tsubasa. "Though it doesn't look like their willing to get involved in the fight! they look like their just out here to watch! They got their drinks and everything!"

As Ebony lifted his glass to take a sip, he was suddenly turned around and he came face to face with Ash, who slugged him with a punch that caused him to drop his wine glass as he hit the stage.

"Oh! There's Ash! He just knocked the hell out of Ebony and caused his drink to go flying!" said Hiromi.

Foxy made a move to swing the belt at Ash but she was blindsided from behind by Mina, who mounted her and attacked her.

"Mina's here too and she and Foxy are going at it once again!" said Tsubasa.

Blackjack threw his glass to the side and was about to go after both Ash and Mina until he was attacked from behind and grounded by the other Forget-Me-Knots Max, Mach and Sharps.

"There's the rest of the Forget-Me-Knots and they're ganging up on Blackjack, keeping the big guy from doing anything!" said Hiromi.

Back at ringside, three more figures were sneakily coming through the crowd and everyone recognized them as Nack, Bean and Bark.

"Look, there in the crowd! It's Nack, Bean and Bark!" said Tsubasa.

"Yeah, I see them!" said Hiromi. "They must be trying to save some kind of face after Nack's loss earlier to Guntiver by trying to do something in this freaking riot!"

The three Hooligans had just about made it to the barricade to join in the attack when they were cut off by three other figures who had come through the crowd - Larry, Guntiver and Silver.

"Team Hooligan is cut off at the pass by Larry and the Cruiserweight and Hardcore Champions!" said Tsubasa.

All three Hooligans were surprised to see the three Mobians and before they knew it, Silver, Guntiver and Larry jumped on them attacked them, Silver belting Nack in his face with the Cruiserweight Championship and Guntiver doing the same to Bark and Bean with the Hardcore Championship.

"And Team Hooligan is stopped right in their tracks and Guntiver gets the last laugh on Nack once again!" said Hiromi.

The ring had gotten cleared out by this point and Abby was standing tall in the ring while the rest of the groups continued their attack against each other outside the ring. One by one, Sally, Bunnie and Cream got into the ring to go after Abby but the powerful Koala fought all of them off by throwing them out of the ring one after another.

"Man, that Abby is a beast!" said Tsubasa. "She just cleared out three Mobians all by herself!"

Abby glared at the females from the side of the ring and while her back was turned, four Mobians came through the crowd and got onto the apron behind Abby.

"Uh oh! Look whose here now!" said Hiromi.

Abby felt a presence and turned around, seeing Lyco, Leeta, Cassia and Clove on the apron and before she could do anything all four of them leapt onto the top rope and leapt at her, all four of them attacking the koala with Springboard Dropkicks that sent her clear out of the ring through the ropes.

"The Women's Tag Team Champions Cassia and Clove and Lyco and Leeta of the Wolf Pack!" said Tsubasa. "We saw those girls put on one hell of a tag team match against each other in our opening contest! And now they've teamed up to take down the powerhouse Abby!"

The two sets of sisters looked at each other, nodded their heads and exited the ring to assist their friends in the huge scale brawl. It was at that moment that the lights in the stadium went out.

"What the hell!?" Hiromi exclaimed. "The lights just went out!"

When the lights came back on, both Mephlies and Speedy were standing in the ring.

"Look! In the ring! Its Mephiles and Speedy!" said Tsubasa. "What's about to happen here between these two!?"

The two Mobians turned their heads slowly and looked at one another, Mephiles chuckling darkly while Speedy narrowed his eyes and gave his full attention to Mephiles. Before anything could happen between them, the lights went off again.

"What the...!? Not again!" said Hiromi. "Now what!?"

When the lights came back on everyone saw that Shadow, Tails and Rouge were in the ring as well.

"Holy shit!" said Hiromi. "Tails, Rouge and the Intercontinental Champion Shadow are in the ring now with Mephiles and Speedy!"

Mephiles went right for Rouge who leapt right over the oncoming hedgehog. When Mephiles turned around to face her, Rouge rushed him, leapt up one of her legs and kicked the dark hedgehog in his chin with the Beauty Shock.

"Rouge just smacked Mephiles with the Beauty Shock!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles spun around from the blow and turned to face Shadow, who threw the Intercontinental Championship to the mat, leapt at Mephiles, wrapped his arms around his head and fell down to the mat, bringing Mephiles face first onto the championship belt with the Chaos Nightmare.

"And Shadow follows up with a Chaos Nightmare on Mephiles right on the Intercontinental Championship!" said Tsubasa.

Mephiles clutched his face as he rolled to the outside of the ring, followed by Shadow and Rouge. Afterwards, Speedy ran for Tails, who backed up to the side of the ring and pulled down the top rope, causing Speedy to fly right over and down to the outside amidst the brawling Mobians.

"Speedy tried to get at Tails but Tails was a hiccup faster and causes Speedy to take a spill to the outside of the ring!" said Hiromi. "We saw these guys have a No Disqualification war not too long ago and it looks like they're picking up where they left off!"

Looking down at Speedy, Tails made the decision to climb to the top of the nearest turnbuckle.

"Tails is up on the top turnbuckle!" said Tsubasa.

Speedy, as well as some members of the Destructix, looked up above at Tails just as the fox leapt off the turnbuckle, performed a backflip in midair and slammed down onto Speedy and the Destructix members with the Tails Cyclone, sending the entire crowd into a frenzy as the group of Mobians dropped to the floor.

"Oh my God, Tails you crazy damn fox, you!" Hiromi yelled.

"That had to be one of the craziest things we've seen!" said Tsubasa. "Tails just took flight in a big way and brought down a score of Mobians out there, Speedy included! You know that's not gonna sit well with Speedy at all!"

As the brawl continued, Scourge slid back into the ring and at the same time, Sonic did as well.

"And now we're back to where this full blown riot started!" said Hiromi. "With Sonic and Scourge!"

The crowd popped loudly as they saw the two hedgehogs in the middle of the ring and Scourge ran for Sonic, only to run right into a hard kick to the face from the blue hedgehog that knocked him down to his back.

"Scourge just found out what Sonic's foot tastes like and he's down on the mat!" said Tsubasa.

Falling back into the turnbuckle and catching his breath, Sonic felt a rush of adrenaline come over him and he leapt up onto the top turnbuckle, holding his arms out to the side as the crowd continued to cheer.

"Sonic's up on the top turnbuckle, amidst all the craziness going on!" said Hiromi.

Looking down at Scourge, Sonic leapt off the turnbuckle and kept his body completely outstretched as he turned a front flip and slammed down onto Scourge shoulders first, hitting the Sonic Meteor.

"Sonic drills Scourge with a big time Sonic Meteor!" said Tsubasa.

Scourge clutched his chest and rolled to the outside of the ring as Sonic began to recover. At this point the rest of the Knothole Freedom Fighters, the Chaotix, the Babylon Rogues, the Forget-Me-Knots, the Wolf Pack, the Pronghorn Sisters, Team Dark, Silver, Guntiver and Larry got back into the ring and covered every part of the ring, making sure that none of the villains could approach. At the same time the Destructix, the Dark Legion, Ebony and his crew, Team Hooligan, Nic, Abby, Mephiles and Speedy began to recover and retreat up the ramp, Fiona assisting Scourge who was beside himself with anger as he glared directly at Sonic.

"The lines have been drawn once again between all these factions!" said Hiromi. "Man, insane doesn't even begin to explain what we just saw!"

"That was a full scale riot, no other way to say it!" said Tsubasa. "Emotions boiled over, tensions got to an all-time high and it just exploded right before us in living color!"

It was then that Hiromi looked over, seeing Aoi rise from her seat, holding the MCW Championship in one hand and her microphone in the other. "Oh man, that huge brawl almost made me forget that we still have one more thing to take care of! The official announcement of the result of the main event! Aoi, do your thing Ma'!"

"Ladies and gentlemen, the winner of our main event by way of pinfall..." Aoi began. "And the first ever MCW Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog!"

 _ **(Tony Harnell - "It Doesn't Matter")**_

The crowd exploded in loud cheers as the winner was officially announced and the music played. The Knothole Freedom Fighters all swarmed Sonic, congratulating him on his win as did many others in the ring.

"There it is!" said Hiromi. "That's what we were waiting to hear!"

"And look at Sonic! He's getting swallowed in there in nothing but praise, love and congrats from his friends!" said Tsubasa. "Such an incredible moment we're witnessing here!"

The referee entered back into the ring then, holding the MCW Championship and making his way through the sea of Mobians to Sonic, presenting him with the belt. Sonic looked down at the belt before a smirk appeared on his face and he held it up high above him, igniting louder cheers from the crowd as well as his friends in the ring.

"There he is, ladies and gentlemen!" said Hiromi. "The MCW Champion, Sonic the Hedgehog standing tall and proud!"

Sally gave Sonic a hug, as did Amy and the two of them applauded for him as Big and Vector hoisted him up on their shoulders.

"I gotta say, as much as that match between Sonic and Scourge could've gone either way, there's no fitting better first MCW Champion than the hedgehog we have before us!" said Tsubasa.

A good bit of the others in the ring joined in applauding Sonic while the villains on the ramp looked on with disgust, anger, frustration and irritation.

"This definitely isn't sitting well with neither the Destructix or the rest of the bunch out there on the ramp!" said Hiromi.

Stepping forward from the group, Nic hoisted the Women's Championship up high above her. Being assisted by Foxy, Ebony followed suit and held up the TV Championship. Looking to one another and exchanging a look, Drago and Sleuth proceeded to also hold up the Tag Team Championship belts.

"Look at that!" said Tsubasa. "Though being forced to retreat, the select few of the crew on the ramp are showing that their not leaving emptyhanded as they are among the elite few who have been named champions!"

In the ring, Cassia and Clove got up on the ropes in front of the ramp and held up their Women's Tag Team Championship belts. Guntiver and Silver stood alongside each other and held up both the Hardcore Championship and Cruiserweight Championship. Shadow got up on one of the turnbuckles in front of the ramp and held his arms out to the side, clutching the Intercontinental Championship in one of his hands. And finally, Sonic proceeded to hold the MCW Championship up high from his spot atop Big and Vector's shoulders.

"And not to be outdone, the ones in the ring who are champions are giving the ones on the outside the same courtesy!" said Hiromi.

"Ladies and gentlemen, boys and girls, never forget where you were on this night because you were apart of history!" said Tsubasa. "You will be able to tell your children and your children's children that you were witness to a moment that changed Mobius forever! The night Mobius Championship Wrestling presented its first ever pay-per-view event and the night its first ever champions were crowned!"

"This has truly been an incredible night that far exceeded everyone's expectations!" said Hiromi. "And just think, we're just getting started and from here on out, things are about to get even more crazy than everything we've seen to this point!"

"We've seen grudge matches, unexpected happenings, crazy results and the crowning of our first champions!" said Tsubasa. "We truly have seen it all tonight! And we want to thank all of our fans here live as well as the ones watching from their homes for joining us on this history making night that was Locked and Loaded! We hope to see you live tomorrow night when we keep the action going, brought to you by MCW and the MCW Competitors! For my partner Hiromi Sato, I'm Tsubasa Suzuki and we're signing off!"

"Goodnight everybody!" said Hiromi.

Locked and Loaded ended with the two huge groups still staring each other down, all of the newly crowned champions holding their championship belts up high a the crowd began to loudly chant "MCW!"

* * *

 _ **~Match Re-Cap~**_

 _ **MCW Women's Tag Team Championship Match: The Wolf Pack (Leeta Wolf and Lyco Wolf) VS. Cassia the Pronghorn and Clove the Pronghorn**_ \- Cassia won for her team by way of pinfall, pinning Lyco.

 _ **Singles Match: Julie-Su the Echidna (W/ Knuckles the Echidna) VS. Lien-Da the Echidna (W/ Kragok the Echidna)**_ \- Lien-Da defeated Julie-Su by way of pinfall.

 _ **MCW Cruiserweight Championship Triple Threat Match: Silver the Hedgehog VS. Espio the Chameleon VS. Larry Lynx**_ \- Silver won the match by way of pinfall, pinning Larry.

 _ **MCW Tag Team Championship Match: The Babylon Rogues (Jet the Hawk and Storm the Albatross) (W/ Wave the Swallow) VS. The Destructix (Drago Wolf and Sleuth 'Doggy' Dawg**_ ) - Sleuth won for his team by way of pinfall, pinning Jet.

 _ **MCW Television Championship Match: Ash Mongoose (W/ Mina Mongoose) VS. "Downtown" Ebony Hare (W/ Blackjack and Foxy Reynard)**_ \- Ebony defeated Ash by way of pinfall.

 _ **MCW Hardcore Championship Steel Cage Match: Guntiver the Arctic Wolf VS. Nack the Weasel** _\- Guntiver defeated Nack by way of pinfall.

 _ **MCW Women's Championship Match: Amy Rose VS. Nic the Weasel**_ \- Nic defeated Amy by way of pinfall.

 _ **MCW Intercontinental Championship Match: Shadow the Hedgehog (W/ Rouge the Bat) VS. Mephiles the Dark**_ \- Shadow defeated Mephiles by way of pinfall.

 _ **Seven Levels of Hate, Match #1 (No Disqualification): Miles "Tails" Prower VS. Speedy**_ \- Speedy defeated Tails by way of pinfall.

 _ **MCW Championship Match: Sonic the Hedgehog (W/ Sally Acorn) VS. Scourge the Hedgehog (W/ Fiona Fox)**_ \- Sonic defeated Scourge by way of pinfall.


End file.
